<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Canopus Gemini Black by Count24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775744">Canopus Gemini Black</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Count24/pseuds/Count24'>Count24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wizarding Games and Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically I poke fun at them all, F/M, Very mild bashing of everyone, in a juvenile way, rather slow story progression, romance is very low priority, world exploration fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>180,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Count24/pseuds/Count24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is fed up with the headmasters refusal to allow contact with Harry after the events of the tri-wizard tournament. Her inability to discover what the Order of the Phoenix is up to doesn't help. In a bid to learn what she needs to know to help her friends, she casts a spell without fully understanding it. A new player comes to join the game, and things change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, OMC/Daphne Greengrass, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wizarding Games and Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Summoning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an idea that comes to me every time I read a story. Namely, what would I do differently here, or how would I advise the characters. As such, I will warn you. This story is primarily an exploration of personal fantasy, namely the fantasy of becoming a wizard, and living a whole new life.</p><p>I rolled dice to determine a few elements of the background. While I wanted a set up that was fairly close to cannon, there are several elements that cannon leaves open to interpretation. Such as Dumbledore's motives. His goal is pretty obvious, he wants Voldemort gone. But why? Is it for redemption of his own failures? Is it fame he wants? Or something else? And why does he do the things he does to Harry? Does he truly believe that Harry is safer living in suffering? Or is he training Harry to have no self esteem so that Harry will choose to die?</p><p>I randomly determined the answers to those questions, as well as many others, in order to "throw myself off" within the story. Although much of it doesn't come up until later, as it's a bit slow to move in that direction.</p><p>Having said all that, I think it's a fun ride of a story, and if you approach it with an attitude of let's see where this goes, you may find that you agree with me. Regardless of your reasons, if you choose to continue reading from here, I hope you find it as enjoyable to read, as I have found it enjoyable to write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You must swear to me that you will tell Harry nothing of what is happening here in a letter. It is vital that we maintain secrecy. If Voldemort were to learn of our plans it could mean the end of us all.” The Headmaster's voice rang in Hermione’s ears as she contemplated the remainder of her summer.</p>
<p>She had agreed to join the Weasleys in the hope that they would have some idea of what was happening. The Daily Prophet, the wizarding newspaper, hadn’t been of any use, and she was all but desperate for information. With He Who Must Not be Named returned, she was in danger from his followers, and her parents might also be. She needed to know what was going on so she could plan appropriately and give her parents the knowledge they would need in order to remain safe as well.</p>
<p>But now, those plans were falling apart. She had arrived at the Burrow just in time for the family to be whisked away here to #12 Grimmauld Place, headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Not that anyone was being very clear on what the Order was, or what they were doing. It was clear enough that it was an anti-death eater group, led by the Headmaster. But that was all anyone would say in front of them. Which really made his instructions not to tell Harry what they knew pointless, as they didn’t know anything to tell him.</p>
<p>So here she was, ostensibly she was meant to be cleaning. Dusting to be precise, which made no sense. The library, which she had volunteered to clean was as filthy as the rest of the house. Either the spells meant to keep the room dust free had failed, or for some incomprehensible reason, the Blacks had never placed them. And the house elf, Kreacher, never seemed to clean anything. Which obviously put the lie to Ron’s claim of house elves loving to clean. Though it could be that the elf here was really old and too tired to work. She didn’t know enough about them to be sure, and the adults in the house were either too busy or unwilling to discuss the subject.</p>
<p>She looked around, in her listless wandering through the shelves, she’d found her way back into a section on divination. She scoffed at the shelves, for once disdainful of books. She’d given up on that subject two years ago, almost. It was very wooly, she’d told her two best friends. Extremely imprecise, as her favorite teacher, Professor Mcgonagall had said. But then, one title caught her eye. Learning the truths which are Hidden, absently she pulled it from the shelf and leafed through the pages.</p>
<p>This was nothing like what Professor Trelawney had taught. That had been all about fortune telling, reading tea leaves and crystal gazing. This book was very different. Spells for looking through walls, hearing across crowded rooms, even one that claimed to allow the caster to move items in another room.</p>
<p>She glanced surreptitiously around the shelves, assuring herself that she was still alone in the room, and settled down in a corner to give the book a more thorough reading. Maybe she would find something in here that would help her protect herself and her parents, and her friends.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“What are you doing Hermione?” The red headed girl asked sitting up in her bed.</p>
<p>Blushing, Hermione looked up. “Sorry Ginny, I didn’t mean to wake you. I wanted to see if I had everything for something I’m planning to try today.”</p>
<p>“What are you trying?”</p>
<p>Hermione looked around the room, as though checking for eavesdroppers. Not that anyone could spy on them here, unless Kreacher were around, but he almost never showed himself before noon. “I found a spell that will allow me to learn everything I need to know, in order to protect the people I care about. It’s a little involved though, and needs a few extra things.” She motioned to the small pile of objects she’d laid out on the floor.</p>
<p>Looking over the collection of things on the floor, Ginny blanched. “Hermione, that looks like you’re setting up a ritual.”</p>
<p>Confused, Hermione tilted her head. “The book said it would take longer than a normal spell. Is there something wrong with that?”</p>
<p>Now it was Ginny’s turn to look around the room, checking for eavesdroppers. Then she lowered her voice into a conspiratorial whisper. “Most rituals are illegal Hermione. I’ve never been quite clear on why though. What is this one meant to do? And how is it done?”</p>
<p>Hermione blinked for a moment. It hadn’t occurred to her that wanting to know what was happening could be illegal. But then, she could guess at why the government wouldn’t want just anyone using magic like this. With the right questions in mind, you could learn state secrets. Fortunately, she wasn’t interested in those. Somewhat shyly, she began to answer Ginny’s question.</p>
<p>“Well, it gives you answers. You have to focus on the questions you want answered as you’re casting the spell, and it will answer them for you. Three candles, a few herbs, and a crystal to help anchor the spellwork and draw energy from around you, to aid in the casting. The spell is in old Celtic, I think. I only know a little of the language so I wasn’t able to completely translate it, but what I was able to understand is what I would expect it to be.”</p>
<p>For a moment, there was a pensive look in Ginny’s eye, then she furrowed her brow. “And you’re sure it will work?”</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. “Yeah, I want to find out more about what’s going on. And if there’s a way I can help, and maybe protect my parents, and all of you.” In a small voice she added softly, “and Harry.”</p>
<p>A small hand reached out and gripped her shoulder. She looked up into warm brown eyes. “We all want to help Harry.” Ginny said softly. “And I want to help too, I want to do anything I can to keep my family safe.” She nodded fiercely, as though she had just come to the most important decision of her young life. “I’ll help. We should see if the boys want in as well. I can almost guarantee that the twins will want in, and I doubt Ron would turn it down either.”</p>
<p>After a moment of hesitation, Hermione nodded. “You’re right. It wouldn’t be right to leave them out, and the book said the effect is stronger with more people involved in the casting.”</p>
<p>“Well then, that’s decided. We should get them involved.” Ginny smiled mischievously. “Shall we go ask them?”</p>
<p>The twins leapt at the opportunity to be involved in anything against the rules, and Ron took only a little persuading. Setting up the ritual was the work of only a few seconds. Candles laid out in a triangle, herbs along the lines between the candles, and set to burn slow. And the crystal in the center.</p>
<p>The casting on the other hand, as none of them knew the language, had to be learned phonetically. Curiously, Ron had the easiest time of it, as he was already accustomed to mimicking sounds he heard. All in all, it took four hours of steady practice before Hermione declared them ready to begin, which they did shortly after the house had grown quiet, so they could be reasonably certain of not being interrupted.</p>
<p>“Ar fud an neamhní tugaimid.” Hermione began the casting.</p>
<p>It went in a circle from her, to Fred, to George, to Ron, to Ginny, and back to Hermione. Each line being spoken by the next.</p>
<p>“Ag lorg an té a bhfuil aithne aige.”</p>
<p>“Tabhair chugainn é, chun go n-iarrfaimid.”</p>
<p>“Tabhair leis go bhféadfar an margadh a dhéanamh.”</p>
<p>“Glaoimid ar gach a bhfuilimid aineolach”</p>
<p>And so it went, round and round, each speaking their line in turn. Four times, five times, six times, they spoke their part, pushing more and more of their magic into the crystal which had begun to glow with the first lines.</p>
<p>As the seventh recitation began, the glow brightened until it was painful to look at, but they could not stop. If the last recitation failed the crystal would explode, possibly killing them all. As George began to speak his part, the glow seemed to become an almost solid thing. As Ron spoke it took shape, what seemed to be arms and legs, then a head grew. A human form, lying prone, if it hadn’t been hovering almost a foot in the air above the floor. As Ginny began her part, the glow ebbed, seeming to be pulled inside the form, and color began to appear in places. Warm pink of flesh, soft brown around the top of the head, and a bright vibrant blue where the eyes should be. Until the light faded completely away and a male form lay on the floor between them, eyes closed, and much to Hermione’s chagrin, completely naked.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Something was wrong, very, very wrong. He had gone to sleep last night on a soft, warm bed. Why then was he waking up on a hard floor? And why were there two of him? Inside his mind two personalities warred for control of one body.</p>
<p>Normally, this would be a simple affair. The one who properly belonged in this body would win, and the second would be forced down. However, the magic which had summoned both body and the second personality intervened. With a nod of understanding, and a promise to fix the circumstances as quickly as possible, the new personality took control and opened his eyes.</p>
<p>He was in an oddly proportioned room, as though it had been added in as an afterthought of the house, and simply tucked into whatever space was available. It was dark, and a bit foreboding, which made him smile inwardly. Gothic was his preferred style. Around him, five people sat, they were young, no more than teenagers. Two girls, three boys. The boys and one of the girls had red hair, while the other girl had incredibly bushy brown hair, and skin to match. Where the red heads were fair of complexion with many freckles, the bushy haired young lady was of much darker complexion. Not quite what he would think of as african american, but more than simply caucasion. Mocha, or what was that word from New Orleans, mulatto. Almost the exact shade of my favorite coffee he thought as he studied her.</p>
<p>His head fell to one side as she gaped at him, apparently surprised to see him there. Around the circle, similar expressions appeared on each of the other faces. Two of the red heads were twins, and as he turned his attention to them their expressions shifted from surprise to mischievous glee.</p>
<p>“Hermione.” One said in an off-hand sort of way.</p>
<p>The second continued the thought. “You didn’t tell us.”</p>
<p>And the first finished. “That we were summoning you a friend.”</p>
<p>The other red haired boy glared at the twins. “She didn’t know this would happen.” He spat at them, then turned to the bushy haired girl. “That’s right, isn’t it? You didn’t know?” He asked her in an almost plaintive voice.</p>
<p>“Of course she didn’t know. She would have told us if she did.” The red haired girl spoke, shooting the boys a meaning laden look.</p>
<p>As he turned to her he caught her glancing down towards his lower body, then away quickly, her face growing red. Confused, he looked down, only then realising that he was dressed only in his birthday suit. A wry grin spread across his lips. “Well, this is curious.” He said, turning slightly to look at each of them in turn. “Can someone perhaps explain how I came to be here?” Then he looked down at himself again, and then motioned to his unclothed form. “And perhaps how I find myself in my,” he paused and poked at his belly, then got a thoughtful expression on his face, as though he were consulting some internal calendar, “sixteen year old body?”</p>
<p>The five shared a look, then turned towards the bushy haired girl.</p>
<p>“Well, umm, you see.” She started, and then was interrupted by one of the twins.</p>
<p>“Just spit it out Hermione. The bloke’s waiting.”</p>
<p>She glared at the twin for a second then continued more confidently. “We cast a spell that was supposed to give us information on what’s going on. It was only meant to tell us things that would help us to protect our friends and families. I don’t know how it brought you here. And what do you mean your sixteen year old body?”</p>
<p>As she spoke the newcomer allowed his attention to wander slightly. Looking around the room, taking in more of the details. When she paused to breathe, he held up a hand. One finger fell to point directly at her. “Hermione.” He said in tones of concentration. Then his hand moved, circling the little group. “Red heads.” His voice fell, as though he were only just aware that he was speaking. “Gothic decoration, but in a victorian style home.” For a moment he seemed to recede into himself, as though searching his memories. Then his eyes widened and he looked around more rapidly. He pointed to the bushy haired girl and spoke in tones of near awe. “Hermione Granger.” Before any of them could respond he turned to the first twin, and moving rapidly around the circle named each of them in turn. “Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley.” Still in tones of respect, but with a look of growing understanding, and partial horror. “And you two, are almost ready to graduate from Hogwarts.” He pointed to the twins. “This is 1995, which is why I’m sixteen.” Then he looked up at the walls, slowly, with a look of apprehension. “And this is Grimmauld Place.” For a moment, an eyeblink really, he stared at nothing, then his face fell and he seemed to curl in on himself. “Oh, fuck me.” He whispered, and clutched at his elbows, seeming to almost hug himself, but falling short of the gesture.</p>
<p>Ron was the first to speak after a long moment of silence. “Blimey, how does he know all that?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure I could have gotten all that just from a few glances around and us sitting here.” Ginny added quietly.</p>
<p>“Well,” Fred spoke reverently, for once seeming to be serious, “the spell was supposed to bring us information.”</p>
<p>Watching his twin carefully, George added. “Maybe it just brought us someone who has the information.”</p>
<p>“The question.” Hermione blurted out. “We had to keep a question in our minds as we cast the spell. What were we all thinking about?”</p>
<p>The five quickly shared looks, blinking back and forth at one another, then slowly, Ron started to speak again. “I was thinking of how we were going to explain this to Harry. What we could tell him so he doesn’t get super mad at us when he’s finally allowed to come join us.”</p>
<p>Fred nodded to his twin then opened his mouth. “We were thinking of how best to get everyone through this mess intact, and still be able to open our shop when it’s over, or even before, in case we needed the money.” George nodded in agreement with his twin, apparently foregoing their usual habit of finishing each other's sentences.</p>
<p>Hermione nodded as though she were beginning to understand what had happened. “I was thinking of what I needed to know in order to protect everyone I care about. You all, Harry, my parents. And maybe a few of the books in the library.” The last she added with a sheepish expression. There was a soft snort from their guest, but he refused to speak.</p>
<p>Slowly they all turned to Ginny, who was blushing. “I, I was thinking of how to keep everyone safe.” She glared at the twins who were grinning at her, and then at Ron who had raised an eyebrow in a look of disbelief. “Okay, I was also thinking about how I could get together with Harry.” She hung her head.</p>
<p>“So I was brought here to help with the war effort?” Their guest intoned in a voice that cracked and groaned like an out of tune organ. “And what do I get out of it, I wonder?”</p>
<p>“Uh, we, uh.” Hermione stuttered</p>
<p>Fred watched her then with a sly grin turned to their guest. “What do you want mate?”</p>
<p>Staring at his lap, he opened his mouth to speak, but Ron broke in first. “How about something to wear. I don’t know about the rest of you but I don’t want to sit here staring at another man’s dong any longer than I have to.”</p>
<p>“Why Ronny-kins.” George cheerfully voiced. “I didn’t know you were staring at all.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, something you want to tell us little brother?” Fred added.</p>
<p>“Shut up.” Ron responded intelligently.</p>
<p>“That is a most effective way of telling them that you are indeed gazing in awe upon my manly body Ron.” The newcomer spoke, with a grin to match the twins. Then he turned and sat in a rather seductive manner, batting his eyes at the youngest male in the room. “Do you like what you see?” he asked, his voice pitched low and husky.</p>
<p>The twins openly guffawed, while Ron grew red. From the corner of his eye, he could see Ginny paling, even as her eyes grew wide, drawn to the curve of his hip. There was a small gasp behind, but from this position he couldn’t see Hermione’s reaction.</p>
<p>“I, uh, no, jus, I.” Ron stuttered then seemed to grab hold of himself and managed to cough out. “I don’t like blokes.” Before backing away forcefully.</p>
<p>The newcomer fell over laughing, and a moment later was joined by the twins. “That was awesome. I haven’t gotten a reaction like that in a long time.” He wheezed out between guffaws.</p>
<p>When he looked up he saw the girls sharing looks of intense confusion and curiosity, which only sent him into further hysterics. Every few moments one of the three would gather some control, then look at the other two and lose it all over again. When at last they had laughed themselves out, the other three had moved and Ron was holding out a slightly worn robe for their guest.</p>
<p>Shrugging he took the robe. “Thanks.” He offered, pulling the robe on.</p>
<p>“You’re awfully comfortable.” Fred began.</p>
<p>“Being naked.” George finished.</p>
<p>“I grew up in a nudist club.” Their guest answered with a shrug, as though that explained anything.</p>
<p>“What’s a nudist club?” Ginny asked before anyone else could. They all turned to their guest expectantly.</p>
<p>Blinking confusedly he stared at them for a moment. “It’s a private club, in which no one wears clothes.” He said slowly, as though speaking to someone with an intelligence challenge. “They exist all over the world. My understanding is that they are more common in Europe than anywhere else. Although I could be misinformed, I guess.”</p>
<p>The twins shared a look that screamed they were going to be looking into where to find such a place. Ron simply looked confused. And the girls shared a look of curiosity.</p>
<p>Then Hermione opened her mouth. “Okay, that’s very interesting. But there’s more important things to worry about right now.”</p>
<p>“Indeed.” The newcomer smiled, his blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. “You want help with information, and how to survive.” He tapped a finger to his lips for a moment, then opened his mouth, and closed it again, a thoughtful expression spreading across his face. For several seconds he stood like that, opening his mouth as though to speak, then closing it again as another thought occurred to him. At last he began to voice his thoughts. “I’ll need to know some things. I have a lot of information, but I can’t be sure what will actually help you, versus what’s just extraneous. And if we stood here long enough to tell you everything I can think of, we'd starve to death, long before I finished. So, let’s start with some background information just to confirm which world this is.”</p>
<p>“Which world?” Fred asked. “You mean you don’t know?”</p>
<p>Their guest smirked at the twin. “There are many possible worlds this could be. Until I know which one it is, what I know is worse than useless. For example, there are worlds in which Hermione and Ron are bitter enemies. Worlds where they have been lovers for a year or so at this point, worlds where they are both homosexual.” He took a breath. “There are worlds where Harry Potter is their best friend, and worlds where he is someone they want dead.” He turned a meaningful look on each of them as they absorbed what he was saying. “Worlds where they are feeding each other love potions while Ginny is doing so with Harry. Even worlds where your mother is the one feeding potions to people. There are worlds where Tom Riddle is your biggest worry, and worlds where he is a small fish in a big ocean. Without knowing what’s going on, I can’t be sure of which world this is, and without that, I can’t know what information will help you, and what will hurt you. So, tell me a story, a story of your time at Hogwarts.” With that he sat down on one of the couches that had been pushed to the side of the room for the ritual and beamed an expectant smile at the five of them.</p>
<p>It took a minute for them to get started, and it was Ginny who did so.</p>
<p>“I, I guess it starts with Ron’s first year. That’s when we met Harry.” She said, then turned to Ron.</p>
<p>“He asked our mum how to get onto the platform. Then I sat with him on the train.”</p>
<p>Fred jumped in. “We met him first, sort of.” He indicated his twin.</p>
<p>“Helped him get his trunk on board.” George offered.</p>
<p>“I met him on the train too.” Hermione sort of half-whispered. “I don’t think I made a good impression. We didn’t become friends until later.”</p>
<p>“At Halloween.” Ron added with a smile for his best female friend. “We saved her from a troll.”</p>
<p>“A troll that wouldn’t have been a problem if you hadn’t insulted me earlier that day.” Hermione added waspishly.</p>
<p>“They lost a bunch of house points that year, helping Hagrid with a dragon problem.” The twins said in unison.</p>
<p>“And almost got expelled for fighting with Malfoy.” Ginny giggled.</p>
<p>“Then we saved the Philosopher’s Stone from You Know Who.” Hermione finished. “That was a crazy year.” She added, then nodded to the twins. “They rescued Harry over the summer.”</p>
<p>“Flew dad’s car all the way across the country.” Ron smiled broadly. “That was a trip.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, had to pull bars off his window and everything.” Fred chuckled at the memory.</p>
<p>“Even got to practice our muggle lockpicking.” George added.</p>
<p>“He came to stay with us.” Ginny grinned. “I kind of made a fool of myself.”</p>
<p>“Elbow in the butter dish.” Hermione nudged the younger girl.</p>
<p>“I remember that. Fred and I couldn’t stop laughing for a week over that one.” Fred commented, jostling his twin.</p>
<p>“That was the year the Chamber was opened.” Hermione said, frowning, and the jovial mood vanished.”</p>
<p>“Enemies of the heir, beware.” Ron said in a sullen voice. “That was the theme for the year. Someone wrote it on the wall.”</p>
<p>“You mean I did.” Ginny said sadly, lightly slapping her brother’s arm.</p>
<p>Fred and George both wrapped their arms around their sister. “It wasn’t really you Gin.” They said in unison.</p>
<p>“A bunch of people were petrified before we figured out what was happening.” Hermione commented, trying to move the story forward.</p>
<p>“You mean you figured it out. Harry and I found that page in your hand a month later.” Ron added, sounding a little disgusted.</p>
<p>“You still stopped it.” Hermione offered kindly.</p>
<p>“Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.” Ginny said quietly, stopping the others, who had been about to start bickering. “That’s what Tom made me write on the wall next.”</p>
<p>Ron was blinking back tears as he looked at his sister, but he plucked up his courage and finished the year. “Harry and I took Lockhart down into the Chamber. Lockhart turned out to be a fraud and tried to obliviate us, but the spell backfired and he wiped himself instead. There was a cave-in though, and Harry had to go on alone.”</p>
<p>“No one’s really sure of the details, because Harry doesn’t like to talk about it, and Ginny was unconscious for most of it. But we know he killed the basilisk that had been petrifying people and somehow beat the heir, who was a spirit that had been possessing Ginny.” Hermione said all this very quickly, as though by doing so she could make it less impactful.</p>
<p>“We went to Egypt that summer.” George said.</p>
<p>“Good days those were.” Fred added.</p>
<p>“You tried to lock Percy in a tomb.” Ginny laughed, hiding the pain she was still feeling about being possessed.</p>
<p>“Harry ran away, and spent most of the summer at the Leaky Cauldron.” Ron piped, wanting to get past Egypt before anything he had done could be brought up.</p>
<p>“That was the year Sirius broke out.” Hermione said into a momentary silence, as they all considered how to continue.</p>
<p>“Yeah, there wasn’t really a whole lot that happened that year, other than Harry getting the map and meeting Sirius.” Ron said, scratching his head.</p>
<p>Ginny looked up at their guest, acknowledging his existence for the first time since beginning the tale. “Do you know about Sirius Black?”</p>
<p>Their guest smiled and nodded, then motioned for them to continue.</p>
<p>“Then last year.” Hermione said, sounding worried. “The triwizard tournament.”</p>
<p>“Harry was chosen as a fourth Champion.” George said, patting the bushy haired girl on the shoulder.</p>
<p>“And our brother.” Fred motioned to Ron. “Made a right prat of himself.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I apologized.” Ron spat at his brother.</p>
<p>“Harry won, even though he was the youngest.” Ginny continued the tale. “But, it wasn’t the end anyone expected.”</p>
<p>“He was taken by portkey to a graveyard.” Hermione took up the telling. “Cedric Diggory was killed, and Harry’s blood was used to bring You Know Who back to life.”</p>
<p>“That was just a couple weeks ago.” Ron added, looking over to their guest who was still seated, quietly smiling.</p>
<p>“Hmmm.” He stroked his chin thoughtfully for a moment. “Well, that all sounds pretty cannon, so let’s assume that’s the case for now. I can adjust later if I learn more. Until then, let’s move onto the next question. What exactly do you want?” He held up a hand before anyone could speak. “Broad category first, we can get more specific later if we need to. Who’s idea was it to cast the spell that brought me here?”</p>
<p>“Mine.” Hermione raised her hand.</p>
<p>“Okay, then we start with you. What did you want to get out of casting that spell?”</p>
<p>“I want a way to keep my family and friends safe.” She answered, looking around at her friends, all of whom were nodding enthusiastically.</p>
<p>“All of you feel the same?” He asked, and receiving nods all around, he nodded. “Alright then. Are Sirius and Remus in the house?”</p>
<p>Several blinks were the only response for a moment, until the twins answered in unison. “Yes, should we get them?”</p>
<p>“Yes, very important. In fact, different jobs for each of you. Twins, Sirius and Remus, get them, quietly.” The two shared a grin and bounded out of the room. Chuckling he turned to the others. “Ron, I need a newspaper. Any paper will do, can you find one for me?”</p>
<p>Ron blinked in confusion, then nodded slowly. “Sure.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” He waved gently for Ron to go and turned to his next target. “Ginny.” He whispered softly and rose from the couch, crossing the room swiftly. He took her hand in his, and gently covered it with his own. “Dear, sweet, beautiful Ginny.” He whispered gazing into the girl’s eyes. “Will you grant me the greatest gift it is possible to give, to a man in my position?” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ron, who had not yet made it out of the room, turn to watch. Ginny pinked a little as he continued. “Would you be so kind, dear, gentle Ginny, as to get me something to eat?” Ron snorted, Hermione choked, and Ginny burst out laughing.</p>
<p>In lieu of words the red haired girl nodded and strode from the room, pushing Ron ahead of her.</p>
<p>Chuckling the guest turned to the last person in the room. “Hermione, you get what is possibly the most important job yet. Do you have pen and paper?” She looked stunned and he added. “I might need to take some notes in a bit, and as you might guess,” he gestured down to himself, “I’m kind of lacking. Regular pen and paper though, I have no experience with quill and parchment.”</p>
<p>Hermione smiled sadly at her guest and shook her head. “I don’t, I’m sorry. I haven’t bothered with muggle paper since first year. I wanted to fully integrate into my new world, and I couldn’t get there if I kept going back to what I was used to. Professor Lupin might, though.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll ask him when he gets here then. Thanks anyway.”</p>
<p>It was a few minutes of waiting before the others returned. Oddly, it was Ginny and Ron that came back first. Bringing with them a tray of sandwiches and a pitcher of a thick orange liquid that turned out to be the fabled pumpkin juice of the Potter verse. After a few silent tastes, the guest decided it was acceptable and tucked in to a quick meal as the others settled down with sandwiches of their own to wait for the twins and two adults.</p>
<p>They were just finishing when the door opened to reveal a tall slightly shaggy looking dark haired man in his mid thirties, followed by a second man, with short sandy brown hair, and several scars across his face. The twins followed in behind them, looking a little sheepish.</p>
<p>The two adults glared around at the teens, except for the newcomer who they seemed to be ignoring for the moment.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” Fred said to the others.</p>
<p>“We had to tell them what happened to get them to come.” George added.</p>
<p>“Someone explain to me why you all thought it was a good idea to mess around with magic you didn’t fully understand, and that most likely came from the library in this house.” Sirius was seething. “A library I warned you was full of things you didn’t want to mess with.”</p>
<p>“I did.” Hermione stepped forward. “I found a spell that would tell us things. I didn’t know it would summon a person. I thought it would just write it down or something.”</p>
<p>Sirius turned a withering glare on the girl and she shrank. “And you decided to attempt the spell, without talking to anyone else about it, and without supervision.” He said coldly. “And now, because of your impatience, we have someone in the house that we know nothing about.”</p>
<p>Lupin lay a hand on Sirius’ shoulder. “For all we know Hermione,” he said in a soft, gentle voice, “this person could be a death eater.”</p>
<p>“He didn’t have the mark.” Ron piped in, then shrank back quickly as two pairs of angry eyes turned on him. “He didn’t.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, and he showed up naked.” Fred interjected, ignoring when the two men turned their baleful look upon him. “So we would have seen it if it were there.”</p>
<p>“Does veritaserum work on non-magicals?” A voice asked from near the couch, where the visitor was standing. “And for that matter, is it harmful to them?”</p>
<p>Remus broke the silence caused by that question. “As far as I know, it is not harmful to anyone, and works on everyone. Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“I volunteer to be dosed with it and questioned.” The visitor responded blandly.</p>
<p>Sirius blinked, then chuckled. “Well, you don’t see that everyday. Do you know what veritaserum does then?”</p>
<p>“I do, though I don’t know how long the effect lasts.”</p>
<p>Remus answered. “About two hours, normally. And if you are serious, we have some.”</p>
<p>The visitor spread his arms. “I am at your disposal, there is one thing I ask first though. A name, it is best for everyone if the one this body normally carries is not revealed, and my own would be meaningless in this world.”</p>
<p>“Your own?” Asked Fred.</p>
<p>“This world?” Echoed Remus.</p>
<p>The visitor smiled. “A long story, one that should perhaps wait for the veritaserum. In the meantime if you are unwilling to provide me with a name, I shall have to choose one for myself.”</p>
<p>Sirius held up a hand. “Worry about names later, let’s deal with the important things first.” He tapped a foot for a moment, considering, then nodded. “Okay, follow me.” He turned and left the room. After a brief shared look, the teens followed, and Remus brought up the rear, keeping all of them in sight.</p>
<p>Sirius led them to an office where he motioned for them to seat themselves in comfortable arm chairs and produced a small vial of a clear liquid. After seating himself, the visitor obligingly stuck out his tongue. Shaking his head bemusedly, Sirius leaned forward and dropped three drops onto the waiting tongue, then sat himself on the remaining chair and waited for the potion to take effect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translation of the ritual...</p><p>Ar fud an neamhní tugaimid                     ---  Across the void we seek<br/>Ag lorg an té a bhfuil aithne aige.             ---  Looking for the one who knows<br/>Tabhair chugainn é, chun go n-iarrfaimid   ---  Bring him to us, as we seek<br/>Tabhair leis go bhféadfar an margadh a dhéanamh  ---  As our knowledge is lacking<br/>Glaoimid ar gach a bhfuilimid aineolach  ---  We need the one who knows</p><p>Obviously not a "proper" translation, but as close as I could get for what I wanted. If you were wondering, yes, they mispronounced a few words.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the veritaserum was working, several of the gathering started to clamor for their questions to be answered first. Sirius quieted them with a bang from his wand.</p><p>“First question, most important. To whom are you loyal?” Sirius asked, glaring everyone else into silence.</p><p>“To myself.” The stranger answered. “I do not yet know anyone else in this world to be loyal to. Though, the twins, and Hermione, could get there the easiest.”</p><p>“Why us?” the twins asked together.</p><p>“I like to laugh, and the pranks I am aware of that you have played, amuse me greatly.” He said with a smirk.</p><p>“And me?” Hermione asked in a small voice.</p><p>“You brought me here, where there is a chance I can do magic. Also you’re quite beautiful, your hair is a glorious tangle of curls I want to run my hands through, and your skin is almost the exact shade of my favorite coffee, I kind of wonder if it tastes as good as it looks. I’ve been thinking of licking you since I got here.”</p><p>“Okay, enough of that.” Remus cut the explanation off. </p><p>“Sorry, sometimes you get more than you wanted with veritaserum.” Sirius apologised. Then, noting the growing red of Ron’s face, decided to push forward and get on to the next point. “What do you plan to do, now that you’re here?”</p><p>“I haven’t had time to make any plans yet. I need to learn more about what’s going on, and what is wanted from me, before I can do that. Later tonight, after you’ve all satisfied your curiosities, I’ll meditate for a while and see what I can work out.”</p><p>Ginny, being a little impatient, barged in with a question of her own. “What do you know about Harry?”</p><p>A smile wafted across the guests face. “A lot, though which things are accurate, is currently beyond my knowledge. Though I am reasonably certain that he should be brought here as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Why?” Sirius asked before anyone else could speak.</p><p>“I assume he is at Privet Drive with his aunt and uncle?” When several people nodded that he was correct, he continued. “Petunia Dursley, when she found Harry on her doorstep, decided that she was pleased to have a house elf to serve her. I would guess that she heard Lilly talking about them once, or perhaps they actually had a conversation, and Petunia always wanted one. So she turned her nephew into one. He lived in a cupboard for ten years, until his Hogwarts letter arrived, and Petunia and Vernon got the idea that they might be being watched.”</p><p>“Cupboard?” Sirius whimpered, cutting off the explanation.</p><p>“What do you mean, he lived in a cupboard?” Remus asked, laying a hand on Sirius’ shoulder to calm him.</p><p>“I mean that the Dursley’s put Harry Potter in a cupboard, and tried to forget that he existed. And when they couldn’t, they gave him every chore in the house to do. Then encouraged Dudley to beat him black and blue every chance he got. They would never hit him themselves, that would be illegal. But they could pass off Dudley’s abuse as roughhousing.”</p><p>“Stop.” Remus commanded, watching Sirius, who was growing redder by the moment.</p><p>“I’ll kill them Mooney. I swear I will.” Sirius said in a cold, angry voice.</p><p>“That would be foolish, and would fail miserably to help Harry.” Their guest commented dryly. “If you want to help him, simply bring him here. I would recommend getting Nymphadora Tonks to do so, the next time she’s sent to watch him. Have her stun the Dursley’s and grab Harry, along with all of his things and bring him directly here. Although, very important. Don’t tell the headmaster, he’ll shoot down that plan.”</p><p>“Hey that reminds me.” Ron said, cutting off the twins who had opened their mouths to ask something. “Why doesn’t Dumble?”</p><p>“Stop!” The guest threw out a hand as though to cover Ron’s mouth, but the boy had stopped speaking anyway. “Don’t say that name, or the other one.”</p><p>“Why?” Several people asked at once.</p><p>“During the last war against Tom Riddle, a taboo was placed on the name that psycho chose for himself.” Sirius and Remus both gasped, the teens looked at them in confusion. “A taboo immediately informs those connected to it, that the forbidden word was spoken, by whom, and where. It also shatters protective spells placed around them. The only one I know it doesn’t break, is the fidelius. I believe the headmaster may have done the same with his name, as it is possible that it may also convey what is spoken around the forbidden name. Which would explain how the old man constantly knows things he shouldn’t.”</p><p>Sirius and Remus exchanged a look, as the teens sat in shock, their jaws hanging open.</p><p>“That would actually explain a lot.” Remus said slowly, as though he were tasting the words for their veracity.</p><p>“He always told us not to be afraid of saying the name.” Sirius whispered. He looked up into Remus' eyes. “Do you think he knew?”</p><p>“I don’t know Padfoot. I want to say no, but.”</p><p>“But he always seemed to know everything.” Sirius nodded.</p><p>“Before the war got really bad, they were calling him You Know Who, and He Who Must Not be Named. It seems to me that the common person on the street figured it out.” The guest commented.</p><p>Remus and Sirius blanched, and Hermione choked.</p><p>When the other teens looked to Hermione for an explanation, she gave it to them. “If the average person can figure it out. Then why could the smartest man of the century not. And if he did, why did he then encourage those loyal to him to continue saying something he knew would get them killed?”</p><p>Sirius choked back a sob. “Almost every Order Member back then died in their own home.” Then he broke, and was sobbing in Remus’ arms.</p><p>Remus answered the question gleaming in the eyes of the teens staring at the two men. “Including Sirius' fiance, Marlene.”</p><p>Sensing a need to move forward, and give Sirius a chance to collect himself. Fred nudged Ron, and motioned for him to finish the question he had been going to ask. Nodding, Ron turned back to the guest. “Why doesn’t the headmaster want Harry to know what’s going on?”</p><p>“Because Tom Riddle has a backdoor into Harry’s mind. Anything Harry knows, there is a chance that Tom can discover.”</p><p>Sirius looked up from where his head had been cradled against Remus’ chest. Along with everyone else, he had a look of utter horror.</p><p>George surprised them all by asking the obvious question. “Is there a way to close the door?”</p><p>“I think so, but you’d have to ask an expert to be sure.”</p><p>“What expert?” Sirius asked when it was clear no further answer was coming.</p><p>“I am uncertain, though I would start with Bill Weasley. Assuming he is a Gringotts’ Curse Breaker in this world.”</p><p>“Curse Breaker.” Remus said carefully. “That makes sense, such a back door would have to be a curse of some kind.”</p><p>“What about a healer?” Hermione asked. “I mean, if it has to do with a person?”</p><p>“That too is possible, but less likely I think. At any rate, one would expect Madame Pomfrey to have found it if a healer could. Although she may simply lack the skill, or not have done a deep enough scan. Or she might have been ordered not to.”</p><p>Again, the entire room stared at their guest in horror. The idea that Madame Pomfrey would withhold information was not one they were comfortable with. That she may not be skilled enough, was also scary, but less so, as she was a school mediwitch rather than a full healer at a magical hospital.</p><p>Ron wanted to lighten the mood so he turned to the twins. “You two looked like you had something to ask.” He said.</p><p>They shared a look and shrugged. “It can wait.” They said together. At everyone’s incredulous looks, Fred added. “It isn’t really important, and it seems there are other things to worry about.”</p><p>Sirius nodded at that explanation. “Well, Nymphadora won’t be here again until tomorrow, and if I go to get Harry, while he’d probably find it amusing. I’d risk being caught, and that could ruin everything. So I’ll wait. Is there anything else really important that we need tonight?”</p><p>“You said you’d be able to help us?” Hermione turned to their guest again.</p><p>“I can.” He responded, then held up a hand. “I will need to consider what you’ve told me, maybe read a few newspapers to get a more complete view of the situation. Then sift through what I know for those nuggets that will be of use to you. Plus it sounds like different things are important to each of you. So I would recommend that each of you make a list of things you want, and we meet separately to discuss them. That way no one is wasting time sitting around listening to someone else’s wants and needs.” He smiled at the bushy haired girl. “Sleep on it, come back tomorrow with a fresh head, and a list of what you’re looking for.”</p><p>“Our guest is right.” Remus said. “It’s late, and we all need rest. Go on, to bed with all of you. I’ll get Sirius tucked back in.” He turned to the newcomer. “Since we never got a name for you, let’s call you Star for now. I’ll get a camp bed for you, you can share with me and Sirius.”</p><p>The now named Star raised both fists in a thumbs up gesture and planted his knuckles together, which drew odd looks from everyone. He chuckled. “Sorry, American gesture from back home. Doubt it will have caught on here. I’ll follow you Remus.”</p><p>***</p><p>As Star laid down to rest, he closed his eyes, and drew towards himself the mental impression of the other in his head. In a blink, he found himself sat in a pleasant room, on a comfortable chair, facing a younger version of himself.</p><p>“So, finally came to talk huh?” The younger one said.</p><p>“If you were watching, then you know it’s the first chance I’ve really had. Beyond a couple of quick questions.”</p><p>“Yeah, like how old I am. I caught some of it, but I was also ranting, so I missed bits. Like, how did this happen?”</p><p>The older smirked. “I’d think that would be one you’d pay attention to.” He held up a hand. “Magic, do you know about that?”</p><p>“Just what I’ve read in fantasy books. Always been fascinated with the idea though.”</p><p>“Yeah me too.”</p><p>“Not surprising, considering we’re basically the same person, even if you are older.”</p><p>The elder shrugged. “Different worlds, different timelines. Might help us in this instance though. I already have a theory on how to get us separated. Though I have no idea how to implement it.”</p><p>“Share.” The younger commanded, trying not to sound too imperious.</p><p>The older smirked again. “Make me a new body, transfer my consciousness to it. Which would leave you free to return to your life.”</p><p>The younger scowled. “Works in theory. How long will it take?”</p><p>“No clue.” The elder shrugged. “We’ll have to ask the wizards for help with that. Don’t even know if this body can do magic or not. Though, since you don’t know about it, I’d guess not.”</p><p>The younger sighed and looked off to one side. “Yeah, you’re probably right. That sucks, really. I’d rather like to be able to do magic.”</p><p>“Yeah me too.” The elder responded. “But, if there’s a way to make me a new body, there might be a way to give you magic while we’re at it. And in either case, I’m going to make sure that you get rewarded for your trouble.”</p><p>“Rewarded how?”</p><p>“Well, magic if it’s possible. And in either case, money. Sirius is rich. Hermione is the daughter of two dentists. Harry might be rich as well, I’m not sure yet. And there’s this wonderful stuff called, oh damn, what is it? It’s, it’s right on the tip of my brain. Felix Felicis, also known as liquid luck. Take a dose of it and everything goes your way for as long as it lasts. Pick a day when the lottery is going to draw, take a dose that will last until after the drawing, then go get a ticket. Poof, millionaire.”</p><p>The younger’s eyes widened. “That works.” He said. “When can this happen?”</p><p>“Well it takes six months to brew the stuff. And you can’t buy a lottery ticket until you turn eighteen. So, a little while.”</p><p>The younger slumped a little. “Oh, right. Eighteen. Well, at least that gives me time to plan.”</p><p>“We should get some sleep right now. In the morning, I’ll start working out getting me a new body, and getting you back home.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey.” Remus' voice filled the room as the first rays of the sun peeked through the window the following morning.</p><p>A low groan came from the pile of blankets on the bed, followed by a groggy sounding Sirius. “Too early. Go back to sleep Mooney.”</p><p>“No can do Padfoot.” Was Remus’ cheerful reply. Which resulted in a second groggy voice from the second camp bed in the room.</p><p>“I’m with Padfoot. Another hour or two, maybe even five.”</p><p>“Sorry Star, but we have a lot to do today. And none of it is going to get done if we spend all morning lounging. So, up you get.”</p><p>Sirius' voice floated out from the now higher pile of blankets. Apparently he was hiding from his best friend in the hope that he would go away. “I vote we tie him down, gag him, and go back to sleep.”</p><p>Star chuckled briefly. “Won’t work. By the time we actually manage to get him caught, we’ll be awake, and the entire effort would become pointless.”</p><p>“Damn, didn’t think of that. Tonight then. We tie him down before sleep.”</p><p>“Agreed, I guess that means we have to get up now though, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Remus replied brightly. “It does Star, well reasoned. Come on, get up.”</p><p>The two still sleepy males dragged themselves upward from the realm of dreams, blinking the sleep from their eyes and sharing a look that promised retribution for the cheerful man that had dared to rouse them.</p><p>“Okay, we’re up. Now what?” Sirius asked, a bit caustically.</p><p>“And where is the coffee?” Star added.</p><p>“I’m not sure if we have coffee.” Remus replied with a frown, then shot a questioning look at Sirius. Who shook his head, then groaned. “Nope, we do have tea though. And I can have it ready in a jiffy, just as soon as you get down to the kitchen.”</p><p>Remus received two almost identical glares for his trouble. But the sleepy men hauled themselves up from their beds and began to dress for the day.</p><p>In the kitchen, Remus was true to his word and had tea hot and ready in short order, and his companions began to resemble humans at last.</p><p>As they were enjoying their morning brew, Star still complaining good naturedly over the lack of coffee, a new person came into the kitchen. A somewhat short, slightly pudgy woman, with bright auburn hair. She immediately pushed Remus out of the way and began preparing breakfast.</p><p>“Good morning all.” She called brightly as she pulled packs of bacon and eggs from the cupboards, and waved her wand to heat the skillet. “How many eggs would you like, Sirius? Remus?” She turned to look at the two men and finally took notice of the extra person at the table. “Oh, and. Hello?” She shot a curious look at the adults. “We haven’t met, I’m Molly Weasley, and you are?”</p><p>Star raised a hand in a sloppy sort of salute. “Morning Molly. I am currently nameless, though Remus is calling me Star. We’re still working that out. I’m a newcomer, and for the moment, I have no idea what my place is in the household. I think Sirius and I are going to discuss that after breakfast, although I suspect, it will have something to do with cleaning the house up, and fighting the war. It’s a pleasure to meet you, and I look forward to meeting you properly, once I have a name.”</p><p>Molly blinked in confusion then smiled. “I’m sure it will all work out soon dear. Would you like some breakfast?”</p><p>“I would love some breakfast, and I shall call you goddess for a day if you are making it.”</p><p>That got the biggest smile from Molly Weasley that Sirius or Remus had ever seen, and she turned back to the sizzling skillet, humming as she began to cook. As one, they turned expressions of awe on their new friend.</p><p>After a moment, Remus leaned over and whispered in his ear. “I think you may have just taken the first step in becoming a Marauder.”</p><p>Star smirked at the man in response.</p><p>A heartbeat later, Sirius leaned in to add his thought. “You’ll need to prank someone though.”</p><p>“I’ll handle that, after I’m awake.” He smirked at Sirius as well.</p><p>Molly was just handing out plates of bacon, eggs, and toast, when the other teens arrived.</p><p>While discussion was attempted over breakfast, it kept being interrupted by various events. Such as Molly insisting that everyone wash their hands before eating. The twins “accidentally” pouring salt over Ron’s plate. Hermione dropping a book she’d brought to the table. And so on.</p><p>Having started first, and having the fewest issues, Sirius, Remus, and Star finished first. When they rose, Star held up a hand as the other teens began to hurl questions at him. “Later, I need to talk with these two first. Come find me in the library after you finish.” And he motioned for Sirius to lead the way out of the kitchen.</p><p>Settling back in the same office they had shared the night before, Sirius took up the questioning again. “So, about this name thing. What’s wrong with the one you already have?”</p><p>For a long moment, Star simply stared at the man, then he nodded and began speaking. “I was brought here by a magic none of you understand. Which tells me that none of you know how to send me back.” Sirius sort of half shrugged, half nodded, and Star continued. “On top of that, this,” he motioned to his body, “is not my body. I went to sleep a forty year old, now I’m in a sixteen year old body. And there are two people in here.” He tapped the side of his head. “The person who belongs to this body, and me. The best I can guess is that whatever magic it was that brought me here, couldn’t bring my body as well. So instead it grabbed the me from this world and stuffed me inside. Which as you can imagine, is not a happy thing for the other me.”</p><p>Sirius and Remus exchanged horrified looks, but were unable to speak. They simply nodded.</p><p>“So, that name is already in use. There’s no sense in taking the chance of having my actions attributed to a young man who has nothing to do with them. And the kind thing to do, is to get him back home to his family and friends, who are no doubt already missing him, as quickly as possible.”</p><p>“I agree.” Remus held up a hand. “But how do we do that? I don’t know of any way to separate you. And what happens to the extra person?”</p><p>“I was thinking we make me a new body, transfer me into it, and send my younger self back home.”</p><p>They blinked several times, then looked at each other, then back at Star, and blinked some more. Eventually, Sirius found his voice. “That sounds great. Except I have no idea how to do it.”</p><p>“Damn, I was afraid of that. And I can only think of one person who might have the knowledge base needed, and be willing to help.”</p><p>“Who?” They asked together, then smiled at one another.</p><p>“Nicholas Flammell.”</p><p>There was a stunned silence as the two thought that over.</p><p>“You’re probably right, but I thought he was dead.” Remus said slowly after a minute of thought.</p><p>“That’s the story. However, I wonder how long someone would really last if they were willing to give up on life so easily.”</p><p>“Ron and Hermione said the Stone was destroyed.” Sirius commented, with a questioning look.</p><p>“Yep, that was the story told to Harry. By the headmaster.” A look of understanding crossed both men’s faces. “Personally, I think he either went into hiding, or changed his name and possibly moved countries. I rather doubt that someone who made it to nearly seven hundred years would just pass on quietly. And even if the Stone was destroyed, he’s the one that made it in the first place. He can just make another. Assuming that the Stone is actually the source of his longevity to begin with. Which, I personally doubt. It would make more sense for the Stone to be a decoy.” He waved a hand off to one side. “Hey, look over here. Nice shiny Stone, it’s pretty.” Then closed his other hand into a tight fist. “Don’t look over here, this is not important.”</p><p>A blank look stole over Sirius' face. “Like we did with Peter.” He stated in a voice devoid of emotion.</p><p>“Exactly.” Star pointed to him. “Which begs the question. Can we get in touch with him?”</p><p>Remus nodded slowly. “If you’re right, and he’s still alive. It might take some doing, but, yeah.”</p><p>“And if anyone would know how to help with this problem. He would.” Sirius agreed.</p><p>“Great, now we just need to.” Star stopped and sniffed the air. “Do you smell that?”</p><p>“Smell what?” Sirius and Remus asked together. Then turned and sniffed themselves. “Smells normal.” They agreed in unison.</p><p>Star sniffed again. “It smells like.” He stood and began slowly walking toward the wall. “It’s almost.” He sniffed again, then snorted. “Too much dust.” He approached very close and leaned toward the wall, until his nose was nearly against it, then he inhaled deeply, his head sliding along the surface, almost like a dog would when learning a new smell. “It’s, I think it’s.” He reached up and ran a finger down the the wall, then rubbed it against his thumb and sniffed closely. Then to the men’s curiosity he stuck his tongue out and tasted whatever was on his finger. A moment later he spat and whirled around.</p><p>“Out, Out now. Get everyone out of the house. Go to the Burrow. Someone will have to take me along, I’m not magical.” The two sat there staring at him in shock. He leaned forward reaching out as though to push them and fairly screamed. “GO!”</p><p>Catching the fear in his voice they moved. Diving from their chairs they rushed the door, and flew down the stairs. Along the way, they ran into a small wrinkly creature with batlike ears, and large round watery blue eyes, and beside it, sniffing at its ankles, was a large orange fur ball. Between one step and the next, Star leaned down and scooped the little being into his arms without breaking stride. At once the thing began to struggle, but Star leaned over and seemed to whisper something in the thing’s ear, and it went still. A heartbeat later it clicked its fingers and the furball appeared in its arms. This drew a confused look from Sirius, but at Star’s renewed, “MOVE!” He continued running down the stairs, thinking he would get an explanation later.</p><p>Fortunately the Weasleys had not yet left the kitchen. When the two men barged into the room in a state of near panic Molly jumped, Arthur rose drawing his wand, and was echoed by his children, while Hermione ducked behind the others, holding the book she had still been reading protectively.</p><p>Remus went directly to the fireplace and threw a handful of powder into it, calling out loudly, “The Burrow.” The flames rose a bright green, and he stepped through. Sirius stopped and pointed to the flames. “We need to go.” He barked, but the room seemed to simply stare at him in confusion.</p><p>A heartbeat behind him, Star burst through the door. “Why are you all still here.” He waved frantically toward the fire. “Go, Go, GO!” He bellowed at them, and caught in the near panic, they too, moved.</p><p>Arthur went through first, followed by the twins. Molly was the last of the Weasleys, then Sirius grabbed Star and took him through.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Out, out, to the lawn. Move people, move!” Arriving at the Burrow had not calmed the newcomer in the slightest, and he nearly shoved the entire group out the door in his haste.</p><p>When they were all outside he tore the shirt off his back and glared around. “Strip!” He yelled at them. “Off, come on.” When they continued to hesitate he screamed again. “Do It!”</p><p>Once more his near panic infected the others, and soon everyone was rapidly peeling out of whatever clothing they had on. As the last tatters of cloth fell to the ground the stranger turned to Remus. “Aguamenti! Water spells, up. We need a rain shower. Everyone who can, do it now! Also, soap, if you can, add soap!”</p><p>A moment later a half dozen wands pointed to the sky and a shower of water and soap fell onto the gathered adults and teens.</p><p>Star immediately began rubbing the soap into his hair and across his skin, then yelled once more. “Scrub people, scrub! Get clean now!”</p><p>Still affected they did as he instructed. Had anyone been watching they would surely have wondered at the sight of four adults and six teens standing in the middle of the yard scrubbing themselves red in a magical rainstorm. Fortunately, no one was watching, save those that had come from Grimmauld Place.</p><p>After several minutes of frantic washing, Star began to calm and after catching sudsy water in his mouth, choked out. “Ugh, that tastes horrible.” Then he did it again, and motioned for the others to do likewise.</p><p>Looking incredulous, several did so, but most refrained, until Star yelled at them once more. “DO It!” When they had all washed their mouths out, he called for plain water to replace the soap and began rinsing, both outside and in, while motioning for the others to copy him.</p><p>At last he dropped his head, spitting out the last of the water, and waved for the wands to be lowered. With a sigh of relief the adults, plus the twins did so, and everyone promptly sat on the soggy ground.</p><p>After a minute of catching their breath, and coming down from the panic induced hysteria, Remus turned to Star. “So, would you like to tell us what that was about?”</p><p>For a long moment, Star stared at the man, then let out a long sigh. “In the mid sixteen hundreds, if I remember correctly. A german company introduced a new fabric dye.”</p><p>“That’s very interesting, but what does it have to do with what just happened?” Molly stated sharply.</p><p>Star held up a hand. “I’m explaining that. This dye was hailed as the brightest, most vibrant green that had yet been seen. As far as I know, it has not yet been matched. It was named, emerald green, for its gem-like quality.”</p><p>Several almost angry looks were being directed at him, but he continued on. “This dye quickly made its way around the world, being bought up by wealthy and influential families.”</p><p>“Like the Blacks.” Sirius intoned.</p><p>“Yes, I recognised it in your office.”</p><p>“Okay, so why did you have us all run here? What is it deadly?” Arthur asked, smiling amusedly.</p><p>“Actually, yes. It’s made with arsenic.” Dumbfounded faces stared at him in horror. “It took centuries for anyone to put it together with shortened life spans, early deaths, a sudden spike in infant mortality rates. It gets into the air and you breathe it in. It kills you slowly.”</p><p>“And we were all.” Ron choked, looking green.</p><p>“Probably not the only thing in that house we shouldn’t be breathing now I’m thinking about it.” Star ran a hand over his face, then looked at Sirius. “Sirius, when was that house built?”</p><p>The poor man blinked and stared for several seconds before he shook his head and answered. “1647, Construction began in April, was finished in August.” He said, as though reading from a textbook. Clearly something he had learned by rote, most likely as a child.</p><p>Star snorted, and dropped his head. “If you have anything, spell, potion, whatever, that can purge harmful substances from the body, we all need it. Everyone who has set foot in that house actually.”</p><p>“What, why?” Molly sounded frightened.</p><p>“Simple answer. Bad stuff in the walls. Long answer takes a minute. Built that long ago, they would have used materials which have since been found to be harmful in various ways. I’d wager there are lead pipes in the walls?” He looked to Sirius.</p><p>“Yeah,” the dog man nodded, “for the gas lights. Not that we use gas, or ever did, as far as I know.”</p><p>Star nodded sharply. “Yeah, and lead gets in the air. Builds up the body. Blocks passages in the brain, causing madness.” He pointed both pointer fingers at Sirius. “The Black madness, I’d guess that most members of the family have spent time in that house?”</p><p>Looking stricken, Sirius nodded slowly.</p><p>“Yep, the inbreeding didn’t help any, I’m sure. But lead has been proven to cause all kinds of mental problems. Even from small exposure.”</p><p>There was a gasp from the Weasley matriarch. “I’ll, umm,”</p><p>“Floo madame Pomfrey, Molly dear.” Arthur said in a soft voice. “Ask her for as many purging potions as she can spare.” He gave her a gentle nudge towards the house. After a second of indecision she nodded firmly and rose to rush off towards the house, and the floo.</p><p>“There’s probably more but.” Star paused to run a hand down his face again. “There’s no use worrying about it right now. We need to get cleaned out, then we need to go do a little shopping. Then we can head back in there and see what we’re dealing with.”</p><p>Sirius reached out and laid a hand on Star’s shoulder. “Worst case, what will we need to do?”</p><p>Star seemed to think heavily for several heartbeats, then frowned. “Worst case? To make it usable?” At Sirius’ nod he continued. “Tear out everything inside. The walls, the struts, supports, everything. Rebuild entirely. But, we won’t know for sure until we’ve done some research. Given the location, timing, we’ll need to go to the city planning commission. Or whatever it's called here. They’ll have the information we need.”</p><p>“Speaking of things we need.” Remus cut them off. “Purging potion is rather unpleasant, and it takes a day for it to run its course. Are you sure we need it?”</p><p>Star held in a chuckle and stared at the man. “Well, I’d say it's each individual's choice. So, you tell me. Which would you rather have? A day of unpleasantness now, or thirty or forty years less to live?”</p><p>The twins summed up everyone’s answer to that, as they rose to their feet saying. “Let’s get some purging potion.” And raced each other to the house.</p><p>After a moment of silence, everyone else rose and followed.</p><p>***</p><p>It took less than an hour for the message to be sent out to every Order member that under no circumstance was anyone to set foot in Grimmauld Place. After which, just to be sure, Sirius donned a bubble head and flooed back to close the wards, thus preventing entry. Then just over two hours to get the required doses of purging potion. They almost missed one for Kreacher, until Star reminded them of his presence. Much to everyone’s surprise, Kreacher downed the potion without complaint, and promptly had the second worst time of all of them. </p><p>Unfortunately, the ingredients were harmful to felines, so one could not be given to Crookshanks, instead the cat was sent to a magical veterinarian, who promised to have him good as new in a couple of days</p><p>The potion, as Remus explained it to the teens, worked its way through the body, reading the cells along the way to learn what was good for the body, and what wasn’t. It would then force anything it found that was harmful in any way, out. Through the nearest orifice it could find. Which meant it would be puked, shat, come out pores, even from eyes and ears. Whatever was most handy for the potion when it found something that didn’t belong.</p><p>For most of them, this was fairly easy. For a day they stayed close to the toilet, and never left the house, but otherwise went about their daily routine as normal.</p><p>Kreacher however, within the first hour had a black goo come pouring out of him from everywhere. It was chunky when it came out somewhere large enough. Slick and oily everywhere, and stank of rotted feces and mold. After the second hour they gave him his own toilet and hoped it didn’t get any worse.</p><p>Star got it the worst though. He had no magic to smooth the process, and even after the potion had run its course, he took much longer to recover than anyone else. For thirty six hours he essentially lived in the toilet, and when it was done, he was wrung out. When he at last emerged, weak and tired from the ordeal, he sat down at the table, ate through a heaping plate of food, and drank nearly a half gallon of whatever liquid was placed in front of him before falling asleep at the table. His head falling onto his plate without ceremony, a loud snore erupting from him before he was even halfway down.</p><p>On the third day after the exodus from Grimmauld Place, the Weasleys and company were at last recovered enough to begin their expedition back to the house of the Blacks, which began with a shopping excursion.</p><p>After some arguments, Remus was sent to Gringotts to exchange some money from Sirius’ vault. Sirius having successfully argued with Arthur and Molly that as it was his house, it was only proper, that he pay for everything. While they grumbled about it, they did agree, and so Padfoot would be footing the bill for the trip.</p><p>Some of the things Star pointed out as needed confused the Weasleys, as well as Sirius, and a few of them even Remus was unsure of. Though none of them argued. They agreed that they would never have even realised a problem like this existed had they been left on their own. As such, they gave him credit as their expert on the matter, though when he had them stop in front of a muggle government building, there was an entirely different kind of argument.</p><p>“But Molly dear, I do this sort of thing all the time. It’s part of my job to talk with muggles.” Arthur attempted to persuade his wife that he should be allowed to go with Star and Remus to talk with the city planning office.</p><p>“Sorry Arthur, but you have a bad habit of reacting like a child at the circus when meeting muggles. And we need these people to take us seriously. We won’t be long, just wait here. I’ll take you to more muggle places later and explain everything I can, I promise.” Star shut down the argument sharply.</p><p>Inside the office was rather plain, which made Star smile.</p><p>“What has you happy?” Remus asked as they waited for someone to see them.</p><p>Star’s grin grew wider. “It’s exactly what I would expect, for the office we’re looking for. More interested in function than appearance. Just what we need.”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad to hear that.” An older, grey haired man said as he stepped up to greet them. “George Smith, city Planning. What can I do for you gentlemen?”</p><p>“I just bought a townhouse and I was hoping you could tell me about the code, and how much work I might need to do to get it there if it has any problems.” Star answered with a wide smile.</p><p>“I can do that. What’s the address?” Smith answered with an equally wide smile, pulling a map out of a desk drawer and opening it to a full page layout of the entire city of London.</p><p>“Yipes, umm, well, it’s on Grimmauld Place. I’m afraid I haven’t actually been to it yet. I bought it via mail, and just arrived this morning. I wanted to check things out, and see some of the sights before I start settling in. I should have some paperwork,” he made like he was rummaging in a pocket, “ah, here we go. Uh, 14 Grimmauld Place. I understand the entire row was built back in the 1600’s, is that right?”</p><p>Smith flipped through the pages of the map book until he reached a close up of that part of the city. Then he pulled out a second book, and flipped through that one until he found a set of numbers and symbols which made no sense to either man. “Hmm, yeah. Lead pipes, asbestos, yipes, some of that arsenic paint. Damn, that place was a death trap. Good thing it’s cleaned up now.” He grinned at the pair. “Looks like someone bought up several of these in the seventies. As per ordinance we went in and checked them out. Had to do a complete overhaul, gutted the places. Rebuilt them to original specs, just without the poisons.”</p><p>“That’s good. Load off my mind. Out of curiosity, who bought them? I wonder if I got one of them.”</p><p>Another flip of pages. “Looks like uh, Arcturus Black. Hmm, sounds impressive.”</p><p>A look of mingled scepticism and curiosity crossed both faces, though Star was the one to speak. “I think that is the former owner. Hmm, cool. Umm, not to be a bother. But, just for my peace of mind. If I were going to test and be sure that all the asbestos, lead, etc is out of there. Is there a way I could do so, safely?”</p><p>Smith smiled cheerily and pointed to the side of the office. “Oh yeah, we have the kits here. Hundred pounds, but can’t really put a price on peace of mind right? Do you want one? They come with everything you need to test around a thousand square feet, including full instructions.”</p><p>“I’ll take two.” Star replied cheerfully.</p><p>***</p><p>Parked in front of Grimmauld Place, they did a last check of gear and jobs. Bill and Charlie had met them at the door, wondering what was up.</p><p>“Oh, good you’re here.” Molly said, sweeping her oldest sons into a hug.</p><p>“Yes mum, we’re here. Now, why are we here?” Bill said, giving his mother a firm hug before stepping back to look at everyone else.</p><p>“Yeah, weren’t we told to stay away?” Charlie asked, aslo hugging his mother.</p><p>Remus stepped up, offering his hand to shake as he answered their question. “We’re going in to clear the place out so it can be cleaned properly. And a little extra help is mightily appreciated.”</p><p>A young man they didn’t recognise, but who seemed to be about the same age as the twins stepped up and handed them each a folded bit of cloth. “Here, you’ll need to put these on.” The young man said and turned back to the small car they had arrived in.</p><p>Bill pointed after him, cocking his head to one side. “Whose that?” He asked Remus.</p><p>“New addition, full explanations will have to wait though.” Remus answered. “Getting the house cleaned up is priority one.”</p><p>Out of the car stepped someone covered from head to toe in a white cloth suit. A mask across his face prevented identification. Although the way he stepped up and draped an arm across Remus’ shoulders told the two young men that this was most likely Sirius Black.</p><p>“What are you wearing?” They asked in unison.</p><p>“Protective suit.” Remus answered, and gestured to the folded cloth each of them was still holding. “Required before we enter the house. Some of what’s in there is really bad to breathe, or get on your skin.”</p><p>The brothers shared a look, then shrugged. They had both done weirder things in their jobs. When everyone was dressed, they stood in a small circle.</p><p>“Alright, everyone know what they’re doing?” Sirius asked.</p><p>“Oh, right, that reminds me.” Star snapped his fingers. “Sorry Padfoot, but your job changed. It turns out several of the houses on this block were purchased by one Arcturus Black. Any relation.”</p><p>“My grandfather? Why would he?” Sirius was cut off before he could finish the question.</p><p>“Thought so. You need to find that paperwork, so you’re off paintings.” Star explained.</p><p>“There’s a lot of that.” Sirius opined.</p><p>“Understood.” Star nodded. “But we need it kept separate so it can be gone through. There could be other land purchases, or such that will be important.”</p><p>“We’re still on paintings though, right?” Ron asked, gesturing to Hermione and Ginny.</p><p>“Yes that’s right Ron.” Molly answered. “While I’m collecting all the kitchen ware, then clothing.”</p><p>“And while you’re doing that.” Arthur added. “Charlie and I will be getting the furniture.” He nodded to his second son.</p><p>“While Kreacher and I grab all the dangerous objects.” Bill stated flatly. He hadn’t been exactly thrilled with his assignment, though he understood why.</p><p>“And we’re getting everything that’s infested.” One of the twins said as the two of them lifted a large trunk between them.</p><p>“Which leaves the two of us, doing the testing, and gathering the library.” Remus rounded out the group, motioning to Star.</p><p>“Excellent, let’s get to work.” Star clapped his hands together, then made a shooing motion towards the door.</p><p>It sounded like a simple, even easy plan. Go in, gather everything that wasn’t part of the actual structure of the house, put it all in trunks, and carry it out. It should have been done in just a few hours.</p><p>Regrettably, what should be, isn’t always what is. The house held 537 seperate rooms, many of which had not been entered by a thinking being in more than a decade. It turned out there were actually three different libraries, four portrait galleries containing more than a hundred portraits of former inhabitants and famous members of the family. Over a dozen bedrooms, most of which had been sealed at some point, their doors needing to be blasted off their hinges. And they stopped counting the sitting rooms after the seventh. </p><p>In all it took 14 hours to clear out the house, and when they were done, everyone was ready to fall over.</p><p>“Did you find the paperwork on the other houses?” Star asked Sirius as they finally drove away.</p><p>“If it was in there, I got it. Though after the first half hour, I stopped checking things as I found them. I filled two trunks with paperwork. It’s going to take longer to go through all of it then it took to clear the house. Fortunately, we’ll have the time.”</p><p>“Oh?’ Remus asked.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry I forgot to mention it.” Sirius shot his friend a sheepish grin. “While we were all down with the purging potion, I sent a message to Flammell. He actually replied. I guess he was intrigued by the request. He invited us to come to his new villa in France. Even sent a portkey, which will activate next Thursday.”</p><p>“Next Thursday?” Star shot him a questioning look. “Hmm, what’s today?”</p><p>“Monday.” Remus answered.</p><p>“So, a week and a half. We’ll need to get a move on then. And even at that, I doubt we’ll have enough time to get things done.”</p><p>“Better than no response at all.” Sirius pointed out.</p><p>“I’m not complaining. Just running through options and thoughts. I think we’ll need to split up.”</p><p>“Split up.” Hermione nearly shrieked. “That’s a horrible idea.”</p><p>“I agree, but sometimes, it’s what you have to do.” Star nodded to the girl.</p><p>“Apologies Hermione.” Remus gave the girl a half smile. “But I agree with our guest. We need to get the headquarters ready for use again, but we also need to get him to France, and we have a limited time frame to do that in. Splitting up is the only way to achieve both.”</p><p>“Well then, who's going to France, and who's staying here?” Ron asked.</p><p>“Difficult to be sure.” Star answered. “It depends on our hosts' limits, what we need to take with us, and what Harry has to say. I would recommend we keep the group as small as we can. We’ll need more here anyway, to get everything done. And there’s greater safety in higher numbers, generally speaking.”</p><p>After a long silence, during which several people contemplated the situation, Remus began to speak. “I think you,” he gestured to Star, “Sirius, and Harry should go.”</p><p>“Why not us?” Ron asked indignantly, Hermione nodding urgently beside him.</p><p>“Because Ron,” Remus answered in a gentle tone, “Harry deserves a chance to spend time with his godfather, and Sirius is of very little help to us here. The sun, and the change of scenery would do them both some good I think.”</p><p>“I agree.” Star said, cutting off Ron’s huff, and Hermione’s opening mouth. “Except for one thing, we should ask Harry for his opinion. It may be that he would not be comfortable with just the two of us for company. He may want one or both of his best friends along as well, for comfort.”</p><p>Hermione shot a beaming smile at their guest, while Ron nodded with a little “hmph.” Remus made a motion that seemed to indicate, “well, if you must.”</p><p>After that, the vehicle fell silent for the rest of the trip back to the Burrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to point something out here. In reality, that many rooms would take days to clear out, even using the fairly simple method of just tossing stuff in a trunk. However, Magic *poof sparkles* is a wonderful thing and for this story I'm saying that they were able to levitate whole rooms of stuff into the trunks at once. Let's say Molly taught them a packing spell.</p><p>Speaking of, I forgot to mention last chapter. Molly is a little ooc in this story, a little more laid back, less harpy like, than in cannon or most fanfic. I was several chapters in before I realized I'd done that, and when I went back to reread it, I decided I like it better this way and left it. It's a minor shift from cannon, and fits well with the other slight changes that will appear.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning saw Sirius, Remus and Star up early, studying the requirements that Flammell had sent along with the invitation.</p><p>“Not going to need much really.” Remus commented. “Bits to build the body, blood for connections, and yourself. How hard can that be?” He looked up at the other two sat with him and smiled.</p><p>Sirius dropped his head into his hands. “You had to say that?”</p><p>“What do you mean Padfoot?” Remus smirked a mischievous grin at his oldest friend.</p><p>Star chirped. “He does that on purpose doesn’t he?” Sirius merely nodded, his head still buried in his hands.</p><p>“I do what on purpose?” Remus asked, sounding innocent.</p><p>“I swear he thinks it’s funny.” Sirius said, finally raising his head. He slowly turned to look at Star. “How am I going to regret this?”</p><p>Star scratched his chin, then smirked. “How hard would it be to get a dragon?”</p><p>Sirius' head fell again. From where his face was once more hidden by his hands, a hollow voice rang out. “I’m going to kill you Mooney, skin you alive and wear your fur as a cloak.”</p><p>Remus' laugh filled the small room as he shook all over. A few moments later, Sirius' own laughter joined his friend’s. Star simply watched the two men, a grin slowly growing on his face.</p><p>Eventually they calmed and Sirius looked up, a rather more somber expression in place. “Alright, if you’re serious about wanting to use a dragon’s body to make a new one for yourself. First off, you’re insane. That would be more than any of us could afford. Possibly if Harry and I combined our fortunes, we could get a small one.”</p><p>“Speaking of, why would you want a dragon there are other options you know?” Remus interrupted.</p><p>Star pointed to the werewolf with a smirk. “A theory. I’ve seen it once or twice, can’t recall for sure. That all magical people in one way or another, descend from someone who mingled their lives with a magical creature. Interbreeding is one possibility. But something like this is another, where the body of a magical creature is used to replace the body of a non-magical, the non-magical then gains magic. Theoretically, by using dragon parts to build myself a new body, after the transfer, I will have magic. Which would be a great boon to all of us.”</p><p>The two men shared a look, and Remus was apparently nominated to speak, as he turned to face the young man sat with them, with a solemn look. “That’s well reasoned, if impossible to prove at the moment. However, it doesn’t address the important question of how. How do we get a dragon body to use?”</p><p>“I actually have an idea for that.” Star had a grin on his face that promised trouble. “We’re gonna need a few things though, and I have no idea how to get most of them.”</p><p>“Like what?” Sirius asked. “I might be able to manage that.”</p><p>“To begin with, passports. For you and Harry. Yours preferably under a pseudonym.”</p><p>“A what?”</p><p>“A fake name.” Star gave the former prisoner a sly look. “Think you can handle that?”</p><p>Sirius thought, and his face slid into a pensive look. Slowly he turned to face Remus. Fortunately Remus had an answer. “Dung would know who to talk to about that. If anyone.”</p><p>“Okay.” Sirius brightened. “What else do we need?”</p><p>“Portkey to the U.S..” Star offered wryly. “Oh, and locations for dragon hunting. Preferably with low probability of being caught.”</p><p>“What kind of dragon?” Remus asked, looking cheerful.</p><p>Sirius shifted away from his friend, curling himself into a ball, with a look of mock terror on his face. “Mooney is smiling, and we’re talking about hunting dragons. I’m scared.”</p><p>Star opened his arms. “Come here Sirius, I’ll give you a hug.” He smirked at the man.</p><p>Much to both Star and Remus’ surprise, Sirius took the offer and bound into the younger man’s arms, snuggling close.</p><p>After a moment of confused blinking, Remus found words. “Something you want to tell me Padfoot? I never knew you felt that way.”</p><p>Star patted the older man’s back, and then began to rub small circles. He could feel Sirius’ whole body beginning to shake, but wasn’t sure if it was tears or laughter, and decided to play it cool. If he acted in a comforting manner, it would be right if it was tears, and if it was laughter, it would add to the joke. “It’s okay Sirius.” He whispered gently. “He just doesn’t understand that dragons are scary. He probably never saw one himself, except in books. Like all good bookworms.” He kept his voice soothing and gentle, and soon realised it was indeed laughter that had Sirius shaking.</p><p>After a few moments he was no longer able to hold it in, and once more the room was filled with great barking giggles. Star shook his head as both men fell into fits of amusement that were just out of his reach.</p><p>As the two men were picking themselves up from where they had fallen to the floor, there was a knock at the door.</p><p>Chuckling, still shaking his head at the antics of the older men, Star called. “Entray Vous.”</p><p>The door opened slowly and a pair of blinking red headed twins peeked in. Staring at the two men climbing onto chairs.</p><p>“What’s going on in here then?” One of them asked.</p><p>“Just a good joke.” Sirius answered waving a hand in dismissal. “We’ll tell you later. What brings you two to our door?”</p><p>“And come in.” Remus added waving them inside. “No need to wait. This is your house after all.”</p><p>Matching grins adorned the twins’ faces as they bounded through the door and took up seats on a conjured sofa, which appeared just as they went to sit. They then turned away from each other, so that one twin was facing Sirius and Remus, and the other Star.</p><p>Two conversations began at once, which given the fluidity with which they managed it, was likely a favored tactic. Allowing them to have the conversation they wanted with one parent, while the other distracted the other parent with something else.</p><p>Star guessed it was Fred who was speaking to him. “So you’re here to help, and you said we should come to you privately. Is now a good time? Fred is going to keep them busy so as long as we don’t disturb them we can talk.”</p><p>Star chuckled, shaking his head again. The antics here were far too amusing, and he thought he could enjoy them for a good while before they got old. “I’m fine talking wherever and with whomever around that you’re comfortable with Fred, or do you prefer Feorge? What are you interested in picking my brain for?”</p><p>The twins' eyes glittered with merriment. “There’s a few things we want but for right now. Our business, is it as good an idea as we think it is?”</p><p>Star blinked, that was not a question he would have anticipated from the rambunctious twins. “Hungh. Not a question I thought you would ask. Yeah most likely. There are only a few worlds I know of where your business doesn’t succeed. And generally where it doesn’t, it’s really obvious before you even get started.”</p><p>The younger man blinked. “How would we know?” He asked, leaning forward.</p><p>“It’s difficult to be sure, but most of the worlds I’m familiar with in which your joke shop failed, you never even tried to start. So you’re already ahead. Did Harry give you his triwizard winnings to help out?”</p><p>Fred’s eyes grew three times their normal size and he slowly nodded. “How do you know this stuff?” He whispered, almost reverently.</p><p>“Oh that’s right, I never did get around to fully explaining myself did I? Tell you what, how about I do that over breakfast, so I don’t have to do it fifteen times today.” At the twins nod, Star smiled and continued answering the real question. “Well, in every world that I’m familiar with in which Harry gives you his winnings, the shop is a success. However, you have to put in the work. It won’t succeed on it’s own. You have to advertise, you have to keep updating products. Keep your finger on the pulse of the community so to speak. Never stop pushing forward. I can give you ideas for products, or even how to improve on existing products, but you have to do the real work.”</p><p>Fred nodded, this time a little more enthusiastically. “We’re not afraid to do the work. It’s just nice to have confirmation.”</p><p>Star reached out and laid a hand on the twins shoulder. “Your mom loves you. She just worries a lot, and has a hard time being supportive.”</p><p>He nodded and gave a weak smile. “You know about that too? Mum’s great, most of the time.”</p><p>“She’ll come around, I think. Assuming this isn’t one of the worlds where she turns out to be a raving lunatic. But I think I’d have noticed that by now.” He smirked, letting the younger man know he was joking.</p><p>Fred chuckled dryly. “She does come off that way sometimes. But she’s still mum.” He reached out a hand. “I’m Fred by the way.”</p><p>Taking the hand and shaking it Star smiled. “I thought so. Currently I’m going by Star but that’s going to change soon.”</p><p>“Well, Star, after you change your name, maybe I’ll tell you a secret.” Fred grinned.</p><p>A moment later the conversation was interrupted by another knock at the door. This time it was Ginny, calling them all down to breakfast.</p><p>***</p><p>After a sumptuous breakfast, Star called for everyone’s attention.</p><p>“Alright. Time to clear up a few things, and get some balls rolling.” He said into the quiet that followed his tapping of a fork on his cup. “I imagine Molly and Arthur have been wondering who I am, and I thank you both for not interrupting the important things just to satisfy curiosity. And with Bill and Charlie here as well, the number of times I’m going to have to tell this story is decreased so I’m glad you’re here.”</p><p>“Umm, what is this about?” Hermione interrupted.</p><p>“An introduction Hermione.” The newcomer answered. “It’s only fair that everyone here knows who I am. Though I do ask that it stays here. No one else needs to know, unless I decide to tell them. Which will probably include Harry, but may or may not include anyone else.”</p><p>“So who are you?” Charlie asked, keeping the group on topic.</p><p>Their guest pointed at the young man as though to say, “right you are,” and continued his introduction. “Right, so, I’m nobody. Unless,” he turned to Sirius, “have you come up with a  name for me yet?”</p><p>Sirius calmly reached out and picked up his mug of tea, taking a long drink. Just as several people were about to burst and start yelling at the man he spoke. “Canopus. Canopus Gemini Black.”</p><p>“Canopus Canopus Gemini Black.” The newly named visitor replied. Savoring the feel of his new name on his tongue.</p><p>“Just one Canopus.” Sirius said, rolling his eyes. Then mumbled, “idiot.”</p><p>“Thank you Sirius, I like it. You can tell me the story behind it later.” Canopus grinnined, raising his own mug in a salute. “Anyway, a few days ago,” he nodded to the elder Weasleys, “your four youngest, plus Hermione, did something a bit foolish.” Hermione hid her face in her hands. The youngest Weasleys tried to do likewise but were speared in place by looks from their parents. “Possibly it was also illegal, so it would probably be best not to tell anyone. Anyway, they cast a spell that reached across the borders of reality and brought me here.”</p><p>Arthur, Molly, Bill and Charlie, stared alternately at Canopus and the five youngest at the table.</p><p>“Do you have any idea how much trouble you could have caused!” Molly screamed, half rising to her feet. Arthur laid a calming hand on her arm, but she didn’t seem to notice. “Not only was that illegal, it could very possibly have resulted in all of your deaths!”</p><p>Ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting. A fork struck the plate in front of Canopus repeatedly until every eye was turned to him. He shot Molly an almost glare. “I haven’t finished yet.” He said dryly. “Would you mind saving your rant until I’m done?” He raised an eyebrow and waited.</p><p>After a second Molly sat back down with a huff, clamping her lips tightly together. The teens seemed to hunch further into themselves, a few of their faces growing red.</p><p>“After some discussion, and later some consideration. It seems unlikely that I will ever be able to return to my own world.” Hermione gasped, and began to splutter, but Canopus held up a hand. “I’ve accepted that, there’s no reason to dwell on it. That is one of the reasons I asked Sirius to choose a new name for me. The more I sever myself from my old life, the easier it will be to move forward in my new one.”</p><p>“Oh is that all?” Remus asked, lifting his mug. “And here I thought you just wanted access to the library.” He grinned as he took a sip of tea.</p><p>“Jealousy is amusing Remus.” Canopus replied. “And I’m sure if you ask nicely, your boyfriend will be more than happy to give you access.”</p><p>Tea flew from Remus’ mouth as he spluttered.</p><p>Sirius guffawed and turned to his oldest friend. “You know Mooney, every day he’s here he proves a little more that we should make him a marauder.” He whispered, though everyone heard him.</p><p>“Moving on.” Canopus smirked at the two old friends. “Upon questioning it was revealed that each of the five wanted help protecting their family and friends. Which means basically, that I was brought here to keep you all safe, to one degree or another.”</p><p>The adult Weasleys shared a look which was suspiciously bright then Bill turned back to Canopus. “So what does that mean?”</p><p>“It means that as much as I am a mercenary, until the threat of the war is ended my loyalty is purchased. I work for you.” He held up both hands in a stop gesture before anyone could speak. “Now, that doesn’t mean that I’ll be willing to do anything and everything for you. It means that I’m on your side in the conflict. Any specific things you want done, or just help with will carry their own costs. Though I’m rather fluid on the concept of payment.”</p><p>“That’s good.” The twins said in unison, then grinned at each other.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s not like we can afford much.” Ron whined.</p><p>“As an example, say Ron here wants help figuring out how to ask a girl out on a date.” Several snickers floated around the table as Ron grew red. “I might charge several games of chess for advice on that topic.” Which stopped Ron’s ranting reply as he got a thoughtful look. “Or perhaps Molly wants some help in the kitchen, I might charge a recipe. She makes really good food after all.” Soft cheers of agreement accompanied that, and Molly blushed.</p><p>Pausing to take a drink, Canopus surveyed the group and nodded. They seemed to have the idea so he could move on to his next point. “I recommended to each of them,” he indicated the five who had summoned him, “that they should put together a list of specific interests. I’m extending the same to each of you. Meet with me in private, or if you aren’t comfortable with that, small groups. Tell me what you want or need, and I will do my best to help you achieve it, and we can agree on an appropriate fee.” He winked at the end, and was rewarded with a soft titter from Ginny. “Alright, any questions for a group discussion?”</p><p>The entire table shared looks for several moments, working out if any of them had questions from a group perspective.</p><p>Bill found a question he considered important, and appropriate first. “How do you know what will help?”</p><p>Apparently the others agreed as they all turned to look at Canopus, silent expectation writ clear on their faces.</p><p>Smirking slightly, Canopus raised his mug in a salute. “Good question. There are a few possible answers to that, and it’s impossible to be sure which is correct. I could bore you to tears with a long winded explanation, but instead. I’ll focus on the first part of any of them. In the world I’m from, this world is fiction.” He paused to let them all gasp and cry out in confusion before waving them down so he could continue. “Seven books, detailing the life at Hogwarts of Harry Potter and his closest friends. That is what is called cannon. The downside is, that the Potterverse sparked the largest flood of fanfic the world had ever seen in a single fandom.”</p><p>Again he had to pause for several blurted demands for explanations. “Fanfic refers to stories written by fans for fans to enjoy, using characters and or settings created by someone else. And within the realm of this world and all its many billions of possibilities, there have been many. And it's difficult to be sure which of those apply here and which don’t. Some can be ruled out easily. For example I rather doubt that we will discover that Harry Potter is actually the biological child of Bill Weasley.” That brought stunned silence. “That’s one of the things I’ve been working out since I got here, is what things do I know from cannon and fanfic are accurate and what is not helpful in this situation. A good example would be, the goblins. In cannon they do all of three things. They guard vaults, run a gambling circuit, and curse breaking. That’s it, that’s all they do. There is some implication that they do more, but that’s all that is shown. In Fannon, they decide who gets to vote in the Wizengamot, who gets to inherit vaults, titles, etc. They control the money of the wizarding world, at least here in Britain, period. Bill, is any of that correct here?”</p><p>Looking a little stunned to be put on the spot, Bill blinked rapidly for a few seconds then gamely took up the question. “Well, they do offer more than just gamballing and curse breaking. Really, just about any service that’s available in the wizarding world can be purchased either from or through Gringotts. But there’s no way the purebloods would ever allow the goblins any kind of control over inheritance or the Wizengamot.”</p><p>“As I expected, a bit too much bigotry among the purebloods in power to allow that kind of thing.” Canopus nodded. “Moving on, there is a major problem with how I was brought here. This is not my body. It belongs to the me who already exists in this world. And he wants it back.” Again he had to hold up both hands for silence before he could continue as several people began blurting out questions and apologies. “It’s alright, he understands, and he isn’t particularly angry. He just wants his body back. Fortunately, Sirius and I already found a solution to that problem. It will take us away to France for a bit starting in a week and a half. There are some errands we will need to run before then so anything you want to ask, get to it quick, or be prepared to wait a little while.”</p><p>When silence fell, the table went back to considering the many questions in their heads, looking for any that would be right to ask in this setting.</p><p>Eventually, Remus asked one that didn’t seem to fit the concept. “Why do you think we should bring Harry here as quickly as possible?”</p><p>Molly and Arthur had to be quieted by their children before Canopus could answer. Which he began with a questioning look at Remus who already knew the answer. Then a smirk crossed his face as though he had realised the older man’s intention. The adult Weasley’s hadn’t heard of this yet, and explaining it again in front of them would smooth things out considerably. “Well, there are a few reasons, however the most important is that he is not safe where he is.”</p><p>“Why do you say that?” Arthur asked, a sharp nod from Molly indicating that she too wished for an answer.</p><p>“Dolores Umbridge.” Canopus said solemnly.</p><p>“Umbitch?” Remus barked.</p><p>“The same. The Ministry of course knows where Harry lives. The wards the headmaster claims surround the house, are only effective against Tom Riddle himself. Any death eater could walk right through, as can anyone else. Making them worse than useless against any threat. And that assumes they actually do exist. Personally I doubt it, pretty sure that’s just an excuse to leave him there. Anyway, Umbridge is arranging to silence Harry. She will send dementors with orders to Kiss him. Not entirely sure when, before his birthday I think. But regardless, the headmaster’s vaunted wards are completely unable to do anything about them. Harry of course is quite capable of dealing with the threat himself. However casting a patronus is just the sort of excuse Fudge wants to railroad him.”</p><p>“And you’re sure of that?” Arthur asked quietly, a look of concern spreading across his features.</p><p>“Absolutely, it would be advantageous to get Shacklebolt, Tonks, and Moody looking into that. Maybe they can find proof that it was her, and thus prevent her from being placed in Hogwarts this year.”</p><p>“What would she be doing in Hogwarts?” Bill blurted.</p><p>“Fudge wants control of the school. The horrid part is that the headmaster has no plan to fight him on it. The advice from the heads of house will be to keep your heads down. Except Harry doesn’t actually get that option. In cannon he never even tries to avoid her. But I’m pretty sure that even if he had, he’d still have gotten multiple detentions every week.”</p><p>“Well, at least detention isn’t too bad.” Remus offered sadly.</p><p>“Detention with Umbridge is spending three to four hours carving a message into your own flesh as she gloats about how much power she has and how she’s better than everyone else in the whole world. In cannon it’s never named, everywhere else it’s called a blood quill, or a black quill. Enchanted so that anything written with it is done with your own blood and whatever is written is sliced into the skin of your off hand.”</p><p>The Weasleys looked interesting draining of color, making their freckles stand out even more than usual. While Hermione and Remus grew red with rage. It was hard to tell for sure with Sirius as his color didn’t change, but there was a sudden coldness in his demeanor, a sense of something bad about to happen.</p><p>“All that on top of the abuse from the Dursley’s who think of him as their personal house elf.” Canopus delivered this as he stared directly at Molly Weasley. “The headmaster is aware of how Harry has been treated in that house. He’s done nothing to mitigate it in any way. He may have encouraged it, I don’t know. Actually I was wondering Bill, if you could be convinced to go over there and take a look at the wards around the house? See what you can find out about what protections the place actually has, and if anything else has been added on.”</p><p>For a second, Bill stared at the young looking man then slowly he nodded. “Yeah, I can do that easily enough. Should I get him out while I’m at it?”</p><p>“Yes.” To most of the tables' surprise the answer came, not from Canopus, but from Sirius. “I would be in your debt Bill, if you would get my godson out of there as soon as possible. We were going to ask Tonks to do it the next time she was on duty there, but if you’re willing that might be faster.”</p><p>“I actually have a shift this afternoon to keep an eye on him. I’ll do both then.” Bill offered with a soft smile. “Should I check for anything in particular?” He directed this last back to Canopus.</p><p>Canopus shrugged. “A lot springs to mind. In some worlds, the headmaster has covered the house in wards to make the neighbors not notice Harry. In some he’s got an owl redirection ward on him. There are even worlds where the wards around the house make the Durselys more abusive. Then there are worlds where there are no wards at all.” He looked around at the worried looks on every face and shrugged again. “I’d say check for everything that you can without making a huge production and getting noticed. Speaking of, do you need anything to cover yourself at work? Should we arrange to officially hire you from Gringotts or something, to keep you safe?”</p><p>Bill frowned and considered the question. “It wouldn’t hurt, but isn’t strictly necessary. But if Fudge is looking for an excuse to make trouble for Harry. Yeah, do that, before I head out if possible.”</p><p>“Mooney will take care of that as soon as we’re done here.” Sirius said. “I’d do it myself, but I can’t go into Gringotts until my name is cleared. They’d grab me for the reward if I did.”</p><p>“I love how you volunteer me for things Padfoot.” Remus said dryly, giving his friend a sidelong look. “But yes, I’m willing to do that.”</p><p>“Excellent,” Canopus rubbed his hands together, “now that’s covered, next topic. Any more questions, or are we ready to move on to our day, and personal requests?” He waggled his eyebrows as he said personal, getting odd looks from most, and a blush from Ginny.</p><p>After a few shared looks, Arthur leaned forward. “I think that’s it for the group discussion. I’ll have a few things to talk with you about privately, however I need to get to work so that will have to wait until tonight. Until then, you are welcome in the Burrow, if you hadn’t already guessed. I look forward to speaking with you again later.” With that he pushed himself up from the table and headed for the door.</p><p>Molly was up a moment later to see her husband off to work, and the others began to rise as well.</p><p>Bill and Remus went off to one side, hauling Sirius with them, presumably to discuss the arrangements for his hire. The twins ran off mumbling to each other, most likely to begin work on some form of mischief. Charlie said something about being late for a meeting and headed for the floo, while Ron and Ginny went off to plot something together.</p><p>“Can we talk?” Hermione asked in a quiet voice as she approached Canopus.</p><p>The older teen smiled at the bushy haired girl. “Of course we can. How much privacy do you want? As far as I know the Weasley’s don’t have a library we could go hide in. And all the rooms in the house are spoken for. We could go for a stroll outside.”</p><p>“Umm,” the poor girl looked almost lost as she considered the options for a private talk. “Outside is okay. There’s a nice little sitting area out by the garden. Hardly anyone ever goes there except for Mr and Mrs Weasley in the evening. So it should be fine.”</p><p>Canopus nodded. “Lead the way.” He motioned to the door.</p><p>The sitting area was quite nice, Canopus thought as Hermione led him around the side of the house. A simple wooden bench, surrounded on three sides with big flowering bushes, the fourth left open to a view of the pond. The bench was clearly meant for two, a perfect little romantic spot, where the Weasley parents could sit and enjoy each other's company, or watch their children play in the water, depending on the needs of the day.</p><p>“I like it.” Canopus offered with a smile when they reached the place. Then he offered Hermione a hand as she lowered herself onto the seat. “Shall I join you? Or would you prefer I remain standing?” He asked pleasantly when she was comfortable.</p><p>Hermione’s jaw fell open and she looked around as though a second seat would present itself if she just looked hard enough. After a second she made an inarticulate noise and Canopus took pity on her.</p><p>“Standing it is then.” He said with a smirk.</p><p>“No, sit.” Hermione patted the bench next to her, scooting over to make room. “I’m being silly.”</p><p>An eyebrow raised and Canopus smirked again. “Well, if you insist.” He said and moved to take the offered seat. “So, what did you want to talk about?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Hermione asked distractedly, she had been watching a small bird flutter by as Canopus sat. “Well I, umm.” She stammered.</p><p>Canopus raised his eyebrow again. “Hermione.” He caught her attention, making his voice go deeper than normal. “Whatever it is, I won’t mind. Ask your question.”</p><p>“Well, okay, it’s just, umm.” She tried but seemed to be having trouble with whatever it was she wanted to say.</p><p>Canopus cocked his head to one side, then nodded. “Hermione, list the traits of the houses. Start with Slytherin.”</p><p>Hermione blinked, then a look of understanding crossed her face and she began to recite. “Slytherin values cunning and ambition. Hufflepuff, loyalty and hard work. Ravenclaw seeks intelligence and desire to learn. Gryffindor honors bravery.” She nodded, calmed by the random recitation of unimportant information, and then continued. “I wanted to know if there's anything special we should do to help Harry when he gets here?”</p><p>“I’m no grief counselor, but, yeah. Talk to him, let him control the direction of the conversation, what topics are covered. Ask him once about what happened, let him know that you’re willing to listen, but don’t push. He’ll talk about it eventually, but let him decide when. Aside from that, just the same as you’ve always been. Be his friend, be there with him. Talk to him about classes and subjects, and study. Play games. Talk to him about the trip to France, ask if he wants you to go with.”</p><p>“Hmm.” She frowned and looked around again, this time it seemed she was looking for something else to say. “Should I, umm, I was wondering.” She stopped, swallowed hard and shook herself slightly, then looked up, a fire in her eye. “Romance.” She spat as though it was something that had been stuck in her throat. “Should I talk to him about romance?”</p><p>Canopus shrugged. “What about romance. Are you interested in him, or are you wondering if it’s a good time to bring up someone else’s interest. Or just the subject in general? Maybe trying to find out who he’s interested in?”</p><p>Her jawed worked for a moment, no words coming out. Then she found her voice again. “Well, umm, I guess all of that.”</p><p>Canopus snorted. “If you’re interested in him. You should let him know. Gently, he won’t know what to do with that information, and it might send him off hiding somewhere trying to figure it out. If you just want to sound him out on the subject, I’d say wait. He’s not really in a good head space right now, thanks to the events in the graveyard. He won’t want to think about romance for a while regardless. If you’re curious about someone else’s interests, leave it to them to work out. It’s not your place, at least not at the moment.”</p><p>Hermione blinked several times, processing what he had said. She seemed to be debating with herself. “You said you know what’s already happened, and what will happen?” At his raised eyebrow, she continued. “Do you know who he ends up with?”</p><p>“Romantically?” She nodded. “No, not really. In cannon, it’s Ginny. In other realities, you, Fleur, Tonks, George, Fred, Ron, Neville, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Milicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Tom Riddle.” She gasped. “Yeah, it could be a lot of different options. And the simple fact that I’m here, means this isn’t a cannon world. Which means anything is possible. Even if some of the options are highly unlikely. He might even have an arrangement already that he doesn’t know about.”</p><p>“An arrangement?” Hermione whispered, dread in her voice.</p><p>“That happens in some of the worlds out there. Personally I don’t see how it could be done, but then again. Magic.” He tossed his hands up. “When he gets here, one of the first things I’m going to recommend to him will be to go to Gringotts and check his vault for anything besides money. Then to the Ministry to find out about his parents Will. Someone should have taken him to do that years ago. Too bad the headmaster wants him ignorant.”</p><p>“That’s another thing.” Hermione now had a hard look, and there was an edge to her voice. “You keep saying the headmaster did things he shouldn’t and hurt Harry. Why do you say that?”</p><p>Canopus frowned and nodded. “That’s a tough question. It isn’t any one thing. It’s all of them together. He took Harry from his parent’s home, within an hour of their deaths. But he claims that he believed Sirius was the secret keeper. How did he know where the house was? If he believed Sirius was the secret keeper then Peter never told him the secret. Except he knew where to find Harry, which means he knew the secret. Lilly certainly knew how strained her relationship was with her sister. Would she really have not left provisions in her Will to insure that Harry didn’t go to her unless as a last resort? And yet that is the only placement the headmaster seems even to have considered. Then all the bad choices that have hurt every student in the school since Harry’s arrival at Hogwarts. The Stone, it could have been hidden in several thousand locations. The best of which would be under fidelius in its owner's home. Where it was, was accessible, to anyone. Not at all safe, but perfect bait for a trap. He was a teacher the last time the Chamber was opened. How in fifty years did he fail to figure out what you did in six months?”</p><p>“Nine.” Hermione interrupted.</p><p>“Sorry, nine.” Canopus nodded. “Though the point still stands. How did the supposedly smartest, greatest wizard of the time not figure it out, when a thirteen year old, no matter how smart, did? The list goes on, but until the man explains himself, it all looks like he’s interfering for personal gain. And it's so convoluted that only he can work out what he’s gaining. Which actually looks worse, because with no clear goal, it looks like he’s just getting his jollies off abusing his students.”</p><p>Hermione gasped, one hand moving to cover her mouth as her cheeks darkened. “Surely he wouldn’t.” She said, almost chuckling.</p><p>“How well do you actually know the man?” Canopus asked evenly. “I don’t beyond what’s in the stories I’ve read. In canon, his actions are never explained. Though the outcome does point in a particular direction.”</p><p>“And what direction is that?” Hermione barked.</p><p>“Incompetence.” Canopus replied dryly. “He seems to want very much to stop the death eaters, or at least their leader. Except he never did anything to ensure fair trials for anyone. He allowed most of the death eaters to walk free, despite massive support against them. And his entire plan for stopping them, was to have Harry do everything, including die.” Canopus stopped, clamping his mouth shut.</p><p>Hermione gasped and reached out as though to grab him. Stopping just an inch short. “What do you mean die?” She whispered.</p><p>A concerned look stole across the older teens face but when he spoke there was steel in his voice. “Not yet. I’m sorry Hermione, I didn’t mean to say that. I just get a little ranty about the headmaster. There are other options, and he chose the one that was worst for everyone, in my opinion. However, that is something Harry should be allowed to decide for himself if he’s going to tell anyone, and who if he does.”</p><p>The girl bit her lip and glared for a moment, her eyes welling up. But she nodded. “That makes sense. But you’ll tell me if it becomes important right?”</p><p>Canopus nodded. “If it becomes necessary to save your life, yes, I will.” He said solemnly.</p><p>“Good.” She nodded briskly, wiping her eyes. “Now what about the others?”</p><p>Canopus chuckled, shaking his head. “What about them?” He asked, smiling gently.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah, Dumbledore bashing. I want to point out that Canopus is stating his opinion, built from reading, a lot of fanfic, and considering the options the old man had available. While this fic will not be kind to Albus, I will state that at this point in the story, all there is to go on is opinion, not actual fact. It is possible that Canopus is entirely wrong, and will turn Albus into an enemy with his choices. I never claimed to be perfect, nor to write myself as such. I may be intelligent, and have a vast amount of "otherworldly" knowledge to draw on, but I'm just as capable of making mistakes as anyone else.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Requests Take Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours they sat and discussed an enormous variety of topics. From the goings on in the government to what she could expect in the upcoming school year. Personal relationships, her feelings about her parents, her friends, the Weasleys, and their feelings about Hermione. As well as what plans she could look forward to seeing Canopus enact for everyone's safety, and what they would do about the loss of Grimmauld Place as headquarters.</p><p>In the end, they were interrupted from further conversation by the call for lunch.</p><p>After lunch, Ron approached Canopus, asking for a private talk.</p><p>“Hey, umm, Canopus right?” The young red head asked.</p><p>“Exactamundo my young friend. How can I help?” Canopus answered.</p><p>“Umm, I was hoping you could help me with something.” Ron answered, his ears growing red.</p><p>Canopus smirked. “I understand you’re a chess enthusiast.” At Ron’s bewildered nod, he continued. “Let’s play a round and chat.”</p><p>Ron’s eyes brightened considerably and he nodded with confidence. “Okay, but if I win you can’t charge me.”</p><p>“Ooh, not sure if you wanna go that way with me. I’m not opposed to placing wagers on a game, but you might want to keep it a bit smaller. You may not like the opposing wager.”</p><p>Ron went still, staring at the older teen in horror for a moment, then calmed. “Okay, umm, how about if I win you have to do one of my chores?”</p><p>Canopus seemed to consider that for a second, then nodded. “I get to choose the chore though, and just so it’s clear, I would choose degnoming the garden. If I win, you have to teach me to fly a broom.”</p><p>Ron had started to look wary at the mention of losing a game of chess, but when he heard the terms, he straightened with a grin. “I’d love to teach you how to fly.” He said happily. “That wouldn’t be much to give up.”</p><p>“That is the essence of good betting.” Canopus pointed to the young man. “A properly placed bet will cost you little if you lose, and harm your fellow little if they lose.”</p><p>“Hmm,” a pensive look crossed the red head's face. “But now if I win, how will you learn to fly?”</p><p>Canopus snorted. “That’s easy, I’ll charge you flying lessons for something you ask my help with.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah that works.” Ron agreed and led Canopus to the family room, where he pulled a battered chess set out and began setting up the pieces.”</p><p>The game, Canopus thought, was intriguing, and actually made more difficult by the habit of the pieces calling out advice. Also he was familiar with non-magical chess sets, and so had to get used to calling out movements to his pieces rather than simply moving them himself. Still, the game was fun, and a good distraction from the conversation when they needed it.</p><p>“So, while I could guess at what you wanted help with.” Canopus began as he considered opening moves. “I’d probably guess wrong. So, how about you tell me before we get too far into the game?”</p><p>Ron looked up from his own consideration, the red from his ears marching down towards his cheeks. “Umm, well, I uh.” He leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially. “I wondered if you could make me into a hero?”</p><p>Canopus blinked and stared, his eyes going unfocused and sliding off the boy to stare at a random patch of wall. After a long few seconds, during which Ron watched him with no little concern, he spoke carefully. “No, and yes.” At Ron’s confused expression he hastened to explain. “Simply turning you or anyone into a hero would mean taking direct control of your body to force you to do the things that make a hero. I can’t do magic, though I’m hopeful that will change after France. So for now, that’s not even an option. But I doubt it would get what you really want.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Ron blurted, having failed to hold his thoughts in any longer. “I’d do whatever it takes.” He puffed his chest up.</p><p>Canopus shot him a sly grin. “Oh, would you now? You’d spend four or five hours each day practising spellwork? Another few reading textbooks on every subject? Only play one or two games of chess a week?” At Ron’s horrified expression he stopped and grinned. “Being a hero isn’t about winning, or getting the girl, or receiving awards. It’s about working hard, every day, every hour. Always pushing yourself to improve. All the little recognitions, their extra. And most heros never get them.”</p><p>“Harry does.” Ron clapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes widening.</p><p>“Harry is one kind of hero, the kind that gets talked about, a lot. There is a downside to being that kind though. You’ve seen it, last year, second year. Whenever his enemies can, they will tear holes in his public appearance. They will make him out to be a villain every chance they get. And in a way, they’re right. To them, he is the villain. He comes in and wrecks their party. How can they have fun torturing some annoying upstart if they get interrupted? You are a different kind of hero. Yes, I said you’re a hero, because you are. You are the quiet hero, the one who stands with his friends, and supports them. When you aren’t being a jealous prat.” Ron scowled, and Canopus raised a hand. “There’s no point in denying that Ron, everyone already knows. If you want to change how people see you, you have to change how you act. We’ll get into that later. The point I’m trying to make is that unlike Harry or Hermione, you have a choice.”</p><p>“A choice about what?” Ron’s voice had gone sulky.</p><p>“About where you stand.” By contrast, Canopus had iron in his voice. “Harry, doesn’t get a choice. No matter what he does, Riddle will come for him. And kill him if he can. Hermione is the same. But you, you are a pureblood. From a family they disapprove of sure, but still a pureblood. If you wanted, you could join them.”</p><p>“I would never.” Ron began to bluster but was quickly cut off.</p><p>“Exactly.” Canopus pointed an acknowledging finger at the red head. “You could choose them, but instead you chose Harry. That, in my opinion, is what makes a hero. The choice of where to stand, and the strength to do so. You have both. So, you’re already a hero. Which makes your request to be made into a hero, a bit silly. However, it isn’t the being a hero that you want, is it? It’s the recognition.”</p><p>After a minute of staring, his jaw hanging open, Ron nodded sheepishly and glanced around, assuring himself they were not being observed by anyone. “Can you do that?”</p><p>“Not directly, but I can teach you how to change people’s perception of you. It won’t be easy, you’ll have to work for it. Although, in a fair amount of the alternate realities out there, once you get into that process, you find you like it. So perhaps it won’t seem like as much work as it looks from the outside.”</p><p>For several long moments Ron scowled, and thought, and stared at the chess board. Before finally looking back up, a decision in his eyes. “I’ll do it. I want to be more than just the youngest son.”</p><p>A smile spread across Canopus’ lips as he stared back at the red head. “Now that, is what I like to hear. Do you have a library here at the Burrow?”</p><p>The change in subject seemed to throw Ron for a moment, but he recovered quickly. “A library? What would we need a library for?”</p><p>“To store books. Duh.” Canopus rolled his eyes. “Okay, we’ll just go through your school books then. There won’t be as much, but I’m sure we’ll find something. Step one in changing your image, is to become studious. If you want people to think you’re smart you have to do things they think of smart people doing. Such as reading regularly. If you want to be seen as strong, you have to do things that indicate that. Such as regular practice, so spend some time each day in spell practice. Start a habit of regular exercise to build up muscle. It’s all about the image you want to present. Regardless of anything, you still need to read some though, as nearly everything you’ve ever wanted to know is written down somewhere. Rather than spend the time tracking down the people who wrote the books, and bothering them, just read.”</p><p>Ron had gone pale, but nodded firmly. “That sounds kind of horrible, but I guess if it’s the only way.”</p><p>“I’ll be pushing the lot of you, so no need to worry. And like I said, you’ll likely find that you enjoy it once you get started. So don’t fret, just wait and see. If you really hate it, then you just change the image you want to present and choose a different course.”</p><p>Looking more confident, Ron nodded again. “Okay, I’ll do it.”</p><p>“Excellent.” Canopus gave a sharp nod of his own. “Now we can concentrate on the game, unless there’s something else you wanted to ask?”</p><p>“Game is good.” Ron squeaked, looking relieved to be done with the heavy discussion.</p><p>As they were about to begin their third game they were interrupted by a female red head.</p><p>“Hey, umm, can I drag you away from Ron?” The youngest Weasley asked softly.</p><p>Canopus looked up and smiled at the girl. “I suppose it would save me from a third loss.”</p><p>Ginny returned the smile and held out a hand. “This way.” She offered.</p><p>“Oi, that’s my sister.” Ron called as she dragged the older boy away.</p><p>Canopus chuckled as he settled himself on a chair in Ginny’s room. He hadn’t yet been in any of the bedrooms here at the Burrow, at least not while awake. The room had been painted a soft cream, with pink highlights around the windows. But she’d paper’d the walls with posters of the HolyHead Harpies, the all female quidditch team. He looked over as she closed the door and moved to sit on her bed.</p><p>“Well, what can I do for you?” He asked, lifting his eyebrows.</p><p>It was just too cute the way she blushed he thought as she stammered out an answer. “I was wondering if you’d thought yet about anything beyond just keeping us all safe?”</p><p>“Quite a bit.” He answered, stroking his chin. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, umm, it’s something Luna told me once. Just after her mother died. She said she wouldn’t change it, because her mum was happy. And it’s just as important to be happy as it is to be safe. So no matter how much she misses her mum, she wouldn’t change what happened, even if she could.”</p><p>Canopus nodded slowly, a sad expression stealing across his features. “If I’m understanding correctly then, you want to know about someone’s happiness.”</p><p>Ginny nodded quickly. “Harry’s.” Her face grew almost as red as her hair, but she went on gamely. “I know he isn’t happy right now. And that it will probably take a lot for him to be happy. But I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help?”</p><p>“Hmm, maybe it’s a girl thing.” Noting the curious look in Ginny’s eyes he explained. “Hermione asked almost the same thing. Though she was thinking of dealing with the trauma, rather than moving forward.” Ginny nodded slowly and Canopus continued. “There isn’t much other than just being a friend. Offer him an ear and a shoulder. Talk to him about whatever happens to occur in the moment. Avoid any discussion of what happened to him recently, and only ask about the Dursleys if he brings them up. Same goes for anything in the romantic sector. He’s not ready for that yet.”</p><p>Ginny scoffed. “You sound like mum. You're too young Ginny.” She did a mocking impression of her mother.</p><p>Canopus grinned at the girl. “That’s a good likeness. However, I didn’t say you weren’t ready. I said he isn’t ready.”</p><p>Ginny opened her mouth as though to respond, then closed it again slowly, looking thoughtful. “Why isn’t he ready?” She asked at last.</p><p>“Basically all his life, he’s been told that he is unworthy of affection, undeserving of any kind of care. Also that anything and everything that ever went wrong, was his fault. He needs to get past all of that before he can really think about a relationship. If he goes into one too soon, there’s a chance he’ll do everything wrong, or latch onto whoever he dates as the answer to all of his problems and give up on ever doing anything else. He needs to heal a bit so that he can bring more than a broken person to his relationships.”</p><p>Ginny’s jaw hit the floor. She stared at Canopus, wondering if she had heard him right. “But, Harry can’t be that bad. He’s the Boy Who Lived.” She whispered, fear shining through in her voice.</p><p>“He could have been. If the headmaster had cared even a little. But thanks to what his life has been, he has more in common with the house elves at Hogwarts, than he does with any of the students. Now, if you want a house elf for a husband, especially one that looks human. You really couldn’t do any better. He’s already trained to roll over and do as he’s told. I doubt he’s ever tried to go against anything his jailors have foisted on him. All you’d have to do is transfer his leash to your hand, and voila.”</p><p>The girl was looking horrified now, and Canopus decided it was time to switch gears, so to speak. “Of course, there’s a good chance if you were to do that, eventually others would find out. He has a few people who care about him, and I doubt they would react well if they ever learned.”</p><p>Ginny shook her head rapidly. “I know mum was talking about stuff like that, but I could never do that, to anyone. Let alone Harry. I just want him to have something to look forward to.”</p><p>“That’s good to know.” Canopus smiled grimly. “If you had asked for help with potioning him to be your lover, I would have done so. I wouldn’t like it, but you are one of the people who brought me here. You get my first loyalty, after Hermione, she found the spell, and decided to cast it. She gets the number one spot.”</p><p>Ginny chuckled softly, then frowned. “No, no potions. If Harry is interested in me, good. If not, then I’ll just have to move on. Hermione and I already talked about that. But, what if mum decided to do it and I didn’t know? Would, would everyone hate me too?”</p><p>“Assuming they knew you had nothing to do with it, no.” Canopus smiled warmly at the girl. “If you like, I’ll keep an eye on your mum and try to make sure she doesn’t try anything like that.”</p><p>“Yes please.” The red head nodded. “Don’t let her ruin Harry’s life like that. I want him to notice me, but not like that.”</p><p>“Excellent.” Canopus nodded happily. “I’ll do my best. And no charge for that.”</p><p>Ginny blinked, then blushed again and ducked her head. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t even think of that. No, it’s only right that I pay you. What do you want?”</p><p>Canopus held up a hand. “For the moment, I’m getting everything I need. Food, clothes, etc. Sirius is providing most of that, apart from food which is all your mum. Later, after France, if my guess is correct, I’ll have some requests for all of you. But until then, consider yourself covered, unless you need me to do something particularly difficult or life threatening.”</p><p>After a moment's hesitation she nodded. She opened her mouth to say something else, but a voice floated down the hall. It was Molly calling everyone to dinner.</p><p>***</p><p>At dinner there was a new person sitting at the table. He appeared to be about the same age as Ron and Hermione, if a bit smaller. He was wearing round glasses, and his black hair stuck up at odd angles, all over his head. The bright green eyes that peered out curiously from behind the glasses though, were dull, sad, and tired.</p><p>Harry sat hunched next to Sirius, the two of them whispering quietly to each other.</p><p>Ginny grew red as she entered the dining room, and quickly sat herself next to the twins, where she could watch Harry, but not be obvious about it.</p><p>Chuckling softly, Canopus accepted a seat next to Remus.</p><p>Dinner turned out to be a quiet affair, as everyone seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. The twins were plotting some prank they intended to play on someone. Ron and Ginny, while randomly watching Harry, were clearly considering the discussions they had with Canopus. Hermione seemed to be doing likewise, in between glances at the book she’d brought with her to the table, which was now set off to one side so as not to get food on it.</p><p>Eventually the meal came to an end, and Molly began shooing everyone off to bed. Which was Remus’ cue to make an announcement.</p><p>“Actually, given the lack of extra rooms in the house. We’ve decided to take up residence in one of the other properties Arcturus left to Sirius.” He smiled warmly. “Number 11, to be precise.”</p><p>This was met with blank stares from around the room, which set Sirius to chuckling. “Told you they’d look at you like you were insane Mooney.”</p><p>“We’ll need to be close to start work cleaning up number 12, so when we found that Sirius owns almost the entire row, we decided to move into one of the empty houses. By odd coincidence, number 11 is empty.” Remus shrugged.</p><p>“Will you have everything you need?” Arthur asked, stepping forward to offer a hand. “Congratulations on the new home, regardless. If there’s anything we can do to help, just let us know.”</p><p>Sirius took the opportunity to respond. “We’ll have the wards up by the end of the week. In the meantime, no one will be looking for us there anyway, so we should be fine. I’m not sure about furniture but we have magic. We’ll be okay until we can go shopping.”</p><p>“I’ll be doing that.” Remus commented. “While you are in France. Oh, speaking of, Harry has indicated.” He nodded to the messy haired boy tucked into Sirius’ side. “That he would like it if Ron and Hermione could come with him to France. They’ll be going to a rather nice villa just outside Marseilles. They should be there about four days before their return.”</p><p>“I’ll go.” Hermione hopped forward. “I’ve been to Marseilles a couple of times with my parents, I can show you around if we have time.”</p><p>“Can I go too, mum, dad?” Ron asked, stepping up beside his best female friend. Behind them, Ginny looked a bit wistful, but no one noticed, as everyone turned to the Weasley parents to hear their answer.</p><p>After a silent conversation involving raised eyebrows, meaningful looks in every direction, and even one eye roll, Molly turned to her youngest son. “Yes, you may go. But you are to be on your best behavior young man.” The last sentence was delivered loudly over the whooping of Ron, Hermione, and Harry.</p><p>“Wicked, we leave in a little over a week.” Harry said as he hugged his two best friends. “I’d invite you guys to come stay at the house, but like Sirius said, we don’t even know if it’s furnished yet. So he said we have to get a good look at it before we invite anyone over.”</p><p>“You’re going with them?” Ron asked, a bit plaintively.</p><p>Hermione smacked him on the arm. “Of course he’s going Ron. When has he ever had the chance to spend time with his godfather? Seriously.” She sniffed and gave Harry one last hug, whispering something in his ear that no one else could hear. </p><p>She was soon replaced with Ron, who slapped Harry on the back and said loudly. “If they make you do the dishes, throw them at the wall.” It was not clear if he meant to throw the dishes, or the adults.</p><p>The twins cheered for their little brother's enthusiasm, then promptly scooped Harry into a group hug of their own, saying softly that they had missed him, and looked forward to seeing more of him this summer.</p><p>When all the goodbyes were done, Harry took hold of Sirius’ arm and closed his eyes. Canopus turned to Remus. “Apparition?” He asked, an apprehensive look on his face.</p><p>“Yeah.” Remus looked him up and down.”Which you haven’t done yet, but judging from your expression, you have some idea what to expect.”</p><p>“Uncomfortable, but brief. Is there anything special I should do?”</p><p>“Not really, though I’d recommend trying not to think about anything in particular.” He held out his arm. “Here, grab hold.”</p><p>Grimacing, Canopus wrapped an arm around the offered one, then closed his own eyes in anticipation. There was a pop and they were gone.</p><p>***</p><p>They appeared in the foyer of the Victorian style townhouse. It was very similar to number 12, except that where that place had been dark, in every sense, this one was rather light. Soft golden woods, a few windows, placed up high, that let in the last of the setting sun. A row of track lighting that added an ambient glow to nearly everything in sight.</p><p>Not that either of the younger members of the group noticed. As they were both bent over trying to hold onto their dinner.</p><p>“Oh, it doesn’t get better the second time.” Harry commented around a dangerous sounding burp.</p><p>“And I thought reading about it was bad.” Added Canopus.</p><p>“Just relax Harry, let your body adjust.” Sirius said gently, rubbing the boy’s back.</p><p>Remus was less kind to their guest. “You gonna be okay there?” He asked the man, who was now sitting on the floor.</p><p>“Oh, in a minute, maybe two.” Came the hushed response from where he was slowly climbing back to his feet. “That was not fun.” He rubbed at his belly. “Okay, new place to explore.”</p><p>“Well that was quick.” Sirius commented, helping Harry to his feet. “Are you sure you want to explore now though? It’s a little late.”</p><p>“Bah.” Canopus waved the suggestion away. “Haven’t done anything more exciting all day then get beat at chess. And exploring a new house is, sort of, an adventure.” He waggled his eyebrows at the other men in the hall.</p><p>Sharing a look with Remus, Sirius shrugged and nodded. “Okay. I’m in.”</p><p>“I’m going to regret this. Somehow, I know I will.” Remus said, nodding his own acquiescence. “Harry?”</p><p>After a moment, Harry shrugged. “Yeah sure, might be fun.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Adventures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were currently five rooms on the main floor of the house. The kitchen, dining room, family room, a toilet, and laundry. Upstairs were three bedrooms, and a small attic, which was little more than a crawl space. And down was an unfinished basement which was little more than a long open space for storage.</p><p>As they moved through the space several attempts were made at making conversation. However, despite the adrenaline they were all yawning by the time they made it to the stairs. Which led to a break up of the group once they’d completed a survey of the bedrooms.</p><p>Sirius and Remus chose to share a room, While Harry and Canopus each got their own.</p><p>***</p><p>“Cedric!” The green eyed wizard called, sitting up in bed. This was the fifth time since his return from Hogwarts that the nightmare had awakened him. Usually he slept through it, witnessing again the entirety of the confrontation in the graveyard. Often with little differences. Sometimes it would be the young Tom Riddle that rose from the cauldron, instead of the snake-like adult version. Once it was the basilisk that came out. Cedric didn’t always die in the same way either. Sometimes it was Voldemort that killed him, once it was actually Harry himself that held the wand. Which wasn’t nearly as bad as the one time it had been Harry that rose from the cauldron, except he didn’t look like himself. He looked like he would if he had changed like Voldemort did.</p><p>Shaking with cold and fear, he stumbled out of the bed. He didn’t even need to try to know that he would not sleep again tonight. The room was strange, he’d been used to small rooms. The cupboard, and then Dudley’s second bedroom, which while bigger than the cupboard had still been quite small, only a few steps across. This new room was huge. He could almost run across it, and it even had a doorway to the connecting bathroom. Although Sirius had mentioned changing that and giving each bedroom its own bath.</p><p>For now though, there was just the one which connected between this room and the one Sirius and Professor Lupin were sharing. He carefully closed both doors before turning on the light and looking in the mirror. His eyes were dark, great black circles hung beneath them, almost like flags telling everyone that his sleep was disturbed. He was reminded of the one time when Dudley had punched him in the eye. He’d been locked in his cupboard for a week while the eye healed. It was one of the few times Dudley had ever been scolded for hitting Harry. Although it had been because it left a visible mark, not because he’d hit his cousin.</p><p>Shaking his head he turned from the accusing mirror and did his business, only briefly glancing at the glass again when he washed his hands, before stumbling out into the hallway towards the stairs. Thinking he would get something to drink, he headed for the kitchen.</p><p>Too late he noticed there was a light on in the room. He tried to turn away but someone called out to him.</p><p>“Couldn’t sleep?” He didn’t recognise the voice at first. It had to be the new person, whom he hadn’t really met yet. The one Professor Lupin and Sirius had told him was from another world.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to..” He trailed off, not sure what he was sorry for.</p><p>The strange man chuckled. “No worries.” He looked up and waved to Harry to come in. “Hot chocolate?” He held up a steaming mug, indicating there was some already made.</p><p>“Umm, sure. Thanks.” Harry answered, pulling a chair out from the table.</p><p>The stranger rose and moved to the counter where he began fiddling with an odd device Harry hadn’t seen before. It looked like someone had taken a coffee pot and a soda fountain and crammed them together. The man poured milk into a pot and then shoved a long tube into it. When he pressed a lever above the tube, there was a hissing sound, and steam began to rise from the pot. After a few moments he pulled the pot away, wiped the tube with a towel and poured now steaming hot milk into a large mug. To this he added chocolate and brought the mix over to set in front of Harry.</p><p>“There you are.” He said, returning to his own seat.</p><p>Harry realised his jaw was hanging open, and trying to cover it, he took a sip. As he did his eyes widened. This might just be the best hot chocolate he’d ever tasted, he thought as the delightful beverage hit his tongue. Just to be sure it hadn’t been a fluke, he took another, longer sip.</p><p>“Wow, this is really good.” He said softly, though the man seemed to hear him.</p><p>“Thank you. I used to work as a barista, though that was a long time ago. Good to know I haven’t lost the skills.” He waggled his eyebrows, and Harry chuckled. “So, do you wanna talk about what has you up at,” he looked at the clock on the wall, “damn, three in the  morning?”</p><p>“I, um. What about you?” Harry stammered out, not feeling particularly interested in talking about his nightmares.</p><p>“Me? I’ve been crying.” The stranger answered, shrugging.</p><p>“I, uh, crying?” Harry asked, his face growing warm. Why would anyone just admit to that? He wondered.</p><p>The man shrugged. “Yeah. I tried to sleep, I really did. I think I dozed off for a bit, maybe an hour or two. Not entirely sure. I didn’t check the clock when I woke up. Did they tell you how I came to be here?” He pointed upward, indicating, Harry guessed, Sirius and Professor Lupin.</p><p>“A little. They said you were from another world, I think.”</p><p>“Yeah.” The odd young man sighed heavily, and took a long sip from his mug. “Almost wants something stronger.” He mumbled, and Harry noticed that his eyes were glistening. “Hermione, Ron, the twins and Ginny. They did a spell that Hermione found. Apparently it was supposed to get them information. The adults weren’t telling them what was going on, and forbidding them contact with you. So they wanted to learn more about what was happening, and how they could help. They didn’t realise that the spell didn’t just give them knowledge, it pulled someone who had the knowledge to them. And in this case, it grabbed someone from another reality.” He held up his hands in a what can you do sort of gesture. “Me.” Then sat back and sighed again.</p><p>“So you know what’s going on?” Harry asked tentatively.</p><p>“Probably.” He answered with a sort of half nod, half shake that made him look like one of those bobblehead dolls. “But I need to know which world I’m in before I can be of real help. So far it looks pretty cannon, but that isn’t actually as helpful as it sounds. As there is a lot of information that was left out of cannon, presumably to keep the story flowing.”</p><p>“Cannon? Story, What?” Harry was deeply confused. What was this guy talking about?</p><p>The stranger pointed to him with a grin and a chuckle. “See, you’re a lot smarter than some people give you credit for. That is the best question I’ve been asked since I got here. It’s a really long story, unfortunately. The quick version is that I know about a lot of different realities that include Harry Potter,” he motioned to Harry, who was doing his best to keep up, “and not all of them are the same. I'll give you something a little later to help with understanding that, but the important part is that while I can help, I don’t know enough about what’s happening to know what’s helpful and what isn’t.”</p><p>Harry shook his head. This guy was confusing, and none of that seemed to have anything to do with what he’d asked in the first place. Although it was kind of nice that he’d just answered, given out all of that without arguing about it. “But, what does that have to do with crying?”</p><p>“Oh, right, sorry, didn’t mean to confuse you, or the subject. I was pulled from my home, Harry, and as far as I know, there's no way I can ever go back. So, a few days ago, I lost my friends, my family, my home, my job, even my body. This one belongs to someone else, and I’m going to have to give it back to him, soon. So, yeah, I woke up and came down here to have a good cry. Not that I shed a lot of tears. But that’s what I call it when I sit in a dark room and brood over, well anything really. In this case, what I’ve lost, and what I’m going to have to deal with to make a new life for myself. At least I didn’t have kids.”</p><p>Far from cheering the man, this last statement actually seemed to have saddened him further. As Harry watched, in growing horror a tear formed in the corner of the man’s eye and slowly rolled down his cheek. After a moment, he reached up and caught it on the end of his finger, and did something rather odd. He looked at it and smiled, wistfully before flinging it away.</p><p>“Alright, your turn.” He looked up at Harry with a lopsided grin, that looked more like a grimace. “What has you up at this hour?”</p><p>For a second, Harry stared at the man, debating if he should answer. But then he thought back on what he’d been told just a moment ago. This man, whoever he was, had just shared something rather private really, and without hesitation or concern. If he could do that, then maybe Harry could too. “I had a nightmare.” He said cautiously then quickly lifted the mug of cocoa to his lips to hide his grimace at the admission.</p><p>The man nodded. “I’ve had a few of those. Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>“I, uh,” He hadn’t when he came down, but all of a sudden he realised that he did. He just hadn’t had anyone to talk about it with. “It’s about the graveyard. Do you know about that?” He suddenly realised that if this man was truly from another world he might not know anything, despite what Hermione might think.</p><p>“Probably, I know a few different ways that could play out. Do you want to tell me about it?” For a second, Harry thought he might, but he shook his head. As much as he wanted to talk about his nightmare, he wasn’t ready yet to actually talk about the real events. “That’s okay. How about I tell you what I call the cannon graveyard scene, and you tell me if it's correct?”</p><p>Harry considered that. It didn’t sound too horrible really. He wouldn’t be telling it himself, so it would be a little like listening to a story, which even if it's a bad story, isn’t as bad as being there himself. And the point was to make sure they both knew what had happened there. And it would be kind of nice to have someone to talk to that already knew about all of that so he wouldn’t have to tell the whole story again. He nodded slowly. “Yeah, okay.” He was appalled at how his voice came out rather croaky, he sounded a bit like Trevor, Neville Longbottom’s toad. But he couldn’t take it back, and besides the man had already started talking.</p><p>“Let’s see, the cannon version goes, essentially like this. You arrived at the center of the maze, Cedric a moment ahead of you. Together you fought an acromantula. Then you agreed to take the cup together, as a show of solidarity. The cup, being a portkey, whisked you away to a graveyard. A voice said kill the spare, and a killing curse hit Cedric. Before you could react you were hit with a stunning spell. You woke up tied to a statue and made to watch a ritual designed to give Riddle a new body. This involved a bone taken from the grave of Tom Riddle, a hand cut from Peter Pettigrew, and blood taken from yourself. After Riddle came out of the cauldron, looking very not human, he called the death eaters, who happily appeared. He named a few of them, then demanded that you duel with him. He then proceeded to break every rule of dueling that has ever existed, proving that he is a weak pathetic thing, incapable of winning a real duel.” Canopus paused to grin at Harry’s confused expression.</p><p>“That’s right Harry, if you challenge someone to a duel and then use spells which are prohibited in dueling, such as the unforgivables, you are showing that you believe yourself incapable of winning without them. Which is a show of weakness.”</p><p>As slightly confused understanding spread on Harry’s expression, Canopus continued his retelling of events in the graveyard. “So, eventually you cast simultaneously with Riddle, and the wand's connection was revealed. Priori incantatem occurred, as you demonstrated that you are in fact magically stronger than Riddle, by forcing his spell back into his own wand. This caused his wand to release his spells in reverse. Ultimately leading to a spectral version of your parents being released. In cannon, Cedric is also in that group and asks you to return his body to his parents. I never understood why, since it was Peter that killed him, not Riddle, but that’s what happened. Anyway, your parents' ghosts explained to you how to escape and you got away with Cedric's body. Using the cup which was still a portkey that returned you to Hogwarts.” Canopus paused to take a sip of cocoa and then smiled warmly. “So, is that pretty close?”</p><p>Harry swallowed heavily and nodded. “Yeah, that’s spot on. Though, why do you say I’m stronger than Vo..”</p><p>“No!” Canopus yelled, reaching across the table as though to grab the younger boy.</p><p>Harry, yelped, sitting up straight at the look of fear on Canopus’ face. “What, what’s wrong?”</p><p>Slowly, Canopus sat back down and lifted his mug to his lips. When he had stopped shaking he looked up at Harry. “I apologise, that was a bit more reaction than was called for. I take it they haven’t told you.”</p><p>“What, that you’re more afraid of the name than most?” Harry replied with a scoff.</p><p>“I’m not magical Harry. I have less defense than you do. However, no that’s not what I meant. Do you know why people became afraid of saying the name in the first place?”</p><p>The green eyes blinked in and out of view several times as the teen considered the question. “No, actually. No one ever explained that.” He eventually answered.</p><p>Canopus nodded. “I didn’t think so. There was a spell laid across the country, I’m not sure how exactly it works. But the important thing is, that whenever someone speaks the name, every death eater knows it was spoken, by who, and where. It also tears down protective spells around the speaker.” </p><p>A sudden understanding crossed Harry’s face. “So every time I’ve said the name..” He trailed off.</p><p>“Yeah.” Canopus gave a sharp nod. “Every random schmuck on the street figured it out during the last war, and it was likely printed in the Daily Prophet at some point. Which is why the Headmaster had so much trouble convincing people to say the name. Which he tried to do, a lot.”</p><p>“But if it was..” Harry trailed off again, seeing the implication.</p><p>“Yeah, I want to know that too. Why, if he’s so smart did he not see the problem with that? And if he did, why did he want people endangering themselves?” Harry’s jaw worked but no sound came out. Canopus nodded some more and continued. “From my perspective Harry, there are only two possible explanations for why the headmaster acts the way he does. He’s either incompetant, or he actually wants people to be hurt and or killed. I really can’t decide which is worse, and I don’t want him anywhere near me, or those I’m helping, until we have a way to find out for sure.”</p><p>“You keep saying him, the headmaster, rather than his name.” This was stated as a fact, but Harry raised his voice a little at the end to make it more of a question.</p><p>Canopus grinned. “Yes, if he is deliberately causing innocents to be hurt, there is a good chance that he put the same spell on his name as well. Since I don’t know how it works, I’m being cautious. Magic, it’s glorious and can do many great things. It can also be used to do many terrible things. It is for example possible that the headmaster worked out a way to overhear conversations that include the use of his given name. I’ve read stories where powerful wizards have done that.”</p><p>Harry was nodding in understanding, it seemed to have clicked in his mind “So, you don’t say the headmaster’s name for the same reason you don’t say vo, oh no sorry, um, Riddle’s chosen name?”</p><p>“You got it.” Canopus replied with a wide grin. “See, you’re a lot smarter than some people give you credit for.”</p><p>“What?” Harry looked upset by that statement.</p><p>“Sorry Harry, but in cannon, you’re an idiot.” Canopus smirked at Harry’s jaw working up and down again, at a loss for words. “Don’t worry, I plan to help you fix that. I don’t think the problem is either a lack of knowledge or ability. Rather I think it’s your trained reaction to let others do the thinking and simply to rush in without concern for yourself. I’ve got some ideas on how to retrain your reactions to be smarter. I don’t think you’ll like them, but I’m trying to see if I can think up a different way of doing it, to make it less odious.”</p><p>“What?” Harry asked after several more jaw exercises and blinking.</p><p>Canopus chuckled. “It’s called boot camp. It’s a process of training during which bad habits get broken and good habits get installed, so to speak. Some people find it quite enjoyable. Even fun. Others consider it the worst thing that ever happened to anyone. The advantage is that when you’re done with it, which doesn’t take long, you’ll be better at just about everything than you were when you started. Imagine going from where you are in transfiguration, to being a match for your dad, in two weeks.”</p><p>“What, how could you do that?” </p><p>“I can’t, at the moment. If my plan works, I’ll have magic at least when we get back from France, but that remains to be seen. As for how you could do that. Sixteen hours of practice a day.” Harry stared in abject terror at the entity of pure learning in front of him and shuddered. “Yep, like I said, you won’t like it. But when it’s done, you’ll be a lot better at every aspect of magic and learning. You’ll be better prepared for everything ahead of you, and you’ll be a lot stronger.”</p><p>“But, sixteen hours a day?”</p><p>“Okay, that might be a bit of an exaggeration. There are breaks for food and rest. Especially with more than just you involved. There will be some trade off. And plenty of fun to be had as well. Like I said, I’m working on a different way to do it that will be less odious.”</p><p>“Let’s hope.” Harry took a long drink of cocoa, and then changed the subject. “So, what do you plan to do, now that you’re here?” He asked carefully.</p><p>“I’ve no idea.” Canopus answered with a sigh. “Well, that’s inaccurate. I have several ideas, I just don’t know yet which ones will work. What I actually am capable of doing, or achieving. Nor have I a clue as to what options are open to me. Even if my new body is young enough, I can’t go to Hogwarts, even if I do get magic. I don’t legally exist anywhere.” He smiled self deprecatingly. “Basically, I’m stuck working for you guys for the foreseeable future. There are worse positions I could be in, but that doesn’t truly make it any easier.” He shrugged and reached for his mug.</p><p>“Could I help?” Harry asked, looking concerned.</p><p>“Probably, but until I have my own body and no what it’s capabilities are, I won’t know how. So there’s no sense worrying about that, just yet.” Canopus watched the younger boy for a long moment, observing the look of stunned confusion. “I think I’ve probably overloaded you with things to think about for tonight. What say we do something less thought provoking for a bit?”</p><p>Harry looked up slowly, eyes blinking rapidly, and for a second it looked like he might not say anything. Then he grinned and nodded. “Yeah, okay, that sounds good.”</p><p>“Come on, I made sure we picked up a couple of games when we went shopping. Stuff to pass time when we’re waiting.”</p><p>They refilled their mugs and moved to the family room to look through the small collection of board and card games on one shelf.</p><p>***</p><p>When they were later joined by Sirius and Remus, Canopus explained that they had a very heavy conversation in the night and were now clearing their minds with fun pastimes. The two men asked to join and were welcomed by both teens.</p><p>When they decided to break for breakfast, Harry commented that Canopus didn’t have anything of his own and that he wanted to take the older teen out to get him some clothes of his own. Sirius cheerfully agreed, and the two worked on Remus until he too agreed, as long as Sirius remained in dog form and they stayed in Muggle London.</p><p>“So, what style do you think you’d like?” Remus asked as they entered a large clothing store. “Remember we only have an hour here.”</p><p>“Come on Harry.” Canopus said, grabbing the younger’s shoulder. “Let’s see if they have my preferred style.” And he took off for the back sections of the store where the more outdoorsy clothes appeared to be.</p><p>“You realise we’re shopping for you right?” Harry asked when they stopped in front of a display loaded with leather trousers.</p><p>“Malarkey.” Canopus replied. “You deserve new clothes too you know.”</p><p>“I’m fine.” Harry said, shaking his head and looking at his shoes.</p><p>“Do you know what fine means Harry?”</p><p>Harry blinked confusedly back up. “Umm?”</p><p>“Eloquent.” Canopus grinned. “It means, fucked up, insecure, neurotic, and emotional. It’s a quick, easy way to tell anyone who’s listening that you are in a very, very bad place, emotionally speaking.” He grinned again as Harry’s jaw worked. “My therapist taught me that in group. It’s how we identified new people that really needed help. The abused kids, like me, always said they were fine.”</p><p>“But Im, I’m not..” Harry trailed off.</p><p>“Harry, the cupboard alone was abuse of a magnitude I’ve not seen anywhere except in films.” Canopus laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “You don’t have to talk about it. Though as you grow more comfortable with them, it might help you to talk with Padfoot and Moony about it. But that’s for later. For now, just be aware that we know, and we disapprove of how they treated you. We think you’re worth having around, and we want you to be happy.”</p><p>“Because I’ll stop Vo, sorry, Riddle for you.” He started a bit angry, but when he almost made the mistake of saying the name he grew sheepish and ducked his head.</p><p>“Bah.” Harry looked up sharply at the response. “The only person in the entire world who wants you to do that is the headmaster. The only two people in the world who want you involved in the war are him and Riddle. And Riddle only wants you involved because he is unwilling to admit defeat and move on. None of us care if you do anything about him at all. And some, like Padfoot and Moony, would prefer you stay out of it, for your safety.”</p><p>Harry scowled. “I can’t just walk away. What if he kills someone and I could have stopped it?”</p><p>“If you’re standing there and have a chance to do something, then it would be on you to do so. However, you can’t do anything about what he does when he’s away from you. He’s not your kid Harry, you have no control over his actions. Only your own. Only go looking for a fight when you really need to, and have a strong chance of winning. Otherwise, stay on the defensive, deal with problems as they appear. That way, you always have the advantage.” Canopus winked. “Now, we’re here about clothes.” He waggled his eyebrows. “So, let’s find something that will impress the ladies.”</p><p>Harry blushed. “I’m not interested in that.”</p><p>“Your blush says otherwise. But then, maybe it's boys you want to impress?”</p><p>Harry’s blush grew brighter. “No!” He blurted. “No, I like girls, I just. I haven’t really been interested in anyone in particular yet.</p><p>“Oh?” Canopus’ voice held a note of insincerity. “Well, it’s still a good idea to dress well for any occasion. A friend of mine once told me to always dress to impress. That way regardless of what you’re looking for when you go out, you’ll always have the option available. Though I later amended the rule to dressing for whatever you’re going to be doing. It would be rather silly to get dressed up nice for a hiking trip.”</p><p>Harry swallowed heavily. “Your friend sounds kind of smart.”</p><p>“In that moment, he was. Like all people, he had his good moments, and his bad moments.” Canopus shrugged. “Never judge someone by a single action, they could just be having a bad day. Always watch for more information, as much as possible.”</p><p>Harry nodded, then turned to the display. “So, leather pants?”</p><p>Canopus chuckled. “It’s been a while since I wore leather pants. Not terribly useful as they have to be made too thin to actually be protective. But they do look really cool. Try on a pair, see if you like ‘em.”</p><p>“If you do it too.” Harry said after a moment's hesitation.</p><p>“Sure.” Canopus grabbed a pair in his size and looked around for a changing room.</p><p>They agreed that they didn’t much care for them in the end and moved on to other displays.</p><p>In the end, Canopus and Harry inspected several racks before picking out a dozen pairs of cargo pants each, and a dozen matching shirts to go with them. Canopus having explained about the usefulness of extra pockets, and Harry agreeing cheerfully after trying on a pair.</p><p>Next stop was a shoe store, where after some discussion they each grabbed a pair of trainers, a pair of boots, and a pair of comfortable dress shoes.</p><p>There were two more stops after that, neither having anything to do with clothes. A game store where, with Remus’ help, they picked out a few more board games. And then a department store where they grabbed backpacks, pens, pencils, notebooks, and a few other odds and ends.</p><p>Remus then insisted on hitting a grocery store on the way back to the house, and loaded them down with food.</p><p>It was rather a good thing that Remus made a habit of shrinking their purchases after they left each store, otherwise they would have been unable to walk on their way back home.</p><p>***</p><p>The remainder of that day had been spent discussing things they would need to arrange before leaving for France, including a trip to the U.S. for some special provisions. That trip would also include a stop at the home of the body Canopus was currently occupying, to assure its proper owner’s family of his safety.</p><p>Remus was then sent to Gringotts to gather and exchange some money as well as pick up the portkeys they would need for their trip.</p><p>Remus would be staying in London to begin the work on rebuilding Number 12 into a usable location once more. While Harry, Sirius, and Canopus made the trip across the pond.</p><p>The whirling of the portkey was less sickening for Canopus than apparition had been, though it was still unpleasant. Both he and Harry fell to the ground when they landed in a small park in northern Idaho.</p><p>Following the directions he’d gotten from his host, Canopus quickly led the small group to one of a row of houses in the community near where they had landed, stepping up and knocking on the door as soon as they reached the place.</p><p>The door swung open forcefully and a woman shot out of the building wrapping herself around Canopus, saying something the others couldn’t make out through her tearful voice.</p><p>“It’s alright mom, it’s alright.” Canopus said haltingly as he gently removed the woman’s stranglehold.</p><p>Just as he seemed to be making progress though she stepped back and slapped him hard across the chest. “Where have you been, young man!” She cried loudly, causing both Sirius and Harry to cover their ears.</p><p>“Mom!” Canopus barked back. “Inside voice, I’m right here. As for where I’ve been, that’s a long story.” He motioned inside. “Don’t suppose you have any coffee ready?”</p><p>For a second the woman looked sheepish, then she frowned. “Sorry, come in, come in.” she ushered the three inside and to what was clearly a dining table. “No coffee, but I have some iced tea, will that be okay?” She asked, eyeing the other two.</p><p>Canopus nodded. “Yeah that’d be great. Thanks mom.”</p><p>The woman went to the nearby kitchen and a moment later returned with four large cups of cold tea, which she set in front of them before seating herself and looking at Canopus. “Well, what happened? Where have you been?”</p><p>Canopus smiled wryly. “First, allow me to introduce my companions.” He motioned to the other two seated with them. “These are Sirius, and Harry.”</p><p>“Hello ma’am.” They spoke together raising their cups to her. The woman frowned slightly as she looked at them.</p><p>“They are from England, hence the accents.” Canopus explained, clearing the frown from her face. “I’ve been with them for the last few days, there was a sort of a mix up. But, they’ve hired me to help out with a couple of things. Which will take another couple of weeks. We happened to be back in the area today, so rather than sending a letter I decided to just stop by and explain things. I’m sorry I didn’t have the chance to do that sooner, but things just kind of happened and there wasn’t time.”</p><p>The woman frowned again and set her cup down on the table, hard enough that it sloshed. “Things happened?” She said in a cold, hard voice. “And you couldn’t tell your mother?”</p><p>“Yes mother, things happened.” Canopus' voice matched the womans in temperature, but seemed to be a few steps harder even than hers. “And no, you do not need to know what, or who, or anything really. I could have just handled things and then come back. But I decided to let you know that I am safe. I am involved with helping some new friends. And I will be back soon-ish. Three weeks at the absolute most, probably closer to two. I will even be paid for my time, though we haven’t agreed on a specific amount yet. Likely enough to cover a lot of my college expenses though, possibly even all of them. But one of the clauses is secrecy. They are concerned about industrial espionage, having their product stolen before it can even get to market. So I can’t tell anyone about what I’m doing. It’s in the contract.”</p><p>The woman's jaw was amusing as it flapped for several heartbeats. Finally she narrowed her eyes and turned to Sirius. “You, you’re involved in this. Promise me my son will be safe.” She demanded.</p><p>Sirius gulped. “I promise ma’am. There’s nothing dangerous about what we have him doing. Just secret.”</p><p>She stared at them for several seconds as the clock on the wall ticked away the time. “Fine.” She spat at last. “But you get to explain it to your father.”</p><p>“Sure.” Canopus agreed with a smile. “When will he be home, we can’t stay long.”</p><p>The woman glanced at the clock. “He should be here in about ten minutes.”</p><p>“We can wait that long.” Canopus said, then stood and opened his arms.</p><p>A heartbeat later the woman rushed into his arms, sobbing softly and whispering about how worried she had been.</p><p>Twenty minutes later they were leaving after an almost identical scene with a large muscular man who strongly resembled a shorter version of the teen they had come to know. He had been less vocal about his concern, but nonetheless showed his worry for his son.</p><p>“Well, that was exciting.” Sirius commented as they returned to the park to activate their next portkey.</p><p>“Pretty much as expected though.” Canopus replied. “At least they didn’t try to drag it out, or wheedle more information out of us.”</p><p>“True. How are you doing Harry?” Sirius turned to his godson.</p><p>“Not looking forward to another portkey.” Was his quiet reply.</p><p>“Me neither.” Canopus jostled the smaller boy. “And we have two more today. Still, we’re going to the best possible place for what we’re after, so it’s worth it.”</p><p>Harry nodded but remained silent. Soon they were at their departure location and Sirius pulled out the bit of string that would take them to their next stop.</p><p>***</p><p>“Welcome to Texas.” A large booming voice greeted them when they landed. Chuckling, an enormous man, who easily matched the voice strode over and helped Harry and Canopus off the floor. “Still new to portkeys huh?”</p><p>“Yeah a little.” Harry answered, dusting himself off.</p><p>“Well, we all go through that. No need to feel bad. Where you headin’?”</p><p>Canopus checked a nearby stand and spotted what they needed. Grabbing the flyer he held it out to the man. “Fort Worth Gun Show.” He offered. “Don’t suppose you can give us directions?”</p><p>The big man chuckled. “Sure can friend. While you’re there, make sure to watch for someone wearin’ a badge like this one.” He tapped a badge affixed to his vest. “Tell ‘em that Davy Crocket had to be a wizard, they’ll show you to the magical side.”</p><p>“Magical guns?” Sirius asked incredulously.</p><p>“You bet, wizards round here are just as gun happy as the no-majs. Now, you said you needed directions. That’s easy enough.” And he proceeded to give them complete directions, even drawing them a quick map. Then pointed out the best place to rent a car for the day.</p><p>They each thanked the big man as they left, hoping that everyone they met in Texas would be as helpful. Or at least polite.</p><p>Canopus insisted on walking through the entire muggle side of the show before finding the man who would lead them to the magical side, pointing out various things to his companions as they strolled down long ailes made of tables laden with all manner of things. Much to the surprise of the Englishmen, it wasn’t all guns. There were many tables selling ammo of all kinds. Tables loaded with camping gear, military surplus gear, belts, backpacks, pouches, and even knives. One table even had an assortment of swords, which caught Sirius' eye and held Harry's attention for a few minutes once he realised what his godfather was looking at.</p><p>Eventually they did find the man and were shown to a side door which when they passed through shimmered with a golden halo. On the other side a second room had been laid out in the same way. Long tables sat laden with guns, ammo, assorted paraphernalia, and all kinds of camping gear. But on this side, every sign was animated with moving characters, and each table had something clearly magical set up. One table had a long rifle which was taking itself apart and putting itself back together. Another was showing off cleaning kits that did the cleaning for you. The tables holding camping gear had magical tents, most of them had a small model set up on the table, which they could stick their heads in and see the inside. Which had been expanded so that even though the outside was barely big enough to fit their head in, the inside was nearly the size of a quidditch pitch.</p><p>After an hour or so of wandering around and staring at everything, Canopus finally got down to the business of what he was there for. He purchased one of the self-cleaning kits first, knowing that was something high on his list. Then went around to each of the merchants selling guns and asked about penetration, rate of fire, and ammo types. Which went completely over the heads of the Englishmen, who had never even seen a gun outside of films.</p><p>After what felt to Sirius like an eternity, Canopus finally settled on what he called a magical dragunov, chambered in 7.62. Once that was decided he grabbed ammo, and they headed for a nearby shooting range to test fire.</p><p>Three hours later, Harry was complaining about sore hands while stating emphatically that he wanted a rifle of his own. Sirius was bored out of his mind, and Canopus was still cheerfully explaining everything he could think of about gun ownership and shooting to Harry.</p><p>When they finally got back to the portkey terminal, the big man was still there, and greeted them with a smile. “How’d you like Texas then?”</p><p>Harry surprised both Sirius and Canopus by responding with a cheerful smile of his own. “I loved it, I want to come back someday. Maybe even live here.”</p><p>The big man chuckled. “Oh do you now. Well, we’d be right glad to have you young sir. Did you find everything you were looking for?”</p><p>Harry nodded rapidly, but it was Canopus that answered. “And a lot more apparently.” He held up the case which now contained his new gun and everything else. “Found the perfect toy for plinking. With all the modifications, I can even do it in our backyard in London and no will ever know.”</p><p>The man threw his head back and roared with laughter. They saw a few bright spots in his eyes when he got himself under control again. “Just be sure of where you’re aimin’. Don’t wanna shoot nobody, unless they deserve it.”</p><p>“True that.” Canopus agreed.</p><p>“Alright, well, I have a departure here for London, in the next minute. I’m guessin’ that’s you guys.”</p><p>“You would be correct sir.” Sirius replied with a nod.</p><p>“Well then, step into the circle. I reckon you know what to do. Have a safe trip and we hope to see you agin someday.”</p><p>“Definitely!” Harry called, waving to the man as the string Sirius brought out began to glow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A New Body</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Small warning, there is some gore in this chapter, and a slightly graphic depiction of hunting and killing and animal.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, how much did you tell your hosts mother we would be paying him?” Sirius asked as they sat down to dinner.</p><p>“I didn’t.” Canopus replied, pouring himself a mug of juice. “You were there.” He gave Sirius a look. “I said he would be paid, but that the exact amount hadn’t been agreed yet.”</p><p>“Yeah, and then you said something about college fees, whatever that is.” Harry added.</p><p>Canopus grinned at the messy haired teen. “College is what the Americans go to after high school. Sort of like secondary here, though I understand there are differences.”</p><p>“So, university?” Harry asked.</p><p>Canopus paused to consider the question, then nodded. “Yeah, that’s right.”</p><p>“Oh, why didn’t you say that then?”</p><p>“Didn’t think of it. I’m American, I think in American terms.”</p><p>“That being beside the point.” Sirius cut across them. “How much is that?”</p><p>“Currently, umm.” He paused as though hearing something the others couldn’t. “My host says he’s expecting costs of around fifty or sixty thousand. That’s U.S. dollars.”</p><p>“How much is that in galleons?” Sirius asked.</p><p>“Don’t know the exchange rate. Do you know the rate for galleons to pounds? I’d guess it to be similar. However, I actually have a much better idea than simply giving him money.”</p><p>Remus looked curious. “Oh, what did you have in mind?”</p><p>Canopus shot the werewolf a smirk. “Felix Felicis. Send him a dose just after his eighteenth birthday. If he uses it right, he’ll hit the lottery. Hiding our involvement, and giving more than we could afford to anyway.”</p><p>“Do you know how much it costs to get a dose of that?” Sirius asked.</p><p>Canopus shook his head. “No, how much?’</p><p>Sirius looked to Remus. “I’ve been in prison. And I never priced it. I remember hearing it was more than James and I made in a year once.”</p><p>“I’ve never bothered. I heard that too, if you recall. So I never bothered to look into it.”</p><p>“Could we brew it ourselves?”</p><p>Sirius and Remus shared a look of consternation before Sirius answered. “Moony can’t brew so he’s out. And I’m not sure I’ve ever looked at the recipe. I’d have to find a copy of it to find out. I’m a decent brewer, but not a master.”</p><p>“Hmm, would there be an up-to-date potions book in the library? Or will we need to go shopping?” Canopus looked intrigued, almost as though he was ready to get started right away.</p><p>“There’s probably a copy in there somewhere, but it will take a while to sort them all out and find it. Though it may still be worthwhile to check the shelves at Flourish and Blotts just to be sure.” Sirius replied.</p><p>“Hey, speaking of money.” Harry began, garnering attention from everyone. “Do you know how much is left in my vault?” He turned to Sirius.</p><p>“Of course not Harry.” Sirius replied looking confused. “Regardless of my actual status, I can’t walk into Gringotts, which would be the only way to find out. You can go with Moony tomorrow if you’d like though. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind taking you. I’d offer to do it myself, but, well you know.”</p><p>“Would the goblins really turn you in?” All heads swiveled at the question from Canopus. “I had the understanding that they don’t much care for Ministry laws.”</p><p>“Only the ones that apply to them.” Remus answered “However they will happily hand over any criminal that has a bounty on their head. Which Sirius does.”</p><p>“Darn.” Harry drooped, then brightened slightly. “But you’d take me Professor Lupin?”</p><p>“Please call me Remus Harry, and yes of course I would.”</p><p>“Thanks.” He sat up taller in his seat and seemed to almost glow. “Umm, not tomorrow though, I don’t think. I’ll have to write to professor Dumbledore and get my key.”</p><p>Movement caught the eyes of the Englishmen as Canopus went silent and began looking around the room as though expecting to see an uninvited guest.</p><p>Remus caught on first. “Are you really convinced that the headmaster is spying on us?”</p><p>Canopus shot the man a withering look. “I’m not sure, I just am unwilling to let go of the idea until I have some proof that he isn’t. I know, I’m paranoid.”</p><p>“Well, at least you admit it.” Sirius offered with a grin. “Back on subject though, why does the headmaster have your key Harry?”</p><p>“He’s always had it.” Harry answered looking confused. “He had Hagrid bring it to me when he took me to get my things for first year.”</p><p>Remus scowled. “Hagrid took you to buy your supplies for first year?” He held up a hand for Sirius to remain silent as he watched Harry closely.</p><p>“Yeah, was that wrong?” Harry was going pale.</p><p>“Not wrong so much as odd.” Remus answered. “I take it you gave the key back to Hagrid when he left?”</p><p>“Yeah, it seemed like I was supposed to. Was I not?”</p><p>“No.” Sirius' reply was sharp and Harry almost cringed away. “Sorry Harry. I didn’t mean to yell, well, not at you. No, you should never give your key to someone else. While the goblins will remember you any time you enter the bank, anyone who has a key is allowed to enter the vault that key fits. So if someone else has your key, they can enter your vault any time they like, and take whatever they want.”</p><p>“So, the headmaster could have stolen from my vault?”</p><p>“It’s possible, and the only way for you to find out is if you knew what was there before he had access, and compared the difference. James let me in once, actually just in case of something like this. So I could at least make an educated guess if anything had been stolen. But I’d have to get into the vault to be sure.”</p><p>“Which you can’t because you can’t go into Gringotts.” Harry said dejectedly.</p><p>“So,” once more heads swiveled to look at Canopus, “we’ll have to wait a while to find that out. However, that brings up some interesting questions I had. In many of the worlds out there, Harry goes to Gringotts to learn a lot of things. Which we already know isn’t an option here. But what is? How does the bank work? Do they give loans? Do they send out statements?”</p><p>“Statements?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Statements are something modern banks do to let you know how much money is in your account, and how much you have available, and so on. It’s basically a run down of what you’ve purchased, and what you’ve deposited, or had deposited, since the last statement. Most banks send them every month, I’ve heard of some that do every week, and a few that only do it once a year. But I’ve never done business with any that work that way, so it might just be hearsay.”</p><p>“I’ve never gotten anything like that from Gringotts.” Harry stated.</p><p>Both he and Canopus turned to the two adults with questioning looks. Remus held up his hands. “Don’t look at me, I’ve never had enough galleons at one time to even bother opening a vault. Sirius?”</p><p>“Never heard of the idea. And no pureblood would want a goblin going into their vault to see what was there and what wasn’t.”</p><p>“What about interest?” Canopus asked.</p><p>“What’s that?” Sirius and Remus shared confused looks.</p><p>“That would be a no.” Canopus hung his head. “I’m going to make a recommendation that might lead to another goblin war.” He grinned up at the horrified expressions facing him. Add a vault to the house, move artifacts, gold and such there. Then exchange as much as you can into muggle money and put it in a bank in the muggle world. They pay you to leave your money with them. Seriously,” he grinned at the incredulous looking wizards, “muggle banks use the money they have to pay out loans, to make their own investments, etcetera, and they pay you a percentage of what they make, in thanks for allowing them the use of your money. I’m not sure what all the rules are, there’s a lot of them, but the bottom line is that you get paid to put your money in a bank. In the muggle world. So why would you just stick it in the ground with goblins who charge you fees for nearly everything?”</p><p>After a minute of three wizards making fish faces at one another, Harry finally spoke. “I’m with the new guy.”</p><p>“You’ll want to think very hard about that Harry.” Remus said carefully. “Because he’s right, taking the entire fortune of the Potter family out of Gringotts could result in another goblin uprising.”</p><p>“Maybe you could convince them to modernise.” Canopus offered, shrugging. “I mean, it would make them money too, actually more than they were paying you, which would mean profit for the bank. They might even offer you better rates for putting them onto the idea.”</p><p>“It’s possible, but you’d have to have all the information going into that meeting, just to get their attention.” Sirius commented.</p><p>“Hmm, well, let’s come back to that later then. When we have more information. In the meantime, how hard would it be to find out where the captured death eaters stuff is kept? Is there a particular place within the Ministry that it would be?”</p><p>“What do you mean, their stuff?” Sirius asked.</p><p>“Well, for example. Let’s say I wanted to slip into the Ministry and borrow everything Bellatrix Lestrange had on her person when she was captured. How would I go about doing that?”</p><p>“You’d have to break into her house.” The answer came from Remus, and Sirius nodded towards his friend.</p><p>“Listen to Remus, he knows that stuff better than I do.” Sirius answered.</p><p>“When someone is arrested, their possessions, except for their wand are sent to their place of residence. If they are later freed, their wand is returned to them. If they are convicted, the wand is snapped. So if you wanted to gain access to something Bellatrix had on her when she was captured, you’d have to break into her home and find it there. Which is likely to be a lot more dangerous than breaking into the Ministry.”</p><p>“Damn, I was afraid you were going to say that.” Canopus sighed heavily but refused to tell them any more on that subject, and soon they turned to further discussions of plans for the house.</p><p>The next few days were a riot of activity as the interior of number 12 was ripped out and burned. Sirius insisted on a toast as the wall which held his mother's portrait was removed from the house entirely, and then a second as it was set aflame.</p><p>Once it was completely clear they brought in a power washer and hosed down everything inside, ensuring it was clean down to the foundations. After that Sirius, Remus and Canopus sat down and hashed out the plans for its new construction, which Remus would finish while Sirius was away with the teens in France.</p><p>Harry went to the Burrow as they planned in order to spend some more time with the Weasley’s who were not going to France with them. Hermione had heard back from her parents, receiving permission.</p><p>“So, now we’re down to the last part of the prep work before we head off to France.” Sirius said as the three sat back from their deliberations over number 12. “We still need to get the stuff you’ll need to construct your new body.”</p><p>“Yep, did you get that info I asked about Remus?” Canopus answered with a grin.</p><p>“I did, still not sure why you were interested in the roaming habits of Hebridean Black Dragons though.</p><p>“You’re shitting me.” Sirius glared at the teen.</p><p>Canopus waggled his eyebrows. “What were we just discussing Remus?”</p><p>“Getting you a,” he paused and considered the question for a breath. “No.”</p><p>“Yes, I’m making my new body out of parts from a dragon.”</p><p>“Yes we already discussed that.” Remus stated dryly. “But why in the name of Merlin’s Beard, would you choose the most dangerous Dragon in Britain?”</p><p>“A theory.” Canopus replied calmly. “Theoretically, by making my new body out of parts from a dragon, I’ll have magic, assuming the theory is correct, the stronger the dragon, the stronger the magic. Could be wrong, but there’s only one way to find out.”</p><p>“Which is why you needed that gun.” Sirius nodded slowly. “Because dragons are resistant to magic, which you don’t have anyway. Also why you looked over ammo for so long. You wanted to be sure you had something that would pierce dragonhide.”</p><p>“Yep, and now we have an idea of where to look, we just need to rent a boat for a day, and go hunting.”</p><p>The two men blinked at each other for long seconds before Remus spoke. “You’re right Padfoot. We’re going to have to make him a marauder. That might be the world's greatest prank. Ever. And it’s on everyone. I mean, if he’s right.”</p><p>“It would mean there’s no such thing as a pureblood, not by their definition anyway.” Sirius replied, a grin growing wider with each heartbeat.</p><p>“Did you guys start calling yourselves marauders before or after you completed the animagus transformation?” Canopus asked with a smirk.</p><p>“Before.” The answer came from Remus who was also smirking. “And I never managed it, so it was never a requirement.”</p><p>Canopus blinked and nodded. “Fair, I know a pair of red headed twins who’d rip their own arms off for a chance to be considered for membership as well. And I daresay Harry would be insulted if he wasn’t at least offered honorary status.”</p><p>“We don’t do honorary status.” Sirius shook his head in mock sadness. </p><p>“You either are, or you are not. That was always our rule.” Remus added.</p><p>“But if he wants in, we’ll definitely give him the chance.” Sirius smiled broadly.</p><p>“Well, in that case, let’s think of some ideas to give him before he heads off for school. That way he has a chance to meet the requirements. As for me, hold off on that decision until we know if the theory works.”</p><p>“Fair enough, when are we going dragon hunting?”</p><p>“Lets say, three days before we leave. That way if we don’t find one the first day, we still have time.”</p><p>“Yeah, and we can hope we don’t have to wait until the last moment before we do actually find one.”</p><p>Two heads swivelled to glare at Remus. “Why Remus?” Sirius said in a crying voice. “Why would you say that. You know what happens when you say things like that.”</p><p>“I swear Moony, if you cursed us, you will spend a month with hair to match Tonks’.” Canopus added, causing Remus to shrink back from them both.</p><p>“Sorry.” He cringed. “I swear I don’t do it on purpose.”</p><p>Canopus heaved a heavy sigh. “Which means we can expect that not to be the last time.”</p><p>“Yeah, we had to deal with that in school.” Sirius shook his head. “Although it did come in handy a few times, once we got used to it. He even stopped us from pulling a prank once, and we later found out that if we’d gone out that evening, we’d have definitely been caught.”</p><p>When the day of the hunt came, Harry was again sent to spend time with the Weasleys while the three went up north to rent a boat for the day, filling out all the paperwork for a temporary fishing license. Then making a big show of carrying gear onto the boat before heading out to try the cold and damp.</p><p>Twelve hours later they pulled back into the dock and filled out paperwork to rent it again the following day. All the while shooting glares at their slightly grey haired friend.</p><p>The second day of hunting went much the same as the first, except Sirius and Remus decided to cast out fishing lines just to keep up appearances.</p><p>Finally just after midday on their last attempt, they found what they were looking for.</p><p>About a mile from where they floated there was a small island, little more than a jut of rock above the waves. But sitting out on the beach, was a dragon. It lived up to the name, black as the inky night sky between the stars, and big. Bigger actually than what was needed, by a good margin. Canopus had guessed that one about the size of a horse, or even a little smaller would be sufficient. This one however was almost the size of a small house.</p><p>Cutting the engine, Canopus called down to the others to haul in their lines and get ready. They couldn’t ask for better than this really. They couldn’t afford to risk the boat, as they needed to return it, which would be hard to do if it were destroyed. And any fire damage caused by the dragon breathing on it would be difficult to explain. So the boat had to be abandoned during the actual attack.</p><p>They had initially discussed flying, using brooms. However, Canopus being non-magical could not fly on a broom, as the broom used a small portion of the rider's magic in order to make the control scheme work properly.</p><p>With the dragon on an island, they could however, fly Canopus over and drop him off, then fly off to come in from a different angle and catch the creature in a pincer. Keep it off balance by having to worry about attackers from three sides.</p><p>Pulling the rifle from its case, Canopus held it out to the wizards, who quickly tapped it with their wands, activating the silencing charms that would keep it quiet during the encounter. Then they mounted their brooms and each took hold of the straps hanging from Canopus’ shoulders.</p><p>These were attached to a harness, usually used for climbing which would allow Canopus to hang between the brooms. Sirius and Remus would have to fly in tandem in order not to flop their new friend around too much. But all of their hands would be free in case they had to do anything violent.</p><p>One hair raising ride later and they were dropping the youngest on the shore opposite the dragon before splitting to do a wide circle and come back towards the dragon.</p><p>Counting down from two hundred in his head, Canopus moved as quietly as he could until he had a view of the beach, and more importantly the dragon. When he had the thing in sight he dropped down until he was prone, the rifle levelled in front of him as best he could manage on the rocky terrain. Sighting through the scope he noted the heavy breathing, and lack of eye movement, and hoped the thing was actually asleep, and not just feigning to lull them into a lack of caution.</p><p>Four slow breaths to calm his nerves, brought him to the end of his countdown, and sure enough, he could just see one of his companions approaching the dragon from one side. The other was presumably on the other side, out of the range of his scope.</p><p>One last deep breath, exhale, hold, squeeze. There was a soft sort of whump as the bullet left the barrel and spiralled towards its target. </p><p>The eye facing Canopus snapped open. Through the scope he could see clearly as the eye swivelled and locked onto him. Tamping down on the panic rising in his chest he squeezed the trigger again.</p><p>The first round struck the side of the beast and dark green fluid welled up in the wound. The creature raised its head and roared, a great plume of fire rising up to the sky. The second round landed just as it lowered its head and turned towards Canopus. This one too slammed into the beast, spraying the sand with greenish blood. But the creature barely seemed to even notice.</p><p>It rose onto its legs and began to haul itself along the beach towards where Canopus lay.</p><p>As the thing barrelled down the beach a bright pink light shot from somewhere outside of Canopus’ line of sight. The light struck the dragon on its wing, and the beast roared, wheeling to face the incoming danger. Remus shot towards the beast at high speed, pulling up as a jet of flame was unleashed from the dragon’s maw.</p><p>From the dragon’s other side, Sirius shot a blue spell, which landed at the base of its skull.</p><p>Again the beast roared, turning to face Sirius. It let out a torrent of fire as it turned, barely missing the man as he dove to avoid the heat.</p><p>Another soft  whump, sent a bullet tearing across the beach to plow into the dragon’s hind quarters, ripping into the flesh over its hip. Its head whipped around and it bellowed its fury.</p><p>Out of fire, that’s helpful. Canopus thought as he lined up his next shot.</p><p>The dragon once more began to charge Canopus’ position, and once again it was distracted by the flying menaces. </p><p>Remus hit the chest with a pale yellow spell that didn’t seem to do anything more than get its attention, but when Sirius followed that with a pulsing red spell to its tail a dazzling display of sparks lit the creature from stem to stern. It howled in rage and pain, whipping its head back and forth to find something to unleash its fury upon.</p><p>It found Canopus. A few charging steps and the annoying thing that kept hitting it with darts was in range. The beast opened its maw, showing off an impressive array of teeth clearly meant to tear through just about anything. And then its most fear inspiring weapon was brought to bear. A cone of flame nearly thirty feet across at its apex, tore from the mouth of the dragon, hurtling across the short distance to where Canopus lay.</p><p>“Fuck!’ Canopus cried in a squeaking voice as he gathered up his rifle and rolled. It was further than he wanted to go, but that fire was just too wide. Three turns and he was only halfway to the distance he needed to be. As the fire wrapped around him he closed his eyes, held his breath and rolled one more time.</p><p>It still wasn’t far enough to get clear of the fire, but it was far enough to slip under the water. The fire was hot, hot enough to heat the water to an uncomfortable temperature. But not enough to boil it.</p><p>Above the waves, Remus hit the dragon with another pink spell, drawing its attention from the spot where Canopus had dove in panic. As the dragon turned to strike at the flying insect, Sirius dove in and hit it with a bright green spell that bounced off the scales and tore a furrow in the sand.</p><p>Remus shot his friend a wide eyed look, and was almost caught by a swipe of the beast's claws for his trouble.</p><p>Behind the dragon, Canopus rose, water falling in a cascade from both man and gun as he took quick aim and loosed a round into the wing joint. A splatter of green blood saw the wing almost completely severed. And again the dragon turned its ire on the one who had caused it the most agony this day.</p><p>On its other side, Sirius and Remus raised their wands simultaneously and loosed a pair of bright purple spells. The spells shot across the intervening space, slamming into the back of the dragon’s head, which amazingly caused the beast to roll forward, face arcing into the ground. A spray of sand and stone shimmering into the air around it.</p><p>Seeing an opening, Canopus ran forward, reaching the head just as Remus and Sirius loosed another pair of spells together, this time a vibrant, glowing, green. Canopus raised the rifle to his shoulder, aiming down at the base of the skull, where the neck meets and unloaded three quick shots, just as the green spells slapped the devastated wing joint.</p><p>With a cry, and a jerk, the dragon stopped moving and sank to the ground, still.</p><p>After a few moments to be sure it wasn’t just a bluff, Sirius and Remus came down to land next to Canopus, who was breathing heavily.</p><p>“Well, that was bracing.” Canopus offered, his teeth chattering as he came down from the adrenaline.</p><p>“You’re gonna need a change of clothes.” Remus grinned. “Still, that was more fun than I thought it would be.”</p><p>Sirius raised his wand and waved it in Canopus' direction. “Of course, a drying spell, and maybe a warming one, will do just as well as a change of clothes. And I’m glad you feel that way, because I could do that again.”</p><p>As Remus stared at his friend as though he had just grown three new heads, Canopus chuckled. “Maybe we’ll hold off on another dragon hunt for now. Besides, we definitely have all we need for, probably several projects.” He waved at the massive corpse in front of them.</p><p>“Yeah, and it almost got you.” Remus noted with an intense look.</p><p>“But it didn’t.” Canopus answered, grinning. “Now, could I trouble you to perhaps bring the trunk up so we can get this thing inside it?”</p><p>Sirius looked the dragon over and pointed out an obvious problem. “Umm, I’m not sure if it will fit in the trunk as is. We may need to cut it down a bit.”</p><p>Canopus and Remus shared a look. Then looked at the dragon, then each other, and back to the dragon again.</p><p>“He might be right.” Remus said with a scowl.</p><p>“Oh, I hope not. I don’t recall if we brought the barrels to collect the blood.” Canopus complained.</p><p>“We did.” Sirius called, mounting his broom. “Since we weren’t sure how much damage we would have to do to bring it down, I made sure to pack them just in case. I’m going to bring the boat up as close as I can. It’s got that hoist thing we can use to drag the body on board, and hold it up to drain the blood more easily.”</p><p>“Oh, good idea.” Canopus agreed, handing the rifle over to the man. “Here, put this back in the case please. Won’t need it again while we’re busy, and it’ll just get in the way otherwise.”</p><p>“Well, um” Remus started to speak but was quickly cut off.</p><p>“Shut up. No speaking from you until we’re done here.” Canopus cried covering the man’s mouth.</p><p>An hour later they were chugging back towards the docks. A couple tons of dragon bits and blood safely stored away in a shrunken trunk.</p><p>***</p><p>“Do we have everything we need?” Remus asked, confusing some of those gathered as everyone knew he would not be leaving.</p><p>Sirius let out a long suffering sigh. “Yes dad, we have everything.” He whined at the werewolf.</p><p>“Are they always like that?” Ron asked in a stage whisper to Harry.</p><p>“Sort of yeah.” Harry replied, chuckling.</p><p>“Two minutes. Say your goodbyes.” Canopus softly told the three teens.</p><p>Quickly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran over to say goodbyes to the Weasley family who had all gathered to say farewell to the youngest male and his two best friends.</p><p>“Alright, it’s time.” Sirius said a minute later when it looked like Molly was never going to let go of her son. “Grab hold if you're going.” He held out the braided cord that would serve as their portkey to the Flamel villa.</p><p>They all grabbed hold, and waved a final goodbye to those who would be staying in Britain as the portkey began to glow, and they whirled away in a cloud of magic.</p><p>Once again, the portkey deposited everyone except Sirius on the ground. Ron and Canopus rolled over to stare at the ceiling of the room they landed in. Harry and Hermione however stayed where they had landed, face down, breathing hard.</p><p>“Well if I’d known that was going to happen, I’d have set up a camera.” A cultured voice said from a doorway. Looking up they all saw a man in his late twenties, with dark hair and bright blue eyes, smiling down on them. “Good afternoon, and welcome to my home. If you hadn’t guessed, I am Nicholas Flamel, and I am at your service. May your days be always bright with the light of learning.” He bowed gracefully and motioned to the doorway. “When you are ready, tea is being served on the veranda, and my wife is eager to meet you all.”</p><p>Perenelle Flamel was just as young and beautiful as her husband, with rich golden blonde hair and bright intelligent brown eyes. She greeted the company warmly and invited them to sit and share their story.</p><p>When tea was set aside she had a fire in her eyes and invited Sirius, Harry, and Hermione to join her in some research. Stating she had an idea on how to get Sirius cleared of the charges against him. Ron looked around confusedly as Canopus and Mr Flamel began discussing the particulars of constructing his new body. However when they rose and went to his lab Ron found the actual work to be interesting enough to hold his attention.</p><p>The process was time consuming if not overly difficult. The hardest part, Ron thought was getting all the pieces to work together.</p><p>He watched in confused fascination as they crushed bones, mixed the powder with a paste that Flamel had ready, and molded that into the shape of a human skeleton. Next they attached sinews and tendons along the bones in various places, often consulting a large manual nearby to ensure they got the placements correct. Then came muscles on the arms and legs, these were attached in long ribbons, and woven around the limbs, with the tendons and sinews attached in ways that boggled Ron’s mind, but again, they consulted that manual repeatedly, so they must be following a pattern.</p><p>Next a large slab of muscle was constructed on a side table, and then was transferred and attached at the back, along the spine. More attachments were added as it wrapped around the torso, but stopped a little more than half way around. For a second, Ron wondered why they had stopped. They’d built up a rhythm as they worked and it was almost jarring when they stopped halfway through a procedure.</p><p>Then it became clear why, as Flamel carried a heart across the room. There were organs to be put into place within the torso. Ron lost count of all the organs, and he realised with a spot of shame, that he couldn’t name even a third of them, and had no idea what half or maybe more than half, actually did. But they were still consulting that big book, and even pulled out a long diagram, checking and rechecking placement of each organ before connecting them.</p><p>At one point they seemed to be arguing over placement of an odd purplish thing that Canopus had carried over from the box containing all the organs. The argument lasted over a minute and Ron was just on the verge of consulting that book himself, just to figure out what exactly they were discussing, when they halted the argument and began connecting the organ up under the ribcage. It may have been his imagination, but Ron thought that Canopus looked a little smug as they did so.</p><p>When at last all the organs were in place, the muscles that had been attached around the back were brought up and finished connecting, enclosing the entire torso.</p><p>The head seemed the most delicate to Ron, yet the two hardly paused as they minced up some dark greyish blob into what looked like goo, mixed it with another paste like substance, then shoved it through a box that apparently turned it into spaghetti. Though rather thicker than normal, half-inch wide strands of material rolled out of the box. These were caught and worked into a mass of what almost looked like a ball, except the shape was off. This was then shoved inside the skull, then other things. Eyes, tongue, more muscles, mostly along the jaw and inside the mouth. When at last they stepped back, what lay on the table actually looked like a human, although one missing its skin. After a brief conversation they did something else, and when they stepped back again, Ron could see that the intended outcome was male.</p><p>Nodding to each other, the two went to a different side table and began slicing up what looked to Ron to be thick slabs of skin, and some type of scales. Having no clue what they were working with he wasn’t sure. But a few minutes later they carried this over to a large vat and poured a soupy mixture inside. It almost looked like a bathtub, except it had several pipes running into it, or maybe out of it. It was hard to tell which was which from where Ron watched.</p><p>When they seemed satisfied with whatever they were doing with the tub, the two picked up the body and lowered it into the tub. Ron guessed this was how they were going to get the blood into it, or maybe they were adding the skin. A few minutes passed as they worked on something else. At some prearranged signal, which Ron had no idea how they had arranged, they went back to the tub and pulled the body out again. It was now covered in skin, which had a lightly ruddy hue. Darker than his own family, but lighter than Hermione’s, and slightly reddish, as though it had a permanent flush to it. Though perhaps that would fade later.</p><p>As Ron looked on, wondering what they would do next, the two grinned, shook hands and stepped out of their work space.</p><p>“We did it, we really did it.” Canopus said as they shucked off the robes they’d been wearing.</p><p>“Of course we did. I said we would, didn’t I?” For a brief flash, Flamel looked confused, as though he wasn’t at all sure of what he’d said earlier in the day.</p><p>“You did.” Canopus agreed. “You also said you’d never done it before though. So there was some uncertainty if we would get it right the first time, or if we’d have to go back and try again.”</p><p>“Ah, I see. Yes, well. This is definitely cause to celebrate then. Let’s see if Perenelle has released your companions from her diabolical clutches.” Flamel cheerfully led the way back out to the veranda, which was now empty in the cool evening air. However there was a light on inside, and voices could be heard filtering through the doors.</p><p>“So, we’ll need the support of at least three voting members of the Wizengamot, just to get the trial heard. But we need at least two thirds to vote not guilty.” Perenelle was saying as they came into the room. “Ah, they have finished at last. Or did you just emerge so as to bolster yourselves with food and drink?” She grinned cheekily at her husband.</p><p>“We are, I think, ready for the next step. Which requires our other guests.” Flamel replied with a bow. “However, I think we can safely break for supper, if you have no complaints.”</p><p>“None at all my dear husband. Shall we adjourn to the dining hall?”</p><p>The others watched in mild fascination as the two centuries old folk cheeked each other with upper crust manners they had not expected from their guests, and clearly were using to show off to one another now.</p><p>“Do you think they do it for fun?” Hermione asked as they followed their hosts down a hallway.</p><p>“I think they're flirting with each other actually.” Sirius replied with a grin.</p><p>“After 700 years, gotta do something to keep things interesting. Although, jumping into younger bodies every few decades, however they do it, probably helps.” Canopus agreed.</p><p>After supper the group sank into comfortable chairs, the three youngest sharing a large sofa, and discussed the day's events.</p><p>“We have most of a plan ready to get Sirius a trial.” Perenelle offered as an opening.</p><p>Hermione grabbed the thread with cheer and continued on. “It’s really a lot more simple than I thought it would be.” She said, beaming with pride. “All we have to do is convince a few people to allow the trial and it will happen. Then all we have to do is have Sirius testify under veritaserum, and he’s free.”</p><p>“Well, that assumes they allow veritaserum.” Sirius broke in. “It usually isn’t allowed as it’s possible to resist its effects.”</p><p>“Not that resistance has anything to do with why it isn’t allowed.” Nicholas raised a glass to Sirius. “It was disallowed because one of the old families didn’t want their heir to go to prison for his crimes. They got the use of the one thing that would guarantee a conviction made extremely difficult.”</p><p>Perenelle took up the thought to continue it. “They wanted to have it outlawed entirely, but some of their fellows realised that it would work in reverse as well. It would clear someone of charges against them if they were innocent. So it was made difficult to allow its use. That way the guilty could refuse it. The court could refuse it when they wanted to convict an innocent, and it could be used to prove innocence when they wanted that.”</p><p>“But that’s just wrong.” Harry blurted, then grew red when every head turned to him. “Well, it is.” He added sheepishly, ducking his head from the attention.</p><p>“Very true Harry.” Sirius said calmly. “Unfortunately, right or wrong, that’s the way it is.”</p><p>“Is there anyone you can get on side that can help with ensuring the use of veritaserum?” Canopus asked.</p><p>Perenelle tapped one tapered nail against her lips and smiled. “There is, the Chief Warlock, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and the Minister for Magic. Get any of them on your side and you will be almost guaranteed of the use of anything you want to prove your case. Of course the more of them you get, the better.”</p><p>Hermione bounced in her seat. “Oh, but Dumbledore is the Chief Warlock. And he’s on your side already.” Which earned her a few looks, but she continued on gamely. “The Minister is against you though, who’s the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?”</p><p>“Umm,” Sirius looked to be struggling with the question.</p><p>The answer came Nicholas. “Amelia Bones. Nice lady, not terribly friendly but very fair. Even handed, and distinctly interested in facts over hearsay.”</p><p>Harry leaned forward. “Can we get her to help?” Then he turned to Canopus, a question glittering in his eyes.</p><p>“In canon you never approach her.” Canopus answered with a sigh. “However, in a lot of other worlds, she not only helps with Sirius’ trial but becomes an ally against everyone else too. In some worlds, she’s your godmother Harry.”</p><p>“My godmother?” He turned to Sirius looking for an explanation.</p><p>“Well, that may be in other worlds, but it’s not in this one.” He shot a scowl at Canopus. “Your godmother was Alice Longbottom Harry.”</p><p>“Neville’s Mother?” Hermione asked. “But isn’t she?” She stopped before completing the thought.</p><p>“She’s in hospital.” Harry said tonelessly. He recalled the discussion he’d had with the headmaster about the fate of the Longbottoms. “But, why didn’t anyone tell me?”</p><p>“I got that one.” Canopus called above everyone. Then he made sure he had Harry’s attention, and pointed to Sirius. “Sirius didn’t tell you because he got to say all of what five things before you were separated, and he had to choose what seemed most pressing at that moment.” Harry nodded slowly, showing he mostly understood, and Canopus continued. “Ron, Hermione, and many others, simply didn’t know.” He pointed to the other teens on the sofa, earning smiles from all three. “I’d wager that includes Neville, I doubt he’s ever been told. Or if he has, he’s probably been told to ignore you unless you approach him.” Harry scowled. “As for the headmaster, well he wanted you isolated, cut off from support. He wouldn’t tell you because it wouldn’t fit in his plans.”</p><p>Nicholas snorted into his cup, spilling tea all down his shirt. “Blast!’ He cried, swiping at the hot tea soaking through his clothes. He waved a hand, summoning a cloth and began to dab at the liquid.</p><p>“Oh dear.” Perenelle sighed and waved a hand at her husband, banishing the hot liquid away. “Remembers he has magic, uses it to summon a rag when he could have just gotten rid of the problem. Now what was that about dear?”</p><p>“Right, sorry.” Nicholas went a little red. “I was just surprised to hear someone else say that about Albus. That boy won’t accept anything that doesn’t fit into his plans, or his views. Very close minded, that’s why I kicked him out. He came to me some years ago, wanting to learn, he said. But the more he trained the more stiff he got. Began to think that just because something worked a particular way the first time, that it would always work that way.”</p><p>“But isn’t that the basis of understanding?” Hermione asked, a confused expression on her face.</p><p>“It is my dear.” Nicholas answered with a smile. “However you must always check your results. Be certain that your findings weren’t tampered with, or the result of an accident. Say for example you are testing a new hair dye, and it turns your hair green. Did this happen because it was a green dye, or did you not follow the instructions correctly? Was it the result of atmospheric conditions? Maybe you went swimming in a muggle pool recently, and didn’t get all the chlorine out. That was the problem with Albus, he would get a result, record it, and refuse to accept that it could ever be any different.”</p><p>“That would explain his unwillingness to punish death eaters.” Canopus commented, then when he saw the looks he was getting explained. “In canon he always argued against punishment for the death eaters. It was one of the reasons, I think, that so many were allowed to go free. Their claims of imperius just accepted. Because the Chief Warlock didn’t want to send anyone to prison anyway. His own early experience was a father who only attacked in defence of his children, his lover who he only saw attack in self defence, and himself who always regretted the mistakes he made, even if he was unwilling to admit they were mistakes until after it was too late to do anything different.”</p><p>Nicholas smiled. “Yes exactly. Albus would have decided from that experience that everyone would react the same. Assuming no chance of anyone being different. Thus he would assume that anyone accused of a crime would regret it, and have been acting in defence of something they cared about anyway.”</p><p>“All well and good, but very off topic.” Perenelle cut in. “We were discussing getting Sirius cleared. Although that will likely help, if he truly believes in second chances as you are always saying about the man, then he ought to give Sirius one. Which means you should be able to count on his support.”</p><p>“I agree.” Hermione declared with a sharp nod, prodding her two friends who also nodded.</p><p>Sirius grinned wryly. “As do I. Now on to the other subject.” He turned to Nicholas. “Did you two get your thing done?”</p><p>“Ah, almost.” Nicholas replied. “We’ll finish tomorrow. First thing in the morning, after breakfast of course, we’ll get the blood together, we’ll need you for that of course. Then we just have to do the transfer, and Canopus will have his new body, and his current host can be on his way home.”</p><p>Smiles went around the room, and with that topic covered, they fell into small talk until time for bed.</p><p>As they were shuffling off to bed, Sirius pulled Canopus to the side. “Hey, I need to talk to you about something important.”</p><p>“Sure Sirius, what’s up?”</p><p>Sirius raised an eyebrow at the odd expression but brushed it off. “We’re adding my blood to the mix in order to make you a Black. That will give you an identity, and a family within this world.” Canopus nodded looking confused, they’d gone over this before. “Well, I was thinking, why not make it completely official? Do you know who Marlene McKinnon was?”</p><p>Canopus blinked and answered. “Yeah, one of the original Order members. Friend or at least dorm mate of Lilly’s. Died during the first war against Riddle. What about her?”</p><p>Sirius took a deep breath. “She was my fiance. We were planning to marry at the same time as Prongs and Lills, but then..” He trailed off.</p><p>“Keep going, I understand.” Canopus laid a hand on the man's shoulder.</p><p>“Right, so we hadn’t planned on a lot of kids, but as a just in case kind of thing, we kept samples of each other's blood. That way if the worst happened, we could still have a child. I was thinking if we use that, it would make your new body, basically my son, mine and Marlene’s.”</p><p>Canopus’ jaw hit the floor. For a second it worked, no sound emerging as he tried to understand this gesture. “But, Harry.” He finally managed to get out.</p><p>Sirius grinned. “Yeah, I had to talk to him about it first. Make sure he understood that I wasn’t trying to replace him or anything. It was the Wizengamot that helped him understand.”</p><p>“The Wizengamot?” Canopus delivered the question with incredulity.</p><p>Sirius nodded. “Every old family has a seat in the Wizengamot, and each seat has a vote. No one person however, can hold more than one seat. So if I leave everything to Harry, as I originally planned, the Black seat would be lost. Once it fails to pass on, no one can ever claim it again. But if I had a son of my own, I could pass the Black seat on to him. So, what do you say?”</p><p>Sirius looked anxious, worried even, and it occurred to Canopus that despite the man’s complaints about his family, there just might be a few things about it that he didn’t want to lose. “I’d say I’m gonna have a hard time calling you dad. Would you settle for Padfoot?”</p><p>Sirius barked out a laugh and wrapped the younger man in a hug. “Yes, yes I would. Now with that in mind, what do you say to beginning animagus lessons when we get back?”</p><p>“I’d say you’d better be ready for three more besides me. Or at least two. I don’t see Harry or Hermione letting you get away with not teaching them, and I doubt Ron would either.”</p><p>***</p><p>The process of mixing the blood was much faster than anyone expected. A large amount of the dragon’s blood was added to a vat, along with samples from Canopus, Sirius, and Marlene. It was then set to heat for several minutes before being pushed into the waiting body via various tubes.</p><p>Once the blood was in, the heart was magically started, along with the other organs, and then the ritual to transfer the consciousness of Canopus Gemini Black into the new body.</p><p>The ritual was long though not terribly difficult to follow. Just a lot of chanting, wand waving, and a series of magical channels designed to make the process easier, as they led from one body to the other, making it clear to the transferring spirit where it needed to go.</p><p>Two hours of ritual work and it was done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lessons in Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Canopus’ new body slowly sat up from the table, carefully sculpted muscles rippling under the skin. The hair, finely woven strands of scale fibers, hung down to his chin, gleaming softly under the lights, an inky black that seemed to almost absorb the light and then throw it back out. When he opened his eyes there was a soft gasp, they were a bright chilling blue, like glaciers in the sun, and his gaze swept over them with a nearly imperius wave.</p><p>Hermione gulped loudly, earning looks from her two best friends. “You’re, you’re gorgeous.” She whispered.</p><p>Canopus chuckled, and it was deep and rolling. Nearby Sirius was holding back a grin and a chuckle of his own. “Well, if you’re going to make yourself a body, there’s no good reason not to make it as exceptional as you can.” Canopus smirked at the girl, his smirk grew wider when her cheeks darkened.</p><p>“Oi.” Ron yelled. “Stop flirting with Hermione.”</p><p>Canopus cocked an eyebrow at the boy, but slowly shifted his smirk to a grin. “No worries Ron, not trying to get into her knickers. Just enjoying the feel of this new freedom.”</p><p>“Yeah you call it freedom.” A voice they all recognised as formerly being Canopus’ called from the opposite table. “Course, so do I.” He too sat up and stretched. “Oh, it’s nice to be back in control of myself.” He said cherrily. “So, when do I go home?”</p><p>Canopus chuckled and turned to the others. “He’s got a gal waiting on him.”</p><p>“Yeah, and she’s gonna be right angry with me.” The young man declared, shooting a half hearted glare around the room.</p><p>Nicholas stepped forward chuckling. “I have your portkey ready for you young man.” He said to the young man in question. “I wonder if I could trouble you for a brief chat before you go though. Something I think you might find interesting.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence as he considered the offer, then nodded carefully. “Yeah sure, but, uh, maybe we could get something to eat while we’re at it? Something about that whole thing.” He waved at the tables, seeming to indicate the entire exchange. “Was just emptying.” He patted his belly.</p><p>Nicholas chuckled loudly this time and began to lead the boy away. “Of course, let’s leave these ones to get properly acquainted and we can talk in private.” Their voices faded as they moved through a doorway.</p><p>But one last thing rang through the door before they were completely out of sight. “Hey, remember you wanted to test that magic theory as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Magic theory?” Hermione asked, always the first to jump on interesting questions.</p><p>“Canopus theorised that he might be able to do magic with his new body.” Sirius answered, drawing his wand. “Which is why we went to so much trouble to obtain the one we did.” He held the wand out to Canopus. “It won’t work properly for you, or at least it shouldn’t. But you should get some reaction if you are magical now.”</p><p>Nodding, Canopus reached out slowly, as though afraid of the outcome, and grasped the handle of the wand firmly.”</p><p>After a moment of nothing happening, Harry smirked, and repeated what Ollivander had said to him when he first held a wand. “Well, go on, give it a wave.”</p><p>Canopus looked up at him oddly, then his face melted into a lopsided grin. He shook his head slightly, then waved the wand. A jet of flame shot out of the end of the wand, only about four inches, and no bigger around than the width of Harry's smallest finger, but it was there. After a moment of stunned silence Canopus threw his hands up and whooped loud enough the others glanced at the ceiling in concern.</p><p>For several minutes, Canopus danced around the room, singing his joy. After a couple of rounds he dropped Sirius' wand back into the man's hand and grabbed Ron to swing him around in the dance as well. He followed that by swinging Harry and then Hermione around as well. And ended with a kiss to Hermione’s cheek that earned a shout from Ron, a chuckle from Harry and Sirius, and a blush from the girl herself.</p><p>“Is he going to do that a lot?” Harry asked, leaning against the wall next to Sirius.</p><p>“I would expect so.” Sirius replied, grinning. “But then, can you blame him?”</p><p>Harry shared a look with his godfather, and slowly, smiled broadly. No answer was needed, they both knew that if for any reason they were to lose their magic, getting it back would be the single happiest moment they could imagine. It must be the same for someone who never had it, maybe even more so.</p><p>“Alright.” Sirius called. “Plenty to celebrate yes, but there’s still more to do. Now you have a proper body, you’ll need new clothes again, and a wand, since you have magic.”</p><p>“Ooh, a wand.” Canopus turned a manic grin on the older man. “I have an idea for that, but we’ll need someone who does custom wands.”</p><p>Perenelle, coming through the door, grinned. “I take it everything worked out well?” She didn’t wait for an answer though, instead she set down a plate of sandwiches. “Eat up, Nick is always hungry after an experiment. I figured you might be as well. He’s going to be a little while, not sure what he’s discussing with the lad, but he said it will take him an hour or so.” She turned to Canopus. “You need a custom wand maker? Well, you can’t do better than Madame Cour over in the Rue du Magick here in Marseilles. I can show you where to find her this afternoon if you like.” She smiled captivatingly as she spoke, and Canopus grinned.</p><p>“I thank you my lady.” He replied with a short bow. “That would be most kind.”</p><p>“Ooh, can we come too?” Hermione asked. “I’ve not been to the magical part of Marseilles before.” She had a hopeful look on her face.</p><p>“Of course dear, of course. You’re all quite welcome.” Perenelle answered with yet another beaming smile.</p><p>***</p><p>The Rue du Magick was a spectacular place, in Canopus’ opinion. The others seemed slightly less enthusiastic. Apparently it was very similar to Diagon Alley in London. However, as Canopus had not yet been able to visit that location, he had no way to compare the two.</p><p>So, as they strolled along taking in the brightly colored storefronts and exotic names, Canopus continuously whirled and bounced with glee. Eventually his mood spread and the others were smiling cheerfully as they moved. Still less enthralled than their companion, but nonetheless enjoying the new sights.</p><p>Perenelle led them in a no nonsense kind of way to a small corner where a sign above a door proclaimed the place to be Madame Cour’s Custom Wands and Accessories.</p><p>Upon entering a small tone sounded from behind a long counter. A moment later a woman with long auburn hair and bright green eyes slipped out of a door and eyed the group spreading through her shop. “Good afternoon.” She called, and her voice was like bells on the breeze, sliding along in a rather musical fashion.</p><p>Perenelle stepped forward and nodded to the woman. “Madame Cour, a pleasure as always.”</p><p>The now named Madame Cour returned the nod. “Lady Perenelle Flamel. Likewise a pleasure. I trust your wand is doing well. What can I do for you today?” She looked over Perenlle’s shoulder at the young man behind her who was practically bouncing in place and raised an eyebrow. “Someone here for a new wand I think?”</p><p>Perenelle chuckled softly. “He is indeed. May I introduce Canopus Gemini Black, son of Sirius Orion, and Marlene Marigold. He has experienced some trouble recently and is in need of a wand.”</p><p>Canopus stepped forward and bowed. “Bonjour madame.” He paused then at the smile on the woman’s face. “I apologise, I speak only a little french, I only just began learning a few days ago.”</p><p>Madame Cour nodded and smiled. “That is well, I speak english well enough, as you have seen.” She looked Canopus up and down then motioned to a case at one end of the counter. “Shall we see what core and wood will suit you?”</p><p>“Actually,” Canopus pulled a small box from his pocket. “I have here three heartstrings from a Hebridean Black Dragon, which I think would suit me well. I was hoping that would be acceptable?”</p><p>She motioned for him to show her. “Let’s have a look and see if they will.”</p><p>Canopus lay the box on the counter. Three heartstrings and six vials nestled inside the box, and Madame Cour raised an eyebrow in question. She motioned to the vials.</p><p>Canopus pointed to the first three. “Blood from the dragon.” Then the second three. “My blood. I wasn’t sure if you would need them or not, and thought it best to be prepared.”</p><p>The lady nodded. “Wisdom.” She said with a tone of respect. She waved a hand over the box and all six items glowed faintly. “Yes, I shall need each of these. Are you wishing a single wand?”</p><p>“Three actually, if that isn’t a problem.”</p><p>Her smile grew wider and a hint of very sharp teeth showed through. “Deeper wisdom. It is always wise to have a backup. Wood then, come.” She waved for him to follow and led him to a section of the shop where many branches hung from the wall. “Now, close your eyes, reach out your hands, and push with your magic. I will tell you when to stop.”</p><p>A moment's hesitation saw the lady motioning for him to do as told, and Canopus did his best to relax. With his eyes closed, other senses sharpened. He could hear the slight movement of cloth as the others moved quietly around the room. Even the soft whisper of words as the teens chatted. The smell of many woods, and other things drifted by on the almost non-existent breeze within the shop. Raising his hands he slowly became aware of another sense, something deeper, more primal perhaps. Something akin to instinct, yet different somehow. Feeling around it, he thought that perhaps this was his magic, and he touched it with his mind, willing it to reach out into the room and identify the wood he would need for his wand.</p><p>For several moments, nothing happened. Sirius and Perenelle watched silently as their companion stood, arms outstretched before him, a look of concentration on his face. Then one of the branches on the wall jumped. Several others twitched, or even rolled, but one, a thick branch of some whitish wood actually jumped, completely off the wall and skittered across the floor, coming to rest at Canopus’ feet.</p><p>“Well, we have a winner.” Madame Cour said delightedly. “My my, I haven’t seen a reaction like that in some time.” She strode over to Canopus, laying a hand on his shoulder. “You will be one to watch I think.” She said softly, leaning over to whisper her final words in his ear. “Dragon scales for hair, I like it. How old are you really?”</p><p>Canopus shot a look at his companions and whispered back. “Probably not as old as you think, but older than I look.” He grinned cheekily and dropped a quick kiss to the woman’s cheek.</p><p>Chuckling, Madame Cour stood up straight again. Very well, as you are wanting three, this will take some time. Return tomorrow afternoon, they should be ready then. Do you wish them identical, or distinct?”</p><p>“Distinct please.” Canopus replied. “Do we pay now, or on pick-up?”</p><p>“Half now, half on receipt.” Was the short reply.</p><p>There was a brief argument between Perenelle and Sirius before Sirius stepped forward and handed over the coins.</p><p>“Very well, I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow. Is there anyone else interested in a new wand today?” She looked around at Sirius and the teens.</p><p>Sirius inhaled deeply, looking as though he were about to decline politely, then he paused. He looked down at the wand in his hip pocket, then grimaced. “Actually, yes. I’m currently using an old family wand. And while it works, I expect I could do more with a better match.” Then he turned to the teens. “Harry, Ron, Hermione. Come on over here.”</p><p>Again there was a brief argument before all three agreed that a backup wand would be a good idea. For Harry the deciding point was that his Holly and Phoenix feather could not be used properly against his nemesis. While for Hermione it was simple logic. Ron merely took convincing that he wasn’t accepting charity. Apparently his brother Bill had already convinced the entire family that a backup wand was worth having, they simply couldn’t afford them.</p><p>***</p><p>“So, magic.” Sirius waggled his eyebrows at the four teens sat at a table in front of him. He’d been looking forward to this moment for a few days now. Normally it would be Remus acting all professorial, but since Moony wasn’t here they got to see Professor Padfoot. Which he was insisting they call him for the evening. “You all get to benefit from something James, Remus, and I came up with our seventh year.” He stopped to wave dramatically around, showing off that he wasn’t holding a wand. Then he wiggled his fingers at another table and the lamp on top of it rose slowly into the air.</p><p>Hermione and Ron gasped appreciatively, while Harry and Canopus grinned wickedly.</p><p>“As you can see, I have no wand in hand. So how am I making the lamp float?” Sirius asked the class.</p><p>Hermione raised her hand. Sirius chuckled and pointed to the girl. “Go ahead Hermione.”</p><p>“You’re using advanced wandless magic.” She said, looking and sounding a little awestruck. “That’s supposed to be very difficult, and requires a lot of power.”</p><p>Sirius grinned knowingly. “Well, mostly correct, but a little off the target. You see, wands are a tool. Using them, makes magic easier to wield. However it is not actually necessary to use a wand to do magic. You might recall doing what we call accidental magic as a child.” Three of the teens nodded and Sirius grinned. “It continues to work your whole life. However, once you go to Hogwarts, or any school for that matter. You begin learning to channel your magic in specific ways. Near the end of that time, for us it was in our seventh year. You may, if you take the right classes, begin learning some of the more esoteric theories. Which includes going back to your original capabilities and learning to cast without the tools we have developed to make it easier. Such as wands.”</p><p>“Or saying the spells out loud.” Ron interrupted, earning a sharp look from his female best friend.</p><p>“Don’t interrupt Ron.” She hissed at him.</p><p>“Thank you Hermione.” Sirius beamed at the girl. Earning a blush. “However, he is correct. Incantations are another tool wizards and witches have developed to make casting easier. Most of the wand classes begin teaching that in sixth year. Or at least they used to, I haven't looked at the curriculum recently so it may have changed.”</p><p>“That’s when Bill and Charlie learned.” Ron said loudly, glaring at Hermione.</p><p>“Excellent, that means you’ll be ahead of some of your peers if you can learn to do it now. And since Canopus doesn’t have a wand yet, he can start learning without having relied on the tool for years, like you three have. That is the core of what we came up with. That we wished we’d been taught how to cast without those crutches first. So that’s what we are doing today. So, to begin with, I want each of you to pick an object in the room, and try to levitate it. No speaking, no wands, just try to make your magic do what you want it to do.”</p><p>The three Hogwarts students shared a worried look, then began searching out objects they thought they would be able to lift without their wands. Canopus meanwhile, glanced around, quickly selected the pen he had set out for note taking and began to concentrate.</p><p>When nothing happened after a few moments, he closed his eyes and searched for that feeling he had found in the wand shop. After a second of hunting within himself, he found it. Like a great dark lake inside his head, stirring gently as though some vast beast lived within it and was moving. He reached down into that pool and drew forth power. As he opened his eyes again, focusing on the pen, he pictured it rising and twirling in midair. Carefully, he blocked out everything else around him, until he could barely perceive anything else, except the pen and his desire for it to move.</p><p>Around him, though he was unaware of it, startled gasps escaped from each of the teens, and Sirius' eyes widened as they saw Canopus’ eyes glow an eerie shade of pale blue. A moment later the pen in front of him rose into the air and began to spin, slowly at first, then faster, and faster until it was whirling so fast they could not make out individual details anymore. It looked almost like a sphere that was slightly misshapen. For almost twenty seconds, the pen spun before clattering back to the table. At the same time, Canopus slumped forward, breathing heavily.</p><p>“Oh wow, that was a lot harder than it sounded.” The newly made wizard said tiredly.</p><p>“But you did it.” Hermione whispered.</p><p>“And on the first try.” Sirius added, patting the young man on the back. “That’s impressive. I didn’t actually think any of you would manage on the first try.”</p><p>Canopus chuckled softly. “I don’t have to unlearn the other way. Gave me an advantage for this. Not sure if I could do it a second time though.”</p><p>“Yeah, you look kind of beat.” Harry said, then glared at the roll of parchment in front of him. “I’m gonna keep trying, I’m not giving up after only one go.”</p><p>Hermione nodded sharply. “Right, me too.” And she turned her attention back to her quill.</p><p>“What about you Ron?” Sirius asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess I should.” Ron agreed and glared at his bottle of ink.</p><p>Sirius knelt down next to Canopus and spoke softly so as not to disturb the other teens. “Are you okay? That looked like it was a might draining.”</p><p>Canopus nodded. “Yeah, I’m not hurt, just tired. That really did a number on me.”</p><p>“Well, feel free to rest, you don’t want to overdo it. Magical exhaustion really sucks. Give yourself some time to recover, go grab a drink or something, work at it some more in a bit.”</p><p>It took an hour before Canopus was feeling up to trying again, by which time Harry had managed to get his parchment to wiggle, and Hermione had gotten her quill to rise about an inch before it fell back to the table. Ron had made no progress, but was still trying.</p><p>They continued, with a break for snacks and drinks, and Canopus explanation of what he’d done, which led to a break through for each of the other teens. Though Hermione was still ahead of the others. Which they explained was normal, as the bushy haired girl usually got new spells working before they did anyway. And the boys were simply glad they had managed at all.</p><p>“Well, we’re going to be here for another day at least, so we can continue practising tomorrow.” Sirius said when they quit for supper. Until then, rest. Get your energy back. Now, who’s up for a game of exploding snap?”</p><p>***</p><p>They went, right after breakfast to retrieve their new wands. Which went smoothly. Madame Cour having them all finished, glowed with pride over her work, pointing out that they should see a slight boost in their casting power.</p><p>Back at the Flamel Villa they lost no time in beginning to practice. And sure enough the teens who had been using wands at Hogwarts exclaimed over the difference.</p><p>Canopus on the other hand, commented on the difference between casting with the wand and casting without.</p><p>“It really is much easier.” This came after only a few minutes of practicing spell work. During which he’d managed to successfully cast three spells.</p><p>Ron and Harry watched in fascination as the newly made wizard managed spells at a rate they could only dream of. Hermione meanwhile watched with jealousy, wishing she could do as well.</p><p>Sirius, noting the other's reaction, pointed out what made the difference. “He’s not better at magic than any of you. He’s just older. The older you are the more easily you learn new things.” He explained gently. “He also has the advantage of not having to unlearn bad habits.”</p><p>Canopus overheard this and added his own thoughts. “I’d say it’s more of the not having to unlearn. Younger people tend to absorb facts more easily than older folk. Where age becomes an advantage is in understanding. With greater life experience we get better at sifting through information and achieving understanding. Though with this,” he motioned to the wand, seeming to indicate magic in general, “I’d say that unlike most eleven year olds, I’m already expecting it to work, and instead of trying to train my magic to do what I want. I’m just trying to understand why my magic does what it does. Which makes the casting easier. Too bad it doesn’t actually help me understand what’s really happening, because what I’m trying to figure out is how the magic interacts with the rest of the world. And that is still eluding me.”</p><p>Ron and Harry stared at the newest Black, their jaws hanging open, blank, slightly terrified looks on their faces. Hermione almost glowed with the desire to seek new information. She began to step forward but was interrupted in the action by Sirius.</p><p>“Well, that’s a little beyond what we’re working on today, but if it works for you, go ahead. Save the discussion for when I’m not around though. That’s a little over my head.”</p><p>Which earned chuckles from Harry, Ron, and oddly, Canopus. Hermione just looked a little put out at not getting to pursue knowledge right away, but clearly filed the question away to be pursued later.</p><p>The next few hours until lunch, were taken up in spell practice, though eventually Ron and Harry made a game of it, seeing who could outdo the other both in the number of spells cast, and in how impressive a display they could put on.</p><p>***</p><p>After lunch, Canopus approached Sirius with a question.</p><p>“Hey Sirius. I keep meaning to ask, then getting distracted. What’s the story behind my name?”</p><p>Sirius paused and cocked his head. “I was wondering if you were ever going to ask. Does any of it make sense to you?”</p><p>“Well, I would guess that Gemini is a reference to the fact that there are, in sense, two of me.”</p><p>Sirius nodded cheerily. “Yep, exactly right. So it’s Canopus you don’t know?”</p><p>“No.” Canopus grinned. “I am familiar with the Black habit of naming their kids after stars or constellations, but I don’t know all of them.”</p><p>Sirius nodded sharply. “Well, Canopus was named for an ancient Greek character, I think. At least that was the story I was told. A guide, or advisor to the kings of Sparta. Or maybe a map-maker. And that’s what you are, a guide in rough times. An advisor, to show us what we aren’t seeing. And in a way, even a map-maker, showing us routes through the trouble that we didn’t even know were there. I don’t know what kind of fighter you’re going to be when the war starts for real. But you’ve already proven your worth to me. You showed me a way to make Harry a part of my life right now, and not just some kid I happen to see once in a while. There’s even a real chance I might be free soon, and that too is thanks to you. Even if you didn’t do the work or provide the information yourself. You brought us to the people who had it, and could arrange the things we would need to make it happen. So, yeah, Canopus, the guide. That’s who you are.”</p><p>Canopus grinned broadly, his smile had been growing since the beginning of Sirius’ short speech. There was a wetness in his eyes that neither man commented on, and he nodded. “I like it. Thank you Sirius.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, now we just need to turn you into an animagus, and you’ll get your Marauder name as well.”</p><p>“Wait, you said I didn’t have to be an animagus to be welcomed as a Marauder.”</p><p>“Yes I did. I failed to mention that you have to become one to stay a Marauder.” Sirius buffed his nails against his coat, looking haughty.</p><p>Canopus did his best to look indignant while holding in laughter. “You sneaky four footed mutt. How dare you. I shall now have to show you up by achieving transformation in half the time it took you.” He finished with a sharp nod and sniff, looking as haughty as he could manage while still holding in the laughter that was trying to escape.</p><p>“Hey,” Sirius grinned a wicked look at Canopus. “In this canon, did Harry ever become an animagus?”</p><p>Finally letting out a chuckle, Canopus shook his head. “No, in canon I don’t think it ever even occurred to him to try. It may have to Hermione, but she never did it either. They both did in various other realities though.”</p><p>“Ooh, what was his form?”</p><p>Canopus waved one hand around absently, shaking his head slightly. “There’s so many. Literally, I don’t even know most of them. I’ve seen raven, falcon, eagle, bear, dragon, hippogryph, lion, badger, and more. In canon it was never explained how the transformation was achieved, so a variety of methods have been discussed in other worlds. Some even have it as an ability you’re born with, able to do from birth.”</p><p>Sirius held up a hand, looking sceptical. “From birth. I think I’m glad I don’t live in one of those worlds. While it would have made it a lot easier, I’d throw a fit that there ever were werewolves in those worlds, since it would be so easy to prevent. Well, tell you what.” A sly grin grew across the man’s face. “Let’s gather the others, and I’ll tell you all what I know. You can each decide for yourselves if you want to try it.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Okay, Professor Padfoot is back.” There was a collective groan from Harry and Ron. They had been the first to come running back to the study space Nicholas and Perenelle had loaned them. Hermione had to be pried from her book first. “This afternoon, we are discussing,” Sirius paused, and with a flick of his wand made a drum roll, which earned an eye roll from Hermione, while Harry and Ron sort of leaned in towards the man, “Animagi.” Sirius finished with a flourish.</p><p>Hermione’s eyes ceased their rolling and she became very attentive.</p><p>Harry cautiously raised a hand. When Sirius nodded and motioned for him to ask his question he gulped. “Do you, do you mean, you’re going to teach us how?”</p><p>Sirius’ grin grew even wider, and he nodded. “Yes Harry, I’m going to teach you how. But, it’s up to you to decide if you want to do it. I won’t force anyone to undergo the transformation. It doesn’t work anyway, we tried once. You have to be willing, and you have to do the work yourself.”</p><p>Hermione raised a hand as well, and chuckling, Sirius motioned for her to go ahead. “Thank you Professor Padfoot.” She sat up straight. “I was wondering, I’ve read about two different methods that have been used, can you tell us which method you used, and why?”</p><p>“Very astute question Hermione. There are actually three different methods that I know of. And probably others that I don’t. The first to be used in Britain, as far as we know from records, was really a very terrible choice. It involved self transfiguration, a lot of it. You would choose an animal you wanted to become, then transfigure yourself into that animal, over and over, and over again, until the shift became natural. It was rife with problems, far too easy to get stuck halfway through transformation, or to become the animal completely, losing all recall of being human. So it was mostly abandoned when someone, I never did learn who or when, invented a potion that assisted the process immensely. That’s the one we used. You take this potion, which reveals to you your form, then you begin a series of self transfigurations and meditation that makes the transformation natural. Which takes a while, but not quite as long as the original method, and has the advantage of having no chance of getting stuck as an animal completely. The potion prevents you from losing touch with your human side while in animal form.”</p><p>He paused to take a drink, that had been a long speech, and Hermione raised her hand again. When he motioned to her, after setting his glass down, she lowered it. “I hadn’t read about the first method, the other one I read about though mentioned a lot of meditation, is it related?”</p><p>Sirius nodded slightly. “The third method is entirely meditation. Though, I’ve been told that using the potion reduces the amount of time required. It’s all about simply retraining your magic to see the animal as part of your intrinsic reality. I’ve never tried it myself, so I couldn’t tell you any of the process, however I can say that it takes longer, but is less prone to accidents than even the method we used.”</p><p>Harry commented to Ron. “Probably the extra time. Means you aren’t going faster than you can manage.”</p><p>“Not like you on a broom then.” Ron answered, jostling his friend.</p><p>Hermone glared at them, and Sirius grinned. “If I were to guess, I’d say you are both correct.” Sirius offered, catching their attention. And grinning again at their twin blushes.</p><p>Then Sirius clapped his hands together. “So, who wants to try it? While I’ve only used the one method, I can walk you through meditation easily enough. Which will get you started on the third method if you want to go that route. Or I can teach you how to brew the potion, if you like option two. I can even teach you self transfiguration, if you want to take the risk and go with the old way.”</p><p>Slowly, each of the three raised their hands, then they shared a look and started laughing. Chuckling, Canopus offered the only verbal answer. “I’m in.”</p><p>“Alright then, let’s get started. Who wants to use which method?”</p><p>It took some time but in the end they all agreed to use the method the Marauders had used, since they had someone who could walk them through each step. Though Sirius warned them that it would take a week to brew the potion, and then a few months of practice before they would be able to change at will. So they shouldn’t expect it to happen before christmas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two notes here. The first, if you are thinking that there's something odd about Madame Cour, you're right. However it won't be revealed until the epilogue, when she reappears. I'll say that she isn't human, and is a lot older than she looks.</p><p>Second, I realise that it looks like I have Canopus growing rapidly in magical capability. Which in one sense is true. He'll need to build up some stamina, as seen in his first casting. However he'll pick up new spells rather easily for a while. Which is not to say that he's a powerhouse, rather it's a story about magic. It's just silly if the characters can't do magic, unless there's a particular reason. So I want him to advance quickly enough that he can start doing magic without it being a surprise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning the travelling magicals returned to London. They were met by Remus Lupin when they landed.</p><p>Leaning down to help the teens up from where they landed on the ground, he chuckled. “Still haven’t quite gotten the hang of portkeys?”</p><p>Ron slapped at the man’s arm. “Oi, it’s international, everyone knows those are harder to land on your feet from.”</p><p>“Yet Sirius did.” Canopus stated dryly, still lying on the ground. He waved Remus off when the man offered a hand up. “Give me a second to make sure breakfast will stay put.”</p><p>“Oh me too.” Hermione moaned, clutching her belly.</p><p>Harry laughed at them as he rolled to his feet, sharing a look with his godfather who was shaking his head.</p><p>“What have we missed Moony?” Sirius asked while they waited for the two delicate stomachs to settle.</p><p>“Not much Pads.” Remus winked at his oldest friend. “The Order gathered as expected and helped with the cleanup and rebuilding. Honestly, I’m a little surprised, but we actually got all the initial work done.”</p><p>“Really?” Sirius gave him an excited look. “That quick? Wow, I knew you were good Moony, but I didn’t know you were fast too. All the ladies will be swooning.” He made kissy faces at the man.</p><p>Remus raised an eyebrow. “I can always go back and undo it all if you like.”</p><p>Sirius dropped the teasing. “Nope, I’m sure you did a great job, and I'm looking forward to seeing the fruits of your efforts.”</p><p>“Glad to hear it, Sirius. Now what do you say we see if we can get these two up so we can get moving?” Remus looked down at the two teens who had yet to move from their spot on the ground.</p><p>“I think he means us.” Canopus said in a dry tone to the bushy haired girl who lay with her feet next to his.</p><p>“I don’t wanna move.” Hermione called back, sitting up slowly.</p><p>“Me either.” Canopus replied, rolling carefully to his feet as Harry helped Hermione up. “Maybe they’ll let us lie down again when we get inside.”</p><p>“Don’t bet on it mate.” Ron commented. “They look like they're going to make us work or something.”</p><p>“Of course, it’s equally possible that you’ll be back to normal by the time we walk a few feet to the door.” Remus offered genially.</p><p>The row of houses looked just the same from the outside as when they had left. But when the door of number 12 was opened, they immediately noted several differences.</p><p>“I don’t know why you thought the ground floor should be left bare, but.” Remus spread his arms to indicate the open area. It ran the length of the house, and was maybe ten feet high. The walls had been left as bare stone, though they had been sealed and painted white. Near the far end a set of simple metal stairs led upward.</p><p>As they approached the stairs they saw that a second set led down and the group paused. Remus motioned to the stairwell. “The basement is also bare, we got the upper levels finished. So nothing to see down, which means we go up.”</p><p>“So, the floor is magically supported, not sure if you want to leave that as is, or add in some supports later. For the moment though, everything is fine up here.” Remus commented as they reached the second floor. The stairs led up to a hallway, which in proper townhouse style had several doors leading off of it. And another staircase at the far end.</p><p>“In here.” Remus opened the first door they came to. “Is the receiving room.” The room was quite a bit larger than one might have guessed from the outside, and was mostly bare. It held a large fireplace, a marked out area in one corner and a large portrait covering the door.</p><p>“Hello?” Called a voice as Remus opened the door. “Whoever is playing with my backside?”</p><p>Remus raised a hand for silence, holding in a chuckle, as the others watched in horrified fascination. “Sir Walther.” He whispered then turned to the room. “Tis only I, Sir Walther.” He called.</p><p>“Ah Remus Lupin, my good man, come in, come in. It does get ever so lonely in here. When are we expecting guests?”</p><p>Opening the door wide, Remus motioned for everyone to enter. “Right now actually.” He said as he closed the door, revealing the portrait.</p><p>The man in the portrait was a rather foppish gentleman, gone slightly round in his middle years. He surveyed them all with a keen eye, then swept his feathery hat from his head and gave them a deep bow. “Good morrow good sirs and misses. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Sir Walther Andronicus Flux, here to guard the entrance of this fine home from all who would seek to do ill within her. And which of you might I ask, is to be the Lord or Lady of this inimitable home?”</p><p>“Ah, now that is a question.” Sirius sighed, reaching into his pocket, only to fumble before smiling sheepishly. “Oh, right. Moony, the keys.”</p><p>Remus shook his head at his old friend, retrieving a set of keys from his pocket and passing them over to Sirius. “One day Padfoot.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, one day I will leave my head behind.” This earned a concerned look from Harry, but Sirius waved the look away. “An old joke, I’m sometimes a bit forgetful. To answer Sir Walther’s question.” He reached out and dropped the set of keys into Canopus’ hand. “This will be the home of Heir Black.”</p><p>Canopus face blanked and he stared at Sirius. “What?”</p><p>Sirius chuckled. “Did you think you would stay knutless forever? I hate this house, and I doubt that will change, even with the place looking nothing like it did before. Harry and I will stay in number 11, just next door. This place is now yours.”</p><p>Canopus’ jaw worked, with no sound. Around him a few faces beamed. The look on Harry’s practically screamed that he’d had a hand in this somehow. Hermione looked pleased, and Ron was working hard to keep the jealousy off of his own face.</p><p>Finally, the new wizard found his voice. “I, thank you Sirius. I, no one’s ever done anything like this for me.” He snorted. “Now I know why you kept bugging me about how I’d design the place if it were up to me.” He shook his head.</p><p>Sir Walther interrupted before the scene could get emotional. “Well, it is a pleasure to meet you at last. As Master of the house you are in charge of many things, though I must insist that you take control of the wards before anything else. This young man,” he nodded to Remus, “has been most helpful in getting the place ready for you. He will be able to show you where to find the ward stone. Do please visit there as soon as possible to make this home as safe as it should be. Now, off you go, you won’t get anything done lounging about in here.” And the portrait swung open, revealing the hallway beyond.</p><p>As they exited the room back into the hallway, the students commented that it was rather like the Fat Lady of Gryffindor Tower.</p><p>“That was rather the idea.” Remus offered as he led the way to the next door. “Now this I expect will eventually be Hermione’s favorite room in the house.” He opened the door revealing an enormous room, filled with shelves and cabinets. “The library.”</p><p>Harry and Ron stared, eyes wide. Canopus and Sirius looked about, nodding in approval. But Hermione asked the obvious question. “Where are all the books?”</p><p>Sirius, Harry, and Ron chuckled briefly, while Remus and Canopus shared a knowing look. It was Remus who answered. “As requested, they haven't been sorted yet. I expect that Canopus has some idea of how he wants to sort the library, and there’s the question of which of the books he actually wants to keep. Plus many of them have some nasty curses. Bill and his fellows at Gringotts are working on removing those. He thinks it will be about a month before they’re finished.” He pointed to a large box next to one of the long tables. “You’ll find all the ones that are safe in there, ready to be shelved.”</p><p>Hermione took a step towards the box but was held back by Sirius. “Hermione, first off, this is Canopus’ house. It would be rather rude to go rummaging through things without permission, and second, I’m sure if you ask, he’d be glad to have your help getting this room sorted. Later though, we should finish the tour first.”</p><p>The girl chewed on her lip, looking back and forth between the group and the library, before she nodded firmly and stepped out of the room.</p><p>“I think she’s avoiding temptation.” Ron commented to Harry, who nodded and turned to follow his bushy haired friend.</p><p>Back in the hall, Remus motioned to the next door. This opened to reveal a small toilet. “Just a toilet, nothing special. The full bathrooms are upstairs, this is primarily for guests, but also quick breaks from the library.”</p><p>“So you don’t have to go all the way upstairs when you’re in the middle of something important.” Hermione said with an appreciative nod.</p><p>“Next is the dining room.” Remus led them on to the next door in the hall. Only two more remained after this before the stairs to the next floor.</p><p>The dining room was simple. A long table made of a dark wood, the walls of a matching hue, and adorned with a few landscapes. The lighting was very different from the previous house though, long track lighting facing the wall to provide reflected light so that there was no glare anywhere in the room, yet everything was well lit.</p><p>Sirius stared in wonder. “It’s like the old place, but really not.” He said in a soft voice.</p><p>“Wow, that’s really impressive Professor.” Harry commented. “Magic is so cool.”</p><p>Remus chuckled. “Magic is rather cool, yes. However, the lighting is a muggle trick. While we used magic to produce the light, the method is all muggle.”</p><p>This statement drew confused looks from the wizard raised plus Harry, while Hermione and Canopus simply smiled and nodded.</p><p>“Moving on, the kitchen.” Remus motioned to a door at the end of the dining room. This led into the kitchen, which had undergone a complete redesign, and now resembled a modern kitchen with some old world hints to it.</p><p>Where the old kitchen of number 12 had been all dark hardwoods, with no actual appliances. The new one included a refrigerator, a stovetop, and an oven. A large island stood in the center of the room, and the walls were lined with shelves and hooks, from which hung a variety of spoons, pots, pans, and other implements.</p><p>“Wow, you could cook for an army in here.” Ron said. “Don’t let mum see this, she’ll throw a fit.”</p><p>Remus snorted. “Actually, Molly helped pick out everything in here. Except for that.” He pointed to a large steel door set against what should have been the outside wall.</p><p>Canopus grinned broadly. “Is that what I think it is?” He asked the werewolf.</p><p>“If you think it’s a walk-in freezer, then yes.” Remus answered, a matching grin on his own face.</p><p>“What’s a walk-in freezer?” Ron asked, and was promptly answered by Hermione.</p><p>“Oh really Ron. It’s exactly what it sounds like. A room that’s kept at freezing temperatures.”</p><p>“Well, how am I supposed to know that Hermione. It’s not like I visit muggle places all the time.”</p><p>“Children.” Harry’s voice rang out, earning him several odd looks. After all, it isn’t every day that you see someone call someone out for their childish behavior when that person is older than themself. And both of Harry’s best friends were in fact older than him.</p><p>Sirius doubled over in laughter, and Remus let out a loud snort. Canopus clapped the boy on the shoulder. “And that is how you stop an argument cold. Well done Harry.” He motioned to the other adults. “Shall we continue?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, keep us going Moony.” Sirius waved at his best friend.</p><p>“Yes, the last room on this floor.” He led them out of a different door of the kitchen, which returned them to the hall. Opening the last door he stepped through and indicated the room with a flourish. “The war room.”</p><p>The room was dominated by a large U-shaped table facing the far wall, which appeared to be made entirely of glass. In the center, with the table wrapped part way around it, was a low circular plinth with a large crystal set atop it. The walls were done in a dark stain, matching the table and were unadorned.</p><p>“Perfect.” Canopus commented quietly as they looked around the room. “Plenty of seating, large viewing area for showing maps, plans, etcetera. No designated head space, so no one can pretend to be above anyone else, regardless of who’s seen as being in charge. I like it.” He turned, nodding, to Remus, who beamed.</p><p>“It took some convincing, but we followed the plan you showed me. I can give you a quick demonstration of how everything works if you like?”</p><p>A quick glance at everyone’s eager faces convinced the man to proceed. The demonstration was quick, just a few wand taps to light up the glass wall and project a map of London onto it. “Haven’t yet worked out how to recreate the Marauder’s Map for London. There aren’t overlapping wards surrounding the city to use as an anchor, so we’ll have to work something out for that. I think we can tap into the trace network for detecting underage magic to build one for the whole country though. That will take a lot of work however, and may require that we get someone into that part of the Ministry in order to connect our map to theirs.” This was followed by a tap of his wand against the crystal in the center, which promptly threw up an image of a dragon into the air above it. “This is just a holder image, but as you can see, it’s near perfect down to small details.” Remus indicated the image, showing off how well depicted the dragon was. “We can get it to display anything we need, so if we have to show three dimensional images of anything, we have that ability.”</p><p>“Excellent.” Canopus beamed at the man. “This is perfect for Order meetings. Thank you Remus.”</p><p>Remus bowed, smiling broadly. “You’re most welcome, glad I could be of service.”</p><p>Sirius clapped his hands together. “Alright, shall we move on then?”</p><p>A few moments later they were back in the hall, headed upstairs.</p><p>“So, I have a couple of questions.” Hermione stated as they made their way up. “Who is Sir Walther, and why is the first floor empty?”</p><p>“Yeah, and where’s Kreacher?” Ron added.</p><p>As one the group turned to Remus for answers. “Well, you’ll have to ask Canopus about the first floor. The last I saw him, Kreacher was hiding in the basement. As for Sir Walther, well that’s a bit of a surprise, and the result of an interesting question. Canopus asked about portraits before you left for France.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Hey, random question. Can magical portraits be made of non-existent people?” Canopus looked over at Sirius and Remus, who were slowly working through a pile of parchment work almost as tall as they were.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Remus asked in response.</p><p>“Well, as an example, say you have a favorite grandfather, but every portrait you had of him was destroyed. Could you have a new one created?”</p><p>Sirius grinned. “I’ve got this Moony. Yes, you can. It’s a difficult process, but it is doable. I had it done once actually. My favorite uncle, Alphard. When he was booted from the family, mother had every portrait of his destroyed. I commissioned a new one. Had to track down someone who looked enough like him to pass, then convince them to sit for the portrait, but I got it done. The personality wasn’t exactly correct, but it was close enough.”</p><p>“How do you get the personality into the portrait?”</p><p>“I’m not sure of the exact spells involved, but I know it takes a sample I guess, of the personality of the portrait from the minds of those involved, and uses that as a template. You’d have to ask a magical artist for more detail though.”</p><p>“Hmm,” a wicked grin spread across Canopus’ lips, “so if I wanted a fictional character as a portrait, it would be possible. I’d just need to find an artist that could paint said figure, and have someone involved who knew the character well enough to get the personality right?”</p><p>Remus looked up, a gleam in his eye. “Yes. It could be done. I don’t know if anyone around here would be willing, but if you could find an artist that would.” A far off look stole across the werewolf's face as he contemplated the idea.</p><p>“Umm, want to fill me in guys?” Sirius asked, drawing Remus out of his reverie.</p><p>***</p><p>“Sir Walther is the first attempt by the artist I found who was willing to make the effort. He now has several more planned.” Remus completed his explanation of how Sir Walther Ambrosius Flume came into being.</p><p>As this concept settled into their minds, Harry turned to Canopus. “And the first floor? I was wondering about that too.”</p><p>Canopus grinned. “Garage, and workshop. Mostly for large projects, such as rebuilding motorbikes.”</p><p>Sirius’ eyes lit up at the mention of motorbikes. “Oh, I haven’t ridden my motorbike in forever. I wonder if Hagrid still has it.”</p><p>“We’ll have to ask him.” Remus commented turning away towards the first door on the next floor. “Starting here,” he opened the door, revealing a small bedroom, “we have the bedrooms. Currently there are only four, but the plan has that expanding quite a bit. Mostly the number is low right now thanks to time constraints. We were only able to get four finished before you got back. The Master suite is at the end of the hall.” He pointed down the hallway. “Last one before the stairs. I assume that one will be yours, Canopus?” When the young man nodded he continued. “The other three are currently designated for myself, Harry and Sirius. I’ve claimed this one.” He indicated the room he had just opened. “You two can argue over the others. We’ll add more as time permits, so that eventually, everyone in the Order will have their own room in the house. Some of which will be connected. For example, I believe the plan for the Weasley rooms is to have them all connected in a large suite, with a shared common room.” He looked to Canopus for confirmation and recieved it. “So, only one more stop left on the tour, at the end of the hall.” He pointed back towards the far end of the hallway.</p><p>They made their way down to the point he indicated where a door waited, seeming to lead outside the house. Though why a door on the second floor would lead outside was anyone’s guess. That is, until it was opened and they saw the large deck it led onto.</p><p>“We spanned both number 12 and number 11 for this part.” Remus indicated where the deck led across two yards and had an entrance to both houses. Three small tables were scattered across the deck, with a large grilling area in the center. The whole of it overlooking a massive garden, containing dozens of flower beds, some of which had been planted, though most stood empty. A large pool took up one corner, and even had a waterfall, and a slide. On the opposite side there was a flying obstacle course set up, which made Harry and Ron’s eyes gleam.</p><p>“You have no idea how tricky it is to get wizard space for outdoor areas.” Remus said, shaking his head. “We had to commission four to get all of this in here, and they had to be made in the shop, and we had to install them ourselves. It was a nightmare. But, now we have this space for entertaining. Sorry we couldn’t fit an actual quidditch pitch in, but I figured you’d be happy with an obstacle course, and then you could visit the Burrow to play pick up games if you want.”</p><p>“This is incredible. You’re amazing Professor.” All three students said together as they moved forward to look over the railing at the garden.</p><p>“Still haven’t broken them of that.” Sirius commented draping one arm across Remus’ shoulders. “They are right though, this is really great, and you are pretty awesome.”</p><p>Remus chuckled and indicated one of the tables for them to sit.</p><p>***</p><p>The next day they hosted the first meeting in the new number 12.</p><p>“Where’s Albus?” Moody’s voice was gruff, his gaze severe as he stumped into the room and stopped. His electric blue magical eye swirled in its socket taking in everything. The man nodded, impressed. “I like it, very fitting. Who’s coming?”</p><p>Sirius chuckled and motioned the man to a seat. “The Weasleys are down the hall, they’ll be here in a minute. I think Molly is planning to feed us, but she’s been instructed that no food is allowed in this room. Drinks only. Arthur is helping her with tea. Tonks is meeting Remus, they’re working on a thing, and will be about twenty minutes. Shacklebolt is running late at the office, but he said he’ll be here before the meeting gets properly started. Albus will of course be the last to arrive as he always does. Not sure how he works out the timing, but.” Sirius held up his hands in a what can we do gesture. Dung had a thing and won’t be here today. Diggle is on guard duty. Not sure about the others.”</p><p>“You seem informed?” Moody’s tone made it a question.</p><p>“I’ve had a change of heart about my place in things, and what I can do to help. It will be explained during the meeting.”</p><p>Moody looked like he was going to say something else, but the door opened and Molly and Arthur came through.</p><p>Moody clammed up for a bit, taking the measure of the couple as he hadn’t yet gotten to know them properly. They hadn’t been part of the original Order, and he was loath to trust new people. Molly’s brothers may have stood beside him in the last big fight, but that said nothing about the woman in front of him, beyond that she had been fortunate enough to be related to good people. Sirius was proof though that not everyone follows in their families footsteps. There was a chance that no matter how good her brothers were, Molly could be entirely different.</p><p>Over the next hour the room slowly filled. Shacklebolt was the next to show, then Remus and Tonks, Mcgonagall, Snape and Hagrid, Elphias Doge, and Aberforth Dumbledore who looked distinctly confused about his own presence. Sturgis Podmore, and Emmaline Vance, along with Bill and Charlie Weasley were the last to arrive, slipping in as the hour approached.</p><p>Sirius did a final headcount and nodded. “Well, that appears to be everyone. Shall,” but he was cut off before he could finish.</p><p>“Everyone!” Several people yelled together. Followed by shouts of “where’s Albus” or “Dumbledore” and even one “my brother” from Aberforth.</p><p>All of which was halted by the sound of clapping from the back of the room. They all turned to watch a tall dark haired young man approach from the side of the room until he was standing in front of them between the arms of the table.</p><p>“To begin with, I commend you all on your loyalty.” Then he raised a hand. Only a few of them knew who this young man was, and they were not telling, not yet. “Albus is here, he is watching from the next room. He said he wanted to see how I would handle my own introduction before he stepped in.”</p><p>Canopus paused there, giving the Order a chance to absorb what was said, and voice their approval, or lack thereof, before he continued.</p><p>“My name is Canopus Gemini Black, you may all call me Canopus if you like. Yes I am related to Sirius, however that is a personal matter, if you wish to know more please bring it up in a more appropriate setting. Today is about business. I was invited to be here because I have experience handling situations like the one you find yourselves in. Specifically fighting against a larger, better armed group. However, before we get into any of that, I want to present you all with a conundrum. In front of you, if you look down, you will find a drawer in the table.” There was shuffling as several people located and opened the drawers. “Inside you will find pens, paper, pencils, etcetera. I am going to show you a series of obstacles, I would like for you each to write down how you would deal with the obstacle. When all of the obstacles have been shown, we will compare notes.”</p><p>As Canopus stepped forward and lifted his wand to tap at the center crystal, a voice spoke.</p><p>“And what, I wonder, do you expect to learn from this?”</p><p>“Professor Snape, I believe?” When the dark cloaked man nodded, Canopus smiled. “I expect to learn very little, the goal is for you to learn, something of your comrades, something of yourselves. To begin.” He tapped the crystal and above it an image formed.</p><p>A three headed dog, this was replaced a few moments later, after the scratching of pens had ceased, with a cluster of devil’s snare. It went on, flying keys, a giant chess set, a troll, a potions puzzle, and a mirror. The Professor’s of course recognised the obstacles quickly, but were polite enough to keep their thoughts to themselves.</p><p>However as the Professors began to lay down their writing implements, thinking the list was done, another image appeared. A rather large snake, with a human figure next to it. “The human here is for size reference, as you can see this snake is quite enormous.” Canopus spoke for the first time since the images had begun.</p><p>Sharing a look, the Professors picked up their pens and wrote down their thoughts on this dilemma. Next was a werewolf, and then others began to guess at what was coming next. A dragon, a lake with a person struggling beneath it, a maze, and finally a resurrected dark lord.</p><p>As I’m sure many of you can guess, each of these has something in common.</p><p>“You cannot possibly be saying that Harry Potter has dealt with all of those.” Mcgonagall’s voice was sharp and clipped.</p><p>Canopus smiled at the woman, and tapped the crystal again, returning the image to that of the three headed dog. “How would everyone deal with this obstacle?”</p><p>The answers were interesting, Sirius thought. He of course knew the story and had followed the teens example of playing it some music. Which of course was also Hagrid’s answer. Stunning spells were a common response, as was sleeping potion.</p><p>“You are all correct, and yet, you are all wrong.” Canopus said when the cluttered answers waned. “All of you chose to relax, or otherwise render the beast unconscious. Which is proper, effective, and good if you wish to leave little trace. This was one of the obstacle’s Dumbledore chose to protect the Philosopher’s Stone, four years ago. He reached out and tapped the crystal, moving the image to the Devil’s Snare.</p><p>“Wait, you didn’t tell us your answer.” Tonks called, her pink hair bobbing as she spoke.</p><p>Canopus turned cold eyes on the woman, and she gulped. “I am playing the part of the dark lord for this excursion into the minds of others. The only appropriate response to a beast in the way, is a killing curse.” There were several gasps. “A cerberus was never an obstacle, not even a speed bump. Fluffy had no chance, unless the maniac wished to leave no trace of his passage.”</p><p>It took several moments before anyone gave an answer to handling the plant, though once the first was given everyone else followed quickly. There were only two, fire and a strong lumos spell, which Snape pointed out would not have the desired effect on the plant. When pressed, Canopus agreed that the hypothetical dark lord would also use fire.</p><p>The flying keys might have gotten a laugh, except  the gathered members of the Order were beginning to understand that they were facing a crisis. The intent of these obstacles had been to prevent the return of Voldemort, yet they had been beaten by a trio of eleven year olds.</p><p>By the time they got to the mirror Moody had already yelled. “What was Albus thinking? He could have gotten us all killed, playing games like this.”</p><p>Each obstacle had been tackled by the Order in much the same way as the children had done years ago. But with each, Canopus pointed out the utter hilarity of its use as a means to stop Voldemort. The keys would simply be blasted out of the air. The chess set hit with an overpowered finite and some curse breaking techniques. The troll could be handled with another killing curse. And the potions puzzle was laughably easy to get by.</p><p>The mirror however stumped everyone except Mcgonagall and Snape who knew how Dumbledore had protected the Stone in the final room. But that too was torn apart by Canopus.</p><p>“Had Riddle not been possessing Quirrell, the Stone would have been in Riddle’s hands that day. The mirror allowed only those who wanted to get the Stone, but not use it, to do so. Quirrell had no use for the Stone, beyond giving it to his owner. He did not wish to use it, only to get it. It was only that Riddle was there with him that prevented the Stone from being taken.”</p><p>Mcgonagall gasped, and Snape’s eyes grew wide. Apparently, they had never thought of that.</p><p>The snake drew gasps from the entire crowd when they heard what it actually was. Even Mcgonagall who had known what the creature that had stalked Hogwarts during Harry’s second year had been, was appalled at how it had eventually been dealt with.</p><p>The werewolf was a sore topic, and had Sirius glaring at Canopus. But as pointed out both he and Remus had been fools that night.</p><p>The dragon got the largest variety of answers, though they all agreed that Harry’s method was the most spectacular they had seen.</p><p>Only four options were brought up for dealing with the trapped person beneath the lake. Each of which the Champions had used, plus muggle scuba gear.</p><p>The maze nearly sparked conversation as ideas were bandied about, but Canopus pulled them back on track before they could get far off topic.</p><p>And finally the reborn Voldemort, which none of them really had an answer for, except Snape who recommended a quick avada kedavra. Which earned him a few hisses of “that’s dark magic” to which he offered only a sneer.</p><p>“Personally, I agree with Severus, at least in principle. I might choose a different spell, but the effect is the same. Kill the psychotic child murdering fuckwit before he has the chance to harm anyone else.” That silenced the crowd, who stared at the young man in horror. “We are not talking about a burglar, or a pickpocket, nor even a common murderer who found his wife in a compromising position and reacted badly. We are discussing a proven madman who has murdered more people than any of us could name in a single sitting without a break for a drink and perhaps the toilet. That is not a being deserving of mercy or forgiveness, not while it lives. That is a thing that must be put down, like a rabid dog. Not because it is evil, though Riddle certainly fits that description. No simply because it will not stop, it will not consider an alternate course. Just as there is no cure for rabies, there is no cure for whatever is wrong with Riddle. And unfortunately, many of his followers are the same. But that is a discussion for another day.”</p><p>He had to pause again, as several people were trying to be heard, mostly complaining about the idea of killing anyone. Eventually, Canopus held up his hands again, waiting for the room to quiet enough that he could be heard. “Moving on, can anyone name these people?” He turned and tapped the back wall, displaying an image of several people lined up against a brick wall. It took a moment for anyone to register, but Moody finally answered the question.</p><p>“Original Order of the Phoenix.” He grunted.</p><p>“Yes. I wonder Moody, can you tell us how many of the people in this photo are alive and well today?”</p><p>There was a long silence before the answer floated through the room. “Eight. Nine if you count Albus.”</p><p>“And how many are actually pictured here?”</p><p>The wait was even longer this time, but eventually Moody spat out. “Forty three.”</p><p>“That is an awfully long casualty list.” Canopus sounded scornful. “And how many death eaters did you capture, note how many did the Order capture, your captures as an Auror don’t count.”</p><p>Moody grumbled for several seconds before spitting out. “One.”</p><p>“One.” Now Canopus sounded final. “One death eater captured, for the loss of so many. And which death eater was it that was captured by the Order?” He didn’t wait for an answer. “Lucius Malfoy. The Chief Warlock had undeniable proof that Malfoy was a death eater, a murderer of children, and he allowed the man to walk free. While Sirius Black, a member of his Order was not even given the luxury of a trial. Bellatrix Lestrange got a trial. She was dragged into the Ministry bragging about her crimes, but she got a trial. Why was Sirius not granted that right?”</p><p>As grumbling began to occur, Canopus turned to the back of the room. “Let’s find out.” And six teens pushed a wheeled chair forward, upon which Albus Dumbledore had been tied.</p><p>“When he arrived in this house earlier this evening, Albus was hit with several stunning spells. Since then he has been confunded several times in order to prevent him from accessing his occlumency and thus having a chance to fight off the effects of veritaserum, which he has now been dosed with. I have a few questions to ask him, then Harry has a couple, then Sirius has one. After that, I’ll open up the floor for anyone else if they wish.” He nodded to Sirius who had silenced the crowd before they could start screaming.</p><p>Canopus pointed to the twins, one of whom tapped Dumbledore with his wand, causing the man to wake. The ancient looking headmaster slowly raised his head, his eyes shifting listlessly, showing the effect of the several spells, plus veritaserum, that he was under.</p><p>“Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore.” Canopus spoke slow and loud so as not to be misunderstood. The old man looked up at him, blinking. “Why did you form the Order of the Phoenix?”</p><p>A slow blink and then a slower response. “To fight against Voldemort.”</p><p>“Why did so many of its members die?”</p><p>“We were outnumbered, and the enemy used tactics we were ill prepared to fight against.”</p><p>“Why did you allow confirmed death eaters to walk free?”</p><p>“I wanted to give them the chance that others never got. The opportunity to prove that they could learn from their mistakes and go on to be better people.”</p><p>“What made you think that you were qualified to lead the Order?”</p><p>“I am Albus Dumbledore, the defeater of Grindelwald, the Leader of the Light. Obviously I would lead.”</p><p>“I imagine that I will have some follow-ups later, but you may go ahead Harry.” Canopus waved to the messy haired teen.</p><p>Harry nodded and stepped out in front of Dumbledore. “Why did my parents die?”</p><p>There was a gasp which the silencing charm only barely covered as the old man began to answer. “Because Voldemort was told of the prophecy given by Sybill Trelawney. He felt that he had to eliminate the threat to himself before that threat could be allowed to grow.”</p><p>“Why did you leave me with the Dursleys?”</p><p>“When your mother died for you it created a protection, which I felt could only be continued if you lived with your mother's blood kin. Making the home of Petunia Dursley the safest place I could put you.” He seemed to struggle momentarily, as if he were trying to end his answer there, but he continued. “As an added bonus, I knew they would never accept you, never treat you well. My scans showed that you would have to die in order for the dark lord to be defeated, and if you were not cared for at home it would be easier to convince you to go to your own death.”</p><p>“Why?” Harry was cut off as Canopus slapped a hand over his mouth.</p><p>“Something else first Harry.” Canopus whispered in the boy's ear. “You’ll get that in a minute.” then he looked up and asked. “Why did you want Harry to go willingly to his own death?”</p><p>“Because I did not wish to kill the boy myself. I had already told the wizarding world that he was their hero. If I had killed him at that point there would have been an uprising against me, which had to be avoided. So I arranged things so that when the time came he would give himself to Voldemort thus completing the prophecy and allowing us to finish the job.”</p><p>“Now go.” Canopus told Harry.</p><p>Harry turned and looked a question at the older teen, who nodded. He turned back to the headmaster. “Why did you want me to die?”</p><p>“Inside your scar is a piece of Voldemort’s soul. So long as you live, he cannot die.”</p><p>Harry’s eyes grew as big as any house elf’s and a moment later Ron and Hermione were holding him back as he attempted to get close enough to Dumbledore to strike the old man. A second later they were joined by Sirius and Remus, both of whom shot glares at the old man, but turned their attention to Harry.</p><p>It took a few minutes for Harry to calm enough to be led from the room, Molly following swiftly after. Sirius reluctantly returned to his seat at the table, ready to ask his own question. “Why did you allow me to be sent to prison without a trial Albus?”</p><p>“I couldn’t allow you to have custody of Harry. If you did you would never leave him with his Aunt. I needed for Harry to live there so he would be trained to sacrifice himself. I couldn’t be sure that a trial would see you sent away, so I arranged for you to be sent there without one. Barty was only too eager to agree.”</p><p>“That’s all I needed.” Sirius spat, rising to join his godson.</p><p>Canopus turned to the rest of the Order. “Does anyone else have a question for Albus?”</p><p>To everyone’s surprise, Aberforth blurted out a question before anyone else even had time to think. “Was it you or Gellert that killed Arrianna?”</p><p>Albus looked pained. “I don’t know. I’ve never had the courage to examine that night.”</p><p>Moody leaned forward and grunted out a question. “When I recommended that we set up a safe house and move everyone into it in the last war, why did you deny the idea?”</p><p>“It was unnecessary. I did not believe that the death eaters would target our homes.”</p><p>Moody grunted and looked around. “If you’re wondering, he did. That’s how most of us died.”</p><p>Minerva, looking pale, nonetheless spoke sharply, asking a question that had long been bothering her. “Why have you not removed the curse on the defense position?”</p><p>Again, Albus seemed to struggle slightly, but was unable to fight off the effect of the serum. “I had wanted to remove the class from the curriculum for many years. It should be replaced. I thought if I left the curse in place, claiming that it could not be removed, that eventually parents would insist we drop the course entirely.”</p><p>“So, you allowed incompetant, and sometimes dangerous people into the school to hold that position. So that you would have an excuse to get rid of a class you didn’t support?” The question came from Elphias Doge, which was a bit surprising, given that Doge was one of Albus’ oldest friends.</p><p>Albus had a slightly pained look as he answered this time. “I tried to keep to competent teachers at first, but as word of the curse spread it became harder and harder to convince people to take the position. Even more so when I told them they would be removed from the school if they attempted to remove the curse. I pretended that I had already located it, and that it was sunk into the wards and unremovable, which dissuaded most. Some were stubborn, of course, and had to be obliviated so that they did not cause problems.”</p><p>Several horrified faces rose, commenting that they had heard enough. One of these was Hagrid, and Minerva rose to lead him away from the headmaster.</p><p>After they had left, Canopus turned to the old man on the chair. “Albus, why did you never present evidence of Hagrid’s innocence and attempt to have him reinstated as a student?”</p><p>“Rubeus Hagrid is a half giant, very strong, spell resistant, and surprisingly intelligent and gentle for his kind. His father passed before Hagrid arrived at Hogwarts for his second year, which left the poor boy floundering. When I spoke to the board on his behalf, and later convinced Dippet to hire him on as gamekeeper, I earned his loyalty. A truly remarkable thing, loyalty. I feared that should he become a student again that his loyalty would waver, even shift away, something I wished to avoid. So instead I merely repaired his wand, and reminded him not to do magic in front of the wrong people.”</p><p>Canopus nodded as though he had expected that answer, and turned to those who remained.</p><p>After a moment, Snape leaned forward. “How did the Potters die?”</p><p>This earned him a few curious looks, which shifted to Albus as he began to speak. “As you know Severus, you overheard a part of the prophecy that sent Voldemort after them. When you warned me of his intent, I nearly danced. I knew that either the Potter or the Longbottom boy would be the child of the prophecy, but I had not managed to identify which one it would be. But you showed me, with you switching sides over the possible harm to your childhood friend, I was able to deduce that it was the Potter boy. The prophecy claimed they would be equals, and your loyalty shifting made that a reality. Then the Potters went into hiding. I allowed just enough information to slip out via Peter that they could be found. You see the prophecy said that Voldemort had to mark the child. I couldn’t be sure of what exactly that would mean, but I knew he had to get close to the boy in order to complete it. Then they decided to go under the blasted fidelius, I offered to be their secret keeper, figuring I could give the secret away and then claim that I had gotten the spell wrong, or else that someone had been careless with the written instructions. But they chose to go another route. I breathed easier when they chose Peter as their secret keeper, I figured the boy must have confunded them or something, otherwise they would surely have known better. But they gave it to him, he gave it to Voldemort, and Voldemort killed them.”</p><p>Snape sat back slowly, after a moment’s thought he nodded grimly and rose. “I think that is enough for me.” He turned to leave but paused when someone called out to him.</p><p>“Severus, two doors down you will find refreshments. This is no longer the home of Sirius Black, please stay, I would like to speak with you concerning other matters. Including a potions request, if you are willing.”</p><p>Snape turned to eye the young man who had begun this meeting. He didn’t look like much in Snape’s opinion, but there seemed to be something about him. After a second’s thought, Snape nodded slowly and left the room.</p><p>Canopus nodded as the door closed, then he spread his arms to the remaining people seated at the table. “Well then, anyone else?”</p><p>Podmore leaned forward. “What is your plan for the war this time around Albus?”</p><p>“Harry.” The old man answered softly. “Until he dies the war will continue. He must be trained to sacrifice himself, and after he does the rest of us can move forward. Regrettably it will take some time, he is not yet ready to make the sacrifice we will need him to make. Next year, I will tell him of how Voldemort survived and send him on a quest to destroy his horcruxes, when he is finished, or nearly so, I will tell him of the one in his scar and that will be the catalyst to finally send him to his death.”</p><p>Podmore and a few others rose silently and left the room, now only Canopus, Moody, and Aberforth remained. Canopus nodded to the other two men. They shared a look and Moody motioned for Aberforth to go ahead.</p><p>“Albus, when did you realise that Gellert was no good?”</p><p>“Gellert was a good man, he was merely misguided. It wasn’t until the war began in earnest that I realised there was no way to bring him back from his choices.”</p><p>“Why do you say he was a good man?” Moody asked.</p><p>“I loved him, and he loved me. No one who is capable of love can be truly evil.”</p><p>Aberforth scowled. “So what do you think happened to Arianna?”</p><p>“An accident, a truly regrettable accident, but still.” Albus trailed off.</p><p>Canopus observed the old man closely for a moment then sighed. “I think the veritaserum is running out, if you have any last questions, I’d say get them out quick.”</p><p>Moody shook his head and turned to Aberforth. Who also shook his head. Together they stood and bowed slightly. Then turned to leave.</p><p>As the door was closing behind them they heard a soft voice whisper. “Stupefy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Child's Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s still quite dark, but not nearly as oppressive as it used to be.” Molly was saying to Remus when Sirius stepped through the door to the dining room. “I like the changes, but I expected you would make it brighter?” The lift of her voice making the last statement into a question.</p><p>Sirius decided to answer. “I decided before we left that I was giving this place to Canopus.” The few people who had gathered in the room turned to look at him and there was a blur of movement. If he’d blinked he would have been very surprised to feel the weight of a person barrel into him, as it was he had to shift rapidly in order to avoid being knocked over. A small, dense messy haired teen was wrapped around him, soft sobs emanating from where the boy had buried his face in Sirius’ chest. “I’ve got you Harry.” He whispered to his godson, and surprisingly, Harry shook harder. Sirius looked up to the others, a question in his eyes.</p><p>Hermione answered, seemingly incapable of not answering questions, even unspoken ones. “He’s really worried about..” She trailed off and motioned to her forehead, roughly where Harry’s scar would be if it were on her own head.</p><p>Sirius' arms tightened around the mass of scared teen and inwardly he resolved to find a solution as soon as possible. When he noticed Hermione half reaching towards Harry, he motioned for her to join the hug. She didn’t hesitate, but ran forward, glomping onto the pair of them and squeezing. When Sirius did the same for Ginny, who was looking worried as well, there was a rush. Ginny came first, then Ron and the twins a step behind her. And a moment after they had joined the hug, Molly wrapped protective arms around the lot of them. </p><p>He would not have thought it possible for the woman to squeeze so hard, especially through all of them, but he swore he heard his ribs creaking under the force of Molly’s mothering hug. He smiled, it reminded him of Mama Potter, James’ mother had been the same way with her hugs, and despite the occasional time when she would accidentally squeeze too hard on a bruise, he loved them. It always made him feel loved, even safe, and he hoped Harry was feeling the same now.</p><p>When at last they seperated, Molly rushed off to the kitchen and returned a moment later with a steaming mug of Sirius’ favorite tea, and a heaping plate of biscuits. She handed the first to Sirius and set the second on the table, where it was promptly attacked by teens and adults alike.</p><p>While the teens were distracted though, Sirius motioned to Bill, who came over to speak quietly with himself and the Weasley matriarch.</p><p>“Sirius, mum.” Bill offered as he approached. Then he held up a hand. “I already checked the scar. Unfortunately, Albus was right. It does contain a soul fragment. I couldn’t tell you who it belongs to, but then, I also can’t think of any reason to disagree with him either.”</p><p>“Surely there’s a way to remove it?” Molly asked, her voice rising in her fear.</p><p>Sirius laid a hand on her shoulder, but looked at Bill for an answer. Bill gave it with a frown. “None that I know. The goblins don’t even try to save their own things when they’ve been used for that. We have about thirty different methods for destroying the things, but they say it’s sacrilege to work that kind of magic, so they won’t even consider a means of moving the fragment.”</p><p>“But there has to be something.” Molly was almost in a panic.</p><p>Sirius tried something he hoped would help. “Canopus.” He blurted, just loudly enough to get Molly’s attention. He didn’t notice that he’d gotten other people’s attention as well. “That’s what Hermione brought him here for, well, probably not this specifically, I doubt she knew, but in general.”</p><p>Bill nodded, following the train of thought. “No, no, you’re right. She brought him to help, and while he doesn’t seem to know enough about magic in general to do it himself. He might have some ideas on how we can handle it.”</p><p>“Do you really think?” One of the twins asked, causing Molly and Sirius to jump slightly.</p><p>“That Canopus could have a solution?” The other twin finished the thought.</p><p>After a heartbeat, Ron added. “One that won’t hurt Harry?”</p><p>Bill smiled at his younger siblings and nodded. “It seems likely.” He offered warmly. “After all, magic doesn’t often make mistakes when you ask for something. As long as none of you were thinking about hurting Harry, I would expect that magic would bring someone who has answers, even if they couldn’t do it themselves.”</p><p>“We can ask him about it as soon as he’s done in there.” Sirius added, motioning to the hallway, and to the war room beyond.</p><p>The conversation was then interrupted by the arrival of another group leaving the war room.</p><p>Doge, Mcgonagall, and Hagrid came through the door, Hagrid weeping loudly. “I don’t understan’ Professor.” The overly large man howled as the tiny woman led him through the door. She looked around rapidly and was quickly motioned to a seat, which was transfigured as they moved so that it would hold Hagrid.</p><p>“There, there, Hagrid.” The woman soothed as she led her colleague to the transfigured seat. “Sit Hagird, I’m sure someone will get you some tea if you like.” She shot a look to Molly who nodded quickly and ran off to the kitchen again.</p><p>“How could he do them things? And why?” Hagrid sobbed.</p><p>“That’s something I think we would all like to know Hagrid.” Minerva offered, patting the huge man’s arm.</p><p>“It makes me think back on something I was asked once.” Remus' voice floated over, and even Hagrid paused in his sobbing to look over at the werewolf. “I’d always dismissed it as irrelevant before, but.” He paused and took a drink of tea, looking lost. “Minerva, do you know how many werewolf children were in Britain when I came to Hogwarts?”</p><p>The elderly Professor grimaced. “No Remus, it never occured to me to check. Now that you mention it though, perhaps I should.”</p><p>“What do you mean Professor Lupin?” Hermione asked, staring at the man with wide eyes.</p><p>“The werewolf who bit me, Fenrir Greyback, has a habit. He bites children, according to rumours, he tries to bite at least one every full moon, and has been doing so for at least forty years.” There was a collective gasp from everyone else in the room. “Yeah, Albus said I was special, that I would be allowed to attend Hogwarts because he wanted to prove that werewolves weren’t dangerous just because they were werewolves.”</p><p>“But there were likely dozens of young werewolves at that time. Why you, and not someone else. For that matter, why only you, and why has no other been allowed?” Minerva responded. “I think we can safely say that Albus was not being honest with you Remus. That he wanted a spy in the werewolf camps, and that rather than approach them himself, he found a child he could manipulate.”</p><p>The soft, cracking voice of Elphias Doge broke into the discussion, and surprising everyone, did not speak in Albus’ defence. “He used an old trick. When you want favor from a group, want them to look at you as if you were their savior. The simplest option is to raise one of them up. Make a hero. If done right, the entire group will look at you like you’re a god. He likely thought that by giving Remus an education, he would get the willing loyalty of the others.”</p><p>Remus scoffed. “It failed, none of them want to follow Albus. And most of them won’t even listen to me long enough to hear the offer he has for them. I’ve kept trying, but I haven’t made any progress with any of the packs.”</p><p>“Maybe that’s something else we could ask Canopus about?” Ron spoke into the silence that followed. “I mean, he’s here to help us understand what’s happening right?”</p><p>This earned confused looks from those who were unaware of Canopus’ origins. Sirius spoke up, redirecting their attention. “Yes, Ron, that is why I brought him over from America. But we shouldn’t expect him to solve all of our problems for us. Besides, he said himself, he doesn’t work for free. Are you going to pay his fees?” He gave the boy a hard look, and Ron gulped, shaking his head.</p><p>“I don’t understand.” Minerva shot Sirius a withering look. “Who is this person anyway? And how did he know about Albus?”</p><p>Sirius opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by the arrival of another wave of people from the war room.</p><p>Snape entered first, he sneered at Sirius then strode over to a corner and stood silently. A few moments later the door opened again and almost everyone else from the meeting came in. Molly, who had rushed to the kitchen to fetch tea for Snape, popped her head back in, looked around and a moment later came out with a tray of tea, and another plate of biscuits.</p><p>“Please, everyone, have a seat.” She said as she laid out the tray and plate on the table. Then she prepared a cup and took it over to Severus. “Will you join us Professor?” She asked the sour man softly.</p><p>The long greasy hair swayed as he shook his head, but he took the cup she offered. “Thank you but no. I am here because of a request from the young man. What is his name?”</p><p>Molly smiled warmly despite the potions master’s manner. “Canopus, he’s a bit odd, but rather thoughtful. If he wanted you to stay I expect there’s a good reason for it.” She nodded and left the dour man to his brooding.</p><p>Several of the new arrivals walked over and offered condolences to Hagrid before taking seats, and just as the conversation was turning back to important topics, the door opened again allowing in Aberforth and Moody, who stumped to the table, accepted a corner seat and plopped himself down unceremoniously. Aberforth took the seat next to him, and glared at the room.</p><p>“I take it we didn’t miss much?” Doge asked, looking at the last two to enter. “Given that you weren’t far behind us.”</p><p>Aberforth grunted, but Moody chose to answer. “No, not much. The lad asked why he hadn’t tried to clear Hagrid. Snape asked for more about the Potters.” He nodded to the potions Professor. “Podmore asked about Albus’ plans for the war. Then Abe and I,” he nodded to the man sat next to him, “asked for clarification on some older points. Personal stuff.” His magical eye rolled, and seemed to focus on something outside of the room. “The lad is securing Albus, I expect he’ll be joining us in a minute.”</p><p>Minerva nodded thoughtfully. “We were just about to learn who the lad is.” She turned back to Sirius. “Well Mister Black?”</p><p>Sirius winced. “Ouch, that hurts Minny. I feel like I’m back in school when you call me that.”</p><p>“Then perhaps it would behoove you to act like an adult.” She raised an eyebrow elegantly. “I can assure you that I will feel less inclined to treat you as a misbehaving student, when you aren’t acting like one.”</p><p>Remus chuckled and laid a hand on Sirius’ shoulder. “Well said Minerva.” He raised his teacup to her in praise. “Canopus, as was stated earlier, is a friend from the U.S. he is actually, Sirius’ son.” There were a couple gasps, and several nods of understanding around the room as Remus paused to take a drink. “As for how he knew, that comes down to having more consolidated information than the rest of us I think.”</p><p>“And what is that supposed to mean?” Doge looked indignant.</p><p>“And how could he be Sirius’ son?” Minerva added.</p><p>Sirius answered, taking advantage of Remus having paused for another drink. “The first thing he did when he got here was ask to be filled in on things. He didn’t really know anything, beyond what the papers have said. So he asked everyone that was available to tell him everything they knew about what was happening.”</p><p>“Which gave him a very different perspective from the rest of us.” Minerva breathed.</p><p>“Yes.” Hermione spoke up. She darkened under the combined attention but continued on. “I thought I had an understanding of things, but after I told him what I knew, Ron added bits that I wasn’t aware of. Then the twins had more to add. Professor Lupin, Mister Black, Mister and Missus Weasley, they all had more to say. And then he started asking questions, and it kind of all came together. Then we got Harry, and even more came out.”</p><p>“Huh.” Moody grunted. “I’ve seen a few people do that. Some of the better Aurors can manage it once in a while. But it takes talent, and patience.”</p><p>“I would not have believed it, if someone had simply told me.” Doge gripped his cup with both hands, which were shaking slightly. “That it came from his own mouth, thanks to veritaserum, despite my initial reaction, what do we do now?” He looked around the room.</p><p>In a show of good timing, Canopus strode through the door at that moment and answered Doge’s question. “We form a new Order.” Everyone turned to stare at the newest arrival to the room. Some incredulously, some with trepidation. “Those who stayed longest can confirm, Albus plan was to allow as many people to die as Riddle wanted, until Harry was ready to suicide. Then, and only then, would Albus approve any steps taken against him directly. Personally, I’m not willing to give the psychopath that much freedom.”</p><p>“But how do we stop someone who can’t die?” Podmore sounded angry, but he was shaking as he set his cup of tea down, and his eyes darted back and forth around the room, as though looking for an exit.</p><p>“Oh, stopping him is easy. Ask anyone who’s looked for him over the last decade or so.” Canopus shot Podmore a look that said, calm down, then continued. “The hard part is keeping him stopped. And while there are many options, it isn’t actually necessary to kill him. Although personally, I think that’s the best option. Solve the problem forever. So, one of the first jobs of our new Order, will be to find and destroy his horcruxes.”</p><p>Moody grunted. “Should we really discuss that with him here?” He motioned to Snape.</p><p>“You don’t trust Snape?” Canopus asked mildly.</p><p>“He was a death eater.”</p><p>“Still is.” Canopus responded dryly. “He’d have rather a lot of difficulty spying if he weren’t.”</p><p>Minerva opened her mouth, then sighed. “I was about to say that Albus has stated emphatically that he trusted Severus. But then, we’ve just seen how flawed Albus’ judgement is.” She turned to Snape. “Perhaps it is time to be a bit more open, Severus?” She made it a question.</p><p>Canopus held up a hand however. “Albus trusted Snape because of personal reasons, which would be quite rude to force the man to disclose in public.” At several incredulous looks he smirked. “I asked.” He shrugged. “It seemed important. For the moment, I am willing to take it on faith that Severus Snape is on our side. I will speak with him at length later to be completely sure.”</p><p>“And if you learn that you’re wrong?” The question came from Podmore.</p><p>“Obliviation is an option, as are many other things. But that is something to figure out later.” Out of the corner of his eye, Canopus saw Snape raise an eyebrow at the mention of being obliviated. “Not to worry Severus, I’ll not do anything harmful to you in any way, as long as I’m sure you will return the favor.” After a heartbeat, Snape nodded.</p><p>“Well then,” heads turned to Arthur Weasley as the man spoke, “perhaps we should discuss this new Order you mentioned.”</p><p>“Yeah, like, how is it going to differ.” One of the twins spoke up, smiling genially.</p><p>The other twin jumped in as he finished. “And will we be allowed to join?”</p><p>Harry and Ron looked about to add their interest in joining, but Canopus held up a hand. “As of this moment, we have all of three members.” He pointed to Sirius and Remus who had finally sat down and picked up cups of tea. “Myself, Sirius, and Remus. I am inviting everyone in this room to join.” There was a general mumble of questions, and Canopus held up his hands again for silence. This new Order is going to run very different from the Order of the Phoenix, which name we are dropping. Mostly to avoid the association with Albus, though there are other reasons as well, which aren’t actually important.”</p><p>“Sounds like you intend to lead.” Moody barked. “Why should we follow you?”</p><p>Canopus nodded sharply at the elder man, then grinned. “As an Auror, I assume you know what the role of a leader is?”</p><p>Moody glared at the young man for a breath before grunting and answering. “A leader makes decisions, directs the battle,” he grinned wickedly, “and is in charge of the paperwork.”</p><p>Canopus nodded. “Correct, if lacking a bit. The primary role of a leader is to select people who are qualified to do a job, then leave them to do it. Albus liked to micromanage. He wanted to be directly involved in everything, at least that’s what was described to me. I don’t. For example, we’re going to be fighting on multiple fronts. I won’t have time to be everywhere, so I need a general who can see the whole field, and make good tactical decisions on the ground.” He paused and stared at Moody. “I want you to do that, to be our military general. That means that you will be in charge of training our fighters, setting up our offensive lines. I may tell you what your targets are, and where to fight. But the choices of how and who, and what tactics, those are all yours.”</p><p>Moody leaned back, cocking his head to one side. “Total freedom to act? Everything is my call?”</p><p>“Within the bounds of what we have available, yes. We all have the same goal, there’s no good reason to hamstring our fighters by having someone in charge that isn’t the most capable. You answer to me for what you do, but as long as you show results, and aren’t hurting civilians, I’m not getting in your way.”</p><p>Moody nodded slowly. “I’m listening.”</p><p>Canopus nodded sharply. “Unfortunately, that’s only one aspect of this fight. There is also the political front. Which it appears, Albus ignored entirely. As far as I can tell, currently, the death eaters control the Wizengamot. They have the majority of the votes. We need that to change.”</p><p>“I’ve explained that to Albus so many times.” Doge commented, looking a question at Canopus.</p><p>Canopus nodded, smiling. “I understand you hold a seat in the Wizengamot mister Doge?”</p><p>“I do, though if we’re going to be tossing titles around, it’s Lord Doge.”</p><p>Canopus gave him a short bow. “Lord Doge, I’d like for you to be in charge of our political front. Network, make friends, find allies. Get as many of the death eaters out as you can, but most importantly, stop the biased laws from going through, and clean up the courts. Make sure that when they get caught, they can’t just buy their way out. For that matter, if one of us gets caught, make sure they can’t be railroaded into prison, like Sirius was.”</p><p>Doge nodded for a moment, a thoughtful expression playing on his face. “I’ll need help.” He said eventually. “I’m only one vote, and that isn’t enough to even get started.” He looked up at Canopus, then swept his gaze around the room.</p><p>“Sirius has a vote, so does Harry.” Canopus offered, pointing to the two. “They both will have to have proxies for the time being, until Sirius is free. Which, will be your first goal. Get Sirius a proper trial, allowing him to retake his seat. Towards that end, if you are willing, there is an event tomorrow that will help with that.”</p><p>Doge’s face scrunched as he thought. “I haven’t heard of anything happening tomorrow. Should I have?”</p><p>Sirius chuckled. “Invitations went out this morning. Tomorrow is Harry’s birthday party. We invited every Hogwarts student within a year of him to attend, along with their parents.”</p><p>Doge nodded thoughtfully. “That will include Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE. She would be a great help. But will anyone come? The Prophet has been doing a fine job of slandering Harry this past month.”</p><p>Remus answered, as Sirius was busy speaking softly to Harry, apparently calming the boy's nerves. “We didn’t include that it was Harry’s party. The invitations only say a fifth year at Hogwarts. We sort of indicated that he might be a new student looking for friends.”</p><p>“Are you sure that was wise?” Snape's voice slithered out of the shadows. “There are a few of those parents, I expect you would prefer not to have in your home.”</p><p>Remus grinned, and it was a feral thing, a showing of teeth. “We built in a special set of wards around Harry’s new home. Which we’ll be upgrading tonight, after we have a chat with Albus about the protections around his former residence. Anyone who shows up with intent to harm is going to have a very bad day.”</p><p>Checking his watch, Canopus swore. “Speaking of, we need to wrap this up so we can get to work on that. Before we part, we will reconvene in three days to determine who will be joining and to hand out first assignments. Some of you have been invited to tomorrow's party, all the teachers for example. If you have not been, please use the time to speak with friends and family. There are two who could not join us today, otherwise, this is everyone. If we try to fight with this number, we will all die. Keep in mind that not every job will put you on the front, directly fighting. We need healers, potions brewers, information analysts, and of course, messengers. Find anyone who is willing to help in any capacity, and invite them to come.” He turned to Snape. “I believe you would prefer to speak privately Professor, if you would follow me?” He motioned to the door. Snape nodded and followed him out.</p><p>It was another couple of hours before everyone left, speaking quietly about what they had learned and debating about their options. Remus and Sirius led the kids out to work on the wards, they needed Harry to make his protections work properly, and the other teens refused to leave his side.</p><p>***</p><p>Canopus led the potions master down the hall to the library. As they entered, Snape looked around at the empty shelves and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Canopus opened his mouth to begin, but was cut off as Severus started speaking. “I assume you wish me to continue spying for you? Or perhaps to lead your spy contingent?”</p><p>Which meant it was time for Canopus to raise an eyebrow. “No Severus, I don’t.”</p><p>Snape cocked his head. “You don’t trust me?” He smirked. “Or do you wish assurances of my loyalty?”</p><p>Canopus scoffed. “I know your loyalty Snape, and unlike either Albus or Tom, I’m not foolish enough to think I could change it.”</p><p>“Tom? Who is that?”</p><p>“Tom Marvolo Riddle. If you rearrange the letters, do you know what an anagram is?” Canopus paused, waiting for Severus’ nod of recognition. “Good, anyway one anagram of his name is, I am Lord.” He made a motion as though for Severus to finish the sentence. </p><p>A heartbeat and Snape nodded, recognising the significance. “You are saying that the dark lord’s birth name is Tom Riddle?”</p><p>“Exactly.” Canopus grinned.</p><p>“That is not a pureblood name.”</p><p>“Nope. Tom is the child of a squib woman, and a muggle man.”</p><p>“The dark lord is a halfblood?”</p><p>“Precisely. Some might say that’s a bit hypocritical of him, but I’d laugh at them. Sure he’s not what he pretends to be, but then, most of us aren’t. The important thing is that he’s done several things to make saying his chosen name a poor choice. So, it’s far smarter to call him by his birth name, which he hates. Kind of silly of him really. He wants people to call him by a different name, so he makes it bad for them to do so. I’d never call him smart.”</p><p>“Indeed, well then. If you do not wish me to spy for you, what is it that you wish for me to do on your behalf? Carry a message perhaps?”</p><p>“I want you in charge of my potions lab. Depending on how many competent brewers we can recruit, I’m planning on a lab that will support up to a hundred brewing stations. I need someone who can oversee that, and invent new potions. The plan is to have the brewers doing most of the drudgery, so that the master potioneer can focus on new ideas, with the occasional break to double check the lab work.”</p><p>Snapes eyebrows rose. “You wish me to supervise imbeciles while they brew? How is that different from the classroom?”</p><p>“Not students, apprentices if you like. Our brewers will be people who have completed a NEWT in the subject, and wish to go further, or at least are willing to do the work. Those who can be trusted to brew unsupervised. No, the double checking is more concerned with making sure they are brewing what they are supposed to be brewing, rather than using our equipment and ingredients for personal projects.”</p><p>“So, a master to multiple apprentices.” Snape considered the idea for long moments. “If I am understanding correctly, that is certainly something I would be interested in. However, there is one major obstacle.” He paused to see if Canopus would take the bait, however the young man simply waited, a look of polite interest on his face. “The mark.” The words came out venomous.</p><p>“Ah yes, that annoying thing.” Canopus nodded. “May I see it?”</p><p>Snape scowled but lifted the arm of his robe, revealing a black shape like a snake slithering out of the mouth of a skull.</p><p>“Hmm, do you know how it was made? Is it ink, or something else? A scar perhaps, or a burn?”</p><p>Snape blinked at the odd question. “A potion, I think. I was never allowed to examine it. It was applied with the dark lord’s wand, and an incantation, which I suspect was in parseltongue. It was certainly not like anything else I had ever heard. I’ve done some research since his departure, but I’ve not found a way to remove it.”</p><p>“No, I wouldn’t expect so. I theorize it is something between a tattoo, and a slave brand. But with a potion..” Canopus trailed off, thinking. “If there’s a way to get it on, there’s a way to get it off. But it will take some research to figure out. I have a couple of ideas, but, time.” He waved away the idea. “Something to think about later. What happens if you refuse a summons?”</p><p>Snape raised an eyebrow. “Eventually, he will come for me. The mark acts as a tracking spell, it will lead him directly to me, no matter where I am. The only defense I know of against it, would be the fidelius. And even that, I’m not sure if it would do more than keep him out of the house.”</p><p>“In other words, you would need to be rid of the mark before you could take over the lab?”</p><p>“In short, yes. But why would you not want me as a spy? Surely you're not claiming to already have someone in his inner circle?”</p><p>“Nope, got no one. However, you’re a double, and for that to work, you have to give him as much intel on us as you give us on him. I don’t really like that. And the life expectancy of doubles is a bit shoddy. You have to regularly convince both sides that you’re worth keeping around. And while I’m less likely to do you any harm if I think you’re slipping. Tommy boy would likely kill you if he thought you failed. I want to avoid that. You can easily explain losing your place in the Order of the Phoenix, when that group no longer exists. How would you explain not having anything useful about its replacement, unless you were not invited to join?”</p><p>“So you are offering me a way out? One with options.” Snape narrowed his eyes. “I will consider it. You said the next meeting will be in three days?”</p><p>Canopus nodded. “Three days, same time.”</p><p>“I will have your answer then.” Without another word, Snape turned and strode from the room.</p><p>***</p><p>The fireplace flashed green, out of the virulent flames stepped a tall steel haired lady with a monocle adorning one eye. As she stepped lightly from the fireplace she waved her wand, vanishing the ashes that clung to her robe. A moment later, the flames leapt up again, and a second lady stepped out, this one much younger, with vibrant red hair. Looking closely it was easy to see the familial resemblance between them, though perhaps not as close as mother and daughter.</p><p>After removing the soot from the younger, the lady turned to greet their host. Canopus stepped forward, his hair pulled back into a ponytail for the occasion. He gave the two a little bow. “Good afternoon ladies. I am Canopus Gemini Black, and I am well pleased to welcome you to our home. You are I believe, Madame Amelia Bones, and Miss Susan Bones?”</p><p>The elder nodded slightly and offered her hand. As Canopus took her hand she shook firmly. “I am, thank you for the invitation, it was quite intriguing. You claim to have evidence of corruption?”</p><p>“I do.” Canopus nodded, offering his hand to Susan. The younger miss Bones accepted his hand graciously and giggled when he kissed the air above her knuckles. “I have some memories for you to view in our pensieve. Which is waiting in the parlour.” He motioned to one side. Then he faced Susan, and pointed to a different doorway. “Through there, you will find some people I think you will find most interesting.” He offered.</p><p>“Interesting in what way?” Amelia asked, looking stern.</p><p>“They too will be at Hogwarts this year. Our ward, and his closest friends.”</p><p>“I would prefer to meet these friends, before I commit my niece to them.”</p><p>“Very well, right this way.” Canopus agreed readily, and turned to lead them out to the yard where the teens were engaged in pre party activities. Namely, they were arguing over the music.</p><p>“Is that?” Amelia paused, watching the scene before them.</p><p>“Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and the four youngest Weasleys.” Canopus answered her unfinished question.</p><p>“And which is your ward?”</p><p>“Potter.” Canopus grinned at the confused look on the woman’s face. “The pensieve will, I think, explain it best. Susan, I suspect you know everyone, if perhaps not well. Please, this party is a chance to change that. Harry has been rather standoffish towards everyone. Or nearly everyone. We are encouraging him to change that, but he will likely need a little help to get started. Please, introduce yourself properly, get to know him, and the rest as well. You may find new friendships you had previously only dreamed of.”</p><p>Susan blinked up at the man, a slightly dazed expression filling her eyes, then she looked to her aunt for permission. When Amelia nodded her consent, the girl strode out to greet the other teens and join in the discussion of what kind of music the attendees might appreciate.</p><p>“You are attempting to socialize Harry Potter?” Amelia asked as Canopus led her to the small parlour where a pensieve had been set out in anticipation of her arrival.</p><p>“Yes, the poor lad has been kept as far away from the public as it was possible for the headmaster to achieve. We are hoping to correct some of the mistakes he made.”</p><p>“The headmaster?” Amelia looked scandalized. “Surely you are not accusing him of wrongdoing?”</p><p>In answer, Canopus pointed to the small stone basin sitting innocently on the table. “After you.”</p><p>Carefully, Amelia reached out and entered the pensieve.</p><p>***</p><p>The scene resolved slowly. A small sitting room, in which five people were gathered. A tall, messy haired man wearing round spectacles was speaking.</p><p>“Going under the fidelius Pads. There’s no way he could get through that. And we want you to be our secret keeper.”</p><p>“That is James Potter!” Amelia cried, staring at her companion.</p><p>“It is indeed. This is the memory of Sirius Black. This is the night the Potters went under the protection of the fidelius.”</p><p>“You are in contact with Sirius Black?” Amelia now looked stony. “You are aware that is illegal?”</p><p>“Actually, it isn’t.” Canopus replied looking cheerful.</p><p>“He is a fugitive from the law.”</p><p>She almost said more but Canopus cut her off. “Technically, that is true. However, legally, it is not.”</p><p>“I, what?” Amelia looked very confused at that statement.</p><p>“I think you’ll understand if you watch.” Canopus pointed to the scene.</p><p>Looking a bit put out, Amelia turned her attention back to what they were viewing.</p><p>A few minutes later she was staring at Canopus in shock. She had just watched Peter Pettigrew become the secret keeper for the Potter’s. Before she could say anything however, the second memory began to play. And when that was finished, she was standing slack jawed. Peter Pettigrew had cast the spell that killed the muggles. Sirius Black was entirely innocent.</p><p>After a moment's consideration she pulled herself together. There was still another possibility. Sirisu could have faked these memories. Canopus could have been hoodwinked, as the saying goes.</p><p>Then things shifted again. This time she found herself standing on the street in what looked like a muggle village. She looked a question to her host.</p><p>“Little Whinging, Surrey.” He answered without need of prompting. “This is the memory of Minerva Mcgonagall, which she gave last night.” He pointed to where a tall, long haired man strode down the darkened street.</p><p>And again, Amelia found herself staring in horrified shock as Albus Dumbledore left an infant on a doorstep, in November, in the middle of the night. While not unheard of, if the people who lived here truly were family, then it would only be polite to knock and inform them in person of what had occurred. Not to mention that they could have easily come during the day, instead of waiting till after nightfall.</p><p>If she had thought though that the horrors of this viewing were complete, she was sadly mistaken. What followed was a collage of memories, which her host explained were from Harry Potter himself. And these memories did not paint a happy picture. Scenes of the boy being punished, and harshly so, for accidental magic. Being forced to live in a cupboard, she nearly cried over that. She didn’t even make her house elves live in a cupboard, nor any room so small as to be called such. Certainly it would never be mistaken for anyone’s room but a house elves, but it at least qualified as an actual room. And the boy’s cousin, if that boy had done those things to her niece she would have given him to Filch and allowed him to use the chains he was always going on about.</p><p>When at last the collage ended she almost begged for the memories to stop, but she hauled herself up. No Hufflepuff worthy of the House would ever give up just because something was difficult. And the next memory was less heartbreaking than the previous ones had been, if no less shameful. The meeting of Harry Potter and his godfather for the first time. The explanation of what had really happened which of course she already knew, which made her wonder why they were watching this scene. Until Pettigrew was revealed that is.</p><p>Suddenly it made sense. Pettigrew had been living as a family pet, the charges that could be brought against him were inumerable. And yet she had to wonder, how did the man escape. She almost asked, but the scene changed again, and she determined that she would ask if the question were not answered.</p><p>When Lupin changed, she understood. A full grown, changing werewolf would distract anyone. She looked over to see Canopus smirking, though she couldn’t figure out why, until she realised that she was giving away her reactions with her expressions. She scowled at the man, and turned her attention more fully to the memories as they played.</p><p>Fudge refusing to listen wasn’t much of a surprise, though it was maybe enough to get an investigation started into his dealings. Although if she did start that, and failed to turn up enough, it would be the end of her career. So, maybe not.</p><p>The last memory, while not at all heart breaking, was perhaps the most devastating. Albus Dumbledore admitting to having Sirius sent to Azkaban without trial so that he could give himself custody of Harry Potter. They had all trusted him. Expected him to know what was best. How could he have done such a thing?</p><p>As they rose from the memories, she formulated thoughts and actions that would need to be taken. When they landed back in the parlour she turned to her host. “Might I ask you to keep an eye on Susan for me? It will take some time to get things moving in the Ministry, and this needs to be acted upon. There is still an active kiss on sight order for Black, and that needs to be removed before he can even be brought in for a trial.”</p><p>“Black is currently under fidelius. I can assure you he’s quite safe. And several of your key witnesses will be here today. I was hoping I might convince you to assist with the initial meetings?”</p><p>Bones blinked. “Under fidelius. And who is his secret keeper?”</p><p>“He is. No more making that mistake.”</p><p>“I see. In that case, I suppose I can put it off for a bit. It will still need to be attended to soon though.”</p><p>“Of course, I thought you might like to have some allies before you get started though.”</p><p>“Oh, and pray tell, what allies could I hope to get?”</p><p>“Elphias Doge has already agreed to help. Sirius’ cousin Andromeda Tonks, will be serving as his proxy, after today. Also, Harry will be choosing his new proxy from among those he meets today. That’s three, we are hoping to convince a few more as well.”</p><p>“That is an interesting list. And more as well. Are you planning a coup?”</p><p>“No, to prevent one.”</p><p>“So you believe the claim of the return of he who must not be named? I would have thought, given what we just saw of Albus’ honesty, that perhaps you might not. But then, Harry Potter is your ward, and he is saying that as well, isn’t he?”</p><p>In response, Canopus motioned to the pensieve. “Would you like to see the memory of what happened to convince Harry of the return? I have it ready.”</p><p>Amelia’s eyes widened. She swallowed hard, then nodded stiffly, apparently unable to speak. When the pensieve was prepared she dove in and watched the graveyard scene. When she exited, she was spitting.</p><p>“Malfoy, Crabbe.” She paused and nearly screamed. “Macnair.” Oh, I’ve been trying to get something on those. I would ask for a copy of this, but there’s no way Fudge would allow it into a courtroom.”</p><p>“We have more. Fudge arresting people and taking them directly to Azkaban. Well, one person. And alongside him, Malfoy presenting the headmaster with an order to leave the castle, during a crisis, and later the headmasters return, with a statement of how the governors were threatened by Malfoy.”</p><p>Amelia nodded, in a manner that suggested she had just come to some world changing decision. “I will meet with these allies of yours, and see what influence they have. If we can get enough support, charges could be brought against them. And if something can be made to stick, we might be able to use that to change minds about his return. This is why you wanted me here. To get me onside for you.” A look of understanding began to fill the woman’s face.</p><p>Canopus grinned slyly. “You are as wise as I was told.” He bowed slightly. “You are correct, although I will point out that I invited every student within a year of Harry at Hogwarts, along with their parents or guardians. The goal today is two fold. For Harry and the other kids, they get to have fun, and meet new people. Maybe even make some new friends. For us older folk, we get to network.”</p><p>“Everyone.” Amelia’s eyes widened sharply. “You realize that the Malfoy boy, as well as both Crabbe and Goyle’s sons, and Nott’s as well, are all in Harry’s year?”</p><p>The grin that spread across Canopus’ face was something wicked, it declared his intention to devour those who stood against him, and Amelia shivered slightly. “Yes, yes I do. The wards we have layered into the house will render unconscious anyone who enters with a desire to do harm to anyone present within it. The wards will keep them that way until they are removed. Personally, I voted to strip them down, fill them with veritaserum and broadcast their confessions. I was sadly overruled. Remus Lupin recommended that while the use of such wards is borderline, it is also sufficient evidence when triggered to investigate further. If you are there and can verify that it was in fact the wards that brought them down, without interference, you will have an excuse to take them into custody. Perhaps even to interrogate them.”</p><p>And suddenly the grin on Amelia’s cheeks matched the one on Canopus’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amelia insisted on checking the wards herself. To ensure that she could testify about them if needed, she explained, and Canopus happily showed her to the ward room. Once that was done they returned to the receiving room, and waited for the guests to arrive.</p><p>The first few to show were friendly and Amelia was pleased to see the Abbots were second to appear. She knew that Hannah, their daughter, was Susan’s closest friend, and would help her niece to relax.</p><p>Finally, things got interesting with the seventh arrival.</p><p>The flames flared up and out stepped a beefy man, with large powerful arms, who looked nonetheless regal in his exorbitantly expensive dress robes. Lord Nott surveyed the room, sniffing at the two people waiting to greet him, then turned to watch his son’s arrival.</p><p>Theodore Nott looked no less intimidating than his father, despite his smaller size. He too was dressed in formal dress robes. Though where Lord Nott’s were of a pale green that somehow enhanced the cold grey of his hair, Theo’s were a soft Blue that went well with his eyes.</p><p>As the two stepped forward, Lord Nott suddenly stiffened and fell over. The younger Nott blinked, and stared as his father fell face first to the floor.</p><p>“Oh dear.” Canopus winced. “I do hope he hasn’t broken his nose. It’s such a pain to get blood out of the rugs.”</p><p>Amelia glanced at her companion as she waved her wand, causing the fallen man to rise and flip over. Thankfully his nose was unbroken, though he looked a little worse for wear. Another wave of Amelia’s wand and she sighed.</p><p>“Wards knocked him out.” She intoned dryly. “I almost wish I could interrogate him here.” She shot a wistful smile at Canopus. “You should speak with the boy, while I take care of his father.” She motioned with her wand, and the floating body followed her down the hall.</p><p>Canopus extended a hand to Theodore. “Apologies, I don’t yet recognise everyone by face. I am Canopus Gemini Black, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. And you are?”</p><p>The boy shook himself and took the offered hand. “Theodore Nott, though I prefer to be called Theo. What happened to my father?”</p><p>“The wards here are set to interrupt anyone who enters with intention to do harm to anyone inside. Madame Bones will be questioning him later as to why he would want to harm children, as most of our guests today are Hogwarts students. Given that the wards have not acted against yourself, I feel safe in saying that you are welcome here, and that should you need it, you will always find a safe haven.”</p><p>Theo’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Come, let me introduce you to your host for today’s festivities, and offer you a change of clothes, should you want it. I understand most of the activities will be taking place outside, dress robes are a bit more formal than what the others are wearing. Though you may impress the ladies.” Canopus added this last with a wink.</p><p>Outside, Theo was quickly introduced to Harry and the others who had already arrived. There was some tension at first, however as they were not at Hogwarts, a quick reprimand about house lines was enough to at least get them talking.</p><p>Amelia met Canopus back at the receiving room, where the next arrival was just entering. They had a respite of sorts, for the next few guests, until the arrival of the Crabbes, and the Goyles.</p><p>Here too, the adult men were quickly knocked unconscious by the wards. The ladies however were left untouched, and after a brief moment of uncertainty, the boys were also allowed to enter. Amelia had to argue with the ladies Crabbe and Goyle over the dispensation of their husbands, but eventually she put her foot down, and both men were taken away to where she had placed Lord Nott.</p><p>There were only two more instances of the wards acting, first when the Malfoy’s arrived, all three were rendered unconscious by the wards, and promptly floated out by Amelia. And finally, when Alastor Moody entered, he was knocked out. Sharing confused looks, Canopus and Amelia floated the crotchety old man to a side room and laid him on a bed.</p><p>“What do you think that’s about?” Amelia asked. “Have you met him before?”</p><p>“Yesterday.” Canopus nodded. I can’t imagine who he would want to harm, or why though. I didn’t get the impression that he had any problems with any of us.” Then he cocked his head to one side, and scowled. “Last year though, he was captured, and held prisoner for some time, while his captor impersonated him with polyjuice. I don’t suppose there’s an easy way to find out if that’s what's happened again?”</p><p>Amelia raised an eyebrow. “Why did I never hear of that?” She asked, seemingly to no one. “Unfortunately no, no way that I know of anyway. Unless you want to wake him, and know enough to ask a question only he could answer.”</p><p>“Only a few more people to greet. Give it an hour or so and we can check back. If he’s still him, then we can ask the tough questions.”</p><p>“Why would Alastor Moody want to harm you. Or anyone else for that matter?”</p><p>It was Remus who finally answered the question, late that evening. Apparently the wards had been sensitive enough that they reacted to Moody’s desire to push various people in training as a desire to harm. He stated that it would likely take a week to reset them so that wouldn’t happen again.</p><p>***</p><p>Sirius Black stared at his mug of tea. He’d been sitting here since late morning when everyone else had left to prepare for the party. While one of the subjects that Doge planned to discuss with anyone who attended who had political connections was Sirius' trial, his presence would be detrimental to the entire plan. So he was stuck here at number 12, waiting.</p><p>He looked up as the door to the dining room opened. Canopus came through, looking relieved.</p><p>Sirius checked the clock on the wall. 2:30, he’d been sitting here for almost four hours. “You really don’t like parties. The last of the guests can only just have arrived.” He commented, looking the younger man over with a searching eye. He didn’t want to say it but he was extremely curious about how things were going next door.</p><p>Canopus smiled warmly. “Everything went fine. At least so far. Amelia was the first to show, and well before anyone else, as planned. She watched the memories, and was spitting mad. She’s promised to help with your trial, and we even managed to catch a few death eaters. They are heading for holding cells and will be questioned properly this evening.”</p><p>“Yes!” Sirius rose, holding a fist in the air. “I’m gonna be free.” He started singing, dancing in place.</p><p>“I wouldn’t celebrate just yet Padfoot.” Canopus chuckled at the man’s antics. “Though, cheer is certainly an appropriate response.” He motioned to the mug on the table. “Is there any left? Is it still warm?”</p><p>Sirius blinked at him for a moment, not understanding what he was talking about. Then he looked to where the younger man was pointing and grunted. “I’ve actually just been staring at that one since you all left. Probably cold as ice by now.” He reached over and stuck a finger into the mug then nodded. “Yep, tepid. We can make some more though.” He turned towards the kitchen. Canopus following on his heels.</p><p>When they were sufficiently fortified with fresh tea the two sat down at the table.</p><p>“So,” Sirius started, watching his new son carefully, “what shall we do with ourselves for the rest of the day?”</p><p>Canopus rubbed at his chin, taking a long drink to avoid answering right away. “Not sure.” He offered when he at last lowered the mug. “I hadn’t really thought past getting the party going. We could go over plans for our road trip, but that won’t be for a few days, so kind of extraneous at the moment. We could chat about plans for the house and how we’re going to implement them.”</p><p>“Boring.” Sirius whined, throwing a napkin at him. “We should do something fun, everyone else is.”</p><p>Canopus grinned. “Well, in that case.” He paused, just to draw out the moment. When Sirius looked like he was about to say something he continued. “I’ve got a few projects in mind that could be fun.” Sirius scowled. “Or we could watch a movie, play a game.” He held up his hands to indicate that he was unsure of what sounded fun to Sirius. Then smirked. “Or, if we can manage a portkey, I know where there’s a motorcycle shop that isn’t likely to ask the wrong questions.”</p><p>Sirius’ eyes lit up. “You do?” He asked eagerly.</p><p>“You know if you were in your other form, I think your tail would be wagging.” Canopus commented, watching the expression on the older man’s face.</p><p>“Would it?” Sirius paused, then suddenly shrank into dog form, and arched his head around. Sure enough, his tail was wagging cheerily. The dog barked and began chasing said appendage. For a minute the dog ran in circles until it looked up at Canopus, tail held in it’s jaws, looking somehow both triumphant and confused.</p><p>Canopus chuckled. “Now you got it, can’t decide what to do with it?”</p><p>A moment later Sirius stood back up looking nonplussed. “I always do that.” He complained. “Everytime I notice my tail, I go chasing after it. I think it’s the dog instincts.”</p><p>Canopus chuckled again. “I’ll keep that in mind for when I’m finishing my own transformation. Maybe if I concentrate along the way on not picking up those instincts I can avoid those problems.”</p><p>“Where’s the fun in that?” Sirius asked, shooting his son an odd look. “Besides, part of the point is to be able to hide in your animal form. If you don’t have the right instincts it’s harder to convince people that you’re just an animal.”</p><p>Canopus shrugged. “Well, for the moment it’s a merely intellectual concept anyway. I can worry about it after the potion is ready.”</p><p>“True.” Sirius agreed, then rubbed his hands together. “So, bikes.” He grinned salaciously. “We can go shopping, where would we go shopping?”</p><p>More chuckles erupted from Canopus’ throat. “I was thinking of the U.S. hence, portkey. I know a couple of bike shops we can try.”</p><p>Rubbing his hands a bit more briskly, Sirius began to rise. “Well, what are we waiting for, we should.” He paused, then, his face falling, he sank back into his seat. “We should hold off on that. As great as it sounds, it’s a risk. An unnecessary one. If we were caught it would ruin everything, and it's not like I could take a bike out anyway. We can go after I’m freed.” By the end he was speaking very softly, only just loud enough for Canopus to hear him.</p><p>“Well then, we choose a different option. What strikes your fancy?”</p><p>“I don’t know, tell me about your final meeting with Dumbledore. That should at least be good for a laugh.” Sirius waved at Canopus, as though to say go on.</p><p>Canopus shrugged. “Sure, let’s see, the best place to start, I think, would be when he woke up after everyone left.” And he began to tell Sirius about his last moments with the great wizard.</p><p>***</p><p>Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had experienced many things in his life. He had witnessed his sister’s wild magic after the muggle boys had assaulted her. He’d seen the death of his sister, when Gellert had shown his true leanings at the end of that fateful summer. He’d even watched the rise of two dark lords, first his former lover, and then the boy, Tom Riddle.</p><p>He’d risen to the very top of magical society, as seen in his three great positions. As Chief Warlock he got to oversee the political arena, where Lords and Ladies rose and fell. As Supreme Mugwump he got to interact with and be recognised by some of the greatest international witches and wizards of the time. And as Headmaster of Hogwarts he got to shape the young minds that would bring the future of the wizarding world into being.</p><p>One thing that Albus had not experienced previously in his life though, was waking up tied to a chair, with what felt like a hangover throbbing in his skull. It took much longer than he was used to, to get his bearings and recall what had happened. He’d flooed into the headquarters of his Order for the first meeting they’d been able to have since the unexpected desertion of, of, for some reason he couldn’t recall where the house was located. He could recall that it was a house, even that it was Sirius’ former home, but not even what city it lay within came to his mind. He’d been stunned when he got there, and when he woke, he’d been confused. Something had been forced down his throat, and then. Then a pleasant buzzing had filled his head, and he’d been wheeled in front of the Order. They’d asked questions, and. He jerked at the realization of what had most certainly occurred. He’d been dosed with veritaserum, or something like it, and had answered questions about his plans, his manipulations, even his guesses about how to defeat Voldemort. They knew, and now he was here, wherever here was. What did they plan to do with him?</p><p>He didn’t have to wonder long, a voice spoke, and as it did, light grew from a candle in the middle of a table in front of him. “You’re awake, congratulations. I was beginning to think that you’d sleep the whole night away.”</p><p>The boy seated across from him was not someone Albus recognised, yet he seemed familiar. He hadn’t been a student at Hogwarts, Albus knew all of his old students. Yet he couldn’t be old enough to be more than a year out of school. So either he was using some means of disguise, or he had travelled here from another country. Then an image swam to the front of his mind, this young man, standing over him, asking about his plans for Harry Potter. “Who are you?” Albus spat out, beginning to think of how to free himself and wondering where his wand was.</p><p>The young man smirked. “Canopus Gemini Black, I believe you know my parents. Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon.”</p><p>Albus’ eyes bugged. “That’s impossible, Miss McKinnon died, more than a decade ago.”</p><p>“Yes, I am aware. I was smuggled out of the country to live with a distant cousin of hers. I only recently learned the full truth of what happened to my parents. And when I discovered that my father was being held in the most heinous prison on the planet, without trial, I decided to see what I could do to help.”</p><p>“You, you did all this?” Albus sounded incredulous, even to his own ears. “How did you convince the Order to turn against me?”</p><p>Canopus blinked. “It wasn’t hard. You haven’t told them anything useful since you reorganised the Order. And you encourage them to take senseless risks. I pointed that out and they were happy to have a chance to ask for themselves. You told them why they should never have followed you in the first place.”</p><p>“I have only the best intentions.” Albus tried to argue, but tied to the chair as he was, left him with little dignity, and he was quickly exhausted from attempting to fight against the bonds.</p><p>“Somehow, I doubt that. But, it’s irrelevant. I’d invite you to join the new Order that is being formed, except I don’t think you know how to follow orders, or accept someone else’s leadership. And I’m fairly certain that if I let you too close, you’ll try to find a way to steal the glory of winning for yourself.”</p><p>“You are insane. Voldemort cannot be beaten with normal tactics. Where is my wand?” He glared around the room as though the mentioned weapon would present itself to him.</p><p>“Look down Albus, at the table in front of you.”</p><p>It took a moment for the words to register, but when they did Albus began to relax. He looked where the boy had indicated and there lain out in front of him, were his things. His spectacles, his tin of candies. The deluminator, and a couple of other things he had invented. And his wand, it was, wait, that was his old wand, the one he had purchased from Ollivander years ago. Where was the Elder Wand, the deathstick, the wand of destiny, which he had claimed from Gellert. He twitched his eyes back and forth over the items, hoping that he had simply missed it.</p><p>“Looking for this?” The young man held up the wand. He twirled it between his fingers for a moment, observing how it rolled and spun. “A magnificent piece of work, not sure if it’s the real thing or not. But then, it hardly matters.”</p><p>“That is mine.” Albus tried to hold in his vitriol at seeing someone else handle the wand that had cost him so much to gain.</p><p>“Not anymore. I rightfully claimed it. It answers to me now.” The boy now had a smug look on his face that Albus dearly wanted to wipe away. “I’ll study it, figure out what exactly makes it different from other wands, and eventually, recreate it, so that every member of our Order will have one.”</p><p>Albus gasped, that would be terrible. The death eaters didn’t stop at simple spells. They killed, they would claim those wands for themselves, and then there would be no stopping them. This boy was insane, perhaps as insane as Voldemort. He opened his mouth to say so.</p><p>“Stop that.” The boy’s voice was dry, emotionless. “You’ll only give yourself a headache. Even if I can figure it out, it will take a while. And I will include a deadman switch in each. They won’t change allegiance, once they are bonded to a particular witch or wizard, they won’t work for anyone else. Unlike you, I’m not stupid enough to leave a potentially devastating weapon where the enemy could get to it.” He held up the Elder Wand. “This one will be placed into a Swiss deposit box in another country, never to be seen by magicals again. Either that or destroyed.”</p><p>Albus gasped again. Destroy the Elder Wand, how could this fool even think of such a thing. He must not know what he held in his hand. To think of damaging such a valuable piece of magic. “You can’t.” He managed to force from between his clenched lips.</p><p>In response the child grasped the wand between his two fists and began to bend it. “Would you like to make a wager on that?” He asked, his voice calm.</p><p>“Stop.” Albus cried out before the wand could be bent more than a quarter inch. Much as he wanted this child to understand, he could not bear to see his life's ambition threatened in such a menial way.</p><p>Nodding, the boy stood and walked to a hole in the wall. He placed the wand inside it and pressed a button next to the hole. There was a soft whooshing sort of sound, and when the boy removed his hand, it was empty. “In my vault, which requires a password, and my blood to enter. Until I’m ready to do something with it, no one can get hold of it.” He answered Albus’ unasked question as he returned to his seat. “Now, I have one last question for you Dumbledore. Fortunately, it is not one that I require an answer to. Rather it is one you require an answer to.” He smirked. “What do you think is waiting for you, in your next great adventure?”</p><p>Albus blinked. What sort of question was that? No one knew what waited on the other side of the veil. That was the whole point, that’s what made it an adventure, not knowing. He opened his mouth to ask for an explanation, but nothing came out, after a moment he closed it again, frowning.</p><p>“Personally, I think, your family will be waiting. Waiting to greet you, and ask for explanations of your actions. I’m curious, I will admit, what you will say to Arrianna when she asks why you did to Harry Potter, what three muggle boys did to her. And why you thought it would be different for him? What you will tell your father when he asks why you refused to uphold his honor by allowing those who actually committed the crimes he was imprisoned for to walk free, while punishing men you knew to be as innocent as he was. Even, what you will tell your mother when she demands to know why you denied a child the love and care you had from her. She may have devoted the majority of her time and attention to Arrianna, but that was out of necessity, while you chose to do such harm to a boy you had no relation to, simply because you thought it was called for.”</p><p>Albus gaped at this young man. How could he know such things? He wondered, where did he come from? “Who are you?” Albus near whispered, confused beyond anything he had ever before felt in his life.</p><p>“Someday Albus, if you ever decide to stand up and be the man you have tried so hard to convince people that you are, I may tell you. Until that day, you may live in mystery. You will wake back on the Hogwarts grounds. You will find that none of the Order of the Phoenix will answer you if you attempt to contact them. Only two were not present for your little speech about how little you care for their survival. And those two will already be informed. If you want to be a part of this war, you need to alter your conceptions, and be willing to take orders. You aren’t fit to lead.” Before Albus could respond, the young man raised his wand and a red light shot out of the end.</p><p>When next Albus woke, he was lying in the pumpkin patch behind Hagrid’s hut.</p><p>***</p><p>“Nice.” Sirius chuckled. “You really gave him something to think about then?”</p><p>“Something everyone should think about really.” Canopus answered, taking a sip of tea. “What awaits on the other side. Every culture, every religion, nearly every person, has something different to say on the subject. I played on his fears. He has feared, ever since the day his sister was killed, that his family would reject him for his choices. Yet he never altered, never stopped to think about how they would react to his choices from that moment forward.”</p><p>Still chuckling, Sirius raised his own mug. “Well, three cheers to you mate, cause that was bloody brilliant.” And he drank down the toast.</p><p>“Well thank you.” Canopus gave a sort of semi-bow without rising. “Unfortunately, now we have to think of something else to do to kill some time.”</p><p>Sirius nodded, looking serious. “Well, I’m feeling a bit better now. Still, something fun is in order, how about a game?”</p><p>“I enjoy games, let’s look at what we have, and if you’re up for it, we can discuss how to make one of these magical as we play.” He opened a cabinet, displaying an impressive array of board games. “How about, mouse trap?” He held up a brightly colored box with a depiction of an incredibly elaborate mouse trap displayed on its front.</p><p>“Sure.” Sirius agreed, with a motion that seemed to say, set it up.</p><p>***</p><p>Ron Weasley was feeling distinctly worn out. It had been a much longer day than he had anticipated upon waking this morning. This was supposed to be a party, a chance for him and his two best friends to meet some new people, and make some more friends. On the one hand that was a scary prospect, not just because it meant he might have to share Harry with more people. </p><p>He wasn’t really against that, it was just that being the best friend of Harry Potter was the only thing he really had above anyone else. He wasn’t good in classes, and yes he knew that it was mostly his own fault, due to constantly choosing to play chess rather than study. But he hated studying, and he loved chess. </p><p>He also wasn’t nearly as good at quidditch as he liked to think he was. He’d tried out for the team in third year, but between not really being great, his best position being keeper which was already taken, and having a cheap broom, he hadn’t made it, and it didn’t look like he had much chance this year either. Though at least with Wood gone, he had a chance.</p><p>But today, thanks to Harry being a little skittish about meeting new people, and worried about them only wanting to meet The Boy Who Lived. It was Ron’s chance to shine. He could meet new people, and determine who was worthy of meeting his best friend. Hermione would stay close to Harry, keep the gawkers off of him, and Ron would go out and actually talk to all the potential new friends. Then when someone proved worthy, he could bring them over to Harry.</p><p>Except it didn’t work out that way. Susan was the first to show, and she was alone, so it was silly to try to keep her away from Harry. And while it had been awkward at first, it hadn’t taken long for her to get comfortable, and once she relaxed and just started being friendly, Harry did too.</p><p>Then Hannah appeared, and as Susan’s best friend was instantly invited into the circle, and before he knew it there were a dozen people surrounding them, all being friendly.</p><p>It wasn’t until the first Slytherin showed that any difficulty came up. Theo Nott had appeared on the lawn, dressed in the most insane dress robes Ron had ever seen, including the Yule Ball, and promptly moved to one side of the yard, avoiding everyone. Until Fred and George had appeared at his elbows and frog marched him over to say hello to Harry. Ron had been talking with Seamus and Dean, his dormmates at Hogwarts, about the available quidditch positions, and who might be the new Gryffindor team captain, and so had not heard any of the exchange. Later, Harry had told him that it had gone well, if a bit awkward, and that Theo had been confused over what had happened to his father when they arrived.</p><p>Now as the party was coming to a close and everyone was starting to think about heading home, Ron was taking stock of his day. It had been fun, and he had made several new friends. It had never occurred to him that the Hufflepuffs might actually be pretty cool to hang out with, or that they might be really good at party games. Though when Justin Finch-Fletchley explained that they played several in their common room every week, it made more sense. Although he still wasn’t going to let them win at quidditch when they got back to school.</p><p>He even thought he might have made a good impression on Lavender Brown, the prettiest girl in their year, in Ron’s opinion. He’d been thinking that Hermione might be the best he could hope for. Not that she was bad, she was actually pretty great, but everyone knew that the best girl is always the best looking. So if he could get Lavender that would be proof that he was the best guy at Hogwarts.</p><p>Then an odd thought hit him as he was gathering up some rubbish to throw in the bin. Harry wasn’t the smartest, or the best looking, he was probably the best at quidditch in the school, but that was only one thing. But he was still The Boy Who Lived, and that alone made him better than anyone else. If he even hinted that he was interested in Lavender, or any girl for that matter, they’d all fall all over themselves to crawl into his bed. As he thought this, an image of Harry kissing Lavender swam up into his mind, and where normally thoughts like that made him angry, this time it just made him feel lost.</p><p>Harry didn’t have everything, he didn’t have a family, he didn’t have a real home, he didn’t even have an adult he could ask for help most of the time. But he did have money, and fame, and when he wanted, popularity. Everything Ron wanted, but didn’t have. And if he tried, he could have everything else too. No one in the wizarding world would deny him anything. Well, except for those slimy Slytherins, but they didn’t count.</p><p>And as these thoughts continued to assault his mind, Ron began to sink towards the ground. More images came to mind. Harry catching the snitch, Hermione rushing to Harry’s side. Fleur kissing Harry’s cheek. Fred and George bragging about how Harry gave them his winnings from the tournament.</p><p>He tried to wonder why all of these thoughts were coming now of all times. Then he looked up at the underside of one of the long tables laden with food. Why was he looking at the underside of it, he wondered. What was he doing on the ground to be seeing things from this angle. Then he noticed, hanging from the side of the table, an icicle forming as he watched. His eyes roved over as something moving caught his eye. A long tattered black robe whipping in the afternoon breeze, hanging from a limp, pale form. Long sucking, rattling noises as of some poor creature breathing through a broken fan.</p><p>***</p><p>“So, enchanting the pieces to move on their own is pretty obvious. But, linking it to the dice, so that they move the expected number of spaces, preferably while doing something interesting, or at least appropriate to the figure, now that is impressive.” Canopus explained this as he moved his game piece around the board.</p><p>They had grown tired of mouse-trap after the second round, and working out how to get the trap to build itself, and the pieces to move on their own. And had moved on through three more board games since then. They were now on their first round of chutes and ladders. Which Canopus had explained was a very simple children's game, but had the required steps involved in playing to draw out a discussion on enchanting, so the former prisoner had agreed.</p><p>Much to both of their surprise, Sirius had discovered that of all the games they had played that day, he had enjoyed this one the most so far. It was the game's very simplicity, they both thought, that endeared it to the man.</p><p>Sirius launched into an explanation of the enchanting process, covering the effects of layering spells into the object, for the umpteenth time that day. It really was very simple, a single casting of a given spell would have the effect for somewhere between as soon as you stop thinking about it, and up to an hour. But if you cast it multiple times in succession, you got the effect to last much longer. Although the longest on record was 100 years. And going over a certain number of layers would damage the item, and release all of the spellwork, so there were limits on what could be done, as far as enchanting goes.</p><p>As he reached the midpoint again though, Canopus looked up sharply, his eyes widening almost comically. At first, Sirius failed to notice this, as he was engrossed in both his explanation and moving his piece along the board. When Canopus sucked in a breath though, he looked up. “What’s up?”</p><p>Canopus chose to answer while moving. He rose from his seat and moved for the door as though he had just noticed the house being on fire. As he moved he called out loudly. “Dementors.”</p><p>***</p><p>Someone was going to pay. Someone was going to pay dearly. Two thirds of the Hogwarts students who would be in their fifth year starting in September, including every single one with a parent on the Wizengamot, minus Draco Malfoy, who was in custody, were in danger. Around half of the fourth and sixth years as well. Someone had sent dementors to the party. And they had clearly been sent. </p><p>They were hovering above the party, looking for someone. They had floated down out of the sky, bringing with them that pervading sense of doom that followed the creatures like a tidal wave. And the tables, windows, and other things had begun icing over almost immediately. Within seconds, most of the children were on the ground, and a great deal of the parents as well. On the plus side, this meant that it was easier for those who remained standing to see what was happening, and react accordingly.</p><p>On the downside, she doubted that more than three people present could cast a patronus, and that was the safest way of handling them in the circumstances. Fire would drive them away as well, but it was hard to get enough fire going without collateral damage. And with this many people nearby, they would be the collateral. So patronus was the only acceptable option. But hers wouldn’t be enough to get rid of two, she needed help.</p><p>And then a miracle happened. A massive stag, silvery and bright, burst onto the lawn and rose up, charging the creatures. Not wanting to be seen doing nothing, Amelia raised her wand and sent her own terrier after them as well. A moment later these two were joined by a hare, which she recognised as the patronus of Nymphadora Tonks, one of her junior Aurors, and a cat, which so closely matched the animagus form of Minerva Mcgonagall that it could only be the Transfigurations mistress’ patronus.</p><p>Moments later the sky was clear again as the dementors fled rapidly from four of the protector charms. A breath after that and those on the ground began to stir and rise.</p><p>In the milieu she almost missed seeing Harry Potter lower his wand, and reach out a hand to the returning stag. She blinked, fifteen, fifteen today, and he conjured a patronus at least as strong as any one of her Aurors, and stronger than her own. No wonder the Minister was so frightened of this boy she thought. He’s stronger than half the Ministry if he can do that.</p><p>A heartbeat later and she was being hailed by their host. Canopus had returned from his mysterious disappearance.</p><p>“I take it I’m too late to help?” He asked as he strode up, a massive black dog following in his wake.</p><p>“Only just.” Amelia answered, catching her breath. “What brought you back?”</p><p>“Felt them arrive.” Canopus motioned to a nearby weather sensor. “I’m connected to the wards. I noticed the sudden drop in temperature, and I only know of one thing that can cause that.”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad you decided to come help, though frankly, Harry was all we needed. He got his patronus out first, before even I or Auror Tonks managed, and it was enough to drive both of them off, even without our help. Add in myself, Auror Tonks, and I believe Professor Mcgonagall, and they had no chance. Although everyone here should go to St. Mungo’s and be checked for after effects. It’s unlikely, but some people have rather unsettling reactions.”</p><p>“I’ll make sure everyone knows to do so before they leave.” Canopus nodded thoughtfully. “Hopefully we’ll be able to nail whoever sent them, I think there are a few people here who might have something to say about it, but that doesn’t mean we’ll actually be able to do anything.”</p><p>“What makes you think someone sent them?” Amelia asked, eyeing the man suspiciously.</p><p>Canopus raised an eyebrow. “While I accept that a gathering such as this would be a feast to them, I don’t see dementors crowding London. Do you have another explanation as to what they were doing in the heart of a muggle city?”</p><p>Amelia nodded. “That was my own first thought. The fact that they hovered above the crowd rather than attack was also a hint. They were looking for someone, someone in particular.”</p><p>“Were you able to identify who?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, no. And I wouldn’t have. The only way to be sure would have been to wait and see who they went after, which could have been too late for a few people, most importantly, whoever they were after.”</p><p>Canopus nodded. “In that case, I’m glad we don’t know.”</p><p>Amelia eyed him suspiciously again, but after a moment shook her head. “I’m going to check on Susan, please have Auror Tonks call in some back-up for me. And a healer while she’s at it, better not to take chances, have everyone checked out before they leave.” And the woman strode off in the direction of a red haired girl who was bending over her blonde friend.</p><p>***</p><p>Three days ago…</p><p>“I’m telling you Cornelius, if you don’t do something to get that boy out of the way, he will eventually destroy you. It does not matter that you are painting him in such a bad light. While effective in the short term, he has proven himself to be rather resilient to ridicule. I am told that during his second year, he was accused of being the heir of Slytherin, an accusation which the vast majority of the school agreed with. Yet by the beginning of his third year, his popularity was higher than ever.” Lucius Malfoy spoke in his drawling, superior manner, effecting an air of one who is dealing with distasteful matters.</p><p>Cornelius wrung his hands in worry as he responded. He wanted more of Malfoy’s money, it helped maintain the lifestyle to which he had become accustomed over his years as Minister, and which he could no longer afford without that influx. The Fudge vaults had slowly dwindled over the years, mostly due to failing businesses he had supported. It was just too bad that so many had such little sense that they would do business with the lower classes. Wise business men only worked with those who had proven themselves across generations. Those like the Malfoy’s. “I understand that Lucius, but I can only do so much. I can not attack the boy publicly and hope to keep my job. Even with the people backing us, no one would overlook an action like that.”</p><p>“I have an idea Cornelius.” A sickeningly sweet, girlish voice spoke up. Madame Dolores Umbridge leaned her bulky body forward, her several chins wobbling. Cornelius had the mental image of her croaking, much like the toad she resembled, every time she did this, and today was no exception. “If we could show that the boy is unstable, perhaps with a criminal case, things might change.” She let out what Cornelius was sure she meant to be a girlish giggle, but sounded to his ears more like a rubbish bin being beaten with a beater’s bat.</p><p>Lucius raised an eyebrow, somehow making the gesture haughty. “And how do you recommend that we manage such a feat?” He asked the toad-like woman.</p><p>“Well, a look through his file shows a string of underage magic. If we could perhaps, oh say, trick him, into performing magic outside of Hogwarts. He could be brought up on charges, especially if we could call it a breach of the statue of secrecy. I understand he lives with muggles.” She said muggles as though it were something disgusting she had found on the bottom of her shoe.</p><p>“Oh, yes.” Fudge clapped his hands. “Yes, that’s perfect. Get him to do magic at home and we can accuse him of performing magic in front of muggles. That’s a major violation, we could even send him to Azkaban for that.”</p><p>“Lucius smiled, and there was no warmth to it at all. “And once he is there, no one will notice if he has an accident.”</p><p>“And even if they do, we can always say that he provoked the dementors.” Umbridge added with a feral grin.</p><p>***</p><p>It took much longer for the attendees of Harry’s party to head home than anyone had anticipated. However, this was mostly blamed on the dementor attack, and the Auror’s questions, rather than any action of the hosts. </p><p>When at last the house was empty, apart from its residents, and the few who would be staying later, the teens sank onto the family room’s well stuffed couches.</p><p>“That was intense.” George commented, then glanced around as though checking for eavesdroppers before flicking his wand in the direction of the kitchen. A moment later several glasses flew into the room, followed by a pitcher of pumpkin juice.</p><p>“What are you looking around like that for?” Ron asked tiredly from his spot between Harry and Hermione. “You know we’re allowed to do magic here.”</p><p>“Still good to be careful Ronny-kins.” Fred answered. “Mum’s around somewhere.”</p><p>Ron sat up straighter on the couch. “Oh, right.”</p><p>“So, did you two make any new friends?” Hermione asked, making no effort to cover the fact that she was changing the subject.</p><p>The two shared a look and shrugged. “Eh, maybe a couple.” George offered with a smirk.</p><p>“I saw them flirting with Alicia and Angelina.” Ginny commented between sips of juice.</p><p>The twins mock glared at their sister. “Well we,” “saw you,” “flirting with,” “Dean Thomas.” They declared in their usual back and forth manner.</p><p>Ron spat out a mouthful of juice. “Oi!” He yelled, turning a look of fury on his sister.</p><p>“Ronald.” Hermione batted her friend upside the head. “Manners, don’t spit juice all over someone else’s house. How would you feel if Harry spat on your furniture?” She scolded, lifting her wand to remove the offending liquids before they managed to stain anything.</p><p>Ron, rubbing the back of his head, glared at his best female friend. “Oi, what you hit me for? It’s not like I did it on purpose. And I don’t have any furniture.” He slumped a little.</p><p>“You have a bed.” Harry said tonelessly, then looked at Ron with raised eyebrows.</p><p>Ron blinked for a moment, not understanding, then it hit him. “Oh, yeah, I guess I wouldn’t like that. But I wouldn’t hit you for it either.”</p><p>Harry held his hand up in a sort of shrug. “Neither of us is Hermione either.”</p><p>Ron’s face went pale. “Oh, right, she’s more violent than we are.”</p><p>“Ronald!” Hermione turned back from cleaning up the mess.</p><p>Ron held his hands up in a placating gesture. “Sorry, sorry, but you are. Please don’t hit me again.” He ducked away.</p><p>“As enjoyable as it is to watch you two bicker.” George stated, drawing attention away from the beginning argument.</p><p>“There are far more important.” Fred continued, and was cut off by George.</p><p>“And interesting.”</p><p>“Things to discuss.” Fred finished, grinning at his twin.</p><p>“Yeah like what?” Ron asked huffily, apparently displeased at having his fight with Hermione interrupted.</p><p>“Well, we’ve been a little busy, and you three have been absent.” Ginny answered, sharing a grin with her brothers. “Have you filled Harry in on who Canopus is yet?”</p><p>Harry blinked at the younger redhead. “You mean that he’s from another world and seems to know everything? Or is there something else?” He scratched his head looking confused.</p><p>“Yes, I told him everything we knew the first night he was with us.” Hermione answered primly.</p><p>“Good.” Fred stated calmly. “Then we can move on to the more interesting questions.”</p><p>“Like why is he so interested in us making new friends?” George winked at Harry.</p><p>“And why does he want Dumbledore gone?” Ginny whispered.</p><p>“Or why hasn’t he told us everything yet?” Ron wondered.</p><p>“Personally, I’m more interested in what his long term plans are.” Hermione considered, taking a dainty sip of juice. “If he’s setting things up for something, I'd like to know what before I wholly agree to it. But then, I did bring him here, kind of against his will.” She trailed off.</p><p>“And we don’t know how to send him back.” Fred agreed.</p><p>“So it’s only fair that we help him.” George nodded.</p><p>“We could just ask him.” Harry broke in, earning odd looks from everyone. “I mean, you did say he was very open, Hermione. He might just tell us.”</p><p>“He might.” Hermione hedged, sharing a look with the twins. “Except, when I asked him what kind of payment he wanted, he brushed it off. He said he wouldn’t do anything for free, but would charge us based on our means. How can we be sure of that if he doesn’t tell us what he wants though?”</p><p>“More reason to just ask him I think.” Harry responded. “Who else is going to know?”</p><p>“He does have a point.” Ron defended his friend. “No one else is going to know what he wants better than him. And at worst he just doesn’t tell us.”</p><p>“Oh Ronny, our dear ickle brother.” Fred said in a fake woeful voice.</p><p>“He has so much to learn.” George added, matching his twin's tone.</p><p>“Oi, what’s that supposed to mean?” Ron threw a cushion at the twins, who batted it aside with their wands.</p><p>“Ooh he’s getting violent.” Fred said to George, a smirk growing on his lips.</p><p>“Which probably means it’s time for someone to step in.” A new voice answered from the door to the kitchen. The teens looked up to see the very man they had just been discussing leaning against the doorframe. “I heard my name. Is there something I can do to help?”</p><p>Several mouths opened, but Ron spoke first. “Will you charge us for it?”</p><p>One dark eyebrow rose. “Depends what it is. Although, I did finally decide what I want from you Ron.”</p><p>Ron gulped. “What?” He squeaked. He looked like he wanted to say more, possibly to extend his time of not knowing the answer, but his voice seemed to have failed him.</p><p>“Flying lessons.” Canopus smirked at the incredulous looks on every face in the room. “I want you, Ronald Weasley, to teach me how to fly a broom.”</p><p>Ron’s jaw hit the couch, and Hermione nearly reached out to push it back into place before he sputtered. “But, but, Harry’s the better flyer.” He managed to stammer out, face going red at the admission. “I know we talked about that before, but.” He trailed off.</p><p>Canopus nodded. “Yes he is, which is why I want you.”</p><p>Ron went even more red, then confusion passed over his face. Harry helpfully supplied everyone’s thoughts. “That doesn’t make any sense.”</p><p>Canopus snorted, then chuckled. “Harry, you are an incredible flyer, a natural. You didn’t even need training to understand how to do it.” Everyone nodded. “So, tell me how to do it.”</p><p>Harry opened his mouth a look of extreme confidence on his face. Then he paused, his jaw worked, then a sheepish expression grew and he ducked his head. “Oh, I get it now.”</p><p>“What?” Several voices asked in unison.</p><p>“I don’t really know how to explain how to fly, because I never needed an explanation. I could probably help someone who already knew, but teaching someone who’s never flown before. That takes someone who had to learn themselves. Who needed instruction to begin with.” And a look of pure understanding passed across his face as he turned to Ron. “Someone like you Ron, You know how to fly, and you’re really,” he hesitated then continued, “good at it. But you didn’t start that way, you had to learn like most people do. Which means you know how to explain everything to a beginner. Which makes you better for that than I will ever be.”</p><p>“Exactly, thank you Harry.” Canopus nodded in approval to the messy haired teen. “So Ron, what do you say? Are you willing to teach me? I can promise, that while I am a good student, usually, as an acrophobic, I’ll probably have some difficulty with flying.”</p><p>“What’s an acrophobic?” One of the twins asked.</p><p>“Someone who is afraid of heights.” Canopus answered without shifting his gaze from Ron.</p><p>After a moment of hesitation, Ron nodded firmly. “I’ll do it, when do you want to start?” He looked fearfully towards the door to the lawn.</p><p>“I’m gonna go with tomorrow, I think. I’m a bit worn out for today.”</p><p>Ron let out a sigh of relief. “Yeah, me too.”</p><p>Harry perked up and shot a glance at Hermione before speaking. “You know, that brings up something we were talking about.” He ignored the shushing gestures made by Hermione and the twins. “We were curious about what you want from us all, and what you might want in general.” He tried to make it a question, but wasn’t sure if he succeeded.</p><p>Canopus smirked, then gestured to an open seat, one eyebrow raised in a question. When they nodded, he sat himself down and took an empty glass from the table, filling it with juice. “What do I want from you all, and what do I want in general?” He asked no one, seeming to simply be repeating the question aloud. “Well, different things from different people really. For example,” he motioned to Ron, “flying lessons. As another, enchanting services.” He pointed to the twins, who shared a look then nodded. “I’ve been toying with the idea of asking either Hermione or Ginny for help finding a romantic partner. But haven’t actually made a decision on that yet.”</p><p>“A romantic partner?” Ginny cut across him, sitting up straight and shooting him a penetrating gaze. “What do you mean?”</p><p>For a long moment Canopus stared back at the girl, then he took in a long breath. “The one thing I have wanted most in my life, has been someone to share it with. A friend, a lover, a wife. Which is also the only thing I’ve never been able to find. I’ve had more friends than I’ve known what to do with. A fair share of lovers, but never someone who chose to stay.”</p><p>The twins shared a look, then George began to speak. “To stay. So, you’ve had that, but couldn’t keep it?”</p><p>Canopus smiled sadly. “Been engaged, twice. The first left me for a guy who was willing to force her into sex. Apparently something she wanted but wasn’t willing to tell me she wanted. The second left for a man old enough to be her father who was already established in his career. She at least admitted that it was the fact that he was already settled and had money that made her choose him.” He paused and took a drink, then sighed heavily as no one spoke. “Which is why I’ve only been toying with the idea of asking for help. I need to establish myself, have something to offer beyond my winning personality and knowledge before I start pursuing romance again.”</p><p>There was a moment of quiet, a stillness that seemed to wrap itself around the occupants of the room, as the teens absorbed what they had just been told. Then a soft sob echoed as Hermione launched herself across the space to pull the traveller into a hug, her almost weeping softened by her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“I’m so sorry that happened to you.” She whispered. “I think I understand why the magic brought you here now. You deserve better than that, and I promise I will help you find it.”</p><p>The other teens shared a look, and a heartbeat later Ginny rose and as soon as Hermione let the man go she offered her own comforting hug, adding her own soft message of sorrow, and promise of help.</p><p>When the girls finally returned to their seats, Hermione being jostled by Ron who looked a little put out, the twins shared a smile and spoke together. “While we aren’t going to hug you, we are willing to help.” Then Fred pulled something from his pocket. It looked like a bangle meant for a charm bracelet, in the shape of a little heart.</p><p>As a few mouths opened to ask, George began an explanation that almost sounded like a sales pitch. “Our prototype for one of our products. Daydream charms, a quick tap of your wand and it sends you into a highly realistic thirty minute daydream. We just got it working last night, but we’ll need a few more before we can start marketing. There seems to be an issue with them though.” He turned to his twin.</p><p>Fred took up the explanation. “We aren’t sure if it’s us, or a problem with the spellwork. But we always get the same girl in the daydream. We’ve been thinking about who we could ask for help with testing, but as the girl that shows up when we use it is someone we’re interested in, it could just be that the charm finds the person you are most interested in, rather than letting you pick someone to daydream about.” He held out the charm to Canopus. “I know it isn’t perfect, but it could help you decide on what exactly you’re looking for, which will narrow down the search parameters when you’re ready.”</p><p>Canopus raised an eyebrow, then smirked. “And regardless it will give some more data for the product. Maybe even solve the problem of getting the daydream to change partners.” He reached out and accepted the charm. “You said this will last a half hour?” At their nod he smirked again. “Well then, I’ll hold off until later when I’m not in the middle of a conversation. I’ll let you know when. Would you prefer to be present, so you can observe? See if I have the same outward effects you have?”</p><p>They shared a look again then nodded. “Yes please.” They answered together.</p><p>Canopus nodded and turned back to Harry. “I haven’t decided yet what I might like from you, if that’s something that’s worrying you. I’d assure you that it won’t be anything onerous or that you would be unwilling to give, but I don’t know what it is yet. So I can’t truly make that promise, nor would I expect you to believe it if I did. I can however promise that I will try to make it something you will give happily. As for what I want in general. That’s a little tougher actually.”</p><p>He paused to take a drink and Ron posed a question. “Bill told me once that I should think about where I want to be in a couple of years, would that be easier to answer?”</p><p>Canopus blinked at the redhead, then nodded. “Yes, it would actually. Let’s see, in a couple of years. Well, by this time next year, I hope to have the Riddle problem done and dusted, but if not then I plan to have the new Order up and running, with Mad Eye training recruits and planning out strategies. I’d like to have at least two more locations set up as bolt holes in case we have to abandon number 12. Each site, including number 12 should have all the tools and equipment, plus housing for every member of the Order, so we don’t lose any time if we have to move, and have everything we need on hand. By two years out, hopefully we’ll have taken care of that problem and can move onto other things. Assuming we do have that problem solved, I’d want to start working on fixing the problems with magical society, get rid of the bigotry and separatism. We can all have much more fulfilling and happy lives that way. Regardless, I want to explore my new powers, learn magic, study the traditions the society gets so upset about, and make some magical games and entertainment.”</p><p>The twins blinked. “Games,” they said together, “entertainment?”</p><p>Canopus chuckled. “Yeah, that’s the industry I worked in before. Movies, writing, etcetera. I wrote stories, both for books and film. I also designed and built sets and props for both movies and theater, as well as close up entertainment such as christmas villages and haunted houses. Though haunting was always my favorite. I love the horror genre.”</p><p>“You write books?” Hermione squeaked.</p><p>“Well,” Canopus hesitated, “I haven’t actually published anything yet. The longest work I’ve done was in fanfiction. But I’ve got a couple of ideas for my own original novel, which could possibly turn into a series. But I haven’t built up the courage to actually try it yet. Maybe I’ll be able to do that now that I have more time.”</p><p>“Umm,” Ginny’s voice floated over the space. “Not to step on Hermione, but, what’s haunting?”</p><p>For a breath, Canopus stared at the girl, his expression somewhere between horror and confusion, then he jumped, throwing his hands in the air, which made everyone else jump. “Britain! Not a thing over here. Holy shit, I have to take you all to the U.S. to see a haunted house.” They all startled back at his exclamation, slowly righting themselves as he continued talking, then looking curious and hopeful at the mention of visiting the U.S. “Oh wow, this is, they’re usually in October, you’re in school then, oh but there’s, yes, yes.” he brought his hands up, clapping them together cheerfully as he spoke in broken sentences that had the teens watching him curiously, unable to follow his train of thought. “We’ll have to wait for Sirius to be free, but there should be time, a week maybe. If we can get everything started, the others can handle it. Maybe less than a week, might have to keep it down to four days. It can work, and we can see everything if we’re careful. Yes, yes.” By the end his hands were clapping rapidly, his grin like nothing more than an excited five year old being told they can have ice cream, and the teens were alternately giggling and worried.</p><p>At last he calmed, lowered his hands and turned a wide feral grin around the room. “Thank you Ginny, thank you Ron, thank you Harry, thank you Hermione, thank you Fred, thank you George. You have all just given me a wonderful, splendid idea. I will discuss it with your parents, and with Sirius, and Remus, and we will implement it as soon as we can. Which will be after Sirius’ trial. It will be a surprise for all of you, and will count as a birthday present for each of you. Unless it takes too long to arrange, in which case, we will do it over christmas, and then it will be part of your christmas presents.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Day in the Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Canopus readied himself for bed he was surprised to hear a gentle tapping at his door. When he opened it, he was more surprised to see Harry on the other side.</p><p>“Harry, what can I do for you?” He asked, glancing down the hallway. It was rather odd for anyone to disturb the evening, he thought. But even more so that it would be someone who didn’t even live in the house.</p><p>Harry fidgeted, then attempting to sound strong asked. “May I come in? I wanted to ask you something.”</p><p>Raising one eyebrow, Canopus stepped back, holding the door open wide in invitation. Harry rushed inside then stopped and looked around.</p><p>Canopus chuckled silently. Harry’s confusion could be expected, but it was still humorous. “I went into rather explicit detail when I told Remus what I wanted for my room. It was the one part of the house that no one could argue over it being my space.”</p><p>“But why does it?” Harry gained a pink tinge as he ducked his head in embarrassment. “Sorry, I.”</p><p>“No worries Harry. Go ahead and ask.” Canopus cut off the ramble of apology.</p><p>Harry’s jaw dropped, then he gathered himself. “Why does the wall slant like that? And why is it black?”</p><p>Canopus grinned. “When I was much, much younger, twelve or thirteen, don’t recall exactly, my mom and sister painted my room like a star scape, as a birthday present. I’m going to layer in some enchantments that will do the same here, just allowing the planets and stars to move. I figure it will be easier to start from a black wall than any other color. As for the slant, my old room was on the top floor of an A frame, do you know what that is?”</p><p>Harry shook his head. “No I don’t, what is it?”</p><p>“Well, it’s a misnomer, but it’s a house that’s built like a triangle.” He held his hands up in a pointed gesture to demonstrate.</p><p>Harry’s jaw dropped again. “How do they do that?” He wondered allowed, though it didn’t sound like a question he expected to be answered.</p><p>Canopus shrugged. “It’s not hard, in fact, it’s easier to get a house like that to stay standing and to hold up to bad weather, than the normal box style. The box style is slightly easier to build, though that could be due to practice, rather than ease of construction. As I’ve never done either, I couldn’t tell you with any real certainty.”</p><p>Harry blinked, then shook his head. “Wow, umm, okay. But, that isn’t what I wanted to ask about anyway.”</p><p>Canopus chuckled. “I know, sit.” He gestured to a pair of bean bag chairs tucked in one corner. “Tell me what’s on your mind?”</p><p>Harry’s face scrunched as he considered how to phrase his question, then something blurted out, that didn’t seem to be what he’d intended to say. “Ron told me about when you guys left this house because of something in the walls.”</p><p>Canopus raised an eyebrow and nodded. “Asbestos, and arsenic. Very dangerous. What about it?”</p><p>“Well he told me what you did, how you got everyone to go to the Burrow and get cleaned up.” He ducked his head then spoke in a rather sheepish voice. “I was wondering if I needed to worry about that?”</p><p>“Shouldn’t.” Canopus shook his head slightly. “You were never in this house before, so there’s no chance of having been contaminated.”</p><p>Harry shook his head, almost violently. “Not that, umm,” His face grew red, and he whispered his next words so quietly that Canopus had to ask him to repeat himself, twice, before he could understand. “He mentioned that Hermione looked good naked, and I.” He stopped, looking horrified at what he’d been about to say.</p><p>Canopus smirked. “Did you want to see her for yourself, find out if you agree?”</p><p>Harry shook his head, quite violently this time. “ No, I.” He stopped himself again.</p><p>Canopus added a raised eyebrow to his smirk. “Ginny then?”</p><p>Harry clamped his lips together firmly, face growing even more red as he shook his head some more.</p><p>Canopus stroked his chin, seeming to consider the options. “Ron maybe?” He asked.</p><p>Harry’s eyes went wide. “No,” He squeaked, then paused, took a breath and repeated in a much deeper voice. “No, that’s just. Ewe, why would you even ask that?”</p><p>Canopus shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re interested in Harry. The only way I’m going to find out, other than wait for you to show us all, is if I ask.”</p><p>“But, isn’t that, you know, wrong?”</p><p>“That depends on who you ask.” Seeing the look of confusion on Harry’s face, Canopus continued. “Right and wrong are subjective Harry. To a die hard, all out christian, it’s wrong to think about sex prior to marriage, and even a little bit wrong then. The bible says that sex is a sin, no matter the circumstances, but because god recognises that humans are not normally capable of not thinking about sex, he allows it within marriage. It’s still a sin, just one he’s willing to overlook. In most societies it's considered wrong not to give to charity, yet in those same societies it’s wrong to accept or even ask for charity. What is right, and what is wrong is something you have to decide for yourself. You may agree with one set of people, and disagree with another, or vice versa.”</p><p>“But if you can’t agree on what’s right, how do people get along?”</p><p>Canopus grinned. “Social norms, societal agreements. There are some topics we just don’t talk about. Or if we do, we do so in a way so as to offend as few people as possible.”</p><p>“What if a topic is really, umm.” Harry paused, searching for a word to describe what he was thinking of.</p><p>“Divisive?” Canopus asked, encouragingly. Harry nodded. “That’s when you get the big public debates that are more like running arguments. The most devisive I’ve seen is the abortion debate. You’ve got the pro life argument that all life is precious and should be saved. Then you have the pro choice side pointing out that a woman’s body is her own and she has the right to decide what she does with it.”</p><p>Harry nodded slowly. “Yeah, that makes sense.” Then he smirked. “Though, it’s not what I came to ask about.”</p><p>Canopus smiled warmly. “Maybe you came to ask about more than one thing. Go on, what did you come about?”</p><p>Harry opened his mouth, but seemed to be at a loss for words. He tried to speak, but nothing came out, he tried again, and managed a small noise, then he sort of halfway pointed to his scar.</p><p>Canopus nodded slowly. “You want to know about the soul piece?” Harry nodded rapidly, looking scared. “Well, I can tell you a good bit about that if you want. So, just cut me off if I get too detailed for you.” He waited for Harry to nod his understanding then launched into an explanation of how horcruxes are made, what they are, and thoughts on how one came to be lodged in the scar. Harry listened attentively, alternately looking terrified and worried.</p><p>When the explanation ended, Harry took a deep breath. “How do we get it out of me?”</p><p>Canopus smiled. “Bill.” Harry looked confused, so he elaborated. “Bill is a curse breaker for Gringotts. I think you knew that. He’s looking into the goblin methods of dealing with them. As well as a few other sources, which he didn’t tell me about, beyond that he was checking more than just the bank. We should have an idea by the first meeting, in two days.”</p><p>Harry nodded slowly. “And how long will it take? And, will it hurt?”</p><p>Canopus shrugged. “Both of those will depend on the method. I know of, I don’t know, about a dozen, different methods that have been used in other worlds. I don’t know if any of them will work here, and more importantly. I don't know how any of them are done, except one, and I wouldn’t attempt that unless there was no other option.”</p><p>“Why, what is it?”</p><p>“It’s sort of from a movie. Flatliners, I think it’s in our library, I’ll check later. Basically, we would stop your heart, kill you. Wait five minutes, then revive you. Theoretically, since you were technically dead, it should expel the fragment. Hard to say if it really would work or not, but. Well, in the movie, they get shocked, have a near death experience, get shocked again, then get up off the table, rubbing their chests. In real life, you’d be on bed rest for at least the next three days, and be severely weakened for the next month or two, maybe even longer. So we won’t go that route unless we really have to.”</p><p>Harry blinked. “Yeah, let’s avoid that. What about other methods?”</p><p>“That’s what Bill is looking for. The most I know about any of the magical means used is who you went to to have it done. Nothing on the actual magic involved, so I’m kind of in the same position you are. Namely, we’re waiting for people who actually know what they are doing to tell us.”</p><p>“Oh, okay, umm, that makes sense. I guess you aren’t really all knowing huh?”</p><p>Canopus shook his head. “Nope, not even a little.” He watched for a moment as Harry seemed to struggle for something else to say, then he grinned. “Wait here.” He rose, walked over to a nearby cabinet and pulled something from its depths. When he returned he brought a low table with him and laid out the game ‘Sorry’ upon it. “This is something I do with Sirius a lot. We play a board game while we talk. It gives us something to do with our hands, and serves as an occasional distraction when we need it. You go first.”</p><p>“Umm, I’ve never played.” Harry said sheepishly.</p><p>Canopus nodded and began to explain the rules. Harry stayed for a little over an hour, asking about several topics, which Canopus was mostly happy to explain, and always had a good reason when he didn't, which was usually, that he didn’t know himself. There was one topic he would not go into, which was romance on other worlds, which as he headed back to his bed, Harry thought he understood. Canopus explained that he didn’t want to confuse Harry with all the options, but rather wanted him to have the chance to make the choice for himself.</p><p>***</p><p>“Oh, why does it feel so early?” Ron asked as he grumbled his way into the dining room.</p><p>“It’s because yesterday was so busy Ron. Have a seat, Mum’s almost got breakfast ready.” Bill answered between yawns. “That was a tiring day, fun though.”</p><p>Harry jostled Ron as he took the seat next to his best friend. “Hey, at least you got to sleep right away.” He looked up to see concerned looks being tossed his way, so he elaborated. “I went to visit with Canopus. Wanted to know about.” He pointed to his scar instead of saying it out loud.</p><p>Bill laid a hand on his shoulder. “I should have a solution to that by tomorrow evening Harry. I’ll be at the bank all day today, going through records to find what you need.”</p><p>Harry smiled up at the older brother of his best friend. “Thanks Bill, I really appreciate it.” </p><p>Wanting to change the subject to something less worrisome, Hermione decided to ask something else pertinent to the day. “So, does anyone know what the plan is for today?”</p><p>A couple of people began to answer but they were cut off by the arrival of the two Blacks and Remus Lupin.</p><p>“I’d say I can answer that Hermione, except Canny or Mooney probably are more coherent this morning.” Sirius' gravelly voice answered from the doorway, prompting the twins to rise and greet their hero.</p><p>“Mooney can have this one. I’m not awake yet.” Canopus grumbled, stumbling to a seat. “Oh, wait can’t sit yet.” He turned and went into the kitchen where he could clearly be heard thanking Mrs. Weasley for breakfast.</p><p>“I love how you two just throw me under the bus.” Remus said in a smooth voice. “It’s so heartening.”</p><p>“It’s your own fault for being more awake than we are. Also for rolling me out of bed.” Sirius replied with a glare for his oldest friend.</p><p>Canopus stumbled back from the kitchen as the werewolf began to explain. “Well, originally, we were going to do some exercise before breakfast today, however these two,” he indicated the two men who had entered with him, “changed their minds this morning.” Both indicated men saluted the wolf in a rude manner. Remus chuckled. “Apparently when they were planning, they forgot that neither of them is a morning person.” He grinned at the comically large mug Canopus had brought back from the kitchen which was full of a steaming brown beverage that smelled heavily of cream, cocoa, and coffee. He was practically chugging it. “So we changed it up a bit, although the basic plan is the same, and will remain so for the next few weeks. We’ll be working in two hour blocks, rotating through numerous topics.”</p><p>“Wait, we’re going to be doing homework?” Ron grumbled loudly.</p><p>“Not quite.” Sirius answered. “We scheduled it that way so no one gets too bored. So for example, we’ll do two hours of flying, then we’ll shift to potions, then dueling, then history, then lunch. Or something like that, I don’t know the actual schedule, I think we wrote it down somewhere.”</p><p>“Flying is just before lunch.” Canopus spoke up. “That’s the only one I remember for today, because that way, if I freak out, I’ll have food to calm me down after.”</p><p>That got a few chuckles from the redheads, and Remus picked up the discussion. “As I was saying, we were going to do some simple stretching exercises this morning, but that got cancelled. So now, after breakfast, we’ll be doing a review of magical theory. Obviously, that is mostly for Canopus’ benefit, however if the rest of you pay close attention, you may figure some things out that have been eluding you. After that, we’re doing some potions work, and then flying before lunch.” He smiled at the various looks from the teens, eagerness from Hermione, groans from Ron, Harry just looked tired, and Canopus was ignoring him in favor of coffee. He shook his head and took a seat next to Sirius, figuring they would all be more attentive after food.</p><p>***</p><p>“Alright, flying!” Ron Weasley was smiling like he’d just been handed the headboy badge, and the quidditch cup simultaneously. The morning had been dull, not quite boring, but not really fun either. They’d had a lecture on spell theory, and then practiced ingredient prep for potions, and now it was time for flying. And Ron got to teach it.</p><p>Harry chuckled at his friend's enthusiasm, it was nice to see his best friend looking excited, and getting to be the one in charge for a change, usually he had to play that role. “Come on professor.” he called, making Ron blush. “We want to fly, tell us what to do.”</p><p>Ron scowled at his best male friend. “You know how to fly Harry, go on and practice.” He didn’t quite understand why Harry had stood in line with the learners, it wasn’t like he needed lessons or anything. When Harry had nodded and took off into the air on his firebolt, Ron turned to the others. Then he paused and looked at his siblings, who were also standing there. “Umm, you guys don’t need this either, you can go join Harry.” He frowned a little as they too took off to go play around in the air. With only the two left it didn’t feel quite as good to be in charge of teaching, and the others playing in the air was a bit distracting. If he were honest, he’d say that he would much rather be up in the air with his brothers, sister, and best friend. But, he’d agreed to do this, and Canopus really did deserve to learn how. And he’d said that he felt Ron would be a better teacher than Harry. That thought made him feel better, more confident. He nodded to himself and turned to his new students.</p><p>Hermione was looking nervous. Ron thought back to the one time he’d seen her on a broom. Their first year, in the flying lesson. She’d managed to get a few feet off the ground, but that had been it. The lesson had never been rescheduled after the remembrall thing, and he didn’t think the girl had ever even touched a broom since.</p><p>And then there was Canopus. The boy, Ron couldn’t think of him as an adult, no matter how mature and knowledgeable he seemed to be, he just looked and often acted, like a teen. Maybe a year or two older than Ron himself. And right now, it was really evident. The guy was standing next to a broom, stiff and rigid. He looked like he was trying to hold in panic, and doing a poor job of it. Too bad Ron couldn’t think of anything that would calm him down. So he decided to go ahead and get started, hopefully once he was in the air, he’d relax.</p><p>“Okay, that’s a little easier.” Ron offered them what he hoped was a warm smile as he stepped up closer to them. Maybe being closer, seeming friendly would help. “So, the first thing you do, is hold your hand out over your broom, and say, up.”</p><p>Hermione promptly followed the instruction, and then glowed with pride as her broom rose up to rest in her hand. Canopus on the other hand. Reached out and said, “up.” and the broom twitched, but remained on the ground.</p><p>“Go on, try again.” Ron encouraged. “Sometimes it just takes a little practice.”</p><p>Canopus shot him an unreadable look then stared down at the broom, his brows furrowed. He held his hand out and spoke firmly. “Up.” There was a sound to his voice, reminiscent of thunder in the clouds, and the broom leapt into his waiting hand with a thunk. Canopus nodded smartly and turned back to Ron.</p><p>Ron blinked, had he really just seen that. He shook his head and continued with his lesson. “Okay, now I want you to mount your broom, just throw one leg over and sit on it. Your grip should be near the end of the handle.” When they had both done so, again both looking nervous, Ron stepped forward and checked their grips. Hermione’s grip unsurprisingly was correct, but he had to adjust Canopus’ grip. “See if you have your fingers the way you did, then when you have to twist, you’ll either have to move them, or they’ll break. But if you grip this way, then they’ll just twist on their own when you turn.” He explained as he loosened the grip and moved the fingers slightly.</p><p>Canopus nodded, and whispered. “Thanks.”</p><p>Ron blinked. “It sounded like the guy had intended that to be louder, but was still holding in panic. Shaking his head he returned to his starting position and mounted his own broom. “Okay, now I want you to just push up gently with your legs, allow the broom to hover for a minute, then lean forward to come back down.” He demonstrated by pushing just a little against the ground, rising until his feet were barely a foot above the grass. “See, it’s easy.”</p><p>Hermione rose first, her grip shifting, and arms shaking as she did. She stopped a little lower than Ron, but hovered as intended. Canopus however seemed to be having trouble getting his legs to work. As they watched he lowered his head and seemed to be whispering to himself. For nearly a minute they waited, wondering what he was doing, then just as Ron was about to go back down and offer his help, Canopus' legs moved. He pushed, a little harder than expected and rose three feet into the air.</p><p>Ron watched in horror as the boy’s eyes widened like saucer plates and he lost all thought of proper grip. He clutched at the broom as though it were the answer to every single one of his prayers, then clamped his eyes shut. A small whimper erupted from his throat as the broom began to waft back down.</p><p>Quickly, he and Hermione dropped and rushed to the boy’s side. He was lying on the ground, hugging the broom to him as though his life depended on it, and soft sounds issued from his lips every other breath.</p><p>“Canopus, Canopus are you okay. You’re on the ground, you’re safe.” Hermione called softly, and Ron stayed silent, unsure what to do.</p><p>It didn’t take much cajoling for the newest Black to open his eyes and look around. A few moments later and he was rising to his feet, cursing softly under his breath.</p><p>“Hey what was that about?” One of the twins asked, hovering above them. The others apparently had noticed what was happening and came to investigate.</p><p>“Is everyone okay?” Ginny added.</p><p>Canopus waved them off. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just, had a panic moment. Don’t even think I was actually very high.”</p><p>“Only a little above us.” Ron answered.</p><p>“Maybe three feet, I think.” Hermione added.</p><p>Canopus nodded knowingly. “Damned acrophobia. I usually don’t have any trouble until I get to about twenty feet. Must be the lack of contact. The broom feels less secure.”</p><p>“Hey, you know if you don’t feel comfortable doing it, you really don’t have to.” Harry said, looking concerned.</p><p>Canopus smiled up at him. “I appreciate the thought Harry, but what happens then if we’re ever in a position where the only way to save your life is if I fly a broom?” He looked around at the stunned faces. “I don’t have to be good at it, and I probably never will be. But I should at least know how so that if I ever do really need it, I can. Which is why we’re doing this, and why I asked Ron to teach me.”</p><p>Slowly, they all nodded, and after a moment the twins decided to forego friendly flying to stay on the ground and assist in getting Canopus comfortable. They figured if nothing else they could help steady him, as they had once done for their little sister.</p><p>***</p><p>“Alright, we’re going to discuss strategy in a fight. You can’t stop to think about it during the fight, which means, you have to think about it before the fight.” Canopus stood in front of the younger teens, Sirius and Remus off to one side watching in amusement.</p><p>Hermione raised a hand. Chuckling, Canopus indicated for her to speak. “Isn’t this kind of the same thing we talked about earlier?”</p><p>Canopus sort of waggled his head, up and down, back and forth, a bit like a bobblehead doll. “Sort of related, but not quite the same. Dodging is certainly part of strategy, but it isn’t all of it. And while earlier we talked about how to survive a fight, how to get away, in these sessions, we’re going to talk about how to win a fight. Sometimes, the only way to survive, is to win. So while we don’t want you to plan on winning every fight, we do want you to know how.”</p><p>Ron raised a hand, and when it was acknowledged, he grinned. “Does that mean we’re going to learn advanced spells?”</p><p>Canopus returned the grin. “Maybe a couple, but not really. That’s a different lesson. This is mostly about using what you have available, and getting you thinking about the options you have, how to recognise and use the advantages available to you. For example, Harry might take to the air, presenting a moving target. Hermione might use a large variety of spells, making it harder for the enemy to counter everything she throws. And Ron could decide to use his mass as an assist. No sense in letting good muscle go to waste, throw something at them. A good distraction can make a lot of difference.”</p><p>By now the six of them were smiling and looking excited. The twins were sharing looks of delighted glee, and Ginny was practically hopping to get started. Canopus grinned and motioned to the youngest to join him.</p><p>“Now, Ginny is going to help me demonstrate one of the most important tools in your arsenal.” And Canopus leaned over and whispered in the redhead's ear. Ginny scowled, then got a look of concentration on her face as she waved her wand more carefully then any of them had seen her do before, as she whispered an incantation.</p><p>A short wall rose up from the floor in front of her, causing a cheer from Canopus. Which set off everyone else who had to join in. A minute of whooping congratulations later, and Canopus was waving them all quiet again.</p><p>“Excellent work, now who can tell me why this is important?” He tapped on the low wall for emphasis.</p><p>The teens hesitated, looking around at one another for inspiration, Hermione chewing on her lower lip. Until at last, George raised his hand. “Umm, is it because a stone wall will stop any spell?”</p><p>Hermione’s mouth dropped open in an “O” and she started nodding. “As Hermione is indicating, yes George. That is precisely correct. Even the killing curse would be stopped by this.” He tapped the low wall again. “So, among other things, you will each learn to make a wall like this. More importantly, to do so silently, and to have it up and in the way of an incoming spell in the blink of an eye.”</p><p>“But, but, but.” Ron looked as though he had just been slapped with a trout.</p><p>George slapped the back of his little brother’s head, as Fred spoke. “That’s what you wanted growing coins for.” He said, reaching into a pocket.</p><p>“Yes it is, for anyone who can’t use a different means, such as this.” He pointed to the wall. “Say for example, your friends at school.”</p><p>Fred and George shared a look, and nodded. Fred pulled his hand from his pocket, holding what looked like a muggle penny. He squeezed it briefly between thumb and forefinger, then flicked it towards Canopus. As it spun in the air it grew impossibly fast until it was roughly four feet across. It landed against the wall with a solid thunk.</p><p>Canopus nodded, an expression of pride on his face. “Nice. Very well done my friends.” He lifted one side of the coin. “Little heavy, which is good. And with the spinning from the flick it stands a chance of sending a spell back towards is caster rather than just absorbing it.”</p><p>Fred and George preened. “Well, we do pride ourselves on our fine craftsmanship.”</p><p>Ron, looking scared, blurted out his concerns. “That’s great, but what if you can’t do the wall thing, and don’t have one of those coins?”</p><p>“An important question, thank you for keeping us on topic Ron. And to answer it, Harry please join me. Umm, over there.” He pointed to the other side of the room from himself. When Harry was in place he continued. “So, a quick duel to demonstrate some principles. Remus if you would say go.”</p><p>He turned and faced Harry, drawing his wand. A heartbeat behind him, Harry drew his own and faced the older teen.</p><p>“Three, two, one, begin.” Remus barked, and the duel slammed into motion.</p><p>Canopus raised his wand, beginning to incant a tickling hex, but Harry was much faster. “Expelliarmus.” And Canopus’ wand was wrenched from his hand, flying across the room, where Harry caught it deftly and smiled at his opponent.</p><p>As Harry began to bow in recognition of the end of the duel, Canopus flicked out a second wand, and Harry went rigid, struck with a body bind.</p><p>Another flick and both wands shot from Harry’s hands into Canopus’. Slotting the second wand back into its holster, Canopus explained. “First off, international dueling rules state that you may carry up to three wands into the ring. This was first introduced, so that a duel couldn’t end that quickly.” Another flick of his original wand, and Harry floated over to hover next to him, still rigid. “Second, in a fight, there are no rules. Disarming your opponent does nothing to actually stop them. At best, it will slow them down a little. So always assume that if they can still move, they are still a threat.” A tap and Harry was mobile again as Canopus handed over his wand. “The same goes for stunning, binding, etcetera. Anything that doesn’t leave them requiring medical assistance, is at best, a slowing tactic.”</p><p>Harry stared at his wand for a moment, then glared up at Canopus. “So what, we’re just supposed to kill them then? Forget it, I won’t be like them.”</p><p>Canopus raised an eyebrow. “Killing them ensures that they can never again harm anyone. However, if you are unwilling to protect the innocent, the helpless, that is your business. Knocking them unconcious, sounds like a great humanitarian thing to do. It makes you look better than your enemy. It also leaves them capable of committing the atrocities that make them your enemy, again. Had Dumbledore gotten off his horse and made sure that Tom Riddle paid the price for his crimes as a child, we might not be dealing with him now. Had he made sure that Tom was punished for the Chamber, instead of allowing Hagrid to take the fall, Riddle might still be in Azkaban today.” Canopus leaned down to look directly into Harry’s eyes. “Someone who is unwilling to risk killing, does not belong on a battlefield. That is why everyone calls you a child Harry. Because adults accept that they may have to kill. Children believe they can win without it.” Standing back up he half turned back to the others, giving Harry a chance to compose himself. “That said, it is not strictly necessary to kill, there are other options Which depending on the situation, may result in death anyway, but that’s beside the point. If you aren’t willing to kill outright, then use spells that will disable them until they get medical assistance.”</p><p>“Like what?” Fred asked, raising his hand. “Everything I can think of is kind of deadly, unless you’re really careful.”</p><p>Canopus nodded, looking like he was trying to add iron to his stance. Holding out his arm he called. “Remus.”</p><p>Remus stepped out of the corner he and Sirius had been sitting in. “You’re sure about this?” Canopus nodded, seemingly incapable of speech. “Alright.” He waved his wand at Canopus’ arm. “Osseous fragmentus.”</p><p>There was a sharp crack, and Canopus’ arm bent the wrong way. Falling to his knees, Canopus cried out in pain. A moment later he rose back up, motioning to his arm. “Okay, okay they get it. Next step, next step please.” There were tears in his voice.</p><p>“Vanite Osseon.” Remus intoned, and as the teens watched in fascinated horror, the arm went completely limp. Harry recognised it first. The bones had just been vanished.</p><p>“Ahh.” Canopus moaned somewhere between pain and pleasure. “Oh, much better.” He gripped the arm, and bent it around a few experimental times. “Well, much less painful anyway.”</p><p>“Yeah, and now you’re going to have to spend a night in bed, regrowing bones.” Harry commented, looking from the boneless arm to Canopus’ face. “I can tell you, that isn’t a lot of fun.”</p><p>Canopus nodded. “Nope, but if you’re going to be on the battlefield, it’s something you’ll have to get used to. And more importantly for this lesson,” he flopped the arm about, “am I a threat now?”</p><p>Harry’s jaw dropped. But it was Fred who answered. “You still have your left arm.”</p><p>Canopus turned and pointed to Fred. “Give that man a biscuit. Or whatever treat he likes. That is correct. While I may not be as good with my left as I am with my right, which is an assumption it is unsafe to make. I can still use it. So while I am certainly down a few steps, I'm not completely out of the fight. To be sure, take both arms, if you’re capturing, take both legs too. It will take longer for recovery, but they’ll survive.” He paused to smile at Harry’s confused look. “It isn’t required to kill, but you have to be willing to take the chance, and more importantly, understand that leaving an enemy uninjured is nothing more than an invitation for them to hex you in the back. Make sure they can’t keep fighting. In a duel, there are rules, in a fight, there are none.”</p><p>Slowly, Harry nodded. He may not have gotten it entirely, but at least he was starting to understand the difference.</p><p>***</p><p>“Come here Harry.” Sirius called, tucking a blanket around Canopus shoulders. “I’m going to teach you the proper way to baby an invalid.”</p><p>Harry chuckled as he strode across the small hospital room they had set up for Canopus to recover in. The dimensional traveller meanwhile, glared at Sirius.</p><p>“Bright pink. Tomorrow, your hair will be bright, fluorescent pink. Tonks will be jealous.”</p><p>Ginny let out a snort, which stopped the twins from holding in theirs. And a cascade effect began which left all of the teens, except Hermione clutching at their sides. Hermione managed to hold herself apart from the laughter, trying to look dignified.</p><p>“Well, I for one don’t think this is funny. Canopus could have been seriously hurt you know” She sniffed.</p><p>Canopus struggled with the blanket that had been tightly wrapped around him until his one good arm was free. He beckoned to the dark skinned girl, who cautiously approached. When she was in arms reach, he grabbed her hand. “Thank you for worrying about me Hermione, however, I will point out that I volunteered for this. It’s important that you all know that you can and most likely will, be hurt badly if you tangle with death eaters. They aren’t kids, they won’t pull punches, they won’t throw weak spells. They will try to kill you, or failing that, cause as much damage as they can. And you can’t win by playing with them, you have to fight back just as hard, and be ready to deal with the aftermath. Regardless if that means spending a night or three in bed like this, or if it means dealing with having killed someone. It isn’t an easy thing either way. You have to decide if this is something you are able to handle, if it isn’t, no one here will think less of you. If it is, then you need to understand the risks, and be ready for them. You’ll have a couple of months at Hogwarts to think about it, and we’ll discuss whether you really want to be involved at christmas.”</p><p>Sirius continued to coax Harry closer during this speech, and at last had gotten him to the bedside, where they attacked the sheets and bound their guest into place. “Now, drink this.” Sirius offered a smoking goblet to Canopus. “It won't be a comfortable night, but you’ll have your arm back in the morning.”</p><p>“Come on, down the hatch.” Harry added, helping to tip the goblet into Canopus’ mouth.</p><p>“Ack, oh that tastes horrid.” Canopus sputtered after drinking down the potion. “Oh please tell me I can wash that taste out with something pleasant.”</p><p>“Here.” Hermione held out a cup of juice. “Orange juice.” She held it to his mouth so he could drink.</p><p>“Thank you Hermione. Much better.”</p><p>“Excellent, now, everyone out.” Sirius began to shoo the teens out the door. “The invalid needs his rest.”</p><p>“Hot, neon pink.” Canopus called after them as the door closed.</p><p>“Do you think he’s serious?” Fred asked his twin.</p><p>“No he is.” George answered pointing to Sirius.</p><p>“Oh, ha, ha.” Ginny scoffed at her brothers. “So, what are we doing for the rest of the day?”</p><p>Sirius shrugged. “Whatever you like. We have only five blocks planned each day, the rest of it is yours. You have roughly six hours a day of free time. Play games, watch movies, hang out, get extra sleep, whatever you want. I think Mooney and I are going to work on a project in the yard. Any of you who would like to join us is welcome to, if you want to do something else, go ahead. Hermione, I think Bill is in the library, if you feel up to helping him go through the books.”</p><p>Hermione perked up and nodded. “Thank you Mr. Black, I’ll do that.” She ran off before he could remind her to just call him Sirius.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Order</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome everyone. Please take your seats, we'll be beginning in a moment.” Canopus greeted the arrivals to number 12, directing them to positions around the war room table.</p><p>As the seats filled there was confusion as everyone noted that every face in the room was concealed.</p><p>“Relax, the spell hiding everyone’s identity will be lifted as soon as we all take the vow. Unlike Dumbledore, I’m not leaving us to chance. If you join, you will take a vow not to betray us. Until you have, you will not know who is here. That is why I had everyone arrive separately. This group is a secret, and it will remain so, at least until we are certain of our safety.”</p><p>It took several minutes for all attendees to arrive, and when the last took their seat, Canopus stepped to the center, drawing all attention to himself. “Alright, the vow will now be taken. Each of us will do so in turn. The wards here will know if you have spoken truly, however, for everyone’s certainty, each of us will take the vow separately.” He held up his wand before his face, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and began. “I swear upon my heart and soul, that I shall not betray the Order of the Dragon. I will not reveal its members to any person, living or dead, or otherwise until such time as its purpose is complete. I shall not by work or by force act in a way that is contrary to the Order’s goals. So I do swear.” There was a flash from his wand. “There you have it, you can be certain that I am no spy.” He turned and pointed to the first seat on the far end of the table.</p><p>One by one, each person took the vow, and as the flashes left their wands and they blinked the spots from their vision, the next began, and they looked at the now revealed faces of their fellows.</p><p>When the last had taken the vow, Canopus returned to the center. “Excellent, welcome again, one and all, to the Order of the Dragon. Most of you know what your roles are and I would like to ask each of you in turn to come up here and speak briefly about what you are doing to aid the cause. Moody, if you would like to begin.” And he stepped back and took a seat at the table.</p><p>Thump, thump, thump, Moody’s wooden leg seemed louder than normal as he stumped around to the center. “Good evening, most of you know me, for those who don’t, I’m Alastor Moody, most people call me Mad-Eye. I’ll be in charge of the military arm of the Order. What that means is when you have a target that needs to be hit hard, you come to me, or to my second.” He pointed to the tall dark skinned man who sat next to Moody’s empty seat. “Kingsley Shacklebolt, he’s an Auror, and a well ranked one at that. So he won’t be around all the time, but he knows what he’s doing. The two of us will mostly be training the new recruits. Which, surprisingly, we have a few of. And I don’t think we’re gonna have much trouble getting more.”</p><p>“Why not?” Minerva Mcgonagall’s voice came from the table. “We had all kinds of difficulty recruiting for the order of the phoenix.”</p><p>“Hah.” Moody barked. “We sure did, but Albus had a problem. He thought like an old politician. He wanted people who had influence, or position. We want people who are willing to act, to work. So we’ve been able to do what Albus wouldn’t. We went to the nobodies, the have-nots. Turns out that when the Ministry spends generations pissing on someone’s livelihood, they get a might disrespectful of the Ministry. The muggleborn have been ignored or spat on for too long. When we offered them an alternative, they jumped at it. Even those who were reluctant to believe, when we showed them Potter’s memory of the graveyard they couldn’t sign up fast enough. Thank you for providing that by the way Black, very helpful.”</p><p>“You’re welcome Alastor.”</p><p>“That’s great, I’m glad we have recruits, but how are we going to keep us all safe?” Doge’s voice floated out. “We pointed out that was a problem Albus had in the last war.”</p><p>Moody pointed to where Canopus had sat. “Heir Black has a solution to that, I’ll let him cover it.” And he stumped back to his seat.</p><p>Canopus chukled. “A few of you, actually most of you, have been in this house before, and can therefore attest to the changes that have been made in the last couple of weeks. Well, it turned out, when we gutted this place to make it safe, there were just over five hundred rooms in this house. Magical expansion charms so massive it nearly boggles the mind. And we still have all that space, some of those rooms I don’t think had been opened in over a century. Nine floors, it was astounding. So, we’re opening the place to the Order, every member will have their own room. If at any time, you feel unsafe for any reason in your home, come here. There is plenty of room, the Weasley’s have already moved in. And have agreed to use the Burrow as a trap, I’ll let them go over the details of that when and as they wish, as it is their doing. To demonstrate what we can arrange, each of the family has their own room, with its own connection to the rest of the house so they can maintain their privacy, they also have a connecting family room, where they can gather as a family, away from the rest of us. I’m perfectly willing to do the same for everyone of you, and everyone else who joins. At least until I run out of space. Though that will take a while, and we’re in the process of fixing up some other locations as well, Moody has asked for a different location for training, as soon as we have that arranged, most of the recruits will move there.”</p><p>“What about food? That’s a lot of people to keep fed.”</p><p>Molly has agreed to coordinate with the team of house elves we will be hiring to ensure that everyone living here gets plenty to eat.”</p><p>“Molly Weasley, giving up control of the kitchen?” Sirius’ chuckle rumbled through the room.</p><p>“Molly, that seems like a good segway for you to take over.” Canopus offered the Weasley Matriarch.</p><p>“Certainly.” Molly agreed, and strode to the center. “Hello everyone.” She greeted cheerfully. “As you’ve no doubt guessed, I am Molly Weasley, and I’ve agreed to take charge of the infirmary here at headquarters, as well as the kitchens. So while I won’t be making most of the meals, and I'm not as good a healer as Poppy Pomfrey, what I am good at is organising. What I’ll be doing is making sure that everyone gets the meals and medical care they need to stay strong. I’ve been told that we will be getting a few qualified healers with our first batch of recruits, and while they will spend a bit of time with Moody, they will mostly be coming here to make sure we all stay healthy.” She turned to where Moody sat watching everyone. “Is that still right Moody?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Moody grunted. “Got three full qualified who can't find work. And two apprentices.” He answered.</p><p>Molly nodded. “I think that’s it for me then. Who’s next?” She bustled back over to retake her seat next to Arthur. “Oh, right, this is my husband Arthur, he’s in charge of logistics, I think he said something about moving things. I’ll let him explain, go on Arthur.” She shoved at his side, urging him to take the floor.</p><p>“Yes yes Molly dear.” Arthur replied, moving to the center. “Well then, where to begin. I am, as you all heard, Arthur Weasley. I’ve asked Remus Lupin to be my second in this endeavor, and he has kindly agreed.” He motioned to where Lupin sat next to Black. “We will be in charge of getting supplies where they need to be. Towards that end we have collected a large supply of maps, and are building what I’m told is a fleet of vehicles for transport. If you need something moved, I’m your man, or if you can’t find me, go to Lupin. Incidentally, we are also working on a spell, a variation of the point me charm that will guide you more thoroughly towards a desired goal, if anyone has interest in spell crafting, let us know. We could probably use the help.” He took a few steps towards his seat then paused. “Umm, did I forget anything? I don’t think I did.”</p><p>Canopus chuckled. “Nope your good Arthur, thank you. Although you did remind me of something. As you all know, I will be acting as leader, Sirius Black will be my second, if you have any questions or concerns, please bring them to us. We are here to organise and keep information flowing where it needs to go, so if you aren’t sure who to contact about something, or have overheard something you think we need to know, or whatever, just come find us. Now, next I think, Doge, are you ready?”</p><p>“Certainly.” The elderly man stood and bowed gracefully to the table. “You’ll excuse me if I don’t trundle all the way out to the center. I’m a bit old, might take me a while to get there. So I’ll just stay here if it’s all the same. I’ve agreed to take charge of our political arm. Pushing for laws we want to get passed and fighting those we want to prevent. Also getting Sirius his trial, and later, making sure if we all go to trial, that it’s at least a fair one. My second here is Lady Augustus Longbottom. A finer, more fair minded, and passionate woman I have never met.”</p><p>Beside him, Lady Longbottom glared up at the man. “I’ve told you before Doge you can’t win me over with flattery. You want an evening, flowers are the way.” She sniffed. “As for this, well, I’ve already given my Oath, and I’m glad to see someone finally stepping up to take charge of things. Between Doge and myself we already have several allies in the Wizengamot, and we should have a few more before the next session. I must say, Lady Tonks has been a great help. While she may not have a seat herself, and lost her family connections, she knows her way around better than most. And once she’s confirmed as Lord Black’s proxy, she’ll be even more help.” She paused to glare over at Sirius. “Though I’m surprised that you haven’t performed the ritual yet to properly claim the title. Please tell me that Lord Potter has at least?”</p><p>Canopus looked between Longbottom and Black. “Ritual to claim the title? Sirius please explain?”</p><p>Sirius coughed. “Right, forgot about that.”</p><p>Longbottom sniffed. “You would.”</p><p>Sirius glared at the woman. “There is an old ritual for claiming one’s family titles. There are some difficulties with it, but it isn’t too hard. I never really thought it would be me, so I never bothered to perform it, but Madame Longbottom is right, I should.”</p><p>When it became clear he wasn’t going to say more, Lady Andromeda Tonks leaned forward. “The ritual has to be performed on ancestral land. Which is why many families don’t have titles, or lost them. The Weasley’s for example lost their ancestral lands, and last I checked, no records exist of where those lands were. So they lost their titles. It is possible to make new ancestral land, but it’s a difficult process, and requires several steps. Though that is the reason I refused to be taken back into the Black family. I’m helping my husband build Tonks ancestral lands. We already had his grandparents interred there, and when they pass, his parents have agreed to be buried there as well. Once that is done, we can perform the last rituals to make the land theirs. Which is why the Black family has maintained this house, despite it being surrounded by muggles. It sits on the Black family ancestral land. The ritual to claim the Lordship must be performed here.”</p><p>“Okay, that covers the two of us.” Canopus said turning to Sirius. “What about Harry? Do you know where his family ancestral land is?”</p><p>Sirius opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. “I, I.” He gulped, then smiled. “I know someone who does. Or at least, they should. Fleamont and Euphemia, their portrait. It should be either in the house at Godric's Hollow, or in the vault at Gringotts. We can ask them.”</p><p>“Adding to our road trip, got it. At least both of those were already on the itinerary, just adding an extra step.” Canopus nodded briskly.</p><p>“Getting back on topic.” Doge spoke up. “We’ll need your help in the Wizengamot, especially for Black’s trial, so get that done soonest. That’s me done.” And he sank back into his seat.</p><p>Looking around, Minerva stood. “I think that just leaves me then.” She said to the room, receiving nods of agreement. “I have been asked to ensure the safety of the children at Hogwarts. A rather fitting task if I do say so myself. I have gladly accepted. If you have any concerns, questions, or advice please direct them my way. I have asked Filius Flitwick, whom I believe most of you know, at least by reputation, to be my second. Happily, he has agreed.”</p><p>“Indeed, a most fortuitous beginning it seems. I am proud to be asked to be part of such a group.” The tinny voice of the Charms Professor piped up beside the stern witch. “I shall do all that I can to guarantee the safety of our charges.”</p><p>“And with all our introductions finished, let’s get down to some real business.” Canopus retook the center. “First off, allow me to explain how the various tools we have here in the war room work, so that we can all take advantage of them to help each other understand what’s going on.”</p><p>“First off, we have the wall.” He tapped the large glass plate against the wall and it lit up. “We are adding in all the maps that Arthur and Remus have collected, so that we can have a detailed map of any location we need. We can use this to get a birds eye view of the ground, determine routes, locate the enemy, etcetera.” He tapped it again and the map was replaced with several faces and a list of things next to them. “In this mode we can show information on targets, as you can see it is currently displaying known death eaters. In this way we can all quickly recognise those we know about, however,” tap, “it can also show people we are going to rescue.” An image of a group of children replaced the death eaters. “Again, we can get a direct look at who we’re after so we have less chance of misidentification in the field. In short, whether you want to itemise a list, lay out a battle strategy, plan a route, this thing will help.” He moved back to the center, and tapped on the large dais in the middle, causing an image of a dragon to rise up from the crystal at its center. “Here we have a similar tool, this one though does three dimensional images, so we can get a better look at whatever.” Another tap and the image disappeared. “In front of you, you will find a smaller screen, which will allow you to view anything on the big one at whatever magnification you like. Also when you are speaking, the screen in front of you will change, allowing you to display information on the big one from the comfort of your seat, if you prefer that way.” He nodded to Doge, who nodded appreciatively at not having to get up and walk around every time he wanted to address the group. “And that’s it, there’s so much.”</p><p>“In that case, I bring word from Severus concerning your offer to him.” Mcgonagall spoke. When Canopus nodded to her, she continued. “He is willing to accept, provisionally. He says he first wants proof that you are willing and able to assist with a particular difficulty. He said you would know what that means. Towards which he is willing to provide a test case. Once you have proven your ability, he will join you. Until then, he does not feel safe abandoning his current position.”</p><p>Canopus nodded. “How will he get this test case to us?”</p><p>“He said you should expect delivery by the end of the month.”</p><p>“Okay. Other business?”</p><p>The meeting did not end quickly, much to everyone’s chagrin, but that was to be expected for a first meeting. Much of the talk was bland, but important.</p><p>***</p><p>“Alright, so what does this ritual entail?” Canopus asked late that evening, after those Order members who were not staying at the house had left.</p><p>“We’ll need a ritual space, and a conductor.” Sirius replied. “Andy, would you be willing?”</p><p>Andromeda Tonks looked up from the paperwork she had been sorting. “If you promise to stop calling me that, yes.” She responded icily. “I did not agree to stay here so that you could revive childish nicknames.”</p><p>Sirius held up a placating hand. “Okay, okay. Apologies cousin.”</p><p>She raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow. “Very well, then yes. Although, he is right, you will need a ritual space.”</p><p>“We have four in the basement.” Canopus answered. “Kreacher is looking after all the rooms we didn’t destroy down there, until we have a use for them. We can fit one back into the house, or set it up down there, is one preferable?”</p><p>Andromeda hmmed. “Well, we should probably take a look at them to be sure, but in general any properly prepared space will work.”</p><p>“Okay, we can do that. How long will it take?”</p><p>“For the both of you, an hour. Sirius will have to go first. Only the Lord can conduct the Heir ritual.”</p><p>“An hour? Hell we can do that tonight. Let’s go look at the rooms and see which one we want to use, or if we need to set up a new one.”</p><p>Andromeda stared at him for a moment then set down the paperwork. “Yes, that sounds like a good idea. The sooner we get it done, the better.”</p><p>“What, no concern for my nerves.” Sirius asked. “You realize I never wanted to be Lord Black right?”</p><p>‘It’s too late to go on about that Sirius.” Andromeda sighed wearily. “Unless you just want to pass it on to Canopus, which I wouldn’t recommend. The house is not likely to follow your son until after you have established yourself as Lord Black.”</p><p>Sirius lowered his head into his hands and squeezed his temples as though to rid himself of a headache. “I know, I know.” He took a deep breath. “Alright, let’s go. No sense in putting it off.”</p><p>It took forty minutes to check each of the stored ritual spaces. Andromeda rejected the first as it had been designed for necromantic use. Sirius rejected the second, as it had been used by his mother to punish him several times, and the association just bugged him. He and Canopus together ordered Kreacher to remove everything from the space and then destroy it. The third they agreed would work, but they checked the fourth just to be sure. It was almost identical. That too was ordered cleared out and destroyed, leaving only the two remaining. A general purpose ritual chamber, which was then installed in the basement, and a necromantic chamber which was returned to storage for the time being.</p><p>“Alright Sirius, you know how this goes. Cleansing first.” She pointed to a large tub placed against one wall.</p><p>Sighing and shaking his head, Sirius made his way over to the tub, pulling off clothes as he went.</p><p>“I hope you are comfortable with nudity, Heir Black” Andromeda said to Canopus as they waited. “The entire ritual must be done in the nude.”</p><p>Canopus quirked an eyebrow. “All of us?” He asked, and when she nodded he grinned. “Well, at least we won’t be alone. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Very well. I hope you are right, mistakes can be damaging.”</p><p>“What do I need to remember?”</p><p>“Very little, the ritual requires that certain questions be asked, all you have to do is answer them truthfully. The magic will judge your honesty, but you must answer quickly and without distraction, thinking only of the question you are asked.”</p><p>“So, don’t stare at your bum and think it will be okay?”</p><p>Andromeda turned an icy glare on the traveller. “No, do not stare at my bum.”</p><p>Canopus grinned and chuckled. “No worries cousin.” He lay a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>She watched him for a moment, then apparently satisfied with what she saw, she nodded and returned her attention to Sirius who was carefully washing the dirt from his body.</p><p>When he finished Sirius stepped from the tub and strode to the center of the ritual circle, where he knelt and waited.</p><p>“My turn, you might as well begin washing once I’m done. We will likely still have to wait a bit for you to finish. But better to wait less than more.” Andromeda commented as she too went to the tub, discarding clothing as she went.</p><p>Canopus admired her backside as she walked, but when she stepped into the tub, he looked away and began a deep breathing exercise that would hopefully help him to keep focused when it came time for him to answer the ritual's questions.</p><p>A few minutes passed before Andromeda left the tub, now clean, her skin gleaming in the candlelight. She too strode to the center of the circle, unlike Sirius, she did not kneel, but stood before him.</p><p>“Sirius Orion Black. You come to claim your place as head of House Black, to be Lord Black. Is this true?”</p><p>“I do so seek to claim my place as head.” The reply was deep, reverent, it echoed around the room as though it had been spoken from more than the throat of one man.</p><p>“Will you uphold the rightful place and honor of the family Black?” Andromeda too began to sound as though it was more than just she that spoke the question.</p><p>“The rightful place of the family Black has been lost for many years, I can not hold it where it is. I must rebuild it, return the family to its former glory and honor. My recent ancestors have dishonored our house and our name.”</p><p>“And will you then work to return us to our place?”</p><p>“I will, I shall strive to bring us back where we belong.”</p><p>“And how will you uphold the family creed?”</p><p>“Toujours Pur may mean many things. My father took it to mean the purity of his blood. His father too thought the same. Yet it may also mean purity of intent, of goal. That is how I shall see it. I shall make our name one to shine and bring forth truth. I shall rebuild us in the image of the purest of creatures that all may look upon us with hope.” And Sirius’ voice rang from the walls the very stone seeming to vibrate and hum with the power of his words.</p><p>As the rumbling subsided a light gathered around the pair shining with an intensity that was painful to look upon. Eventually the glow settled around the middle finger of Sirius’ right hand, until a ring formed there. The ring was black, with accents which made it look as though a piece of the night sky had been plucked from the heavens to rest upon his finger. In the shimmering outline of a constellation, a unicorn pranced where a stone would normally sit.</p><p>Sirius blinked down at the ring, it was different from the gaudy gold one that his father had worn, or his grandfather before that, yet it felt right. Not only did it sit upon his finger as though it had been made for him, which in a way it had been. It also struck a chord deep inside him, it fit for his vision of how he would change the face of the House in the days to come. With a stern and steely look spreading across his features he rose to stand beside Andromeda, a sense of purpose, of power growing in his breast.</p><p>They had only to wait a minute before Canopus joined them, going to one knee as he reached the center of the circle. As his knee touched the floor light leapt from the edge of the circle, encompassing them. Unlike the light that had surrounded Sirius, this was soft, like starlight. It almost seemed to caress the three as it shimmered around them.</p><p>Sirius seemed not to notice as he looked down at his heir. “Canopus Gemini Black you are my Heir, when I pass you shall take up the reins of the House of Black. Will you care for the House as I do? Will you guide and steer her true?”</p><p>“I will Lord Black. I will hold our name and family as I would a babe. I will guide her through the rough waters, and teach her to find the true path in the storm. And one day, when I am old and ready to pass on, I will know that I have taught her well, and held true to the course she holds dear.”</p><p>“Are you ready to take up the role of leadership as it is needed within the House?”</p><p>“I shall make every moment a moment of learning and growth. If there is a task I find I am ill prepared for, I will find those who are capable and point them where we need to go. Leadership is not an act of perfection, but one of will, to push forward alone is to fail. To succeed we must gather about us those who are capable, and willing.”</p><p>Unseen by anyone else, Sirius lip curled in a smile. He knew now that he had made the right call. It may not have been the one he wanted, that would have been for Harry, his godson to be his heir, but Canopus would do the job right, he could feel it surging through him. The magic of the House of Black was singing, and for the first time in years, he could hear it. “What does the creed mean to you?” He asked the final ritual question, certain the answer would come true from the lips of this man who a month ago believed this world to be nothing but fiction.</p><p>“Purity means many things, all are true, all are false. To be always pure, is to be true to oneself. I shall aid you in guiding the family and the House to that truth. And we shall be pure, and we shall be true, and we shall be always.” The last words, just as Sirius’ before rang from the walls and the very stones shouted them back. The light that had gathered around the edges of the circle congealed into something solid and converged upon the young man knelt at the center. On his finger formed a ring exactly like that upon Sirius, yet a little smaller, signifying his place below Sirius. But that was not all the light did, upon his neck the constellation that formed upon the surface of the ring took shape. More clear on the young man’s skin than it was on the ring, the unicorn pranced. Beneath the animal in scrawling loopy letters the words Always Pure wrote themselves upon his flesh.</p><p>As the light faded, the three looked up to see that they were no longer alone in the chamber. Dozens upon dozens of others stood with them. As Canopus rose to stand beside Sirius and Andromeda, they knelt, heads bowed. The new head and his heir shared a look of purest confusion, then looked to their cousin.</p><p>Andromeda shook her head and raised her hands in a gesture that clearly meant, “I have no idea.”</p><p>As Sirius turned to seek an explanation, one person rose from the crowd. A woman, old but with a timeless quality that made her seem young. As she stood, the air rippled and a scene unfolded before them.</p><p>A young girl skipped through a forest. She came upon a dying unicorn. The animal had been struck by a hunters arrow and was bleeding badly. The girl rushed to the creature's side and tried to staunch the flow of blood. She was young, and clearly knew little of the healing arts, but she tried. She pressed her dress into the wound, gathered nearby plants to make a poultice. For an hour she worked, trying to save the life of an animal she had never met before, but it was no use. As the creature breathed its last, it raised its head to rest its horn on the crown of the girl's head in benediction.</p><p>When the girl returned to town she told everyone of what had happened, and was praised for her attempt to save such an innocent creature. Over the next days she began to perform miracles. As time passed she did more, and more. She healed the sick and the injured, she brought light in the darkness. And when her children were born, they too shared the gift.</p><p>Generations passed, and they noticed that with each passing generation another of the crowd would stand. The girl’s grandchildren carved an image of a unicorn over the door of their home, showing all that healing was to be found there.</p><p>The grandchildren of her grandchildren added to the image, so that waves of healing seemed to flow outward from the unicorn.</p><p>Generations later words were added, in the language of the land, which none of the three recognised, yet the magic of this vision allowed them to know the meaning of. Purity runs through us.</p><p>More generations came and went, and then the Romans came. The village was burnt to the ground, the people slaughtered. The family fled north with their kin, across the sea to a new land. There the patriarchs of the family gathered and vowed that they would never forget, and that they would hold true to the traditions of their forebears.</p><p>Time passed, the Romans crossed the waves and came again. There was nowhere left to run, and the Romans were too many. Only a few remained, the unicorn was taken down and hidden away inside the house. The remaining patriarch vowed that one day his family would rise again.</p><p>The family hid within the new community. They offered healing in the silence of the night, and during the day worked as simple folk do. New words were carved into the walls of the house. Always Pure, and the family would repeat them to each other, until it became a mantra.</p><p>More time passed and an image joined the words. A serpent, as just like the snake, the family hid among the grass, waiting for it’s time.</p><p>Then came the witch hunts, the burnings, the persecution of magic, and things changed again. The patriarchs abandoned their hold on the old ways and took up a new way. They embraced the Roman traditions they had scoffed at for so long and grew to prominence among those who would destroy them. This was done in the hope that they could turn the tide that had risen against them.</p><p>But it took too long. Four generations passed as the family scraped and scrabbled for every step forward, and when at last they had reached a level from which they could move, they had forgotten why they had started in the first place.</p><p>Then came the statute of secrecy, and the concept of purebloods. The family embraced these ideas. They cut all ties with the non-magical government, the connections they had built across three centuries, and renamed themselves. The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black was born, and for the next several generations, it consumed itself in greed and worship of power.</p><p>The vision at last ended with the death of Orion, Sirius’ father. And two figures stepped forward. They spoke together, their voices acting as counterpoint in a melodic verse that felt simultaneously calm and unyielding.</p><p>“We have heard your words, and we are pleased. Once, long ago, we blessed this family with magic, for an act of compassion. That gift was twisted, turned away, by greed and desire. You have already taken the first steps in returning to the purity this house once stood for.” They looked meaningfully at Canopus. “Continue on your path, lead others, return our gift to the world, in the light that once was meant to shine on all.”</p><p>And with those words, the crowd faded, until only the three of them stood there.</p><p>After several long moments of silence, Andromeda spoke. “Well, if that’s ever happened before, none of my tutors ever mentioned it.”</p><p>“Mine either.” Sirius agreed. They both turned slowly to look at Canopus.</p><p>The traveller raised an eyebrow. “Don’t look at me. I didn’t know anything about that.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Sirius asked, then eyed Andromeda. “We can trust her, she’s family, even if she won’t accept coming back to us.”</p><p>“I am a Tonks now Sirius, but I will always accept an invitation to dinner.” She said it solemnly, as though it were part of another ritual.</p><p>A beat later, Sirius answered in the same tone. “And you will always be welcome in our home.”</p><p>The woman smiled warmly and opened her arms, Sirius flowed into the hug, a smile growing across his lips.</p><p>A moment passed, as Canopus watched the family reunion, wondering if he should say something. Then Andromeda leapt backwards, slapping at Sirius’ thigh.</p><p>“Sirius, you.”</p><p>“Hey don’t look at me, it’s not like I think of you that way. It’s just been a while, you know.” He reached down and covered his growing erection.</p><p>Canopus placed his head in his hand, shaking with mirth. A moment later a snort escaped from his pursed lips, then a laugh, then he doubled over, nearly howling. A second later, Sirius joined him, and a moment after that Andromeda allowed a soft giggle to merge with their throaty laughter.</p><p>“Boys.” She stated in tones of deepest exasperation.</p><p>Sirius blushed, and went to gather up his clothes. Andromeda turned her glare on Canopus.</p><p>Canopus raised an eyebrow. “Don’t look at me. I grew up in a nudist park, this is normal for me. I learned to control that reaction years ago. Though I can understand why it happens, it’s not like he’d act on it.”</p><p>Andromeda’s glower deepened. “He would, if he were drunk.”</p><p>Canopus blinked. “Done that has he?” He started to say more, then stopped. After a moment of looking like a fish out of water he drooped. “Yeah, I got nothing for that.”</p><p>Andromeda shook her head. “Well, we’d best get dressed. There’s still more to do tonight. And I’m going to recommend that you get my cousin a date, soon. Or if nothing else, take him to a brothel. Get those urges out of his system, before he starts humping the furniture.”</p><p>Sirius' voice called from where he was pulling on his trousers. “Hey, that only happened once.”</p><p>Canopus and Andromeda shared a laugh as they too made their way over to their discarded clothing.</p><p>***</p><p>“How soon do we need Harry to do that?” Canopus asked when they were safely back in the office they had left for the rituals.</p><p>“Soon.” Andromeda answered. “I can’t be his proxy until he has officially claimed his title.”</p><p>“And before we take him to Gringotts.” Sirius added. “He won’t be able to claim everything until he does, or until he reaches seventeen.”</p><p>“So, tomorrow then.”</p><p>Sirius nodded. “Yeah, tomorrow.”</p><p>“Which changes our road trip schedule.”</p><p>“I know.” Sirius barked. “Sorry, I didn’t want to think about going to Godric’s Hollow so soon.” He scrubbed at his face.</p><p>“Sorry Padfoot, I know it won’t be easy for you, but there’s no one else that can do it.”</p><p>“I know, and it’s not that I’m unwilling. It’s just. That’s the last place I,” he broke off and took a deep breath. “They’re buried there you know.” He fell silent, as he got lost in memories.</p><p>Andromeda leaned over to ask quietly. “Is he okay?”</p><p>Canopus smiled sadly. “He hasn’t yet properly grieved for the loss of his best friend. Treat him as though he’d just been to the funeral. He’ll be fine, just needs some time.”</p><p>Andromeda mirrored the smile and nodded. They too fell silent and the rustle of parchment was all that was heard for some time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Road Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what are we doing today?” Hermione asked at breakfast.</p><p>“Today begins our road trip.” Canopus answered between bites of egg. “Which we’ll be splitting up for most of in order to achieve our various goals in the most efficient way possible. So, you five,” he pointed to the twins, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, are going with Arthur and Molly to Diagon Alley for your school shopping.”</p><p>“What about me?” Harry blurted around a piece of toast. “Why aren’t I going shopping?”</p><p>“You, Harry, are going with Sirius, Remus and Tonks, to Godric’s Hollow. Once you’re done there you’ll be going to Gringotts, and then shopping.”</p><p>“Why?” Harry started to ask.</p><p>“Godric’s Hollow is where your parents' graves are Harry. Sirius will need your support, also you have some family business which Sirius will explain along the way.”</p><p>Harry went quiet at the explanation and concentrated very hard on his breakfast.</p><p>“What about you?” The twins asked, picking up on the fact that Canopus had not mentioned his own plans.</p><p>“I’m going with Kingsley to check out a few possible locations for training grounds. Basically the boring parts of prosecuting a war.”</p><p>“There are boring parts?” Ron asked incredulously.</p><p>“There are boring parts to everything Ron.”</p><p>“Tomorrow will be a bit more fun.” Sirius added. “We’re going to Hogwarts to take care of a few things.”</p><p>“Ooh, are we going?” The twins asked in unison.</p><p>“Yes, all of you are going.” Remus answered. Now eat, we have a long day ahead of us and we won’t be back here until we’re done.”</p><p>With that warning in mind, the teens began to eat rapidly.</p><p>***</p><p>Late that evening, six happy, cheerful teens returned to number 11. Molly and Arthur bustled them inside, where Molly got started on dinner, while everyone else went to look for Canopus, so they could tell him about their day.</p><p>They found the traveller in the library of number 12. Leafing through one of the several books Bill had left on the table for him to peruse.</p><p>He looked up as they came through the door, and smiled. “Good day?”</p><p>As usual, Hermione was the first to put voice to her thoughts, slightly less common was the flush of excitement to her voice and cheeks. “It was a great day.” She gushed.</p><p>Ron echoed the thought, for a change not at all jealous about Hermione’s reaction. “It really was, too bad you couldn’t be there mate.”</p><p>Canopus raised an eyebrow, but was prevented from voicing his own thoughts as Harry spoke up. “You really did miss a lot mate. The thing with Sirius in Godric’s Hollow was really cool. He told me about the one you did. I hope you don't mind, it sounded brill though. Anyway, we went to Gringotts after that and you wouldn’t believe what we found. Well you might, they didn’t though.” He motioned to the other teens.</p><p>“And this guy.” Fred broke in, wrapping an arm around Harry’s shoulders. “I’ll bet you know about him giving us his tri-wiz winnings. But today he tripled that, helped us find premises, and then promised to do the same for Ron and Hermione when they decide what they want to do.”</p><p>George added to his twin's rant, puffing himself up importantly. “Yes we have the best adopted little brother ever. Even if he is a poncey Lord.”</p><p>“Oh stop it.” Ginny swatted her brother on the arm. “He’s still just Harry.” She seemed to have some trouble saying it though, as she was going very red, and stammering slightly.</p><p>“Well thank you Ginny.” Harry said, looking sincere.</p><p>Ginny looked like she wanted ever so much to smile and bask in the warmth of Harry’s appreciation, unfortunately for her, she squeaked, took a step back, and fell over Fred’s shoelace.</p><p>Everyone blinked down at her for a moment, as Canopus stepped forward and offered her a hand up. Ducking her head she took it, hauling herself to her feet. “Now that is what I call a Tonks moment.” Canopus chuckled as she brushed her robes, while hiding her face. “Remind me later. Just say book shopping, I’ll know what I mean.”</p><p>“Book shopping?” Hermione’s head came around fast enough to whip her hair into Ron’s face.</p><p>“Yes, you may go with when I go.” Canopus smiled at the bookworm. “So, did you get everything you needed?” He asked, turning to face everyone together.</p><p>“Oh, yeah.” Fred answered with a negligent wave of his hand.</p><p>“That was the easy, and less fun part of the day.” George added.</p><p>“Excellent.” Canopus clapped his hands together to let out a little of his excitement. “Well, how about you drop all that off in your rooms, and we’ll,” he motioned to the other adults in the room, “get a game set up for us all to play while we eat.”</p><p>Ron looked like he wanted to protest, though whether he was protesting putting his things away, or the game, was never learned. Arthur agreed mightily and began hustling the teens out of the room towards the stairs.</p><p>Sirius pulled Harry into a hug, whispering something in the boy’s ear, which earned him a big smile, and Harry rushed off. Presumably to put his purchases in his room.</p><p>Once the teens had left, Canopus turned to a cabinet and pulled out several board games for them to choose from and asked. “So, how did things go from your perspective?”</p><p>“Actually, really well.” The answer came from Remus. “The Hollow went as expected. Fleamont was able to direct us to the Potter ancestral land, and gave us exact directions for the ritual. That all went off without a hitch. The visit to the graves was.” He trailed off.</p><p>“Tonks had to haul us all away.” Sirius said dryly. “All three of us broke down. I really wish I had the emotional range of a teenager still. Harry bounced back pretty quick, but Mooney and I took a while.”</p><p>“We met Bill at Gringotts.” Arthur picked up the thread of the story. “He told us the goblins were a bit angry about what had happened with the Potter vaults, but they were working to correct things. Harry is now in sole possession of his key at least.”</p><p>Canopus frowned. “I take it you found evidence of theft?”</p><p>“Yeah.” And there was fire in Sirius’ voice now. “Almost half of Harry’s trust vault was given to the Dursleys for his care.”</p><p>Canopus nodded slowly. “Alright, let’s get Andromeda working on that.”</p><p>“That could be a problem.” Remus cut in. “Harry said he doesn’t want anything to do with them, ever again. He’d rather just leave it be than ever even have to look at them again.”</p><p>Canopus turned a hard look on Sirius. “We’ll talk to him later. Let him have today.”</p><p>“You really think that’s a good idea?” Arthur asked.</p><p>Canopus turned a wry grin to the older man. “I understand his want to avoid them. However, allowing someone to get away with something like that is how you get death eaters.” Seeing the shocked and confused expressions on their faces he elaborated. “One person gets away with it, they tell their friends. Now someone else thinks they can get away with it. Then someone else. And so on. Eventually you have a great big group of people that think they can get away with things. It’s not a direct correlation true, but the concept is the same. Enough people think they can get away with doing a thing, you get problems.”</p><p>“So, it’s the principle you’re concerned with. You want Harry to press charges, not so much to recover the money, but rather to send the message that what they did was not acceptable.” Remus spoke more to himself, as though he were explaining it to his wolf.</p><p>“Exactly.” Canopus agreed anyway. “If even one person gets away with that, others will think they can too. And eventually, if it isn’t stopped, anyone left with an unwanted child will decide they can do what the Dursleys did, without consequences.”</p><p>“Okay, you’ve convinced me.” Sirius nodded. “I don’t particularly like it, but I agree. We’ll talk to Harry about it, later. After Hogwarts.”</p><p>“There’s a statute of limitations Padfoot.” Remus commented. “After Hogwarts will be too late.”</p><p>Sirius blinked, and looked between Remus and Canopus confusedly. “He means after the Hogwarts trip tomorrow, I think.” Canopus said dryly. Then chuckled when Remus looked up sheepishly, his mouth forming an ‘O’.</p><p>A moment later they changed the subject as the room flooded with happy teens eager to play some games.</p><p>***</p><p>After breakfast they loaded up the car and headed for Scotland. It was a long drive, but they managed to stay entertained with road games like I spy and license plate poker. Though the adults still had to field the occasional ‘are we there yet’ from Ron, the twins, and Padfoot.</p><p>When at last they arrived, which included a short flight over the forest, as there were no roads that led to Hogwarts, Minerva Mcgonagall was waiting for them at the gates.</p><p>“Well, another car.” She sniffed, looking over the land rover that had replaced Arthur’s old ford anglia. “At least this one doesn’t seem to want to run wild.”</p><p>“Less magic used in it.” Canopus offered a hand to the deputy headmistress. “Doesn’t have a personality to do that with.”</p><p>Mcgonagall nodded. “Arthur did always have a lack of discretion about how much was enough.” She took the hand and shook briskly. “I understand we have a few things to manage today?”</p><p>Sirius leapt from the car at last and in a rush swept his old transfigurations teacher into a spinning hug. “Minny! It’s so good to see you.” He exclaimed as he planted the woman back on the ground. Then he planted a wet kiss on her cheek, causing her to glare at him despite the slight glow that warmed her face.</p><p>“Sirius Black. You haven’t grown a bit have you.” She declared, wiping her cheek with a handkerchief. “I don’t suppose I could expect you to handle a visit without doing something untoward. Hopefully you’ve gotten it out of your system now.”</p><p>Sirius opened his mouth then closed it when a firm hand landed on his shoulder. “I’ll try to do a better job keeping him in line than I managed when we were students, Professor.” Remus said, pulling the not so recalcitrant Black away from the woman.</p><p>Mocgonagall nodded. “See that you do Mister Lupin.” Then she turned back to Canopus. “So, how many goals do we have?”</p><p>Canopus smiled warmly at the woman. “Three, Harry is leading one of those. Remus will be going with him for support, as is Ron. If he’s here, Severus is welcome to join them. Bill is leading the second group, they are looking for the anchor for the curse on the Defence position, so you can hire someone who’s actually competent. Again, anyone you would like to have with them is welcome. I’ve got the third group, we are going to visit a special place, full of wonder and excitement. I believe you would get a special thrill if you chose to join us, but that is up to you. The twins will be with that group.”</p><p>Minerva scowled. “I believe I asked for the goals, which you only listed one of. And I can handle the Misters Weasley if I must.”</p><p>Canopus grinned. “Harry is leading a group down to the Chamber of Secrets. They will be packing up the Basilisk for transport to Gringotts, where it will be rendered down and sold. They will also be exploring the Chamber to see if there’s anything else of value down there. Perhaps personal journals of the Founders, or other such treasures. It’s most likely all to do with Slytherin, and the handling of the Basilisk corpse will need to be done carefully, hence the invitation for Professor Snape to join them.”</p><p>Mcgonagall nodded slowly. “Yes, I will inform him, he can decide if he wishes to do so.” She raised her wand and a silvery cat leapt from it and sped off in the direction of the castle. “And the last?” She asked, turning back to Canopus.</p><p>“We are headed to the seventh floor to inspect a rather special room. Where there is much to be seen, if you wish to join us, I will be happy to explain along the way.” He offered his arm as he began to walk towards the castle. Swept up in the procession, Minerva took the offered arm and listened intently as he explained the Room of Requirement.</p><p>***</p><p>“Okay, so this is where the room opens, normally.” Canopus stated, motioning to the wall opposite the tapestry of dancing trolls. Then he watched the tapestry for a moment. “That is almost disturbing.” He commented as one troll attempted to lift a second. Then he shook his head and returned his attention to the blank wall. “Alright, first things first.” He began to pace.</p><p>“I think we understand how this works, you did explain it three times on the way here.” Mcgongall commented.</p><p>“Hey, it’s not our fault we didn’t hear it the first time.” The twins said together. “Nor that Hermione wanted it repeated so she could hear.”</p><p>“I don’t believe I said anything about that Misters Weasley.” Mcgonagall turned a frown on the two boys.</p><p>“So what are you calling up first?” Hermione asked, wanting to head off any arguments.</p><p>“This.” Canopus pointed to the door that had formed on the wall. “Shall we?” He stepped up and threw the door open.</p><p>Inside they found a replica of the dais upon which sat the teachers table in the great hall. And upon the dais, in front of the table, sat a small stool, and on the stool, the Sorting Hat.</p><p>“I don’t understand.” Mcgonagall said quietly, looking around the room.</p><p>“Don’t you little kitty?” A voice came from the Hat. The voice was rough, deep and masculine. “I would have thought it was rather obvious, the man wants to be Sorted.” It turned to Canopus and winked. “Come put me on.”</p><p>Canopus grinned at the confused looking teacher. “I’ve been waiting for this for weeks.” He offered then rushed over to the stool, pulling the Hat onto his head as he sat.</p><p>Mcgonagall shared a look with Sirius and the teens, and as one they chuckled. Each recalling their own Sortings, and understanding the desire in their own way.</p><p>“Hmm, let’s see what we have here.” The Hat whispered in Canopus’ ear. “So, you won’t be attending the school, you merely have a, let’s call it an academic interest in discovering what house I would send you to. Hmm, very interesting.”</p><p>Canopus grinned. “Well, if I have my way, I will attend the school, one day, after the war is over.”</p><p>“Ah but not for quite some time. I see here a desire to live, to grow, to learn, and then, to do it again. Immortality, for the purpose of experiencing all that you can, and sharing it with those who seek a similar life. Very ambitious, I’ve Sorted seven people who sought immortality or who had already achieved it. And none sought to share it as you have. Nicholas and Perenelle only wanted to share it with each other, and perhaps their child if they ever managed to have one. Merlin thought it would be a terrible idea for anyone else to ever have that particular gift, and went to great lengths to ensure none ever learned how he had done it. I wish you luck.”</p><p>“Thank you Master Hat.” Canopus bowed as well as he could to a being that was perched on his head.</p><p>The Hat chuckled. “You are a polite one. I like that in a person. And this desire to share what you have with others, even I see with those like Lupin. Very few are willing to accept a werewolf into their circle.”</p><p>Canopus shrugged. “Lupin is a good man. While there are those like Greyback who revel in bloodshed, it isn’t being a werewolf that made him a monster. Lycanthropy is a disease, or a curse, or, actually I guess kind of both. Anyway, it’s a really shit reason to shun someone.”</p><p>“I agree, but that is neither here, nor there. Let us return to you, you have been ripped from your home. And yet you are thriving, moving forward as best you can to rebuild for yourself a life you can cherish. I see a great deal of worry, of fear, and yet you haven’t allowed any of it to turn you aside. That is a courage I have not seen for some time.”</p><p>“I thank you, though, I wouldn’t consider myself to be that great.” Canopus ducked his head, hiding the blush the Hat had caused from those watching.</p><p>“Greatness comes in many forms.” The Hat commented. “Some are loud, such as Dumbledore, others are quiet, such as Mcgonagall there. She is a great woman, powerful in her own right, and a truly delightful person to be around, if a bit stiff. Embrace your own greatness and you will be closer than ever to achieving whatever goals you set for yourself.”</p><p>Canopus opened his mouth to respond, but ended up only sighing deeply and nodding.</p><p>“I see that is something you have struggled with. Accepting yourself has not been an easy thing for you. Well, that makes it a bit easier to decide where to send you, but just to be sure, do you have a preference?”</p><p>Canopus smiled. “I will, when I come here for real. But today, I wanted to see where you would send me without personal bias.”</p><p>The Hat smiled, and Canopus could feel it, like a warm ray of light had just landed upon him, and a squeeze, almost like a hug. “Then I think you are perhaps an even greater person than even I imagined, for very few are willing to allow their Sorting without bias. You will do amazingly well, in Hufflepuff.” The last word became a shout that bounced around the small room. The others looked shocked as Canopus stood and returned the Hat to the stool.</p><p>He turned and bowed deeply to the Hat, causing more than one mouth to drop. “Again, I thank you, Master Hat.”</p><p>“Again, you are most welcome, Master Black.” The Hat responded, dipping its point in a bow of its own.</p><p>When he turned back to the waiting crowd they were surprised to see a tear roll down his cheek.</p><p>Two of them nearly rushed to hug the young man, but he ushered them out the door too quickly and back out in the hallway the moment was quickly forgotten as he began to pace again.</p><p>“So, Hufflepuff?” Sirius asked the pacing man. “Not what I expected, I would have guessed Ravenclaw.”</p><p>“Or even Slytherin.” The twins chimed in.</p><p>“I was thinking Gryffindor.” Ginny added, looking a question at the traveller.</p><p>When he didn’t respond, concentrating on what he was trying to call from the room, they looked at each other.</p><p>“What did you think Hermione?” One of the twins asked.</p><p>“I hadn’t really thought about it, but I, I think I would have guessed Slytherin. Because of how he kind of keeps everything close, revealing things as we need to know them, and has a good explanation for why he doesn’t do it earlier.” She blinked, then nodded. “What about you Professor?”</p><p>Mcgonagall looked down at the girl for a long moment, then sighed. “I suppose if I’d had to guess, I would have said Gryffindor. He saw a problem and he acted to correct it. In my experience, Slytherins complain about a problem, then either pay someone else to fix it, or just wait for someone to notice their complaints. Ravenclaws will study it for a week before debating on the best way to solve the problem, and Hufflepuffs, will just find a way to work around it. Us Gryffindors, we do something, not always the right thing, nor even always the best, but we do something. However, I will also point out that none of us can see as much as what the Hat does. It looks deeper than we can ever hope to see, even if we were to become proficient in legilimency, and it also has centuries of experience, something none of us can achieve, even if we did live that long.”</p><p>“Well, good thing we have the Hat then.” One of the twins said cheerfully, noticing that a door was materialising in the wall.</p><p>“Yeah, otherwise we might have been in Slytherin.” The other twin added, turning to look where his brother was staring.</p><p>An ornate door, covered in copper filigree had appeared, and was slowly opening as Canopus hauled on its handle.</p><p>As Canopus began to walk through the door, motioning for the others to follow, he stopped. “Shit!” He spat the word venomously, and turned stomping with each repeat of the statement. “Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!”</p><p>“Language Mister Black.” Mcgonagall admonished sharply.</p><p>“What’s up Canopus?” Sirius asked, looking concerned. “You don’t usually swear that much in a row.”</p><p>“I forgot something. Something very, very important. Something we need.” He looked up at Sirius. “Remind me when we get home, we have a shopping trip, to Knockturn Alley.”</p><p>Sirius blinked. “Knockturn, what could you possibly want from there?”</p><p>Canopus blinked back at the man. “A lot of things actually, or at least I assume there are a lot of things we might want, mostly books. But there’s one in Borgin and Burkes that we really need.” He turned to the twins. “I have a special assignment for you two, and the Professor and Sirius if you’re willing.” He turned so he was facing all four.</p><p>“We’re in.” The twins declared after sharing a look.</p><p>“I feel I’m going to regret this, but if you can assure me that it is for the safety of my students, I will help.” Mcgonagall added.</p><p>Sirius just raised two thumbs up and smiled.</p><p>“Somewhere in the school, I want to say on the fifth floor, but I’m not sure. There is a vanishing cabinet.”</p><p>“I know the one.” Mcgonagall cut in. “What about it?”</p><p>“Its mate is in Borgin and Burkes. It can be used as a backdoor to the school. In Harry’s sixth year, in canon, it was used as an entry for a troupe of death eaters. They killed Dumbledore, almost killed Neville Longbottom, injured several others, Bill was savaged by Greyback, and the only reason he didn’t run wild through the school was because they came for the sole purpose of killing Dumbledore.”</p><p>“I take it you wish to remove this cabinet from the school?” Mcgonagall asked, looking as though she were exerting herself to remain calm.</p><p>“Yes, or at least to secure it so that it can’t be used for such a purpose. Which is also why I want to go to Knockturn, we’re going to buy the other half. I also want to study them, work out how they were made, so we can make more as escape routes.”</p><p>“That’s a good idea, we’ll help.” Fred said, pointing to his twin.</p><p>“Good, come with me boys, I can’t move that thing on my own, well, not easily. Sirius, if you would stay here, I don’t like leaving students alone when I don’t have to.”</p><p>Sirius nodded. “Sure thing Minny.”</p><p>Mcgonagall led the twins down the hall, shaking her head.</p><p>“Okay, back on topic, in we go.” Canopus led the remaining teens and Sirius into the room.</p><p>Inside there was only a gilt edged mirror, standing in the center of the room. Canopus walked forward to stand in front of it, after a moment he raised one hand, as though reaching out towards the mirror. Before the hand had reached halfway across the distance though, he dropped it, turned, and marched from the room. Sirius, Ginny, and Hermione watched with slack jaws as tears rolled down the normally stoic travellers cheeks.</p><p>“What?” Ginny whispered. “What just happened?”</p><p>Hermione’s eyes brightened as she looked back and forth between the mirror and the door Canopus had just passed through. “I think I know.” She said and moved to look into the mirror.</p><p>“Well that was informative.” Ginny commented dryly to Sirius as they watched their dark skinned friend stare into an empty mirror.</p><p>“You should look.” Hermione said, turning back to them. “It’s the mirror of Erised. Harry and Ron saw it in first year. It shows you what your heart desires. I guess whatever it showed Canopus was something he thinks he can’t have.”</p><p>Ginny started moving forward as Hermione began speaking, but paused. “Maybe it showed him back home.” She offered then continued until she was in front of the mirror.</p><p>Hermione slipped back to stand next to Sirius. “She’s probably right isn’t she?”</p><p>Sirius smiled thinly at the girl. “If I were to guess, yeah she probably is. Do you wanna talk about what you saw?”</p><p>Hermione beamed up at the man she was coming to think of as an odd uncle. “I saw my parents and Ginny’s and you and Remus, and all of us kids, sitting together for a meal, laughing.”</p><p>Sirius blinked. “I think we have that planned for next week.”</p><p>“Exactly.” Hermione nodded. “Apparently, what I want most, at least right now, is for my parents to be welcome among my magical friends. And they are.”</p><p>Sirius' smile grew and he nodded solemnly. “That is a thing to be glad of.” He agreed.</p><p>Hermione opened her mouth, but was interrupted by Ginny stepping up next to her. “Okay, that’s weird.” She said a bit wistfully. “I saw myself dressed in the Holyhead Harpies gear, with the patch indicating that I flew for the national team, and I was with.” She stopped, her cheeks going all over as red as her hair. “Never mind.” She spurted and rushed out of the room.</p><p>“She was going to say she was with Harry wasn’t she?” Sirius asked, turning an indecipherable look on Hermione.</p><p>Hermione shrugged. “Probably, I haven’t heard her talk about any other boys yet.” She glanced at the mirror. “Did you want to look?”</p><p>For a long breath, Sirius stared at the mirror, a look of mingled curiosity and dread in his eyes. Slowly, he nodded, and stepped towards the glass.</p><p>Outside the room, Ginny found Canopus leaning against the wall, apparently at ease. “Are you okay?” She asked, approaching cautiously.</p><p>For a flash, it looked like the dark haired young man would ignore the question, a look of intense anger passing over his features, but he smoothed his face quickly, and smiled thinly. “Yeah sure, why wouldn’t I be?”</p><p>Ginny tried a smile up at the older teen. “We all saw how you reacted, you know. It’s okay to tell us.”</p><p>One eyebrow rose elegantly as he watched her smile. “What did you see?”</p><p>Ginny blushed again, then carefully relayed a shorter explanation. “I saw myself playing professional quidditch, and married to Harry.”</p><p>Canopus nodded. “Makes sense, and a desire that is achievable, though it will require some work. Lots of practice and training. Plus getting Harry’s attention, which is a bit different. I might have some ideas on how to help with that.” He nodded slowly, a thoughtful expression on his face.</p><p>As he opened his mouth to speak again though, there came an awful wailing cry from inside the room and he turned to rush through the door. Ginny a split second behind him.</p><p>“Sirius, Sirius what happened?” Hermione cried as the former prisoner fell to the floor weeping profusely.</p><p>There was a bang, as the door flew open and the other two rushed inside. Canopus never stopped moving, he took in the scene, seemed to realise what had happened and slid into Sirius, wrapping the older man in a tight embrace.</p><p>“Close your eyes Sirius.” He said, pulling the man's head to his shoulder. “Let it out.”</p><p>“What happened?” Ginny asked, coming to halt in her own headlong rush next to Hermione.</p><p>“I’m not sure.” The older girl answered, looking flushed. “He looked in the mirror, he got this sort of dopey, longing grin for a second, then he just.” She motioned to the two men wrapped tightly around one another, lost for words.</p><p>“I wonder what he saw?” The redhead asked in a whisper, not wanting to disturb the scene.</p><p>“Prongs.” Sirius’ voice was choked with sobs as he spoke the name of the closest friend he had ever had, the brother he had lost to betrayal. “And, and, all of us.” He wrenched the words out as though it pained him, and he sank his head into Canopus shoulder as he did, sobbing loudly.</p><p>“All of them?” Ginny whispered to Hermione.</p><p>“I think he means, he saw them all together again, young, and not yet betrayed.” Hermione whispered back. “I think, I think he means that what he wants most, is for the last fifteen years to have not happened.”</p><p>One arm rose from Canopus back to point at Hermione, for a moment, Sirius’ face was visible, nodding tearfully, before he sank once more into the small comfort of his son’s arms.</p><p>For a time the only sound in the room was Sirius’ weeping. Until they were eventually interrupted by the return of Mcgonagall and the twins.</p><p>“Whatever is going on here?” The stern Professor asked, surveying the scene.</p><p>“A miscalculation.” Canopus answered, pulling Sirius to his feet. “Are you going to be okay for a couple of hours until they get back, or do you want to go join them?” He turned back to the man who had been crying on his shoulder.</p><p>Sirius didn’t look like he was ready to be on his feet again, but after a moment he straightened and nodded. “I’ll be fine.” He took in a deep sighing breath, letting it out slowly. “Let’s get on with it.”</p><p>Canopus watched him carefully for a moment, then nodded. “Good, we’ll make sure we do something light this evening. For now, more important things. Get our minds off it.” And he led the way back out of the room, Hermione and Ginny softly explaining to the new arrivals what had happened.</p><p>Back in the corridor, Canopus paced again, looking determined. This time when the door appeared he said nothing, merely throwing it open and striding through.</p><p>Inside there were three stacks of objects, each appearing to be of incredibly fine make. He pulled two trunks from a pocket, tapping them with his wand to make them grow back to their normal size. Then he paused. “Damn, oh well. Professor, the cabinet should go in this one if you would be so kind.” he indicated one of the two trunks. Then he waved at the stacks of objects. “I hope you all recall the spell we learned this morning to identify if an item has spells on it. We’re going to be casting it a lot. All of this is goblin made. We’ll be returning it to them for a fee. The proceeds will be split into three. One third goes to Hogwarts, another to the Order, and the last will be split again, between each of us, plus Harry and Ron, and Remus. Enchanted items go here,” he pointed to the trunk he had indicated for the cabinet, “none enchanted here.” Then he took a deep breath and pointed to a blank stretch of floor. “Weapons should be set here, we will need those for a project, they will be returned to the goblins a little later.”</p><p>The group shared looks as the traveller moved forward and began casting the spell to reveal enchantments. Quietly, they got to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Road Trip the Second</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They worked diligently if quietly. Each keeping to their own thoughts, except for the occasional outburst, usually from the twins, about what an amazing find they had made.</p><p>When at last the final object had been sorted they sat down where they could, Mcgonagall conjuring several chairs, and heaved sighs of relief.</p><p>“That was a lot of work.” Sirius commented. “Now, what are we doing with those?” He pointed to the small pile of weaponry.</p><p>“Those, need to go down to Harry.” Canopus grinned. “After which, we have only one more thing to grab here, then we’re done.”</p><p>“Sounds good to us.” Fred sighed.</p><p>“How do we get them down there?” George asked.</p><p>Canopus chuckled. “With a little help from a friend. Dobby.”</p><p>There was a pop and the excitable elf appeared between them. “Someone called for Dobby?”</p><p>“That would be me.” Canopus raised a hand. “We need to get these to Harry, who is down in the Chamber of Secrets. Can you get down there Dobby?”</p><p>“Harry? Do you mean Harry Potter Sir?” Dobby asked, bouncing a little on his feet.</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Oh yes Sir, Dobby can always get to Harry Potter Sir. Dobby will take them right away Sir.” The elf lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. The entire pile of weapons vanished, and a blink later, Dobby followed with a pop.</p><p>“Well, that was easier than I thought it would be.” Canopus stated climbing to his feet. “We should step out of here so I can call up our last stop. We’ll wait for Dobby to get back before we come back in though.”</p><p>“Why would we wait?” Hermione asked, a puzzled expression turned to the traveller.</p><p>“We’ll need what he brings us.”</p><p>Several minutes later there was a pop in the corridor and Dobby appeared again. He was hopping from one foot to the other and looking rather frightened.</p><p>“What’s wrong Dobby?” Hermione asked, kneeling down to look the elf in the eye.</p><p>“Oh Miss Hermy.” The elf shuddered. “Dobby is very worried Miss Hermy. Mister Harry Potter Sir is having trouble. And Dobby had to promise not to save his life again.”</p><p>“Is Harry in danger?” The twins, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Sirius all asked at once.</p><p>Rather than speak, Dobby nodded violently. “There is a monster sirs and miss. Dobby is not knowing what it is, but the wolfy and the potions professor are fighting it. Mister Harry Potter sent Dobby away for Dobby’s safety, sirs and miss.”</p><p>“Damn.” Canopus swore. “Can you take Sirius, Minerva, and myself down there Dobby?”</p><p>Dobby nodded and held out his hand.</p><p>Sirius and Minerva both grabbed hold quickly and Canopus followed while speaking to the younger teens. “Stay here just in case. If we aren’t back in half an hour, use the floo we came through and let the others know.” Dobby whisked them away as the last word was spoken.</p><p>***</p><p>The Chamber was dark, and damp. They arrived in the central Chamber, which was easy enough to discern from the massive snake corpse in the middle of the room.</p><p>Sounds of a fight resounded through the room, echoing off the walls. Which made it rather difficult to determine where they were coming from. Fortunately, the same was less true of the bursts of light which could only be spells being fired. Those came only from one direction, a small tunnel which opened in the wall to the right of the statue.</p><p>Harry and Ron were at the entrance, looking worried.</p><p>“How did you get here?” Harry asked as they approached.</p><p>“Dobby.” Canopus’ answer was succinct. “Do you know what the thing is?”</p><p>Ron made a noise somewhere between a whine and a whimper. “Acromantula.” Harry answered. “And there’s a lot of them.”</p><p>“Oh shit.” Canopus' voice was dry and very flat. “Oh, um, you guys go first.” He pointed down the tunnel. Sirius and Mcgonagall didn’t wait for further instruction but tore off down the tunnel.</p><p>“Not you too.” Harry said, his face falling.</p><p>“If you’re asking if I’m afraid of spiders, then the answer is yes. Just as bad, if not worse than Ron. Wait here.” He turned and looking as though he were marching to his own funeral, he set off down the tunnel.</p><p>The tunnel was short, only about thirty feet before it opened up into a wide chamber that had been liberally filled with webs. It appeared the giant spiders had discovered the death of the basilisk fairly soon after its fall, and moved in.</p><p>Remus and Severus were crouched behind a low wall just a few feet in front of the tunnel end, where Sirius and Mcgonagall had joined them. The four were shooting off spells rapidly, pushing back a veritable wall of eight legged monstrosities from the pits of someone's darkest nightmares. For a minute, Canopus stood there transfixed with the terror of realising that he was facing his single greatest fear.</p><p>“I am the dumbest person in history.” He said to himself and ignored the high tone of his voice, as he stepped forward raising his wand to join in the fight.</p><p>A cutting curse took off three legs from one of the spiders. A blasting hex sent another tumbling backward, its legs twitching in its final moments. Mcgonagall transformed the floor and walls into giant hands that slapped at the hairy bodies.</p><p>Sirius summoned several pebbles then transformed them into smaller versions of his animagus form, these were sent towards the spiders as both a distraction and an attack. When the spiders turned to strike at the stone dogs, the dogs exploded in a shower of shrapnel, shredding several of the creatures.</p><p>Remus had discovered at some point that the things were cannibalistic and would injure one then levitate back towards its fellows, who would quickly turn on the injured one.</p><p>Severus was the most direct, sending out cutting curse after cutting curse, merely slowing them. And it was just slowing them. More and more of the heinous demonstrations of nature's hatred poured through an opening in the far wall.</p><p>Canopus in the first moments of his stepping into the fight, shored up the short wall by lowering the floor opposite them. He did this with a series of blasting hexes which tore chunks from the floor. As an added bonus, several of the spiders were badly injured by the flying rock. Then a bit of transfiguration smoothed the sides of the wall closest to the spiders, making it harder for them to climb. And finally spikes were added to the top, spikes that curved downward, not only making it more difficult to climb over the top, but also presenting a threat of their own.</p><p>And still more spiders poured into the chamber. Hundreds of them, scurrying across the room in an avalanche of nightmare inducing legs. For two minutes, then five, then line held. The five shot spell after spell into the oncoming horde, barely seeming to make even a dent. Severus switched to throwing killing curses, but it made no difference, the swarm pushed forward.</p><p>In a display of power that Canopus hadn’t thought possible, Sirius reached up and wrapped one hand around Minerva’s slender wrist and screamed. “Volcano!” Remus reached over, adding his own hand to Padfoot’s and nodded. A moment later the Transfigurations mistress raised her wand and a jet of fire fully six feet in diameter tore from the three of them, wrapping itself around the five.</p><p>That stalled the spiders advance, but it did not stop them. While several dozen were caught in the initial blast the remainder simply scurried backwards and waited.</p><p>The feat was impressive, and bought them time. Snape and Canopus caught their breath and shared a look. But even with three of them powering the effect, it could not be held for long. Two minutes, and the wall of fire dropped, along with Minerva’s arm. It was simply too much for her to keep up.</p><p>“Go!” The scream echoed off the walls as the fire fell, and in that instant Snape swept the frail woman into his arms and rushed into the tunnel. Sirius and Remus were pushed in as well, Canopus bringing up the rear shooting more spells into the onrushing mass of legs.</p><p>“Why did I agree to this?” Canopus asked himself as he sidled backwards down the tunnel. He wanted to move much faster than he was managing, however between the uneven floor, the press of Sirius at his back, and the fact that he had to pause every step to cast another spell slowed him greatly.</p><p>Five feet from the exit, his magic stalled. “Bombarda!” He called, whipping his wand in the now familiar pattern. But nothing happened excepting a small pain behind his temple. The well of magic he’d been drawing on was empty, he couldn't cast another spell, at least not until he’d rested. Which there was no time for.</p><p>He wanted to close his eyes. Pretend for a half a second that he wasn’t about to be eaten alive by a half ton of the worst nightmare ever thought up by any entity. Too bad the spider in front of him had other ideas. It surged forward, mandibles clacking.</p><p>“Mine now little wizard. We shall feast on your fluids.” The horrid voice of the arachnid terror spoke almost directly into Canopus’ ear as it barreled him over. “Taste your death human.”</p><p>And as those enormous fangs dripping with venom lowered towards him, Canopus opened his mouth and let out his terror in the highest girliest scream he had ever made in either lifetime.</p><p>***</p><p>Fear, fear is a curious and sometimes amazing thing.</p><p>As the world traveller watched his death descend towards him, there was a flash, a spark in his vision, and suddenly the sight of the giant spider was replaced, with another image.</p><p>A much, much smaller spider, a mere common garden variety, had found its way into the sitting room of number 11. Canopus had cringed against the far wall from the thing, insisting that Remus catch it and release the thing outside. After all, the spider wasn’t actually hurting anyone.</p><p>Then other scenes, much the same. His sister, or his mother, catching spiders and removing them from the house. Then those few times when he had been unlucky enough to find one actually on him.</p><p>A tiny minuscule little one, not yet even old enough to outgrow the translucent carapace it had upon hatching, crawling across the back of his hand. And his reaction, so very overblown. He’d screamed like a child, flinging the creature away from him as though it had been the deadliest thing on earth.</p><p>And the last, a poster. A gag gift from his step brother. A three foot wall hanging that was nothing more than a close up photo of a tarantula. For years he had hung it over his bed. Claiming that if he was afraid of the thing, then it would be the perfect protection from the boogeyman.</p><p>As he returned to realty a thought struck him. This was no boogeyman, the thing on top of him was no gag, and it was certainly not going to protect him.</p><p>The spark became a flame, and the scream became a roar. And something he had never anticipated happened. He’d known of course, when he built the body, that it would be more than human, that it would have capabilities beyond the norm. But this, this was more than he had ever hoped for. A torrent of dragon fire burst from his aching throat.</p><p>The spider on top of him vanished, instantly charred to ash as he sat up, directing the wave of fire down the tunnel. Two dozen spiders caught and burned in seconds as the walls and floor, and even the ceiling began to glow with the heat.</p><p>It lasted only a few seconds longer than it took to destroy the threat, but it was enough. As the flames ended, Canopus slumped forward, catching himself before he actually fell. He was breathing hard, but otherwise appeared to be fine.</p><p>“Well, that was new.” Sirius' voice called from the tunnel entrance. “You might wanna get out of there though, it's kind of hot in there.”</p><p>Canopus turned his head to look at the animagus and winced at the sight of the glowing walls extending a few feet behind him. Then he looked down at his hands, resting on the glowing floor. He lifted them and stared at the perfect, unmarred flesh. Tentatively he reached out and laid a hand against the wall. Nothing, he could tell it was warm, but it felt comfortable.</p><p>Slowly, realisation stole into his mind, and as it did a grin stretched his lips. Had anyone been looking at his face, they likely would have backed away. It was not a grin of joy, nor of laughter It was a grin of mayhem, a look that declared destruction for his enemies.</p><p>He stood in one fluid motion and took a step towards the spider room. At the far end of the tunnel the first tentative spiders were approaching again. But they backed away quickly from the still glowing walls of the tunnel.</p><p>“Roar!” Canopus screamed down the tunnel, and was pleased to see those spiders who had come closest scurry away from the tunnel. However, there was a problem. No fire rushed out from his gaping maw. No torrent of flame burst forth to devour his hated foe. “Ra, ra!” He tried again, still nothing. After a moment, he turned and walked back to the others. “What the hell, why isn’t working?”</p><p>Six faces stared at him incedulously. “How did it work in the first place?” Mcgonagall asked. “I’ve never seen such a thing before.”</p><p>“Indeed, one would almost wonder if you were part dragon after that display.” Snape added.</p><p>Canopus winked at the dour man. But it was Remus who spoke. “Maybe it's like your magic, and has to recharge?”</p><p>“I don’t care how it works, that was wicked.” Ron interjected.</p><p>“They aren’t gone, and they're already starting to test the tunnel.” Canopus shot the redhead a look. “If we don’t have another big boom like that, then we need to collapse this tunnel so they can’t get through”</p><p>Ron and Harry shared a look and raised their wands simultaneously. “We’ve got this.” They said together and shot a pair of blasting hexes down the tunnel. They met a little over halfway and set off a small cave in. When the dust cleared, the tunnel was thoroughly blocked.</p><p>“Well, I would have recommended that we move away from the opening before we do that, but, thanks.”</p><p>“Sorry.” Harry ducked his head looking sheepish.</p><p>“It’s done now. Please tell me that was the only threat you found.”</p><p>“It’s the only opening off the main chamber we found.” Snape answered, dusting his robes off.</p><p>“Speaking of, what brought you three down here?” Remus asked, turning to Sirius.</p><p>“We sent Dobby down with a delivery. He came back talking about the fight. So we had him bring us down.” Sirius answered.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad you did.” Remus scrubbed his face, looking tired. “I don't know how long we could have held against that with only the two of us.”</p><p>“Speak for yourself Lupin.” Snape looked annoyed. “While I do appreciate the assistance, I assure you I could have gotten myself out handily.”</p><p>Sirius sneered at his old school rival, but before he could say anything derogatory, Canopus spoke up. “No doubt, I’ve got an emergency portkey on hand as well. But it might have been difficult to get everyone out with the four of you separated. So I’m glad you didn’t use that option.”</p><p>Snape looked as though he were about to let loose a tirade, possibly about the idiot Gryffindors that ran away, but he merely nodded instead, keeping his thoughts to himself.</p><p>“Okay, well. I see you haven’t gotten far on dealing with the snake. Do you need any help?” Canopus made no effort to cover the fact that he was changing the subject to less touchy matters.</p><p>The others let him, knowing they would need some time to process everything that had just happened.</p><p>“We’ll manage, but if you need something in particular, I recommend caution.” Snape spoke coolly.</p><p>“Fair enough.”</p><p>Canopus strode over to the pile of weapons and selected a dagger, which he then rubbed against the snake's fangs, collecting some of its venom on the blade.</p><p>“How does it even still have active venom?” Sirius asked, walking over.</p><p>Canopus shrugged, then looked the man in the eye. “Magic.” He delivered in a perfect deadpan.</p><p>Sirius shook his head, groaning.</p><p>“A combination of preservation spells on this chamber, and the potency of basilisk venom, Black.” Snape's voice was almost as caustic as the venom. “I would have expected even someone as thick as you to figure that out without assistance.”</p><p>“I didn’t study the dark arts as much as you did Snivellus.” Sirius shot back.</p><p>“Hey! Stop it, both of you.” And they did, turning to stare with wide eyes at Lupin, who had never before stood between them in any capacity. “I’ve been watching this dumb ass feud for too long. You are both grown adults, stop acting like children. Padfoot, come over here.” He pointed to the ground beside him as though his best friend were a recalcitrant dog. When Sirius hadn’t moved after a second, he snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor again. “Now.” he barked, and Sirius hung his head and moved to stand next to the werewolf.</p><p>Snape blinked. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Canopus. “I wouldn’t.” He looked the dour man in the eye. “That’s fairly new, and I don’t expect it to last long. Just be glad it worked this time. We’ll head back up so you can finish up here.”</p><p>Slowly, cautiously, Snape nodded.</p><p>***</p><p>When Dobby returned the three to the room of requirement, four angry teens were waiting for them.</p><p>It took a few minutes to tell the story of what they had found, but when they understood, the teens were no longer angry. Instead they were rather grateful they hadn’t had to see the army of spiders.</p><p>When Canopus opened the room again there was only a small table and upon it a rusted headpiece, set with what looked like cheap stones.</p><p>Minerva cocked her head to one side as though she thought she recognised the thing. However before anyone could even say anything, Canopus rushed forward and slammed the dagger into it.</p><p>A spurt of some dark, thick substance shot out of the crown, and a scream vibrated in the air.</p><p>“One down.” Canopus said, holding a fist up. Then he paused. “No, two down, uh, five to go.”</p><p>“What was that?” Ginny asked, pointing to the tiara which was now slowly melting.</p><p>“I’ll give you a hint.” Canopus smiled. “That and the diary were the same kind of thing.”</p><p>Ginny’s eyes went wide. “That was, that was like the.” She stopped speaking and half crumpled, the twins caught her before she could fall though and led her out of the room as quickly as they could.</p><p>“I assume it is safe now?” Minerva asked.</p><p>“Dead.” Canopus nodded.</p><p>“And you said, five to go?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Oh dear.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Hey, how’d you guys do?” Bill Weasley called as they approached Mcgonagall's office a few minutes later.</p><p>“Got it all sorted.” Canopus answered. “You?”</p><p>“Well, that’s a bit of weirdness actually.” Bill rubbed at the back of his neck. “We couldn’t find the anchor, wherever it was hidden, it was hidden well. But we did find the curse. But we only got about halfway through pulling it apart when the whole thing just poof.” He threw his hands up in a gesture that clearly meant that the curse was gone, despite his inability to explain how.</p><p>Canopus exchanged a look with Sirius. “Was that about five minutes ago, give or take?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Bill looked confused. “Why? Did you guys do something?”</p><p>“Heh.” The noise was short and sharp as Canopus shook his head. “I didn’t think he would actually do that. It’s so obvious. I really thought he’d employ just a little bit of subtlety.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Bill was starting to look annoyed at the vague statements.</p><p>“One of his horcruxes. We destroyed it.”</p><p>Bill stopped. “One of them was here?” He shook his head. “Of course one of them was here. And it was the anchor for the defense curse. Which makes sense, that would be a powerful anchor, and if properly hidden would be incredibly difficult to be rid of.” He nodded to himself, then grinned at the others. “Well, at least it’s gone now.”</p><p>A minute later they were joined by Remus and Harry, who quickly explained that Snape had left for his own rooms, not wanting to look at Sirius again.</p><p>Wearily they entered Mcgonagall’s office to floo back to number 11.</p><p>***</p><p>“Hey Bill?” Harry looked up to his best friend's oldest brother after dinner. “Have you found anything to help with..?” His voice faded as he gestured towards the scar on his forehead.</p><p>The room went still as several people noticed the beginning of the conversation. Slowly, everyone turned to listen to the curse breaker's response.</p><p>Bill carefully set down the mug of tea he’d been nursing, buying himself time to consider how to phrase his answer. “Yes, and no.” Several scowls appeared at the non-answer, but he continued before any objections were raised. “As I expected, the goblins don’t have an answer that we like. Specifically, the only thing they do with horcruxes is destroy them. Even on the somewhat rare occasion when we find one made from goblin made objects, they are destroyed. The goblins apparently really despise that particular branch of magic, and so they won’t even consider other options.” He paused for a deep breath, allowing that to sink in, then launched into the second part of his answer quickly. “So, I went through the Hogwarts library, not surprisingly, there was nothing there. Apparently Dumbledore removed all references to soul arts after becoming headmaster. The Black, Weasley, Prewett, and Doge libraries, well between them have everything you might ever want to know on how to make a horcrux, but nothing on how to move a soul piece once it’s cut off from the whole.”</p><p>This time he wasn’t able to continue when he paused for breath. Harry leapt to his feet. “So I have to die.” The boy looked stricken. He stared around the room and the tears that had looked imminent when he rose seemed to dry within his eyes. A look of determination stole across his cheeks and he nodded firmly. Then, head held high, he strode from the room.</p><p>A blink, that was all the time anyone had before Molly, Ginny, and Hermione were on their feet and moving. The three women rushed from the room, presumably to follow Harry and offer whatever condolences they could. A heartbeat later, Ron followed after them, a breath after Ron, the twins went as well.</p><p>“So, what are we going to do?” Sirius asked, looking as though the entire world had just landed on him.</p><p>“We’ll keep looking.” Remus answered. “There has to be a way.” Though there was not much hope in the man’s eyes.</p><p>Bill shook his head. “I don’t think we’ll find anything.” He held up a hand to forestall protests. “That doesn’t mean there isn’t anything to find. It means I don’t think it’s in any library we have access to. If we’re going to do something, I think we’re going to have to figure it out for ourselves. And I don’t think Gringotts usual brute force approach to overwhelm the problem will work here.”</p><p>“Probably be easier on Harry just to kill him.” Canopus said dryly, then held up a hand of his own. “Not saying we should, just agreeing with Bill. And I have a solution.” He let out a long sigh, then slowly motioned to his own body.</p><p>Remus got it first. “The ritual that took you out of your other body. We could use that to pull the soul shard out and put it in something else.” And now there was hope, his eyes brimmed with the emotion.</p><p>“Why didn’t you say something sooner?” Sirius cried, leaping to his feet in triumph, then turning to glare at his erstwhile son. “We could have had it ready to go.”</p><p>“I’ve done the ritual once, and that from the position of recipient. The only person we know who has actual experience performing it, is Nicholas. To be sure of any part of it, other than the construction of the new body, we’ll need his help.” Canopus held up a hand again as Sirius opened his mouth to argue. “Furthermore, we can’t be sure of what will happen. The situations are a bit different. In my case, we had two complete souls, both of whom wanted to seperate. In Harry’s, there is one complete and one sliver. We don’t know if we can be certain of grabbing the right bit of soul, we can’t be sure it won’t fight. And what if we grab Harry instead, and transfer him. How would we know?”</p><p>Remus held up a hand. “Okay, yes, I understand the difficulties, and I can see a few more besides. But if it has a chance, shouldn’t we at least try?”</p><p>“Or at least talk to Nicholas before we make a decision. And seriously why didn’t you mention it sooner?” Sirius now looked a little angry.</p><p>Canopus sighed. “I didn’t mention it, because of all the possible problems. And I hoped Bill would find something better. Since that didn’t work out, we’ll write to Nicholas and see what he’s willing to do. Now, you two,” he pointed to Sirius and Remus, “go support Harry. Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid, like try to challenge Riddle to a duel or some other boneheaded thing, before we have a chance to do anything.”</p><p>***</p><p>Late that evening, there was a knock on  Canopus’ door.</p><p>“Come in.” He called, glancing up from the project in his lap.</p><p>The door opened enough to allow Harry to slip inside. He stopped though, just inside the door, and stood there as though waiting for further invitation.</p><p>Canopus raised an eyebrow. “Well, did you come here to be a decoration? Come on,” he waved the boy over, “have a seat, tell me what’s on your mind.”</p><p>Ducking his head, Harry moved to sit on a comfortable chair and stare at the traveller. After a moment, he blurted out. “Do you really think it will work?”</p><p>The eyebrow rose a little higher. “Normally, I’d admonish you to be specific about what you mean. I think I can guess though. Are you asking about the ritual that moved me into my new body.” He motioned to himself. “And whether it will work to separate the soul fragment from you?”</p><p>In lieu of speaking, Harry nodded violently.</p><p>Canopus smile warmly. “In short, yes I do.” Harry slumped, as though a great weight had suddenly been taken from him. “Which is not to say that I don’t have concerns.” Harry sat up straight again and shot a piercing look at the older teen.</p><p>Canopus looked back for a moment, then nodded. “Kreacher.” He called, there was a pop, and the old house elf appeared.</p><p>“Yes Master Canopus?” Harry looked startled at the appearance of the elderly elf, but said nothing.</p><p>“Hot cocoa for the two of us please Kreacher.”</p><p>Kreacher nodded, and with a snap of his fingers two large mugs appeared. Then he popped away again.</p><p>Motioning to the mug in front of Harry, Canopus lifted his own and took a long pull. After a breath, Harry followed his lead. “There are three main problems with the plan. Several smaller ones as well, but let’s stick to the big ones. First and most important, we can’t be sure that we’ll pull the fragment out and not you.” Harry gulped and nodded. “Second, we have to assume that the fragment will have full consciousness after the ritual, as it will be the only controlling factor in the new body. And that it is both aware and observing now. Which means that we can’t just set a code word or such and have you recite it, because the fragment is likely to know it as well and be able to recite itl. So we’ll have to do some testing after the ritual to determine which of you is the real you.” Harry gulped hard and set his mug down before his shaking hands could spill it. Canopus nodded understandingly. “Yeah, it’ll work, that doesn’t mean it will be easy. And then there’s the third problem. None of us here knows how to do it. We’ll need to go back to France, to Nicholas’ to perform the ritual.”</p><p>“Can we do that?” Harry asked, looking a mix of hopeful and scared.</p><p>Canopus shrugged. “Probably, I can’t really think of any reason that he would deny the request, but.” He shrugged again, at a loss for words. “At any rate, Remus and Sirius are writing to him. We’ll know for sure in a day or two at most. I hope.”</p><p>Harry considered this for a moment, then nodded. “Okay, I’ll try not to freak out again.”</p><p>Canopus smiled wryly and chuckled. “You’ll fail.” He held up a hand. “I’ve freaked out about, well, your situation, my situation, the war, and a few other things. Five times,” he held up his open hand, all five fingers splayed, “in the last four days.” He smirked. “A lot more if you go back the whole three weeks that I’ve been here. I’m really good at hiding it, most of the time.”</p><p>For a long breath, Harry stared at him, then he smirked. “Except when spiders are involved.”</p><p>Canopus laid a hand across his chest. “You cheeky monkey.” He stated in mock disgust. “How dare you. I am,” he lost his straight face and snorted, “horribly afraid of spiders.” He started chuckling. “Seriously, I can’t even handle the small ones well.”</p><p>Harry chuckled along with him. “I think it was actually worse than trying to fly.”</p><p>“Well yeah.” Canopus agreed. “Flying actually sounds like fun, looks like it too. I want to be able to do that. I can’t think of any reason I would ever want to be close to a spider, unless you count potions.”</p><p>Harry made a face. “I hate potions.”</p><p>Canopus grinned. “Are you sure it's potions you hate, and not just the professor you’ve had for them?”</p><p>Harry made a sort of half shrug with a hand wave that could have meant maybe, or possibly full agreement, or even sort of. But declined to answer. Instead he changed the subject. “So, umm, why are you knitting?” He pointed to the pile of yarn and needles in Canopus’ lap.</p><p>Canopus held up the bundle. “A few reasons. Mostly, I’m testing a theory, which is not going well. But also because I’ve been wanting to learn for a while now. Also, I love making things. There’s a power in creating that far overshadows anything else that can be done.”</p><p>Harry snorted. “I think Vold.” He stopped as a large hand pressed against his mouth, cutting off his speech. He blinked at Canopus who had an eyebrow raised as he watched the younger boy process what he had been about to say. When Harry nodded, Canopus removed the hand. “Sorry, Riddle.” Canopus nodded, and Harry continued. “Anyway, I think he’d disagree with you.”</p><p>Canopus smirked. “He would, but that is because he is weak, and he hates it. He wants to be strong, he wants to be powerful. And as he fails utterly, he wants to be perceived as strong.”</p><p>“Umm.” Harry articulated nicely.</p><p>Canopus’ smirk grew wider. “Consider this Harry. An infant crawls across the floor, gets underfoot. In an effort not to step on the baby, dad trips, falls down the stairs, breaks his neck, dies.” Harry winced. “Exactly, now, how much power is there in that?”</p><p>It took a second, but understanding began to fill the boys eyes. “But, I mean.” He trailed off, unsure of what he was thinking.</p><p>“Destruction, death. It’s easy, simple. Requires no real effort, no power, no finesse, no skill. It just needs a push. There is no power in doing something a child can do by accident. This,” he held up the bundle of yarn, “this is power. This requires skill, knowledge, understanding. What Riddle does, is the cries of the weak for attention. You want real power, you have to build.”</p><p>“But you want us to kill?” Harry made it a question, seeking an understanding of the difference.</p><p>“No, I don’t want you to kill. I recognise that in facing someone like him, like most of the death eaters, you have to kill. There are two reasons a person might kill. They are weak, and want to appear strong, so they claim that killing is proof of their strength. Or they want to protect the weak. You see the truly strong, don’t ever need to kill, because you kill so that you don’t have to fight that person again. The truly strong know they will win a second time, and a third, a fourth, and so on. So the strong, only kill when they are protecting others, who are not strong. Nothing will stop Bellatrix Lestrange, Tom Riddle, or others like them from torturing and killing. It is the only thing they truly want in life. So in order to protect others who would otherwise be harmed by them, the strong will kill them.”</p><p>Harry looked pensive, but replied. “So you think killing is right?”</p><p>Canopus sighed deeply. “I don’t believe in right and wrong Harry.” The shocked expression on the boy's face said he needed to explain, and quickly. “Right and wrong are subjective Harry. For example, for you, it is wrong that your parents died, and right that Riddle was stopped. But for say, Malfoy. It was wrong that Riddle disappeared, wrong that he has to deal with Hermione proving herself to be better than him at everything, wrong that he isn’t universally recognised as the best person at Hogwarts.”</p><p>“But how could they think that?” Harry blurted.</p><p>“Try to consider it from their perspective.” Canopus held up a hand. “I know it's difficult to see things from the perspective of someone else. But try, try to see it as you would had you been raised like Malfoy was.” He motioned to the abandoned mug of cocoa. “Take your time, think about it.”</p><p>It took a while, at first Harry simply glared at the older boy. Then he stopped and considered the dilemma. It took almost the entire mug before understanding filled his eyes. “Okay, I think I understand what you mean, but, I still don’t get how that equates to only power mattering.”</p><p>Canopus raised an eyebrow. Then he chuckled. “You’re thinking of Tom’s claim that there is only power.”</p><p>“And those too weak to seek it. Yeah.” Harry agreed.</p><p>Canopus shook his head. “In that context, power is an illusion. Real power is the ability to get other people to do what you want them to do. Those people who are best at handling power get others to do things that improve life for everyone. For example, convincing construction workers to do the best job they can, using the best materials etcetera. The worst, simply use people to get things they want. Riddle, Malfoy, and Dumbledore are examples of that.”</p><p>Harry scowled. “That sounds Slytherin.”</p><p>Canopus snorted. “Because it is.The hat, the house, they say they’re all about ambition, cunning, bullshit. They’re about ruthlessness. The willingness to do whatever it takes to achieve their goals. I’d say it’s similar in every house. Gryffindor says they value courage, honor chivalry. Bullshit, they value nobility. The desire to stand up, and be the best version of themselves that they can possibly achieve. Not that all of them actually do that, but.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound bad though.” Harry commented, looking thoughtful.</p><p>“It doesn’t. But Pettigrew thought the best version of himself was a follower. That is noble, what wasn’t noble was who he chose to follow. He’d have been better served to decide that the best version of himself was a good friend, which is not a follower.”</p><p>As Canopus made this speech, Harry started looking angry, then thoughtful again. At the end he just looked tired. “Yeah, I see what you mean. Like I’m still trying to figure out what the best version of me is. But Hermione, I think she’s got it figured out, and will one day take over the world. And Ron, I think he’s trying to be the best friend he can be. He just has trouble sometimes.”</p><p>“Jealousy.” Harry scowled but Canopus continued. “Jealousy is Ron’s main difficulty. Not over the fame as much as the money, I think. Between the sale of the basilisk, the money management lessons Remus and Sirius have planned, plus an idea I came up with that we have yet to put in motion, I think we can nip that in the bud. As for you, well, it’s up to you to decide what you want to do with your life. And honestly, I would recommend taking your time about it. Play professional quidditch after school for a few years. Go beat Krum in the next world cup. Then once you have that out of your system, settle into a long term career. Unless you decide that you want to make quidditch a long term career.”</p><p>“But, I want to do something that will help against Vold, sorry Tom.”</p><p>Canopus nodded. “Thank you, and as for helping.” He leaned his head to one side considering how best to address that question. “You could be a really great fighter if you really want to go that route. However,” he held up a hand, “if you want to be the greatest help that you possibly can be?” He made it a question and waited. Slowly, Harry nodded, looking pensive. “Then, and I know you’re going to hate this, get into politics, use your status as the Boy Who Lived, and more importantly as Lord Potter, and help make sure that the Ministry is doing its job.”</p><p>Harry looked angry,  but as he heard the entire argument he began to look thoughtful. “I don’t want to kill anyone. I’m not sure I even could. But, I hate the boy who lived stuff. Would I really need to use that?”</p><p>“Whether you would need to or not is largely irrelevant. If you go into politics, it will come up from time to time. Less as time passes and your personal accomplishments begin to overshadow what happened decades ago. However, yes, you would have to deal with it. If you’re willing to do so however, that is where you could make the biggest difference. For example, right now, it is almost impossible for Hermione to get any position in the Ministry above maintenance. And for her to do the kind of work that most interests her, she would need to be a head of department at least. In order to change things, so she could achieve that, we would need to have numerous votes on the Wizengamot.” He gave Harry a meaningful look.</p><p>“But, isn’t that why I gave my proxy to Andromeda?” Harry quirked his head.</p><p>Canopus waggled his hand. “Sort of, mostly that was because Dumbledore held your proxy until that moment, and because you can’t take your seat until after you turn seventeen. But I’m not talking about just your vote. We’ll need a spokesperson, someone who can stand up and deliver a compelling argument that will sway other seat holders to vote with you.”</p><p>Harry grimaced. “I can’t do that.”</p><p>“Not yet.” Canopus agreed. “But you can be taught. And between being the Boy Who Lived, and being a famous quidditch star, your statements would get more attention.”</p><p>“Why?” The question was plaintive.</p><p>“It’s called the halo effect. Essentially what it means is that the more attractive a person is, the more you want to agree with them. There is more to agreeing with someone than that, but studies have shown that people in general are more likely to agree with a statement made by someone they think highly of than they are with someone they think less of. And like it or not, someone attractive is thought of more highly than someone not attractive. And fame makes you attractive, regardless of actual appearance. So being a famous quidditch star will only help you, in several ways.”</p><p>“So, you’re saying that I can best help by being good at quidditch, and learning how to talk to a lot of people at once?”</p><p>“In short, yes.” Canopus nodded.</p><p>“That is really weird, and I don’t understand at all.”</p><p>“I had the same thought, when all that was first explained to me. Although, that reminds me. I have a reading list for all of you. A little different for each of you. I keep forgetting to hand it out. We’ll have a block of reading time mixed in with our other daily routines.”</p><p>Harry scowled. “I wish we didn’t need those.”</p><p>Canopus nodded. “I agree, I would much rather be a man of leisure and relax. Unfortunately, there are people who want to kill us. Which deletes the luxury. Once the war is dealt with, we can slow down a good bit, but until then, we need to stay focused. Besides, it's good training for time management. Don’t let yourself get bogged down in details, do what you need to do, get the work done, and then you don’t have to worry about it anymore.”</p><p>Harry nodded. “Yeah, I know. It’s just, kind of tiring. The trip today was fun though, even with the giant spiders. Couldn’t we do things like that more often?”</p><p>“We have a few more of those planned this summer. And I’m working on one for the winter break.” He smirked. “And we’ll have a few unplanned ones as well, once you guys pick them. We’re going to be having a few contests in the next week, winners will get to pick an outing.”</p><p>“Contests?” Harry perked up.</p><p>Canopus grinned. “Yep. And no, you don’t get to know what they are until they happen. No extra preparation for you. You’ll have the same chance at winning that Ron and Hermione have.”</p><p>Harry scowled, but nodded. “Yeah, okay.” He glanced over at the cupboard. “Umm, could we?” He sort of motioned to the cupboard where Canopus kept board games.</p><p>“Sure.” He set aside his pile of knitting and rose to inspect the cupboard and select a game.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Horcruxes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the converted garage of number 12 a meeting was taking place. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alastor ‘Mad-Eye’ Moody, Canopus Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Harry Potter sat around a small table, discussing plans for dealing with Tom Riddle’s soul anchors.</p><p>“So, we haven’t really discussed this before. And it’s a little overdue.” Moody spoke in a gruff no nonsense voice, glaring around the table.</p><p>“I think what he’s trying to say,” Shacklebolt commented, “is that we’d like to be filled in on everything.”</p><p>Lupin nodded. “I’m actually going to have to agree. You still know more than the rest of us.” He shot a look at Canopus.</p><p>“Alright, do you want the long version, or the short one?” Canopus nodded.</p><p>Moody answered. “I want the one that gives all the info.”</p><p>There were a few shared looks before eventually, they all nodded. Some reluctantly, others firmly.</p><p>“Okay.” The dimensional traveller looked resigned. “Settle in, this is a long story.” He leaned back, cracking his knuckles. “So, to begin with. Tom Riddle, to properly understand him, you have to go back, just a bit further. To Meriope Gaunt.”</p><p>“Who’s that?” Harry asked, leaning forward.</p><p>He got a few looks, but no one else interrupted. “She was a squib, daughter of Marvolo Gaunt. Along with her brother, Morphin, they were the last of the Gaunt family. Extremely racist purebloods, known for a streak of madness, and overspending. Also, for not having married anyone further out than a second cousin for several generations.”</p><p>Even Moody leaned back scowling. “Eugh, reminds me of my family.” Sirius commented, setting his tea down more forcefully than he needed to.</p><p>“That’s disgusting.” Harry commented, making a gagging face.</p><p>“Agreed.” Canopus nodded. “Meriope had a crush on a muggle man who lived over the hill from their shack. And one day, she got a chance. Morphin caught her pining over the muggle, and cursed the young man. He was arrested for muggle baiting. When magical law enforcement showed up to investigate, Morphin and Marvolo both got belligerent, and attacked the officer that came to speak with them. He fled, then returned with a whole squad. Morphin and Marvolo were arrested, convicted, and sent to Azkaban. Meriope was free. She entrapped her crush, Tom Riddle, with amortentia.” Harry gave him a confused look. “Love potion, she forced Riddle to fall in love with her. They ran off to London, got married, and a few months later, Tom returned home. For whatever reason, Meriope stopped feeding him the potion.”</p><p>“I take it you don’t know why?” Kingsley asked, looking up from a small notepad.</p><p>Canopus waggled a hand. “Theories only, but my guess is she ran out of money. She sold one of the only remaining family heirlooms, a locket, once owned by Salazar Slytherin, to Borgin and Burkes. Just a month or so before giving birth. There are other possibilities of course, she may have thought he was truly in love, she may have grown tired of forcing his affections, she might just have gotten over her crush. Don’t know. She gave birth at an orphanage, and named her son Tom Marvolo Riddle, then died just an hour later.”</p><p>“She just didn’t have the will to hold on.” Lupin said quietly.</p><p>“Not even for her son.” Sirius shook his head.</p><p>“How could she do that?” Harry asked quietly.</p><p>Canopus chuckled. “I suspect she was aware of something important. Another possible reason she stopped feeding Tom the potion. A child conceived under its effects is irreparably incapable of feeling love, for anything.” Stunned faces surrounded the table. “Yep, Riddle is utterly incapable of any emotion beyond rage and hate. It’s possible that Meriope knew that would happen. Then again, she might just have given up on any hope of ever being happy. Don’t know. Moving on, the new Riddle lived at the orphanage until one Albus Dumbledore brought him a letter from Hogwarts. He went of course, sorted into Slytherin as he was nothing but ruthless ambition. He worked hard, learned a great deal, and graduated with honors. He was offered basically a silver ride to the Minister’s position, but he ignored everything and took a job at Borgin and Burkes. I’m getting ahead of myself.”</p><p>“How so?” Kingsley looked up from his notebook. “It sounds good so far, or did something happen while he was at school?”</p><p>“Something did.” Harry sat up wide eyed. “The Chamber.”</p><p>“Yep.” Canopus pointed to the youngest person at the table. “He located and opened the Chamber of Secrets, released the basilisk and killed Myrtle Warren, or whatever her name is. Then he framed Rubeus Hagrid when he learned that his actions had consequences, ones that would actually hurt him. And with that murder he created for himself his first anchor.” He shot a meaningful look at Harry. “The diary.”</p><p>“So his first horcrux was a diary?” Moody sounded impatient. “And where is it now?”</p><p>“Destroyed. Thank Harry for that. It was given to the Malfoys at some point, and Lucius sent it to Hogwarts to reopen the Chamber. Although, I would imagine that he would claim he was simply trying to get it to the Ministry without revealing his leanings if he were questioned with anything less than veritaserum.”</p><p>“He’s a slippery thing.” Moody agreed with a grunt.</p><p>“Over the summer, it may have been that year, or the next, I don’t know. Riddle took a trip to Little Hangleton to meet his uncle Morphin. He’d finally discovered his mother’s identity. When he got there he learned of his father, and the next day, the entire Riddle family was found dead by means of the killing curse. Morphin confessed to the crime.”</p><p>Now there were open mouths, except for Moody who looked like bricks wouldn’t move him.</p><p>“He killed them?” Harry sounded stunned.</p><p>“And framed his uncle. I guess he’d gotten a taste for how well that worked.” Lupin agreed.</p><p>“Pretty much, yeah.” Canopus nodded. “He took a ring from Morphin, family thing, and made it into another anchor.” He held up a hand. “That is the last one we will be going after. Yes I know where it is, however, it is the one he is capable of keeping a watch on, and is most likely to know if something happens to it. So it will be left for last.”</p><p>Moody grunted with a nod. Kingsley spoke. “Agreed.” Then he made a rolling motion with his quill, indicating to move the story on.</p><p>“Right, so he went to Borgin and Burkes and got a job convincing people to sell valuable objects. He was there for a year or two, then he just quit one day and left the country. A few days later, one of the store's clients, Hepsibar Smith was found dead, her house elf Hokey confessed to the crime. Several months later her family reported that two of her most prized possessions, a locket, once owned by Salazar Slytherin, and a cup once owned by Helga Hufflepuff had gone missing. Incidentally, she was the last person Riddle visited on behalf of Borgin and Burke.”</p><p>More ‘O’ faces, and Moody glanced at the storyteller. “How long did it take him to turn those into horcruxes?”</p><p>“Unknown.” Canopus shrugged and reached down to lift a small box onto the table. “However,” he lifted from the box a locket on a long silver chain. “This one was eventually placed in a cave on the seaside, with the help of a house elf, loaned to him by Regulus Black. Regulus later went to the cave, with the help of said elf, and retrieved the locket. He ordered his elf to destroy it,” he tapped the table next to the locket, “and died a few minutes later, succumbing to the poison into which the locket had been placed.”</p><p>“My brother?” Sirius asked, his eyes wide.</p><p>Canopus laid a hand on Sirius’ shoulder and squeezed. “Yeah, also.” He raised his voice, “Kreacher.” There was a pop and the ancient house elf appeared next to him.</p><p>“Master calls Kreacher?”</p><p>Canopus held a dagger out to the elf.  Then nodded to the locket. “This dagger will destroy the locket Kreacher. I apologise that it took so long.”</p><p>The withered elf looked back and forth between the dagger and the locket, then in a rush he grabbed the dagger and turned, bringing it point down onto the silver. The blade passed through with a loud clang, and a blink later there was a scream of intense pain. The blade embedded in the table, pinning the locket in place, even as it seemed to twitch and writhe trying to get away. But it was held fast, and a black ichor began to leak from the thing. Several people pushed back leaning away from the oozing thing.</p><p>“Well done Kreacher.” Canopus laid a hand on the elf’s shoulder. “Regulus would be proud. You may go and rest, or whatever you like.”</p><p>The elf bowed low. “Thank you Master.” he said reverently, then vanished with a pop.</p><p>After a moment of silence, Canopus reached out and pried the dagger from the table. After a brief inspection of the locket he sniffed and tossed it to a pile of scrap. “That one is now dealt with. Back to our story. When he left the country, aside from one stop, I have no idea where all he went. He travelled for around ten years before returning to England. The one stop I know he made was in the forests of Albania, where he recovered the lost diadem of Ravenclaw.” He paused and pulled said diadem from the box, placing it where the locket had lain. “Now, that leaves just four more. The ring, which as I said will be the last. The cup is in the Lestrange vault at Gringotts, we have a plan for that. Tom’s snake, Nagini is another, made recently, that one is a target of opportunity.” Here he turned to Moody. “Any chance you get, or any member of your team. Take it, kill that thing.”</p><p>Moody nodded with a hearty grunt.</p><p>“And that just leaves Harry.” Remus stated leaning forward. “Do we have a plan on getting that one out of him?” Harry too leaned forward, eager to hear about this.</p><p>“We do.” Canopus nodded sharply. “Sirius, have you heard back yet?”</p><p>“Yeah, Nicholas finally got back to me this morning. He’s invited us to return, we’ll be going tomorrow. He said we should expect it to take as long as yours did.”</p><p>“Good, so that one should be dealt with by the end of the week. Once we get back, we’ll take care of the cup. Hopefully you guys will get the snake soon. I have a suspicion that he might show up when we go for the ring. So if need be, we can try to use that as an endgame for dealing with Riddle. If I’m right, we can get the last of his horcruxes, and then almost immediately, get him.”</p><p>“You make it sound easy.” Moody grunted. “Don’t expect it to all work out though.”</p><p>“Agreed, something is going to go wrong. The only question is what, when and how will we react when it does.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t be such pessimists.” Sirius scowled at the paranoid old Auror and the dimensional traveller. “Things are going to work out fine.”</p><p>“Keep telling yourself that Black.” Moody growled at the animagus. “And we’ll all end up in the ground.”</p><p>“Something always goes wrong Padfoot.” Canopus laid a consoling hand on Sirius’ arm. “The important thing is to roll with it, and come up swinging.”</p><p>Sirius scowled again, but kept his thoughts to himself.</p><p>***</p><p>The trip to Nicholas Flamel’s was much the same as the last, even down to those who went. Though this time, everyone managed to stay on their feet when the portkey dropped them on the immortal’s lawn.</p><p>“Welcome back.” Flamel called as he and his wife crossed the lawn to greet them. Perenelle hugged and kissed each of them on the cheek, giving Harry an extra squeeze and whispering a promise in his ear.</p><p>They got to work quickly, with Canopus and Nicholas returning to the work room where they had built Canopus’ new body.</p><p>“Should we have Harry be a part of this?” Sirius asked as he followed them down the stairs to the room.</p><p>“I don’t think so.” Canopus offered before turning to Nicholas. “What do you think? I figured if he helped it would produce the same kind of attachment I had with this body, which would make it more likely that Harry would be transferred, instead of the fragment.”</p><p>Nicholas scratched his head in thought. “Hmm, I hadn’t thought of that. I’m not sure it would make a difference either way, but then I’ve always done the entire thing myself. It might, but then that connection could just as easily be used as a conduit to ensure that we get the fragment. I’ll say it’s up to you, I don’t think it’ll matter.”</p><p>Canopus sighed. “Well, not really a good endorsement from either of us. What made you think of it Sirius?”</p><p>The animagus shrugged. “I don’t know. Just seems like the kind of thing one should be involved in, making a new body. But, I kind of see your point. It isn’t actually a new body meant for Harry. How about I ask him and see what he says.”</p><p>“Go ahead, we’ll be a few minutes getting set up here, but if he’s going to help, he’ll have to be part of every step. So he’ll need to come join us right away.” It was the alchemist that answered.</p><p>Sirisu nodded. “Alright, I’ll go let him know, and see what he says.”</p><p>A few minutes later Sirius returned carrying the news that Harry was going to leave it to the experts.</p><p>***</p><p>When it came time for the ritual itself, everyone gathered around. Harry was rather embarrassed at the prospect of being naked in front of everyone, but as the process required it, he had no choice. Though the adults all chuckled when Hermione looked away from him, her cheeks going rather darker than normal.</p><p>The ritual itself carried little difficulty. The pathway between the bodies set easily, the words were spoken, a glow encased both bodies, and a final scan showed that the two souls had indeed separated and one now inhabited each body. And as had been guessed, it was unclear which was the soul of Harry Potter, and which the fragment of Tom Riddle.</p><p>“How long will they stay unconscious?” Canopus asked the room at large.</p><p>“What, you don’t know?” Ron asked in return.</p><p>“Ronald.” Hermione admonished. “He was asleep himself when he went through this. Of course he doesn’t know.”</p><p>“You were out for about six hours. So, probably around that long.” Sirius actually answered Canopus.</p><p>“Good, that gives us some time to plan and prep.” Canopus nodded grimly. “Can we get a screen or such between them? That way they can’t look to each other for clues on how to react.”</p><p>“Oh yes, good idea.” Perenelle Flamel clapped her hands together. “Just a moment.” She waved her wand in an intricate pattern, and a curtain sprang up between the two bodies. Another wand wave and she nodded. “It’s also silenced so they won’t be able to hear each other either.” She explained.</p><p>“Nice.” Canopus nodded. “Thank you Perenelle, your beauty is outshined by your brilliance.”</p><p>“Oh.” The immortal fluttered her eyelashes at the traveller. “Such flattery.”</p><p>Nicholas winked at Canopus. “Now lad, are you trying to woo my wife away?” He asked in a mock stern voice. “We might have to have words.” And he raised his fists into the classic boxing position.</p><p>There was a collective chuckle as he waggled his fists, and Canopus raised his hands in surrender. “I yield, you are far too manly for me.” The traveller barely managed to keep the chuckle from his voice.</p><p>“Umm, not to interrupt, but shouldn’t we focus on making sure Harry is okay?” Hermione raised her hand as though she were speaking in class.</p><p>Ron reached up and pulled the hand down. “We aren’t in class Mione.” He told the girl. “She is right though. How do we make sure which one is Harry?”</p><p>“Well, first I think,” Canopus grinned, “we present each one with a snake and ask what it wants for dinner.”</p><p>“A snake?” Ron shuddered.</p><p>“Why would, oh.” Hermione’s eyes grew wide. “If Dumbledore was right and Harry got his parseltongue ability from, er Tom. Then separating them should have removed it from Harry.”</p><p>“That’s brilliant.” Ron cheered. “Oh that would make it easy.”</p><p>“Eh, a little.” Canopus waggled a hand. “There is the chance that the fragment will refuse to answer, pretending it can’t understand the snake. Or that the theory is incorrect and Harry will still have the ability. So we can only use that as one test. We’ll need to do a few and see if we can get enough differences to be sure. And we can’t use facts. Anything Harry knows, we have to assume that the fragment does too. So we need to go with emotional responses. The fragment is going to be emotionally strained, both by being just a fragment to begin with, and by the fact that its original form couldn’t feel most emotions anyway. So if we can look for authentic emotional reactions, we should be able to identify which is actually Harry.”</p><p>“Okay, how do we do that?” Ron asked.</p><p>“We watch closely. By all accounts Tom was a master at controlling his expressions, and manipulating people. So we’ll need to watch micro expressions. For a tenth of a second, even masters reveal their true feelings, before they can fix their faces into the appearance they want. So present them with something that will evoke an emotion, then watch closely as they compose their faces to see what their real reaction is. Then we’ll compare notes and see what we find out.”</p><p>Sirius stepped forward with a grin. “We’ll use the next few hours to pick out several images that should evoke reactions, and set up a slide show.” He looked over at Canopus who nodded. “Yeah a slideshow,” he grinned at his usage of a muggle term. “That way we can show images to each of them separately and record their reactions.”</p><p>“What kind of images?” Hermione raised her hand again.</p><p>Again, Ron reached up and pulled her arm back down. “Should we focus on anything in particular?”</p><p>Canopus smirked. “I’d go with images of violence, abuse, surrender, nudity.” The teens blinked at him.</p><p>“Nu, nudity?” Ron squeaked.</p><p>“Yeah, by all accounts, Tom was never interested in anyone sexually, so he should have no reaction to that. While Harry ought to have some reaction. I’m not sure whether he would prefer to see naked girls or naked boys, but we can put both in the mix.”</p><p>“Harry likes girls.” Ron said authoritatively.</p><p>“You’re sure?” Canopus asked. “As in, you’ve spoken with him about the subject, and he wasn’t just saying he likes girls because he thinks that’s normal?”</p><p>“I, uh, well.” Ron said articulately. “We talked about girls.” His ears grew red as he quieted.</p><p>“When I talked to him about making you my heir we had a short discussion of dating, and babies. He seemed to be interested in what kind of girl he should date.” Sirius offered.</p><p>Canopus scowled. “That still sounds more like ‘what's normal’ than it does ‘I like girls’ still it's a start.”</p><p>“Well, it sounds like we have a few things to do. Lets get some refreshments, and then we can get everything set up. Or the other way around works just as well.” Nicholas began herding them all back upstairs.</p><p>***</p><p>They finally got everything set up just a few minutes before the two bodies began to stir and slowly awaken.</p><p>“What, where am I.” Body number 1 spoke groggily. “Oh right.” He tried to raise his hand, only to find it strapped securely to the bed. “Why am I tied up?” He looked up at the people around him.</p><p>“Precaution.” Canopus answered. “In case you woke up and tried to hurt someone. We have a few things to talk about, in order to determine who you are.”</p><p>“That’s silly.” The body shook his head. “I am obviously Harry Potter.”</p><p>“That may be, but we need to be sure. We can’t be letting Tom Riddle go free now can we?”</p><p>The body scowled at Canopus, then sighed heavily. “Fine, get on with it.”</p><p>On the other side of the curtain, a similar discussion was taking place.</p><p>The body blinked its eyes open. “Morning Sirius. Is it all done?”</p><p>“Not yet, we need to figure out which one of you is the real you.”</p><p>“Eh. that sounds annoying. Can I have something to drink? My throat’s dry.”</p><p>“Sure, we have some water here.” Sirius held out a glass with a straw sticking out of it. He helped the body get the straw into its mouth.</p><p>After a long drink the head leaned back. “So I’m strapped down, in case I started throwing hexes huh?” He looked at where his arms were strapped to the table.</p><p>“Yep.” Sirius declared with a grin. “Now, we have some things to show you, and a question, or maybe three.” He winked. “So, let’s get down to it.”</p><p>The interviews took most of the next hour, and when they were done, both bodies were told to relax. The final decision would be made as a group and shouldn’t take long.</p><p>Nicholas, Hermione, Ron, and Perenelle, all of whom had been disillusioned so they could watch the bodies reactions, appeared as Canopus and Sirius sat down at the dining table to discuss their interviews.</p><p>“Did any of you see anything that stands out?” Canopus asked.</p><p>Ron scowled. “I was watching number 2. He kind of scowled when Sirius showed him the Quidditch poster, but that could just be that he didn’t like the team.”</p><p>“He commented rather happily on the maneuver they were displaying, but mentioned the seeker was out of position.” Sirius added.</p><p>“Number one had a bad reaction to the family picnic.” Hermione offered. “But then, Harry always kind of looks away from things like that. I think he feels like he’s intruding.”</p><p>“Yeah, that was kind of the impression I got.” Canopus nodded. “He said it looked like a fun family outing, but that he couldn’t compare as he’d never had one.”</p><p>“We should fix that, when we get back home.” Ron stated. “Take him out somewhere for a big family thing.”</p><p>“We will Ron. Bet on it.” Sirius agreed cheerfully. “But first, we have to make sure we take him home.”</p><p>“Right, so number 2. Umm,” Ron seemed to recede into himself for a moment, inspecting his mental landscape, then he jumped a little in his seat. “Oh, he seemed really happy when Sirius showed him the photo of the three of us at Hogwarts.” He indicated himself and Hermione, then added a vague gesture that presumably was intended to mean Harry as well.</p><p>“Oh, darn.” Hermione said sharply. “Number 1 did too.” She pouted.</p><p>“Nicholas, Perenelle?” Canopus looked to the older observers. “What do you think?”</p><p>Nicholas frowned. “I was watching number 1. I have to agree about the family picnic. He definitely didn’t seem to approve. As for the photo of himself with his friends. I thought he came off as a bit sad. Although that could just be that he was recalling something other than what the photo showed.”</p><p>Perenelle nodded. “Hmm, number 2 on the other hand, seemed dismayed at the quidditch image. His reaction to the family photo seemed genuine to me. And was cheerful.” She nodded. “However, those are only two examples. What of the others?”</p><p>Sirius held up the cage containing the small snake he’d asked body number 2 about. “Well, mine said the snake wanted a rat for dinner. “What did yours say?”</p><p>Canopus shook his head. “Number 1 refused to even try to speak to the snake. He said it was Slytherin and evil. In a rather disgustingly mocking tone.”</p><p>“I caught a hint of slyness when he said that.” Nicholas offered.</p><p>“Yeah, I didn’t think he sounded very truthful.” Hermione added.</p><p>Perenelle giggled. “Sorry, I was just thinking of number 2’s reaction to the centerfold from that playboy magazine. It was rather adorable, he blushed and tried to look away.”</p><p>“And his sheet started moving, down by his.” Ron stopped talking, but motioned to his own crotch.</p><p>Hermione shot Ron a nasty look. “And why were you looking at him there Ronald?”</p><p>Canopus cocked an eyebrow at the girl. “Number 1, on the other hand, grinned salaciously at that image. However, he had no physical reaction that I noticed. When he caught me looking, he turned his hip, as best he could.”</p><p>“Yes, I watched for that as well.” Nicholas nodded. “He had no reaction to either the girl, or the lad from playgirl later.”</p><p>“Oh, number 2 had a wonderful reaction to the hunk from playgirl. It was spectacular.” Perenelle giggled again.</p><p>“You should have seen it Mione.” Ron chuckled. “He gagged, then said something about that thing not fitting anywhere.”</p><p>“We did find an image with an almost comically overgrown wang.” Canopus chuckled.</p><p>Hermione grew several shades darker as she nodded. “Number 1 just stared at that one, and asked why he was looking at a naked man.”</p><p>Canopus looked thoughtful and sighed. “Alright, I have an opinion. Does anyone else?”</p><p>Sirius, looking grave, nodded. “Yeah, I do too.”</p><p>Perenelle and Nicholas nodded. “We have ours.” Perenelle answered.</p><p>“Umm, maybe.” Ron said noncommittally.</p><p>“I think so.” Hermione scowled. “It’s kind of hard to be sure.”</p><p>“Well, we aren’t going to act until we all agree. So, let’s start with what we’re all thinking, and if we don’t all agree, we’ll keep going over our findings. To begin, I think our non-invitee is number 1, and the real Harry is number 2.”</p><p>Sirius knocked on the table. “I agree.”</p><p>Nicholas and Perenelle nodded. “We agree as well.”</p><p>Ron and Hermione shared a look, then both sank in their seats. Almost as one they both whispered. “Me too.”</p><p>Canopus rubbed his hands together briskly. “Alright then, final test.” The teens looked up sharply. “Nicholas would you be willing to take number two? I’d ask Sirius, but I wouldn’t want to damage his relationship with Harry, and I’m not entirely sure he’d be able to act if it turns out we’re wrong.”</p><p>NIchols nodded solemnly. “Yes, I’ll do it. Let me get my fighting wand.” He left the room quickly, and returned almost as quickly, holding a dark wand. “So much damage I’ve done with this wand. Not my favorite to wield, but incredibly good for combat. And less savory applications. Are you ready?” He looked at Canopus.</p><p>Canopus rose to his feet and drew out his own wand. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” He agreed. “Any of you coming to watch? Or would you rather wait for the results?” He looked at the others.</p><p>Sirius reached up and tapped himself on the head with his wand, slowly his form seemed to dissolve into the background. “I’m coming, I owe it to my godson to be there.” His voice came out of nothing.</p><p>Ron and Hermione shared a look, then nodded. “Us too.” They said as they too cast disillusionment charms on themselves.</p><p>“Alright, keep quiet.” Canopus said and turned to lead the way down to where Harry Potter and Tom Riddle awaited their decision.</p><p>Canopus stepped up to body number 1 as soon as they entered the room. Raising his wand, he spoke in a clear carrying voice. “Today you will die Tom Riddle.”</p><p>The body went still, then the head turned to face him fully. “But, I’m not him.” It said in a small voice.</p><p>“I’ve got some veritaserum if you would like to prove that.” Canopus replied in a mocking tone.</p><p>“How do I know you’re telling the truth?” The body demanded. “You could just be trying to get your hands on my inheritance.”</p><p>Canopus raised an eyebrow. “I can’t get my hands on either Harry Potter’s or Tom Riddle’s inheritance. I have no claim to either. And besides, Tom Riddle has no inheritance. His father refused to acknowledge his existence, and his mother was a pauper.”</p><p>For a heartbeat, a look of rage crossed the face, but it quickly smoothed. “You could do some sort of magic to trick the goblins into giving you what’s mine.”</p><p>“Such stupidity Tom. The goblins don’t fall for such tricks. You know that Tommy boy.”</p><p>And the fragments control broke. “Don’t ever call me that.” It screeched. I am Lord Voldemort, and I demand you release me at once.”</p><p>“Die.” Canopus spoke the word in a harsh voice, and a green flash erupted from his wand. The body had just enough time to scream in terror before the light struck it in the chest. A moment later the body slumped, all sign of life having fled from it.</p><p>“What was that?” Hermione asked as Canopus moved forward to check that the body was truly dead.</p><p>Canopus blinked up at her as he reached down to check the pulse. “Killing curse. I don’t like the old incantation for it, so I changed it.”</p><p>“But that’s. How?” She asked, looking dumbstruck.</p><p>Canopus grinned. “All the incantations you’ve learned were chosen at some point, not because they fit the spell, but because they fit the creators idea of what the spell should sound like. You can always reinvent how you do it, you just have to train your magic to work a different way. I just trained mine to accept the incantation I wanted for that spell.”</p><p>For a moment, Hermione stood there, her mouth hanging open. Then a look of curiosity crossed her face and was swiftly replaced with another, of understanding, then a gleam of mischief as she began to imagine how she could use this new information.</p><p>“Shall we check on Harry?” Canopus motioned to the other side of the curtain.</p><p>The girl didn’t bother to respond, instead she merely stepped over and rushed to her best friends side.</p><p>Harry was being released from the bindings. He sat up slowly, rubbing his wrists and accepting hugs.</p><p>“So, I’m good?” Harry asked, looking at the adults.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re good pup.” Sirius answered grinning widely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Someone is going to complain that the locket wasn't opened. I'm sure of it. I'll explain that. I never understood why they opened it in canon. Kreacher assumed it had to be opened because he was unable to destroy it. Which only indicates that he was unable to destroy it, not that he knew anything about it. Supposedly, basilisk venom, or a weapon infused with it, would be effective because only one known substance can save you from it. So unless someone poured phoenix tears over the locket it could not survive being stabbed with a dagger loaded with basilisk venom, regardless of it being open or not.</p><p>So, rather than give it the chance to defend itself, just stab the thing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Cup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Canopus! Help!”</p><p>The cry came from the basement of number 12, a place that few had ventured into as of yet. Due to the presence of Kreacher the cantankerous house elf, and the fact that most of the currently not in use wizarding space that had previously filled the house was down there, the area was considered highly unfortunate.</p><p>When someone called for help though, it brought the few people in the house running at extreme speeds.</p><p>Canopus had been the closest and was therefore first down the stairs, but Sirius and Remus were only a few steps behind, and just a pace behind them, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny followed as well.</p><p>Fred, or was it George, waited at the bottom of the stairs and pointed to one of the unused spaces. “It’s got Fred.” He stated in tones of dread.</p><p>“Stay here.” Canopus nodded, drawing his wand and continuing forward.</p><p>Inside the space he was joined quickly by the others. However there was no sign of Fred or George anywhere to be seen. There was however a cabinet that was shaking.</p><p>Remus held the others back near the door, covering his mouth to hide a snicker, and mouthed boggart at them before pointing to Canopus approaching the cabinet.</p><p>Catching on to the prank, they subsided quickly, but kept their wands in hand so they could jump to the travellers rescue if he needed it.</p><p>Canopus slowed but never stopped moving. He crept up on the cabinet almost silently and flipped the door open.</p><p>Out of the cabinet fell two girls none of the others had ever seen before, though they all agreed the pair were quite lovely. And entwined between them was the missing twin.</p><p>The adults and teens shared a confused look as Canopus blinked at the incongruous scene before him. “I’m going to, no that doesn’t work. I’m surprised you aren’t sharing with your brother though.” He said to the twin in front of him.</p><p>Behind him, both twins slipped through the door, bumping into the others. “Did he?” The first asked, then hushed watching what was happening in the room.</p><p>“But why was he so worried?” Canopus continued thinking aloud as he stared at the entwined trio.</p><p>“Why is he afraid of that?” Ron whispered.</p><p>“And where can I meet those girls?” Fred wondered.</p><p>“It seems they like me.” George added.</p><p>“Unless you arent what you appear to be?” Canopus spoke to the trio of now slightly distracted people in front of him.</p><p>The twin had one hand curled around the globe of one girl's buttock, and the other lost under the shirt of the second girl. One of the girls had lowered her head until she was nestled into the juncture of the twins neck and shoulder and seemed to be nibbling at him. The other, the one with the hand on her bum was rubbing herself all over the twin, the top of her robe beginning to fall off.</p><p>Sirius reached over and put a hand in front of Harry’s eyes. “I don’t know if you’re old enough to watch this.” He whispered.</p><p>Harry pulled the hand down. “I don’t get how this is scary?” He whispered back.</p><p>“It certainly isn’t to me, but it must be for him.” Remus answered. “Unless,” he turned to the twins, “are you sure that’s a boggart?”</p><p>The twins nodded violently. “We checked. Definitely turned into what we usually see when we run into a boggart.”</p><p>Hermione sucked in a breath. “Oh,” she turned glistening eyes towards their world travelling friend, “oh my.” And she rushed forward, shoving Canopus away from the trio of horny adolescents. As she did so, there was a pop and the trio vanished, replaced with an image of two adults who vaguely resembled Hermione, lying on the floor, sightless eyes staring upward.</p><p>For a moment the girl stood there, mouth hanging open, before she raised her wand and said in as firm a voice as she could manage. “Ridiculous.”</p><p>There was a pop, and the image changed to her parents as they had been at Harry’s birthday party. Dressed in casual suits, each holding a frilly pink drink, and laughing at something.</p><p>A heartbeat later and small laughter was added to the image, as Harry and Ron strode forward. Not quite proper laughter, more like nervous giggles, but it was enough to begin confusing the boggart.</p><p>After a few more changes, including a rather amusing moment when it had been unable to decide between Harry’s fear of dementors and George’s fear of Molly Weasley. It became dementor Molly, with the Weasley matriarch’s face half hidden under a dementor's tattered robe, which caused just enough laughter from Fred and Ron that it got the others going.</p><p>When the thing had at last been vanquished back into the cabinet, they turned to Canopus who had stayed against the wall where Hermione had shoved him, and watched the epic battle with  a look of consternation.</p><p>“That was a boggart?” He asked, still looking stunned.</p><p>Hermione nodded carefully, her eyes going wide.</p><p>“Heh.” Canopus grunted. “I think I need a drink.” He nodded to himself then pushed through the crowd and out of the space, disappearing a moment later up the stairs.</p><p>“What was that about?” Ron wondered aloud.</p><p>“Oh honestly Ron. How can you be that thick? Unless, you don’t think he didn’t know what a boggart was do you?” She looked to the adults.</p><p>“He identified it, without help.” Sirius answered. “I’d say he knew, just didn’t recognise it.”</p><p>“So what, it’s not like that was scary or anything.” Ron commented.</p><p>“Ronald Weasley!” Hermione turned a glare on him that looked like it would melt walls if it could. “How would you like it if we left you to face your biggest fear alone?”</p><p>“It was just a couple girls snogging Fred.” Ron replied indignantly. “Hardly scary.” He scoffed.</p><p>“And yet, it is what the boggart became.” Remus’ low voice hushed the arguing teens. “And it would not have done so, if it were not certain that he would fear it.”</p><p>“Why would anyone be afraid of us snogging girls?” One of the twins asked, looking towards the stairs. “Should we talk to him about it?”</p><p>“I think it would probably be best to leave it be for now.” Remus answered carefully. “He may need some time to process, and if he doesn’t, a little distance won’t hurt. Give him a day or two before you ask if you decide to do so.”</p><p>As they wandered back toward the stairs, Ginny turned one final time to stare at the cabinet, which was once again shaking ominously. A look of determination crossed her face and she nodded.</p><p>***</p><p>When they came back up the stairs they saw Canopus standing by the large furnace he had explained was meant for smelting metals, whatever that meant. He had a large clay bowl and was placing bits of scrap into it, in between shovelling wood and charcoal into the furnace.</p><p>Harry took a step towards him, then stopped as Canopus leaned forward and opened his jaw wide, letting forth a gout of fire into the furnace. It almost instantly heated to a nearly intolerable temperature, and he picked up the bowl and placed it inside. Then he grabbed the handle of the bellows and began to blow air into the furnace, heating it even more.</p><p>Sirius pulled Harry away and the group almost ran up the stairs.</p><p>The following morning, Canopus was nowhere to be found, until one of the twins stuck his head down the stairs. The traveller was still next to the furnace which was now much cooler than it had been when they left. Canopus was holding a piece of metal and slamming a hammer into it repeatedly.</p><p>When the twin had cautiously told his counterpart what he had found they agreed to approach. They made a fair amount of noise coming down the stairs, not wanting to surprise the former dragon that could still breathe fire.</p><p>When they were only a few feet away, but still outside of arms reach, they stopped and called out. “Hey, do you have a minute?”</p><p>Bang. The hammer slammed down, then stopped halfway up. Slowly, Canopus turned, and they took a step back. There was a fire in the man’s eyes that matched the blaze they had seen him unleash on the furnace the day before. Apparently he was no longer scared, he was angry.</p><p>For a second their jaws worked in tandem, no sound emerging, and when they found their voices, they came out in squeaks. “We wanted to apologise.” They said together, then sucked in deep breaths and tried again, forcing their voices into lower octaves. “We are very sorry for the prank we pulled on you yesterday. It was wrong of us to trick you into that without any warning.”</p><p>One elegant eyebrow rose as Canopus looked at them. “There’s no need to apologise.” He growled, and the very air seemed to tremble with the fury that backed his voice. “In fact I’m a bit grateful, however, now is not the time for talking.” He glanced back at the glowing metal he’d been hammering on. “Come back in a few hours, I should be at a place I can stop then.”</p><p>The twins nodded and scampered away.</p><p>As dinner time approached they returned. As they made their way down the stairs they noted that the temperature of the garage seemed to have returned to almost normal, and there was no sound of a hammer slamming against metal. Instead there was soft susurration, as of something spinning and a sharp screeching sound like stone scraping metal.</p><p>The source of these noises became clear as they reached the floor and were able to get a view of what Canopus was doing. He was seated in front of a large stone wheel which he was rotating by means of foot pedals. And pressed against the stone was the very piece of metal he’d been pounding earlier. It was much brighter now, gleaming softly in the dim light, and no longer glowing with heat.</p><p>As they watched, he pulled the thing away from the stone to inspect it, and they saw that it was a blade. Longer than the knives they were used to, but not quite big enough to be called a sword, and there was something odd about the handle. It seemed to curl up and around the fingers of the hand as it was held.</p><p>Canopus stepped away from the stone as they watched, and fell into a crouch, from which he took a few practice swings with the blade. It fairly sung through the air, the edge glinting as it cut through nothing, almost seeming to complain about the lack of flesh for it to bite into.</p><p>“Umm.” Fred started, hoping that he and his brother wouldn’t be cut to ribbons for their intrusion.</p><p>Without turning, Canopus repiled. “Hello Fred, George. Good to see you looking healthy.”</p><p>The twins gulped. Canopus didn’t sound angry anymore, but he didn’t sound particularly happy either. “Umm, so, are you ready to talk?” They asked together. “Mum wanted us to tell you dinner is almost ready.”</p><p>A rumble sounded through the room and it took the twins a moment to realise it was Canopus’ stomach.</p><p>The traveller glanced down at his midsection. “Apparently, dinner is a good idea.” He commented and stepped over to a table, setting the blade down next to some leather scraps. “I guess I should go and socialize a little.” He grinned, and it was all teeth.</p><p>“Umm, are you okay?” George asked, wringing his hands.</p><p>Canopus’ grin grew wider. “Of course, I am perfectly well.” He said calmly, which did nothing to allay the twins growing dread.</p><p>“Umm, cause, you know, we could, uh, we could do something to make it up to you. Umm, the prank you know.”</p><p>Canopus’ head tilted slowly to one side as he observed the twins. Then a wicked smile stretched his cheeks and he puffed out a laugh. “Got you.” The twins' eyes grew wide and after a second they let out a choked laugh of their own. Chuckling, Canopus reached out and chucked them each on a shoulder. “I told you this morning, I forgive you. While it was unpleasant it gave me the motivation I needed to get started on a project I’ve been meaning to try. Which is one of those that once you start, you really need to see it all the way through to the end. Fortunately, with magic and dragon fire, it went a lot faster than I had expected. Now come on, dinner.”</p><p>He waggled his eyebrows at them and strode towards the stairs.</p><p>When they sat down, the twins took seats next to the traveller and regaled him with questions about what he’d been working on.</p><p>“Well, the project is a theoretical one at the moment, so until it’s finished and tested I don’t want to say too much. But, I’d be glad to tell you about the process.” He answered.</p><p>“Why would you want to make something like that anyway?” Ron interjected. “I mean, you can do magic. Why make something the muggle way?”</p><p>Most of the table turned scowls on the boy, but he didn’t seem to notice as he turned his attention to his plate.</p><p>Canopus chuckled. “Two reasons Ron. First, when you make something the muggle way, it lasts. Using transfiguration, even if you layer the spells in, it will eventually revert to its original form. By crafting it in the way of non-magical people, you get something that will remain in that form until it is forced into another. And the second, by making it that way, I can push my magic into each hammer fall, each caress of the flame, every scrape of the stone. And fill it with more magic than would otherwise be possible. If my theory is correct, this is both how the goblins make their armor and weapons, and other things, and how the wizards of old, made wonders.”</p><p>The faces that had been scowling at Ron, turned awestruck eyes to Canopus.</p><p>“Do, do you really think that’s possible?” Hermione whispered.</p><p>“I do.” Canopus nodded. “And we’ll know for sure tomorrow when I actually finish the project.”</p><p>“Wow.” Harry intoned. “I’d have never thought of that.”</p><p>“Most people wouldn’t.” Canopus smiled at the green eyed boy. “Back home, we didn’t have magic, not really, not like you do. So we came up with many different ideas on how we might do magic, of a sort. Ritual work is the most common. And one of the rituals that always fascinated me, was the ritual of creation. It’s all about intent, purpose. Filling yourself with the goal, and then working towards it, keeping that goal in mind with every step.” He paused and waved his hands around. “Here, in this world. I actually have magic, and with a little thought, I can feel it moving within me. So, as I worked the metal, I could feel little bits, tiny amounts flowing out into the work. And when I say tiny, I mean tiny. Consider how much energy you put into a lumos.”</p><p>Ron snorted. “That’s not much.” He commented through a mouthful of food.</p><p>Hermione scowled at the boy. “Swallow before you speak Ronald.” She admonished.</p><p>“He’s right though. A lumos is very low power. And each swing of the hammer pushed into the metal roughly one tenth of that amount. Not even enough to get a spark. But five hundred blows later.” He shrugged.</p><p>Harry blinked. “That’s a lot.”</p><p>Sirius chuckled. “That’s how snitches are made.” He rubbed Harry’s shoulder. “He’s right about getting more magic into an item, and having it last longer that way.”</p><p>“So it’s like you were saying the other day.” Harry got a thoughtful look. “About power in creation. By making it yourself, by hand, you can get something that’s stronger than you could get by just waving your wand.”</p><p>“Exactly.” Canopus agreed. “And tomorrow, we’ll give it a proper test to see if I got what I was after.”</p><p>***</p><p>“So who were those girls?” Sirius asked at breakfast.</p><p>“Which girls?” Ron asked, his head rising for the first time since they had sat down.</p><p>“From the boggart.” Remus supplied. “And that’s kind of a rude question Pads.”</p><p>Canopus waved the comment away. “It’s fine. They were Emma Watson and Evanna Lynch.”</p><p>“Who are they?” Hermione asked, her eyes gleaming with the hunt for new knowledge.</p><p>“Girls you went to school with?” Sirius asked, his eyebrows waggling.</p><p>Canopus lifted an eyebrow and grinned around the table. “Back home, no I shouldn’t say that. Back in my original world, the Potter books were popular enough that they were made into movies. Those were two of the actresses from those films.”</p><p>“Who did they play?” Hermione asked eagerly.</p><p>Canopus chuckled. “You might not like the answer.” He said in a bit of a sing song manner. “Emma is the brunette, she played Hermione.”</p><p>Those who had witnessed the event looked from Canopus to Hermione and back, blinking in confusion.</p><p>“They look nothing alike.” The twins said together.</p><p>Canopus shrugged. “In the books, the description of Hermione was large front teeth, a lot of bushy brown hair, and a slightly bossy, know it all attitude. That’s it. Emma was described as perfect for the role. For the first two years. Then she got her hair under control and didn’t quite match the character anymore, but no one cared, except for the really die hard fans.”</p><p>“And the other one?” Sirius asked, sensing a brewing argument and hoping to head it off.</p><p>“Lynch played Luna Lovegood.”</p><p>“Loony Lovegood?” Ron asked, looking confused. “But,” He didn’t say anymore as Canopus whipped a hand out and batted him in the back of the head.</p><p>“Never call her that again.” Canopus said, looking even more stern than Mcgonagall. “Luna is a wonderful person, and an amazing friend. You will never in your life meet a person more accepting, more loyal, or more honest than Luna Lovegood.”</p><p>Ron gulped, rubbing at the back of his head. “Sorry mate, didn’t know you liked her.”</p><p>Canopus grinned. “Almost everyone who read the books likes Luna. And most of those who only saw the films. Luna became a friend to the lot of you in fifth year, in canon. And helped lead the resistance against the death eaters at the end. After being kidnapped and held hostage in the Malfoy dungeons for several months, she helped the three of you,” he indicated Harry, Ron, and Hermione, “to escape, then followed you to Hogwarts for the final battle.” Several mouths were hanging open. “There’s a beautiful scene that didn’t make it into the movies properly, where the three of you visit her home and discover that she painted your portraits, along with Ginny, the twins, Neville and maybe others, then linked all of them together in gold chain, formed of the word friends, written over and over, and over.”</p><p>“But, she’s,” Ron paused looking for the right word that hopefully wouldn’t get him smacked again, “barmy.” He finally decided.</p><p>Canopus raised an eyebrow. “So am I. So are you.” He began pointing to each person in the room. “So is Sirius. So is Harry. So are the Twins. So is Ginny. Do I need to keep going? We’re all barmy in our own ways. What matters isn’t how we see the world differently, but rather how we welcome others into our world. And Luna, is perfectly willing to welcome you into hers, if only you treat her with the kindness you would expect from anyone else.”</p><p>“He’s right Ron. Luna never did anything to hurt anyone She doesn’t deserve the way people treat her.” Ginny added her own smack to Ron’s arm.</p><p>Ron opened his mouth to continue the discussion, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Molly rose. “I’ll get it, you lot finish eating.”</p><p>A few moments later she returned leading a slightly harried looking Amelia Bones. “Morning.” She greeted everyone. “Sirius, Canopus, I was hoping to have a word. I apologise for interrupting breakfast. It's been a long couple of days, and I’m afraid I’ve quite lost track of time.”</p><p>“No worries Amelia.” Sirius greeted her warmly. “If it isn’t too pressing, you’re welcome to join us. I’m sure there’s plenty.”</p><p>Bones took in a deep breath looking like she was going to protest, then her stomach rumbled. Rubbing at the offending tummy she grimaced. “Well, perhaps a little would be helpful. Thank you Sirius.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, here have a seat.” He drew his wand and added a seat to the table next to himself.</p><p>***</p><p>After breakfast ended Amelia took Sirius, Remus and Canopus off to number 12 where they could speak privately.</p><p>“So, what can we do for you Amelia?” Canopus asked when they had settled in the dining room of number 12.</p><p>For a second, it almost looked as though the older witch was not going to answer, but she was merely gathering her thoughts after having taken a break. She took a deep breath and began. “First off, have you,” she looked at Sirius, “and Harry taken up your lordships? And have you named a proxy?”</p><p>Sirius shot a look at Canopus and nodded. “We have. Andromeda Tonks holds both of our proxies for the time being. Why?”</p><p>“I’ll get to that in a second.” She turned back to Canopus. “How many recruits do you have, and how well trained are they?”</p><p>“Not sure, Moody is handling that. He’s out at the farm but we can get in touch pretty easy if you want.”</p><p>“Where is the farm?” She asked.</p><p>“Northern Devonshire. Do you want to go there? See the training for yourself?”</p><p>“In a bit, if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p>“Good, tomorrow we’ll have trials for several people. But before that, I need to replenish some numbers.” She settled back and accepted a cup of tea that had appeared in front of her. She then looked a question at Canopus, nodding to the tea.</p><p>“We finally got our team of house elves.” He explained. “I take it you’ll need votes to make sure the trials go the way we want?”</p><p>Amelia shrugged. “Probably not, but it won’t hurt. After I questioned the three we caught at your party, I had enough to grab a few more. A couple of years ago, one of our Aurors accidentally found a way around the veritaserum defence. You are I assume aware that an accomplished occlumense can fight the effects of veritaserum?” When all three men nodded she continued. “Well, it turns out that if someone is dosed with a confusing drought their thoughts get too muddled to get their Occlumency working. So they can’t defend against the veritaserum. So a double dose of each, and we can get to the truth. It isn’t admissible in court yet, but at least it's a start.”</p><p>“So you were able to not only get their confessions, but also get information on who else to look into.” Canopus nodded.</p><p>“Exactly. I issued warrants for the arrest of almost half of the wizengamot seat holders, as well as several department heads. And the worst, almost half of the active Aurors, a little more than that from the Hit wizards, and a little less than that from the primary magical law enforcement team.” She sighed and set her tea down. “I need replacements. And I need them yesterday.”</p><p>Canopus nodded sharply after a moment of thought. Rising he offered his hand. “Come, I’ll take you to the farm. You can decide for yourself if our people can help.”</p><p>He led her to a large cabinet in the garage.</p><p>“What is this?” She asked, looking the ancient wood over.</p><p>“Vanishing cabinet. We acquired the set recently. Quick way to get back and forth from here to the farm. Though Arthur is going to be stripping this one down soon to learn the spells. Along with Sirius and Remus here, he’s going to rework them so we can set up a network of cabinets. For now, just climb inside, close the doors, then open them again and you’re in a new place. If we can get the network active, after climbing inside and closing the doors, you’ll touch a series of runes that will determine which cabinet you come out of.”</p><p>“Ingenious, if you can get it working.” Amelia commented, nodding approvingly. “Let me know if you do, we could use that in the Law enforcement offices, to get squads to where they need to be much faster.”</p><p>“Will do.” Canopus agreed, opening the cabinet. “Shall we?” He offered for her to go first.</p><p>“I’ll take the second trip.” She held up a hand indicating for him to go first.</p><p>Nodding, Canopus stepped into the cupboard and closed the doors. A moment later they swung open again, revealing an empty cabinet.</p><p>A few moments later all four were standing in the Devonshire countryside watching a training drill that included more people than Amelia could easily count. Her eyes were goggling.</p><p>Before she could catch her breath and begin shouting questions, Mad Eye Moody trotted up. “You’re bringing unregistered guests now?” He growled at the four.</p><p>Canopus looked at the man and scowled. “Alpha register 1 2 3 callsign Dragon. Identify.”</p><p>As Amelia turned a confused look on the youngest person present, Moody smiled. “Aye, good. Alpha register 1 5 6 callsign Stumpy.”</p><p>Canopus nodded sharply. “Good, now we know we are each other. I believe you know everyone else.”</p><p>“Of course lad. What can we do for our illustrious head of magical law enforcement?” Moody turned to Amelia, who shook her head in exasperation.</p><p>“One of these days Moody, that paranoia is going to get you in trouble. But for now, I understand. Give me a callsign.”</p><p>Moody grinned. “Bigfish.”</p><p>Amelia rolled her eyes. “You always were a tool Moody. But good enough, what’s with the numbers?”</p><p>“A joke we came up with.” Canopus answered. “After watching a muggle war movie. It’s not important.”</p><p>“And you gave Moody the callsign Stumpy?”</p><p>“Thank Lupin for that one. He’s Furry if you were wondering.” Moody chuckled.</p><p>Amelia blinked. “Furry? I don’t think I want to know.” She took a breath and changed the subject. “I need recruits Moody. Are any of them any good?” She nodded at the trainees.</p><p>“Hmm.” Moody rumbled as he turned to look at his people who were practicing a maneuver that seemed to be aimed at getting across a field while being shot at. “Some of ‘em are. What do you need ‘em for?”</p><p>Amelia looked the scarred man up and down and grimaced. “Yesterday, I gutted the entire law enforcement department. I’m down to 27 active Aurors, 14 Hit wizards, and only 60 of the primary law enforcement wizards. I need replacements. Badly.”</p><p>Moody thought that over for a moment, then nodded grimly. “I’ve got 483 out there right now.” He paused and considered. “400 of them could slot into the law enforcement squads easy. A little extra training on the specifics of the job and they’ll be ready. I might have ten that could fit into the hit wizards. But I’ve only got three that I think would make good Aurors.” He turned his gaze on Amelia. “I’ll have more soon enough though.”</p><p>Amelia blinked. “More? I didn’t expect that many. How did you recruit so many so fast?”</p><p>Canopus chuckled. “How many witches and wizards are there in the British Isles?”</p><p>Amelia blinked at the change in subject but answered. “Around 10,000. Why?”</p><p>“How many supported Riddle?”</p><p>She thought for a moment. “Our worst case estimates had it around 600.”</p><p>Canopus nodded. “Leaving 9,400. How many would you guess considered him and his death eaters a threat?”</p><p>“Probably all of them.” She answered, her face going slack as she began to understand.</p><p>“I’d guess closer to 8,000 myself. Probably a few of those who despite their lack of direct support, assumed he would leave them alone thanks to their blood status.” Canopus motioned to the field where the trainees were forming up to repeat their exercise. “If you lined up 8,000 people and told them a madman was coming to kill them and their families, how many do you think would be willing to fight for their future?”</p><p>Amelia nodded. “You convinced them he was back.”</p><p>“Didn’t need to.” Moody answered her. “Turns out those raised at least partially in the muggle world, don’t just assume the Ministry is telling the truth. They question. So when the Minister came out and claimed that Potter was lying and Dumbledore with him. They took a closer look. And quickly realised that regardless of whether they thought a fifteen year old would lie about it, or Dumbledore for that matter. If he really believed it, the Minister wouldn’t keep mentioning it. So they’ve been quietly preparing all summer. When we showed up and offered them a different route, they jumped on board.” He sniffed. “There were a few we had to show proof to, but it didn’t take much, not really.”</p><p>Amelia took that in and nodded stiffly. “I see. And most of them are solid?”</p><p>Moody grinned. “Yeah, the majority. There’s a few I wouldn’t trust with anything important, but most of ‘em are good folk that the Ministry passed over one to many times because of their blood status. That whole givin’ favor to purebloods first thing is really bitin’ us in the arse.”</p><p>Amelia nodded in agreement. “When can you have them ready?”</p><p>“Well, that depends. Are you wanting them fully trained, or are you willing to simply deputise them?” Moody eyed the witch.</p><p>“I’d like as many fully trained as you can manage, especially the Aurors. But I’m willing to deputise as many as it takes to keep things running for now. We can train them on the job if we have to.”</p><p>“How many regular do you need right away?”</p><p>Amelia sighed heavily. “A hundred, at least.”</p><p>Moody pointed to the field. “There’s four hundred out there. You want to hand pick ‘em?”</p><p>Amelia shook her head. “You can manage that. Send them tomorrow morning. They’ll be assigned all over the country. In squads of five, each with an experienced officer in charge to teach them the rules, which they must swear to uphold while on the job. The rules will be changing soon, but we have to clean up the court first.”</p><p>Moody nodded. “They’ll be there.”</p><p>“In the meantime. If you’re deputising people.” Canopus raised a hand. “May I request that we be deputised as hit wizards?” He motioned to himself Remus, and Sirius. “We have an errand to run that would be a lot easier if we could claim that.”</p><p>“What kind of errand?” Amelia held up a hand. “No, wait. I probably don’t want to know. Is it illegal?”</p><p>Canopus shrugged. “Not if we’re deputised, and have a warrant.”</p><p>Amelia sighed. “A warrant for what?”</p><p>“A raid on the LeStrange Manor.”</p><p>Amelia blinked, then pulled out her wand. She held the wand up and raised an eyebrow. “If you take the oath, I can authorise that right now. Don’t actually need a warrant, just a good excuse. Since they're in Azkaban.”</p><p>Canopus looked to Sirius, who took the lead. He reached out and grasped the end of Amelia’s wand. “I swear to uphold the honor and law of the land. To act in the interests of the people's safety and to maintain myself in a dignified manner until I am released from this oath.” He spoke clearly and sharply, his voice carrying a rhythm that seemed more than mere words. When he finished there was a soft flash of light.</p><p>When he dropped his hand, Amelia held the wand out between Canopus and Remus. Solemnly they each took the oath as well.</p><p>“When the war is over, we’ll revisit this if you’re still alive. Until then, I give you permission to act as needed to bring a swift and hopefully bloodless end to the conflict. Just be sure that you have sufficient justification for any action you take. I’d hate to have to prosecute you when it’s over.” She turned to Moody. “Come in with your people tomorrow, I want to swear you in as an official trainer.” Moody nodded.</p><p>***</p><p>“You know what I find most interesting about this?” Sirius commented to Canopus while they waited for Bill and Remus to bring down the outer wards on the LeStrange Manor House.</p><p>“That it wouldn’t have occurred to you to do it?” Canopus answered.</p><p>The dog man swatted at his new son’s arm then grinned wryly. “It probably wouldn’t have, but no. You’ve been here less than four weeks.”</p><p>“By a day.” Canopus said dryly, eyeing the animagus.</p><p>“Exactly. You’ve only been here a short time, and yet it feels like a lot longer.”</p><p>“Put it down to the amount of things we’ve accomplished in that time.”</p><p>Sirius considered that for a moment then nodded. “Yeah, exactly. Under Dumbles’ leadership we would only have done about half as much, and it would have taken most if not all of the school term to do it.”</p><p>Canopus shrugged. “Told you Dumbles was a bad leader.”</p><p>“But how did you know?” Sirius' voice went a little whiny. “I mean, does everyone on that other world know? Are we just stupid or something?”</p><p>Canopus shook his head. “It’s easier to see the forest from far away. You were too close, too focused on the details to see the big picture. Which is what Dumbles wanted. Though no, not everyone saw it, and even among those who did, there was a debate over whether his actions were truly malicious, or simply the best he could do with limited information and time.”</p><p>“So what made you sure you were right?”</p><p>“I wasn’t. I simply judge people on their actions rather than their words.” Canopus sighed heavily. “Dumbles said he wanted one thing, but his actions declared he wanted something else. For example, he said he wanted Harry to have a happy healthy childhood. Yet he sent Harry to live with people he knew would mistreat, possibly even abuse him. Then he never checked, never once looked in to see how things were going. He claimed to be a proper headmaster, yet when it came time for Harry to attend Hogwarts, he failed to send anyone to inform him, then sent Hagrid to fetch him a week after it became clear that he was being prevented from attending. A proper headmaster would have had the first letter delivered by at least one of the heads of house, if not two or three. And Harry's introduction to the world would have been handled the same, and included at least one person who understood Harry’s place in politics.”</p><p>“But that’s only to do with Harry.” Sirius pointed out. “What about other things?”</p><p>“If he really wanted Tom stopped, why did he never tell anyone that he was properly called Tom? Why did he insist on saying a name that everyone knew was a truly terrible idea to say? If he was a good person, why did he not insist on you having a trial?” Canopus shot the older man a weary look. “He may have had good intentions. Frankly I don’t know, but your goal being good for everyone will never excuse the amount of harm he did to innocent people. If he had done those things to the guilty parties, that would be different. Send Bella up without a trial. Yeah sure, the bitch raved in the middle of the courtroom about how proud she was of her guilt. Groom the children of the death eaters so they will happily follow the will of the ‘light’, absolutely.” He raised his hand to make finger quotes around light.</p><p>“You think that would be acceptable? They are just kids.”</p><p>“True, but it would at least make sense to be sure that they would see the ‘good guys’ as their saviors and thus people to emulate. Rather than allow them to be raised by the very bigots you’re trying to defeat.” Canopus shrugged. “Nothing is black and white, it’s all shades of grey. And no one is truly innocent, in the sense that most people usually mean when they say the word. A baby, an actual infant, is innocent in the truest sense of the word. But the first time they wake a parent or minder in the middle of sleep, they cease to be entirely innocent. Sure they don’t know any better, and won’t for a long time. That doesn’t make it any less annoying, it only serves as an excuse. If ignorance is not cause to wave away an older person's actions, then it damned well isn’t for a younger’s either.”</p><p>“That sounds kind of harsh man.” Sirius looked grave.</p><p>“I know, that’s why I don’t talk about it much. I hate double standards. If it’s good enough for you then it’s good enough for me. There are exceptions, such as needing to take potions to deal with medical conditions. But that isn’t a different standard of behavior, that’s a special needs case. It’s the different standards of behavior that bug me. Such as thinking that girls are inherently more trustworthy than boys, or claiming that children are more likely to be lying than adults. Or more specific to our current circumstances, that a ‘pureblood’,” he sneered the word, “is somehow ‘better’ than a muggleborn.”</p><p>“I think I see your point, but let’s change the subject.” Sirius sighed. “I don’t really want to keep talking about that.”</p><p>“Sure.” Canopus shrugged. “Kind of a bad time for heavy subjects.” He motioned to the two men sweating through bringing down centuries old blood wards.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s a good thing no one’s home. They’d be on us by now.” He held up a hand as Canopus began to reply. “Not the subject I want.” He shot a sly look at the traveller. “I want to know about that boggart.”</p><p>Canopus blanched. “What about it?”</p><p>“What was scary about it? It just about made everyone else laugh. For different reasons of course.”</p><p>“It isn’t anything that showed up. Not the girls, not the guy, not what they were doing. It was what it represented.” Canopus fell silent, head swinging around as though he were hoping for something to change the subject. Until he saw the curious look on his adoptive father’s face. “Rejection.” He let out a loud sigh. “I’m afraid of rejection, of being told I’m not enough, not good enough, not wealthy enough, not ambitious enough.” He opened his mouth to say more but nothing came out beyond a soft squeak. Clamping his jaws shut he turned away to watch the others at work.</p><p>A moment later a large hand landed on his shoulder. Sirius said nothing, only squeezed tightly for a second and then he too simply watched and waited.</p><p>After nearly an hour the outer wards came down at last, and Bill and Remus slumped. “Wow, that was a lot harder than I anticipated.” Remus said, sitting down on a large rock.</p><p>“Yeah, they really went overboard on those.” Bill agreed, foregoing a rock in favor of simply drooping to the ground.</p><p>“You two okay? No one hurt?” Canopus began looking them over for signs of injury, while Sirius shot a diagnostic spell at them.</p><p>Bill shook his head. “No we’re good, just a bit spent. Give us a few minutes to rest and we’ll be fine. There wasn’t anything harmful in any of those, just a whole bunch of warning and wall wards. Just meant to keep anyone not of the family out.”</p><p>Sirius scoffed. “That’s surprising. My mad cousin being what she was. I’d have expected there to be something deadly.”</p><p>“Oh no doubt we’ll see those further inside. Those were just the exterior wards at the property line. The ones the Ministry can test easily.”</p><p>“Oh, decoys.” Sirius nodded.</p><p>***</p><p>Six hours and four more ward lines later and they finally got to the front door.</p><p>“Why are we doing this again?” Bill asked. “Cause usually, we don’t have to work this hard. And why are the two of you not helping?”</p><p>“Because neither of us has the foggiest clue how to help.” Sirius answered. “And we’re doing this because we need something that’s in that house.”</p><p>“Speaking of, my original plan was just to grab everything that isn’t nailed down. But, since we’re here officially, that won’t really work. What can we get away with taking?”</p><p>Sirius chuckled. “Normally, only illegal items. However, in these circumstances, as long as we aren’t stripping the place or taking anything too obvious, we can probably get away with just about anything we want.”</p><p>Remus shot his closest friend a withering look. “Anything that is involved with the commission of a crime can be taken as evidence. We can’t legally take anything for our own use. While we most likely would not get more than a slap on the wrist for it, I would strongly recommend against any amount of theft.”</p><p>“We’re after a Gringotts key, because what we need is in the vault.” Canopus said dryly.</p><p>“Oh, right.” The werewolf intoned in a dead voice. “I forgot about that.”</p><p>“Which won’t be easy to find, it’s not like those are big. Or generally left out in the open.” Sirius tilted his head, thinking. “Hey Bill, can you detect any anti-summoning charms in place anywhere?”</p><p>Bill frowned then turned his wand to the building. A few waves and twirls and he smiled. “There’s one in a room on the far side, second floor. I don’t detect any others.”</p><p>“That’s where we’re headed first then.” Canopus stated, grinning as he faced the door.</p><p>“Shall we get in there then?” Remus asked. “Can’t be anything worse than the wards, inside.”</p><p>The others went still as the werewolf stepped up to the door. “Do we slap him?” Canopus asked into the sudden silence.</p><p>“Never worked before.” Sirius answered.</p><p>“Isn’t that what he said just before they were attacked by spiders in the Chamber?” Bill asked.</p><p>“Yeah.” Sirius nodded to the redhead. “And just before Canopus dragged us out of the townhouse because of poison in the air. He used to do it just before we got caught by Filch or one of the Professors back at Hogwarts, too.”</p><p>“Pink.” Canopus nodded sharply. “Bright, bright, hot neon pink.” He turned to look at Sirius for confirmation.</p><p>After a tick, Sirius nodded. “For a month.”</p><p>“You know I can hear you right?” Remus asked over his shoulder. “Also, one of these days, I’m going to be right.”</p><p>“Just for that,” Sirius replied, “you go first.”</p><p>Chuckling softly, the former Professor stepped forward and swung the door open, stepping through and calling. “See, nothing here.” Then something jerked him forward out of view.</p><p>For a heartbeat, the remaining three stood there, too stunned to move. Then Sirius spat out, “shit.” And rushed through the door, Bill and Canopus hot on his heels.</p><p>Inside, the entry was enormous. A shiny marble floor stretched out before them, gleaming in the sunlight streaming through the open windows. Along each wall, a grand staircase led up to the upper floors, and in the center a truly impressive chandelier, hung with thousands of tiny crystals, which caught and threw the light out in a dizzying array of rainbows.</p><p>All of which paled in consideration of the crumpled form of Remus Lupin, lying at the base of the right most staircase, and the massive dog crouched above him. As they ran into the room, the dog tilted its head to the side and observed them. A low growl emanating from its throat, it bared its teeth, which seemed somehow wrong. Too long, too sharp to be the normal teeth of any dog, even one as large as this.</p><p>Then the jaw opened, and for a moment, Canopus nearly screamed. The jaw distended, then cracked as the lower jaw split. The fangs that arched outward dripped a greenish fluid that bubbled as it landed on the marble. Simultaneously, the tail of the beast tripled in length, coiling up into the air, as though it were a massive snake waiting to strike.</p><p>“I think I had a nightmare like this once.” Canopus spoke without apparent thought, as his hand reached under his cloak to bring out the long blade he’d crafted just a short time ago. “Guess we’re going to find out if this works.” And his voice had gone high and reedy.</p><p>“Stupify.” Bill spat, a jet of red light shot across the intervening distance, towards the monster. When it was halfway across the room, Sirius raised his own wand, adding his own spell, “incarcerous,” which followed in the wake of Bill’s.</p><p>Late to the party, Canopus remembered to pull his own wand, but by then, the thing was moving. It leapt upward, and almost seemed to run along the wall for a few steps before bounding off to land in the center of the three. Both spells splashing harmlessly against the stairs, where it had been.</p><p>The tail lashed out, wrapping itself around Sirius’ leg, yanking the man off his feet. And a moment after, the dog rushed forward, jaws seeking to take a bite out of Bill.</p><p>Bill danced backward, slashing his wand across himself, seeming to slice through a red haze that had sprung up around the animal. And as the miasma fell away, Canopus squeaked out a spell that slapped the dog in the face.</p><p>Stumbling backward, Canopus barely managed to not shriek in terror as the monster dog from the deepest pits of nightmare rushed forward. More out of instinct than actual thought, the blade came up to defend one side, while the wand in his other hand was almost limp and useless. Until he saw the teeth nearing Bill's tender flesh.</p><p>A cold light seemed to enter his eyes, or it would have, if anyone had been paying attention. And the wand snapped out in front as he screamed defiance at the beast. “Muzzelus!’ It came out a lot more frightened than he would have liked, but when it hit the thing, a series of leather straps wrapped themselves around the dog's head, forcing its mouth shut.</p><p>“Diffindo!” Sirius’ voice on the other hand was strong and confident as he shot a cutting hex at the base of the tail. Thankfully the dog was distracted by the appearance of the muzzle around its jaws, which allowed the spell to strike. The tail fell limp and the animagus was able to wrestle himself free of it. Standing, he looked over to Canopus. “Thanks for distracting it. That’s the third time I tried that. Now get up.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Canopus replied, doing his best not to look sheepish as he stood. “Kind of surprised me.”</p><p>“Can we focus a little?” Bill asked, pointing to the now frothing mouth of the dog. “I think it's going mad.”</p><p>The animal did indeed look as though it were going quite thoroughly mad. Drool, and possibly foam, seeped out of the muzzle, its eyes rolling in its head and it tried in vain to tear the offending strips from its face.</p><p>“What do we do?” Sirius asked, looking confused.</p><p>“I think it might be rabid.” Bill sort of answered.</p><p>“Best description I can think of.” Canopus agreed. “And there’s really only one thing to do with a  rabid dog. Unfortunate but.” He shrugged. “Stay back Sirius, just in case.” He stepped forward, bringing the blade down as he did.</p><p>Swish, growl, thunk, clatter. The demon dog swiped its head as the blade came down, causing the edge to catch against the leather just right for it to twist in Canopus hand. Another sweep of the head and the long knife was torn free of his grip to slide across the floor. Then the thing launched itself forward, head slamming into Canopus’ gut.</p><p>“Ah, fuck, help.” Canopus cried as he gripped the thing’s ears, trying to remain upright.</p><p>“Stupify.” Was Bill’s answer, as Sirius let out a guffaw at the scene. This time it hit, and the dog slumped to the floor. Shaking his head, the Weasley pointed to where Lupin still lay. “You two check on Remus, I’ll finish this.”</p><p>A moment later there was a flash of green light as Sirius and Canopus moved over to check on their fallen friend.</p><p>Remus was fine it turned out. He’d just been knocked senseless by the sudden jolt, and in a few minutes was up and moving. After a brief discussion, it was agreed that they would take the dog’s body outside and burn it, just to be sure that whatever it was wouldn’t get back up, assuming it could, and that if it had any diseases, it couldn’t spread them.</p><p>Once that was done, they made their way upstairs, towards the room with the anti-summoning charms.</p><p>“Oh crap.” Canopus said as they reached the door.</p><p>“What?” The others whirled, drawing wands and looking everywhere at once. “What did you see?”</p><p>“Sorry.” Canopus shrugged, looking sheepish. “Didn’t see anything, just realised something.”</p><p>“What?” Bill asked.</p><p>“There won’t be a key. The vault we need is in the lowest level, the ones that don’t use keys.” he looked around at the three faces staring at him. “Sorry, please don’t hate me. I forgot.”</p><p>Sirius and Remus shared a look before saying together. “Pink, for a week.”</p><p>Canopus nodded. “Yeah I deserve that.”</p><p>“Umm.” Bill got their attention. “Even those vaults have keys, they just aren’t used to open the vault, simply to identify who has access. If we had one of the LeStranges, we wouldn’t need the key, but if we have the key, we don’t need them. And that’s a lot easier.” He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Canopus blinked, then let out a long sigh. “Oh thank you Bill. That might be the best thing I’ve heard all day.”</p><p>Bill chuckled. “You’re welcome, shall we find the key?”</p><p>The room was not what they had expected. It was on the second floor of a rather posh mansion. It should have been many things, but a long, low, stone walled chamber was not one of them. It also should not have had a groove running all the way down the center, with a trickle of water in it. It looked more like a sewer entrance than a room that belonged in a mansion.</p><p>But all of that was easily ignored, when the far wall slurped forward, growing several tentacles, each one sprouting an eye and a mouth.</p><p>“Eugh, that’s new.” Bill commented, raising his wand.</p><p>Behind him, Canopus whimpered. “Shoggoth.” He squeaked out.</p><p>“What, you know what that is?” Sirius asked.</p><p>“Sort of not really.” Came the high pitched reply. “However, kill it, kill it with fire. Or lightning, or whatever.” He then punctuated this statement by sending a blast of fire down the long room.</p><p>The fire spell splashed against the body of the thing, and while it looked a little singed it did not halt its forward progression. In fact it seemed to move a little faster, and a couple more tantacles surged outward, feeling toward them.</p><p>“Fulgarin!” Remus cried after a moment. A bolt of crackling electricity loosed from his wand, arching across the space to slam into the entity. The thing was pushed back half a foot as a hole opened in its side. The four blinked, then three turned to stare at the fourth. “What? He said lightning.” Remus pointed at Canopus.</p><p>“It’s still moving.” Bill drew their attention back to the thing which was moving towards them again. As they watched the hole Remus had opened closed, and a moment later it was impossible to tell that any damage had been done to it at all.</p><p>“What does it take to hurt that thing?” Sirius asked, raising his wand to let out a blast of fire.</p><p>“Search me.” Bill replied, sending an arch of lighting.</p><p>“I’m guessing, a lot.” Canopus commented, adding another gout of flame.</p><p>“How about you try breathing on it?” Remus asked as another bolt of electricity shot across the room.</p><p>“Yeah, there’s a few people going to be really upset if we don’t make it back.” Sirius added, transfiguring a few of the wall stones into spikes which he shot into the thing. It didn’t seem to notice.</p><p>“Sure, step back.” Canopus moved to the front of the group and took a deep breath. On the exhale he let loose a torrent of dragon fire that roared across the room. When it contacted the thing there was a small explosion. The sound was deafening, and a heartbeat behind it, a wall of heat slammed into the four, pressing them against the wall. When the air cleared the thing was  a few feet closer, but actually looked injured. Behind it, a few tentacles lay on the floor, severed from the main body. They twitched slightly, but seemed to be melting.</p><p>“How long till you can do that again?” Remus asked, looking worried.</p><p>“An hour, maybe more. Possibly less.” Canopus answered, raising his wand. “Not soon enough to help though.”</p><p>“Should have tried this sooner.” Bill took a step forward. “Avada Kedavra.” He spat. The green flash sailed across the room, slamming into the side of the thing. Again a small hole opened in it, however it kept moving towards them.</p><p>“How did that not work?” Sirius asked, dumbstruck.</p><p>“Because it isn’t a living thing.” Bill answered. “Apart from Harry, that’s the only way that spell doesn’t work.”</p><p>“Just keep dishing it out then.” Canopus stated, shooting yet another jet of fire at the oncoming thing.</p><p>It took nearly everything they had, and when at last the thing had stopped and twitched its final moments they were exhausted. Leaning against the wall, and each other, Sirius finally asked a question he had been wanting to ask for several minutes. “What did you call that thing?”</p><p>Canopus groaned. “Shoggoth, it’s from H.P. Lovecraft. Horror writer from the states. Very popular though.”</p><p>“That looked pretty real for something from a story.” Remus commented dryly.</p><p>“I haven’t seen anything like that before.” Bill stated. “However, I’ve read accounts of similar things. Some of the breakers in lower Africa found an old temple. When they found the journals of the people that used to live there, they learned that the things they had to deal with had been potions accidents. Or maybe failed creations.”</p><p>“You’re saying, you think these crazies, made that thing?” Sirius asked incredulously.</p><p>“Basically, yeah.”</p><p>“I knew my cousin was insane, but I didn’t think it was that bad.” Sirius scrubbed at his face.</p><p>“Well, I’d planned on raiding the library. We’ll add checking for journals to the list.” Canopus stood, offering a hand to Sirius. “Shall we?”</p><p>At the far end of the stone room, a large, heavy wooden door waited. On the far side of the door was a room that could only be described as a vault. It was stuffed full with the kind of things one would expect to find in a vault. There were a few chests filled with coins, yes, but more importantly, a desk loaded with parchment work. A quick check revealed these to be deeds, notes on spellcrafting, potions recipes, and a collection of blackmail material. A large curio cabinet filled with knick knacks, all of which glowed under Bill’s detection spell for harmful magics. Suits of armor, weapons, a stuffed hippogryph. And on one wall, a row of key hooks, each of which held a single key to a Gringotts vault.</p><p>“Well shit.” Canopus scratched his head. There were six keys. “Which one do we need?”</p><p>“Can’t we just take them all?” Sirius asked.</p><p>“We can.” Bill answered. “But without knowing which one goes to which vault, we might run into some trouble at the bank.”</p><p>Peering closer at the row, Remus stated. “Well, they’re marked. Each one is numbered. Do you know the vault number we need?”</p><p>Canopus scrunched his face in concentration, then shook his head. “No, it’s been a while and I don’t have perfect recall. Speaking of, I keep meaning to ask if there’s a potion or a spell that will give you that.”</p><p>“Not that I know of.” Remus shook his head. “There’s a wit sharpening potion, but it doesn’t allow you to remember things any better, just makes you faster at remembering what you do.”</p><p>Canopus nodded. “Take them all then. We’ll just have to check each until we find the one we need.”</p><p>“The goblins will be suspicious if we check them all at once. We’ll have to spread it out.” Bill informed them calmly as they lifted each key in turn, being careful to note which key went to which vault.</p><p>***</p><p>In the end, they got it right on the first guess. Only two of the keys were for the higher security vaults on the lowest levels. And after some discussion it was agreed that Remus would handle it alone, only destroying the horcrux and leaving. Remus was chosen for the simple fact that he had no bounty on his head, was not an employee of the bank, and unlike Canopus, had a fully real identity. Also, he would not give in to any temptation to steal from the vault, which after a haranguing by Bill, they all agreed would be a bad idea.</p><p>Remus returned with a tale of harrowing valor, fending off three dragons as he valiantly fought his way through a torrent of enchanted treasure spelled to kill him. All so that he could plunge the blade of the basilisk venom imbued dagger he’d been given for the mission, into the cup.</p><p>After a few drinks, he admitted that the entire process was actually quite simple. Since as far as the goblins were concerned he had permission to be in the vault, none of the security measures had been in place. The dragon was a pale and rather weak specimen that the goblins kept at bay. And apart from the cup howling and screaming as the soul fragment departed, it was really quite boring.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Trials</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the combined Black/Potter/Weasley household sat down to breakfast the next day, owls arrived from Hogwarts, bearing the book lists for the students, and a package for Canopus.</p><p>As the teens exclaimed over the anticipated shopping excursion, Canopus pulled Sirius and Remus to the side of the room to show them what he had received. They looked up with widened eyes at the sight of a man shrunken to figurine proportions, trapped inside a small glass box. The small note attached to the box stated that the shrinking solution would wear off at 9:00 am, and the man was marked. There was no signature, but only one person had planned to send them a marked death eater for any reason. Snape had come through.</p><p>“Do you actually have any idea how to get rid of the Mark?” Remus asked, keeping his voice low.</p><p>“Several, no clue if any of them will actually work though.” Canopus answered.</p><p>Sirius rubbed his hands, looking gleeful. “When do we get started?”</p><p>Canopus glanced over at the teens, who were cheerfully discussing their book lists. “Looks like after shopping. Tell you what, how about Remus goes with Molly and the kids to Diagon, and we’ll hit the muggle shops for other related items. We can all meet back here this afternoon to begin the work.” He paused. “No, wait. We have Wizengamot today. So, shopping tomorrow. Tonight, we’ll work out a plan for testing options for getting rid of the mark.”</p><p>The dog and the wolf shared a look and nodded. “Agreed.” they said together, and the three retruned to the table to share the day’s plan.</p><p>“But, Diagon?’ Ron whined, pointing to the letters strewn on the table.</p><p>“Tomorrow Ron.” Fred answered before anyone else could.</p><p>“Yeah, or did you forget that Harry has to go with them to the Wizengamot meeting?” George added.</p><p>Arthur glanced at the clock. “And we’ll need to get going soon. The meeting begins at eight.” He pointed to the clock which indicated it was already 7:00.</p><p>Those who would be leaving began a mad rush to finish eating, so they would have time to get cleaned up and dressed properly before heading to the Ministry.</p><p>***</p><p>“So, why am I here again?” Harry asked as the small group rode the elevator down to the courtrooms.</p><p>“You and I are both here for the same reason.” Canopus answered. “To observe. Mostly, because one day, we’ll have to sit in those seats and take part in the discussions and arguments, and cast our votes. Until then, we should take what opportunities we can to learn how.”</p><p>“Also, so you know what’s happened before anyone else does. You can tell your friends before the paper does.” Arthur said with a warm smile for the youngest person present.</p><p>“And to support me.” Sirius added, giving Harry a look of large puppy eyes.</p><p>Harry shoved his godfather. “Okay, those are all good reasons. I’m just nervous.” He sounded a little sheepish at the end.</p><p>“Me too pup.” Sirius nodded. “I mean, I’m pretty sure of what’s going to happen, but.” he trailed off.</p><p>“There’s still a chance, no matter how small, that things will go sideways on us.” Canopus finished the thought. “Never get over comfortable, that’s when you make mistakes.”</p><p>“Right.” Harry said with a sharp nod. And everyone pretended not to notice when he reached out and took hold of Sirius’ hand.</p><p>“So, do we know who all is going to be there?” Arthur asked, changing the subject.</p><p>The rest of the ride and the walk to the courtroom was spent in idle speculation of what the day’s proceedings would hold.</p><p>***</p><p>“Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot.” Amelia Bones began the gathering of the court to some grumbling. “As you can all see, there are fewer of us present today than there have been in the past.” She motioned to the mostly empty seating area. “I would like to begin this session with a reading from the laws, I will ask that you all bear with us for a few minutes.” She pointed to a young, red haired man. “Scribe, please begin.”</p><p>Harry breathed out in a quiet voice. “Percy.”</p><p>And Percy Weasley began to read from a scroll. “Laws of the Wizengamot proceedings, number 73 exception to Law number 12, which states that in order for a court hearing to be held, at least two thirds of the sitting members of the Wizengamot must be present. In the event that a sitting member of the Wizengamot has been accused of any crime, that seat is counted as empty for the purposes of determining how many of the seated members must be present.” He lowered the scroll and looked to Madame Bones.</p><p>“Thank you Mister Weasley.” Bones nodded and the redhead returned to his seat. “Look around yourselves, every member of this court who is not currently present, has been accused of treason. Several of them are waiting in the holding cells for their trials.” There was a collective gasp from the seats. “Today we will hear 47 of these trials, the room is being sealed as we speak. The only access to the outside will be to the holding facilities for the transfer of the prisoners. Thanks to regulations set down during the war against Strathuman the Defiant all accused are to be given veritaserum while being examined by an accomplished legilimens. Any found to be attempting to resist the veritaserum will be considered to have entered a guilty plea.” Mumbling flowed through the room at this pronouncement, yet none spoke against it. “Our first trial is that of Lord Sirius Black.”</p><p>With that, there was an uproar. The general comment of which seemed to be “why does Black get a trial?”</p><p>Bones stood for attention. When the room quieted enough that she could be heard, she spoke. “Everyone deserves a trial. Do any of you deny that?” She paused, waiting to see if any of them would make such a statement. None did. “Black has never been on trial for anything. When he was arrested in ‘81 he was sent directly to Azkaban by Bartemius Crouch and then Minister Millicent Bagnold. No trial, no questioning. They simply assumed his guilt and disposed of him. That will be fixed today.”</p><p>This speech had the effect of silencing the room. A moment later a door opened and Sirius was led inside by a red robed officer of the court.</p><p>The trial took all of ten minutes, and included a few questions from court members, when the questioning was done however, the vote to free the Lord of the House of Black and award him compensation from the vaults of the Crouch and Bagnold lines was unanimous.</p><p>The next person led into the court was one of the regular magical law enforcement wizards, by the name of Hardin Snowlight. He was accused of accepting bribes to overlook crimes committed by Wizengamot members, of abandoning his post on the order of known criminals, and finally of treason in the form of assistance given to a known terrorist group, the death eaters.</p><p>Snowlight pled no contest to the charges of accepting bribes and abandoning his post. He pled not guilty to the charge of treason and was questioned thoroughly. He was found guilty, but without knowledge. Simply put, he was indeed guilty, however, he was unaware that it was death eaters he was helping. Rather he had been under the impression that he was giving aid to high ranked Wizengamot members seeking protection for their heirs.</p><p>He was sentenced to thirty five years in Azkaban. The next eight trials were very similar. Each was also a member of the regular magical law enforcement squads, each was accused of the same crimes. Three pled guilty all around, the others all pled not guilty to at least the treason charge. In the end, all were sent to the prison, with those who had simply pled guilty receiving slightly shorter sentences due to having not wasted the court's time.</p><p>The next set of trials was the Hit Wizards, of whom there were four. Apparently the others who had warrants put up for their arrest had either died in the attempt to serve said warrants, or run. These four were accused much the same as those before, however they each received slightly longer sentences, due to their having been given more authority within the Ministry, and thus being held to a higher standard of conduct.</p><p>Next up were the Aurors, thirteen of them. To them a fourth charge had been added, breach of oath, as the Aurors were required to swear an oath of service to uphold the values of the Ministry, which at no point included allowing Ministry employees to get away with crimes.</p><p>These were given the longest sentences, with two actually ordered to receive the dementor’s kiss for having ignored instances of murder committed by Wizengamot members.</p><p>With the first batch of trials complete, Madame Bones called a short recess for everyone to stretch and refresh themselves, before the trials of those Wizengamot seat holders who had been captured would begin.</p><p>“Wow, this is kind of crazy.” Harry commented as he, Canopus, and Sirius stood in line to use the toilet.</p><p>“You’re telling me kid.” Sirius grinned at his godson. “I only ever attended one session with my grandfather, and it was nothing like this.”</p><p>A chuckle sounded behind them. They turned to see an elderly wizard in a well tailored purple robe. “I remember that meeting. That was ‘76 wasn’t it?” Sirius nodded, a look on his face that said he was trying to identify the speaker. “Lord Wellspring, at your service.” The man introduced himself with a small bow, then extended his hand. “I laughed for a week after that prank you played on the court. Highly inappropriate, but funny.” He winked as Sirius took the offered hand.</p><p>“Yes, umm, thank you.” Sirius replied, then half turned to include Harry and Canopus. “May I introduce,” he placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder, “my godson, Lord Harry Potter.”</p><p>“A pleasure.” Lord Wellspring held his hand out once more for Harry to shake.</p><p>“And my heir, Canopus Black.” Sirius added, pushing the traveller slightly forward.</p><p>Canopus gave a short bow of his own, looking nervous. “A pleasure Lord Wellspring.” He offered his hand, much to Sirius’ amusement. He was not alone, Lord Wellspring chuckled softly as well. “What?” Canopus shot looks at each of them. “What did I do wrong this time?”</p><p>Wellspring leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially. “Traditionally, the elder offers their hand first.” Then he held out his hand, a laugh still held in check on his lips.</p><p>Smiling wryly, Canopus took the offered hand and shook. “I beg your forgiveness then. I have only been learning the local traditions for a short time. I was raised in the U.S..”</p><p>Wellspring nodded. “I see, well, I enjoy a good laugh, and it truly is no bother. Though,” he glanced around meaningfully, “there are some who would take offense, so work on it, for their sake.” He chuckled again. </p><p>***</p><p>When the court at last settled back down to continue the trials, Madame Bones stood to announce the next prisoner.</p><p>“I wonder who’s next?” Sirius commented, just as she spoke, preventing Canopus and Harry from hearing the announcement, and the door opened.</p><p>Into the court two of the red robed guards marched a squat woman in bright pink robes. She had a large wobbly face, and a bright bow on top of her head that looked rather like an over large fly.</p><p>“Oh sweet loving darkness, please tell me that’s Umbitch.” Canopus whispered, leaning forward.</p><p>“Who?” Harry asked, covering a snigger.</p><p>“Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister.” Canopus answered, an evil grin growing on his face.</p><p>One of the other observers whom they had not been introduced to leant over and whispered. “Yes that’s her, but please, be quiet, I want to hear the proceedings.”</p><p>Rather than a verbal answer Canopus leaned back, nodded to the man with an apologetic look, and indicated for Harry and Sirius to watch.</p><p>“Dolores Umbridge.” Madame Bones spoke to the woman when she was seated in the accusants chair. “The list of charges against you is rather long. Would you like to do us all a favor and simply plead guilty?”</p><p>This was a bit odd, in every preceding trial the charges had been read out before the prisoner was spoken to. Perhaps this was different due to her position? Or maybe because of what her crimes entailed?</p><p>Madame Bones did not wait for an answer however, she merely waved to Percy Weasley, who stood and began to read a list of accusations which stretched to the floor.</p><p>“Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, you are accused of,” he stopped to count, rolling the long parchment up as he did so, “47 counts of false accusation against your fellow witches and wizards. Further to this, you are accused of attempting to force false confessions in 33 of these cases.” Again he had to pause as he counted, apparently each case was named separately on the scroll. “You are also accused of 56 counts of attempted murder via dementor, and 1 count of completed murder via dementor. And finally you are accused,” here he counted off as he rolled the scroll all the way back into a tight bundle, “of 163 counts of accepting, assisting with, or paying, bribes. Due to your oath of office these crimes count as acts of treason.”</p><p>As Percy sat back down, Bones leaned forward. “You may speak now Umbridge, how do you plead?”</p><p>The toad woman gulped audibly. “I am the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, Cornelius Fudge. I demand that you release me at once. Nothing I have done for the Minister can be considered a crime.”</p><p>One of the men seated next to Amelia leaned over to say something to her, a moment later she nodded to the man and spoke again to Umbridge. “That sounds like a no contest plea to me Umbridge. Unless there is objection we shall move on to sentencing.”</p><p>“Wait.” The toad bounced in her seat, clearly wanting to stand, but the chains that surrounded the chair leapt up and around her, holding her in place. “Wait.” She yelled again.</p><p>“If you are objecting then I would recommend entering a plea Umbridge.” Bones said dryly, glaring at the woman.</p><p>“I, I.” Umbridge looked wildly around the court, most likely looking for allies. When no one seemed interested in defending her she turned back to Bones. “You know the Minister will learn of this.” She hissed.</p><p>Bones raised an eyebrow. “The separation is working better than I thought. Cornelius Fudge is awaiting his own trial, on several counts of treason Umbridge. Now, I offer you one final chance, enter your plea or we will enter no contest for you and proceed to sentencing.”</p><p>“Not guilty!” Umbridge screamed the words in a panic.</p><p>“Very well.” Bones motioned to Weasley again. “Let us proceed then, this first packet concerns the first charges of false accusation.”</p><p>Percy went around the Chamber, handing to each seat holder a large roll of parchment.</p><p>At the main podium, Bones unrolled a similar parchment and began to speak. “As you can see here, this is a copy of the many accusations Madame Umbridge has placed against upstanding members of our community. Here we have one against a Mister Roger Auckland, accused of inappropriate advances towards a pureblood.” Bones and several others scoffed.</p><p>One of the seat holders leaned forward. “To begin with Umbridge, there is no such thing as inappropriate advances. That is a muggle concept. Secondly, you are not a pureblood, I knew your father, and you cannot make such an accusation on behalf of another. Therefore this,” he shook the parchment for emphasis, “is utter nonsense.” He leaned back, indicating that he was done.</p><p>Bones smiled coldly. “We have here another, a charge of excessive noise, made against a neighbor. The enforcement report indicates that you were well aware that it was not your magical neighbor who was making the noise, but rather your muggle neighbor. Yet you insisted that magical law enforcement should handle your problems for you.”</p><p>A woman spoke next, again from the rows of seat holders. “The Law Enforcement squads are not your personal errand boys Umbridge. That was my son called out for that notice. You have been told repeatedly that you are to deal with your complaints in the proper way, the same as the rest of us do.”</p><p>“I am the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic.” Umbridge yelled. “I deserve special treatment.”</p><p>Bones looked around the Chamber for a moment, seeing similar looks on every face. “Very well, let us vote then, please indicate if you find the defendant, Dolores Umbridge, guilty with a red light, not guilty with blue.” And she raised her own wand, a red light glowing at the end.</p><p>The vote was unanimous, guilty.</p><p>The next charge, that of attempting to force false confessions went much the same. Percy handed out copies of the statements made by those who she had attempted to force into confessions. Four of which claimed she had used the imperius curse against them, but that it was weak enough that they had been able to fight it off before signing any confession.</p><p>There was some discussion, and Umbridge made her claim that she was entitled to special rules due to her position, and once more the vote was unanimous, guilty.</p><p>“Umbridge, I would recommend thinking up a better defence than your position for these next charges.” Bones commented, leaning forward again. “Two dementors appeared at Harry Potter’s birthday celebration. 56 people, mostly children, were affected by their presence. Upon investigation we discovered this.” And she held up a slip of parchment bearing the seal of the Minister’s office. Copies were passed around to each seat holder. “As you can see, this is an order for two dementors to administer the kiss to one Harry Potter. It does not, however, bear the Minister’s signature, only that of Dolores Umbridge. It has been checked and has been deemed authentic. You have entered a plea of not guilty on this charge Madame, do you wish to alter that at this time?”</p><p>Umbridge glared around her then spat in the direction of the podium. “I am within my rights to protect the Ministry. That little liar has been trying to undermine us along with Dumbledore.”</p><p>“That sounds like a guilty plea to me.” Bones stated. “Any objections to the alteration?” There were none. “Very well, let us move on. The next charge against you is related. Upon further investigation we found a second order for dementors to kiss someone, signed only by Dolores Umbridge. Again the signature has been tested and found to be authentic.” Another parchment was copied and delivered to the Wizengamot.</p><p>“This is most disturbing.” One of the members commented, leaning forward. “This order was signed the day before Leonard Whistleton disappeared.”</p><p>Someone else leaned forward. “Whistleton, that was the bloke who was campaigning against Parkinson construction. Said they were cutting corners or something.”</p><p>“Yeah, and just before his hearing, he vanished.” Said another.</p><p>“Yes, and based on this,” Amelia waved the parchment for emphasis, “I think we can say that he was silenced.”</p><p>It took another ten minutes of discussion before the vote was called, and due to lack of evidence, the vote was close. 35 guilty to 12 not guilty.</p><p>Amelia had to do the math to be sure. “That is 71% for guilty.” Amelia nodded, making a note on her ledger. “Next we have the charges of bribery, whether accepting, paying, or assisting in, these will all be dealt with together.”</p><p>Instead of a single bit of parchment, or even a long scroll, this time a folder containing what looked to be hundreds of slips was passed out to the Wizengamot.</p><p>“As you can see, the evidence here is extensive. We have witness reports, bank visits, testimony from the house elves and other creatures that work within the Ministry, and even a few confessions from former officials.” Bones gestured to the stack of parchments in front of her as she spoke. There was relative silence in the Chamber for the next few minutes as the members of the court sifted through the pile of parchments they had been given.</p><p>Finally, after several minutes had passed, one member leaned forward. “Normally, I would be opposed to voting on a block like this, despite earlier indications. However, I see no reason to take up even more of our valuable time when it is so very clear that such things have been going on for so long.” He looked around at the empty seats, as though to emphasize his point. “I therefore call for a vote.”</p><p>“I, I,” Umbridge stammered on her seat, then began to thrash around, attempting to free herself of the confining chains. After a few moments of struggle she slumped briefly, then drew herself up as much as she could. “When the Dark Lord hears of this, none of your families will remain.” She cried out. “All of you scum will be washed from our world and the true rulers of this earth will rise up and take our proper places.”</p><p>The Chamber fell into silence at these words, until at last someone called. “Well, I’ve heard enough to vote guilty on all charges.”</p><p>Someone else called. “I second that.”</p><p>When no one else spoke for a second, Bones nodded. “Very well, red for guilty, blue for not guilty.” And she raised her own wand, glowing with crimson light.</p><p>A moment later the courtroom was filled with red tipped wands. A quick count revealed that even those who were present merely as observers had raised their wands for guilty, though as not one person had raised blue, it did not matter.</p><p>Bones nodded solemnly. “Guilty on all counts. Very well, guards take her away.”</p><p>Someone called up as she was being led out of the room. “What’s her sentence?”</p><p>Bones blinked. “She was just found guilty of treason. Her sentence is death.” And a hush went across the room as everyone took that in.</p><p>The next to be brought in was the first of five department heads to be tried. Thadeon Fawley of the department of magical international cooperation, who had replaced Bartemius Crouch at the beginning of the year. He was charged with misappropriation of Ministry funds, accepting bribes, and collusion with a known terrorist group. As were three of the other department heads who’s trials followed his. Departments of travel, games and sports, and commerce. Felicity Tremble, Guardolock Crabbe, who had replaced Ludo Bagman, and Spoiler Kimble respectively. Then there was the last of the department heads, the only one not charged with the same crimes as the others. Armand Spinnet, head of the department of child services, was charged with conspiracy to deny a child's rights, conspiracy to defraud a Lord of the Realm, conspiracy to hide a Lord’s Will, and conspiracy to commit theft.</p><p>The first four trials went by rather quickly, Fawley and Tremble both pled no contest, while Crabbe and Kimble tried to plead their innocence. After a few minutes of evidence displays they changed their minds, realising that if they weren’t going to be getting off, and hoping for a lighter sentence, they changed to a no contest plea. Sirius later explained that while they got longer stays in Azkaban than the two who had originally pled no contest, they still got less than they might have gotten, had they continued to fight.</p><p>But Harry was more curious about the last of the department heads. The charges were quite different from the others. And he thought he may have recognised the name.</p><p>Armand Spinnet, lowered his head as the charges were read out, he looked like he may have been weeping.</p><p>When asked how he pleaded, he looked up at the court, and Harry was surprised that no one else gasped. The man had indeed been weeping, great tear tracks lined the man’s face as he stared around at the court in apparent bewilderment. “Please,” he whispered, his voice growing louder, though no more confident as he continued. “Please, I have seen the evidence against me, and I cannot deny it. I’ve seen my own signature on documents that granted custody of Harry Potter to Albus Dumbledore. But I swear to you, I don’t remember signing any such document. As popular and well loved as Dumbledore is, there was no reason to grant him custody, especially after seeing the Potter’s Will, which clearly stated the order of those who were seen as appropriate to care for their son. But again, I swear to you, I don’t recall a single moment of what must have been a very long meeting.” He fell back into silent weeping as he finished speaking, his head bowing low once more.</p><p>Among the seats a wand raised, it’s tip glowing white. When Amelia recognised the holder of the wand, the woman leaned forward. “As many of you know, I am a mind healer with Saint Mungo’s. If it pleases the court, I offer my services to examine this man’s mind and ascertain if he is speaking the truth.”</p><p>It took only two minutes of discussion before permission was granted and the woman strode down to the center of the room and raised Spinnet’s head so she could look into the man’s eyes.</p><p>A minute passed as the woman investigated the man’s claim, Sirius whispering a quick explanation to Harry. Finally she stood up straight again and returned to her seat. When she was again seated she addressed the court. “I found three holes in his memory, each around early November 1981. He is telling the truth, he does not recall the events he is charged with.”</p><p>A spattering of dark mutters went around the room before Bones coughed. “Very well, we shall remand this prisoner to Saint Mungo's for evaluation and healing. When they declare him fit, we will return to this charge. Perhaps you are not as guilty as I at first thought Mister Spinnet.” She smiled warmly at the man. “Rest, heal, hopefully when you are well again, we will be able to clear this matter up.”</p><p>Next on the list were 12 members of the Wizengamot. All from old, rich, influential families. Crabbe, Nott, Yaxley, Malfoy, Goyle, Macnair, Rowle, Travers, Avery, Bulstrode, Rosier, and Parkinson. Each of the twelve went very similar to each other, and it became more and more annoying as each one passed.</p><p>Lucius Malfoy was the first to be brought out. The seat held him down immediately when he was sat upon it. Despite this, he glared around the room, almost daring them all to challenge him. “Where is my son?” He demanded as soon as the guards stepped away from him.</p><p>Bones ignored his demand and turned to Weasley. “The charges Mister Weasley.”</p><p>Malfoy sneered at the redhead as he stood and unrolled a scroll of parchment. “Lucius Malfoy, you are charged with 91 instances of bribery to the court, Ministry heads, and various other offices. 17 counts of subversion of duty, namely protecting wanted criminals. 7 counts of tax evasion. And finally with membership in a terrorist organization.”</p><p>As Weasley rolled the scroll back up and sat, Bones rose and asked. “How do you plead?”</p><p>Malfoy sneered at Bones. “As a member of this court I can only be tried if at least two thirds are present. You have less than a third here. You have no choice but to wait until more of the court arrives.”</p><p>Bones raised an eyebrow, opened her mouth, then closed it, then scowled. She turned to whisper quickly with one of the people near her. Malfoy looked smug. Then Bones leaned forward. “That was not enough of an answer to suggest a plea in any direction, you have one more chance and then a plea of not guilty will be entered for you. If you do so, you will be given veritaserum and placed under an answering compulsion for the remainder of this trial.”</p><p>Malfoy glared up at the podium. “That is illegal madame. I remind you that under the law, no person may be given veritaserum without their consent, and that a plea may be entered on their behalf only if they are found to be non compos mentis.”</p><p>As he fell silent once more, again looking smug, Bones leaned forward once again. “Is that all you have to say Malfoy?” When no further response came from the man she nodded to both Weasley and the guards.</p><p>Weasley entered a note on the parchment in front of him, upon which he had been recording the day's trials, as the guards stepped forward. The first cast a quick spell at Malfoy, while the second tipped a vial into his mouth. The spell seemed to hold the man’s mouth open for the potion.</p><p>It took a few moments for the potion to take effect, but soon the man’s eyes had gone slightly glossy. A packet was handed out to the court while they waited and Bones spoke again. “This is a list of instances of bribery that we were able to find evidence of. During questioning, Malfoy admitted to several more such instances, however, we were unable to find any evidence to support those charges, therefore they have been left out of today’s proceedings. As you can see we have confirmed sightings of Malfoy giving money to various people, and testimony stating that those individuals were later seen doing something they would normally not do. Such as voting on laws they had previously spoken against, in several cases voting not guilty in court trials, including his own trial for his support of the death eaters, and numerous accounts of Minister Fudge supporting causes on behalf of Malfoy, after he had made donations to various groups. Donations which never appeared in the ledgers of those groups.”</p><p>One of the court members leaned forward. “Just to be clear, Malfoy, have you ever bribed an official of the Wizengamot?”</p><p>“Yes.” Came Malfoy’s atonal response. The man was swaying gently in his seat, not seeming to be paying much attention to what was happening in the courtroom.</p><p>Another member of the court asked a follow up question. “How many times have you bribed court officials to vote not guilty?”</p><p>There was a pause, as Malfoy seemed to search his memory, before he answered. “Forty three.”</p><p>“Why so many?” Someone asked, though as no one leaned forward it was hard to tell who.</p><p>Still, Malfoy answered. “I had to keep my fellow death eaters out of prison. Too many were sharing names to get themselves out of Azkaban. If the wrong ones were sent there, they would identify myself.”</p><p>There was a collective gasp as everyone took that in. Several of those closest to Sirius, Harry, and Canopus had smug expressions, including Harry and Sirius.</p><p>There was little to do after that, a review of the other evidence against Malfoy, a few more questions, mostly to clarify certain aspects of how he had committed his crimes. The vote of guilty was again, unanimous.</p><p>The other eleven seat holders followed, only one opted to simply plead guilty, Rosier was given a lighter sentence, though due to his advanced age it was unlikely that he would live the entire sixty years he was sentenced to. Rowle was the only one to actually enter a plea of not guilty and thus was questioned without veritaserum, he received the longest sentence, though only by five years. None were expected to exit the prison alive however, except perhaps Malfoy who was the youngest of the twelve.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here we see one of the major shifts from canon. Namely that Amelia Bones actually does her job. I could only think of three possible reasons why she never arrested the corrupt politicians in the books. </p><p>1 she never saw it....except she kind of did<br/>2 she didn't have the authority....except she kind of did (she is the head of law enforcement)<br/>3 she was not as incorruptible as she was made out to be</p><p>Technically its possible that the few times she saw Fudge doing things he shouldn't weren't "enough" to do anything about. But the idea of a head of law enforcement who never enforces laws to me is just skeevy. So when one of the random changes I rolled was that Amelia would actually enforce laws I grinned. This chapter along with the next is the culmination of that change.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Trials Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a long break after the last of the death eater trials. Only two remained, however they were expected to take the longest time. Thus a break was called before they began.</p><p>“How much longer are we going to be here?” Harry asked as he sat down with a full plate next to Sirius.</p><p>“Hard to say pup.” Sirius answered, he waved to Andromeda who was looking for a place to sit. She joined them a moment later. “Do you have a guess as to how many more cases there are to hear Andy? Harry is getting restless.” He asked as their proxy sat.</p><p>Andromeda smiled warmly as she picked up a fork. “I haven’t been keeping count unfortunately. I think though,” she glanced around and waved to Percy Weasley who was just stepping away from the lunch line. When he came close she smiled up at him. “Mister Weasley, do you know how many more trials there are on today's docket? We haven’t been keeping count.”</p><p>“Of course Madame.” Weasley nodded, avoiding Harry’s eye. “Only two remain, however they are expected to take the longest of any of today’s trials. Hence the break.” He nodded to the crowded dining area.</p><p>“Thank you.” Sirius nodded to the young man. Then he motioned to an empty seat. “Would you like to join us?”</p><p>Percy paused, then answered in the most polite voice Harry had ever heard him use. “Thank you, but I have some things to discuss with Madame Bones. Excuse me.” And he hurried away.</p><p>“I wonder what he has to talk about?” Harry pondered.</p><p>“Probably nothing.” Canopus answered winking at the young lord.</p><p>“What do you mean? Why would he say that if..” Harry trailed off, beginning to think of reasons he would make such a claim when it was not true.</p><p>“Figured it out?” Canopus commented with a chuckle. “He’s been against Dumbledore from the start. Today he’s heard irrefutable proof that Dumbledore was telling the truth, as were you, about the return of a certain antagonist. While he knows he was wrong, admitting it is never as easy as we would like it to be.”</p><p>Harry nodded slowly, but it was Sirius who spoke. “I know I always hate it when I have to admit I was wrong about anything.”</p><p>“Me too. And it can take a few times of having to do so before one learns how to do so with grace.” Andromeda added.</p><p>“Hermione is like that. I guess I’ve had to do it enough to get used to it.” Harry offered, smiling sadly.</p><p>Canopus jostled the boy. “Then you’re lucky. Being able to admit when you’re wrong, without holding grudges, or getting angry, is one of the skills that can help you lead a happy life. I’ve never regretted the ability.”</p><p>“When have you been wrong?” Sirius chuckled, but shot the traveller a look.</p><p>Canopus glanced around, a sheepish expression on his face, then pointed to Harry. “I was his age once.” Then his cheeks went a little pink, which sent Sirius into a rolling laugh that almost toppled him from his seat.</p><p>***</p><p>Eventually, conversations were brought to a close, the food was packed away, and the court returned to their seats. When everyone was back in place for the next trial, Bones leaned forward and called for the next prisoner.</p><p>The door opened and the guards led in a short, slightly round man, who looked somehow wrong without his customary lime green bowler hat.</p><p>“Minister Fudge?” Harry whispered, half in awe, half in confusion. Apparently, he had forgotten that Bones had mentioned he would be on trial earlier in the day.</p><p>Fudge attempted to bluster all the way to the chair at the center of the room, then squeaked in protest when the chains leapt up and secured him to it.</p><p>“I, I demand to know what is happening.” Fudge protested when the guards stepped away from him.</p><p>Bones leaned forward. “You are on trial Fudge. Weasley, read the charges.”</p><p>The redhead rose and unfurled a scroll. It was shorter than some of the others, but his face was more solemn than it had been all day. “The first charge against Minister Cornelius Fudge is that he accepted bribes.” He turned a curious eye towards Madame Bones.</p><p>Bones leaned forward. “You are aware I believe Cornelius of the severity of that charge. For our witnesses who are unaware however, a charge of accepting bribes against the Minister, regardless of how many can be proven results in automatic expulsion from the Ministry, a lifetime ban against ever working in any capacity for the Ministry, and a term in Azkaban between ten and fifty years, depending on the number of bribes accepted. In accordance with tradition as applied to the Minister of Magic, we will hear out this charge before any others.”</p><p>She nodded to Weasley who laid aside the scroll holding the charges against the Minister and sent a packet of parchments out to the court.</p><p>“How do you plead Cornelius?” Bones asked as she laid a hand on the packet in front of her.</p><p>“I would, I would never do such a thing.” Fudge blustered, trying to draw himself up.</p><p>“Hmm, very well.” Bones shook her head in disgust and opened the packet. “As you can see here we have the testimony of the twelve death eaters tried and convicted earlier today who all were found guilty of paying bribes to Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, among others. We also have accounts of Fudge making purchases which were beyond his means, shortly after various debates and trials during which he unusually favored individuals known to have deep pockets.”</p><p>One of the court leaned forward. “Fudge, I see here that one of the instances in question is the hiring of your undersecretaries. You had five candidates, two of whom were perfectly qualified, one was overqualified and two were underqualified. Why did you employ the under qualified individuals over the other three?”</p><p>“I, I, I can't be expected to recall every single detail.” The man blustered, looking everywhere except at the man who asked the question. “I’m sure I thought they were the best people for the job.”</p><p>“You chose Umbridge over the sons of Lords on this council. Earlier today she was convicted of treason. Her crimes were numerous, and several of them predated her appointment to that position. Exactly how was she the best person for the job?”</p><p>“I, I, I.” The former Minister stuttered but seemed unable to form a coherent response.</p><p>Another member of the court leaned forward. “I’ve heard enough. The evidence is plentiful and Fudge seems either unwilling or unable to defend himself. Shall we call for a vote?”</p><p>After giving Fudge a moment to respond, during which he continued to stammer uselessly, Bones nodded. “The vote has been called for, blue for not guilty, red for guilty.” The vote was close, with only two thirds of the votes being guilty. Still it was enough for a conviction. “You have been found guilty on this charge Cornelius. You are hereby removed from office as Minister, and all access to the Ministry is now restricted. Let us move on to the other charges against you.” She nodded to Percy, who rose and lifted the scroll again.</p><p>“The only other charge against former Minister Fudge is a charge of high treason for supporting the efforts of the terrorists known as the death eaters, by supporting laws they wished passed and allowing the guilty to go free while incarcerating the innocent.” Weasley read these out with a sour expression, and sat down quickly when he was finished.</p><p>Bones stood. “As loathe as I am to go back over everything, in the interest of no one being able to say that we failed in any way to present this case thoroughly.” She waved to Percy, who quickly handed out parchments detailing the findings of the earlier trials, as well as his reactions to recent happenings.</p><p>“Obviously, we all know what we discovered earlier today. I will not waste anyone’s time by rehashing that beyond reminding us all that over a dozen individuals were found to have either been placed in positions of authority, or allowed to go free by means of bribery. I will also remind everyone of the findings in the trial of Sirius Black.” Bones was cut off by a loud spluttering from Fudge.</p><p>“Black! That man already had a trial. He was found guilty, he belongs in a cell, or better yet kissed!”</p><p>Amelia glared at Fudge. “As we learned, Black never received a trial, and Minister Fudge ordered him kissed on sight regardless of guilt or innocence. I will further point out two relevant occurrences, both having taken place at Hogwarts. The first, a little over two years ago, during the crisis concerning the claims of someone being the Heir of Slytherin, and attacking children. We have testimony from six people, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rubeus Hagrid, Albus Dumbledore, and Lucius Malfoy, that Cornelius Fudge arrested Rubeus Hagrid and transported him directly to Azkaban. The second, occurred a few months ago, at the end of the triwizard tournament. It was discovered that a death eater had been impersonating Alastor Moody, and had admitted to being the one to place Harry Potter’s name in the goblet of fire, thereby forcing the Boy-Who-Lived to compete in the tournament. Rather than question the man about his actions, Fudge allowed him to be kissed before his identity could even be confirmed, then proceeded to deny any claim on the death eater’s identity or purpose.” She looked down at the man chained to the center chair. “What have you to say for yourself concerning these charges, Fudge?”</p><p>“I, I never did any of that!” He squeaked.</p><p>Madame Bones’ eyebrows went up to her hairline. “Very well, bring in the pensieve.” She called to one of the guards who turned and left the room, he returned shortly carrying a large stone basin which he placed in front of the podium. Bones gestured for him to continue, and the guard accepted several vials from Weasley. Over the next several minutes, records from the earlier trials were shown, with pauses to review evidence of bribes paid out by various death eaters and their supporters. Then they came to a memory which Harry recognised as his own, of the night Fudge had taken Hagrid away, and finally a memory which had been given by Minerva Mcgonogall of the death of Bartemius Crouch Junior.</p><p>As the pensieve went silent, Bones leaned forward. “Now, Fudge, I ask again. What do you have to say for yourself?”</p><p>“Those were faked!” The man squeaked again. “This is preposterous. I am the Minister for Magic, I can’t be charged with any crime.”</p><p>“You actually believed that simply being Minister exempted you from the law?” One of the court asked leaning forward. “You truly are a fool Fudge.”</p><p>Bones rubbed at a spot on her forehead. “Are there any further questions?” She asked, shaking her head.</p><p>None arose, though Fudge continued attempting to declare himself innocent on the basis that being Minister gave him authority to do anything he pleased.</p><p>“Votes then.” Amelia held up her wand causing it to glow red. A moment later more joined and after a few seconds the room was once more awash with red glowing wands. Not one blue showed. “And that is unanimous.” Bones sighed heavily. “I truly hoped I was wrong. The evidence backed the charge of course, but I hoped you would be able to provide something that mitigated the charge. Something to explain your actions Fudge. You are found guilty on the charge of high treason. Guards, take him away.”</p><p>Rather than put up with the man’s squealing, the former Minister was silenced as he was carried from the room. He had allowed his legs to give out under him and a large wet stain appeared on the front of his robes as the guards approached.</p><p>When he was gone and freshening charms had been cast, Bones heaved herself to her feet and sighed. “One more and we are done for today. And I expect this will be the toughest of all. Bring him in.”</p><p>The door opened and through it strode a man everyone in the room recognised despite the simple grey prisoner robes. The long silver white beard and hair could belong to no one other than Albus Dumbledore. There was a gasp that resounded through the chamber, followed by an uproar.</p><p>Several people stood to protest the popular wizard being brought to court, and in prisoner’s robes no less. The noise only subsided when Madame Bones let loose a thunderous blast from her wand.</p><p>The steel haired woman rose as the headmaster sat on the defendants seat. “Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the list of charges against you boggles the mind. Not for it’s length, but its content. For decades we have trusted you with the care of our children, as well as the smooth operation of this very body you now sit before. To find that you have so mishandled that trust is very nearly beyond comprehension. I am going to go against tradition this one time, and allow you to speak before the charges are listed. Do you have anything to say for yourself that might explain to us why you have done these things?”</p><p>The aged wizard smiled around at the court, a twinkle in his eye as he observed the people watching him. “Why Madame Bones, I’m not even entirely sure why I’m here.” He stated jovially, then paused briefly for a long sigh, before continuing in a voice that sounded for all the world like a disappointed grandfather. “I can only guess that my political enemies have been spreading lies again, I am sorry to see that you have listened to them, but if we must do this silly dance then so be it. I am certain that I will be vindicated in the end.” He smiled warmly at Amelia with those last words.</p><p>Bones shook her head. “So, the answer was no, you do not have anything to say for yourself. Very well.” She turned towards where Weasley was unrolling a parchment. “Weasley, read the charges.”</p><p>Percy nodded sharply and rose. He carefully straightened his back and took a steadying breath before beginning to read. “Albus Dumbledore, you are charged with 675 counts of child endangerment.” The room which had been full of a low muttering, went unnaturally still at this pronouncement. Percy barely noticed, continuing with the charges without pause. “Kidnapping, child abuse by proxy, attempted line theft, theft, usurpation of a noble house, usurpation of Wizengamot votes, aiding and abetting a criminal orginization, aiding and abetting a wanted fugitive, witholding evidence, conspiracy to hide crimes, 3 counts of dereliction of duty, and vigilanteism.” As Percy lowered the parchment, the noise began to rise again as people once more started muttering to one another over the list of charges.</p><p>Bones leaned forward once more. “You have been a well respected and even revered personality of magical Britain Albus, for many years. We,” she motioned to the room at large, “have overlooked your eccentricities, and I admit, even I didn’t bother to look deeply into your actions. However, when I was recently approached and asked to take a closer look, I was appalled at what I found. You stood by and did nothing as Minister Fudge arrested a man, which he does not have the authority to do, on nothing, no charge, no evidence, nothing, and took that man, who happened to be a friend of yours to Azkaban, without trial. You are the Chief Warlock, it is your sworn duty to prevent things like that from happening, yet you stood there and allowed it. That is dereliction of duty Albus. We will take each charge in turn, as I am sure, like me, everyone will wish to know not only exactly what caused the charge to be brought against you, but why, why you did these things.”</p><p>She waved to Percy who handed out packets to each court member.</p><p>“In the last four years, a variety of things have happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In each year, there has been a threat to the students at the school.” Bones sat back as she spoke, allowing her words to convey her meaning, more than her expression. Though her voice sounded sad, as though the content of her speech hurt her. “Four years ago, a teacher in the school was possessed by an insane spirit, intent on acquiring the Philosopher’s Stone. An item which should never have entered the school, let alone be in a position to have been gained by any person who was not granted permission by its owner. The Stone was placed inside the school, supposedly for its protection. It was placed behind a series of obstacles which included a Cerberus, Devil’s Snare, an enchanted chess set, a troll, a potions puzzle, and a mirror. Regardless of whether these would be considered effective, the point is that you put these things in a school, near our children, and in a place they had access to. The only warning, a pronouncement at the opening feast that the area should be avoided by anyone who did not wish to die a most painful death.”</p><p>There was an uproar through the room. When it subsided, one of the court leaned forward. “That is like ringing a dinner bell to well over half of the students. I doubt if anyone in the school was unaware of what was there by christmas.”</p><p>One of the guards stepped forward. “We spoke with every person who was in the castle that year. Everyone was able to tell us about the Cerberus, the Devil’s Snare, the charmed keys, and the chess set. Most were able to tell us about the troll, and the potions puzzle, and a little over a third mentioned the mirror, though only about half knew what waited at the end.”</p><p>Dumbledore’s face fell at these words, which was not missed by anyone. “So, you thought you had hidden these traps Dumbledore?” Bones leaned forward. “We have testimony from hundreds that they were present, what have you to say for yourself?”</p><p>Albus took a deep, sorrowful sounding breath. “I can only say that I made a mistake in that instance. I assumed that the children would listen, and obey the instruction to avoid the danger. It seems that I have forgotten what it is to be a child, not having been one myself for some time. As for why the trap was laid, it was necessary to prevent the abduction of the Stone. What your report fails to state is that it was Lord Voldemort who was after it, and preventing him from obtaining a means of return was paramount.”</p><p>There was another brief uproar through the gathered seat holders, and audience, but it was quickly quieted. “So, you admit that you hired a man who was possessed by the spirit form of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, to teach our children. At what point did you become aware of his possession?”</p><p>Dumbledore hung his head, looking for all the world like a shamed goat. “I regret that I was unaware until near the end of the year, when he was caught in the chamber with the Stone.”</p><p>“That is interesting.” Bones leaned forward and she had a toothy smile. “Because we have here testimony from Severus Snape and Minerva Mcgonagall that you informed both of them of the presence of the possessing entity prior to Samhain.” She waved a piece of parchment, which was duplicated and copies given to each of the court. Dumbledore gaped. “If you lie to this court again Albus, I will have you dosed with enough veritaserum to keep you telling the truth for a year. Moving on, three years ago, threatening messages were written on the walls of Hogwarts. Claiming that the heir of Slytherin had returned to the castle, opened the Chamber of Secrets, and released the monster within. Students were petrified, by said monster. What do you have to say about those events Dumbledore?”</p><p>The elderly wizard shook his head. “We did all that we could to protect the students, but we were unable to discover the identity of the responsible party.”</p><p>“Interesting.” One of the court spoke. “According to the evidence we have here,” the packet was waved for emphasis, “you stated on the night of the first student petrification, one Colin Creevey, that you already knew who was responsible.”</p><p>Dumbledore swallowed audibly. “Fifty years ago, the Chamber was opened by a student who would later call himself Voldemort. I expected he was behind it again, however I assumed he was working through a proxy, and I had no idea how such a thing was done.”</p><p>Bones leaned forward, her eyes narrowed. “I’m not sure I believe that Albus, but let us assume you are being honest for now. That means that you had fifty years to consider what the creature was. In all that time, you are saying that it never once occurred to you what the threat could have been?”</p><p>Albus shrugged. “I had many theories, some of them plausible, others, perhaps less so. And with no way to test them, I put the matter out of my mind, until it returned. I regret that I was unable to come to a conclusion with the information we had available, and it never occurred to me to ask Myrtle for information.”</p><p>“Who is Myrtle?” Someone asked.</p><p>Dumbledore blinked, as though it had never occurred to him that someone might be unaware of the identity of the most disliked ghost in Hogwarts. “Myrtle Warren, the only one who died during the first incident fifty years ago. She now haunts the girls toilet on the second floor of the castle. I believe the students call her moaning Myrtle. After her death, her ghost left the castle to haunt one of the girls who had bullied her during her time at the school, and by the time the Ministry agreed to force her to return to the castle, I’m afraid it had quite slipped my mind how she had died, and that she may be a source of information.”</p><p>“Very well, I don’t like it, but I can accept it. And with the attacks spread out like they were, and none of them lethal, I can guess at why you chose not to close the school. But why did you never ask for assistance from anyone?” Bones asked.</p><p>“Hogwarts has always been separate from the Ministry, I did not feel it would be appropriate to have Aurors strolling through the corridors, disrupting classes.”</p><p>One of the court leaned forward looking confused. “I would think calling the creature reserves in Ireland would be the first choice. Not the Aurors. After all, the threat was supposedly from a creature, would not it be wise to ask for help from the experts?”</p><p>“I,” Albus paused, looking considerate, “It never occurred to me to look for experts outside of the school. After all, we are the finest institution of magical education available. Our own creature expert was unable to identify the monster, I did not think that anyone else would be more capable.”</p><p>“Very well, let us move on.” Bones looked miffed but pressed forward. “Two years ago, when Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban.” She held up a hand as Dumbledore began to protest. “Obviously Black was neither a threat, nor in any way your responsibility. However, when Fudge concocted the foolish idea to send dementors to the school, it was your duty as Chief Warlock to override him. The only reason he settled on that plan was your refusal to allow Aurors into the school. Why Albus, did you feel that dementors would be less distracting to our children than simple adults?”</p><p>Albus shook his head sadly. “Madame Bones, I argued most strenuously against the placement of those terrible beings near the school. Fudge would not listen. As for placing Aurors in the school, I have already said that the separation of the school and the Ministry has been in place since the school was opened. I did not wish to be the headmaster who changed that.”</p><p>“Then you should have declined the position of Chief Warlock when it was offered to you.” Bones only just kept her voice below a shout. “While you serve as both a head administrator for the Ministry and as headmaster of the school, there is no separation, despite your high handed attempts to claim otherwise. Regardless of such silliness however, having people on hand who are trained to capture criminals has nothing to do with that separation, and everything to do with protecting the students.”</p><p>“My son complained of nightmares for weeks after that year.” One of the court stated. “Would it really have been so terrible to have actual people stationed around the school, rather than those things?”</p><p>Dumbledore shook his head again. “I tried, I tried repeatedly to have them removed, but Fudge would not hear of it.”</p><p>Bones leaned forward again, looking thunderous. “Dumbledore, as Chief Warlock you had the authority to simply send them away. It was not your place to argue with the Minister over the matter, it was your place to ensure the safety of the students. You should have simply sent them back to Azkaban and have them replaced with actual human guards.” She paused, and took control of her emotions, visibly calming as she took a few deep breaths. “Let us move on to last year. The triwizard tournament.”</p><p>“Everything about that was decided by committee.” Dumbledore exclaimed before anything else could be said. “I was only responsible for providing security, and location.”</p><p>“Be that as it may, you chose a retired Auror as your only security, beyond the usual teachers of Hogwarts. And performed no manner of verification of his identity, thereby allowing an imposter free access to every aspect of the tournament, which resulted in the admission of an underage student into the tournament. Had you taken even the most obvious of security measures many of the problems presented by the tournament could have been avoided.”</p><p>“Crouch Junior played his role well.” Dumbledore stated, hanging his head. “I regret that I did not see through his ruse sooner. But he acted in every way like Moody. Even I, an old friend was fooled.”</p><p>“Albus, even I know that with something like the triwizard tournament, security calls for more than one person involved. And that for the safety of everyone, contestants and audience alike, it is important to double check identities often. Use passwords, code phrases and the like. This was a man you worked with for years during two wars. Surely there was something you could have done?” Someone from the court called.</p><p>The grey head turned towards the voice, and sighed heavily. “Alas, the only thing I could have added to my checks would have been a check of his magical signature, which as you know is illegal except for certain instances. As I said, his performance was flawless, and he knew Alastor’s passwords and code phrases. All of them.”</p><p>There was a rumble of muttering through the court, and Bones leaned back considering the statements. After a minute she leaned forward again. “In consideration of the lack of influence you had over the events of the triwizard tournament, as you are correct in stating that it was handled primarily by committee, we will drop the last few counts of child endangerment, those of the first years from last year. Weasley, how many is that?” She turned to the redheaded scribe.</p><p>Weasley stood and checked his parchments before answering. “There were 110 new first years last year, removing them from the count brings the total down to 565 counts of child endangerment.”</p><p>Bones nodded. “Very well,” she turned back to Albus. “How do you plead Dumbledore?”</p><p>The old wizard swallowed heavily. “I can only say that I did my best with the circumstances, and that I feel no guilt over my actions.”</p><p>When he fell silent, Bones sighed, and rubbed at her face. “Enter a plea Dumbledore, or we will be forced to enter one for you.”</p><p>Dumbledore shook his head, looking disappointed. “Amelia, this is foolish. You know that I have always done the best for our society. Can we not simply drop this whole matter. I’m sure that if we could simply discuss this over tea everything would make sense, and we could all get on with our days. Everyone is looking tired, and I’m sure we all have more important things to do with our time.” He sounded as though he were merely discussing the weather with an old friend.</p><p>Bones sighed heavily. “Please Albus, you know the laws. If you refuse to testify, the evidence against you demands that we enter a plea of no contest. On this charge alone, with a no contest plea you will not live long enough to leave Azkaban. Please, make this easy for the rest of us, for once in your life. Just enter a plea.”</p><p>Dumbledore shook his head. “I’m afraid I cannot do that Amelia. I have done nothing wrong, regardless of legalities.”</p><p>“Very well, scribe, enter a plea of no contest.” Bones sounded resigned.</p><p>One might have expected an uproar from the audience, or even from the court, but there was silence as Percy scribbled rapidly on the parchment.</p><p>“Let us move on to the next charge.” Bones said wearily, leaning forward. However she was cut off by Dumbledore.</p><p>“Apologies Amelia, but I think we have reached a parting of ways. You must do what you think best, and I must do what I think best. And I can assure you, that continuing this is not in either of our best interests. Fawkes!” He raised his voice as he called for his phoenix.</p><p>There was a flash of flame as the bird appeared in the courtroom, landing gracefully on the old man’s shoulder. A second burst of fire and the two were gone, leaving only the empty chair, chains hanging uselessly around it.</p><p>A heartbeat later, alarms began sounding, and several more red robed guards entered the courtroom. It took a few minutes to explain to them what had happened. They were sent to check the rest of the Ministry building to be sure he had actually left the premises, as the court settled down to discuss what would be done next.</p><p>In the end, it was agreed that Dumbledore would have to be declared an enemy of the state, and a reward offered for his capture. However, for the moment, as there were bigger problems to worry about, there would be very little devoted to tracking the man. The death eaters were a much bigger concern.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And the big switch. With an Amelia who does her job instead of playing politics, Fudge doesn't get away with doing whatever he feels like. It always felt to me in the books that the Minister's position was more like a dictatorship than a proper government. In most governmental set-ups the administrative head doesn't have the authority to arrest anyone or act as the head of the court. I'd imagine that Rowling wrote it that way for artistic cohesion and so she didn't have to invent even more characters, which I understand completely. However from the perspective of an outsider it makes the Ministry look really bad.</p><p>As for Dumbledore, while I didn't actually intend for this to be a Dumbles bash it kind of turned out that way. However as I thought about what all was happening it occurred to me that regardless of which side the headmaster was on, or what his ultimate goals were, his actions were illegal. He had no legal authority to remove Harry from Godric's Hollow, he had a legal duty to insure that Sirius got a trial, leaving an infant on a doorstep at any time of year would be a crime in any civilized land, and most especially in November in Britain. And so on, and given that I've got Bones arresting everyone she could get evidence on, and the amount of witness testimony floating around Harry's party, there was no reasonable cause for her not to arrest the old man.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Recruiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day after the trials, the twins declared that a celebration was in order. In a mood to agree, most of the adults joined enthusiastically.</p><p>Not one for parties in general, nor for overindulgence, Canopus sought refuge in his workroom. Which handily, had been stocked by Remus and the Twins during the trials, as a thank you. Though a thank you for what, they hadn’t said.</p><p>The day after that though, settled into routine, and at last, Canopus got on a broom again. It went only slightly better than the first time. He didn’t panic at least.</p><p>On the third morning after the trials, Canopus was found at the breakfast table, stroking an animal that took a moment for everyone to identify. The animal had it’s back to the hallside entrance, it stood nearly three feet tall, which meant it was towering over Canopus, who was seated at the table. From the animal’s head rose a pair of sharp looking horns, except they couldn’t be terribly dangerous, as they were swaying in the gentle breeze of an open window. It had no discernable limbs from where the observers watched, and feeling bold, Harry, the twins, and Ginny moved forward, stepping around the table to get a better view.</p><p>When they were about halfway around, Ginny slumped to the floor, laughing softly. This earned her concerned looks from those at the door, and confusion from the boys who were walking with her. As Fred and George turned to check on their sister, Harry took another step forward, then he too burst out laughing, startling the animal. Those in the door gasped as the creature turned its head completely around to look at the intruders, and a moment later they too shared in the laughter. The great horned owl surveyed the room imperiously, as Canopus continued to stroke its feathers.</p><p>Chuckling, Sirius got a grip on himself and stepped into the room. “Morning mate. Who’s the owl from?”</p><p>Canopus looked up, his face suffused with awe. “Huh?”</p><p>Remus clutched at his sides as he laughed. “Oh wow, oh the look on your face.” He gasped out between great wheezing bursts of laughter.</p><p>Molly took command of the situation, glaring at the children around her. “He asked who sent you a message, and don’t you think it would be more appropriate to respond, rather than fawn over the bird?”</p><p>“It’s like you’ve never seen an owl before.” Harry chortled.</p><p>Canopus opened his mouth, but though it flapped several times, nothing came out. Which sent Sirius falling over into Remus, as he too clutched at his aching sides.</p><p>Deciding to be kind, Arthur stepped up beside the traveller and stroked the bird once along its back. “Give him some space, my fine feathered friend. He’ll have an answer for you soon.” He said to the owl, then nodded to a perch in the corner. The owl bobbed its head briefly, then launched itself across the room to sit upon the perch, continuing to survey the room. Arthur turned back to Canopus. “First time you saw one that close?” He asked gently.</p><p>Canopus nodded, swallowing. “Yeah, never had the chance to pet one either. The closest I’ve been, was when Hedwig sat on Harry’s shoulder at breakfast last week.”</p><p>The twins shared a look and plopped into the seats next to Canopus, each one draping an arm across his shoulders. “They are magnificent birds.” They said together.</p><p>Harry sat across from them, nodding. “Absolutely fantastic. Hedwig is great, I can introduce you more properly if you like. All you had to do was ask.”</p><p>“That seemed like it would be rude.” Canopus smiled at Harry. “Thank you for the offer, it is much appreciated. I would love to meet her properly.”</p><p>“Well, who’s your new friend?” Ginny asked, taking a seat of her own as breakfast began to appear on the table.</p><p>“Oh, uh, don’t know his name.” Canopus answered the girl, then picked up the letter the owl had delivered. “Let’s see, he was sent by, Reginald Uther Greengrass.” </p><p>“Oh, that’s probably for me.” Sirius held out a hand.</p><p>“Nope, it says for the eyes of Heir Black.” Canopus replied with a smirk. “Looks like I’m more popular than you today.”</p><p>Sirius chuckled. “Good then, it’s probably about the Black/Greengrass contract. I’d rather not have to deal with that.”</p><p>“What’s that?” Harry asked, looking to his godfather. He was echoed by several more teen voices before the man could reply.</p><p>“Just an old agreement between our families. Apparently it's something for Canopus to worry about now. So if you want to know more, you’ll have to ask him, after he reads the letter of course.” Sirius winked at the kids.</p><p>Canopus raised an eyebrow as he opened the letter and began to read. A few moments later he lowered the letter and tilted his head. “It only asks for a visit. Apparently his daughters, Daphne and Astoria, were impressed with the party we threw for Harry and wish to visit again.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Sirius grunted. “Guess I was wrong, maybe that contract no longer applies.” He shrugged. “Oh well, no biggie.” He scratched his chin. “So, are we inviting them over then? Tonight maybe, or would tomorrow be better?”</p><p>Canopus sighed, shaking his head. “If this turns out to be something important that we should have been thinking about, I’ll turn your hair pink for a month. Until then though,” he tapped on the table, considering the question, “Friday. Tonight is the new moon.”</p><p>Remus choked on his tea. “You still want to do that?” He asked, between coughs.</p><p>Canopus looked to Ginny who was seated next to the werewolf. “Slap him on the back, help him get the liquid out of his lungs. And yes Remus, I still want to do that.”</p><p>“Do what?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Recruiting the werewolves.” Canopus answered. “Unlike either Bumbles or Riddle, I’m willing to offer them something they want.”</p><p>“What?” Molly asked, fear creeping into her voice.</p><p>“Jobs.” Canopus answered with a grin. “The one thing they have trouble getting. Riddle only offered them the chance to be leashed attack dogs, Bumbles wanted them to be cheerful little lap puppies. I’m willing to offer them a chance at a real life, if they want it.”</p><p>“What kind of jobs?” Hermione asked, looking thoughtful.</p><p>Canopus shrugged. “Depends on what they can do. Most are likely to only be skilled at various manual labour, but any that have more specialised skills will have an opportunity to use them.”</p><p>Remus shook his head. “I still say it’s a bad idea, but I won’t stop you. That’s today, what about tomorrow?”</p><p>“House elves.” Canopus said with a grimace, then pointed to Sirius and Harry. “First contact with Gringotts for Sirius, might as well take Harry with you. Get all that paperwork filled out, and begin discussions with them on investment opportunities. Plus, take the basilisk, and the goblin made objects with you as well. When all that’s done, we can return to our usual activities again. I’d really like to get some more flying practice in, and some spell practice too.”</p><p>Ron groaned. “More spell practice? Well, at least we can do something fun while you’re out doing boring stuff.”</p><p>Hermione slapped him on the arm. “It’s important Ron. And what do you mean house elves?” She turned to glare at Canopus. “Don’t tell me you’re employing slaves.”</p><p>Canopus returned the girl’s glare. “House elves are serving you breakfast right now, and there are no slaves in this house.” Hermione’s glare turned into a frown, then a scowl, and finally a confused expression. Before she could formulate a response though, Canopus continued. “Not everyone values money the way we do Hermione. House elves work for something far more precious. When I brought the three we have currently into the house I asked them what they wanted in exchange for their service. Their answer surprised me, but was well within our means.” He cocked his head to the side, inviting the girl to ask.</p><p>He wasn’t disappointed. He had only just fallen silent when she blurted out. “Well? What did they want?”</p><p>“Magic.” The traveller grinned. “Apparently, elves were never able to produce magic themselves. Long ago, they drew it from the trees and the animals. It was wild, unrefined, and weak. But it allowed them to travel more quickly, and perform minor tasks, as well as some crafting. But it wasn’t much. When wizards came along, they discovered that they could draw on a wizard’s magic and do much, much more. Basically, anything we can do, they can. But they don’t need training, and never have to deal with accidental magic. Added bonus, because their magic is different from ours, despite being drawn from us, they are able to ignore most magical defenses, unless they are specifically protected against. That is the deal they made ages ago, they decided that they like having access to wizard magic. So they agreed to serve in exchange, as it not only allows them to do more, it also lets them live longer. Wizards, being the obnoxious, selfish beings that we are, forgot that somewhere along the way. And some, like Dobby, began to be mistreated.”</p><p>Ron interrupted. “But then, if they aren’t forced to obey their masters, why do they put up with it? And what’s with the clothes thing?”</p><p>Canopus smirked. “Yeah, I asked about that too. Turns out, most elves, hate wearing clothes, they only do it to appease their human friends. The reason giving them clothes frees them, is because they see it as an insult. As for the obeying, well, that’s a trained response. They’ve been taught to act that way all their lives. As far as ours know, there are no wild elves left in the world, they all died out. And the few elves who still share the stories, are afraid of what could happen if they give up the life they know. So they don’t, they just go looking for better wizards, or witches, to serve when they grow tired of the abusive ones.”</p><p>“But, Dobby had to be given clothes before he could leave the Malfoy’s.” Harry stated, looking confusedly at Canopus.</p><p>The world hopper waggled his hand. “Well, sort of. That was what he had been told all his life, so he believed it. And in believing it, he made it true. However, he was being rather defiant towards them before he was given clothes. If that claim were true he would not have been able to visit you without permission. He wouldn’t have been able to do anything to help you, regardless of how effective it was. I think deep down, he knew, but was so indoctrinated that he wasn’t willing to take the chance.”</p><p>“But why can’t you offer them money too?” Hermione asked, a stubborn look about her.</p><p>“One of the few things about their original culture to survive.” Canopus smiled at the girl. “They consider the offer to be charity, which they hate. If they don’t get it for themselves, they don’t want it. They do work for wizards in exchange for magic, if they accepted coin, they would then see taking the magic as theft. The magic is what they want, so they don’t take anything else. They dig out space for themselves, in unused rooms, or below the floors, in the earth, depending on what’s available. They go out and hunt for their own food each day, taking nothing from wizards except the magic they trade for. Another way in which Dobby is different from most. His love of wearing clothes is anathema to most of them. And he does accept more than just the magic, which many of the elves see as either theft, or abuse of our hospitality.”</p><p>“So what, do they run around naked when we can’t see them?” Ron asked, chuckling.</p><p>“Ronald Weasley.” Molly screeched.</p><p>“Ouch.” Canopus held a hand up to one ear.</p><p>“Oh, sorry dear.” Molly apologised, patting at the traveller’s arm. Then she returned her stern gaze to her youngest son. “Mind your language Ron. And comments on other people’s cultures. Just because they're different from you doesn’t make them bad.”</p><p>Canopus snorted. “Yes Ron, most of them do prefer nudity, though many wear something like a belt to hold any tools they might need. Do be careful going into the kitchen, we have three and I gave them permission to dress however they like. So if you surprise them, they may well be in the buff.”</p><p>Several stunned faces stared at the traveller as he picked up a piece of bacon.</p><p>***</p><p>“That was a long day.” Sirius said, seating himself across from Canopus. “Did you manage to get everything done?”</p><p>Canopus glanced out a nearby window, noting the sun low on the horizon. “I guess it did take longer than anticipated.” He commented, rubbing his side.</p><p>Sirius nodded towards the rubbing. “You okay?”</p><p>The traveller shrugged, then winced. He lifted his shirt gingerly, as though the motion was painful. Which given the size of the yellowing bruise he revealed, it probably was. Sirius whistled. “That’s a good one. Who got you?”</p><p>Dropping the shirt back in place and relaxing into his chair, Canopus smirked. “Number two. Greyback didn’t even put up a fight. He got in my face, blustered about how strong an animal he was, so I throat punched him. When his second came at me with a club, I was a little slow.” He motioned to his ribs. “At least nothing broke, and the bruise salve is making quick work of the healing.”</p><p>“Wait, you put Greyback down, with one punch?” The dog man asked incredulously.</p><p>Canopus raised an eyebrow. “You don’t know what a throat punch is, do you?” Sirius shook his head. “Well, it’s not friendly.” Canopus lifted his fist, which he curled so that the middle two knuckles were slightly extended in front of the others. Then brought the fist up so that the extended knuckles were against his throat. After a second, he nodded, leaned over and pressed them against Sirius’. “If performed correctly, you crush the windpipe. No breathing after that, takes less than two minutes to fall unconscious, and if left untreated, maybe five to die.” Sirius paled, and leaned back. Canopus offered a thin smile. “Greyback is an animal, he gave up his claim to humanity years ago, the first time he intentionally bit a child.”</p><p>Sirius seemed to consider that for a moment, and nodded. “No argument there, I’m not sure if he deserved to die though.”</p><p>Canopus shrugged. “The only sentence the Wizengamot would have considered for him, if he were caught, is the kiss. Besides, he was little more than a rabid dog anyway, only slightly controlled. And the entire point of the trip today was to convince the others that there was a better way to get what they wanted. I had to get him out of the way before they would listen. You know what Remus told us, about the pack mentality.”</p><p>“I still say that’s been trained into them.” Sirius shook his head.</p><p>“After what I saw today. I agree.” Canopus nodded. “Trained or not though, if you want someone to listen to you, you have to convince them that you’re worth listening to. Putting Greyback on his ass, got me that. Though I’m still surprised at how easy it was.”</p><p>“Surprised? I’m bloody well flabbergasted. Seriously, how?”</p><p>“Luck, pure luck.” Canopus shook his head. “Get that shot wrong, you break your hand. Get it half right, and you cause some serious pain, but not enough to take the target out of the fight, which in that case, would have meant an incredibly angry rabid animal, already right in my face. And honestly, the punch was little more than instinct, it wasn’t planned at all. Not that I allowed them to see that.”</p><p>Sirius blinked. “So, you got a pack of werewolves to follow you, by accident?”</p><p>Canopus considered the question for a moment. “No, at least, I don’t think so. I got them to listen by doing that. What got them to follow, I hope, was the offer.”</p><p>Sirius nodded slowly. “Jobs, right. Get anyone good?”</p><p>“Three potions masters, not recognised, but each was almost ready to take their final exams when they were bitten, and thus not allowed to present their qualifications. Five Creature specialists.”</p><p>“Like Mooney?” Sirius interrupted.</p><p>Canopus nodded. “Yeah, two, just like him. Bitten as kids, but grew up in the wild, learned how to handle creatures the hard way. The other three, had been working towards their masteries when they were bitten. A dozen farmers of various backgrounds and experience levels.”</p><p>“Wow, and we have jobs for all of them?” Sirius interrupted again, holding up a hand to cut off the litany.</p><p>“We will.” Canopus nodded. “Most of them are out at the farm now, setting up for the beginning stages.”</p><p>“Does that include the potions guys?” Sirius raised an eyebrow. “What about Snape?”</p><p>Canopus shrugged. “Snape hasn’t given us a final reply yet, and his answer seems to depend on our ability to produce an effect that no one has publicly stated has been done before. If we can’t find a way to remove the Dark Mark, he won’t be joining us. And right now, all we have are theories. And as good as you, and the twins, are. None of us are masters.”</p><p>“What about Shunpike?” Sirius motioned to the floor, indicating the lower levels of the house where the prisoner was being kept.</p><p>“We have a test subject, the first three theories didn’t work, and the twins are still working on a magical version of tattoo removal.” Canopus shrugged. “Seriously, apart from cutting his arm off completely, I haven’t come up with anything that I’m sure will work.”</p><p>“I still think having Harry cast a finite in parseltongue should have worked.” Sirius frowned.</p><p>“I agree, but it didn’t.” Canopus said.</p><p>“Well there’s still.” Sirius began but was stopped by a knock on the door. “Who’s that then?” He looked at Canopus, who shrugged and rose to answer.</p><p>A moment later he returned, leading Harry in his wake.</p><p>“Aho, well how about that. My godson, coming to visit my heir, instead of me.” Sirius put a hand to his heart. “I’m wounded.”</p><p>Harry chuckled at his godfather’s antics. “I couldn’t find you Padfoot, and Canopus usually has good advice.”</p><p>Sirius smiled, and pulled a chair next to him, patting it for Harry to sit. “He does, doesn’t he? I don’t think he’s led us wrong yet.” He ruffled Harry’s hair as the boy sat. “So, what did you want advice on?”</p><p>Harry swallowed hard. “What we found out today.”</p><p>Sirius nodded grimly. “Yeah, I was going to ask about that too. I know what I want to do, but since it has to do with the muggle world, I wasn’t sure how to go about it.”</p><p>Canopus raised an eyebrow. “If you fill me in on the details, I’m willing to help.”</p><p>“You want to tell him pup?”</p><p>Harry nodded slowly. “Yeah, I guess it’s more my story to tell anyway.” He took a deep breath, then jumped as a mug appeared in front of him.</p><p>Canopus chuckled. “Good timing Buddy.” He commented, apparently to no one. Noting the confused looks on his guests' faces, he grinned. “Buddy is my new personal elf. He’s pretty awesome, I think. Loves to startle people, gets a kick out of it. Still just as helpful as any, just likes to do it in a way that gets people to jump.”</p><p>“So, he’s kind of like Dobby? A little weird?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Yep.” Canopus agreed.</p><p>Harry nodded, which morphed into a thoughtful expression. “You know we went to Gringotts today?” He looked up at Canopus, who nodded for him to continue. “And finally worked out some details, and stuff. The basilisk corpse, and the memory of how I killed it had them agreeing to recognise me as an adult. Which gave me access to all of my vaults, and the records of who's been in them.”</p><p>“Long story short Harry.” Sirius commented, nudging the boy. “He doesn’t need every step, just the important ones.”</p><p>Harry looked up to his godfather with a warm smile. “Right, thanks Padfoot.” He leaned over and gave the man a one armed hug, then flushed as he looked back at Canopus, who was smiling warmly. “Umm, anyway. We found out that the headmaster had been taking money from my vaults, every month since I was a baby. And because the goblins don’t keep track of that after it leaves the bank, we had to go through a whole bunch of hoops to find out what he did with it. He didn’t put it in his own vault, and he didn’t take it to the Ministry. It took most of the day to find it, he gave it to the Dursleys.”</p><p>Canopus raised an eyebrow, but after a few moments of silence he drew in a deep breath. “I thought we were already aware of that? Was it more than you thought? Also, am I to take it that you are seeking advice on what to do about this?”</p><p>Harry blanched, but Sirius offered his thoughts. “I think Harry should sue them, get that money back. Or at least, as much of it as he can. And no, we were pretty sure before, we just got confirmation today.”</p><p>Harry scowled at his godfather. “I’d rather not have to look at them again. I just want to be shut of them. The less I have to think of them, the better.”</p><p>Sirius turned to Canopus. “You see the problem?”</p><p>Canopus smirked. “I don’t see a problem, just a difference of opinions. Which is easy enough to handle. Harry, would you like for someone else to have the childhood you did?”</p><p>Canopus and Sirius both turned to face the boy, who shuddered at the question, but was quick to reply. A vehement, “No,” spat from him with such ferocity that the two older men leaned back.</p><p>Canopus nodded. “Good, I didn’t think so, but it needed to be said out loud. So, do you know what you can do personally, to help ensure that no one does?”</p><p>Harry opened his mouth, then closed it. He leaned back, scowled, then picked up the mug he had been ignoring, and rolled it between his hands. Then he scowled again, and looked up. “I want to say that I could find the people who treat kids that way, and make them stop. But I don’t know how to find them, or how to make them stop. A few people tried to make the Dursleys change, but it only ever made them worse.”</p><p>Canopus nodded. “Yeah, abusers don’t change often, and even when they do, they need to constantly pay attention to themselves, or they fall back into those habits. Much like alcoholics. It’s not, I understand, because they like it, but more that they get used to it. It becomes a habit, and breaking habits is hard. So the way to prevent others from being abused, is to convince people not to start the abuse habit. And the way to do that, is to convince them, that not only will they be caught eventually, but that they will be punished for their actions.”</p><p>Harry frowned and sat back in his chair. “So, you think I should sue them to.” It was a statement, not a question, and he scowled. “Which means I’d have to look at them, maybe even talk to them.” He glared at the table as though it had done him a personal wrong. “I don’t even care about the money, it’s not like it was a lot.”</p><p>Canopus nodded. “It’s not about the money though. It’s about the principle. If you leave them to get away with what they did. It gives the message that what they did was acceptable. And sooner or later, they’ll tell others of what they were able to get away with. And that will lead to someone else thinking they can get away with it too. Which puts another kid, somewhere down the road, in the same position you were in.”</p><p>Harry transferred his glare from the table to Canopus.</p><p>Canopus shrugged. “I had to ask myself the same question. I didn’t ever want to think about my stepdad, after mom wised up and left him. But then, a couple of years later, we found pictures of the daughter of the woman he married after we left. Yes, those kinds of pictures. Being distributed. If I’d spoken up sooner, that might have been avoided. My voice, added to hers, sent that trash to prison, where he belonged.”</p><p>Harry blinked. “You mean?” He trailed off, unsure of what he was asking.</p><p>“I was abused as well, just like you. If a different form of abuse. Just like Sirius.” He nodded to the other man, and Harry turned to stare at his godfather, who nodded with a sad smile.</p><p>“Yeah, me too pup.” Sirius said, opening his arms for a hug, which Harry gave. The two stayed in that position for a long moment, until Harry leaned back, looking a little pink. “You didn’t get to meet my mother.” Sirius commented, covering the boy’s embarrassment. “She was a real piece of work.”</p><p>“The portrait is in the basement, if you want to. I wouldn’t recommend it though. The woman is nothing but a blight on the very concept of humanity.” Canopus offered.</p><p>“You kept that thing?” Sirius goggled at his heir. “I thought we destroyed it?”</p><p>“Of course, I’m eventually going to work on a sort of veritaserum that will work on portraits. So we can get any and all useful information out of all of them. There will be a hall in the library dedicated to portraits of every member of the family. They will all be silenced, unless someone is directly speaking to them, but they’ll all be there. You never know what kinds of useful info you can get. And while the woman is foul, she’s also a really good example of why not to marry your cousin. And to answer your other question, she had more than one portrait.”</p><p>Sirius blinked. “Yeah, okay, I can’t argue that. I’ll just never speak to her.”</p><p>Harry snorted, then let out a loud guffaw. After a moment, Sirius began to chuckle as well. “Okay, okay.” Harry said when he got himself under control. “I’m not happy about it, but I guess I see your point. I’ll press charges, or whatever. But, I don’t want to have to be any closer to them than I absolutely have to be.”</p><p>“We’ll get a lawyer on it. It’s possible you won’t have to see them at all. Some cases are done without ever bringing the victim into contact with their abusers. I can’t guarantee that though, and you’ll definitely have to talk about everything. Fortunately, you won’t be trying to prove physical abuse. That’s a bit more difficult without records, but psychological and emotional abuse is harder to prove in general. But, we’ll leave that to the lawyers. Let’s move on to less stressful subjects. Did you get the goblins to look at the information packet?” Canopus waggled his eyebrows at Sirius.</p><p>The animagus scowled. “No, they refused outright. Which is actually why we didn’t give them the goblin made stuff. In the process of arguing with the manager we were talking to, I completely forgot that we even had them with us.”</p><p>“What were you arguing about?” Canopus asked.</p><p>“They started with trying to argue that the treaty wouldn’t allow it. When I convinced them it would, they argued that they couldn’t do business with the muggle world due to the statute of secrecy. When I tried to explain that there were ways around that, they finally just said that they would only consider a new way of doing business if they were approached by an equal, which I certainly was not.” Sirius drew himself up in a haughty manner at the end, clearly imitating the goblin he had spoken to.</p><p>“An equal?” Canopus raised an eyebrow. “Who do they consider an equal?”</p><p>“I managed to find that out before we left.” Harry offered. “Apparently they have respect for me because of how I killed the basilisk. Even though I tried to tell them it was mostly luck. The goblin we were talking to said all young warriors win by luck the first few times, or something like that. Anyway, he said that to be an equal, we would have to challenge a goblin warrior to a duel, and win, without magic.”</p><p>Sirius shook his head. “Which there’s no way we could. Little bastards, they know that no wizard ever trains in hand to hand fighting, let alone weapons, other than wands. It’s too much work for something so muggle. Even if we did used to, centuries ago.”</p><p>Canopus held up a hand, “wait, all we have to do is beat one of their guards, in a hand to hand fight?”</p><p>Sirius sighed heavily. “I would imagine it’s a little more complicated than that, but basically, yes.”</p><p>Harry nodded. “That’s what the goblin said. Although he was in a hurry as Sirius was leaving, so he may have left out some details.”</p><p>Canopus scrubbed at his face, pressing the heel of his hand into his eye. “So, we’re going back to Gringotts tomorrow. Got it. We can do that after the visit with the elves.”</p><p>***</p><p>“That was fascinating!” Hermione commented as the group entered Gringotts the following afternoon. “I’ve only ever seen that many House Elves in one place at Hogwarts.”</p><p>“Yeah, Hogwarts has the most of any residence in Britain. But there’s still less there than at the breeding grounds.” Remus commented. “Although, I’m not sure that’s a good thing.”</p><p>“Yeah, that place was kind of horrible.” Harry joined the conversation. “I mean, it was nice to see them in their own environment, sort of. But the people who run that place could have given them a little more.”</p><p>They were interrupted by Canopus snapping his fingers and exclaiming. “Grew!”</p><p>“What?” Several voices asked together.</p><p>“Grew. Growth and Renovation of Elvish Welfare. A reimagining of S.P.E.W..” He smiled at Hermione. “Spew was a good idea, but failed to really address the concerns of the house elves. What they really want. So rebrand, and alter the goals, so that the group is actually working towards things the elves are interested in. Giving them more freedom to choose who they work for, and how much free time they have to pursue their own goals, such as having a family, or crafting things they like, or whatever.”</p><p>Hermone’s eyes lit with passion as she grasped the idea. “Yeah, that’s a great idea. We could push for new laws that prevent abuse, and give them more freedoms. Even ones that require wizards to give them space for themselves. Oh, and what about granting them wands, that would go a long way towards equality.”</p><p>“Hmm?” Canopus stroked his chin, then smirked. “Buddy.” He called and there was a pop as the elf appeared.</p><p>This being the first time any of the others had seen him, they took a long look at the wrinkly fellow. He was slightly taller than most of the elves they had met before, a little over four feet, and his ears seemed a bit smaller. Though his eyes, which were a deep sea green color were just as large as any other elves’. He was wearing what looked like a black towel, wrapped around his hips.</p><p>Canopus leaned over and whispered in the elves’ ear for a moment. Buddy seemed to stare back at him with fear in his eyes. Canopus said something else, still too softly for anyone else to hear him, and the elf slowly nodded and popped away again.</p><p>“What was that about?” Hermione asked, and Canopus leaned over to whisper in her ear as well.</p><p>“I sent him to Hogwarts, to the room of requirement. To look for lost wands, and see if any of them were compatible with him.” Then he stood back up. “We’ll need to find out if they even can use wands before pushing for that kind of move. No sense in getting them the right to use a wand if they can’t.” He winked at the girl, who smiled back at him.</p><p>As she opened her mouth to say something else, he held up a hand. “More on that later. Right now, I have some goblins to annoy.” He winked again and turned to stride up to one of the open tellers.</p><p>As he approached he caught the attention of the goblin seated there, who was just setting aside a quill. “What can Gringotts do for you today, human?” The goblin asked.</p><p>“Who would I need to challenge to be recognised as an equal of goblins?” Canopus asked boldly. The few tellers near enough to overhear the question stopped what they were doing to watch.</p><p>The teller Canopus had spoken to, goggled at him. Then he chortled, and pointed to one of the goblins waiting to take people to their vaults. “If you could beat Griphook there without your wand wizard, I’d eat my quill.” He held up the writing implement for emphasis.</p><p>Canopus raised an eyebrow. “I asked who I would challenge to be recognised as an equal. Not who you thought would be the most insulting to point me at. Please, tell me who I need to speak to about this if you don’t know the answer to my question.”</p><p>The goblin scowled. “You wish to be injured that badly.” He raised his voice so that it rang around the hall. “Axeblade.” One of the guards stepped away from the wall, his long halberd dipping slightly as he approached the desk.</p><p>“You called, Quillpoint?” The guard asked when he was close enough to be heard without yelling.</p><p>The now named goblin, Quillpoint, indicated Canopus with the end of his quill. “This uppity wizard thinks he is a goblins equal, and wants to challenge a worthy opponent. Would you mind terribly removing him from my presence?” The guard, Axeblade turned to survey the group, all except Canopus took a step back at the scowl on his face. Quillpoint spoke once more. “If you can prevent Axeblade here from throwing you out of the bank, I will be most impressed, and then I will tell you what you want to know. Just remember, if you raise your wand in Gringotts, you will be thrown from the bank, permanently, and any vaults under your name will become forfeit.”</p><p>Axeblade grinned widely, revealing his sharp teeth. He lowered the halberd and began to advance menacingly towards Canopus.</p><p>“Just out of curiosity,” Canopus addressed the guard, “what qualifies as preventing you from throwing me out of the bank? Do I need to knock you unconscious? Is disarming enough? How about just pushing you back a couple of feet?” He lifted his hands in a gesture that indicated his lack of knowledge.</p><p>The guard’s grin widened. “If you can take my weapon from my hands, I will declare you the victor. If you can knock me unconscious, you will be the first wizard to achieve such a feat, ever.” And then he thrust the halberd towards Canopus’ chest.</p><p>The world traveller nodded thoughtfully, even as he took a half step to one side and reached up to grab the hilt of the halberd, just behind the blade. As the head of the weapon continued on its path he grabbed hold of it again, with the other hand, this time much lower, and pivoted.</p><p>There was a gasp, which came from so many throats that it actually resounded against the ceiling, as the goblin guard was lifted from his feet. Canopus did not stop his movement though. Having lifted the goblin from the ground, he continued to pivot, swinging the halberd, and its burden in a full circle until the goblin collided with the desk, hard.</p><p>A look of total surprise suffused the face of the guard as he let go of his weapon in sheer astonishment at the move. He had expected the wizard to be like any of his fellows, and simply back off from the threatening gesture. Or else draw his wand, as many others had done in the same circumstance. The wizard had actually used what they would call muggle tactics, and what’s more, actually being capable of the act, had surprised him so much that he didn’t even think of holding on.</p><p>When the guard fell to the floor, there was a second gasp even louder than the first. Canopus rotated the halberd so that it was facing right way up again, set the but against the floor as the other guards had theirs, and offered his hand to Axeblade. “That looks like it surprised you friend. Would you like another go?” He said as the goblin stared up at him.</p><p>There was stunned silence as Axeblade stared up at the human. Was he being mocked, but no, he saw the look in the human’s eye. It wasn’t glee at the victory, nor any sense of being better. It was simple acceptance, and an offer of honor. It was, in short, exactly what a goblin would offer after a non-lethal duel. And with that thought, Axeblade broke out with a guffaw of laughter, as he reached up and took the hand, hauling himself to his feet.</p><p>“My first instructor said very nearly the same thing to me, the first time he knocked me down.” He explained to the human, who nodded.</p><p>“Mine too.” The human stated.</p><p>“You, come with me.” A voice called out from across the hall. Looking over, there was a goblin standing in the center of a small clearing of people. He was dressed in what appeared to be finely made robes, which made him look a bit out of place among the goblin guards, who were the only others within six feet of him.</p><p>“Uh, that’s the manager we talked to yesterday.” Harry stated, stepping closer to Canopus.</p><p>“Then that is who we need to talk to today.” Canopus replied. Before walking away he offered the halberd he was still holding to the guard. “Thank you for the match Axeblade, I look forward to our next meeting, hopefully it will be on more equal footing.”</p><p>Axeblade grinned. “Next time, we shall wrestle properly, in the ring of fire.” He nodded smartly and returned to his position on the wall.</p><p>The manager raised an eyebrow as the group approached him. “You’ve made an impression.” He nodded to Axeblade, who was taking some ribbing from his fellow guards, or at least it appeared that way, it was difficult to tell for sure as they were speaking the goblin language. “Come.” The manager barked, and turned to lead them through a set of silver doors at the back of the hall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In this chapter I demonstrate two maneuvers which I must recommend against using. Against the goblin guard, the technique has no name that I've ever heard. It's merely a method of disarming a foe with a large weapon. The only reason that I was able in the story to lift the guard like that is because the goblins are smaller than humans, and lighter as well.</p><p>As for the throat punch, never use that unless your life is danger!!!</p><p>It works exactly as described, and if done correctly the only treatment I know of that has any chance of preventing the victims death is a tracheotomy. Which if you don't know, is cutting a hole in someone's throat. So they can breath. It doesn't always work, and must be done exactly right.</p><p>So again, only attempt such a maneuver if your target is trying to kill you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Meeting and Parting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After breakfast the following morning, Canopus led the group of teens plus Sirius and Remus, outside to begin their day.</p><p>“You’re really going to teach us how you did that thing with the goblin’s axe?” Ron asked, bouncing on his toes as they came to a stop.</p><p>Canopus chuckled. “Well, I could do that in about twenty seconds, but for you to be able to do it, consistently, would take a couple of weeks of practice.” He grinned at the red head.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Harry asked.</p><p>“It didn’t look overly complicated.” Hermione added, then blushed. “Not that I think I could do it, I’m not that strong.” She ducked her head.</p><p>“Any of you could do it, if you really wanted to.” Canopus stated in a soft voice. “It’s not about strength, that move is mostly about momentum. I needed a fair amount of strength to get started, but once he was in the air, all I had to do was keep moving. And in a normal fight, you'd be able to take advantage of his movement to get started, needing a lot less to get him moving in the first place. As for him letting go of the halberd, well, that was just luck that he was so surprised.”</p><p>“That’s great.” Ginny beamed, hopping from foot to foot. “And you’ll teach us to do it?”</p><p>Canopus nodded. “That’s the plan. It’ll take a while though, so best to get started.”</p><p>“You said it would only take a couple of weeks.” Ron blurted, pointing a finger at the traveller.</p><p>“For that one move yes, but if you go into a fight only knowing one move, you will lose. So I’ll be teaching you a lot more, starting with balance and body control. One of the differences in Tai Chi, which is the martial art we’ll work on today, well different from most other forms, is the focus on getting your entire body to work together. You get a lot more power into your actions when you have everything working together to achieve your goal, than you do if only part of you is.”</p><p>For the next two hours he demonstrated how throwing a punch with just your arm differs from throwing a punch with your whole body. The basics of the meditative art of Tai Chi, and led them in beginning to practice the forms themselves.</p><p>They were just breaking to get cleaned up for their next activity, when the doorbell rang.</p><p>“I’ve got it.” Molly called from the hall, you go get cleaned up. She waved them upstairs towards their rooms.</p><p>“Best do as she says.” Sirius ushered the teens towards the stairs.</p><p>“Don’t be long though, in case it’s someone important.” Remus added.</p><p>***</p><p>It did turn out to be someone important. When they returned to the living areas they found a young man seated at the dining table with a cup of cocoa in front of him, looking bewildered. He was almost as tall as Ron, but with long, wavy, dark hair, and sharp nervous eyes the color of the sky after a storm.</p><p>Canopus recognised the lad from Harry’s party. Theodore Nott. The one member of that family who hadn’t been knocked out by the wards.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Ron asked loudly, folding his arms over his chest.</p><p>Canopus raised an eyebrow at the red head and took a seat across from Theodore. “I try to be more polite than that.” He commented with a wave towards Ron. “However, I also wonder what brought you to our home today?” He quirked an eyebrow at the dark haired boy.</p><p>Theodore nodded slowly. “You must be the new guy I’ve heard about. Canopus was it?” The man in question nodded and Theodore continued. He stuck out his hand to shake. “Theodore Nott, but I prefer to be called Theo.”</p><p>Canopus took the offered hand and shook. “Canopus Gemini Black, please, call me Canopus. What can we do for you Theo?”</p><p>“I came to ask for sanctuary.” Ron’s arms fell, along with his jaw. He wasn’t alone.</p><p>Canopus looked around at the surprised faces of all the purebloods in the room, and the confusion on Harry and Hermione’s. “Well, I’m familiar with the concept, but if someone would explain to me what it means in terms of wizarding society, that would be a great help.”</p><p>Theo scowled. “You don’t know?” He asked.</p><p>Canopus raised a hand as if calling for attention in a classroom. “Born and raised in America. Not familiar with British wizarding custom.”</p><p>The young man nodded slowly. But it was Sirius who answered. “It’s an old custom, when someone is on the outs with their family. They seek protection from another. Assuming I’m recalling my lessons correctly, he’s asking for a place in our home, at least until some kind of trouble blows over.”</p><p>Canopus nodded, then pointed to the seat next to him, then after a moment to the one on the other side, while looking pointedly at Harry. “Let’s be clear then, are you asking the House of Black, or the House of Potter for sanctuary?” He asked the young man across from him.</p><p>Theo opened his mouth, then closed it again. He considered the question for a moment before answering. “I’d gotten the impression they were one and the same. I guess I was misinformed. Do you have a preference?” He switched between looking at all three of them, apparently unsure of who to address directly.</p><p>Canopus looked to the two people sat next to him. After a moment, Harry gestured to Sirius. “I’m still new at all this. I think it would be better if Sirius took the lead here.”</p><p>Sirius sighed. “Alright, I’ll be the adult.” He pouted. “First things then.” He turned to look fully at Theo. “What exactly is the nature of your dispute with your family?”</p><p>Theo nodded as though he had been expecting that question. “They are all death eaters. Or at least, all of those I know. My father had been going on about me taking the Mark this summer, until we came here. I haven’t seen him since, though I did get the message that he was tried and convicted by the Wizengamot. My uncle on the other hand, is still at the estate, and thinks that if I take the Mark, it will appease some of the anger the dark lord has been showing in the last few days. I don’t want anything to do with any of that. Dad used to tell stories about what they got up to. And no matter how I personally feel about the blood issue, I don’t want to torture and kill anyone. Especially not kids. That’s just disgusting.” His voice fell as he spoke, until at the end he was speaking barely above a whisper, as though afraid of his own words.”</p><p>Sirius nodded. “Yeah, that’s just about the same reason I left.” Theo looked up sharply at that, but remained quiet. “Are you prepared to swear the traditional oath?” Sirius asked the boy.</p><p>Theo took a deep breath and nodded. “I am.”</p><p>“What is the traditional oath?” Canopus asked.</p><p>“It’s a magically binding oath that says you won’t harm anyone else under the protection of the house giving you shelter, nor steal from them.” Sirius explained.</p><p>“What about fighting against our enemies? No, I guess that wouldn’t be included. Just because we’re offering shelter, doesn’t mean we actually have the same enemies.” Canopus answered his own question before anyone else could even begin to speak.</p><p>“I couldn’t anyway.” Theo offered, then explained. “When I was very young, four, or maybe five, I don’t remember for sure. Dad made me take an unbreakable vow never to attack family. If I get in a fight with anyone with the name Nott, I'll die.”</p><p>“That’s horrible.” Harry spouted, then looking a bit sheepish continued. “I mean, what if one of them attacks you? You can’t even defend yourself?”</p><p>Theo looked at the green eyed boy and sneered. “That’s why he did it.” He pulled up the sleeve of his robe, revealing a long burn scar on his forearm. “With that vow, they can do whatever they want to me and if I ever fight back, I just die. I’m not the heir, so I’m not important. Dad was always sure to make sure I understood that I was an unwanted child.” He jerked the sleeve back down, looking abashed. “I apologise. That was uncalled for.” He said to the older two.</p><p>“Buddy, a warm up, and extra cocoa.” Canopus called. A moment later mugs appeared on the table and Theo’s filled. “On the contrary Theo, that was very called for. Nothing could answer my question of why you wanted away from them faster or more accurately.”</p><p>“Agreed.” Sirius nodded.</p><p>“Like they said.” Harry pointed to the men. “You have a place here now. You don’t ever have to go back.”</p><p>Canopus nodded. “You heard him. We’ll get you a room of your own in a bit. Gotta have the elves dig out a space for you, which might take a few hours. Do you have any luggage? I can get our elves to pop over and clean out your old room if you want?”</p><p>Theo blinked. “I, thank you. I didn’t think you’d accept me that easily. I was only able to bring what I’m wearing. The manor has elf wards though, so yours wouldn’t be able to get in. I have my own vault at Gringotts though, and I did the paperwork to secure it against any one else before I came here. So I have gold.”</p><p>Canopus raised an eyebrow. “I won’t have it said that my House lacks generosity. We’ll provide any basic needs you have. Luxury items can be discussed on a case by case basis. For example, we’ll make sure you have a broom if you want to do any flying, but if you want the top of the line models you’ll have to get that yourself. Sound fair?”</p><p>It was funny to see the young man’s jaw drop open Canopus thought. But rewarding. Eventually Theo nodded. “Yes, thank you.” Which got a huge grin from Harry.</p><p>Sirius jostled the traveller. “Making deals for the House already? Are you sure you don’t want me to hand over the Lordship?”</p><p>Canopus glared at the animagus. “We’ve discussed this Sirius. You need to do your part, I need to do mine. And the point of having you in that position isn’t about who has power, it’s about who has experience. You know what you’re doing far more than I do.”</p><p>Sirius grinned. “I can still tease you.”</p><p>Canopus narrowed his eyes and pointed. “Pink hair.”</p><p>Sirius threw up his hands in defeat. “Okay, okay, you win.” Then he turned to Theo. “Shall we get the formalities out of the way?” The young man nodded and they proceeded to swear oaths to one another. Theo to uphold his place as guest and not harm or steal from the House, Sirius to uphold his place as host and not harm or steal from Theo. Harry and Hermione watched, fascinated by the exchange.</p><p>When they returned to the table, Canopus clapped loudly. “Well, now that’s done. How about you guys,” he pointed to the teens, “take Theo here on a tour. Show him the house and tell him about how we usually spend our days. Get him acquainted with the various entertainments available, and see if he wants to join in our lessons.” Then he turned to Sirius, and the now approaching Remus. “Which will give us a little time to go over a new theory I had last night for one of our projects.” He waggled his eyebrows meaningfully.</p><p>***</p><p>The floor of the workroom was covered in flakes of metal, and splotches of paint. Canopus was absorbed in work. He held a wheel with some sort of rough paper on one side, which he held to the side of a metal object. The metal came away shiny and new looking when he moved the wheel.</p><p>“What are you creating?” A voice asked from behind him.</p><p>A flick of a switch and the wheel slowed to a stop before he turned, setting the wheel aside on a table. The owner of the voice was slight, only about 4 and a half feet tall, and willowy. She had long, slightly stringy, dirty blonde hair, and bright, slightly protuberant blue eyes. Which gave her a rather surprised expression. She was dressed in a dark green robe, which oddly accented her hair, making her look a bit like a flower, wilting on a hot day.</p><p>Canopus smiled, thinking he might know who this slip of a girl was. “Hello, it’s a shoulder plate.” He answered her question, glancing at the metal piece, still held in the jaws of a clamp.</p><p>The girl tilted her head to one side. “What kind of creature has shoulders like that?” She asked in a dreamy voice.</p><p>Stepping to one side, Canopus pointed to the far wall, where a suit made of similar metal plates hung suspended above the floor. “It’s for a suit of armor.” He explained.</p><p>The girl’s eyes lit up. “A crashmelter.” She breathed. “I never thought I’d see one this close.” She took a few halting steps towards the armor, then paused to look at Canopus as though asking if she were allowed to get closer.</p><p>Canopus grinned and motioned for her to continue, following along in her wake.</p><p>The girl reached the armor in a few moments and gently laid one delicate hand on the breastplate. “It’s bigger than I thought it would be.” She said in a tone of reverence.</p><p>“Too bad it doesn’t work quite right.” Canopus offered, smiling warmly at the girl.</p><p>“It doesn’t work?” She turned a sorrowful expression to the man. Then she brightened. “Maybe it just needs some flowers?” And she reached up and plucked a blue flower from her hair, that somehow he had missed in his earlier inspection, then turned and tucked the little thing into the belt of the massive armor. “Do you wanna try?” She asked, turning back to Canopus.</p><p>Canopus grinned. “Unfortunately, I stripped all the spells off to see if I could figure out where I went wrong in the initial build. Right now I’d have trouble just lifting it, forget walking around in it. I’ll keep the flower in mind though as I go forward. Maybe it’ll help me figure it out.”</p><p>The girl beamed and stuck out her hand. “Hello, I’m Luna Lovegood, most people call me Loony.” Canopus accepted the hand, lifting it to kiss the air above her knuckles. “Hello Luna Lovegood, I am Canopus Black, and it is a pleasure to meet you. Please do let me know if anyone here calls you Loony, I’ve already slapped Ronald for it once, I will happily do so again if it is necessary to get them to stop. In this house we respect others, and only call them names if they have done something to cause us harm.”</p><p>The girl's jaw dropped open. “I, you didn’t have to.” She stopped and shuddered slightly as she got herself under control. “Thank you heir Black for looking out for your guest.” She stared at the floor as she spoke, and the tips of her ears were nearly all he could see, but they were a bright red.</p><p>Canopus reached out and gently tilted her head back so he could look her in the eye. “You are, I’m sure, a wonderful person Luna. And you are the first to look on one of my projects down here without fear, or worry, or confusion. That makes you a good person to have around in my thinking.”</p><p>The smile that spread across Luna’s face rivalled the sun for brilliance. Her eyes seemed to glow as she glanced around the large room. “You’re an artist.” She breathed as she took in the various things lying around the room. Three motorbikes, in various states of disassembly, the forge, where four new knives were waiting to be finished, an unsteady looking table that was far too skinny to be what it looked like, and of course racks and racks of tools. She looked back to Canopus. “You come here to create wonders.”</p><p>Smiling warmly, Canopus nodded. “Every chance I get, which is less often than I would like, but it’s enough, for now. I’ve heard rumour that you are a bit of an artist yourself. Would you like,” He was cut off by another voice floating down the stairs.</p><p>“Luna, are you down here?” A moment later the voice was followed by a pair of feet. “I should warn you, Canopus doesn’t much care for being interrupted when he’s working, oh.” Hermione stopped short, seeing the two standing next to one another.</p><p>“Hello Hermione.” Luna called to the girl in her dreamy voice. “We were just talking about creation, would you like to join us?”</p><p>“I, um,” Hermione seemed lost for words for a moment as she glanced around the room, then her eyes fell on the suit of armor. “What is that?” She asked, pointing to the suit. Her voice had gone up an octave.</p><p>Canopus grinned at Luna, as though sharing a private joke, which apparently flew right over the girl’s head. “Proof that I have played way too much Fallout.” He answered Hermione. At her confused expression he shook his head. “It’s a prototype, one that didn’t work. It’s supposed to be power armor, which is a misnomer, but that’s unimportant. Something in the spellwork made it too light. It was like walking on the moon, every step tried to propel me through the roof. Had to tear out all the spellwork and start from scratch.”</p><p>Beside him, Luna nodded. “I see what you mean.” She whispered so that while Canopus could hear her, Hermione had to strain to make out that she was even talking, and was unable to make out what she had actually said.</p><p>Canopus shrugged, still smiling warmly. “It’s not for everyone.” He commented. Which worked as a response to both Luna’s statement and Hermione’s curious expression.</p><p>“Well, some other people have shown up, and we’re getting ready to start socializing. So they asked me to come find you Luna. You should come too Canopus, you’ve been down here almost since Theo showed up and that was hours ago.”</p><p>Canopus glanced around the room, then nodded. “Alright, I’ll be up in a minute. Just need to put the tools away.”</p><p>Luna smiled at the other girl. “I’ll keep him company so he doesn’t forget.”</p><p>***</p><p>Upstairs in number 11 there was a frosty silence. On one side of the dining room, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the four youngest Weasleys stood together, eyeing the other three occupants. Theo Nott, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracey Davis stood on the other side of the room in a loose arch, looking ready for a fight.</p><p>Canopus stepped into the tension, looked at both groups and rubbed his hands together. “Oh my, we have a mexican standoff. Sort of. With a mischievous gleam in his eye he began tapping the tips of his fingers together like every mad scientist in a movie ever. “Oh, what shall we do? Whatever will become of us.” He half whispered, his voice growing higher and higher pitched with each word. He turned to Luna who was observing the situation with bored curiosity, and in a stage whisper, continued. “Shall we throw a spark, see if it,” he threw his hands upward in a gesture reminiscent of exploding fireworks, “ignites!” The final word was said with the kind of glee that usually is seen in children at a celebration.</p><p>Harry and company stared at the madman as though he had just grown three extra heads. On the other side, Daphne took a step back so that Theo and Tracey were between herself and the human shaped entity of madness in the doorway.</p><p>“What is wrong with him?” Tracey asked.</p><p>Daphne was slow to respond, but no one else had an immediate answer. “I don’t know. I didn’t get to meet him when I was here last.”</p><p>Hermione was quick though to defend her summoned ally, even if she was a little concerned as well. “There’s nothing wrong with him. He’s just a little different.” She spoke fast, but was unable to hide the note of worry in her voice.</p><p>Canopus chuckled. “Oh my, they’re worried.” He held his hands in front of his chin, palms flat together, peering over the tips of his fingers, a manic grin in place on his lips. “Yes, I can work with this. For a moment his eyes seemed to almost glow with manic glee, but before anyone could take a closer look, he twirled. “Come, follow.” He called behind him as he moved down the hall.</p><p>The two groups who a moment before had been in standoff looked to one another as though asking for advice. After a bit of hesitation, Hermione straightened her spine and took the first few steps towards the door. The twins shared a look and fell into step behind her. A moment later so did Ron and Harry, then Ginny. After a brief glance at each other, the Slytherins followed in their wake.</p><p>Watching all of this play out with a small smile, Luna wondered if perhaps this would be fun, or a trainwreck. Then she skipped along behind everyone to find out.</p><p>Canopus led the group down to what those who lived in the house knew to be their physical training room. Which was currently configured for dueling practice.</p><p>Gulping, Ron asked the first question on everyone’s mind. “Why are we here Canopus?” He was dismayed to hear the slight quaver in his voice, but was unable to make it go away.</p><p>Canopus smirked. “Tension relief Ron. We’re going to get rid of all the tension, or at least enough of it, so we can talk without glaring at one another. So, first off.” He pulled his wand and waved it around himself transfiguring his robes into a more comfortable style. “Training clothes.” He cocked his head as the others stood watching him. “Well, go on Transfigure your clothes into something like this. You don’t wanna be dueling in those.” He gestured to the stylish, yet hard to move in dress robes of the Slytherins, and the casual, and heavy, robes of the Gryffindors. Oddly, Luna looked like she would be able to move easily in her robes, yet she was the first to whip out her wand and with a wave and a muttered incantation her robes tightened, until she was wearing an almost skin tight suit.</p><p>She stepped forward and gave a little twirl. “How’s this?” She asked, cocking her head in an obvious imitation of Canopus.</p><p>“Can you move easily?” The older man asked.</p><p>“Yep!’ Came the cheery reply.</p><p>“Then perfect.” He nodded to the blonde, then turned to the others who had not yet moved.</p><p>Theo stepped forward. “Dueling?” He asked, looking worriedly between Canopus and the Gryffindors.</p><p>“Well, practice dueling.” Canopus nodded. “Don’t worry, nothing harmful. Only color change charms are used in here. Damage any of the equipment and you get to pay for replacing it.”</p><p>“Color change?” Daphne asked, finally stepping out in front. “How can you win a duel with color change charms?”</p><p>Canopus smirked. “A normal duel, you couldn’t do more with them than distract your opponent. In here however, we are practicing. We aren’t trying to hurt each other, just to improve our aim, and ability to cast on the fly. We have other rooms for practicing more dangerous spells.” He tapped his chin, then nodded. “Harry, Ron take the first round. Show them what the idea is.” He stepped back from the center of the room, gesturing for Luna to follow.</p><p>The two named looked at each other and shrugged, then stepped to the center, drew their wands, and bowed. Before they were fully upright again, spells flew across the room. Jets of blue, red, and gold were thick in the air as they dodged and weaved, trying to land a rainbow on their opponents heads.</p><p>It took only a couple of minutes before both boys were splattered with color and heaving. But they smiled at one another and turned to face the watchers, giving them a short bow.</p><p>“So, get the idea?” Canopus asked, stepping back to the center. One more demonstration. Luna, would you mind?” He gestured to the opposite side of the dueling mat.</p><p>“Of course.” The reply was chipper as Luna skipped to the spot indicated. Together they raised their wands and bowed, and just like Harry and Ron, the spells were flying before they were fully upright again. Canopus came up moving, rolling to the side as he shot off a string of purple and blue.</p><p>Luna skipped aside, sending back a matching flurry of yellow and green.</p><p>The match took longer than the first, lasting nearly four minutes, but at the end the two showed a myriad of hues, from a pale pastel yellow, so light it was almost white, to a deep purple, dark enough that it appeared black unless the light was directly on it.</p><p>When Canopus called a halt, admitting defeat, Luna skipped across the room and kissed his cheek. “That was fun.” She commented and skipped to the side where she stood next to Ginny to watch the next round.</p><p>They only spent an hour at the practice, however by the end they were all laughing and exchanging spells at an accelerated rate. Canopus had been ganged up on several times and was sporting such a dizzying array of colors that it was difficult to look at him without feeling queasy. Harry had gotten almost the same treatment when Hermione approached the other girls in the group and they teamed up to get the Boy Who Lived. Surprisingly, Ron came out with the least amount of hits on himself, not that it was saying much, as he was still covered head to toe, but he could at least boast that he’d been hit less than anyone else, which seemed to do wonders for his mood.</p><p>They were however, all careful to dispel the charms before they left the room, except for some of the girls keeping colorful streaks in their hair, and Canopus who chose to leave the cascade of rainbow in his. “I look like a bag of skittles.” He said as he checked himself out in the mirror.</p><p>When they settled in the sitting room, Harry opened the conversation. “So, you wanted to talk with us about something?” He motioned to Daphne and Tracey, who were seated together on a sofa.</p><p>The two girls shared a look, and after a subtle nod from Tracey, Daphne turned to address their hosts. “I do. It’s a rather personal matter, however, I suppose you will all hear of it regardless, so I see no reason to demand privacy.” Then she turned to face Canopus. “I am here to discuss the contract between House Black and House Greengrass, as I’m sure you were made aware of.”</p><p>Canopus grinned. “Buddy, a round of drinks please.” A moment later there was a pop, and steaming mugs appeared in front of each of them. “I was told there was a contract, and that it would fall to me to deal with it. Sirius was remarkably tight lipped, but a quick perusal of our files revealed the details. I take it your father is eager to see it fulfilled?”</p><p>“Father, yes. My sister as well.” Daphne agreed.</p><p>Canopus cocked his head. “Your sister?”</p><p>Daphne blinked. “Ah, you do not know. My father thought to complete the contract by marrying either I or my sister off to Malfoy junior. I was passed over, and Astoria was sold to them some time ago. However, if we,” she gestured between herself and Canopus, “marry, then that agreement can be dissolved. Leaving my sister free to marry someone of her choosing.”</p><p>Canopus blinked, but it was Hermione who responded first. “That’s barbaric!” She screeched. “They can’t do that!”</p><p>“Regrettably they can. And they haven’t yet been taught why it’s a really bad idea.” Canopus' voice was dry, humourless. He stared at Hermione until she backed down. “And this contract is actually worse in several ways. It was made three generations ago. Apparently it was lost in the last generation, and while everyone knew it existed, it couldn’t be found so it couldn’t be fulfilled. For the two generations prior to that, the one girl born to either family, ran off with her lover after becoming pregnant, and so it wasn’t able to be fulfilled. So, this is the first generation where it could be filled properly. The penalties for non-compliance are steep, though not overly so, and mostly financial. Personally, I think it’s non-fulfillment may have had a hand in the madness that beset the Blacks in the last few generations, but I can’t prove it.”</p><p>“Yes, regardless.” Daphne broke him off. “They tried to fulfill the requirements by having Draco and Astoria pledged. However, with the recent discoveries of the Malfoy loyalties, and certain statements that Draco made, we would prefer to dissolve that agreement. However, we can only do so, if a new agreement is made that fills the requirements of the contract.” She motioned between herself and Canopus again and shrugged.</p><p>Canopus scratched his forehead. “Why you? Why not offer Astoria?”</p><p>There were a few gasps, but Daphne answered before anyone could shove into the conversation. “While she’s agreed with Malfoy, she can’t be offered to anyone else. In short, I’m the only available Greengrass sister, until this is agreed upon. Also, after some talks with Lord Black, my father is convinced that I would be more appealing to you anyway.”</p><p>Canopus' head fell into his hand, and he scrubbed at his temples. “That is a good reason. Are you the oldest Greengrass in this generation, or just the oldest girl?”</p><p>“What difference does that make?” Hermione asked with a huff.</p><p>“It matters, Granger, because if she is the oldest then she is in line to inherit and must carry on her family name. If she’s only the oldest girl then she doesn’t have that burden.” Theo’s voice was a bit caustic, but he seemed to be reigning in his temper. Apparently between the earlier tour, and the practice dueling, he’d begun to accept his new housemates.</p><p>Canopus nodded. “It has to do with how many children are expected, and is covered in the original contract. Which is why I asked why they hadn’t offered Astoria. In circumstances like this, it’s more common to offer the younger daughter in marriage, so the eldest is free to carry on the family line.”</p><p>Daphne had taken the distraction as an opportunity to recollect herself and take up even more of her ice queen persona. She sent a frosty glare at Hermione, and an only slightly less freezing look at Canopus. “I am the oldest child.”</p><p>Canopus let out a soft groan. “So, four kids at minimum. And you’re sure you don’t want to try rehabilitating Malfoy into a suitable match for Astoria?”</p><p>The glare went up several notches. “I never wanted my sister to be forced into marrying that cowardly little cockroach. This is an excellent opportunity to correct that.”</p><p>Canopus covered his face with one hand, his fingers digging into the muscle around his scalp. Several long, heavy breaths coursed out between the appendages, but he did not speak.</p><p>After several moments of waiting, Daphne seemed to shrink in on herself. “Of course, I understand if you do not wish to fulfill the contract. I’ve been told you were not raised as we were, and would be unlikely to accept such an agreement.” She nodded slowly, and began to rise. “If that is all then, I believe we shall be going. There are,”</p><p>“Wait.” Canopus' harsh voice cut her off. His arm lifted until he was pointing at the sofa. “Sit.” His fingers dug into his scalp again, harder than before. “I didn’t say I was unwilling, nor that I would refuse. As you said though, I was not raised to simply accept such things. It is regrettable that those who wrote this contract are no longer here though.”</p><p>“Why?” It was the first time since they had left the dueling room that Tracey Davis had spoken. Her voice was soft, yet it carried a thread of steel.</p><p>Finally, Canopus lowered his hand. He stared at the girl for a long moment, then turned to Hermione. “Hermione, do you by chance know why the muggles stopped using marriage contracts?”</p><p>The girl went dark for a moment, then a gleam entered her eye and she began to speak. “Well, officially they were declared immoral and that anyone caught using them was to be punished. It apparently took a while for the practice to stop entirely though. My mom though, told me a different story. That the kids who had been pledged by their parents kept falling in love with other people. And they would either have to hide their true heart, or give up everything to be with the person they loved. So, after a while, the kids got tired of it. They killed the parents that tried to decide their lives for them. Only a few at first, but then more and more. It was never a lot all at once, only one or two at a time, but eventually so many had died that the laws had to be changed just to keep the older lords and ladies alive.” She glared at the purebloods in the room.</p><p>Canopus turned a hard eye on Daphne, who gulped. “If they were still here, I would tie them to a post and slow roast them over a pit for having the audacity to think that they had any say over my life.” The girl gulped audibly. “Unfortunately, they are long dead. And have left us with this travesty to deal with. In the interest of saving your sister from a loveless marriage that would possibly see her hurt, I will provisionally agree to this. However, I expect to see a lot of you in the next few years, so that we can get to know one another, and build a real relationship. I refuse to be married to someone I don’t even know. If there are concerns to be worked out, we will do so.”</p><p>Daphne stared at the man, her face a carefully expressionless mask. Then she nodded. “Yes, I can agree to that.”</p><p>“Good.” Canopus smiled, but it was thin. “Then let us do something fun for a bit. Perhaps a game?”</p><p>***</p><p>There was little of note during the day’s visits, until near the end, when Theo had begged some private time with his school housemates. They had left the house, technically, only to the back yard, where they sat arranged around one of the small tables, discussing their situations.</p><p>“So, we’re joining Potter?” Theo asked offhandedly, as though the question were unimportant.</p><p>Daphne raised an eyebrow. “I at least have an excuse Theo. I’m bound by an old contract. What about you? You’re going directly against your father’s wishes.”</p><p>“Daphne,” Tracey’s voice was gentle, “you know that if you hadn’t been unwilling to see your sister attached to Malfoy, you wouldn’t be here. And as much as it galls me to see you connected with such weaklings, I’ll back you.”</p><p>“I don’t think I’d call them weak Davis.” Theo’s voice held a thread of confidence that got both girl’s attention. “I’ve only been here a few hours more than you, but they gave me the grand tour. There’s more here than what they’ve shown me already, but what they have shown me.” He shook his head. “Potter isn’t in charge here, in fact, I don’t think Lord Black is in charge here. I think the only reason he’s still Lord Black is because Heir Black doesn’t want the title. His control is subtle, it took me a couple hours to notice. But they usually look to him for the final word on almost everything. The Weasley in our year has started doing real work, I even saw him with his head together with his twin brothers. They were talking about a business plan, and the money Black had offered to invest.”</p><p>“Which is interesting, but says nothing about how we’re going to survive when we get back to Hogwarts.” Daphne cut across him. “Like I said, I have an excuse, one they will accept. Especially when I say that I’ll have a chance to bring the new Lord Black over to their side. You on the other hand?”</p><p>Theo nodded slowly. I’ve been thinking about that. There’s no way I’ll be able to hide my new affiliation, and while most of the House won’t care, at least not enough to do anything about it. There’s the ones like Malfoy who will. And they can get nasty.”</p><p>“Yes they can.” Tracey agreed, one hand hovering briefly over her side. The other’s nodded knowingly, but said nothing about the gesture.</p><p>Theo picked up the thread of his statement, and continued. “So, I was thinking of asking for a resorting. As much as I would prefer to avoid that kind of stigma,” he trailed off as the others nodded their agreement.</p><p>Tracey scoffed after a moment. “But do we really think they could win? Not that I discount what they have accomplished in the last week or so, but is it enough?”</p><p>“And will they honor the traditions?” Theo added. “Not that I’m one to talk about that, but still.”</p><p>“It’s an important question.” Daphne agreed. “Obviously it’s why I decided to fulfill the contract the way I have. But will they uphold all of the traditions, or just the ones that suit them?”</p><p>Tracey scowled. “Probably just the ones that suit them. Just like the muggles.”</p><p>“Actually,” Canopus’ voice interrupted them, “the muggles pick and choose which traditions to follow, based on what helps them to achieve whatever goal they have. But that’s unimportant.” He smiled at them and waved his wand. The three flinched, until they saw three mugs float from behind the man to settle themselves in front of the guests. “Hot cocoa, apologies for interrupting your conversation, when the elves brought it out I thought you might appreciate some yourselves.”</p><p>“And a chance to eavesdrop.” Tracey commented in what she thought was a soft enough voice that their host would not hear it.”</p><p>“Again, I apologise, it was not my intent to over hear anything personal. Although you were talking loudly enough that I could hear you from several yards away. If you’re going to discuss things you’d prefer not be overheard, I’d recommend a privacy charm.”</p><p>Tracey blinked owlishly. Daphne kept her expressionless mask in place, and Theo facepalmed.</p><p>“I completely forgot. My apologies ladies.” Theo commented, lifting his head. “This house is just like any other pureblood dwelling, other than the Weasley’s. Lord Black only restricts the use of offensive magic. Anything else we want to cast, we can.”</p><p>“Indeed.” Canopus nodded at the boy. “We disapprove of the underage magic laws. They are one of the things we will be working to correct. There is no reasonable cause to prevent students from showing off for their parents.”</p><p>Daphne sniffed. “And soon we’ll have breaches of the statute all over the place.”</p><p>Canopus tilted his head slightly. “That is a concern, and something we’ll have to work out a way around before we can actually change the laws, yes.”</p><p>“So why change the law at all? If it’s easier just to leave it as is?” Tracey asked, looking genuinely curious.</p><p>Canopus raised an eyebrow. “There’s an old saying, two really, that apply here. The first is ‘if it ain’t broke don’t fix it’ this is the mind set that as long as a thing continues to do whatever it was intended to do, there’s no reason to consider a newer option that works better at achieving the goal. The second is ‘necessity is the mother of invention’ which basically means that you’re more likely to find a solution to a problem when you need it, then when you don’t.”</p><p>“But how do you know when you need a solution?” Daphne asked.</p><p>Canopus grinned. “When the current one fails, or is insufficient to foreseeable complications.” He smiled, then a wistful look stole over his features, as he looked towards the sky. “Speaking of,” he turned back to the three, “sometime later, when you have some free time. There’s a subject I am rather curious about, if you are willing to share. Traditions, Sirius only knows so much, and the Weasley’s follow largely ones I am familiar with. I’d like to learn more about other traditions, if you are willing to share. However, as I said, that is for a later time. I should get out of your hair now, and let you continue your conversation.” He gave each of the three a short bow and turned to leave.</p><p>He was stopped by two voices. When he turned around, Daphne was gesturing to Theo who nodded. “I’ll be happy to talk about tradition with you heir Black. I’m sure we’ll find time in the next couple of weeks.”</p><p>Daphne nodded at her housemate. “I’m not sure when will be appropriate, however I will also be happy to discuss such a topic with you.”</p><p>Canopus smiled and offered a deeper bow. “Thank you both.” He didn’t wait for anything more, but turned and slipped away.</p><p>***</p><p>The next three weeks surprisingly passed with little of any note, beyond the teens improving swiftly in spellcasting and brewing, as they spent at least four hours each day in practice. On the last evening before their return to Hogwarts, the extended Black/Potter/Weasley family gathered for the taking of the potion that would reveal the animagus forms of the teens and Canopus.</p><p>“Okay, okay, settle down.” Sirius called as the entire family gathered together in the sitting room. “Now, has everyone done as directed and not shared anything about their visions?” There was a smattering of head bobs and yesses, and Sirius smiled. “Excellent.” He waved his wand and a white board appeared between himself and Remus.</p><p>“Oh are we really sure about this?” Molly asked, her hands knitting themselves together.</p><p>“It will be fine Molly dear, they have a good teacher.” Arthur reassured his wife, nodding to Sirius to proceed.</p><p>“We have here,” Sirius waved his wand again, and a grid appeared on the board, “a betting pool.” He held up a large bowl, full of galleons. “You may bet on what animal everyone will become. For simplicity’s sake, your bets should be in galleons. As you can see, there are already plenty in here, however, your bet will be placed in as well. If you win, you will draw your winnings from here,” he shook the bowl a little, “if not, then it stays as capital for the next pool we run.”</p><p>Ron raised a hand. “What if we don’t have any galleons?”</p><p>Sirius and Remus shared a look and shrugged. “We’ll loan you some, you can pay us back later.” Remus answered.</p><p>“What about me?” Theo asked from his spot on an armchair. “Am I allowed to bet?” He had a crafty look, that seemed somehow, eager.</p><p>Again Sirius and Remus shared a look. This time it was Sirius who answered. “Yeah, of course you can. Same goes for Molly and Arthur.” He nodded to the other adults in the room.</p><p>“So, I’m betting one galleon on each of you.” Remus held up a handful of coins. “And my guesses,” he waved his wand, “are on the board.” He dropped the coins into the bowl, a moment later Sirius did the same, also waving his wand and placing his bets for each of the teens.</p><p>“Okay, let’s go around the room, and remember, you can’t bet on yourself. Harry?” Sirius pointed to his godson to begin.</p><p>Before he could though, Fred asked a question. “Did you do this when you guys first transformed?”</p><p>Remus answered with a chuckle. “They did, I actually guessed each of them correctly. Which was a surprise because I flipped a coin for James’ form.”</p><p>Sirius pointed to Harry and nodded. Without further interference, the green eyed wizard looked around at his friends and smiled. “Well, going around the room. I think Hermione is going to be a cat.”</p><p>“What kind of cat?” Ginny asked, looking mischievous.</p><p>“You should specify, house cat or big cat.” Remus commented, waiting for the final answer so he could add Harry’s bet to the board.</p><p>“Oh, um, well, I guess.” Harry shot Hermione an apologetic look. “House cat.” The bushy haired girl glared at him for a moment, then smiled.</p><p>“Maybe I’ll be able to talk to Crookshanks.” She offered, scratching said animal behind his ears. The large ginger fluff ball purred happily in response.</p><p>Chuckles flashed around the room, and Harry continued. “Let’s see, um, Ron. Ron will be a dog, like Sirius, though maybe something smaller.”</p><p>“Thanks mate.” Ron reached over to shove his best friend's shoulder.</p><p>Harry chuckled and swept his gaze onward. “Hmm, Ginny I think some kind of bird.”</p><p>“Hmm, raptor or field?” Sirius asked.</p><p>“Umm, what?” Was Harry’s eloquent reply.</p><p>“Do you think she’ll be a raptor, like a hawk, or an eagle? Or a field bird, like a swallow?” Sirius returned.</p><p>“Oh, umm,” Harry grew red, ducked his head and mumbled something. He had to repeat it twice before he spoke loud enough to be heard. “Raptor.” He then took a long breath and pressed forward. “The twins, I think will be the same animal.” The stated look alikes preened and shook hands. “And I think they’ll be something like ferrets.”</p><p>“Oh, but that’s Malfoy.” Ron cried.</p><p>“Oi, we want to be able to hear tomorrow Ron. And besides, ferrets are adorable, and fun. Just like us.” George berated his younger brother.</p><p>Chuckling, Harry turned to Canopus and scrunched up his face. “I think Canopus is going to be some kind of turtle.”</p><p>The twins fell over, howling with laughter. Ron and Ginny, only a moment behind them. While Hermione just looked at her friend as though he had recently grown an extra arm.</p><p>“What?” Harry stated to his best female friend. “He’s always making sure of our defences first. It makes sense to me.”</p><p>After a moment, Hermione conceded that with a nod, then looked to the two men next to the whiteboard.</p><p>Sirius chuckled. “Alright, well, that’s Harry’s bets. Hermione, your next.”</p><p>Hermione sat up a little straighter and sniffed. “Well, I think Harry will be a bird, most likely a raptor. Ron will definately be something in the rodent family.”</p><p>“Oi, what’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Ron nearly everything in the rodent family is extremely home and family oriented, completely loyal, and like you, a little lazy.” When she saw that Ron was too busy trying to formulate a response to that, she continued. “Ginny will be a house cat. One of the best predators alive, and able to hide anywhere they want, when they don’t want to be seen.” Ginny started to glare, then beamed at her friend. “The twins, hmm, I agree with Harry that they will be the same, but I think something more vulpine, which if you don’t know, means fox.”</p><p>Again the twins preened and congratulated one another. Ignoring them, Hermione turned to the last of the about to be animagi. “Canopus, I want to say, will be a spider of some kind, as he weaves webs around himself, quite intricately. However, given his reaction to them, that seems unlikely. So I’m going with a cat for him as well. A house cat.”</p><p>Ginny beamed over at the traveller. “If we are both cats we can learn to hunt together.” She commented.</p><p>Canopus nodded to the girl. “That sounds like fun regardless.”</p><p>“Well, that makes it my turn.” Ron said a little huffily.</p><p>“Remember to bet on what you actually think, rather than letting hurt feelings do the talking little brother. You don’t want to lose the bet do you?” Fred spoke, shooting Ron a pointed look.</p><p>For a moment, Ron grew almost as red as his hair, then took visible control of himself. “Right.” He nodded to Fred. “Harry, I think is going to be like his dad and be something like a deer, or maybe a horse.” Soft smiles appeared around the room, the most wistful on Sirius and Remus, as the redhead plowed onward. “Hermione, is it possible to be an actual bookworm, because if it is, that’s probably what she’ll be, otherwise I think a woodpecker.”</p><p>“A woodpecker?” Hermione asked incredulously.</p><p>“You’re always pecking at Harry and me to do stuff.” Ron defended his guess.</p><p>After a brief conference, Sirius called. “We accept the bet of woodpecker. While we know insect forms are possible, we aren’t sure about bookworms.”</p><p>Ron nodded and turned to his sister. “Ginny will be a cat. The twins, I agree with Harry, ferrets. And Canopus,” he scowled, looking as though thinking were painful, “a lizard.”</p><p>The twins shared a look and fell over laughing again.</p><p>“A lizard.” Canopus nodded. “I like it.”</p><p>Sirius chuckled. “Moving on. Ginny?”</p><p>Ginny grinned, showing teeth. “Well, Harry will definitely be a bird, but I think something like a snidget.”</p><p>“What’s that?” Harry asked before she could continue.</p><p>“Snidgets were used before the Golden Snitch was invented.” Hermione answered primly, then turned her attention back to Ginny.</p><p>Ginny nodded and turned to Hermione. “I have to agree with Harry and Ron, Hermione will be a cat. Ron will be a rabbit I think. He eats everything, and prefers to be in comfort.” Ron started to protest but was quieted by Hermione as Ginny turned to the twins. “Fred and George, I don’t think will be the same, close, but different. Hmm, I think a fox for Fred, and a ferret for George.” The lookalikes winked at their sister but stayed quiet. “And Canopus, given some of the stories you’ve told,” she nodded to Sirius and Remus, “I think a badger.”</p><p>Fred grinned, but before he could say anything, Sirius pointed to him, then to his twin. “You two I don’t believe kept your forms secret from one another. So you don’t get to bet on each other’s form. Other than that, go ahead.”</p><p>Fred scowled at the man, then winked. “Alright, I won’t confirm if we did or not though. Harry is going to fool you all and be a wolf. Hermione is going to throw you all for a loop and be a large cat, like a lion. Ron is going to trip everyone’s thoughts and be a hippogryph.” He ignored the stares he was getting as he turned to his sister. “Ginny is going to be a fish, have any of you seen how often she’s in the water? And Canopus will obviously be a coyote. He is from America after all.”</p><p>George jostled his twin and chuckled. “We actually didn’t agree on everyone.” He commented to the room. “So my bets are different. Harry is going to be a dog, probably something close to Sirius. Hermione will be a thunderbird, have you seen how her hair sparks when she gets mad? Ron will be a sloth, for those of you who don’t know, that’s a large slow moving animal that was named for its habit of sleeping fourteen hours a day and eating for nine. Ginny will be a panda bear. Cuddly and warm, until you make her angry.” That got a few chuckles as he turned to the last on the list. “And Canopus, dear, friendly, wonderful Canopus.” The man being spoken of raised an eyebrow. “Will be a wolf.”</p><p>Sirius chuckled. “Well, that’s an interesting list of bets.” He turned to Canopus. “Your turn, any interesting insights you have?”</p><p>“You know, you two are the only ones so far to actually state what you’re betting?” Jaws dropped as he drew out of his pocket a money pouch and counted out several coins. The others rushed to do likewise. “One on each.” He held up a handful and dropped them in the bowl.</p><p>A chorus of “same” came from the others as they too held up coins.</p><p>When all the bets were collected, Canopus began listing his bets. “Harry,” he pointed to the teen, “snake, a constrictor I think.” He grinned at the looks on every face. “Parselmouth.” He gave a simple explanation.</p><p>“I didn’t even think of that.” Hermione berated herself.</p><p>“Speaking of, Hermione.” Again he pointed to the girl. “Ibis. Which is an egyptian water bird, which was at one time revered as a symbol of knowledge.” This was followed by several nods. “Ron. Chow. Enormous fluffy dog, very friendly, but with a bad habit of randomly turning on it’s owners. Seems a bit fitting.” Ron grumbled but didn’t argue as a few heads nodded in understanding. “Ginny. Raptor, hawk or eagle.” He offered no explanation this time, moving on immediately. “Fred and George, red pandas. Playful and cuddly, but hate to be pinned down.” he nodded and sat back as he finished.</p><p>Sirius nodded. “Well, that’s a good list.” Then he turned to Theo. “You had some bets?”</p><p>The Slytherin nodded. “Yeah. he held out a handful of coins. “I’ll stick to one for each as well.” Then he began to point to each person in turn. “Potter, raptor. I’ve seen him play quidditch. “Granger, owl.” He smirked at Canopus. “That’s the british emblem of knowledge.” Canopus tipped an imaginary hat to the teen. “Weasley, polecat.” Then he frowned as he turned to Ginny. “Female Weasley, also raptor. Twin Weasleys, weasels, they almost prank as much as you two do. And Black, snake, venomous.”</p><p>Sirius and Remus shared a look and shrugged. Then Remus turned to the adult Weasleys. “Molly, Arthur, do you want to bet?”</p><p>Molly shook her head, but Arthur smiled and held out a single coin. “I would like to bet that all of my children will be handsome in their new forms.”</p><p>“Oh Arthur.” Molly chuckled, hugging her husband.</p><p>Remus reached out and accepted the coin. “We’ll take that bet Arthur.”</p><p>Sirius clapped his hands together. “And now for the reveal, go on, drink up.”</p><p>The teens shared a look and as one tipped the vials they had been holding for the last hour into their mouths.</p><p>A few moments later there was a cacophony of animal noises in the sitting room.</p><p>No one was really surprised at Harry’s transformation, though there were plenty of groans over lost bets. His arms pulled inwards, feathers sprouting along the length of them as he shrank. A large beak protruded from his lips, and his eyes sharpened considerably.</p><p>“A goshawk.” Remus commented. “Those who bet raptor, win.”</p><p>Beside Harry, A yowl of frustration announced the finish of Hermione’s change. A long, low body, hugged the floor as she peered around the room. Her soft shiny coat of warm brown fur a little more bristly than other members of her new species.</p><p>Remus pondered the form for a moment before announcing. “I’ll need to do some research. I think she might be some form of savannah cat. Which technically, falls into the big cat category.”</p><p>Sirius nodded. “She does seem a bit big for a house cat, but still much smaller than a lion.”</p><p>An angry hoot, drew their attention to the other girl in the group. Long tufts of feather grew up above the eyes which were wide and attentive, giving her a surprised look.</p><p>“A long eared owl, although the red hued feathers are a bit different, still, lovely.” Remus nodded, making a note on the board.</p><p>Beside her a pair of tom cats were rolling around, playfully batting at each other. The two were nearly identical in appearance, the only difference being that each had one red ear, except they were different ears. And no one anticipated them ever telling which had the left ear, and which the right.</p><p>“Basic house cats.” Sirius blinked. “I so did not see that coming.”</p><p>Molly chuckled. “It fits though. They are both very like cats, curious and motivated, and just a little disobedient.”</p><p>However the most surprising were the final two. While Sirius and Remus had both guessed correctly for Canopus form, a small dragon, which they chuckled over when he crawled into Molly’s lap and begged for pettings like a cat. No one had expected Ron to have a magical form.</p><p>“How is that possible?” Arthur asked. “I was under the impression that only really powerful wizards could have a magical form.” When Ron glared at his father, the man hastened to add. “Not that I think you’re weak Ron, but you have to agree, you aren’t in Dumbledore’s range. And I doubt he would have a magical form.”</p><p>Ron snorted but seemed to accept that explanation as he waddled over to his father and nuzzled the man’s hand.</p><p>Sirius answered the question. “Actually we looked that up when we realised my form is magical. It turns out that while magical forms are rare, it isn’t about the amount of power you have, it’s about compatibility. When a magical form suits you better than any non-magical one, you get the magical. As long as there is a non-magical form that fits, you get that. Except, I think in the case of Canopus. We,” he indicated Remus, “were pretty sure that due to being part dragon to begin with, that he would get that form. Although I thought he would be a bit bigger.”</p><p>The house cat sized dragon opened its maw in a mock yawn at the dog man, then burped and a small gout of fire leapt from its throat. The tiny winged lizard drooped and covered its mouth in a clear sign of contrition.</p><p>“Oh, how cute.” Molly cooed. “It’s okay Canopus, we know you won’t have perfect control for a while. Though it might be better if you stick to changing in a fireproof room until you get control of that.”</p><p>Beside her, Arthur lifted his son onto his lap and turned to his wife. “Look at this Molly, our son the gold digger.” He winked as she slapped his arm.</p><p>“Arthur, that is your son you are talking about.” She admonished, even as she reached out to stroke the fur behind his head. “Still, it is a bit unusual to see a red furred niffler.”</p><p>Later when they had all resumed their human forms, they had another discussion. About names.</p><p>“As you may recall.” Remus explained in a calm voice, while beside him, Sirius was bouncing in his seat. “The Marauders chose our names based on aspects of either our forms, or in my case, the connection to the moon. Prongs, of course for the antlers, Padfoot, as you might guess for his paws, and Wormtail.”</p><p>“Is pretty self explanatory.” Sirius interrupted. “Come on Mooney, get to the good part. Picking out names for the new Marauders.” He pointed to the teens who had finally returned to human form.</p><p>“Patience Padfoot, these things should be done properly.” The werewolf chastised, then turned back to the teens. “So, you may follow the same pattern of course, or you may choose names based on something entirely unrelated if you prefer, however, it takes a majority vote to confirm a name.”</p><p>Remus opened his mouth to continue speaking, but Sirius finally lost his fight with patience and leapt from his seat. “So, without further stalling, let’s hear an option for Harry!” He pulled the messy haired young man to his feet. “Try to imagine him as a hawk, gliding through the air, far above the trees. Watching with his sharp eyes for that little glimmer of movement that means he found dinner. Then diving, faster than any broom could manage and grabbing that little mouse from the field.”</p><p>Harry squirmed. “Umm, maybe no talking about eating mice.” He poked at his godfather.</p><p>“Ooh, how about Dives!” One of the twins offered.</p><p>The other twin grinned. “And if anyone else heard it, they would think we were talking about quidditch.”</p><p>“I like it, but how about just Dive.” Ginny looked to Harry for his thoughts on the name.</p><p>Harry however, was scowling at the ceiling. Possibly deciding how he felt.</p><p>“I like Dive for Harry, what about you Hermione?” Ron commented.</p><p>“It definitely seems fitting,” came the bushy haired girl’s reply, “but I want to know how Harry feels about it before we commit. It seems cruel to give him a nickname he doesn’t like.”</p><p>Finally Harry swung his view down to include everyone. He stared at them for a bit, until they started to squirm, then he allowed a smile to spread. “I like it.” He nodded sharply, his shoulders and chest joining in the movement, almost like his hawk form would make the gesture. “Mister Dive, and I shall snatch hats from the heads of our foes.” He turned to pose regally, his nose slightly lifted.</p><p>For a moment, they stared at him, almost uncomprehending, until the twins fell over clutching at each other. A blink later and they were joined by Ron, then Ginny.</p><p>“Oh, honestly.” Hermione said in as prim a voice as she could manage. Until Canopus reached over and poked her in the ribs. He was chuckling, and seeing the mirth that the adults around them shared, she finally gave into a snort of her own laughter.</p><p>“Dive it is.” Remus called over the giggles. “Harry hold out your hand.” He quickly clasped the boy's hand in his own. “I welcome you, Mister Dive, into the ranks of the Marauders. May you use your powers for good, and justice, and pranks.” He winked at the last.</p><p>“Congratulations!” Sirius yelled, hauling his godson into a hug. He whispered something into the boy’s ear that no one else heard, before sending him to rejoin his friends and calling Hermione up for her turn.</p><p>“I don’t really like nicknames.” Hermione scowled as she stood up. “Can I just ask that you all call me by my proper name?”</p><p>“It’s tradition Hermione.” One of the twins answered.</p><p>“Yeah, even if we don’t actually use it, you should still get one.” The other added.</p><p>Harry reached up and squeezed his best female friend’s hand. “Hermione, it’s part of the whole idea. Kind of like that coming of age thing you were telling me about the other day. It’s our friends and,” he stumbled over the next word, “parents way of showing that we’re growing up.”</p><p>Hermione stared at her messy haired friend for a long moment, then pulled him into an embrace. “Oh, Harry.” She whispered, though loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room. “Okay, okay, you talked me into it. It better be something dignified though.” She held her head high as she strode to the front to stand with Remus and Sirius, then glared at the other teens for good measure.</p><p>Almost immediately, one of the twins yelled. “Claws!”</p><p>He was shoved over by his brother. “She said dignified George. Bushy doesn’t really fit, even if it is humorous.”</p><p>“I will die your hair green for the rest of the year.” Hermione said coldly, glaring at the laughing twins.</p><p>“Uh oh, she’s learning from Canopus. Better watch out guys.” Theo commented.</p><p>“Learning.” Harry said thoughtfully. Canopus quietly pulled a book from the table and began leafing through it. “I like it, but it just doesn’t.”</p><p>“Yeah, it fits, but it sounds wrong.” Ron agreed.</p><p>Holding up a hand, and incidentally, the book he was holding, Canopus called. “Miss Polymath!”</p><p>“I, what?” Several voices chorused. Hermione had an odd look though.</p><p>“A polymath is a person who studies and excels at a wide range of subjects.” Canopus replied, holding the book out where he could easily see the pages. “I think it fits.”</p><p>Hermione nodded sharply. “I like it. I’d even let you call me that if you want.”</p><p>Fred and George shared a look and shrugged. “Good enough for us.” They said together, draping arms across each other’s shoulders.</p><p>A moment later Harry and Ron mimicked them, and then Ginny agreed as well.</p><p>“That sounds like a win.” Sirius said, offering the girl his hand. “Welcome Miss Polymath to the ranks of the Marauders. May you use your powers for good, justice, and pranks.” He smiled warmly at the girl, who blushed slightly.</p><p>“Next.” Remus called, looking at Ron. Who was shoved towards the front by his sister.</p><p>“He’s obviously a gold digger.” Ginny called when he turned to face them. Which earned her a scowl from Ron and twin chuckles from Fred and George.</p><p>“Be serious Gin.” Ron glared.</p><p>Hermione frowned. “I think she is Ron. But that still isn’t very nice Ginny, even if it does describe one of his primary traits.”</p><p>“How about just Digger?” Harry asked, looking to Ron.</p><p>Ron opened his mouth, looking as though he intended to protest, then stopped and tilted his head. After a moment of thought he nodded slowly. “Yeah, that would be fine.”</p><p>“Digger?” Ginny said slowly. “Yeah, okay.”</p><p>“I like it.” The twins said together.</p><p>“That sounds like a winner.” Remus called and held out a hand. “Welcome to the Marauders, Mister Digger. May you use your powers for good, justice and pranking.” He grinned at the redhead.</p><p>As Ron returned to Harry and Hermione, Ginny took his place doing her best to look solemn and regal. Then she glared at her brothers.</p><p>“Feathers!” George cried, throwing his hands up. A moment later a pillow socked him in the head, directed by Ginny’s wand.</p><p>“Ow, maybe claws would be better.” George commented, rubbing at his head.</p><p>“Yeah, I felt that one.” Fred stated rubbing his own head, on the opposite side from his brother.</p><p>“How about Smoke?” Harry asked, looking quizzically at Ginny.</p><p>“Smoke?” Several people asked together.</p><p>“Well yeah.” Harry motioned to Ginny. “Her feathers are a mix of red and grey, mostly. So it kind of looks like smoke rising from a fire, except in reverse since the red is on her head.”</p><p>The room blinked as everyone looked at Harry, who fidgeted. He started to say something, but was cut off by Ginny’s exclamation. “I love it!”</p><p>Remus chuckled. “Well, that’s one vote.”</p><p>“Smoke?” Hermione said, contemplatively, looking the younger girl over. “Smoke, it does kind of fit.”</p><p>“Where there’s smoke, there's fire.” Canopus commented, then seeing the confused looks on several faces, explained. “Old camping wisdom. Refers to the fact that if smoke is coming off something it either is still burning, or could easily be set to burning again.”</p><p>Fred and George went into a huddle and whispered to each other for several seconds then grinned up at their sister. “We like it.”</p><p>“That's a win.” Sirius said and held a hand out to the girl. “Welcome to the Marauders Miss Smoke. May you use your powers for good, and for justice, and for pranking your brothers silly.” He winked.</p><p>“Oi, what did we do?” The twins and Ron yelled at Sirius.</p><p>As Ginny returned to her seat, the twins hopped up and stood together. Sirius and Remus shook their heads. “It does seem fitting that they go together.” Remus commented.</p><p>“After all, they do share a brain.” Sirius added.</p><p>“Oi.” The twins yelled, then grinned. “We do, but you aren’t supposed to talk about it.” They stuck their noses in the air.</p><p>Ron grinned mischievously. “Claws and Fangs, then we can call them Cangs and Flaws.”</p><p>The twins scowled at their younger brother.</p><p>Hermione turned a withering look on her best redheaded friend. “That is just silly Ron.” She turned to look thoughtfully at the twins for a moment. “Piddles and Wentworth, good names for cats.” She nodded primly.</p><p>Behind the twins, Sirius and Remus clutched at each other trying to stay upright as they dissolved into giggles. Ron goggled at his bushy haired friend in awe.</p><p>The twins stared for a moment before speaking. “While we congratulate you on a well thought out prank Hermione, we respectfully decline the use of those names.” They stuck their noses even further towards the sky.</p><p>“How about Flopsy and Mopsy?” Canopus asked, looking cheerful.</p><p>The twins simply sniffed and tried to raise their noses even higher. While Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry chuckled appreciatively.</p><p>“Giggles and Payback.” Theo’s rich voice called, quieting the giggles.</p><p>The twins cocked their heads and shared a look. Rather than speak, they grinned and held out two thumbs up each.</p><p>“Giggles and Payback.” Hermione repeated slowly, tasting the names. “It fits.” She nodded.</p><p>“I like it.” Ginny agreed.</p><p>“That’s a majority.” Sirius grinned. Then he and Remus held out their hands and spoke together as the twins shook. “Welcome to the Marauders Mister Giggles, and Mister Payback. May you use your powers for good, justice, and pranks.”</p><p>“Huzzah!” The twins cried, throwing their arms up. They were joined by the older Marauders, and a moment later the other teens.</p><p>“Alright, alright, one more left.” Remus called after a bit of fun. “Canopus.” He waved the last new animagus to the front.</p><p>Joining the two men, Canopus cracked his knuckles and held his arms open wide to the group.</p><p>“Okay, let’s go over his form real quick, just so it’s clear in everyone’s mind.” Remus stated. Then held his arms out as though cradling a baby. “He’s about this big.”</p><p>“A little bit bigger than a house cat.” Sirius added. “And almost as cuddly as one too.” He winked at Remus.</p><p>“A pair of tiny little nub horns at the sides of his head.” The werewolf held his hands up to the sides of his head, one finger pointing out from each to demonstrate the presence of horns.</p><p>“Pretty, slightly glittering, dark green scales, all over everywhere.” Sirius continued the description. “And little wings that fold along his back.” He winked at Ginny, “They’re very soft.”</p><p>Canopus scowled at his erstwhile father. As Remus finished the description of his animal form. “Apparently he really likes attention in that form. Oh, and he probably breathes fire.”</p><p>The former dragon turned slowly, a toothy grin forming, to look at the werewolf. Who shuddered slightly.</p><p>The scene was interrupted though, as Ron called out. “Scales.”</p><p>Fred pointed to his brother. “Good, but too on the nose. How about bad breath?”</p><p>“Eh, too wordy.” George replied. “Needs to be shorter, and more descriptive.”</p><p>“Short and descriptive?” Harry asked. “Not asking for much are they?” Hermione picked up the book that Canopus had used to find her name and began flipping through it.</p><p>“Goldy?” Ron asked no one. “No, doesn’t really work.”</p><p>“Oh, this is useless!” Hermione cried, throwing the book onto the table. “I want something.” She stopped, a gleam appearing in her eye, and she scooped the book back up, flipping to a new page. And a minute later she cried out in triumph. “Pathfinder, one who leads the way into new territory.”</p><p>“It definitely fits.” Arthur commented from the side.</p><p>“It’s what he’s been doing all along.” Fred agreed.</p><p>“Works for me.” Harry nodded.</p><p>Remus looked around seeing nods all around. “That’s a win.” He held out a hand for Canopus to shake. “Welcome to the Marauders Mister Pathfinder. May you use your powers for good, for justice, and for pranking.” He grinned, then yelped as Canopus turned his hair orange. “You little.”</p><p>He was cut off by Sirius' bark of laughter, and turned the dog man’s hair a bright blue.</p><p>Within moments the room dissolved as numerous color change spells flashed around. Even Arthur and Molly joined in the fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Foreigners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus Lupin glanced around surreptitiously as he entered the bar Pleine Lune on the outskirts of Paris. It had taken longer than he would have liked to arrange this meeting, almost a week after the kids left for Hogwarts, but even with the extra time to prepare, he was nervous.</p><p>He was also late by two minutes. And at least one of the people he was meeting, hated to be kept waiting.</p><p>Another glance around the bar allowed him to spot the first of his contacts. Phillip was a french werewolf, alpha of the local pack, and thankfully, fairly genial. He wouldn’t mind that Remus was a little bit late, and he was alone.</p><p>“Phillip.” Remus greeted as he reached the table the other man had claimed.</p><p>“Remus.” The french alpha nodded, then motioned to an open seat. “I thought Jenna would be joining us?” He cocked an eyebrow. “Did you give her a later arrival, so she wouldn’t complain about us being late?”</p><p>Remus shook his head slightly. “No, I told her the same time I told you.”</p><p>“Curious then that she isn’t here. One would think that someone so bothered by other people being late, would pay them the courtesy of being on time herself.”</p><p>Remus chuckled. “Perhaps she’s decided to show us what it’s like to wait for her, for a change.”</p><p>Phillip frowned, and nodded. “You have a point, we haven’t always been the most punctual guests, have we?” He cast a baleful eye about the bar. “Well, if we’re going to wait.” He waved to the waitress, who came and took their orders, returning a minute later with drinks.</p><p>“Well, hopefully we won’t have to,” Remus was cut off as the room went unnaturally still. The door had opened, and into the small bar strode a vision of elegant beauty. Every eye turned to watch her progress through the small space. Until she lowered herself into the seat beside Remus, when they simultaneously shook their heads and returned to what they had been doing before her arrival. “Hello Jenna.” Remus nodded to the woman.</p><p>“Remus.” She returned the greeting, then nodded to the second man at the table. “Phillip.”</p><p>Phillip grinned and returned the nod. “Jenna. It’s always interesting to see you make an entrance.”</p><p>“At least I can.” She replied.</p><p>Remus held out a hand between them. “Before we get into an argument over anything, I have something to share with you both. Something I think you’ll find very interesting.” And he set a stone basin on the table between them.</p><p>Jenna raised an eyebrow. “I had wondered why we were meeting in this bar.”</p><p>Phillip nodded. “We’ll need the protection, if we’re going into a pensieve.” He caught the bartenders eye, motioned to the pensieve and twirled his hand in a circle. The bartender nodded and a moment later the doors and windows were closed and locked. “There we are, safe as babes in our mothers arms.” He motioned to the stone bowl. “Shall we?”</p><p>***</p><p>As the memory swirled into clarity, the three found themselves standing in a clearing surrounded by old trees. Several tents and a few small huts were scattered around the edge of the clearing, and around three dozen people were engaged in various activities. Some were tending to a large garden patch, a few were watching a group of children at play, and others were sat at small camp tables, playing games, or just chatting amiably.</p><p>All of this activity was interrupted by the arrival of two people from the forest. One of the two was Remus himself. The second was a tall well built young man with fine dark hair that glittered in the last rays of the late evening sunlight. Both were dressed in simple cotton trousers and vests, and walked with an air of confidence and purpose.</p><p>The campers quickly gathered into a half moon formation, watching the newcomers warily. The children were pushed to the back of the group, and hoisted onto the shoulders of some of the adults, granting them a view of what was happening, without allowing them to get close enough to be hurt if things turned violent.</p><p>One of the group broke away and approached the newcomers. He was a large powerfully built man, his arms and legs bulging with muscles. His grey hair hung about his scarred face in a limp tangled mass, and as he strode forward his lip curled back in a snarl. </p><p>“Greyback.” Phillip groaned. “What have you brought to us Remus? Another of this idiot’s atrocities for us to worry about.” He sneered. “Yet more warning of new attempts to recruit us to a cause you already know we do not support?”</p><p>“Just watch.” Remus replied softly.</p><p>“The wayward pup returns.” Greyback spit as he approached the newcomers. “Did you finally get tired of wearing a leash boy, or have you brought us another of your masters to talk us into accepting leashes of our own?” He turned to the second man, still moving forward, and now only a few steps away. “Well, speak if you can. Bark bark, woof woof. Come to see the big bad wolf have you? Think you’re man enough to leash the great Fenrir Greyback.” The last was nearly screamed into the face of the second man, spittle flying from Greyback’s teeth.</p><p>The man took a step back and wiped at his face with a kerchief. “Oh my, that is a little more animalistic then I had anticipated. Perhaps you were right, and this was a waste of time.” His voice was odd, cultured, deep and rhythmic, yet it sounded vaguely false, as though it were not his normal voice.</p><p>“What was that?” Greyback growled, the feral look around him growing stronger. “I’ll show you what happens to fancy little nothings in my forest.” And he launched himself forward, hands extending as though he had claws, despite the lack of any transformation, he looked as though he intended to attack as an animal.</p><p>The two collided and for a second it was unclear what had happened, until Greyback fell to the ground, clutching at his throat. The stranger stood over him, one fist clenched tight. For a moment there was silence in the clearing, then the stranger shook his head and spoke. “I do hope the rest of you are more in touch with your human side then this trash.” He called across the clearing, motioning to the choking man at his feet.</p><p>The crowd blinked in confusion, and perhaps a bit of wonder. Then stopped as though someone had hit a pause button on a movie. Remus turned to his companions to see which had done so.</p><p>Phillip stared in open wonder at the dying form of the most terrifying werewolf in recent history. “I didn’t even see what he did. But look at him, he is dying, and he knows, there is nothing he can do to stop it.” He looked around, stared at the sky for a moment, then turned to Remus. “This happened on the new moon, when our powers are at their weakest. He planned it that way.” He pointed to the man who had arrived with Remus in the clearing. “Why are you showing us this?”</p><p>Jenna nodded solemnly. “I too wish to know this Remus. We have never pushed you away, despite your connection to humans who wish us to be their pets. Those of us with minds of our own, have no desire to join fools like your Voldemort, unlike that,” she waved negligently at Greyback, “spineless animal who only knows how to crawl before a master. But no more would we kneel at the feet of those like your Dumbledore, who would see us all be cheerful little house dogs, and caged birds.”</p><p>Remus pointed to the man who they had just watched defeat Fenrir Greyback. “One punch, something he called a throat punch. He claims he got a lucky hit, crushed the windpipe, preventing Greyback from breathing. Watch what happens next.” And the scene began to move again.</p><p>From the crowd, one of the people began to move, slowly at first, but he quickly picked up speed, until he was running headlong towards the stranger, and from behind his back he pulled a billy club, worn and battered, clearly it had seen some use.</p><p>As the attacker approached he prepared a powerful swing of the club that would likely lay low anything it connected with, but the stranger didn’t seem to care. He took one step forward, braced himself and leaned back. As the man began to swing the club, two handed, the stranger lifted one foot, placing it in front of himself, directly in the path of the oncoming threat. If the werewolf continued forward he would plow his face directly into that foot, and at the speed he was going, quite possibly break his neck.</p><p>The stranger's eyes went wide, when the werewolf dropped to the ground to slide the last few feet on his knees. He lost a lot of his momentum, bringing the swing of the club down from devastating to merely painful, but it doubled the stranger over when it hit.</p><p>Too bad for the werewolf, the stranger wasn’t done. He reached down and ripped the club from the werewolf’s hand and threw it away from them. With his other hand he latched onto the wolf’s jaw and pulled him to his feet. “I will say this once, I would prefer for all of you to live. Please help me to protect your people.” He growled into the wolf’s face, then dropped him.</p><p>The scene paused again. “Are those?” Jenn stepped closer to the confrontation, reaching out to draw a finger along the line of the stranger’s hands. She turned to stare wide eyed at Remus. “This man is not human.”</p><p>Remus smiled thinly. “Not entirely, but his secrets are his, not mine.” He motioned to the confrontation, “shall we continue?”</p><p>Rejoining Remus and Phillip she nodded, and the scene began to move again.</p><p>The stranger began to stride forward, drawing the wolf with him as he went. When he stood only a few yards from the gathered crowd he stopped. “Good evening.” He called and gave a little bow. “I am Canopus Gemini Black, and I am here to offer you all jobs.”</p><p>“You mean chains.” Someone yelled.</p><p>Canopus raised his hands and answered. “I mean paying jobs, education for your children, homes, land of your own. Much of it will not be easy, some of it will be downright difficult. I cannot promise you an easy life, I can promise you access to any and all medical services you need, homes to call your own, education for all.”</p><p>“You think you can get our kids into Hogwarts?” Someone yelled.</p><p>“No.” Canopus shook his head slightly. “I cannot get them into Hogwarts right now. Hopefully in the future that will be possible, but for now.” He trailed off, then shook his head again. “For now I can offer tutors, arrange for testing to be done in such a way that the Ministry cannot deny you. It isn’t perfect, but it’s more than you have now, and together, we can improve and grow, until you are welcomed back as much as you want.”</p><p>One man stepped forward from the crowd and spoke. “What kind of jobs? You say you want to give us jobs, but doing what?”</p><p>Canopus nodded at the man. “I have many openings, what are you qualified for? I need people who know how to work a farm, raise livestock, care for magical animals. I also need potions brewers, construction workers, hunters, trackers, legal support, healers, and many more. I don’t need everything, but to the best of our ability, I will try to accommodate everyone, and get you the jobs you want to do. I can’t make any promises that what you want is available, nor that I can get you into it, but I can promise to try.”</p><p>The discussion lasted another twenty minutes, and was not without heated words, but the stranger just maintained his calm facade, though those who watched closely could see that he was nervous. Yet he never changed from his message, he wanted to give them a chance at a better life. He made no promises to do more than try, nor that he would just give them anything beyond the basic necessities, rather he offered them a way to do for themselves.</p><p>When the memory faded, Phillip and Jenna turned to Remus. Who nodded. “He’s sincere, most of them.” He jutted his chin towards where the crowd had been a moment before. “Are now working on one of the Black farms. A few are in other positions, though they wanted to continue living close to one another, so they are building houses on the edge of the farm.”</p><p>Phillip drew in a deep breath. “As Jenna said, he is not human. Which means this is different from the offer you came with years ago. Who is this man? And how is he connected with the Blacks?”</p><p>Remus nodded, and paused the memory as it began to swirl into a new form. “He is the adopted son of Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon. Heir to the House of Black. As you stated, he is not entirely human, but that is a story for him to share if he is willing to. Just as the werewolves, he nodded to Phillip, and the Veela, he smiled at Jenna, and the Centaurs, and I’m sure many others, have their rites and traditions to follow when passing the role of leadership, the wizards have theirs as well. And when Sirius and Canopus performed theirs, they were granted a vision. A truth, long forgotten in the House of Black. The origins of their families' magic. Long, long ago, a young girl tried to save the life of a unicorn.” Jenna gasped, one hand flying to her mouth. “She failed, but in it’s dying moment, the unicorn granted the girl the gift of magic. For centuries the House repaid that act of kindness by offering healing services to all who came to them. It wasn’t until after the statue of secrecy that they changed. Apparently a combination of greed, and broken oaths, turned the family down a doomed path that led them away from their past, their history. Now, knowing the truth, Sirius and Canopus have set for themselves a new course, to bring the family back to its roots. To embrace the old ways of accepting everyone who is willing to be a part of the community. Of helping those in need, whoever they are. They are rejecting the hate fueled ways of the wizards They don’t know that I’m meeting you though. I told them I was shopping for gifts.”</p><p>Jenna smiled. “And you are hoping to bring them a gift of our allegiance?”</p><p>Phillip chuckled. “I’m impressed with the message, but I want to see proof before I agree to anything. What more do you have to show us?” He nodded to the paused memory.</p><p>“Two more meetings.” Remus pointed to the side, as the memory began to play again.</p><p>This time, they were in a massive field on the side of a forest, dozens of tiny straw huts lined in rows along the forest's edge, and hundreds of house elves going about their business. Most were engaged in training young elves in various tasks, from cleaning, to cooking, to sowing fields, to repairing torn clothing. They all looked happy and cheerful, and not a one of them was wearing even a stitch of clothing, except for a few who wore broad belts from which hung tools of whatever trade they were engaged in.</p><p>Several humans appeared at the edge of the field, and the elves scrambled. Some of them popped away, while others ran for the nearest hut, emerging moments later covered in rags, or towels, a few in tattered sheets, or even torn shirts.</p><p>As the humans drew near, the elders approached them.</p><p>“Good morning sirs and misses.” The oldest elf spoke presenting the humans with a little bow. There were nine humans, seven male, and two female. Canopus and Remus were easily recognised, despite the change in their dress. Beside Canopus stood a regal looking man who looked almost like an older version of the not quite human, except that his build was smaller. Behind them the other six were clearly teens, three of the young men with red hair, and the last had an unruly mop of dark hair, and bright green eyes. The two girls were an interesting contrast to one another. One, clearly related to the redheads, as she too shared that particular shade, was pale, willowy, and held her head high. There was an air of strength around her, as though she had been tested and came through the better for the experience. The other girl was dark of skin, with bushy hair that stood up high from her head, and yet also fell in curls around her shoulders. She had an air of knowledge about her, and Phillip commented that she looked like she would smell of books if he were to meet her. However she seemed almost timid, compared to the red haired girl.</p><p>At the front, Canopus bowed to the elf, earning gasps from others who had gathered to watch, and then sat himself down on the ground, vanishing his clothes as he did so. Which drew even more gasps, from both sides.</p><p>Jenna’s eyes widened. “He knows?”</p><p>Remus nodded. “He apparently had a long discussion with our house elves in preparation for this visit. Amusingly, this was more about introducing Hermione,” he indicated the bushy haired girl, “to elf culture than it was about hiring elves. Although we did that as well. As you can guess, it wasn’t difficult to convince a dozen elves to come into our home.”</p><p>“They do love to work, little weirdos.” Phillip commented.</p><p>Jenna chuckled. “It is the magic they love, not the work. Although they do enjoy that.”</p><p>Remus pointed to the memory. “It took a few minutes for the others to understand, but eventually.” He trailed off and they watched as Sirius and Remus both vanished their clothes and took seats next to Canopus. After another few moments, the elves joined them, also removing the clothes they so despised. The teens took longer, but eventually they too joined the gathering, sans coverings, and the discussion carried forward. They discussed what jobs needed to be filled, and how many magicals lived in the house, how many elves could be supported, and eventually agreed upon a round dozen to take up roles in the House of Black.</p><p>As they were leaving, Hermione was gushing about what she had learned of elf culture and had to be reminded to cover herself again, as they were going back into London.</p><p>The memory darkened and began to swirl once more.</p><p>“So, who’s next?” Phillip asked.</p><p>Remus grinned, showing his teeth. “Goblins.”</p><p>Phillip and Jenna’s eyes went wide and without a word they turned to watch.</p><p>It started with the encounter with Quillpoint and Axeblade.</p><p>“He beat a goblin warrior, with the goblin's own weapon.” Phillip stated in a tone of reverence.</p><p>“That is almost impossible.” Jenna agreed.</p><p>“And he said it was luck.” Remus nodded, then pointed to where the manager was leading them down a tunnel.</p><p>“In here.” The goblin growled, opening a door in the wall of the tunnel. Inside was an office just barely big enough for all of them to fit in. “Now, it is my understanding that you wish to discuss new services?” He turned a glower on Canopus.</p><p>The not human nodded. “I do. Are you familiar at all with how the muggle banks do business?”</p><p>The goblin snorted. “Why would we be? We have no truck with them.”</p><p>Canopus nodded and pulled a large folder from the bag at his side. “This is an overview of how modern banks work. Among other things, it details how they make a profit from storing their clients money. I think you will find it interesting, and if you wish to do business in a similar manner, I would be pleased to assist. Though mostly that assistance would be in arranging meetings with people who understand it all far better than I do. I am also willing to help set up agreements with muggle banks so that you can extend your options further, increasing your profits. The financial world out there is massive, and each day brings a new challenge that only the strongest of financial warriors could hope to meet.”</p><p>“Oh,” Jenna winced. “Oh, he’s good. Challenging the goblins like that will either see him in a fight for his life, or get him exactly what he wants from them.”</p><p>“Yes.” Remus nodded. “That is exactly his goal here. He wants them to offer the same services as muggle banks. His first plan was simply to pull everything out of Gringotts and move the entire Black Family fortune into muggle money. We convinced him to try this route first, so we could hopefully avoid another goblin uprising.”</p><p>The goblin sputtered, and began to protest, however before he could get started, Canopus had moved on, and was pulling three trunks from his bag. “These, are a different matter. I’ll let you read through those papers, and come to a decision on your own. Send me an owl when you are ready to tell me your choice. In the meantime.” he pointed to the trunks, then opened the first.</p><p>“Are those?” Phillip began to ask, then went quiet as Canopus spoke again.</p><p>“Five hundred and seventy three.” He smiled up at the goblin who seemed to be choking on something. “Are you all right sir?” The goblin glared at the young man. “Ah, I see. Yes, these are goblin made, and as I said, there are five hundred and seventy three of them. These are the combined holdings of goblin made items, from the Black and Potter families.” He closed the lid and pushed the trunk across the desk “We are returning them to your people.”</p><p>The goblin went still. “Returning?” He asked, very slowly.</p><p>Canopus nodded. “Yes, I understand that in your culture the only rightful owner of any object, is its maker. Therefore,” he waved at the trunk, “yours.” Then he turned to the second trunk. “These,” he opened the box to reveal more goblin made items, “are goblin made items, which we recovered from Hogwarts. The school is willing to return them, for a fee.” </p><p>The goblin scowled. “You want us to pay for the return of our property?”</p><p>“No, I want you to pay for the effort put into returning them. There are two hundred ninety six, in this trunk.” He then pointed to the last trunk. “And one hundred sixty four in that one. Those are all enchanted in some way, we didn’t identify all the spells on them. We expect a fee of one hundred galleons for the return of each item, that is a total of forty six thousand. A reasonable amount for the return of so much, do you agree?”</p><p>The goblin scowled heavily, its face going through a contortion of emotions, none of which were identifiable. “Wait here.” The smaller being leapt from its seat and stormed from the room.</p><p>“I hope this goes as planned.” Sirius commented as they waited.</p><p>“Does it?” Phillip asked, turning to Remus.</p><p>“Sort of, we expected Canopus would have to engage in a real fight before getting what we were after.” Remus replied.</p><p>Sure enough a few minutes later the goblin returned and led the group to what could only be called a fighting ring. Overlooking the ring, on a throne made of the bones of many animals, sat the largest goblin any of them had ever seen.</p><p>“You have given to the goblin nation a great insult.” The large goblin spoke loudly, and gave no chance for reply. “We are not to be trifled with. You,” he pointed to Canopus, “will fight.” He pointed to the ring. “If you win,” there was a roar of laughter from around the chamber, revealing the presence of hundreds of goblins, “we will accept your offer. But if you fail, we will keep your companions as retribution for your insult.”</p><p>The goblin who had led them here stepped away from them as another came forward and roughly shoved Canopus into the ring. As the young man set foot upon the floor of the arena, fire leapt up all around him.</p><p>There was a roar, and a goblin leapt from somewhere above them, to land in the ring, facing Canopus. This goblin was a head taller than the guards in the lobby, and carried a pair of short swords, which it held loosely in its gnobbly hands. A gleaming silver helm covered most of its head, and a similar chest piece covered its midsection. The goblin grinned, showing its yellowed teeth and charged.</p><p>The goblin’s footsteps rang somewhat louder than it seemed they should have. An intimidation technique that was rarely used due to how obvious it was. However in this circumstance it seemed very fitting.</p><p>At first, it appeared that Canopus had no reaction, as he merely stood and watched the approach of the murderous being. Until Jenna paused the memory and pointed to the man’s face.</p><p>“Look at this!” She exclaimed. “He is in full panic, he’s standing still not out of courage, but fear paralysis.” She turned to Remus. “I think that you may have been right, luck. Luck saw him through the encounter with Greyback, and the scene in the bank lobby. But this, luck will not see him through this.” She shook her head and allowed the memory to continue, turning back to watch the action, just as the goblin slammed into the wizard.</p><p>Phillip roared, as though he were watching a particularly good quidditch match, as the wizard did something completely unexpected. He curled into himself, and seemed to shrink in terror, until he was a tight ball of shivering obvious nerves. Just in time for the goblin to run full force into him, arms wrapped to either side. Incidentally the swords did him no good at all, as they passed harmlessly to either side of the wizard. The breastplate on the other hand, hit the wizard’s shoulder hard enough to send the boy rolling, possibly to have cracked bone.</p><p>Or rather, that was how the initial impact looked. As Jenna whipped around, she saw what had Phillip cheering. The boy came out of the curl, grasping at the goblins plate, and planting his feet against the goblins knees. He rolled backward, his entire body seeming to grow as he did, and hurled the smaller being the last few feet to the edge of the ring. It only just managed to catch itself before going through the fire, and those who watched closely, saw an inch of his clothes, turn instantly to ash as they crossed that boundary.</p><p>Jenna froze, watching the goblin approach more cautiously for the second exchange. “This is a death match.” She breathed, though thanks to the magic of the pensieve, the others could hear her. “They won’t let him out, unless he kills the goblin. And if he uses his wand to do it, they’ll kill him anyway. Even if he can beat one goblin, there’s no way he could beat all of them.”</p><p>Remus offers the woman a tight lipped smile, and nods towards the pair in the ring. “Watch.”</p><p>Canopus was speaking when she returned her attention to the memory. “What, no weapon for me? Doesn’t it seem a little cowardly to you to attack an unarmed person?”</p><p>The goblin smiled viciously. “Wizards are never unarmed.”</p><p>Canopus shook his head. “Not allowed to use our wands in Gringotts, or did you forget? No, you hoped I would forget so you wouldn’t have to keep fighting me when I’m clearly better at this.”</p><p>The goblin snarled. “Pathetic wizard. Your kind are all too weak to use what you have properly.”</p><p>“Properly?” Canopus mocked, then stopped and seemed to consider the statement. “Wait, are you telling me that goblins work hot metal with their bare hands? That would actually allow for an easier flow of magic into the material, but would be far less effective at getting the end result. No makes no sense, unless. If I,” he seemed to trail off in thought.</p><p>The goblin took advantage of his distraction to duck and run around to come up on the wizard’s flank. He rushed in, sword raised to thrust into the wizard’s back.</p><p>Jenna, who was watching Canopus rather than the goblin, gasped.</p><p>Canopus’ eyes had tracked the goblins movement, he had never been distracted, he’d only allowed the being to think he had been. As the goblin rushed toward him, he smirked. And dropped to the floor.</p><p>The goblin, once again was unable to adjust quickly enough to the changing target, and ran full force into the prone form. One foot slamming into Canopus’ side, eliciting a sharp yelp of pain from the boy, as a cracking sound announced the breaking of at least one rib. The goblin though followed his momentum forward and down. With both hands occupied with swords, he was unable to catch himself, though he made a valiant effort, and only missed impaling himself on the blades by an inch. His face met the floor with a meaty thwack, and when he rose several teeth fell from his bleeding mouth, and his nose was badly misshapen.</p><p>Canopus rose slowly to his feet, one hand grasping his side where the boot struck him. “Damn, that’s gonna leave a mark. Right where the wolf got me too.” He coughed.</p><p>The goblin spit out a mouthful of blood and grinned. “You’re better than I expected wizard. But you’re still gonna die.”</p><p>“You’re weaker than I expected.” Canopus replied, looking the goblin over. “I’m unarmed and unarmored. Yet you come at with blades and metal protection. Afraid to fight on equal terms I take it.”</p><p>The goblin snarled. “You die now.” And he took two long steps forward and swung both swords in a wide arc.</p><p>Canopus jumped back, just out of reach, but the goblin didn’t relent. He took another step and swung again, and again, and again. With each swing he stepped forward, and Canopus was forced to keep stepping back or be impaled on the end of one of those blades.</p><p>“This is gonna suck.” Canopus stated after the fourth such attack, and stepped forward with the next swing.</p><p>The goblin looked surprised at this move as the wizard’s proximity made his swings go wide. Though he still struck the boy in one shoulder with the crosspiece of one sword, and elbow with the pommel of the other.</p><p>Canopus' left arm went limp when the pommel struck, and from the look on his face, he was struggling not to cry out in pain. His right hand however, shot forward and grabbed at the goblin’s side, ripping the straps that held the breastplate in place from the armor. Then he used his position to slam his head forward into the shattered remains of the goblins nose.</p><p>As the goblin stumbled back, the observers realized that while they hadn’t noticed, the cavern around them had not been quiet. There had been an almost constant rumble of voices, cheering, laughing and shouting insults. They noticed this, because the space had gone silent as the crowd realised the goblins armor was now hanging off of him. Getting in his way.</p><p>The goblin growled low in his throat, glaring hate at the wizard who simply refused to standstill and die. With a throaty snarl he ripped the armor the rest of the way off, revealing a chest covered in scars. “You think me weak wizard?”</p><p>Canopus sneered. “I think anyone who attacks without warning, especially one they think is weaker than themself, is a cowardly weakling. Don’t you?”</p><p>“He said that to a goblin.” Phillip commented in a tone of respect.</p><p>“There’s something though, in his eye, like he’s holding something back.” Jenna added.</p><p>Remus grinned at her. “He told me later that anyone who doesn’t do that is a fool. He truly does think it a show of weakness, but he doesn’t think of himself as strong. He, no, keep watching.” And the man went silent, returning his attention to the memory.</p><p>The goblin was moving again, once more in a rush. Swords low, positioned so that he could bring them up under the ribcage, and he zigged left as he approached, keeping the wizard turning and preventing him from bringing his full defenses to bear.</p><p>Except, Canopus seemed to be done. He had a steely expression as though he was tired of playing around and ready to fight for real, as the goblin slipped to the side, Canopus’ eyes slid out of focus and the boy fell forward into a roll that brought him behind the goblin. Both beings turned, but Canopus, being prepared, got there first. He wrapped one arm around the goblin’s throat, and the other around his head, and squeezed. Within moments, the goblin had dropped his swords and was trying in vain to pull the wizard’s arms away, in only seconds, the being had gone limp and was allowed to fall to the floor, where Canopus arranged him in what appeared to be a somewhat comfortable position.</p><p>The silence in the cavern was deafening, until a roar erupted from one side. Through the flames they could just make out the other humans, their hands up, dancing around each other and cheering.</p><p>The goblin king scowled down at the celebrating humans, then at Canopus. “Very well, finish it and you may go.” He gestures to the fallen goblin in the ring.</p><p>Canopus sneers up at the enormous goblin. “Only the weak kill when it is unnecessary. I have been told that your people are strong, was I lied to?”</p><p>A grumble of voices can be heard, but it is the king who replies. “You would call us weak?”</p><p>“If you want to kill a fine warrior such as this.” He gestures to his opponent. “Simply for losing, thereby negating any possibility of a rematch, of him becoming even better, then yes. We are not at war, there is no reason to kill him, no purpose other than simply to cause pain. And that is something only the weak, the pathetic, would do. I am not such a one.”</p><p>The king sneered. “You speak of mercy as though it were strength. That is a weakness to be purged.”</p><p>Canopus sneered right back. “Mercy at war is a fool’s choice. Mercy when at peace is the choice of the great. One only kills in a challenge such as this when they are afraid to face the foe  a second time. I have no such fear, why do you?”</p><p>Now there was a gasp. “You think that I fear you?” The king roared.</p><p>“Why else would you deny me the use of my magic? Why else place me, unprepared, in a ring with a warrior who not only knows what is coming, but is also fully armed? Fear, fear of the unknown, fear of the new. I came here today looking for an ally, for someone with whom deals could be made, profits could be earned. I came to offer you a chance to improve your position in our society. And instead of even so much as considering the offer, you throw me in here in the hope of watching my death?”</p><p>The king roared again. “We will not tremble before wizards. We will not cower before the pitiful fools that have forced us to live in the dark. We are the goblins, and we are strong.” And he leapt from his throne to land inside the ring. He bellowed at Canopus. “You think me weak?” He stretched, showing off his impressively powerful build.</p><p>Canopus cocked his head to one side, then leaned forward and stage whispered. “Yes. The strong would consider the offer before throwing a fit. The strong would accept the hand of friendship, knowing that it would prove their strength far better than any show of prowess. If you want me to think you strong, you will cease this posturing and speak with me as an equal, rather than trying to pretend that you’re better.”</p><p>The king sucked in a breath and seemed about to rush forward himself when a voice called out. “My king, you asked to be reminded of that meeting you have today. It is almost time.”</p><p>The king snarled, his lip curling back, but he stepped back and waved an arm. The flames dropped. “Go, you have your lives, be glad of it. Your treasures and baubles will be delivered to the lobby, take them and go. You are not welcome in Gringotts again.” And the huge goblin turned and walked away.</p><p>“What?” Phillip and Jenna asked in unison, turning to Remus.</p><p>The memory sped up briefly as Remus pointed to it. “Keep watching.”</p><p>As the humans were led back up to the lobby, their guide, a new goblin, introduced himself. “I am called Bogrod, and I want to commend you on your showing today. I am guessing that you are unaware of the political struggle within the Nation at this time?” He nodded as though answering his own question and continued. “There are three factions within the Nation, and they are at war. One, which the king most favors, wants to rebel, to go to war once again with the humans. They will take anything as an insult, an excuse to fight. You will have no luck working with the current king I’m afraid. The other two factions are much more moderate and would be willing to work with you. Although, I would recommend the modernists. We call ourselves such because we want to reach forward, to bring Gringotts and the Nation as a whole out of the dark ages of our past. However with things the way they are, there is no way. Not only is the king against us, but almost a third of the Nation is with him. And they want war.”</p><p>“What does the other group want?” Sirius asked.</p><p>“Mostly they want to wrest control of the Nation from the king and put their own leader in place. They are willing to work with anyone who is willing to help them though, and so would be open to your deal if you wanted to approach them. However I do not think they would stick to it completely once they were in power. As they do not see the advantages of modernization.”</p><p>And the memory ended. “What, that’s it?” Jenna asked as they rose out of the pensieve.</p><p>“That is all I was allowed to show.” Remus answered. “They started getting into specifics of an alliance, which we don’t want revealed to anyone who doesn’t join us.” He offered them a thin smile.</p><p>“So you are here to recruit.” Phillip commented dryly.</p><p>“Not really.” Remus replied softly. “Since everything is happening in the U.K. we aren’t much concerned for what’s going on elsewhere. At least, not yet. But I think we’ll need to be eventually. You see our new leader, and his willingness to work with non-humans, even to meet us on equal footing.”</p><p>“And his strength.” Jenna breathed. “To stand before a goblin king and insult him like that, even while he shakes with fear. It is incredible.”</p><p>Remus smiled gently. “He is rather impressive in that way. Though he prefers to talk through concerns, rather than fight. You saw how he laughed with the elves, and played briefly with the werewolf children.”</p><p>“And that despite the circumstances, he never once reached for his wand against the goblin. Not even a twitch.” Phillip added. “That is a courage I’ve not seen before. But it still fails to address my question properly. Are you recruiting or not?”</p><p>“Partially.” Remus nodded. “Mostly, I want you to understand how foolish it would be to side with Voldemort when he comes. And he will come. We’ve torn his support apart in the British Ministry, he’ll want more numbers. And as we already have the British pack, he’ll come here. It’s closest.”</p><p>“We will give him the same answer we did last time.” Jenna scoffed. “We do not serve wizards, ever.”</p><p>Phillip looked away, and when he turned back to them his eyes were shadowed. “When last he came, I was newly bitten. Our alpha at that time agreed with him, and sent his beta, Greyback, along with several of the pack, to convince the British pack to join him. Greyback killed their alpha and took his place, probably so he could be alpha sooner than would otherwise have been possible.” He looked away again, shame in his eyes, but when he brought his face back it had been replaced with steel. “I will not make the same mistake. We have had a rough time of it, the last decade. The choices of our former alpha left us with a struggle that has nearly killed us. I will be better, I must be better. I cannot send my people to aid you, but I can keep our ears to the ground here, and warn you when he comes.”</p><p>Slowly, Jenna nodded. “I can do the same. I will not help you, but I can tell you when he comes.”</p><p>“Thank you both, that is all I wanted.” Remus smiled broadly.</p><p>Phillip nodded. “Good, now, let’s have some fun. No meeting of old friends should end on such a sour note.” And he lifted a glass, all around them a cheer spread, and a party began.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Holidays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My father once said.” Arthur Weasley spoke over breakfast, a few days after the kids had left for Hogwarts. “That while the young consider summer to be their holidays, for us older folk, it’s the time they are away that is the holidays.”</p><p>Molly chuckled. “Oh, Arthur dear. That’s just silly, it’s not like we don’t miss them when they're gone.”</p><p>“True, but there are some things it is easier to do when they are.” Sirius raised his tea to Arthur.</p><p>“I’m going to agree with both of you.” Canopus grinned. “The house is a lot quieter with them gone, which is both a blessing, and a hex.”</p><p>Molly lowered her head in mock contrition. “Well, I can’t argue with that.”</p><p>Arthur leaned over and kissed his wife gently on the cheek. “I do miss them dear.”</p><p>The Weasley matriarch smiled warmly at her husband. “So, what do we have planned now the kids are away?” She asked.</p><p>“Well, Remus is off on his secret mission.” Sirius said, making angry air quotes around the word secret. “And we have time now the first few letters are out of the way.” Now he began to smirk. “I was thinking we could go to Romania, and find out if Canopus can talk to his kin.”</p><p>“Oh, we could visit Charlie.” Molly cooed and turned to her husband.</p><p>Arthur chuckled. “As much as I would love to, Molly dear, I don’t think I could get the time off work. But if Sirius is willing to foot the bill, as long as it won’t be a long trip, I say go. You can give Charlie my love.”</p><p>“Oh, but I couldn’t.” Molly began, but was quickly cut off by Sirius.</p><p>“I insist Molly. I’ll need someone to help to keep this one in line.” He leaned over and bumped his shoulder against Canopus’ as he spoke.</p><p>Canopus mock glared at the Head of House Black. “Keep me in line? I heard a rumour once that you were some kind of prankster. Perhaps it is in fact you we will need to keep in line.” He turned to Molly. “Molly, my dear, beautiful Molly. Would you be ever so kind and accompany us to Romania? I ask in the hope that your presence will keep this ill mannered mutt from embarrassing us.” He poked a thumb at Sirius.</p><p>Arthur covered his face, but Molly laughed. Then with a blush she nodded. “Alright, if it’s that important to you. But you have to let me cook. I won’t have it said that we accepted charity and gave nothing back.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Hey Canopus.” Sirius called knocking on the door of his son’s room. When the door opened he held up a stack of letters. “I wanted to go back over these, see if there’s anything we missed.”</p><p>Shaking his head with a large smile, Canopus opened the door further. “Come in. Buddy, some drinks if you would be so kind.” There was a pop, and a small table laden with drinks appeared in the center of the room.</p><p>Sirius strode in and checked the walls as had been his habit for a few weeks. They had changed several times. From the plain black they had been at the beginning to a star filled skyscape. Then rows of color, depicting the lines of the milky way had appeared. Next were little details, meteors, comets, floating ice balls, and in one corner, low on the wall, a ‘map’ of the solar system. All the planets and moons, lined up showing their relative distances from one another, which Canopus had explained was for reference. Now, the charm work had been added in and the whole wall seemed to be in motion. The lines of color flowed subtly, as though it were a great river through the night sky. The stars glided silently across the walls, and the planets hove into view, larger than they would be in the actual sky, though still little larger than marbles.</p><p>Sirius took the opportunity to marvel at the detail. Wizards had been interested in astronomy far longer than muggles. Or at least he had been told that all of his life, and had never questioned it. Yet Muggles had set foot on the moon, something wizards had never even considered trying, as far as he knew. They had sent cameras out to the edge of the solar system, to send back photos of the furthest planets. And massive telescopes that could see further than anything the magical world had. And Canopus had captured all of that on his wall. Details on Jupiter, Neptune and Uranus that no wizard could ever have found, but more star names than any muggle knew. As several had been named after the statute of secrecy. Although that was changing.</p><p>Canopus had told him about the star registry, that was slowly working on naming every star visible from Earth, and even a few that were only visible with the most powerful telescopes. After a long argument, they had agreed to contact the Ministries astronomy department, and see about getting the two in contact so as to avoid overlap. But that would take some time. In the meantime, he was considering naming a few stars after his friends.</p><p>“Padfoot!”</p><p>The yell brought him out of his ponderings. He had been staring at the wall, lost in thought. “Sorry.” He said, turning back to Canopus. “Got lost in thought for a minute.”</p><p>“I noticed. Shall we?” He motioned to the table.</p><p>“Yeah.” Sirius shook his head to clear it, and took a seat.</p><p>“So, any particular order you want to go through these in?” Canopus asked, pointing to the stack of letters.</p><p>Sirius shook his head, nearly tipping over the mug of tea he had just finished pouring. “Nah, I figured we could just go down the stack. I'm not sure what order they're in anyway.”</p><p>“Fair enough.” Canopus reached for the one on top and settled back to begin.</p><p>***</p><p>Dear Sirius,</p><p>Thank you again for the extra books. Obviously I haven’t read them all yet, but I am excited to do so. There were several new changes announced at the welcoming feast. I don’t know if you are aware of any of them, so I’m listing them here for you, just in case. First, Professor Snape is no longer here, apparently the new headmistress, Professor Longbottom, felt he was the wrong person for the job. I was surprised to see that Neville’s grandmother is the new headmistress, but I don’t think that’s a surprise for you. I would ask why you didn’t tell us, but I assume you were sworn to secrecy. She has also replaced all the heads of house, she made an announcement that Dumbledore broke the rules of the school charter when he allowed teachers to take that position. I’ve never read the charter so I don’t know if that’s true or not, but it does seem like it will be easier to speak with our new head of house than it was with Mcgonagall. Not that I think Mcgonagall wasn’t a good head of house, just, she hardly ever had time for us. And probably the biggest change, there are now three teachers for each subject. Apparently they now have a teacher for first and second year, another for third thru fifth, and another for sixth and seventh years, in each subject. The announcement made it sound like that will help the teachers stay focused on what they are teaching, and give them more time to devote to their students. After some thinking I agree. Since they won’t have to worry about all seven years worth of classes, they will be more available to answer questions, and be more focused on the kinds of questions their students are likely to ask.</p><p>As you can guess, I am very excited about the upcoming year, I think we are all going to learn a lot. And thanks to the habits you and Canopus helped us develop, I think we will do better than we have in previous years, especially Ronald, but don’t tell him I said that.</p><p>Thank you again for everything,<br/>Yours sincerely,<br/>Hermione Granger</p><p>“Well, Hermione is well pleased with the changes at Hogwarts.” Canopus commented, laying the letter aside. “Speaking of, did you know about all of them?”</p><p>Sirius looked up from the letter he was perusing. “Just that they had given the headmistress job to Augustus. I expect she wanted to see how everyone reacts to her idea on how to run the school, before giving anyone a say in it. It’s what she’s done with other such positions in the past. One of the reasons a lot of people dislike her. Although, personally I think the ones who dislike her are the ones who think they should just leave things as they are without looking for ways to improve, or who are benefitting under the old way, and not the new one she comes up with.”</p><p>Canopus nodded thoughtfully, then tapped the letter he had just set aside. “That makes sense, Hermione is curious why they weren’t told about the changes though.”</p><p>Sirius chuckled. “I already wrote her back. Told her the only change we knew of was the headmistress, which she had asked us not to reveal. I was hoping you’d spot something I missed though, anything at all, besides that.”</p><p>“Well,” the world traveller lifted the letter and read back over it a second time, “nothing jumps out at me. Only notable thing is, it doesn’t mention Harry at all. Ron, yes, but no one else.”</p><p>“Hmm, could be meaningful, or could be nothing. Keep going.” Sirius waved at the stack of letters. “Something is tickling my brain, but I can’t put a finger on it. Of course I might just be worried and getting paranoid over nothing.”</p><p>“Keep reading, we’ll figure it out.” Canopus soothed, reaching for the next on the stack.</p><p>Dear Sirius and Canopus,</p><p>You wouldn’t believe what happened when we got to Hogwarts! Unless you helped make it happen, but I think you would have told us if you had?</p><p>Anyway, when we got to the castle they had all of us show our forearms, and four of the upper year Slytherins were arrested when they revealed dark marks! Headmistress Longbottom also said that they would be watching for any behavior that indicated leanings in that direction and anyone caught displaying those behaviors would be questioned thoroughly. Which means no one is calling Hermione a mudblood. We already had two people pulled in for questioning because of it, so we are hopeful that by the end of the year it will be gone forever.</p><p>I’m excited about our new class structure, but Hermione said she’s going to write you all about that so I won’t bore you with the details. I’m also starting a defense study group with some of the people who came to my birthday party, and a few of the other years as well. We can all practice together that way, and talk about some of the things you taught us over the summer. Ron is really excited to show off.</p><p>Don’t let him know I told you, but he’s got a crush on Lavender Brown, and thinks that if he can show that he’s really good at strategy he’ll get her attention.</p><p>Oh, Angelina Johnson is our new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and she’s holding a full tryout for the team this Friday. Wish me luck, I want to keep my place as Seeker.</p><p>Harry</p><p>“Well, Harry’s letter seems pretty normal. He mentioned Ron and Hermione both. Talks about quidditch and Ron’s crush on Lavender Brown. Goes on for a bit about the new safety rules. Apparently they arrested four kids who took the dark mark, and are cracking down on anti-muggleborn behavior.”</p><p>Sirius looked up. “Yeah, the twins said the same.” He waved the letter he was holding, then pointed to the one he had laid aside a moment before. “Ron talked about the small changes in the feast. Apparently Augusta had the elves serving more veg and fruit than Albus did. That only leaves Ginny’s letter left, would you like to do the honors?”</p><p>Canopus shook his head. “This was your idea Padfoot, go ahead.”</p><p>Nodding, Sirius lifted the parchment and read. “Well, she talks about the changes too, mentions a study group they are starting.”</p><p>“Harry mentioned that. Sorry spaced when I listed off his statements.”</p><p>“Cool, damn I still don’t have a grasp on what’s bugging me.” Sirius scratched his head.</p><p>Canopus frowned. “Could you just be experiencing your first taste of empty nest syndrome? Worried because Harry is off to school?”</p><p>Sirius’ jaw worked several times before he found his voice. “I want to say no, but I can’t actually think of an argument against that. What do I do?”</p><p>Canopus snorted. “Don’t look at me Pads, go talk to Molly and Arthur, they have the most experience dealing with that of anyone we know. Also they’re really close. And if you’re really worried, we can go visit. Thanks to Augusta’s new visiting policy, or should I say old visiting policy. We can arrange to visit the kids.”</p><p>Sirius' eyes lit up. “Yeah we can. I almost forgot about that. I always praised Dumbledore for getting rid of the visitation policy. But really that was because I hated my family. And sure he had a good reason for it, what with not wanting death eaters to have access to the school, but she said in the notice that anyone who comes to the school will have to prove they aren’t a death eater before they’ll be allowed entrance. When can we go?”</p><p>The traveller chuckled. “Well the notice did say that except for emergencies, visits should be scheduled for the weekend so as not to disrupt classes. I was thinking we could go for the Gryffindor quidditch tryouts, which will be Friday.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, let’s do that!”</p><p>“Alright, in the meantime. That’s four days away, can we arrange a visit to Romania in that time?”</p><p>Sirius sat up with a thoughtful expression, then grinned. “Yes we can. Which is good, because I really want to know if you can talk to dragons like Harry does snakes.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Sirius, Canopus, are you home?” Remus voice sounded throughout numbers 11 and 12, thanks to the slightly modified sonorous charm they had developed for exactly that purpose.</p><p>He was just finishing hanging his cloak in the closet of number 11’s entry when Molly Weasley leaned around the door frame and smiled at the man. “Hello Remus.” She called getting his attention. “They’re next door in the workshop. We got back yesterday. Apparently one of them had an idea for a new broom.” She shrugged and opened her arms to offer Remus a hug as he stepped into the house proper.</p><p>Remus gratefully welcomed the hug and thanked the matriarch before heading through the connecting door to number 12.</p><p>In the workshop he found two men standing over a collection of parts, discussing the spells they wanted to add.</p><p>“We could add shielding spells here, and along here.” Sirius pointed to a few of the parts, though from Remus’ position he couldn’t tell which. “That would give us protection from the sides and back.”</p><p>Canopus shook his head though. “It would yes, however it would also interfere with the fuel lines here and here.” He pointed to certain parts, though again, Remus was too far away to be sure of which. “Better to put it here along the seat, and down here on the foot pads.”</p><p>Sirius' head fell. “Except with such small anchor points, they’ll fall the first time they’re hit with anything. Leaving our backs undefended. They have to be secured better. I did the whole thing last time and I never noticed any problems.”</p><p>“How long did you have it?” Remus asked as he moved to join them.</p><p>Rather than answer the question, Sirius leapt up whooping with joy. “Remus! You’re back, Save me, I need a hug.” He said this in a rush as he charged towards his oldest friend, wrapping the man in a grip that left both of them breathless.</p><p>“Calm down Padfoot.” Remus chortled as he patted the dogman on the back. “Whatever is wrong? You seemed cheerful enough a moment ago.”</p><p>“Cheerful?” Sirius asked incredulously, stepping back to look the werewolf over. “Oh, well, yeah, we were talking motorbikes. I’m always glad to do that. But he can’t talk to dragons, I was so looking forward to that.” The man’s face fell as he finished speaking, and his whole body drooped.</p><p>“It doesn’t help that he bet 20 galleons that I could.” Canopus added, opening his arms to Remus as he stepped up beside his new dad.</p><p>Chuckling, Remus accepted the offered hug, then dragged Sirius into it as well. “There are worse things to be upset about, and I’m just glad the two of you are back in one piece.”</p><p>“Damn it Mooney, you always puncture my pity bubble before it can grow big enough to spew on anyone else. Why are we still friends again?”</p><p>“Because very few others are willing to put up with your shenanigans Padfoot.” Remus replied, a gentle smile gracing his lips as he looked at his oldest friend.</p><p>“Alright, before we get all maudlin, maybe you can settle this debate Mooney.” Canopus pointed to the table which held several parts of the motorbike which had been partially taken apart and currently sat on a separate bench. From the smell of oil and sweat that hung near the two areas it was clear the work had been recent.</p><p>“Well, I never got a look at the original, but I’d imagine that if you wanted to be sure there was no interference, you could just add limiters along the frame to direct the magic.” Remus commented as he began to look over the collection of parts.</p><p>Sirius slapped himself in the head. “I am an idiot. That’s what I did the first time.”</p><p>“Isn’t it great how things just slip your mind.” Canopus bumped the older man’s shoulder. “Soon you’ll be forgetting where you sleep, and what year it is.”</p><p>“Oi, I can wake you up with water balloons.” The Black Lord growled at his heir. “Don’t make me prank you.”</p><p>Canopus raised an eyebrow, his slight grin seeming to be about to accept the challenge, then he frowned. “Speaking of pranks,” he turned to Remus, “we’re going up to Hogwarts tomorrow for the Gryffindor quidditch tryouts. Would you like to join us?”</p><p>Sirius looked taken aback by the change of subject, but it was Remus who answered. “I’d love to. Are we expecting trouble?”</p><p>“No.” Canopus cut him off. “Sirius is just experiencing empty nest syndrome, he misses Harry.”</p><p>Understanding lit Sirius’ eyes. “Oh it’s on. One prank war coming right up. Telling Mooney that I’m getting emotional is a poor start though, you’ll be regretting that in the morning.” He grinned maliciously and both Canopus and Remus took a step back.</p><p>***</p><p>“So, what is this thing?” Remus asked the following morning, as he and Canopus enjoyed a leisurely breakfast, waiting for Sirius to join them. He pointed to the small figurine that was plodding around the table, occasionally letting out tinny little cries.</p><p>“It’s a triceratops.” Canopus answered. “A type of dinosaur. Also a proof of concept.”</p><p>“Proof of what concept?” Remus asked, skewering a sausage.</p><p>“You recall what the artist who did Sir Flume for us said about magical portraits?”</p><p>“About the personality being imbued into the painting by a combination of the artist and subject's views and knowledge, but that in the case of a subject who has already gone on, the portrait can still be made. It just won’t have all the knowledge of the subject, and the personality might be a little off?”</p><p>Canopus nodded, pointing a bacon laden fork at the werewolf. “Exactly. If it works with a portrait, it should work with sculpture as well. Which is further carried out by Harry’s horntail figure. Although I don’t know how that was made, so I had to guess at the process.”</p><p>“So, you wanted to see if you could do it as well?” Remus asked slowly, then nodded and pointed to the triceratops figure, that was trying to chew on a tomato. “And you did it with an extinct creature?”</p><p>Canopus nodded. “I wanted to use something that had no real world counterpart, so I could be sure it was entirely me setting it’s personality. Getting it to act just like a real version of the animal. Or at least as much like it as my imagination can manage.”</p><p>Remus nodded. “And I take it, it worked?”</p><p>Canopus grinned widely. “Yep. So now, I’m going to expand our defenses. Lots of figures all over the house, gargoyles that will spit at attackers, lions and tigers, and so on. As well as smaller ones that will act as spies, just watching and recording events, like mobile security cameras.”</p><p>“That’s ambitious.” Remus smiled. “Are you sure you can manage? Or would you like some help, now you have the basics worked out?”</p><p>“Actually, I have something else I want you to work on, along with Sirius.” Canopus poked at his plate for a moment, searching for the right words. “I want you to create a communication device. Similar to the mirrors he and James used to use in school.”</p><p>“Those are fairly easy.” Remus nodded. “How do you want this new option to differ?”</p><p>Canopus reached up and stroked his ear. “I want earrings, or cuffs, or something similar. Actually if you can figure out a way to lodge it under the skin, behind the ear, that would be ideal. It only needs to send voice, but needs to be able to connect to any of the others, and be voice activated. Also, each one should have a specialized tracking charm embedded into them.”</p><p>“A tracking charm?”</p><p>“I plan to give these to the kids as well. If any of them goes missing, we’ll have a way to find them.”</p><p>“Hence why having it lodged under the skin would be ideal. An earring or cuff can be lost, stolen, or in the event of kidnap, taken. But if they don’t ever see it, they won’t know to take it.” Remus nodded in agreement. “Okay, I can see why that’s an important project. Why didn’t you mention it earlier?”</p><p>“Just thought of it this morning.” Canopus shrugged. “I’ve got a lot of ideas percolating up here.” He tapped the side of his head. “Some of them are good ideas, some are great, some are really horrid. It takes a while to sort through them and determine which is which, and what we can actually do.”</p><p>Remus opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as Sirius entered the room, growling. “What the hell!” The man exclaimed.</p><p>As one, Remus and Canopus fell out of their seats laughing uproariously. Sirius was covered head to toe in shimmering pink glitter, and scowling fiercely.</p><p>“I will get you for this.” The dog man declared. “Where were you?”</p><p>Still chuckling, Canopus climbed back into his seat. “I set my alarm an hour earlier than normal, also I slept in my animagus form, in Remus' room. You shouldn’t warn people when you’re going to pull a prank you know. It gives them time to prepare.” He waggled his eyebrows.</p><p>Sirius scowled, then allowed a wry grin to spread on his lips. Then he rushed forward engulfing the two men in a bear hug, shaking his head rapidly to loose as much of the glitter onto them as he could.</p><p>To his chagrin, they laughed heartily as he did so, and returned the embrace. When he pulled away, they too were covered in glitter, but unlike himself, they didn’t seem to mind.</p><p>***</p><p>Their planned trip to Hogwarts to visit the kids had the house in a tizzy. Arthur had even requested the day off work to join them, so it was that four happy adults, and one nearly adult teen, prepared to travel for most of the morning.</p><p>“Oh, I can’t wait for lunch.” Molly whispered to her husband, though it was loud enough that the others heard.</p><p>“You know we’re leaving after lunch right?” Sirius needled.</p><p>Remus knocked his best friend upside the head. “Be nice Sirius, she’s just as anxious to see Ron and Ginny as you are to see Harry.”</p><p>Canopus grinned at the bickering, but went still when Sirius pointed at him. “You, shut it. Or I’ll start talking about a certain blonde.”</p><p>Canopus raised an eyebrow. “A certain blonde. Oh my, that sounds ominous.”</p><p>Arthur cocked his head. “A blonde? Did you find a romantic interest Canopus?”</p><p>“Oh, do we get to plan a wedding?” Molly asked, clapping her hands together and glancing rapidly between the two Blacks.</p><p>“That depends on which blonde he’s talking about.” Canopus answered. “It could be Greengrass, in which case, probably. Of course it could also be Lovegood, in which case, I don’t think so.”</p><p>Sirius scowled. “You're supposed to flush and get all awkward. Why do you take all the fun out of it?”</p><p>“Don’t really mean to take your fun away, Pads.” Canopus shrugged. “Just not embarrassed about girls anymore.”</p><p>The dog man sighed and stuck his tongue out at his heir. “You suck.”</p><p>Chuckling, Remus draped an arm over the pouting man’s shoulders. “Look on the bright side Padfoot, you can still tease him about his possible girlfriends being too young for him to get any.”</p><p>A napkin hit Remus in the face. “Remus John Lupin!” Molly near screeched. “You shouldn’t be thinking about that. They are children.”</p><p>“Which is entirely my point Molly.” Remus hung his head, trying to look as sheepish as possible, while hiding his grin. “Far too young for Canopus to play with.”</p><p>“But to even put those kinds of thoughts in his head.” This time, Molly did screech and every man in the room reached for his ears.</p><p>“Molly, please save that for a more open setting.” Canopus pleaded. “My ears will thank you, repeatedly. And as for me thinking of either of those girls in such a situation, well, honestly, it’s kind of difficult not to. And it’s not in any way Remus’ fault. It’s actually Daphne’s.”</p><p>Molly scowled harshly at the young man. “How is it that poor girl’s fault that you have such a dirty mind?”</p><p>Canopus shot her a scathing look. “She approached me for a marriage contract, Molly. What is the purpose of a marriage contract?”</p><p>“To ensure a marriage, usually with good connections, though sometimes it’s more about protecting one’s assets. Why?”</p><p>Arthur chuckled. “I think he was speaking of the continuation of the family line, Molly dear, through children.”</p><p>“Well what does that have to do with, oh.” Molly began to argue, then stopped suddenly as understanding hit her.</p><p>“Exactly.” Canopus pointed to the woman. “It’s difficult to consider making babies, without thinking about the process of making babies. And once she had me thinking of it, it was hard not to think about what the children would look like, what kind of magic would they have, what would I want for their education. And then start applying that same question to every woman I looked at for a few days.” He grinned. “Even you actually. Which naturally led to pondering who would I want to make babies with, both in terms of whom do I find appealing, and in terms of who do I think would mix well with me and make strong, happy children.” He shrugged. “It’s a rather difficult question, and I’m missing most of the info I need to make an informed decision. Which is normal.”</p><p>Molly softened, and crossed the room to engulf the young man in a motherly hug. “Of course you are dear. We all have that problem. None of us ever get all the knowledge we would like to have about our potential spouses, until long after we’re already married. It’s a leap of faith to take that step together.”</p><p>Sirius, unnoticed by the others, grew a malicious grin. Hiding it, he looked at Canopus. “I have an idea on how you can get some of that info though.”</p><p>***</p><p>It took all of lunch to convince Molly of their means of getting to Hogwarts. The motor bikes were finished, and Sirius desperately wanted to ride up to the school. Canopus was in agreement, and even Remus agreed readily. Arthur was easy to convince, as he was interested in seeing how the bikes worked anyway. But Molly was somewhat afraid of the muggle contraptions, as she called them, and so took a lot of convincing.</p><p>She did agree in the end though, and after the long trip to Scotland agreed that it was both fun and a convenient way to travel. Not to mention more comfortable than apparition. Her only complaint was how long it took, nearly three hours, which had Canopus chuckling and talking about the occasional nine hour drives he had taken back in his original body, to visit family.</p><p>When they arrived in Hogsmeade, they slowed to a crawl, as it was the first time Canopus had seen the place, and he wanted to get a good look as they passed through. They didn’t stop though, as it was almost time for the tryouts and they wanted to get good seats before the team took to the air.</p><p>That plan was scarpered though when they came in view of the castle. Canopus came to a complete halt and stared in awe. It took forever to get him moving again, and the team was just mounting their brooms when the group arrived and parked their bikes at the edge of the pitch.</p><p>Four redheads gaped at the scene as their mother climbed off the back of Sirius’ bike as though she’d been riding her whole life. When Arthur removed his helmet though they grinned to each other as though they had been expecting it. Which, knowing his love for muggle things, they probably had.</p><p>When almost the entire squad of teens rushed towards the approaching adults, a voice rose above the pitch. “Oi, we’re here to try out, and maybe even practice a bit. Where are you going?”</p><p>One of the girls turned and yelled back. “Oh come off it Angelina, you’re just as curious as the rest of us. Come say hello, then we’ll get to quidditch.”</p><p>The two groups collided just inside of the seats, almost literally. There was a small oof sound from the adults who were being hugged ruthlessly by their young. The twins had grabbed Arthur, while Ron and Ginny took hold of their mother. Harry had rushed into Sirius’ open arms. Even Remus garnered some attention from the students, though they stuck to offers of handshakes, and questions about whether he would ever be coming back to teach again.</p><p>Canopus missed most of that though, as he had been struck by a bushy haired hug fiend. “Did you know? Did you do it?” Hermione whispered loudly as she gripped the older teen.</p><p>“Did I do what?” Canopus replied, returning the hug.</p><p>“Almost all of the really bad bigots are gone, and the new rules will punish them severely if anyone else tries to treat anyone the way those like Malfoy did. Which means we aren’t being bothered like we had been before.”</p><p>“Ah, that.” Canopus grinned. “Nope, wasn’t me. That was all Headmistress Longbottom. Thank Neville.”</p><p>The girl flushed, her skin going darker in the sun. Then she nodded fiercely. “I will.”</p><p>“What’s all this then?” A new voice called over the general noise of greetings. A man came into view, he was young, only mid twenties, and wearing Gryffindor colors. He approached the adults, the teens moving out of his way as he did. When he stopped in front of them, he glared for a moment. Then a broad smile broke out on his face. “Welcome to Hogwarts.” He stuck out his hand, which was promptly shaken by each of the adults in turn. “I’m Hardin Solus the third, new head of Gryffindor. As you can guess, I graduated just under a decade ago. I understand you’re here for the tryouts?”</p><p>“And to see the kids.” Molly answered, her voice a little high, and her face flushed with joy.</p><p>“Mum, we’re not kids.” Ron argued, his ears turning red as he ducked his head.</p><p>Canopus snorted. “Ron, you’ll always be your parents kids, even when you’re fifty.”</p><p>The redhead in question looked up at him, a look of terror on his face. Everyone started laughing. Which made the boy scowl.</p><p>“C’mere Ron.” Canopus beckoned, moving to one side. The boy followed reluctantly, and when they were a bit away from the group he draped an arm over the boy’s shoulders. “It’s not a bad thing Ron. I was weirded out when my mom told me the same thing. Especially when I was your age. But trust me, while it will sometimes be embarrassing, it will never be unwelcome to be loved by one’s parents. And while we laugh,” he gestured first to himself, and then to the crowd of teens, “we’re all the same way. We love our family’s. Even when they annoy us, or embarrass us. And we aren’t laughing at you, or at the fact that your mother loves you, we’re laughing at your reaction to her affection, because we know, we would do the same thing if it were us in your shoes.”</p><p>Ron’s mouth worked for a moment as he processed that. “You mean, if your mum showed up and started bussing your cheeks, and making a fuss, you’d just take it?”</p><p>Canopus smiled thinly. “Ron, if my mum showed up, I’d probably break down in tears.”</p><p>For a heartbeat, the redhead looked incredibly confused, then it hit him. “Oh, oh wow I’m sorry. That was a really dumb thing to say.”</p><p>“It’s alright.” Canopus held up a hand. “It was a natural question in the moment, though a lot of people would be pleased if you took an extra second to think about what you’re saying, before you say things like that. But regardless, the answer is yes. Most people, while they would be embarrassed, would still just take it. Because it’s mom.”</p><p>Ron nodded shamefacedly. “I still feel bad.”</p><p>Canopus grinned wickedly. “Tell you what. When we get back over there, give your mom a hug, tell her you love her. And I’ll call it good.” He winked.</p><p>For a second, Ron looked like he was going to run screaming, then he seemed to draw up his courage and nodded. “Deal.”</p><p>***</p><p>The tryouts took only a little more than an hour, most likely due to the presence of two teachers, Madame Hooch and Mister Solus, reminding everyone of other important things to be done. However, instead of running off to start homework, or some other task, when the tryouts were finished, many of the teens, led by Harry and the Weasleys dragged the visiting adults towards the castle, intent on giving them a tour.</p><p>There was a fair amount of cheerful smiles, and giggles as the adults were hauled through the corridors. Randomly introduced to various portraits, teachers, and other students. Shown through twisting pathways, that seemed to alter themselves depending on who was looking where. And into classrooms, where the kids alternated showing off something they had been learning since their return to the school.</p><p>Sometime later it was a slightly tired group that made their way into the great hall just as dinner was being served. Canopus surprised the kids though, when he broke off to approach the Slytherin table.</p><p>Along the way he caught sight of Luna Lovegood, who was sat at the end of the Ravenclaw table and was waving at him. He paused to return the wave, but continued on toward the green and silver clad students.</p><p>“Daphne, Tracey, Theo.” He greeted the three Slytherins who were once again seated together. I was hoping I might join you for lunch, if you wouldn’t mind?”</p><p>The three shared a look, then glanced at the rest of the table who were studiously looking away from them. Then Daphne nodded and motioned to the bench across from herself. “Of course heir Black. To what do we owe the honor?”</p><p>Smirking, Canopus seated himself and nodded towards the other Slytherins. “Do we need privacy from them, or are they free to overhear our conversation? To be clear, I don’t mind if they do.”</p><p>Again the three shared a look, and this time it was Theo who answered. “Unless you’re planning to discuss something secret, I think it's fine.”</p><p>Canopus raised an eyebrow at the girls, who both shrugged. “Good then.” He nodded and pulled a small package from a pocket, which he placed in front of Daphne. “A gift, Sirius has insisted that I attend to the Black Family Courting Traditions.”</p><p>“Courting?” A female voice asked from somewhere down the table.</p><p>“So much for thinking we might have even the illusion of privacy.” Tracey commented, then turned to glare at one of a pair of twin girls. “Yes Carrow, courting. Or were you unaware of the contract between Lord Greengrass and Lord Black?”</p><p>The girl went a bit pink and turned her attention back to her plate. Meanwhile Daphne had been slowly opening the package, and as the last of the paper fell away she gasped. Before her, nestled in a little pile of fabric and paper, was a tiny figurine that glittered in the light. Carved of crystal and faceted so as to throw the light back in a glittering rainbow. As she watched, it tossed it’s long mane, poked at the wrappings still surrounding it, and bounded up and out until it was free to prance about.</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind, I asked your parents what your favorite animal is.” Canopus grinned at the figure as he spoke. “Your mother told me it was unicorns.”</p><p>“It’s beautiful.” The Greengrass heiress whispered in awe.</p><p>“Where did you find it?” Tracey asked. Theo choked and stared at Canopus.</p><p>“I think Theo can tell you.”</p><p>The girls looked at Theo who swallowed heavily. “He made it. When I stayed with them, he made dozens of things, enchanted them too. He even showed me how he did it once, and I still don’t really understand it. He said he wanted to make something like that, but he hadn’t tried yet as far as I know. I take you finally managed?” He directed this last to the former dragon.</p><p>Canopus nodded. “Just a few days ago, yeah. Finally got it figured out. Had to use some transfig unfortunately, I’m not good enough with the small details yet.” He shrugged.</p><p>Daphne reached out to touch the figure, which stopped and sniffed at her finger as it approached. It whinnied and rubbed its head against her after a moment, and the girl giggled. Then her eyes went wide as she felt the material. “Is that?” She looked up sharply, eyes drilling a hole into Canopus.</p><p>The traveller nodded briefly and answered in a low voice. “Diamond, yes.” Then he scowled. “I wanted it to look like a real unicorn, but I couldn’t get the effect right without messing up the animation matrix. Not sure why, could be the base material, or the crafting method. Maybe even the spells themselves. It worked on the prototype, which was a completely different animal. I’ll need to go back over my work. Still, I hope you like it.” He sent a shy smile at Daphne.</p><p>The girl’s jaw fell open. “I, it’s amazing. Of course I like it. Thank you.” She offered a stiff seated bow.</p><p>“Excellent, in that case, I would like to invite you to meet me in Hogsmeade at your next outing, for lunch.”</p><p>Tracey smirked. “Is that traditional?” She asked.</p><p>Canopus grinned at the girl. “Sort of. The figure,” he pointed to the prancing diamond unicorn, “is the Black Family traditional courting gift. Specifically, the tradition is to gift a figure of the intended’s favorite animal as a way of showing interest. Meetings involving food and discussion are the traditional date activities, used for getting to know one another. Normally it’s dinner of course, but we work with what is available. Getting out of the school for a dinner would be difficult, better and easier to arrange a lunch meeting.”</p><p>“That makes sense.” Theo commented. “In my family the traditional starting gift is flowers, arranged to indicate what kind of interest we have. One arrangement might say that we’re interested in a political match, while another indicates a desire for children.” He pointed to the unicorn. “Does the type of animal mean anything, or is it just a show of affection?”</p><p>Canopus grinned as the girl’s and Theo looked at him. “When the tradition started, it was always a unicorn, and was meant as an invitation to consider joining the family. It evolved over time, shifting as the family forgot its origins. It became any animal, chosen to please the intended.” He nodded to Daphne. “I am rather pleased that in this instance it fills both the old and new traditions, in that regard. However it never lost its meaning, as an invitation.”</p><p>“Wait, you’re being traditional?” A boy asked from a few seats away. “I thought you were with them.” He pointed towards the Gryffindor table.</p><p>Canopus chuckled. “When Sirius and I did our Lordship ritual, we were gifted with a vision of our family history, from the day our line was blessed with magic, until today.” There was a collective gasp, revealing that nearly the entire Slytherin table, as well as a few of the Hufflepuffs, had been listening. Glancing around at them all, Canopus chuckled a little louder than before. “It was rather eye opening. And a little disheartening.”</p><p>A different boy scoffed. “Angry to see how far you’ve fallen?” He asked with a sneer.</p><p>Canopus raised an eyebrow. “I suspect you are speaking of blood purity?” He asked carefully, and when the boy nodded slowly he grinned. “Well, for the Blacks that wasn’t a concern until about five generations ago, around four hundred years. Give or take a decade or two. Regulus Sirius, the Lord of the Family at that time, determined that in order to maintain the Family motto, we would need to gain political power. In order to do so, it became necessary to embrace blood purity, as at that time the blood purists held most of the political sway. Which should be surprising, given that the blood purity ideals had only appeared a mere two hundred years previous. But, that was the situation. Regrettably, Regulus’ son became so enamoured of the lifestyles of his peers in the blood purists, that he killed Regulus and took over as Lord of the Family. He destroyed, or hid much of the Family history and claimed that we had always been blood purists, just as many of the Families of that time were doing.”</p><p>“So the Blacks aren’t as pure as they claim?” Another boy asked with a scoff.</p><p>“None of us are.” Canopus shrugged. “Prior to Orion Regulus, the son of Regulus Sirius, many Blacks married what would today be called muggles. Mostly in an effort to thumb their noses at the blood purists. However go back just a few generations before that and you can find all manner of such instances. Lord Seasonal Malfoy for example, was the son of a Family squib and his muggle wife. They were technically from a cadet branch of the Family, but when the main line all died out, he was called to take the Lordship.”</p><p>Many widened eyes stared at the traveller over that revelation, until a feminine scoff drew their attention. “I’ve been over Draco’s family tree a dozen times. And there’s no mention of anyone by that name.”</p><p>Daphne turned to glare at the girl. “Are you calling my betrothed a liar Parkinson?”</p><p>“Daphne.” Canopus called softly, when she turned to look at him, he smiled gently. “We aren’t betrothed yet. Sirius has refused to sign any of the paperwork, until after Easter.” He turned towards Parkinson, as the Greengrass heiress drew in a sharp breath. “As for your comment Miss Parkinson, Draco and his father are from a cadet branch of their Family. The main line is in France, and largely do not acknowledge them, as they were banished from the country some time ago, for crimes committed during Grindelwald’s reign. As it was explained to me, Draco’s children will be allowed to return, and petition for recognition by the Family. Though, thanks to the actions of his father, and possibly his own, they may be refused. Although that will be up to whoever heads the Family at that time.”</p><p>“You seem to know a lot about other people’s families?” Someone asked.</p><p>Canopus shrugged. “I read a lot. And the Malfoy’s annoyed me, so I made an effort to look into their history. Plus, Lady Malfoy, is my cousin. I wanted to know what she’d married herself into.”</p><p>Tracey nodded. “That makes sense.” She commented. “I wish I knew that much about my family history. Mom was the last of her line, and all the records she had were lost when her parents died. All she knew was traditions.”</p><p>“At least you got that much.” A large girl muttered. “Better than the mu-muggleborn.”</p><p>“Nice save Bulstrode.” Someone muttered.</p><p>“Bulstrode?” Canopus turned to face the girl. “Millicent Bulstrode?”</p><p>Slowly the girl turned to look at Canopus. “Yes?”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you cousin.” He nodded to the girl.</p><p>Her eyes widened slightly. “Cousin?”</p><p>“To be fair, it is a few generations back, but yes. Your great, great grandmother, Scylla, was born of the Black Family.”</p><p>“That’s a bit far back.” A girl seated next to Bulstrode commented, eyeing the Black heir.</p><p>“And yet still a connection.” Canopus replied with a grin. “Most of us here at this table are related to one degree or another.” He motioned to the other students.</p><p>The remainder of the meal was taken up with a discussion of how nearly everyone at the table was interrelated, until the food was whisked away. As the students packed up their bags to return to their dorms, Canopus renewed his invitation to Daphne to join him for lunch at the next Hogsmeade weekend, which she happily agreed to.</p><p>***</p><p>“I still think she’s a bit young to be thinking about such things.” Molly stated a few weeks later.</p><p>“She’s fifteen.” Sirius replied. “Most contracts are made when the kids are quite a bit younger. “The Malfoy contract, that resulted in the marriage of Narcissa to Lucius, was made when Lucius was three. Narcissa hadn’t even been born yet. And Andromeda was only two, which was who he was supposed to marry. Until she ran off with Ted.”</p><p>“It just seems so.” Molly waved her hands around, trying to indicate a feeling she couldn’t find words for.</p><p>“Skeevy.” Remus provided, nodding. “I know what you mean. In the muggle world it would be illegal.”</p><p>“But that’s in the muggle world. Which this is not.” Arthur took his wife's hand as he spoke. “Molly dear, I know it was different in your family, but you know the laws. Fourteen is the age of consent in the wizarding world. And while it hasn’t been done for nearly a century, marriage is still legal at twelve.”</p><p>“Now that’s skeevy.” Canopus shuddered at the thought of twelve year olds getting married. “While psychological studies have proven that the average age for sexual experimentation is fourteen, I agree with restricting consent to sixteen or higher. It takes a few years of consideration and discussion with peers and respectful adults to really get a grip on understanding all the ramifications of choosing to engage in those activities.”</p><p>“Thought about it a lot have you?” Remus asked.</p><p>The world traveller shrugged. “The abuse I suffered as a child was more than merely emotional. I was never forced into sex.” He waved away the concerned looks the others were shooting his way. “But I was pressured into talking about it, and learning things before I was really ready. Which is it’s own form of sexual abuse. Though later, when I was ready, and had thought about it a lot, I decided it wasn’t as terrible as I thought it had been at the time. As I knew more than most of my peers when I decided I was ready to start experimenting myself.”</p><p>“But you’re expected to marry the girl!” Molly screeched, then calmed her voice. “Sorry, I’m working on that.”</p><p>The others nodded, and Arthur patted her hand. “Thank you for remembering this time dear. And we understand that it will take some time to break the habit.”</p><p>“And to answer your question Molly.” Sirius grinned at his son. “He won’t be marrying her until next year at the earliest. I won’t sign the contract until they have decided that they can build a life together. Which is why I insisted on Canopus following the courting traditions.”</p><p>Molly scowled, but looked curious. “What are your family's traditions when it comes to courting? I never learned those.”</p><p>This prompted Sirius to scowl. “I actually never learned them either. My mother was more interested in blood purity, and all that death eater nonsense than she was in actually upholding traditions. We had to search through family records to find them. As for what they are, well. It’s a lot simpler than I would have thought. A few gifts, several dates. The big part is that marriage happens no sooner than a year after courtship begins, and as much later as needed for the couple to determine if they are compatible. There is no tradition on age.”</p><p>“Interesting.” Arthur leaned forward. “Weasley family tradition dictates a courtship of at least ten months, and includes exchange of food. One of the reasons we’ve always had farms or livestock. What about the Prewett’s dear? We never did discuss those when we were courting.”</p><p>Molly squeaked. “Oh, um, well.” She sighed and set down her tea. “Ours are a little different. And they aren’t considered very nice by most people’s standards. The men are supposed to find a strong woman, and entice her to bed. Then only marry after she becomes pregnant, thus proving that she is fertile. Us women on the other hand, were expected to make a good match that would improve the family standing in some way. And then to ensure the match in whatever way worked best. My mother encouraged me to use potions.” She hung her head at the confession.</p><p>Arthur’s eyes widened. “Molly did you?” His voice stuck, unable to get the last few words out.</p><p>“Only for the first date.” Molly grabbed for her husband's hands, looking guilty. “I only gave you a little bit to get your attention and encourage you to ask me out for a first date. After that it was all just us. Please Arthur, I would never force you into anything, I swear it.”</p><p>Arthur looked lost for a moment, until he looked into his wife’s pleading eyes. Then his face softened and he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Of course I believe you Molly dear. I was just surprised. And as I recall that first date was wonderful. We spent the day in Hogsmeade, and then went for a stroll around the Black Lake.”</p><p>Molly smiled wistfully, her eyes going soft as she gazed into the past. “I tripped over a tree root on the far side of the lake, sprained my ankle.”</p><p>“I offered to carry you back to the castle, but you insisted you’d be fine after a bit of rest.” Arthur’s eyes went a little misty as he recalled the day. “So we sat down and leaned against the tree, and snuggled into each other for a bit of extra warmth.”</p><p>Molly giggled. “We had our first kiss. It was sweet, and lovely. The sun streaming down and dancing on the waves. I think some fairies even flitted around us for a bit.”</p><p>Arthur chuckled. “And we didn’t leave until a niffler tried to steal my watch.”</p><p>“Yes, and you actually did end up carrying me most of the way back.” Molly added with a warm smile.</p><p>“That is a beautiful story.” Sirius broke the mood. “Thank you for sharing.”</p><p>He got glares from the Weasleys, and a pillow to the face from Remus. Canopus however, lifted a rolled newspaper from the table and whopped the man upside the head. “Bad Padfoot, bad dog.”</p><p>“Ow.” The Black Lord rolled out of his chair and away from his adopted son. “What was that for?”</p><p>“You ruined the moment Sirius.” Remus explained. “Now sit back down, we weren’t finished with our discussion. We were talking about traditions.”</p><p>“Yes we were, and speaking of.” Canopus’ eyes glittered as he leaned forward. “I wanted to invite you all to join me in one of my favorite traditions next month.”</p><p>“Next month?” Arthur asked. “Is this something muggle? For Halloween?”</p><p>“Or is it for Samhain?” Sirius asked, retaking his seat.</p><p>“Both actually.” Canopus grinned. “Most of the Halloween traditions are actually based on the older Samhain traditions. For example jack-o-lanterns, are a modern take on the Samhain tradition of carving turnips into frightening faces to scare mean spirits away from the home. Or else into cheerful faces to invite good or friendly spirits or faeries. The wearing of masks evolved the same way, to hide one’s face so that goblins wouldn’t steal you away, or so that ghosts wouldn’t recognise you.”</p><p>“That’s really what they thought?” Arthur leaned even further towards Canopus. “Is this something all muggles know?”</p><p>The traveller chuckled. “No, I’m just slightly obsessed with the season, so I picked up a few things. Though I was never obsessed enough to do a full study, so most of my info is at best second hand. Which means some of it could be wrong, or possibly even all of it. Though I think it is mostly correct.”</p><p>“So what tradition did you want to invite us to join in?” Remus asked, drawing them back to the original point.</p><p>“Right, I’m planning to go to the U.S. to visit a few haunted houses, it’s a fairly new tradition, as such things go. Only about fifty years old, maybe less. But I enjoy it immensely.”</p><p>“What’s a haunted house?” Molly asked, looking worried.</p><p>Canopus grinned wickedly. “A haunted house, or more accurately, haunted attraction, is an entertainment established on the grounds of scaring its customers.” His grinned widened at the confused looks of his listeners. “It’s not as odd as it sounds. You’ve seen horror movies, it’s the same idea, except that you actually get to walk through the scenes and interact with the ‘monsters’.” He made air quotes around monsters. “It’s a big business, makes a lot of money. Although it relies on public interest, and while I think it would actually do well here in Britain, I don’t think the idea has caught on as well as it did in the states. At least not yet. I haven’t looked into it to be sure.” He shrugged.</p><p>“And you want us to come with you, and see one of these haunted houses?” Remus asked, motioning to the others.</p><p>“Yep.” Canopus nodded.</p><p>“Well, I think you have Arthur convinced, but I’m going to pass on that.” Molly shook her head. “Thank you for the invitation though, it’s very kind of you to offer.”</p><p>“How long would we be gone?” Sirius asked, looking at the calendar hung on the wall.</p><p>Canopus shrugged. “An evening, maybe eight hours, at most.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah we could probably manage that.” Remus said, nodding to Sirius, who also nodded.</p><p>“We’ll see about making the arrangements.” Sirius agreed.</p><p>***</p><p>“So, first Hogsmeade weekend is coming.” Sirius commented dryly while looking over his notes on the communications project. “Are you ready?”</p><p>Canopus glanced up from his own reading material, a book on the basics of transfiguration, which he was reading because he claimed it was helping him to expand his foundational understanding, which would in turn allow him to do more with the art. “I have everything prepared, unless there’s something you haven’t told me. Why do you ask?”</p><p>The dog man shrugged. “Curious mostly. And I need a break from this.” He shook the stack of notes in his hand for emphasis.</p><p>“Theory giving you trouble?” Canopus grinned.</p><p>In a huff, Sirius slammed the parchment onto the table beside him. “It should work.” He exclaimed, turning a little red in the face. “Every formula, each theory. We’ve gone over it twice, three times in one case. But when we put it all together, it doesn’t work. We got a pair working, but when we hooked in a third, they all failed. Our second attempt started with four, but we couldn’t separate them. It either connected all at once, or none at all.”</p><p>Canopus scratched his chin. “Hmm, that’s definitely a problem.”</p><p>“Which is why I’m going back over our notes.” Sirius gestured to the stack of parchment. “Trying to find where we went wrong, or at least a way to fix it. But I’m stuck. I just can’t see it.” He ran a hand down his face.</p><p>Canopus frowned. “I’ve seen this idea done a few different times in different worlds. Usually with mirrors. I did see the earring idea once, it was done with runes, but.” He shook his head. “In that world, it wasn’t the runes you’re familiar with. It was it’s own language, and the runes themselves were magical somehow. Just writing them out could accidentally cause things to happen, usually explosions. Or at least that was my understanding. Didn't make a lot of sense to me, good story though. Anyway, something none of them did, that might make the difference for us. The muggle phone network, which is what this is based on, uses a hub. All the phones connect to the hub, and the hub can then connect two phones, or more. Maybe we need to do the same thing, have each device, connect to a central device which can then connect back to every other device, and thus create the lines of communication as we want them.”</p><p>Sirius scratched his head. “Okay, I think I understood that. But we’ll need to go back over all the theory, and formulas. Basically we’ll have to start from scratch, and we’ll need to figure out the hub, which will probably have to be a lot bigger than the individual devices.”</p><p>“What you have isn’t working, you said so yourself.”</p><p>Sirius’ head fell forward. “I hate it when that happens. So much work, for nothing.”</p><p>“Not for nothing.” Canopus soothed. “Just to find a way that doesn’t work. Thomas Edison once said, I have not failed, I have merely found a thousand ways how not to make a light bulb. Don’t give up, and more importantly, see each step as just that, a step in the process. You’ll get it right, and if you need help, let me know. I’d get more involved, except I don’t really know the magic you’re working with, and I have my own project to finish.”</p><p>Sirius chuckled. “You only don’t know this magic yet. You’ve been so focused on transfig that you haven’t really bothered with anything else.” He pointed to the book that Canopus still held.</p><p>Canopus shrugged. “Which is why I’m already working through the sixth year material on transfig from Hogwarts. And have even managed some masters level stuff already. Once I’m through the seventh year stuff, I’ll tear into charms.”</p><p>Sirius let out a bark of laughter. “Yeah, which you’ll probably get through by the time the kids get back in the summer. At the rate you’re going, you’ll have completed a mastery before they graduate.”</p><p>“I like learning.” Canopus nodded. “Seriously though, if you need help.” He nodded to the notes left on the table. “I’m willing. And the hub might be something I could help with, when you get to that point. I could tie it into my project.”</p><p>“Which is what by the way?” Remus asked, stepping into the room.</p><p>The two looked up at the werewolf and smiled. “Welcome back Mooney.” Sirius greeted his old friend.</p><p>“A mobile defense platform for our ward anchor.” Canopus chose to answer the man’s question in lieu of greetings. “I’m considering making it an R2 unit.”</p><p>Sirius and Remus stared at him for a moment, until Sirius spoke. “You want to make an R2D2 that will carry around our ward stone?”</p><p>“Basically yes.” Canopus nodded, grinning maniacally.</p><p>“Insane.” Sirius nodded. “My heir is insane.” He turned to face his oldest friend. “Save me Mooney, I’m afraid for the future of my House.”</p><p>Remus reached out and drew the man into a tender embrace, stroking his hair gently and whispered. “It’s okay Padfoot, it’s okay. He’ll only ruin you a little bit, and you only brought it on yourself by inviting him. It’s okay.”</p><p>Sirius' shoulders began to shake and after a moment it became clear that he was shaking with uncontrollable laughter, as he clutched at Remus’ sides, trying to prevent himself from falling over.</p><p>This proved to be pointless, as a moment later, Remus joined in the fit of giggles and they both fell to the floor, clutching at each other.</p><p>“I almost wish Tonks were here.” Canopus commented. “She’d love to get in the middle of that.”</p><p>Two faces stared up at him in horror.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. A New World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING!!!</p><p>This chapter gets a bit graphic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hogsmeade was a truly quaint, yet lovely, little town. The buildings would be called old world in most areas of the U.K., being made of small stacked stone, to about three feet high, then filled in with rough cut slabs of wood. Many even had thatched roofing, those which didn’t sport wood or clay tiles.</p><p>Despite the antique look however, the town was clean and well maintained. Dozens of witches and wizards were out and about their daily business. In the yards of many homes, small gardens were evident, most bearing flowers, though a few showed off impressive tomato vines, or small patches of potatoes. One industrious home, on the edge of the village had a yard full of sunflowers.</p><p>Into this quiet place, three rumbling engines, carrying three equally loud gentlemen, presaged the arrival of the day’s adventure. As this was a Hogsmeade weekend for the students of Hogwarts, which meant the quiet of the village would be well and truly gone by lunchtime.</p><p>The three men parked their motorbikes in front of the Three Broomsticks, and smiled around at the sights of the main walk.</p><p>“It’ll be nice to actually get to see it this time.” One of the men commented, his long black hair falling to frame his face as he placed his helmet into a bag which hung from the side of the bike.</p><p>“Would you like a tour, before the kids show up?” A second man asked with a chuckle. This man too, had black hair, though of a slightly lighter shade. He was older than the first, though not by much. Yet he had an air of youth about him, as though the years had not taken him far from his school days. He gazed around with a look of wistful nostalgia, at the shops and folks bustling about.</p><p>“A tour sounds like a good idea. How else is he going to know where to take his lady?” The third man was unmistakably the oldest. His hair was a mix of gray and sandy blonde, and hung limply about his ears. His face was lined with a mix of scars and age. Yet his eyes sparkled in the morning sun, and his grin held mischief and joy as he smiled at his companions.</p><p>“Sirius Black, as I live and breathe!” A voice called from the door of the Three Broomsticks. A buxom, beautiful woman stood there, just opening the doors for the morning.</p><p>“Rosmerta!” Sirius called back, raising his hand in a cheerful wave of greeting. “How lovely to see you again. Do you perhaps know when the kids are coming down?”</p><p>Rosmerta shook her head at the grinning man. “Haven’t changed a bit have you Sirius? And Remus Lupin, look at you. Still far better looking than this lout. Well, come in, come in. Take a load off. The kids won’t be down for at least an hour or so. You can introduce me to your friend.” She indicated the third of their group.</p><p>“Oh, that’s right.” Sirius grinned widely. “Madame Rosmerta, I am proud to introduce my son, Canopus.”</p><p>Rosmerta stopped in the middle of gesturing them into the pub. “Your son?” She asked, eyeing the two men.</p><p>Sirius nodded, a sad smile making a brief appearance on his face. “Marlene sent him to her family in the states. I only just met him myself at the beginning of the summer.”</p><p>Rosmerta’s face fell at the mention of Marlene, but after a moment she nodded sharply and gestured inside. “This calls for a drink then.” When they were settled at the bar, she poured each of them a shot of a smoking bronze liquid, which Canopus eyed warily. “Fire whiskey lad.” Rosmerta explained. “In honor of your mother.” She held up the glass. “Marlene.” She pronounced the name and downed the shot in rapid succession.</p><p>“Marlene.” The other three followed.</p><p>After a moment of silence, Rosmerta smiled. “She was a good woman, a good friend.” She nodded again. Then took a deep breath and seemed to physically push herself forward. “Well, at least she left us someone to carry her line forward.” She patted Canopus’ hand. “What can I get for you boys?”</p><p>“Actually,” Remus gestured towards Canopus, “we were planning to show Canopus around before the students get here. He got caught in an old contract, so he’s here today to meet with his betrothed. We thought it would be a good idea to familiarise him with the area so he doesn’t make too big a fool of himself.”</p><p>Rosmerta smiled grimly. “Yes that probably is a good idea. Well then, I guess I’ll see you back later then. And don’t you leave without coming for a visit.” With that said, she shooed the three back out to the street where Sirius and Remus began hauling Canopus around the village.</p><p>***</p><p>When the students began to arrive a couple hours later, the three men stood in front of Honeydukes, the first shop the students would pass upon entering the main square of the village.</p><p>“Who do you think we’ll see first?” Sirius asked while chewing on a licorice wand. “A galleon says it’ll be Harry.”</p><p>Remus grinned around his chocolate frog. “I’ll see that bet, but I’ll say it will be Ron.”</p><p>“You’re both crazy.” Canopus paused in opening his own frog. “Harry will get caught up with a discussion with a teacher. Ron and Hermione will wait for him. Unless it’s Hermione that gets into conversation and the boys who wait. Either way, it’ll be Ginny that gets here first.”</p><p>Canopus had to wait until lunch to find out who won however, as Daphne appeared long before Harry, Ron, or Ginny. And as that marked the beginning of his date, he promptly left with the Slytherin girl.</p><p>“So, what shall we do first?” Daphne asked as they continued down the main street towards the Three Broomsticks.</p><p>Canopus grinned wryly. “This is my first visit to Hogsmeade. And I just finished a tour a few minutes ago.” He shrugged. “I’m willing to go wherever you like. If you prefer for me to choose however, I rather like the garden behind Deathcaps. Marvelously overgrown, nothing truly dangerous, and weather charmed so as to be comfortable even in winter. Though I suspect that’s more for the plants than visitors. Still, it’s open to the public, so long as they don’t damage anything.”</p><p>Daphne stared wide eyed for a moment, then pointed to Scrivenshaft’s, the book store and where most students went to replenish their supplies of ink and quills. “Maybe later. If you don’t mind, I need to pick up some parchment.” Without waiting for an answer she turned and strode towards the shop.</p><p>Shrugging again, and wondering if the whole day would be like that, Canopus followed along in the wake of the girl he was most likely going to be forced to marry. Whether due to Sirius’ or his own sense of chivalry, and agreement that Astoria would be far better off without being attached to Malfoy junior, was up for debate.</p><p>After Scrivenshaft’s, Daphne wanted to visit Dervish and Banges to look at the day's offerings. There was an interesting variety of items on display. Older model brooms, telescopes, astrolabes, a few trunks, watches, and other odds and ends, none of which caught either Daphne’s nor Canopus’ attention. Although looking at the watches reminded him that was one thing he hadn’t bothered to acquire yet, and made a mental note to speak with Sirius about them later.</p><p>She then began to drag the poor man around the village, visiting shop after shop. At Honeydukes, she insisted on filling a small bag with all manner of treats, which she then thrust into his hands for him to purchase. With only a raised eyebrow, the Black heir paid for the candy, which he returned to the girl in a much more gentle fashion.</p><p>In Gladrags Wizardwear they ran into a few of her fellow Slytherin girls trying on new robes. And they insisted that Daphne join them. Which she did without hesitation, and an hour and a half was gone before she recalled that Canopus was still sitting quietly to one side, watching the girls act like a horde of locusts, as they picked through every robe and gown on the racks.</p><p>Finally, as noon approached, they made their way to the pub, and the relative comfort of a small booth.</p><p>Where they were promptly joined by several other teens, most of whom Canopus didn’t know. And then Sirius and Remus took seats next to them and joined the conversation as well.</p><p>Canopus glanced around at the joiners, an unreadable expression on his face. “I want to say something pithy about our date being interrupted. But, that would be unkind. Instead, perhaps you would be so kind as to introduce me to your friends?” He turned a thin smile to Daphne.</p><p>The girl swallowed hard and began introductions. Theo Nott, and Tracey Davis, of course he knew. Then there was Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bulstrode, whom he had met on his last visit. Blaise Zabini, Greg Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe however were new. On the opposite side, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Harry had come to see what was going on as well.</p><p>“It seems we are to have an audience for lunch.” Canopus commented dryly. After a moment he nodded, then pulled a large wrapped package from a pocket. “I mentioned at our last meeting the family tradition of gifts. The second,” he indicated the package now set in front of Daphne. “Is meant to be something to give comfort and a reminder of the betrothed.” He waved for her to open the gift.</p><p>For a heartbeat she simply stared at him, then carefully she opened the wrapping around the squishy package. When it was open, she lifted out the large plush purple dragon. As she held it, it began to move. Wriggling a little at first, until it was looking at her. Then it made a soft rumbling sound, almost like a purr, and began licking her wrist.</p><p>“Oh, hey, that tickles.” The blonde giggled, eyes going wide at the stuffed toy. Carefully, she brought it closer to herself, where she could cradle it in one arm and stroke it gently. Once it was firmly in her arms, the little dragon wiggled itself into what looked like a comfortable position and crooned under the girl’s attention. “It’s beautiful.” She whispered, staring at the plush creature. “Thank you again.” She smiled up at the young man.</p><p>Canopus lifted one shoulder in an elegant shrug. “I thought you might like it. I’m glad I was correct.”</p><p>“Did you make that too?” Tracey asked, one hand hovering over the stuffed dragon, waiting for Daphne’s approval to touch it.</p><p>Canopus grinned and shook his head. “No, that one came from a store in France. Not sure if I could manage plush creations. Haven’t worked much with sewing yet.”</p><p>“You know.” One of the girls Canopus didn’t recognise spoke quickly, as though trying to get something out before she was interrupted. “My mom told me about another Black tradition. That of forcing their wives to be good little home matrons.” The girl sneered as she finished speaking, and while a few people glared at her, most turned to watch Canopus’ reaction.</p><p>The reaction was rather less than a few of them had been expecting. He merely raised one eyebrow. “Hmm, we haven’t come across that one in our research.”</p><p>“Research?” Parkinson asked, looking confused. “You mean you didn’t learn your family traditions as a kid?”</p><p>Canopus shook his head. “Nope, I was raised in the U.S. by the McKinnons. Very different traditions, sort of. And Sirius was never taught the Black family traditions either, so we’re going through family records, and journals trying to put it all back together.”</p><p>“Wait, Sirius Black, the heir to the family seat, wasn’t taught the traditions?” Theo Nott looked very concerned.</p><p>“I wasn’t.” Sirius answered with a wry smile. “My dad, Orion, was in charge of teaching me politics, Wizengamot, family trees, all that. Mum was supposed to teach us tradition and culture. But all she ever did was try to force blood purity down our throats. She never even mentioned anything else, beyond basic manners.”</p><p>Remus gripped the man’s shoulder as he spoke. “Walburga Black was an abject failure of a human being, and an even worse mother.”</p><p>“Hence why we now have to work so hard to put together our family traditions again. And also why Sirius is insisting on following them. Our history is rich and we want to honor it, and move forward in a way that would make our ancestors proud.” Canopus nodded, then turned back to the girl who had started this line of conversation. “As I said, we haven’t come across anything that indicates a tradition with regard to wives, other than teaching them our traditions, and welcoming her own family traditions alongside ours.”</p><p>Daphne nodded as though she had just learned something important, and looked hard at Canopus, a thin smile on her lips. “In that case, I should ask if there is anything in particular you would like for me to study here at Hogwarts?” As Canopus raised an eyebrow she continued. “One of my family's traditions is for girls to match themselves to our betrothed as much as possible.” Her smile disappeared entirely as she said this.</p><p>Canopus frowned. “Hmm, I want to say something disparaging about that tradition, however, that would be unkind. I apologise if even that much offends you. If you must have my approval for your choice of lessons, you have it. If you truly want to know what I would like for you to study,” he gave a one shoulder shrug, “well everything really. I’d say the most important though would be politics and history, as I would like very much to be able to discuss the goings on in the wizengamot with my wife, without having to explain everything in detail. It would also be nice, though not necessary, to be able to discuss my work with her, which means an understanding in transfig, charms, potions, animal care, astronomy, and arithmancy. However what is most important to me is that you be happy, so study those subjects that you enjoy. If we overlap in interests, great. If not, we can work around that.”</p><p>“That’s a lot of subjects.” Tracey Davis blinked at the long list.</p><p>Daphne nodded to her friend. “It sounds as though Heir Black is saying that he will be pleased with whatever I decide to do with my life, apart from our marriage. Is that correct?” She offered a half smile as she turned back to Canopus.</p><p>“It is.” The dark haired young man nodded.</p><p>Food soon arrived, and conversation fell into lighter patterns.</p><p>***</p><p>The group remained, chatting about course work, traditions, and history well after the food had been finished. The atmosphere, which had started with an edge of tension, had slowly softened into a jovial air, and eventually, everyone was laughing.</p><p>“You see guys, I told you everything would be fine.” Remus commented after a particularly good belly laugh. “No need to worry about anything.”</p><p>As he finished speaking, the clock struck one o’clock. As the bell slowly went silent, a silvery blur flashed through the wall of the pub, coming to rest in front of Canopus.</p><p>Arthur’s weasel patronus spoke rapidly. “The house is under attack. They’re using fiend fire. Molly and I are out, keep the kids safe.” And vanished with a small pop.</p><p>The room went deadly still.</p><p>“Buddy!” Canopus called loudly, rising to his feet. He didn’t wait for the elf to appear though, giving out orders in a rapid beat, that soon had everyone moving. “Order 42. Rosmerta, open your floo. Get everyone to Hogwarts. Sirius, Remus, guard the doors. Everyone else, line up for the return trip.”</p><p>“I’m not sure I have enough powder for everyone.” Rosmerta called as she ran to the large fireplace at the back of the room. “But we can get the youngest out at least.” She threw a handful into the flames and called. “Hogwarts, headmaster’s office.” Nothing happened. After a moment, the buxom woman turned a paling face to the crowd. “The floo is down.” Her voice cracked, and came out just above a whisper, but thanks to the unnatural stillness in the room, everyone heard.</p><p>Sirius spun rapidly, and cursed. “Anti-apparition is in place. We’re under attack.” He shot a look at Canopus, then glanced at the teens.</p><p>“Harry, Ron, front and center.” When the two boys appeared Canopus nodded. “I need you two to get everyone up to the castle. Think you can handle it?”</p><p>The two shared a look, then turned back to Canopus, their jaws working without sound.</p><p>Slapping both upside the head, Canopus snarled. “What does panic do?”</p><p>The two glared for a heartbeat, but Ron answered. “It, it gets people killed.” Then he registered what he had said, and ducked his head. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be sorry, be better. What’s the closest safe route to the castle?” He waited a moment, but saw that no answer was forthcoming. “Come on, you know this. Harry, you used it in your third year. What is it?”</p><p>Harry blinked, then a lightbulb went off behind his eyes. “Honeydukes, the passageway.”</p><p>“Exactly, you two are going to lead everyone there, and get them into that tunnel. Sirius and Remus will guard your back, and look for anyone else they can find. I’ll do my best to keep the bad guys away from you.”</p><p>“How?” Ron blurted, still looking a little panicky.</p><p>Canopus smirked. “Distraction. Now go.” He jerked his head to the side, and the two got moving. “Twins!” A pair of redheads popped up as though they had been waiting for him to call, which they probably had. “You two are the most squirrelly we’ve got. I need you to gather any other students, and anyone else who isn’t joining the fight, and get them to Honeydukes. Ron and Harry will open the way, I need you to herd the others in.”</p><p>“Yessir!” A pair of hands raised in salute, and the twins darted off out of view in moments.</p><p>Nodding, Canopus joined Sirius and Remus by the door, and glanced out.</p><p>“I can hear something from the edge of the village, but they haven’t gotten to the square yet.” Sirius commented. “We should get everyone moving while we can.”</p><p>Canopus nodded. “Guard the retreat, I’ll see if I can’t keep their attention away from this part of town.”</p><p>Remus grabbed his shoulder as he turned away. “What are you going to do?” Then pulled back at the vicious grin spreading across the travellers face.</p><p>“Go big or go home baby.” Was his only reply before he began sprinting away.</p><p>***</p><p>An excerpt from the diary of a Ministry Law Enforcement Wizard</p><p>I almost died today.</p><p>My second day as a member of the Law Enforcement squads. We were on patrol at Hogsmeade, my team and I. It was just after lunch.</p><p>We were doing a walk of the town perimeter, checking the muggle repelling wards, when we heard a dozen apparition announcements. Just beyond the tree line. Sergeant Rogen sent Craigs and Buntley to check it out while the rest of us waited.</p><p>A damn fool move that was, but I guess it’s policy or some such nonsense. Something about not spooking the innocent by crowding them. All it did was get two of our mates killed. It was death eaters, and they sent the bodies back towards us.</p><p>Craigs was missing his left arm and right leg, and Buntley only had half his head. As scare tactics go, I guess it was pretty effective. Rogen squealed like a rabbit caught in a snake pen and just apparated out. Right after he wet himself. If it hadn’t been for Wheatley, I think the rest of us would have followed him.</p><p>But Wheatley took charge, and because most of us had trained with him under Mad Eye, and knew he had a good head on his shoulders, we listened. </p><p>He had us throw up some transfigured barricades, and settle in to keep them eaters out of the town. All except Kenedy, the youngest in the squad, he sent him to warn the townsfolk.</p><p>Ten minutes, that’s how long we held before we started to break. I know because the damn eaters were taunting us with it, and I checked my watch just to see if the guy hollering at us was right. We shot spell after spell at them from behind our makeshift barricade, but it weren’t no good. All they did was have half their people throw up shield spells, and the other half lob curses at us.</p><p>I swear I watched my life flash before my eyes, and honestly I wasn’t too happy about it. There’s been a lot of things I could have done better. But then, the miracle happened. He showed up. We’d only ever seen him from a distance, looking all regal and official like. Even made jokes about him, our illustrious leader, too good to get down in the dirt with us grunts.</p><p>I won’t be making those jokes anymore. He damn well got dirty with us today. There were six of us when we started this morning. There were two left when he showed up, and he slid into the scant cover we had like it was something he did every day.</p><p>Then he stuck his arm out and started waving his wand about, mumbling something. Johnson asked what he was doing, and I won’t ever forget what he answered. He looked up at Johnson and gave him a big wink and said, “Shock and Awe.”</p><p>I didn’t understand what he meant until a few moments later. A great big roar came from all around us, and when we looked around the barricades, I almost fell over. A half dozen great big dragons, he’d transfigured them out of rocks and twigs. He told me that later after everything quieted. Showed me the spell too, said it was N.E.W.T. level and all it took was some practice.</p><p>But anyway these giant lizards breathed fire on the eaters and started lumbering towards them. I saw one of them bastards disappear down a dragon's maw and I swear I cheered.</p><p>***</p><p>Ambrosius Flume was having a good day. Business had been fast paced, and the students from Hogwarts were in high spirits, buying out half of his stock in the first three hours of the day’s visit. Then came the usual lull in traffic at lunch time, as most of the students made their way to one of the pubs.</p><p>Flume used this time to refill the trays around the store, and to grab a quick bite for himself to fortify his energy for the afternoon rush. There was always a run on the store in the afternoon as the kids figured up how much they had left to spend on treats.</p><p>Sure enough, shortly after the town clock struck one, the first wave arrived. And it was a big one. It looked like every student that had been in the Three Broomsticks had rushed over to fill their pockets with chocolate frogs, and every flavor beans, and all the other treats and goodies the store had to offer.</p><p>Except when the lead student came through the door, he didn’t so much as glance at the shelves. No he rushed forward, and Flume was surprised to see it was Harry Potter.</p><p>“Mister Flume, you need to open the basement. Death eaters are attacking the village. There’s a passageway down there that goes to the castle. We need to get everyone to safety.” The boy said all this very fast, and Ambrosius was only just able to follow along. Years of children listing off the candies they wanted in rapid voices, had inured him to the habit.</p><p>Then what the boy had said caught up to him. “What?” Death eaters? The boy must be mistaken. Death eaters wouldn’t attack Hogsmeade, not on a visit weekend anyway. Some of their own children would be here.</p><p>“Mister Potter, I..” Flume began to protest but he was cut off by the sound of an explosion somewhere outside.</p><p>“Mister Flume!” Harry cried, pointing to the door which led to his basement.</p><p>Someone ran by the open door, screaming, and Ambrosius decided it was time to err on the side of caution. If the boy was wrong, he could say something later. But if he was right.</p><p>In the store room, the Potter boy opened a hatch in the floor that Flume had never known was there. And began herding students inside, when the line of students finally slowed, the boy directed Flume himself to go as well.</p><p>He opened his mouth to argue, but the sound of another explosion outside changed his mind. He could rebuild the shop if something happened. And he too rushed down the tunnel.</p><p>***</p><p>Cassius Warrington would tell you, if anyone had asked, that he was feeling very proud, and even a little honored to be one of the death eaters chosen for the strike against Hogsmeade. While they were here mainly as a distraction, to keep the Aurors and other magical law enforcement types busy, so the main forces could do their jobs elsewhere. This group had still been chosen specially for the effort.</p><p>If however, one were to look deeper, they may discover that he was in fact, rather nervous. This would be his first major mission for the Dark Lord, and everyone knew what awaited if they failed a mission. And Cassius wanted none of that. So as the hour approached to begin the assault, he had to work very hard at not showing his nerves.</p><p>At last the signal came and he moved forward with the rest of his squad. They had been broken into six squads of eight death eaters each. One would move in from each of the cardinal directions, while one would apparate directly into town square, in front of the main store fronts. And the last was to patrol the skies, and warn of impending approach by Aurors.</p><p>Cassius was on the southern team. Their job was to set fire to a few of the outlying homes, all of which on this side the village were owned by mudbloods who had been allowed to spread their filth into the very heart of the wizarding world, by living in its most protected place. The one village in all the land that had not been infected by the muggle slime like the rest of the world. And these filthy near muggles had been allowed to live here.</p><p>Cassius shook his head at the thought as he strode forward, eager to cleanse the world of the tainted scum who thought they deserved a place higher than as slaves for the true wizards, the only ones with both the ability and the breeding to wield power.</p><p>A smile graced his lips as he raised his wand at the first home which came into view. His spell joined a half dozen others, and three houses were caught in the effect. Exploding hexes tore the roofs off, as burning spells caught the thatch alight. Each of the three houses caught quickly, and with the thatch being blown apart and scattered, several others did as well.</p><p>Cassius' attention was caught by movement from his left. A small child ran out of one of the burning homes, crying for its mother. Unsure of who the child belonged to, Cassius was nonetheless certain of one thing. No proper pureblood child would be caught dead in the hovel of filthy mudbloods. He therefore lowered his wand at the child and for the first time outside of training, whispered in a fevered voice. “Crucio.”</p><p>***</p><p>At the end of the western street leading out of Hogsmeade, Canopus Black was considering the events that had led him to this moment. Ducked behind a bit of cover, only two others with him, and the six dragons he’d transfigured from nearby trees already gone. Though at least they had done for three of the attackers before they had managed to react.</p><p>“Crucio!” One of the attackers launched the curse at Canopus’ ducking head, and the wall above him shattered, raining bits of wood into his hair.</p><p>“Damn.” The world traveller cursed, ducking lower and considering his options. There were still five of them, running was a recipe for a quick death. He’d need to at least get them distracted before trying that. And reinforcements would need time to get here.</p><p>Order 42 had been given, which ultimately would have word sent to Amelia in the DMLE. However, first, the elves would clear everything out of numbers 11 and 12, which would take a while. He just had to hold out as long as possible, to give the others a chance to escape.</p><p>And then he heard the sounds of fighting from other parts of the village. “Shit, multi pronged attack.”</p><p>One of the two men that had been here at the beginning whimpered. “We’re gonna die.”</p><p>Slapping the man upside the head, Canopus hissed into his face. “We’re not going anywhere. We’re gonna kick those loser’s asses up between their ears, and spit in their face. Do you hear me?”</p><p>For a moment the man looked stunned, then he nodded slowly, a look of grim determination spreading across his features. “I hear you, we won’t let them win. No matter what.”</p><p>“That’s better, now, I need you to move down that way.” He pointed to one end of the barricade. “They’re going to try to flank us in a minute, and we need to make sure they have a hard time of it. Get your game face on, they’ve gone deadly, we need to do likewise. So shoot to kill.” Slapping the man on the back he turned to the second man. “You get that side, I’ll hold the middle. Help is on the way, we just have to hold until it gets here.”</p><p>And he rose and began casting to give them a chance to move.</p><p>“Avada Kedavra.” One of the death eaters shot the killing curse at Canopus who promptly dove back behind his cover.</p><p>“Oh, you just shot that green shit at me! Let’s see how you like it.” And he ducked out, wand raised.</p><p>Three of the attackers dove out of the way. The one who had fired the killing curse, almost immediately regretted his life choices, as a half dozen stone spears shot from the ground beneath him.</p><p>One caught his leg, holding him place as he leapt, a second took him in the shoulder. Two got him in the torso, one in the hip, and the last took him just below the chin, sliding through and out the top of his skull. He jerked a few times before going still.</p><p>Canopus however didn’t pause, he turned to the one he recognised as having shot a cruciatus at him, and with a motion like ripping his wand across his body shouted, “Gerbilite”</p><p>The attacker had a confused look for a moment, as the spell had no visible effect. But a moment later the man screamed in panic and clutched at his ass. He began hopping around trying to remove his trousers, screaming. “Get it out, get it out!” Before eventually falling over, clutching one hand around his midsection and the other to his backside.</p><p>Hours later when all was done, one of the men who had stood with Canopus asked what that spell was. In response, the Black heir chuckled. “Oh I just transfigured the feces in his anus into a gerbil, a very angry gerbil.”</p><p>Going pale, the man commented. “Remind me never to piss you off.”</p><p>***</p><p>Eventually backup did arrive. In the form of two hundred of Moody’s recruits. When the death eaters in the air realised they were about to be utterly outnumbered, they called a retreat.</p><p>Three of the attacking death eaters were captured, while a dozen had been killed. Things were not so good for the village.</p><p>Fifteen homes had been destroyed. Fourteen children, not yet old enough for Hogwarts had been killed, and another seven were suffering from various curses. Another two dozen adults had been killed along with eight who were suffering the after effects of a variety of curses.</p><p>Up at the school, they were taking stock. Twenty seven students were unaccounted for at first and as reports filtered in they had a grim picture. Most of the missing students were muggleborn, and had been killed by the attacking death eaters.</p><p>There was one exception. As Canopus, Remus, and Sirius entered the great hall they were rushed by a group of sobbing redheads.</p><p>They all began speaking at once, in a rush and had to be quieted so that the adults could hear what they were saying.</p><p>It was Hermione who explained, when the others fell silent. “Harry’s gone. Just as he was about to go into the tunnel himself, there was a flash of fire all around him and he just vanished.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A flash of fire? That sounds like.” Remus trailed off shooting a meaningful look at the others.</p><p>“Albus.” Sirius spat, looking murderous.</p><p>“We need to help Harry.” Ron and Hermione said together, turning to look at Canopus. “Do you know where he took him?” Ron added.</p><p>Canopus scowled in thought, running over options as fast as his brain would allow. “No, and even if I had a guess, Albus is one the few people who can rather easily manage the fidelius charm. He could hide perfectly, possibly inside this very room, without our being able to do anything about it.”</p><p>“There has to be something?” Ginny cried, her expression going stormy.</p><p>“There might be.” Canopus shook his head. “It’s a long shot, but we can try.” And he turned and left the great hall, the others trailing behind him.</p><p>In the entrance hall he stopped and looked around before turning to the teens. “Uh, we’re headed for the room of requirement. One of you is going to have to guide though, I don’t the way.”</p><p>“I got you, this way.” One of the twins called and took off at a jog.</p><p>***</p><p>“How did?” Remus gazed around in wonder at the room, which had become almost an exact replica of the war room of number 12. “This is incredible. How did we not know about this Padfoot?”</p><p>“I think it turned into a broom cupboard for me once.” Sirius replied with a shrug.</p><p>“It’s called the room of requirement.” Fred commented.</p><p>“Maybe it only shows itself to those who require it.” George added with a wink.</p><p>“I still don’t get how this helps us find Hary?” Ron interjected, heading off any discussion other than the one at hand.</p><p>Canopus simply tapped the back wall with his wand. A map of the U.K. appeared, thousands of little blinking lights scattered across it.</p><p>“What’s that?” Hermione asked, moving to stand beside him.</p><p>“One of our projects. A map of the entire kingdom, that works like the Marauders Map.” He reached out with his wand and said firmly. “Find Harry Potter.”</p><p>The map wavered for a moment then seemed to shrug. And a message appeared. No Harry Potter found.</p><p>“Damn.” Canopus spat the word out.</p><p>“Why didn’t it work?” Ron asked.</p><p>Canopus held his hands out, shaking his head. “Don’t know. It could be that the spellwork doesn’t actually work. Or it could be the place is unplottable which is somehow enough to fool the magic. Or it could be as I guessed before, fidelius, which would prevent it from working.”</p><p>“You tried.” Sirius laid a hand on his son’s shoulder. “We’ll just have to come up with something else.”</p><p>Before anyone else could speak, there was a pop and a house elf appeared. “Witches and wizards. Headmistress Gusty is asking for youse. There is being visitors to the castle.” And the elf popped away again before they could ask for clarification.</p><p>“Would have been nice to know if they were waiting in the great hall, or her office.” Sirius commented, then motioned for them to leave.</p><p>***</p><p>They were in the great hall. Two dozen Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt acting as their leader. Every one of them sporting wounds.</p><p>“Welcome back.” Kingsley’s voice was rough as though he had recently been breathing smoke. “Did you find what you were looking for?”</p><p>“No, unfortunately, we did not.” Canopus shook his head gently. “What brings you here, especially with injured?”</p><p>Kingsley sighed heavily. “Bad news. The attack on Hogsmeade was a diversion.”</p><p>Canopus raised an eyebrow and nodded. “That would explain why it looked like there were none of his higher ranking people involved, and why they showed up in small numbers. They hit the Ministry?”</p><p>It was Kingsley’s turn to nod. “And Diagon, and Azkaban. Also a few homes. At least a dozen people are missing. We don’t know if they were taken, or ran off, or if their bodies just haven’t been found yet.”</p><p>Canopus swallowed heavily. Behind him, there was a choking sound, and Remus asked. “Were they pushed back anywhere else?”</p><p>Kingsley’s head drooped as it shook side to side. “Minister Bones is dead, the Ministry was completely overrun.” Nearby, Susan Bones had overheard and fell weeping into the arms of her friends. “We’re pretty sure the main part of his forces were there, at least three hundred. And with us on low numbers for the weekend.” He held up his hands. “Most of the Law Enforcement teams were out on patrol. Only fifty of us were in the office. We were outnumbered before we even knew what was happening. We were lucky we got out.” He motioned to the other Aurors with him. “It’s a good thing we had Moody in reserve taking in reports. He told me about all the other attacks, and sent me here to inform you.”</p><p>Canopus scrubbed at his face, after a moment, hand still covering his eyes, he spoke. “Okay, okay.” He took a deep breath. “Ministry is down. Azkaban is gone. Diagon presumably is under control.” He scowled. “Is this the only major wizarding location left?” His hand fell as he waited for an answer.</p><p>“It is.” The answer didn’t come from Kingsley, instead headmistress Longbottom was striding through the doors, apparently having heard the question. “Apart from Saint Mungoes. Why do you ask.” At a motion from Canopus, Kingsley explained the situation to the headmistress, who sucked in a breath. “Very well, I shall open the doors of Hogwarts to those who wish to protect the future of our world. Namely, the children.” She nodded to Kingsley. “You and any other Aurors are welcome to take up residence here in the castle, so long as you agree to place the safety of the students first.”</p><p>“If you’re willing to open the infirmary, we’ve got several injured. Saint Mungoes is compromised. It wasn’t attacked, but they still took it over.” Kingsley held out a hand to the aged headmistress. After a moment the headmistress took the offered hand and shook.</p><p>***</p><p>Hours passed as the wounded were brought in. Moody was contacted and sent the Order healers along, turning the small school infirmary into a proper hospital. The elves got in touch revealing that the Burrow had also been attacked, unleashing the traps that Bill and Arthur had left for the death eaters.</p><p>Molly and Arthur appeared after the second hour, much to the relief of their children. They brought with them news of how the elves had transported them to the farm, along with most of their belongings. They also brought the vanishing cabinet that allowed for easy travel to the farm.</p><p>“Well now we have a faster line of communication than owls, maybe we can get some more information on what’s happening.” Remus commented.</p><p>“Not to mention move people around so those in need can get treatment, and we can get those ready for action to where they need to be.” Kingsley added.</p><p>“Yeah, but where do they need to be?” Doge asked. “With so much already taken over, how do we figure out where to strike?”</p><p>“Well, on the plus side.” Canopus sighed. “We have what is known as a target rich environment. Pretty much anywhere we decide to hit, we can be sure of getting enemies. On the downside, we can also be sure of hitting bystanders at most locations.” He rubbed his temples.</p><p>“And most, if not all, of the death eater homes are going to be protected now.” Sirius added.</p><p>“Probably with fidelius.” Flitwick squeaked. “No one has ever managed a way around that particular protection without the secret keeper. And we have no way of finding out who they would use as secret keeper, and they would likely all use a different one.”</p><p>“Unless they all used Moldy, which he may have ordered them to do.” Canopus pointed out. “He is that kind of idiot. Not that it would help us in any real way if he did. We can’t get to him at the moment anyway.”</p><p>“So, what do we do?” Augustus asked. “Apart from the obvious of course.” She motioned to the rest of the castle, seeming to indicate the school and its many students.</p><p>Canopus drew in a long shuddering breath. “It may be inevitable. We may have to draw him here. Make him come to us.”</p><p>Several pairs of eyes turned to stare at the Heir Black. “Draw him here?” Sirius asked incredulously. “After all the work we did to keep him focused elsewhere? Are you crazy?”</p><p>Canopus shrugged. “Probably. But we don’t yet have the manpower for a prolonged fight elsewhere. Here, we have defenses and concentration of force. We can hold the castle for a lot longer than we can anywhere else, and if we can get him to move against us, we can prevent a lot of extraneous bloodshed.”</p><p>Remus held up a hand. “It sounds a bit dangerous to me, but how would we get him to come here anyway?”</p><p>“Mooney has a point.” Sirius agreed. “Even if we had a way to communicate with him, which we don’t. We don’t have anything he wants. Do we?”</p><p>“Well, we have..” Canopus was cut off by the great doors opening to admit two people. Severus Snape and Harry Potter.</p><p>***</p><p>It took several minutes to confirm that Harry was well and uninjured, after which he was released to visit with his friends. With the understanding that he would be asked to tell his story later.</p><p>Meanwhile, Snape was taken to a private chamber where he waited patiently for those who would want to hear what he had to say.</p><p>Eventually the door of the classroom opened and four people stepped inside. Canopus Black led the way, and on his heels was Kingsley Shacklebolt. Following behind them were Headmistress Longbottom and Lord Doge, who closed the door behind him and sealed it.</p><p>“Potions Master Snape.” Canopus greeted with a slight bow of his head. “I am pleased to see that you are well. I assume there is an interesting tale behind your visit today.”</p><p>A quick glance showed that the others were waiting patiently to hear his answer and he nodded slowly. “Yes, that is certainly true. I assume you know that the boy was taken by Albus?”</p><p>“That was our assumption. It is good to have it confirmed though.” Kingsley’s deep voice rumbled through the room.</p><p>“He asked me to deliver a message.” Snape watched Black very closely, and when the leader of the Order of the Dragon nodded for him to continue, Snape spoke again. “He wants you to believe that he is very sorry that you were unwilling to work with him. The truth is that he was very angry. He would not tell me his plan, but he ranted for some time about how you had screwed up everything. Also that he had to move much of his plan up before it was ready.”</p><p>“Much of his plan?” Augusta’s voice was cold, and there was a fire in her eyes that did not bode well for anyone who got in her way. “What was his plan? And in what way has it moved forward?”</p><p>Snape raised an eyebrow. “As I said, he would not tell me his plan. Only that he had to move it forward.”</p><p>“What of Riddle?” Doge leant forward. “What are his plans?”</p><p>Snape blinked and shot a look at Canopus who simply shrugged and motioned for him to continue. “His plans are much more simple. He now has control of the Ministry, and most of the country. There is one thing on your side however. He expected to have control of the school automatically as a result of gaining the Ministry. In that he failed. It will not be long before he comes to take it by force though. A month, two at most I would expect.”</p><p>Augusta leaned back, a hard expression on her carved features. After a breath, she nodded. “Then we must prepare.”</p><p>“Is there anything else you can tell us?” Canopus asked softly. “About either.”</p><p>“There is one thing.” Snape nodded. “The former headmaster. He is dying. He wouldn’t tell me what caused it, but his arm was struck with a withering curse. I was able to slow it, but that is all. I would give him, at most, a year to live.”</p><p>Canopus blinked. “Blackened? Withered, as though it had been mummified?”</p><p>It was Snape’s turn to blink. “Yes, that is correct. How did you?”</p><p>The Black Heir let out a long sigh as he leaned back in his seat, head tilting back so that he was staring at the ceiling. “Only the snake is left.”</p><p>Three rapidly sucked in breaths told Snape that this was something important. Something he didn’t know about. “Am I allowed to know what you are speaking of?”</p><p>Canopus’ head dropped back to a normal position. “That depends. Are you joining us?”</p><p>Snape stared for a long moment, then slowly laid his left arm on the desk next to him. “I would prefer to.”</p><p>Canopus sighed. “Good news, and bad news. The good news is, we can get rid of it for you. It isn’t even really difficult.” Snape blinked, that had not been the answer he had expected. “The bad news is, the only way we’ve found to do it, is to remove the arm.” He smiled blandly. “The mark isn’t a magical tattoo, or effect like we first thought. It’s closer to a brand. We can get rid of the appearance of it, but it’s actually still there. Cutting it out doesn’t work, it goes too deep, all the way to the bone.”</p><p>Snape flinched. “That would explain why it hurt so much when it was applied.”</p><p>“Given how much it faded when he vanished. I theorize that if he were properly dead it would go away on its own. But that’s really just a theory.”</p><p>Snape stared at his arm. “Is that really the only way?” He asked softly, not moving his eyes.</p><p>“Only one we’ve found that works. We may find something else later, we haven’t given up just yet. But we can’t promise anything, and if you’re going to leave his service, you’ll need it gone asap.” Canopus watched the man for a breath. “We’ll let you think about it for a bit. While we check on some other things. When will you need to return, if you are doing so?”</p><p>Snape looked up at last and grimaced. “Tomorrow morning is the latest I can get away with.”</p><p>Nodding Canopus motioned to the desk. “Call for an elf to bring you food and drink. Take as long as you need. If you come to a decision, one of the elves can bring me here. If I haven’t heard from you before then, I’ll be back this evening to find you a place to sleep.”</p><p>***</p><p>They found Harry huddled with his friends. Telling the story of what had happened to him. When Canopus joined the group he was quickly convinced to begin again.</p><p>“Okay, so. We had just gotten the last of the other students into the tunnel. But before I could even take a step, Fawkes landed on my shoulder and picked me up. The next thing I knew, we were flying out of the town.” Harry took a breath and reached for a glass of pumpkin juice.</p><p>“For most of the trip we were high enough that I couldn’t see much of anything really. Mostly clouds, a few glimpses of the ground. Then we were diving, and before I could do more than notice the ground coming towards us, we were inside this house, and Fawkes had let me go.”</p><p>He took another drink of the juice and continued. Clearly most of his audience had already heard this part, and most likely interrupted several times, with a variety of questions. “Dumbledore was there, just sat in a chair, waiting for me. When I looked up at him after making sure I was still in one piece, he just said, hello Harry. Like it was nothing, like he hadn’t been on trial at all.”</p><p>Harry paused then, scrubbing at his forehead as though he were still trying to understand Dumbledore’s behavior. Around him several people whispered encouragement, and after a minute he seemed to pull himself back together and took up the tale again.</p><p>“He offered me tea, and biscuits. Then told me the prophecy. The one I wasn’t supposed to hear so it couldn’t force me to do anything. Then he told me about the horcruxes and how it was my job to destroy them all.”</p><p>He looked over to see that Canopus had raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. After a moment of watching the older teens face, Harry nodded. “I didn’t tell him that I already knew about the horcruxes, or that any of them had been destroyed, other than the diary. I think he might have gotten one of them though his arm was all black and dead looking.” He looked at Canopus again. “Didn’t you say that was what happened in the books. That he got the ring and it killed him?”</p><p>Canopus nodded. “Yeah, it seems he got the ring. Which means only the snake is left.”</p><p>Harry considered that for a moment then shared a look with his friends. “I know I shouldn’t, but I want to fight. And since I’ve heard the prophecy, doesn’t that mean I have to?”</p><p>Sirius and Remus choked, and in a flurry rushed to wrap Harry in a hug. Canopus on the other hand sighed heavily. “I don’t think you’re going to get a choice.” Every nearby head swivelled at those words, to turn questioning stares on the Black Heir. “We got word that he’s coming here. Coming to take the school by force. Anyone who is in the castle at that time, will have to fight. At most, we have two months, probably less. So yes, if you want it, you’ll all be trained quietly. We don’t want him to be able to find out what we’re planning.”</p><p>A small voice asked. “All of us?”</p><p>Canopus looked at the red headed girl who had spoken and smiled warmly. “Yes Susan, everyone who is willing to stand against that monster will be given every advantage that we can give them.”</p><p>***</p><p>The door of the classroom swung open softly, revealing the form of the younger Black. Severus sat up from the reclined position he had spent most of the afternoon in. “Welcome back.” The dark man intoned with a nod.</p><p>Canopus returned the nod and sat down across the desk from the former professor. “I’d guess you’ve had a long day. Have you come to a decision yet?” He pointed to Snape’s arm.</p><p>Drawing in a long breath, the Potions Master drooped. “As much as I wish to be free of that madman, I am unsure if I could live with a missing arm. There is no magic I know of that could regrow the arm entirely, and no prosthetic that would permit full use.”</p><p>“True.” Canopus agreed. “I’ve looked, but I haven’t found anything yet.”</p><p>Snape cradled his head in one hand, breathing deeply for several long seconds before he spoke again. “I will return to him. Perhaps with a little extra time you will find a different alternative. If I learn when he plans to attack, I will return again. I thank you for your offer.”</p><p>They stood together and Canopus offered his hand. “Like I said before, you’re a brave man. Stay here for tonight if you want. Get some sleep, see Madame Pomfrey if you need any healing. We’ll keep looking for options. I hope to see you again soon.”</p><p>Snape took the hand and nodded his acceptance.</p><p>***</p><p>In the following days many changes took place at Hogwarts. The Chamber of Secrets was reopened. A team sent down to clear out the acromantula, which Canopus was pleased to say he was not a part of. Evacuation drills were planned and run, which taught all of the students how to get to the Chamber from every part of the school. So that when the attack came they would all know how to get to safety. The seven entrances to the Chamber were blocked, except the one inside the school, and arrangements were made that the house elves would move the vanishing cabinet that connected to the farm into the Chamber at the same time.</p><p>First and second year students, some of whom required multiple discussions before they agreed, would all go down to the Chamber when the alarm sounded. Third and Fourth years who were willing to help, which was only a few, were allowed to assist in the infirmary, carrying bandages and such. Those fifth, sixth and seventh years however who were willing, were allowed to join one of the teams being specifically trained to defend the castle.</p><p>There were five teams. Plus the medical team in the infirmary, which many of the student volunteers went to work with.</p><p>Most of the school's remaining quidditch players, along with several hopefuls, happily jogged up to join the Air Force when they were introduced. This team would be doing patrols of the grounds and Hogsmeade on brooms daily at least until the conflict was ended. They would also be fighting from brooms during any battle, and so only took talented flyers. Harry of course was one of the first to sign up.</p><p>Meanwhile, the second team to be introduced drew in many of the larger, more brutish teens. The Shock Troop came in sporting their new armor. Massive lumbering hulks clad in heavy steel and looking like mechanical nightmares. Each a little different, some stood eight or nine feet tall, while a few were barely taller than an average person. Helmet designs ranging from sleek tight fitting hoods, to enormous fishbowl contraptions. And armaments included every known manner of melee weapon, accompanied by a specially designed wand holster that allowed for the casting of spells without wand movements. The Troop explained that it was difficult to cast inside the suits and so they tended to stick to fairly simple spells, but the advantage to the armor was that it protected the wearer from everything. Including the killing curse. Before any spell could affect them, the armor had to be breached, which was rather hard to achieve.</p><p>The Chaos Brigade attracted those like the Weasley twins. Their job was to distract and confuse the enemy. One of the leaders commented that if they got in a straight up fight, they’d done something wrong. Then demonstrated one of their favorite tactics by casting a spell which caused music to begin playing. The sound seemed to come from everywhere at once and was loud enough that many of the observers covered their ears. This was followed by a light show reminiscent of fireworks but low to the ground. All agreed, it was quite distracting.</p><p>The next to be introduced, and to get the lowest number of interested joiners, was the Escape Artists. Being the smallest in numbers however didn’t bother them in the least. It actually made their job easier. They would spend any battle under disillusionment spells watching for wounded. When someone on their side was injured badly enough to be out of the fight, they would show up and portkey that person to safety, allowing the others to fight on without having to worry about getting their friends out of the way.</p><p>The final team got the most interest and the fewest to pass their entry requirements. The Command Unit. These were the tacticians and strategy geniuses who would lead the fight. They would not actually be leaving the castle during any engagement, unless the fight was taking place somewhere else. Instead they would use the communications equipment being developed by Sirius and his cadre of helpers, to relay orders to the team leaders.</p><p>The teams made their first appearance two days after the battle of Hogsmeade and were an instant hit with the students. Even those who chose not to be a part of the active defence of the castle. They were often approached with questions on odd bits of magic, and the Shock Troops were regularly asked about how they made their armor.</p><p>***</p><p>On the fourth day there was a knock at the ward line. Ten goblins had come to visit.</p><p>“Greetings, I am Ashrack of the Goldsmith Clan.” The lead goblin introduced himself in the Great Hall before the teachers table. “I was told that I could find Canopus Black here.”</p><p>A hush fell as the Black Heir stood and bowed. “Indeed I am. What can I do for you?”</p><p>“Bogrod sent me to inform you that the war has begun. As expected, the Slyhammers, the Chainbreakers, and the Tunnelrunners, have banded together against the current King Ragnok and have joined the wizards you call death eaters, promising them everything of Gringotts for their aid.” There were several startled gasps around the Hall. “We do not know for certain if they will keep that bargain, though it is considered unlikely by most. Those Clans have not been known for being faithful in their dealings.”</p><p>Canopus nodded. “And our own alliance?”</p><p>Ashrack’s mouth opened in a toothy grin that caused those closest to him to lean away from the goblin. “We of the Goldsmith Clan, along with our brethren of the Clans Hearthfire, Wyrmsteel, and Bedrock are ready to stand with you against your enemies. Though Bogrod did say that our final agreement had not yet been signed, and that must happen before any warriors can be committed to your aid.”</p><p>“Very well, I assume you are empowered to see to that. Let us sit somewhere comfortable and work out the fine details.” Canopus motioned to the doors and a moment later the goblins, Canopus, Sirius, Remus, Lord Doge, and Headmistress Longbottom were headed out of the Hall.</p><p>At the Slytherin table Tracey Davis leaned over to whisper to her friend, allowing her strawberry blonde hair to fall just right so as to prevent attempts to read her lips. “Daphne, I suddenly want your future husband. He has goblins willing to fight alongside him. No one has managed that in centuries.”</p><p>***</p><p>Harry pulled out the Marauders Map and quickly whispered. “I solemnly swear I am up to no good” As the lines of Hogwarts and the small dots representing the people within the castle began to fill the parchment he poured over it looking for one particular name. But that name was missing. Nodding to himself he whispered. “Mischief managed.” And folded the parchment back up, returning it to his pocket.</p><p>If he wasn’t on the map there was only one place he could be. The room of requirement. It had been two weeks since the attack on Hogsmeade, and everyone was nervous. The castle had been invaded, or at least that’s what it felt like, by adults.</p><p>For the last few years it had been common to go whole days without ever seeing an adult, except in class. And even at the beginning of this year when the number of teachers had grown by almost triple, it was still uncommon to see them outside the classroom. Not counting meals of course. But now, they were everywhere. Sure the students still outnumbered them, but they were still everywhere.</p><p>And yet, despite that, it was still often impossible to find the one adult he was looking for at any given time, unless it was one of the teachers. As the teachers were the only ones with scheduled availability. If he wanted to visit with Sirius or Remus, or Canopus, or even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, he had to go looking for them. They only went to the rooms they had been assigned in the evening, when he was meant to be in the tower.</p><p>But this was far too important, he needed help. And he couldn’t go to Sirius, it was far too embarrassing. Sirius would tease him. And as much as he liked Remus, he couldn’t go to the werewolf who had very little experience with Harry’s problem. No, it had to be Canopus who had been brought to this world almost specifically to help with this kind of thing. And he’d proven that he would never laugh at Harry’s worries, and always had some advice to offer.</p><p>These thoughts stormed through the young man’s mind as he raced towards the seventh floor, as slowly as his scattered thoughts and frazzled nerves would allow. He didn’t seem to be drawing too much attention, for which he was thankful. If Ron or the twins were to follow and hear what he wanted to talk about, he’d wake up with a bed full of snails, or something equally unpleasant. And Hermione would just give him a smug look, like that time he finally admitted that he should have spent more time on his homework.</p><p>He was pleased to see, when he arrived at the tapestry of dancing trolls, that a door was there. Almost as though the world traveller was inviting Harry to visit. He didn’t even pause in his approach, but pushed the door open and stepped inside.</p><p>The room had been transformed into a larger version of the workshop on the street level of number 12. Dozens of small wood and stone animals lay on three tables, and Canopus stood with his back to the door, arms moving rapidly, apparently working on another.</p><p>He was shirtless, and sweat poured down his back in little rivulets as he worked. But the most unexpected thing in Harry’s mind was the music. He couldn’t tell where it was coming from, but he thought it was some form of rock, maybe from the eighties.</p><p>As he began to move towards the figure, Canopus turned holding up a figurine. It was a lion, carved in stone. He held it up to the light, inspecting it carefully. After a moment, he nodded, apparently pleased with the work and set it with other figures on a nearby table. As he did so, he noticed Harry and nodded.</p><p>“Hello Harry, what brings you up here?”</p><p>Harry swallowed hard. Now it was time to actually talk to the man and ask for the advice he desperately needed, his voice faltered. Canopus may have been a better choice than perhaps anyone else, but it was still embarrassing to speak about his problem. He tried to open his mouth, to say something, anything, but found a lump in his throat that allowed no sound to pass. A slight wheezing was all he could manage.</p><p>Canopus raised an eyebrow. “Difficult subject huh?” He cocked his head. “Well, I suppose I could try to guess. Hmm, you want a car?” He paused for a moment, but didn’t wait for Harry to reply. “No, that wouldn’t have you choked up. Let’s see, umm, you want help with an assignment? No, you’d go to Hermione for that.” He rubbed at his chin for a moment considering options. “Hmm, you’ve come to me, alone, although that could be circumstantial. Not one of your friends, or Sirius. So it’s got to be something either that you think only I can help with, or that you’re too embarrassed to go to someone else with.”</p><p>Harry managed to nod, pointing at Canopus. As he did so he felt his face grow warm.</p><p>Canopus smirked. “So, that was a correct guess? Good. Hmm, I’m going to guess you want advice on how to approach a love interest?” Harry gulped and nodded. “Well, I’m perfectly willing to give you any advice you want. However, I’ll need a little more information, such as who you’re interested in. What advice I’d give is rather dependent on that. After all if you’re interested in pursuing Hermione you would want to do things differently than if you were after Ginny. And even more so if you’re wanting Ron, or Neville. Of course if you’re after Mcgonagall, you’d go in very different directions, and have a rough road ahead of you.”</p><p>Harry choked. He could feel himself growing warmer and warmer as Canopus listed off possible love interests, but when he mentioned Mcgonagall he had felt his stomach twist. Not that the transfigurations professor was a terrible person, she just was not someone Harry could ever think of in that way.</p><p>Chuckling, Canopus held out a glass of water. “Breathe Harry. Tell me who you’re interested in, and I’ll see what I can do to help.”</p><p>Harry took the glass and drained it in one go. After a moment of heavy breathing, getting himself under control, he glared at Canopus. “Why would you even think that?” He asked harshly, then deciding not to wait for an answer went ahead and answered Canopus’ question. “Ginny.” He scowled at the former dragon as the man began to chuckle again. “It’s not funny. She’s really cute, and a lot of fun, now she’s not being all weird.”</p><p>“I believe the word you are looking for, is fangirl. And no, she hasn’t been that way for a little while now. I’ve noticed.”</p><p>Harry shook his head. “Yeah she got a lot better after this summer, or maybe before. She wasn’t all awkward when I got there, like she’d been before. And now I’ve had a chance to get to know her, she’s really cool. And she loves quidditch just like me. Did you know we’re in the same squad in the Air Force? Getting to fly with her all the time,” he trailed off. “I really like her, but I don’t.” He threw his hands up, showing his frustration. “I don’t know what to do.” He whined.</p><p>Canopus nodded sharply. “Well, if it were me, I’d invite her on a date. Show her that I was interested by being attentive and interested in her thoughts and opinions. Talk with her about things that interest us both. Share foods that excite the taste buds. At the end of the date, I’d hold her tight, let her feel that my interest is more than just friendship.” He held up a finger. “Not like that, with a warm hug, that lasts longer than it would with just a friend, and if she demonstrates shared interest, a kiss. And finally, I’d tell her that I was interested by asking for a second date. But that’s me. If you think it would work for you, then do that. If not, what do you think you would do if our situations were reversed?”</p><p>Harry stared at the man for a long breath. “Have you done any of that with Daphne?”</p><p>Canopus blinked, then let out a long sigh. “No. No I have not. Dahne is an unusual case, at least in my experience. Even with Sirius holding off on signing the contract, the wedding is all but guaranteed. So wooing her is immaterial. Add to that, she hasn’t shown any sign of overt interest. Personally I get the feeling from her that she’s only going through with it out of a sense of duty. A way to free her sister from a bad situation, and plans to find her actual happiness in other ways.”</p><p>Harry blinked. “Other ways?”</p><p>“A lot of politically influenced marriages.” Canopus spoke slowly, carefully. “The partners come together to make an heir, maybe two. Then they go their separate ways, finding companionship, or love, elsewhere. Daphne has shown no inclination towards me at all, beyond the opportunity to free her sister of an onerous situation.” </p><p>A look of pain flashed across Canopus’ face and Harry reached out to lay a hand on the older teen’s arm. “I’m sure she just hasn’t gotten to know you yet.” He tried to reassure the world traveller.</p><p>Canopus offered a thin smile. “I don’t think it will matter much Harry. I could be wrong of course, but I haven’t much hope for that.” He shook his head. “But that is unimportant. It’s a situation I will deal with later, when we aren’t under threat of imminent attack. You on the other hand, have a real chance. I happen to know that Ginny shares your interest. So you shouldn’t have any trouble getting her to agree to a date. Just be careful of what you choose to do together, and remember to listen to her, and never push her into doing anything she doesn’t want to do.”</p><p>“I’d never.” Harry began to protest.</p><p>Canopus held up a hand, silencing the younger boy. “Most people say that, but in the moment it’s difficult to recall the reasons why. Just remind yourself that she’ll like you more, and want to spend more time with you, if you are respectful of her feelings.”</p><p>Green eyes blinked in sudden understanding. “That’s why you think Daphne isn’t really interested. Because you’re trying to respect her feelings, and since she hasn’t shown any interest..” He trailed off.</p><p>“Exactly.” Canopus nodded. “The contract may require certain things from us both, but it can’t make us actually want to be with each other. So it doesn’t matter that I find her appealing, or if I think she would make an excellent partner. It would still be cruel to expect more of her than she’s willing to give. Which is why I would very much like to reach backward in time and rip the throats out of the assholes that wrote the contract in the first place.”</p><p>“But what if she’s really interested, but waiting for you to say something?”</p><p>“That is why I insisted on a long courtship. Eventually, we’ll have time to talk about all of this, and tell each other how we really feel, and what we want. Until then, we’re just dancing, so to speak. We still have a couple of years before we’ll actually have to live with each other in any sense.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day, late in November, Snape returned. He was in bad shape, and was taken directly to the hospital wing. His condition was actually poor enough, that he was forbidden visitors until morning. At which time he awoke to find Augusta Longbottom, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Canopus Black waiting by his bedside.</p><p>“Good morning.” The former professor slurred. The pain potions he had been given the night before having only just begun to wear off.</p><p>“Good morning potions master Snape. I trust you slept well.” Headmistress Longbottom’s voice held none of the disgust one might have expected for the disgraced teacher. There was even a note of concern as she looked down at the man who had clearly suffered harshly.</p><p>Snape snorted, then coughed. Carefully he sat up. Half of his face was covered in bandages, and as the blankets fell away the visitors could see that his torso too was wrapped, along with his upper left and lower right arms. When at last he was upright, he faced the group. “As well as can be expected considering the circumstances.” He gestured to the bandages, then touched the one wrapped around his head gingerly.</p><p>“What happened?” Canopus asked.</p><p>Snape blinked. “Bellatrix.” He shook his head gently, groaning at the movement. “She was sent after her sister. Only the address they had for Andromeda turned out to be a decoy. Three lower ranking death eaters were lost, and Bella was badly injured. She decided to blow off some steam with random curses until the dark lord ordered her to stop. She found me late in the evening. Said she believed me to be a traitor and did this.”</p><p>Kingsley nodded slowly. “So, your cover is blown. Did you manage to learn anything new?”</p><p>Dark eyes scowled at the Auror. “My cover wasn’t blown. Bellatrix is insane. She acted on her own petty indignities, not true knowledge. Although it makes little difference at this point. I dare not return until I am healed, and as I haven’t gone to Saint Mungoes, he will figure out where I am eventually. Though again, that hardly matters. He intends to attack the castle in three days.”</p><p>All three visitors blinked at that news. “Three days?” Augusta asked. “Did I hear you correctly?” At Snape's nod she turned. “I must begin preparing the school. I will see you later gentlemen. Rest Snape, this wing is the most heavily protected. As long as we hold, you will be safe here.”</p><p>“I should go with her.” Kingsley said after a moment’s hesitation. “I will need to begin organising our forces.</p><p>When he too had gone, Canopus cocked his head to one side. “I on the other hand, can spare a couple of hours if you would like some company.” He nodded to Snape’s arm where the dark mark was visible. “Have you decided what you want to do about that?”</p><p>Snape was silent for a long moment, staring at the offending mark. “I would prefer to wait. If he attacks me through it, then I will accept whatever measure is necessary. However, there is a chance that he will ignore my absence for a bit. Possibly long enough that it won’t matter.”</p><p>Canopus nodded. “Poppy and our other healers are aware. If it becomes necessary, they will act to safeguard your life. Otherwise, we’ll just have to hope for the best.”</p><p>***</p><p>The following three days were a blur of activity as final touches were placed on the outer wards. Hundreds of small animal statues were scattered around the grounds. The shock troops ran their last drills in their armor, making sure everything worked correctly. Even the air force showed off their new combat brooms, designed specifically for battle. These sacrificed top speed for greater maneuverability and more defense, adding full leg guards which would stop nearly any incoming spell fire, as they were made of solid titanium, and spelled to hold up to just about anything. Much like the shock troops armor.</p><p>On the day of the expected attack everyone was nervous. All normal activities were cancelled as no one was able to focus on much. In one corner of the great hall a massive exploding snap tournament was taking place, giving those involved a chance to distract themselves, without relaxing too much.</p><p>For those who chose to look, there were hundreds of students and adults alike who were taking time with whatever loved ones were present. And the healers were discussing options of what could be done for the dozens of expected pregnancies that would show up in the next few weeks, due to nerve induced asignations.</p><p>The command group meanwhile were going over plans, and doing their best to insure that everyone got a bit of rest through the day. While Snape had been certain the attack would come today, he had not been told when the attack would occur. Canopus was convinced it would take place after nightfall, but not everyone agreed with that assessment.</p><p>As everyone sat down to dinner, nerves were ratcheted up to the highest anyone had ever experienced, except perhaps Moody, and a few of the others who had fought in the last war against the death eaters.</p><p>“I know that you are preparing to fight!” A high cold voice seemed to ring from the very stones of the castle. “I make you this one offer. I do not wish to spill magical blood. Every drop lost is a waste. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave you in peace. Give me Harry Potter and I shall forgive your defiance. Give me Harry Potter, and you shall be rewarded. You have one hour before my forces attack.”</p><p>Before the first line had finished the great hall was in motion. The reaction to this had been practiced a dozen times in the last month, and once a day for the last three. Within a few minutes, non-combatants were filing towards the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets where they would be protected from the fighting. Healers and their assistants rushed to the hospital wing and began setting out life saving potions, where they would be ready to hand when needed.</p><p>The combatants meanwhile moved to their assigned areas. The air force went to the roof, where their brooms waited for them. The shock troops lined up in the entry hall waiting for the signal that would send them through the great doors. The chaos brigade took up positions in dozens of secret passages that opened onto the grounds.</p><p>Finally the escape artists lined up behind the shock troops. As their job would take the longest to start, they would be the last to take the field. And given the shock troops would draw the largest number of enemy spells, they were likely to be the first to need the attention of the lifesavers.</p><p>***</p><p>Up on the roof Ginny sat, trembling, on her broom. This was it she thought to herself. This was her chance to finally show Tom that she wasn’t a weak little girl that he could use for his twisted ends. She shook her head as that thought tried to twist into a nightmare that would distract her. Instead she turned her mind to what had happened that afternoon.</p><p>Harry had approached her a few days ago, asking her to walk with him by the lake. It had taken most of the afternoon, but when he’d finally told her that he was interested in dating her she’d been over the moon. Not that they’d had much opportunity for real dates. Between all the preparation that had been going on, and the lack of Hogsmeade visits, they’d really just stolen moments wherever they could. But those moments had been life changing.</p><p>And today, just after lunch, they’d both been sent to rest. Instead of taking a nap, they’d lain together on Harry’s bed, whispering their hopes to one another. Their kisses until that hour had been quick, little things. Almost like when her brothers had kissed her cheek when she was little. But in a moment of terror at the possibility of losing this wonderful opportunity, she’d thrown herself into kissing the boy of her dreams. And something had ignited within her. A fire like nothing she had ever felt before, and for a few brief hours everything else had been pushed away.</p><p>Tomorrow she promised herself. Tomorrow they would find time to recapture that feeling, and see how far it could go. But first, they had to win today.</p><p>***</p><p>The signal came, the first spells began to fly, the wards were breached.</p><p>Fred and George shared a look, huddled together with a few others in the shrieking shack. It had taken surprisingly little effort to convince Canopus and the rest of the command team that having a group of the chaos brigade here would be useful. Canopus had actually helped them plan their assault on the death eater flanks.</p><p>When the signal was given, they moved. Twelve of them surged through the exits they had made in the roof. And spread out to locate the death eaters. It wasn’t hard to find them. Hundreds of black robed, white masked, wand wielding maniacs had gathered around the main gates of the school.</p><p>They set down quickly. Not only had they not trained to fight in the air, more importantly their particular brand of assault meant they had to be out of sight. The trees made for great cover.</p><p>Carefully, each of the squad pulled figurine after figurine from their bags. Animals mostly, but with a few surprises thrown in.</p><p>Fred held up one of the surprise figures from his bag. Canopus had explained what this was, and it had made Fred chuckle. Based on what he called a Saturday morning cartoon, it was shaped like an anthropomorphic turtle, dressed as a ninja, with a long staff. Donatello of the teenage mutant ninja turtles.</p><p>Nearby, George was inspecting his own surprise piece, also of the turtles. Leonardo, who carried a katana instead of the staff.</p><p>Winking to each other, the twins began enlarging and activating the figures.</p><p>A massive bellow signaled the beginning of the charge. An enormous, three horned creature which most of the wizards were unable to identify, barreled out of the trees and had skewered two of the death eaters before they could react.</p><p>As the rest of that group turned and began casting spells at the triceratops, a horde of creatures followed in its wake.</p><p>***</p><p>Cassius Warrington turned as he heard a sound that registered in his hindbrain as something to fear. It was like nothing he had ever heard before, but something about it made his legs tremble, and his heart rate spike. The sight of two of his fellow death eaters hanging from a pair of long horns, horns that were mounted on the head of a creature he’d never even heard of, made his shorts wet.</p><p>He blinked as he realised he had in fact just wet himself. And then there was little time to think as a lion leapt over the creature directly towards him.</p><p>***</p><p>Bellatrix Lestrange was in her element. She had been given the lead role in bringing down the wards surrounding the main gates of Hogwarts. It was she who would lead her lord’s forces through the gate and up to the castle.</p><p>And like ants following a line of sugar, the ickle children had come out to meet them. Meaning she wouldn’t have to wait to begin teaching them their proper place at her lord’s feet.</p><p>But first, they would need to remove the silly animated suits of armor the foolish children had sent against the arm of her lord.</p><p>A wave of her wand sent an exploding hex at the nearest suit, and as the spell tore the thing to pieces she turned to instruct her fellow death eaters to remove the annoyance. She only managed to get the first word out.</p><p>As the spell hurtled towards the first of the shock troops, the soldier activated the disk that had been issued to every member of the troop. It grew rapidly, spinning at a rate the soldier could barely comprehend. And then the spell struck, and was sent back. By pure chance, directly at its caster. And just as the faceless fool turned to say something to its fellows.</p><p>Lestrange died without ever even knowing what had happened. But those with her saw, and reacted. In the next second, a hundred curses flew from the wands of the death eaters, and on the opposite side, a hundred more disks were activated.</p><p>***</p><p>High above the fighting, Canopus Black stood atop the astronomy tower. Below the battle raged in lines and waves, across the grounds.</p><p>Reaching up to press the small bead hidden behind his ear, he contacted Moody, who was down in the great hall. “Their beginning to break out of the bottleneck at the gates. Looks like they brought more than we anticipated. Hopefully not too many under imperius.”</p><p>Moody turned to one of his runners. “Chaos is a go.” He spoke quickly, and the runner nodded and took off at a trot to inform the heads of the chaos brigade that it was time for them to begin.</p><p>“We’ve got some injured.” Canopus relayed to Andromeda, who was overseeing the escape artists. “Time for your team to start working.”</p><p>“Already on the field, should reach the first in less than a minute.” She answered.</p><p>***</p><p>Poppy Pomfrey fought to keep the worry off her face. Twenty minutes had passed since the end of the hour. The battle had been met by now, and the first injured fighters should be appearing soon. This had been her nightmare years ago. Before that night when the dark lord had vanished, she had feared the day that he would assault the castle. Now it was actually happening, and she found she liked the reality even less than she had the dreams.</p><p>She started counting the row of bandages on the nearby trays for the fortieth time when there was a pop, signalling the arrival of a patient. In the receiving area three men had appeared.</p><p>Triage was seen to immediately, Healer Armitage rushed to check the men over and determine who was in need of which kind of care.</p><p>It was clear enough where the first man would go. He was missing a leg, and bleeding from several cuts. Sure enough, he was sent to the trauma section right away. Poppy thanked her foresight again that she had handed over that section to Healer Cartwright. She wasn’t sure if she would be able to handle the sight of so many so badly injured as they were expecting. Instead she had taken the internal injuries section. Something she was rather good at handling, thanks to all the practice of healing broken bones from quidditch injuries.</p><p>And it was to her that the second man was sent. Three shattered ribs, and a broken arm. This would take some work, and the ribs would have to be vanished and regrown.</p><p>Vaguely she noted that the third man was taken to the far end of the infirmary, and placed under a sheet. Apparently he had been hit with a killing curse that his disk failed to catch.</p><p>***</p><p>James Kirby swore and ducked for the third time in as many minutes. He had blessed the invisibility cloak he’d been given for tonight at least a dozen times, as it meant he was only rarely targeted. But that didn’t stop him from having his bad habit of sticking his head up to look around at bad moments.</p><p>“Join the escape artists, be mostly safe they said.” He jabbed at his choice once more, and stuck his head up to see if anyone needed his help. “Just get the injured off the field they said.”</p><p>An explosion only a few feet from his hiding spot threw him off his feet. He came to a stop against someone’s legs. Looking up he felt his heart stop as he peered into a blank white mask.</p><p>“Depulso!” The spell leapt from his lips before he finished registering that he was face to mask with one of the death eaters. In his panic, he overpowered the spell, and the figure went flying almost twenty feet. But it gave him time to pull the cloak back around himself and start looking for a new vantage place to continue watching for anyone that needed a rescue.</p><p>***</p><p>As the end of the second hour of the battle approached, there was a lull. A sort of hush came over the field, as all the sound seemed to be drawn together for a moment. And then burst, as the high cold voice of Voldemort once more seemed to emanate from everywhere at once.</p><p>“Cease! You have fought valiantly, but you have no chance of winning. My death eaters out number you. We will withdraw, and give you the chance to recover your dead. I speak now directly to you, Harry Potter. You have allowed your friends to fight for you, to die for you. I will give you until midnight. Come and face me yourself, and I shall allow those who remain to live. Refuse, and battle recommences, and this time, I shall take the field myself. And by morning not one person within the castle shall draw breath. You have one hour.”</p><p>As the voice fell silent, the defenders of Hogwarts looked around to see that the death eaters had withdrawn while they were distracted. Apparently that had been a prearranged signal. But the speaking was not yet finished.</p><p>High on the astronomy tower, Canopus seethed. “Not this time Tommy boy. You get away with no response to that too often.” And he raised his wand to his throat.</p><p>“Everybody hear the words of the world's biggest coward?” The question rang through the air like a bell. “That’s right, I called you a coward. You stand at the back, far from any danger, and then call out a fifteen year old as the only opponent you are willing to fight. The grandstanding of the weak trying to hide from their betters. Come on out here Tommy boy and fight! You’ve just told every one of your followers that you are the weakest person in their midst. You really think they’ll keep bowing and scraping at your feet when you send them to fight a force too great for you to handle?” A laugh, long and harsh followed, that slowly dipped into a mocking, high pitched clown giggle. “Tommy’s a pussy, Tommy’s a pussy. Come on you pusillanimous little bitch. Bring your dick down here so I can kick it in for ya!”</p><p>The bell tones suddenly ended as a raspy scream of rage split the air. There were no words, only a harsh guttural cry, and a moment later the forest seemed to lurch forward. On the ground, spiders, giant walking monstrosities, poured out of the undergrowth. And from the branches, dementors glided out, bringing with them a pervasive cold, and a slow dread.</p><p>***</p><p>Astride his broom, the wind whipping his already unruly black mop, Harry Potter felt the oncoming horror before they were visible against the ground. Fighting off the panic, he screamed to the rest of his squad. “Patroni now!” And pointing his wand towards the horde of demons about to assault their compatriots on the ground, and reaching for the happiest memory he could find in that moment he bellowed. “Expecto Patronum!”</p><p>Prongs leapt from his wand and galloped towards the dementors. A breath later he was joined by an owl, a fox, a horse, a hound, and a butterfly. A heartbeat after that, a dozen more from other aerial groups hurtled towards the threat.</p><p>***</p><p>On the ground the shock troop and the chaos brigade stood shoulder to shoulder, shooting spells at the charging wall of legs. Spiders fell by the dozen to cutting curses, flame hexes, and even a few exploding jinxes.</p><p>However, there were so many spiders, that it made little difference. Within moments the call came to fallback, and the teams engaged in a fighting retreat. Individuals pausing every few steps to hurl a spell back towards the spiders.</p><p>And then, because apparently the spiders were not nearly enough threat for Voldemort’s taste, on the eastern edge of the grounds a roar sounded, presaging the arrival of a troupe of giants.</p><p>High on the tower Canopus reached for the bead of his comm unit. “Full retreat. Giants incoming, they’ll flank us. Get everyone back inside the castle.”</p><p>And then he did something he had hoped he would have been able to avoid. He lifted the rifle from where he had leaned it against the wall hours ago.</p><p>The first shot was perfect, right through the eye of the first giant. Which may have been enough, not that anyone would ever know, as the second shot slammed into its nostril a second later, and the being toppled over, never to rise again.</p><p>Unfortunately, that got the attention of the other five giants, who turned their attention to the tower.</p><p>“Well, at least I have the high ground.” Canopus commented to himself as he lined up his next shot.</p><p>The second giant took three shots to put down. The first went wide, striking the shoulder, and the second missed as the thing moved at the last moment, causing the bullet to strike its knee. The third however caught it in the jugular and it went down, clutching at its neck which spurted great gouts of bright red.</p><p>The remaining four wasted no time when they reached the tower. Two swung their massive clubs, tearing out huge chunks of masonry. That was followed by the second pair, reaching up and pulling at the remaining wall, bringing the entire tower tumbling down.</p><p>“Shit!” Canopus swore as the floor disappeared beneath him. Instinct had him clutching at the crumbling wall, the rifle falling to be lost forever amid the falling stones. A few heartbeats passed before he managed to control his panic, by which point he was in freefall.</p><p>One of the giants reached towards the falling form, intent on crushing the little man. And roared in fury as he vanished, to be replaced by a small flying lizard that stretched its wings and soared out over their heads towards the field.</p><p>***</p><p>Daphne Greengrass trembled. When the dark lord had made his first announcement she had joined the other non-combatants in the rush for the Chamber of Secrets. She hadn’t made it there. Someone, and she thought she knew who, had stunned her in the back. And when she woke, she had found herself tied to a tree, Theo next to her on one side, and Tracey on the other. Nearby, tied to a second tree, were Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, and Zacharias Smith. Smith was the only one unconscious now. He’d made such a fuss that their captors had stunned him a second time and simply left him like that.</p><p>The rest of them had been allowed to see what was happening. The clearing they were in was hung about with massive spider webs. She’d heard rumour of a nest of acromantula in the forest, but had never before believed it to be true. They could hear them though, not far away, chittering, held at bay only by the occasional spell.</p><p>Not that the giant spiders were the most frightening thing about their predicament. No, that would be their captors. Draco Malfoy seemed to be leading them, along with Pansy Parkinson, and a few of the upper year and recent graduates of Slytherin. Plus two adult death eaters, who, despite their masks were easy enough to identify. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.</p><p>“Just relax.” Narcissa had told them when they had been awakened. “Your parents bargained for your safety. They are out there now, fighting for the supremacy of our lines. As they should.” She waved in the direction of the battle they could just hear in the distance.</p><p>That had been an eternity ago. She didn’t know how long they had been there. Most likely only a few hours at most, given that the sky had only darkened. But judging from how numb her entire body was going it could easily have been several days.</p><p>And then came the challenge. Which revealed just how close the dark lord had been all along. Just out of sight, on the other side of a thick patch of webs. He screamed in incandescent rage for several long minutes, even after ordering the spiders and dementors driven out to fight. When at last he calmed enough to speak, he ordered the rest of his followers into battle as well.</p><p>Which presaged what was possibly the most terrifying sight Daphne had seen in her young life. A troop of one hundred goblin warriors, armed to the teeth and marching in formation, halberds held high. They strode past, chanting in gobbledygook, something that sounded to her ears like a war song.</p><p>As they passed she noticed Draco looking at her, an odd gleam in his eye. The blonde leaned down, placing his mouth almost against her ear and she shuddered at the contact. “Just you wait. When this is over I get you. That’s part of the deal. You’ll be mine.” He leered and to her horror, rubbed himself through his robe.</p><p>When he stood back up there was another change in the landscape. The goblins, rather than break their formation by going around the trees, had simply hewed them down, leaving a large area now mostly clear of trees. This also meant she now had an unimpeded view of the dark lord, who was pacing back and forth, still ranting about the insignificant worm that had the audacity to speak of him in such an ill bred manner.</p><p>Inwardly, Daphne grinned. She was probably going to die here tonight, and if she didn’t, it was likely she would wish that she had very soon. But at least she had that much. Hearing Canopus rant and tear down the image of the pompous windbag that had declared itself a lord and demanded the obedience of its betters had been satisfying. Even if it had brought about the probable destruction of the defenders of Hogwarts.</p><p>***</p><p>Lord Voldemort flexed his fingers. He itched to find the one that had so insulted him. That one would understand the error of his foolishness before dawn, he promised himself. But first, the Potter boy had to be dealt with. He could not allow himself to become distracted.</p><p>Taking over the Ministry had proven to be an even better decision than he had hoped. Not only did it give him control of the country, and access to all the information he could ever ask for on the mudbloods and blood traitors. It also gave him a free pass into the Department of Mysterys where he had at last been able to hear the prophecy in its entirety. Something he had wanted for too long.</p><p>And now, thanks to that little bauble, he knew that the only person in the world with any chance of ever defeating him, was Harry Potter. If he could just kill the boy, nothing could ever stop him. The only problem was finding the brat. They had most likely hidden him away in Slytherin’s Chamber. Along with all the others who were too cowardly to fight. Not that it mattered, soon he would have control of the castle, and as the only true heir of Salazar Slytherin, he would open the door to the Chamber and demand that they hand the boy over.</p><p>By morning, the wizarding world would be undeniably his, and he could begin the real work of subjugating the worthless muggles.</p><p>He was pulled from his musings on the Potter boy, by a sound. A stone rolled into his path. Blinking, he looked up to where the rock had come from. Only to look into the eyes of something he had never seen before. A tall anthropomorphic frog, wearing spiked bracers, kneepads, and belt. He blinked again, unsure of what to make of this creature. Was it friend or foe? As he watched, one of the three toes lifted and flicked another stone towards him as a wide grin grew across its face.</p><p>“Made you look.” The battletoad croaked, and Lord Voldemort had just enough warning to dodge the incoming attack from behind.</p><p>Voldemort felt his eyes widen. The walking, talking toad was unusual, but at least recognisable. This thing however. If he had to describe it, he would say a combination of a shark and a turtle. Certainly it had a wide mouth with dozens of sharp teeth, and a hard shell that hunched up over it’s head. But that really was where the similarities ended. It was encased in dull red, it had to be armor, except for the face which was a cream color, while the top of the head was a slightly darker shade of red than the armor. Three long scars ran down the right side of its face, nearly crossing the bright crimson eye. The thing was eight or nine feet tall and carried a knife. Scratch that, it looked like a knife to the creature, but it was long enough that it would likely bisect a human with ease.</p><p>Voledemort had only a moment to take all that in before the creature was swinging that frankly terrifying blade towards him.</p><p>Recalling that he had an audience, the dark lord kept his composure and lifted a log into the path of the blade, rather than turn to flee as his instinct demanded. He was glad however that he was unable to control his flinch, when the blade cut through the log as though it had been mere tissue paper. The tip passed so close to his face that he could actually feel the breeze it left in its wake.</p><p>Not wanting to chance a third attack, Voldemort pointed his wand at the thing and incanted. “Avada Kedavra.”</p><p>The bright green of his second favorite spell flashed across the short distance. The thing must not have known what it meant, for it made no attempt to protect itself at all. Which Voldemort understood a moment later when the spell splashed against the creature’s armor with no effect.</p><p>“What!?” Voldemort spat. Inside his head, he cursed. He had been searching for a way to protect himself from that spell for decades. There was nothing, no human means of defending against the most powerful weapon in a wizard's arsenal. That was the whole reason it was unforgivable, it could not be defended against. How could this creature have done it.</p><p>And then a thought struck him. With a curse he sent an overpowered cutting curse at the thing. A long gash appeared along its torso, revealing a lot of grey underneath.</p><p>“Transfigured stone!” Voldemort cursed, and with a wave of his wand sent an exploding hex that tore the construct to shreds. Only then did he remember the toad, which fell from a tree above him.</p><p>It landed on his shoulders, as a child might. Wrapping its long legs under his shoulders and behind his back for purchase. And proceeded to slam its fists into the top of Voldemort’s head.</p><p>Crying out in surprise, Voldemort fell backwards, pinning the toad in place. Which did nothing to prevent its fist from striking him in the face. The worst of which was one of the spikes on its gauntlet piercing his eye.</p><p>Screaming in pain and fury, the dark lord rolled, seeking to dislodge the most likely transfigured thing from his back so that he could destroy it as he had the first. The toad held on tightly however, continuing to attempt to hit the rolling wizard. However, the motion interrupted its aim, causing it to strike the ground instead of its intended target. Which gave Voldemort the opening he needed. Aiming his wand above his head he reached back into a time of his life he had nearly buried. Before he had amassed his followers, before he had even discovered his true name. The days when he had taken his first awestruck steps into his true world. He sent a leg locker jinx at the toad.</p><p>It worked, the thing fell from his shoulders, its legs locked in place, and held straight. A quick exploder did away with it, and Voldemort turned to survey the area for any other threats, brushing the dirt from his robes as he did so.</p><p>Clap, clap, clap. Someone stepped from the shadows of the trees into the wan light provided by the few hovering light balls the dark lord had allowed in this clearing. The figure was tall, six foot at least, though shorter than the shark turtle thing. Long black hair swished about its shoulders, almost seeming to have a life of its own, and it wore not robes, but rather trousers and a tunic. And smirked at him, bright blue eyes glinting.</p><p>Voldemort sneered. “You think some animated toys are enough to defeat me?” He snarled at the newcomer.</p><p>“Took your eye. All I have to do is send enough. Even if only one in ten gets a piece. Eventually, it'll be the right piece.” And the man winked. Winked! At Lord Voldemort!</p><p>“You!” And the dark lord paused. It could be coincidence. This person could not possibly know about his safeguards. But to be sure, he must know. He must find out for certain.</p><p>***</p><p>Bill Weasley stared out of the visor of his helmet. In a fit of humour to match his brothers, he’d named his suit “Curse Breaker” just as the rest of the shock troop had been doing. Each suit had its own name, and was customized by its pilot. He’d opted for a heavy mace as his weapon of choice, and then augmented the massive spiked steel ball with a magical lightning generator. Causing the thing to spark and electrocute its targets.</p><p>But now, he wasn’t sure he’d done enough, as he looked at the root of most of his nightmares. An army of goblins marched out of the forest. They hadn’t finished dealing with the giants, or the spiders, or even the dementors. And now they had an even greater threat added to their worries.</p><p>Praying they hadn’t been lied to, he hit the switch that would launch one of the last hopes they had. A small package shot into the sky from the back of Bill’s Curse Breaker.</p><p>High above the fighting, the package burst. And the peace of the sky was torn asunder. It began with a bright golden bloom, signalling the goblin reinforcements to move. Then opened the sky with whirling dragons made of flame, sparking pinwheels, and a myriad of rockets that shot off to create light and sound. The sky was suddenly a vast garden of fiery flowers. As an added bonus, the combatants found themselves once more on a well lit field.</p><p>***</p><p>Axeblade Carnour shifted silently in place, maintaining his blood flow as he waited alongside his fellow warriors. It had been a long night. They’d gotten word that the attack at Hogwarts was imminent and begun the march directly. Not that it was much of a march. They’d boarded the massive tunnel cars under London that had brought them here in just a few hours, rather than the days it would have been to actually walk. Not that any wizard would ever be allowed to know of the existence of such means.</p><p>But now they had been waiting for some fifteen minutes for a signal that might never come. Which is why so few had been dispatched. Only two hundred warriors, out of the almost a thousand they could have sent. However, most were needed for the fighting in the tunnels.</p><p>Thinking of the battles they had waged within the tunnels of Gringotts brought a smile to Axeblade’s face. It had been long and long since the last time the goblins had warred with one another. Not even his grandfather had been able to tell stories of such a time. Four generations now since the last. Which was unheard of.</p><p>For the last month they had been fighting skirmishes against those traitor goblins all through the tunnels. And they hadn’t been alone. These humans here, led by Canopus Black had sent aid. Dozens and dozens of witches and wizards had fought alongside them in the tunnels. Even Canopus himself had shown, demonstrating a talent for shifting the terrain, and even the very walls of the tunnels, which should have been impossible, into new shapes and contortions. Which threw the enemy off balance, and granted their own side added defence as needed.</p><p>They’d even had a rematch, and when Axeblade had won, Canopus readily admitted defeat, and bought drinks for everyone who had been present.</p><p>Axeblade was torn from his thoughts by an explosion far overhead. A bright golden bloom filled the sky. The signal had been given, it was time to go to war.</p><p>***</p><p>Theo was scowling. Malfoy had threatened Daphne. With what exactly he couldn’t be sure, but he had a good guess. If only he weren’t tied to this tree, or if his wand hadn’t been taken. Or there weren’t three of them.</p><p>He glared up at the three Malfoy’s. Perhaps, if things had been different, they might have chosen a different path. He knew after all, that Malfoy senior had lost something important to the dark lord. His father had crowed about it for weeks before he’d left home. The elder Nott had been certain that he would be able to achieve a higher rank within the dark lords forces, thanks to Malfoy’s screw up.</p><p>But the Malfoys had been given a chance to redeem themselves, and had taken it. Earlier, Draco had been bragging about how he had personally taken part in the attack on the Ministry, and had even been the one to kill Amelia Bones.</p><p>The idiot hadn’t realised that Theo had seen the momentary flinch when he’d said it though. Draco hadn’t really wanted to kill the woman, but had been surrounded by other death eaters at the time, and didn’t want someone else stealing credit either. Since then, he’d apparently killed a few more people, once he’d gotten his hands dirty so to speak, he’d inured himself to it.</p><p>And now Theo was at this prancing little idiots mercy. Or he was. Where did those flashes of spellfire come from?</p><p>Looking further up, he saw. Six figures hung in the air on broomsticks. As they dropped to the ground one lowered his hood. Never in his life did Theo Nott ever think he would be happy to see Harry Potter.</p><p>“What should we do with these three?” One of the other flyers asked, kicking the elder Malfoy as Potter and the Weasley girl began untying Nott and the other captives.</p><p>“Not sure if the brooms can handle three.” Someone else commented, looking at the captives. “Two should be fine, at least to get them to safety, but.” He trailed off.</p><p>While the girls thanked their rescuers, Theo and Blaise retrieved their wands from Mrs. Maloy’s robes.</p><p>“Potter, there’s something you should know. The snake is here. I still don’t know why you’re so interested in killing it, but it was slithering around here a few minutes ago.” Nott told the annoying Gryffindor as he searched through pockets. Finally recovering his wand, he smiled. “Ah back where you belong.” He whispered to the wand as he cradled it close, almost like he would a child.</p><p>One of the still hooded flyers began to chuckle, until the other captives did much the same upon receiving their wands.</p><p>Potter nodded. “Okay, we’ll need to look for it then. But we need to get you out of here first.”</p><p>Theo shook his head. “No, I’ll help. Being here, like that.” He motioned to the tree where he had been tied. “Made me realise, even with the risk. I should have been fighting all along. I’ll help you end this.” Then he turned to the other flyers. “Get the others out.”</p><p>It took only a brief discussion before they were moving. Although Daphne held them up for a moment, pointing towards another clearing, from which came the sounds of a fight. “The dark lord was over there just a bit ago. Be careful.”</p><p>As the others mounted their brooms and took to the air, Potter turned to stare into a deep shadow between the trees. “There.” He called, and as his hand raised to point, a massive scaled form shot out, fangs extended.</p><p>Potter began to cast something but tripped over a tree root. On the plus side, his fall caused the snake to overshoot its mark and miss sinking its fangs into the Gryffindor Seeker.</p><p>How did anyone think he was going to stop the dark lord? Theo pondered as he raised his own wand to shoot a cutting curse at the snake. To his surprise the curse glanced off the scales with no effect.</p><p>“Damn, it’s magically protected. We’ll need something stronger than simple curses to get through.” Theo said to his erstwhile partner, as he hauled the other boy to his feet.</p><p>“Basilisk venom should work.” Potter replied.</p><p>Theo blinked. “I don’t have any of that. Do you?”</p><p>It was Potter’s turn to blink. “Crap, no I don’t.” He shook his head.</p><p>“Well then, we need another option.” The words were snapped out as Theo dove to one side, barely avoiding the snakes return strike.</p><p>Rolling up from his own dive, Potter called. “Fiendfyre works, but I don’t know how to cast that.”</p><p>“Are you insane Potter? Do you see where we are?” Theo shouted as he whipped his wand in a circle, causing twigs and rocks to rise in a whirlwind around himself which shoved the snake aside when it shot towards him again.</p><p>“Those are the only two options I know will work.” Potter shouted back, while summoning a large stone in front of himself, barely catching the snake’s fangs in time to avoid being bitten.</p><p>Theo ducked as the reptile turned towards him again. “What about a killing curse? Those can’t be magically defended against.”</p><p>“I can’t cast one, can you?”</p><p>“I don’t have enough desire for this snake to be dead. At least not right now, maybe if I knew more. Or if it had personally injured me somehow. I’m not a psychopath.”</p><p>Potter rolled to avoid another strike. The snake was getting closer to its mark. Were they slowing down? “Then we work with what we have.” And Potter began hurling spells at the beast. They did nothing, but the protection it had couldn’t stand up forever, so it wasn’t a horrible idea. It just was going to take longer than they were going to be able to keep it up.</p><p>So Theo did the only thing he could. He summoned fiendfyre.</p><p>***</p><p>As the third transfigured form of Canopus Black exploded, four more appeared, stepping out of the shadows.</p><p>“Do you really think this will stop me boy.” Voldemort cried, raising his wand to destroy yet another animated bit of wood, or stone, or whatever. “You cannot kill me.”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t intend to kill you Tommy boy. I’m going to cut off your arms and legs, soul lock you into that body and stuff you into a box. I’ll leave it somewhere no one will ever be able to find it, and you can have your immortality.” The voice came from two of the animated figures, though it was clear that it was merely a trick that prevented Voldemort from discovering where the annoying child actually was.</p><p>That thought though barely registered as the dark lord processed what had been said. That would actually work, he realised. And in a panic he turned pushing himself through apparition as far from this clearing as he could manage. And then he screamed.</p><p>“Oap, there’s one arm.” Canopus called, laughing softly. And indeed, the anti-apparition wards laid down by the death eaters, combined with the overlay Canopus had added before he had begun his assault, not only prevented apparition, but forced splinching upon anyone who tried. Voldemort's left arm was now lying uselessly a dozen feet from its owner.</p><p>“You’ll pay for that!” The dark lord screamed.</p><p>“You keep saying that.” This time the voice came from six mouths at once, six new mouths that sauntered out from between the trees. These attacked at once, the long blades in their hands flashing in the sparse light.</p><p>For the first time Voldemort cursed his sense of theatricality. It had been the desire to impress on his followers that he was the master of all things dark that had caused him to keep this area only barely lit. And while it was great for appearances, and grand speeches, it was not conducive to fighting well.</p><p>If he could use his usual tactic of shooting off killing curses and crucios, this would be no effort. However those spells are useless against animated objects. And he couldn’t use a large scale fire attack, his usual choice against such things, as it would set the entire forest on fire. And as he now knew he couldn’t escape easily, that would be a poor choice. So he was left with destroying the things one at a time, which took at least two spells each, and they were increasing in number.</p><p>Voldemort was a fool, in his rare moments of clarity he could admit that to himself. He had waged a war of attrition that ultimately he could not win. He had begun his crusade to wipe out the purebloods, then had recruited them to his ranks, out of a sense of irony. But that too, he knew would eventually bite him, as he was unable to keep his hatred for the wretched inbred mongrels from his actions. He crucio’d his followers for even the slightest of failures, and every story ever written had instances of followers turning on their lords for less. But in this moment, he saw his own doom. He had sent the majority of his followers away in a rage. He’d been insulted, and in a careless reaction had sent all of his best to punish those with the audacity to do so.</p><p>And now, here he was. Almost no one to assist him, he could call the Malfoy’s over, but they would only delay the inevitable. He could call his death eaters back to him, but with the anti-apparition wards in place they could not come quickly enough to aid him. And even surrender was not an option. This foe was intelligent. He would not put the dark lord in a cell, nor leave him with any hope of escape. There was only one option open to him.</p><p>Fiendfyre would burn away even the anti-apparition wards in time. It may even happen fast enough for him to escape. The only truly concerning problem with unleashing the most destructive force in his arsenal, was the chance that Nagini could be caught. But she was meant to be heading towards the castle to join in the attack. There was at least a chance that she would survive, and even if she did not. He still had his other safeguards.</p><p>***</p><p>Two explosions of fire happened almost simultaneously.</p><p>Above the trees, Ginny Weasley and Daphne Greengrass hovered, watching the two fights below them.</p><p>As they had risen, Daphne had begged Ginny to stay close so she could see what happened for herself. She had told the younger girl that she merely wanted to watch the downfall of the dark lord. She hadn’t said that she was curious to see how her future husband handled a threat.</p><p>Ginny had only offered a cursory argument. As she too wanted to see how Harry fared against the snake. And to watch for any treachery from his Slytherin ally.</p><p>She needn’t have worried, she decided a few moments into the fight against the snake. Harry and Theo worked well together, both adding a bit of distraction, preventing the snake from targeting either for more than one or two strikes.</p><p>At the other end of the clearing, Daphne watched in amazement as Canopus pulled figurine after figurine from his pockets, enlarging them and animating them. In the space of a minute over a dozen were sent to fight the dark lord. And they were winning. Unable to cast spells themselves, the animated dolls rushed in and swung clubs, axes, swords, and staves at the enraged figure. No one alone could have even threatened the terrifying figure, but when six rushed him at once, he could only defend against three.</p><p>And then the moment came. By some quirk of fate, Theo and the Dark Lord both cast fiendfyre. There was a scream of pain and terror as the snake died, the dark lord falling to his knees, as the flames licked out and caught against the trees. In seconds the flames had fanned out, catching more and more of the forest, as great fiery beasts leapt into the air towards the two girls.</p><p>Ginny quickly guided the broom higher until they were out of reach, as they waited, not even daring to breathe, to see if anyone would make it out.</p><p>Through a gap in the flames, they saw Harry and Theo on the back of Harry’s broom. Harry had paused, shooting a spell down towards the ground. As he pulled up on the broom, shooting towards the sky, the breeze of his wake cleared just enough of the obscuring fire for them to see. The spell Harry had launched had struck Voldemort, and as the flames closed around him, his head fell from his body.</p><p>“Where’s Canopus?” Daphne called as the two boys reached a level with them.</p><p>“He’s here?” Harry called back, surprise spreading on his face.</p><p>“He was fighting Tom.” Ginny answered, pointing to where the former dark lord had fallen.</p><p>Something flashed between them, catching the young seeker’s eye. And laughing, Harry pointed. “There he is.”</p><p>“What?” Daphne gasped as the form of a small black dragon hove into view. It’s wings flared, causing it to hover briefly, allowing her to get a good look, before it wheeled and flew towards the castle.</p><p>Ginny grinned back at the Greengrass heiress. “Hold on, we’ll beat him to the castle so you can see properly.”</p><p>And the four teens sped through the sky.</p><p>They landed on the battlements and waited. It wasn’t long before the little dragon landed next to them and turned into Canopus.</p><p>Daphne gaped. “You, you’re a dragon animagus?” But, that’s supposed to be impossible.”</p><p>The young Black heir held his hands up in a shrug. “What can I say. I’m pretty awesome. But right now, we need to get that fire put out.” And he pointed towards the growing swath of hellish flames creeping towards the grounds.</p><p>***</p><p>In an instant, half of the invading army simply fell over, and the rest clutched at their arms and screamed. They were quickly subdued and stunned.</p><p>Word spread through the ranks of the defenders about the fire, and everyone not in heavy armor was sent to the broom sheds to help.</p><p>It took nearly the entire night to get the fire put out, and by the end even the centaurs had agreed to a full truce in order to protect their home.</p><p>As the first rays of the morning sun crept above the horizon, a delegation from what remained of the Ministry arrived to inform the Aurors that the death eaters everywhere had been subdued when their marks flared, informing them of the death of their lord.</p><p>All that remained was to finish the fighting between the goblins. And then the wizarding world would be at peace. At least for a little while.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone is wondering, the "shark-turtle" is Wrex from the first Mass Effect.</p><p>So, here I am. The end of this story. Only one chapter remaining. The epilogue. Unfortunately, I misguessed my timing. I haven't even started the epilogue yet. While I might be able to scrape something out by tomorrow, I'd really rather not. So a change form my usual posting schedule, though I'll get it done as quick as I can. Still expect it to take about a week, possibly two if things go sideways.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day after the battle.</p><p>“So, wanna bet on how long it will take to get the castle back up and running?” Sirius asked, heaving a chunk of stone off the pile left behind by the giant's assault on the astronomy tower.</p><p>“It’s a little early for that Padfoot.” Remus answered as he stopped to examine a carved eagle, determining if the statue was salvageable.</p><p>“I think he’s just trying to get a conversation going Mooney.” Fred Weasley called from his seated position a few feet away. Madame Pomfrey had been loath to release him from the infirmary, the only part of the castle that came through unscathed. However the makeshift hospital was overrun with patients, so those who merely needed to take it easy had been sent home as quickly as possible, so the healers could focus on those who truly needed aid. Fred, with only an injured shoulder, fell into the first category. Though Pomfrey had told him to take it easy for a few days. His nod to that suggestion had been to conjure himself a lawn chair and do everything by wand work.</p><p>Beside him, George was taking a nap. It would be an easy thing to tell them apart from now on. The explosion that had injured Fred’s shoulder, had nearly ripped George into two pieces. It was only some swift work by Angelina that had saved his life. Showing off some transfiguration skill that even she had been surprised at, she’d knitted George’s shoulder back together enough that when they’d been portkeyed to the infirmary, the healers had been able to keep him alive. And since none of the damage had been caused by any magic directly, healing it had been a snap. Like Fred he’d been cleared for release that morning. Now the two were taking turns being awake, calling the practice, “keeping the healers orders.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Do you have the final reports of the injured?” The tall young Auror asked, trying not to adjust the bandages wrapped around his head.</p><p>“Is it still bothering you?” Madame Pomfrey asked gently, nodding to the bandages.</p><p>The young Auror shook his head slightly. “Being bald for the next three months will bother me. Being scarred is proof that I’m willing to do my job.” He laid a hand on the older woman’s, easing the shaking that had been there a moment before. “Unlike you, and nearly everyone else that was here last night. I spent years training for this. I knew it could happen and was willing to take the risk”</p><p>Pomfrey blinked, and nodded rapidly. “Yes, yes of course.” With a quick shake to clear her mind she turned to her desk and grabbed a roll of parchment. “The reports.” She whispered as she passed the parchment over. “A hundred and ten dead. Two hundred and thirty six injured. Around half of those will be in the hospital for at least a week, a few longer. I’m not sure how many are in critical condition.” Her voice was barely above a whisper at the end, and the Auror squeezed her hand which he still held. “As for death eaters, it seems we had six hundred exactly attack the school. No clue yet as to how many were marked or not. But only two hundred and twelve are still alive right now, and forty three of them are injured badly enough that I can’t be sure if they will last through tonight.”</p><p>The Auror blinked, and after a moment of consideration, nodded. He chose not to say anything, though his grim expression showed his feeling on the condition of the death eaters as clearly as any words.</p><p>***</p><p>“Heir Black, may I speak with you?” Daphne Greengrass asked, for once looking like she had been working. Gone was the carefully cultivated look, the demeanor of slight haughtiness, and in its place there was simply a girl who had been through far too much in far too short a time.</p><p>Canopus glanced out his tent flap at the starry sky behind the girl. “A bit late for visiting isn’t it?”</p><p>The girl swallowed a heavy lump in her throat. “I wanted to speak with you. If you don’t mind.” She looked down as she spoke, trying to appear demure. Mostly she looked pained.</p><p>“Come in.” The Black heir held open the flap of the tent in invitation.</p><p>Seated at the small table inside, the Greengrass heiress folded her hands together, trying not to pick at the dirt that still crusted her nails, despite her best efforts to clean them. It had been a very long day. She’d been rescued from a fate worse than death, and in the process witnessed the strength and cunning of her future husband, then the battle had been over and a short celebration had begun. But before more than a handful had wandered off, the cleanup had begun. No one was sure who had started it, but everyone got pulled in. There was just so much to be done.</p><p>A hand fell across her own, and she realised she’d gotten lost in her thoughts again. That had happened a few times during the day, though mostly she’d been distracted by the work. A voice finished pulling her back to the now. “What did you want to talk about Daphne?”</p><p>She looked up into warm blue eyes that held a deep understanding. As though their owner had experienced everything she was feeling and simply acknowledged her emotions without judgement. It was an odd sort of feeling for the Ice Queen of Slytherin. She opened her mouth, wanting to ask about the plan moving forward. But as she did, her thoughts jumbled again as a wash of grief flowed over her, and an image swam to the front of her mind. One of the combatants, they had found at the base of Ravenclaw tower. “My father, we found his body.” She wasn’t sure why she whispered, but it felt right. “He was fighting with the death eaters.”</p><p>Canopus raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry, there was always a chance they would bring imperius victims. I wish there had been a way to seperate them out.”</p><p>She felt the hand over hers squeeze gently and begin to withdraw. She grabbed at it, gripping it between her own. “They said, or rather Malfoy said, that he had sold us out.” She had to force the words out in a gasping voice that sounded nothing like herself.</p><p>Canopus’ response was gentle, his voice soft. “I met with him you know. Several times, he was upset that Sirius refused to sign the betrothal until after a courting period. He wanted to be free of them.” She looked up and saw only compassion in his face. “He was a victim, and even if I weren’t sure, it wouldn’t matter. Anyone who doesn’t have the mark, is being treated as though they were imperiused.”</p><p>Daphne blinked. That sounded wrong, not like the man who had fought so viciously the night before. But then he smiled, and though it was warm, there was a hint of steel in his eyes that somehow calmed her fears. “We’re not like Dumbledore, we aren’t going to let everyone walk away. But we aren’t going to just condemn anyone either. We agreed months ago, that when it was done, everyone would be questioned. It will be public, and there will be no question of honesty. The one true concession is for the fallen. Unless they are marked, they will be treated as victims, there is no sense in staining their memory.”</p><p>The girl looked to be near tears as her jaw worked. Inside she was roiling. Her father wouldn’t be treated as a pariah, and if she lived, her mother would have a chance to explain. She hadn’t dared hope that things would turn out so well, not with the hundreds and hundreds of bodies that she’d seen being moved, and the reports filtering in about those who had supported the death eaters being taken into custody. Having been at Hogwarts, with no way of contacting her parents, she hadn’t known what was happening in the wider world.</p><p>“I was so scared.” She began to whisper, the last of her control slipping away. “For months, I’ve been terrified. So much that I’ve barely been able to keep it under control. I’ve heard the horror stories you know. Did you know that Narcissa Black was a strong, vibrant young woman? The castle portraits talk about her sometimes, and she isn’t the only one. Women throughout the ages, trapped into marriage contracts by their fathers. Clauses that make them little more than house elves in their own homes. Brood mares to be used by their husbands. When the contract between Astoria and Draco was announced, I nearly leapt with joy. I was free. Then I saw how it affected my sister. How it slowly tore apart the cheerful girl I’d played games with, and taught to braid her hair. And then you came along. A way to free Astoria, but only by giving up my own freedom. The contract only stated that a marriage was to happen, and nothing more. All the specifics to be worked out at the time it was enacted. And by tradition, the witch is always left out of the negotiations.” She finally looked up from her hands, and saw that a smile was forming on the lips of the young man in front of her.</p><p>A wand whipped up from nowhere and a jerk of it had a roll of parchment floating towards them. “I stole a copy of this a while back. Sirius hasn’t signed it yet of course, but your dad was so set on the idea that he didn’t even haggle.” The scroll landed in front of Daphne, and he waved for her to open it.</p><p>Blinking back tears, and nearly hyperventilating with fright, she unrolled it. Several minutes passed in silence as she read over the document that would most likely seal the rest of her life. “This is my father’s signature, did he even read this?”</p><p>Canopus shrugged. “Don’t know. I wasn’t there when they discussed it. I slipped myself a copy because I wanted to see what Sirius had in mind.”</p><p>“And this is real, I mean it’s valid?”</p><p>“As far as I know, yes.”</p><p>“But there’s nothing to it. Not even a minimum number of children. No dowry, no bride price, nothing.” The girl was beginning to look indignant.</p><p>“I think that was the idea.” Canopus smiled. “It fulfills the original contract. We can’t marry until you are out of school. But with this agreement.” He tapped the table next to the parchment. “We could go off for a ‘honeymoon’ visit a few places, and when we get back, separate. It gives us both our lives, whatever we want that to mean.”</p><p>For years after, Daphne would swear that she apparated, despite the inability to do so on Hogwart’s grounds. For one moment she was seated quite properly, and the next she was tackling the young Black heir out of his seat, her arms going around his shoulders as she wept.</p><p>She never knew how long they stayed like that. Her only recollection was his hands stroking gently down her back, and the relieved tears flowing down her face. When at last she returned to her sanity, she whispered. “What if I wanted to make this work between us?”</p><p>***</p><p>One week after the battle.</p><p>Lord Ogden looked up from the pile of parchments on his lectern. “Are you kidding me?” He asked in a surprised voice. “That was actually the last trial?”</p><p>Lady Longbottom made a show of shuffling the parchments in front of her before responding. “Why yes, Chief Warlock, that was the last.”</p><p>Lord Ogden visibly held in a sputter. “It’s been a week. I know as Chief Warlock I’m not allowed to make motions, but I’d rather like to nominate Amelia Bones for an Order of Merlin. The last time we ended a war we had less than half the number of trials to deal with and it took two bloody years.”</p><p>Lord Doge coughed. “Well, last time we allowed the accused months to decide how they were going to defend their actions, and pay bribes to whoever they needed in order to get their defences accepted. This time we simply dosed them with veritaserum and asked if they were guilty.”</p><p>The new Lord Nott, who would not graduate Hogwarts for another couple of years leaned forward, with a smile. “Which is why I agree with the Chief Warlock, that Lady Amelia Bones should be posthumously awarded an Order of Merlin. And as he said, he is unable to forward that motion, as Chief Warlock, I shall do so instead.”</p><p>Lord Black tapped his lectern. “I second that.” Sirius called.</p><p>Lord Ogden raised his wand. “All agreed?” Several wands went up. “All opposed?” No wand was raised. “Passed. Umm, was that a first, second, or third class Order of Merlin?”</p><p>Lord Potter raised his wand. “As much as I would like to award the late Madame Bones a first class Order of Merlin for her exemplary service to our community. With regards to the benefit she provided us by inspiring the use of veritaserum without possibility of declination, crossed with the requirements for our most prestigious award, I think that a third class Order of Merlin would be most appropriate to this circumstance. Although I think also that a review of her service record is in order to determine if she qualifies for a higher class.” As he returned to his seat, Harry received smiles from the few friends who sat with him.</p><p>It had been a long week, and in between the clean up at Hogwarts and the Wizengamot trials, he’d been working hard to learn all the rules and traditions he could. He’d become interested in the Order of Merlin recipients just a few days before and what qualified someone to receive the award. As in his opinion, everyone who fought in the battle of Hogwarts deserved to be awarded.</p><p>Nods of agreement went around the chamber and after a moment Ogden flashed his wand. “Lord Potter speaks well. We thank you, Lord Potter for your wise words. An Order of Merlin, third class shall be posthumously awarded to Madame Amelia Bones, and the awards committee shall be instructed to review her records in order to determine if she is deserving of any others. Is there any other business to be brought before the Wizengamot today?”</p><p>Lady Longbottom stood. “I don’t know about the rest of you, but my old bones are getting tired of sitting here. And I have things to see to at Hogwarts. I move that we adjourn for today. There will be time tomorrow to speak of all the awards that we’ll be handing out later.”</p><p>Several voices called out. “Hear, hear.” And shortly thereafter the chamber slowly emptied.</p><p>***</p><p>The Centaur Bane turned to his Herd Leader. “Is this truly right Magorian? We have kept ourselves separate from the wizards for centuries?”</p><p>Magorian swept his long dark mane back as he wheeled to face the black haired centaur who was his lead warrior. “Bane, you have seen the stars, you know what they have said. Do you intend to argue with the heavens?”</p><p>Cautiously, Bane lowered his gaze, showing respect for his elder. “I do not Magorian. I merely ask if we are certain that we have read the signs correctly. I do not believe that it is right for us to subjugate ourselves in this way. I do not believe that is what the heavens want for us.”</p><p>Magorian nodded. “I agree, however, I also do not believe that we are subjugating ourselves. As you know, the heavens have shown us that by working with these humans, we have an opportunity to finally free ourselves, forever.”</p><p>Bane considered the words of his elder for a long breath, then carefully, he nodded. “Very well, I shall not argue again.” And together they returned to the effort of clearing the stone from the grounds of the ancient castle.</p><p>***</p><p>One month after the battle.</p><p>“Is Sirius going to be singing all day?” Molly asked as she plopped herself into the seat next to her husband.</p><p>“Hard to be sure, but I rather doubt it.” Remus answered with a grin. “While christmas is his favorite holiday, his voice is still recovering. And I’m sure we can find ways to distract him if we need to.”</p><p>“Nevermind the singing.” Harry piped up as he stepped into the small guest room. “Do you know how long it will take to rebuild Grimmauld?”</p><p>“Yeah, as much as I love Hogwarts, it isn’t really where I want to live.” Sirius pushed Harry the rest of the way into the room as he spoke.</p><p>Arthur smiled up at the pair as they maneuvered around the room to place themselves on the sofa with Remus. “I would imagine, as it was agreed that he would handle it, that Canopus would have the answer to that question.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is where he is right now.” Remus grinned at his best friend. “Perhaps it is time to recall your wayward son from whatever he’s been up to for the last three days?”</p><p>Sirius chuckled. “He’s been visiting with Daphne and her mother. And working out the details of the contracts on Grimmauld. We own the entire block now, and he said something about plans. I’ve decided to let him have at it and see what he does.”</p><p>“Just keeping responsibility away from yourself aren’t you?” Remus ruffled Sirius’ hair.</p><p>Arhtur and Molly shared a laugh. Then Molly looked over at the trio on the sofa, her eyes twinkling merrily. “They do make a lovely couple don’t they. Please tell me I can help plan the wedding. I doubt any of mine will be needing it for a while yet.” Everyone ignored the look she shot Harry.</p><p>Sirius waved his wand mid chuckle and shot a patronus through the wall. At the questioning looks he received he explained. “Message to Canopus, telling him to come let us know what's going on.”</p><p>Less than a minute later the door opened and the world traveller stepped through. “It’s very odd to get assaulted by a patronus when you’re less than twenty feet from the door of the person sending said patronus. But to answer your question, the contracts are signed, and the insurance is paying for everything. Although it will still take some time. More due to weather. Winter really is not the time to be building if you can avoid it. Regrettably, the block was almost a total loss. Every home was damaged beyond repair. The only option is to tear it all down, and rebuild. Somehow, only seven of the residents died though. Apparently most of them were out visiting family, or at work.”</p><p>“That was lucky.” Molly said, trying to hold a smile. The pain in her voice was clear though.</p><p>Canopus nodded. “Yeah, they said it shouldn’t take more than a few months to finish with the new construction. And everyone who’s moving back in when it’s done has agreed to the new leases.”</p><p>“New leases?” Harry asked, looking curious.</p><p>A real smile grew on Canopus’ face as he answered the youngest person in the room. I’m having the block rebuilt as a shopping strip, with housing for the shop owners above. And the park across the street is becoming a petting zoo. We’ll have all kinds of animals you can interact with, and our own veterinarian clinic onsite. And that’s for everyone, there will also be an area not visible to muggles that will house magical animals as well. The cute kind that the kids can play with. Nifflers and puff skeins, and the like. Maybe even a few unicorns if we can manage it.”</p><p>“You’re really getting into the whole idea of the Black family history of helping others huh?” Sirius grinned up at his heir.</p><p>“It is what we said we’d do.” Canopus grinned back.</p><p>***</p><p>Six months after the battle.</p><p>For the first time since the Battle of Hogwarts, the grounds of the castle were opened to the public. In fact visitors had been invited for an award ceremony.</p><p>The castle had been beautifully repaired, not quite like it had been before. Changes in the design had been artfully added during the reconstruction. The astronomy tower was now a few feet higher for example, and both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers had an added balcony for students to enjoy. If one were to look at just the right angle, at the right time of day, they could see the additional underwater areas as well, resting on the lake bed. An observation area that stretched out far into the water, allowing those inside to observe the fish and other denizens of the lake more easily.</p><p>Headmistress Long bottom waited for everyone to gather at the seating area that had been set up on the lawn. Her deputies, Minerva Mcgonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, and Aurora Synystra, directed the visitors to their seats.</p><p>When at last everyone was gathered the elderly woman rose and approached the podium. She had a feeling she would be announcing her retirement after this year. She was a little too old to do the job anyway, and had only accepted because she was better than any of the alternatives the Ministry had suggested. Not that any of them were bad, just they truly felt that clinging to old ways and outdated traditions, just because they were tradition was the way to go. And she had realised thanks to working with Canopus and Sirius, that respecting tradition didn’t mean ignoring new things. And that it was possible to hold tradition, and simply change the way it was done.</p><p>The first announcement of the day was the reopening of the school. Though given how long it had taken, it had been agreed that they would simply reopen in September for the new school year, and the interrupted year would just have to be repeated.</p><p>Then the actual awards began.</p><p>They started with the posthumous awards. Every person who died defending the castle was given an Order of Merlin third class. With most of them also receiving recognition for heroic acts in the form of the Ministries Iron Wand, given to those who performed well beyond their duty in defense of the magical nation.</p><p>For the survivors, five hundred Iron wands were given, including every single member of the Escape Artist team, and the Shock Troop. The Air Force received the fewest of these, as their role in the battle placed them in very little danger. Harry and Ginny were among the few who did, as their rescue of the hostages qualified them.</p><p>Then it was time for the Orders of Merlin. Every single person, witch, wizard, goblin, centaur, and house elf who took part in the battle was granted a third class Order of Merlin. It had taken months of arguing to arrange that. While everyone on the panel deciding who was to receive the award was happy to grant them to the witches and wizards, only a few at first were willing to grant them to anyone else. In the end though, The word of the Boy Who Lived, and his closest friends and allies won through.</p><p>The leaders of the defenders, Sirius Black, Augusta Longbottom, Alastor Moody, Sallius Hench (the new head of house for Slytherin, and commander of the Escape Artists), Demetrius Longstaff (Commander of the Shock Troop), Carl Carlson (Head of the Air Force), and Wendy Passington (Lead officer of the Chaos Brigade), were granted second class Orders of Merlin.</p><p>And finally, the first class Orders of Merlin were given to three people. Those who had actually faced the dark lord Voldemort directly. Canopus Black, Harry Potter, and Theodore Nott.</p><p>***</p><p>The final battle for control of Gringotts Bank was short. During the seven and a half months that the war had raged under the streets of London, the goblins had slowly chipped away at each other's ranks. The three factions warring for control were almost equally matched, which is why two of those factions had sought outside assistance. The third, led by king Faretooth, refused all aid, claiming that they were strong enough on their own, and had no need of allies. They were the first to fall. Between the combined efforts of those goblins who had chosen to ally with the death eaters, and the few of that group who had chosen to aid them directly, and the forward thinking goblins who had decided to throw in with the Order of the Dragon and the many allies they had sent to fight, the king and his loyalists were routed in short order. With the fall of the death eaters the traditionalist goblins were soon outnumbered, however they dug themselves into the lower tunnels like a tick and had to be smoked out slowly.</p><p>The process took many months, but was at last achieved. In recognition of the efforts of their wizard allies, the new management at the bank had agreed to alter their practices to be in line with modern muggle banking, and even formed relationships with several muggle banks in order to make that part of their services easier.</p><p>With the advent of investments through the goblins, the Black fortune was mostly returned to their care.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>One year after the battle.</p><p>Canopus held up the giant scissors with a triumphant grin. They had just announced the grand opening of the Black family petting zoo on the outskirts of London. In what had formerly been Grimmauld Park. The new mixed magical and muggle shopping district was already doing a roaring trade. From Sirius’ Serious Motorbike Emporium, specialising in custom work, to a branch of Kowalski’s Bakery, and even a specialty herbalist's shop that sold non-conventional health supplements. Of course all the magical clientele knew it was really a potions supply shop.</p><p>“So what’s next?” Harry asked as they moved away from the entrance, allowing guests to enter the new park.</p><p>“Well, now we have all the important work done. And enough employees to keep the zoo running without us.” Canopus winked at the messy haired teen. “I was thinking I could finally take you all on that trip I mentioned last summer. Might take a little while to arrange it though.”</p><p>“A trip sounds like fun. Where to?” Daphne asked, taking her boyfriend's arm with a large smile.</p><p>Nearby Tracey Davis scowled at her best friend. “Hey, am I invited?”</p><p>Canopus grinned over at the strawberry blonde. “If I could afford it, everyone would be. However, for the best friend of my fiance, yes.”</p><p>The two girls squealed and ran off to begin planning their wardrobe, or whatever girls do when they run off together.</p><p>Chuckling, Harry turned to the young man he saw as an older brother. “What about my girlfriend?” He asked, certain he already knew the answer.</p><p>“All the Weasley’s, plus Hermione and her parents will be invited Harry.” Canopus agreed with a chuckle of his own. “Is there anyone else you can think of that we should invite?”</p><p>“Remus.” The boy answered quickly, then after a moment’s consideration he added. “And Tonks, they’re together now right?”</p><p>“Considering the number of times I’ve run into her leaving his room of a morning, I think they’d better be.” Canopus smiled. “They are definitely invited.”</p><p>Harry continued thinking for a long minute then shook his head. “I can’t think of anyone else right off. Can you?”</p><p>“No one comes to mind. However, I expect it will be at least a month before I can get all the arrangements made. Possibly longer, so we’ll make a list as we go, and simply be sure it’s final a month or so before we leave.”</p><p>“So where are we going?” Sirius asked, finally rejoining the conversation.</p><p>Canopus smirked. “Disneyland.”</p><p>***</p><p>Five years after the battle.</p><p>Fred and George stood proudly at the front of their shop, waiting for the crowds to appear. Today they would be unveiling Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes newest product, which was sure to fly off the shelves as soon as people understood what it was.</p><p>As expected, it didn’t take long for a crowd to gather, after all the unveiling had been advertised in every wizarding news category for the last few days, and the wireless network had sent one of their main personalities to report on the unveiling directly.</p><p>As the crowd formed, Fred began calling. “Come on folks, a little closer, don’t want anyone to miss this.” A few minutes later he judged the crowd to be of the correct size. “Alright, now, some of you may have already heard about this wonderful new invention. After all it’s been in use by the Aurors and their auxiliaries for a little over a year now. They, of course, have used it as a training aid, allowing them to design any kind of obstacle course they want. However, its original purpose was as entertainment. It’s designer worked with the Aurors for testing to insure safety and comfort of use before releasing it to the open market. And we here at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes are now proud to present the culmination of that work, the W.E.S., Wizards Entertainment System.”</p><p>At these words, George whipped the cover off a small box set on a pedestal. The box was a little over a foot wide on two sides and about half of that in height. Colored a bright blue, with a yellow stripe off center, it stood out clearly in the morning sun.</p><p>“Now I know many of you are wondering how this amazing device works, and we are here to show you.” George called to the crowd. Reaching behind the pedestal he picked up a second box, the same size as the first. However this one was colored a dark red, with a green stripe. “As you can see,” George motioned between the two boxes, “they come in a variety of colors and can easily be customised to your preferences.”</p><p>As the crowd began to murmur, George sat the box on the floor of the short stage and tapped it with his wand. The box began to grow as the twins stepped to each side, bracketing the device with their bodies. When it stopped, the box was a little over six feet tall and four feet wide, and the stripe was revealed to be a door.</p><p>“Come, come,” Fred waved the crowd forward, holding the door open. “Step inside.”</p><p>Only about half of the crowd felt brave enough to take the first turn inside the box, so while Fred joined them, George remained outside, explaining how the box worked to those who were waiting to see the reactions of the first group.</p><p>Inside, Fred quickly explained how to activate the system from the inside. A tap of his wand against the wall to the side of the door revealed a display panel. “Here we have a list of options available. You can load one of the preloaded programs, or insert one of a few different game mediums.” Here he pressed a button on the panel, and a series of small hatches opened along the wall. Pointing to them, Fred explained what each was for. “This one will take Nintendo cartridges, this one is for sega, here we have a cd reader, that will work for a large number of things. The system takes a little longer to load when using one of those however as it has to read all the information and transmute it into usable data.” He winked at his audience, and pressed a few more buttons, causing the hatches to close. “So for today's demonstration we’ll just use one of the preloaded programs. The triwizard tournament.”</p><p>He motioned for the crowd to look around, as the great hall of Hogwarts castle materialised around them. “Now with this program, you can choose to participate in the tournament, or be a spectator, as you prefer. Experience all the joys of the tournament, without any of the danger. A press of a button had a dragon appear in the hall, causing several people to scream in terror.</p><p>“No worries, just relax.” Fred called before anyone could panic. This system uses a combination of charms, transfigurations, and glamours to produce a realistic image that is nonetheless perfectly safe.” To demonstrate he stepped to one side and pressed a hidden switch that caused the dragon to breathe fire at him.</p><p>The crowd watched, amazed as dragon fire washed harmlessly over the redhead. “You see? Any of a wide range of experiences can be enjoyed with this system, and absolutely no actual danger. It is practically impossible to be harmed in here.”</p><p>With a little encouragement, the crowd began interacting with the virtual world they were immersed in. Speaking to portraits, handling the utensils on the tables, and a few even stood still in front of the dragon to experience being breathed on. All agreed it was quite realistic, and even a little fun. Though they wanted to see more.</p><p>By the end of the day, the twins were congratulating each other on their prowess as salesmen, given that they had managed to sell more than a hundred of the W.E.S. devices.</p><p>“You think Canopus will be pleased?” Fred asked as he and George sat down to dinner.</p><p>George considered his answer before speaking. “He did say he mostly built it for himself, and would be pleased at any sales. So in that way, yes. On the other hand, he also mentioned that with the amount of work that went into getting it ready for market, he wanted it to do well. In that sense, i think he was hoping for more, but there’s always tomorrow, and we managed to sell one to only a little less than half the people who looked at them today.”</p><p>Nodding, Fred continued the thought. “And for a new product, that’s actually really good. It will take a while for the magical world to adapt to the new idea. And once they do, I think everyone will want one. Or close enough to everyone to make no real difference.”</p><p>“Agreed.” George smiled at his twin as they both dug into their dinner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally, got this finished.</p><p>I'm a little burnt out on Potter unfortunately, so my next piece will be a novelization of FF7, which will begin posting either later today, or sometime tomorrow. I will not be following my usual pattern of writing most or all of the story before I begin, so i can't be sure of the posting schedule, but I can promise that should only take a few months to get the whole thing done. I plan to play through the game as I write, so I'll have everything fresh in my head, and I don't expect any chapter to give me too much trouble.</p><p>As for this story, it is finished, but there's more to come, eventually. Future updates to the series will be Canopus and friends journeying into the W.E.S. to experience various video games in a more direct fashion.</p><p>I'm willing to take suggestions for games, however, I am limited to those games I have actually played. So If I don't do one you've requested, assume its because I don't know the game and therefore am simply unable to write something for it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>